The Fifth Element: On Tour
by SilverEyeShinobi
Summary: Trapped in their house from the insane popularity, The Fifth Element decides to take action and go on tour. A universe of troubles awaits them, and the return of a certain rival... NejiTenten, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, ItachixOC. THIS IS A SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1: Letters

**A/N: And so, by popular demand (and by my own free will) our favourite band, The Fifth Element, is returning for a sequel!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Lala girl in lala, SparkleDazzleDuez, O.o Crazy Brunette o.O, yunaluna95, Angelwings228, AnuHit, mizzgirlygirl10, BaileyUchihaHyuga, DarkAngel2098, Tenten195, Shojen Vampward, Shadow of the Forgotten Ones, MysteriousRed, choocolic, Sasukesbiggestfan, rixclassa.**

Chapter 1: Letters

Neji thought back to the day three years ago when Hiashi finally let him go. Times had changed big time. Shikamaru's old plan for leaving the house didn't work anymore. Everybody knew the bands faces. Especially Neji's. They were constantly holed up in the house, unable to even go out into their backyard.

But that wasn't the only thing that had changed over the last three years. Tenten used to come over nearly every day with her friends in tow. Now, Neji saw her once a month if he was lucky. Naruto had a habit of complaining about that. He had taken to that group of girls faster than anyone else in the band had. Neji also knew that Naruto had a thing for Hinata. Probably two years ago, before things started to go downhill with the popularity, Neji had walked in on the two kissing in the basement. Hinata had looked at him as if she thought Neji was going to throw a fit.

Neji had simply turned around and went back upstairs. Though he had seriously thought about it, Neji didn't wallop Naruto just for that. But when Neji saw Naruto by himself a few hours later that same day, Neji had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and gave him a warning, that if he ever hurt Hinata, he would kick his ass halfway across the world and keep going. Naruto got it, and vowed not to. Though Neji was free from the Hyuuga clan, his old habits were still floating around. Hiashi had left Neji in charge of watching over Hinata, and making sure she didn't get hurt, walking her to and from school every day, all those things. Now she was old enough to be on her own, but that didn't mean the habit wasn't still there.

Sasuke had made a habit of throwing ping-pong balls at Itachi whenever he saw him and Azimora so much as even sitting together. It used to be whenever they were caught making out, but bitter moods have driven it that far. Sasuke was irritated that Itachi was the only one who saw his girlfriend on a regular basis. Neji knew that Itachi understood, because in the last few months, Itachi had been keeping his distance from Azimora, who understood as well but didn't seem to like it much.

Shikamaru actually lost the last game of Shougi Neji played with him. And it was a spectacular loss. If Neji didn't know any better, he would say that he did it on purpose. But the real reason for his loss was distraction, annoyance, all that jazz.

Neji was at a loss for what to do. There had to be some way to get out of this house without being bombarded on the street. Being inside was slowly killing the band. Neji had only recently noticed that.

"We need to get out of here, Shika." Neji murmured when Shikamaru walked into the living room.

"I hear you." Shikamaru sat down on the couch. "But there's not much we can do."

Neji's cell phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the number. It was Tenten.

"Hello?" He said into the phone while he got up from the couch and walked up to his room where he could talk in peace without being disturbed.

_Hey, Neji._ Tenten's voice sounded dull.

"What's wrong?"

_Nothing... I just... _Tenten sighed. _It's just not being able to see you anymore._

"I know." Neji sighed. "Believe me, if there was a way out of this, I would take it."

_You've gotten too popular, Neji._

"I know." Neji muttered. "I hope it'll calm down eventually."

_What if it doesn't?_

Neji thought about that. "We'll figure it out. I'll sneak out of the house in the dead of night and go through your window if I have to."

Tenten giggled._ That sounds like something from _Romeo and Juliet _you know._

"You don't have a balcony, Tenten." Neji said with a smirk.

Tenten giggled again. _Touché._

"This whole separation thing is affecting the entire band, you know." Neji told her. "We've all gone into a state of perpetual depression that just doesn't seem to want to leave."

_That's because you guys haven't had a breath of fresh air for over a year now._

Neji sighed. "I know. You have no idea how bad I want to leave the house right now."

_I'm wondering why you guys don't just go on tour or something._

Neji stared at his wall. Why didn't he think of that?

"Tenten?"

_Yeah?  
_"I love you. You're a genius."

Tenten's laughter rang in his ears. _All right, well I guess you're going to announce it to the rest of the group?_

"Yeah, I'll let you know if it works out. I'm taking you with me."

Tenten laughed again. _Why are you such a flirt?_

"I'm not!"

_Yes you are!_

Neji smiled to himself. It was times like these that he wished Tenten was in arms reach.

"Okay then."

_So, talk to you later?_

"Yeah."

_Ciao!_

Neji smirked. "Ciao." He flipped the phone shut.

He jumped off his bed and went downstairs to see Itachi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto and Azimora sitting on the couches watching TV.

"Guys. Tenten just gave me a brilliant idea." Neji said enthusiastically.

"What is it?" Shikamaru murmured, all the bitterness reaching his voice.

"Why don't we go on tour?"

The group looked at him as if he were insane.

"Why, so we can get more popular?" Sasuke spat.

"No, so we can get out of this house!"

"That's great and all, Neji." Itachi told him. "But we don't even have a tour bus, nor do we have an agent who can schedule our appearances."

Neji felt his hopes sinking. "Yeah..." Neji sighed. "I guess that's true..."

The group sat in silence.

"Something like that wouldn't stop you, Itachi." Azimora said suddenly, joining the conversation. "The Itachi I know would jump at the thought and try to use those ties to Konoha Music Studios to get yourself an agent and a tour bus, and go on tour."

Itachi stared at the floor. "It's not that easy." He murmured. "You can't just call Konoha Music Studios and ask for a tour bus and an agent. Remember that KM Studios is a television station, as well as a record company. If they have a whole stock of tour busses and whatever else we freaking need, I'll eat my foot."  
"Well, you are a very popular band. You have so many connections to so many different companies, it's not even funny!" Azimora flipped her head and walked over to the drawer where the band kept their sponsorship letters and various other documents from more companies than they could count.

"You've got sponsors from so many different music companies!" Azimora said, pulling out a thick wad of envelopes. "I sorted through all these letters, proposals, whatever. So I know what you have more than you do." Azimora pulled the elastic band off the envelopes, and proceeded to go through them.

"Look, you've got one from that guitar company you guys seem to like so much!" Azimora said holding up the envelope.

The band remained silent.

Azimora rolled her eyes, and smirked to herself. She knew more than they did about their sponsors. She knew way more.

Azimora held up one of the envelopes that she originally found unopened. "You guys didn't even open this one, but I did for you. You got this last year. It's called a record deal. Heard of them?"

"Yeah." Itachi muttered. "I've heard of them."

Azimora pulled out the letter, and proceeded to read it out loud:

"_To whom it may concern,_

_This letter is a proposal for the members of The Fifth Element. We at Konoha Music Studios believe you are ready for the big time. And so, we offer you our assistance in making yourselves an official band."_

"I thought we already were!" Naruto cried.

Azimora ignored him and continued.

"_We offer you the opportunity to record a new record, as well as assist you in going on tour if you-"_

Itachi snatched the letter out of Azimora's hand, almost tearing it in half in the process.

"You could've said please." Azimora muttered bitterly.

Itachi read over the letter. Then without saying a word, he passed it to Neji who read it over. Neji passed it on to Naruto, who passed it to Sasuke who passed it to Shikamaru, who looked up at the group, his face blank.

Then Shikamaru smirked. "Are you going to eat your foot, Itachi?"

Itachi smirked. "No."

"The letter's dated from six months ago." Neji murmured as he ran the letter through his head. "How do we know that they're still going to support us?"

"Well," Azimora said, her voice reaching that mischievous pitch it only reached when she had something big to say. "I don't know about you guys, but I know how I know that they're still going to support you."

"How?" Itachi asked.

"This came in the mail today." Azimora held up an envelope that clearly had been opened already.

"You seriously go through our mail?" Itachi growled taking the envelope from Azimora.

"Why not?" Azimora asked with an innocent smile on her face.

Itachi pulled out the letter and proceeded to read it.

"_To whom it may concern,"_ Itachi began.

"_We are still awaiting the reply of The Fifth Element in regards to-"_

"Okay, we get it." Sasuke muttered.

Itachi read the letter over silently, before passing it to Neji, who passed it...you get the idea.

"So..." Shikamaru placed the letter on the table. "What are we going to do?"

The group looked around at each other.

"I say, yes." Naruto slapped his hand on the table.

"I agree." Sasuke slapped his hand down.

"Count me in." Itachi slapped his hand down.

"Do you have to ask?" Shikamaru smirked and put his hand down.

The group looked towards Neji who was smirking at him.

"Do we get to take our friends with us?" Neji asked.

The group looked around at each other again.

"HELL YES!" They cried simultaneously.

"I'm in." Neji put his hand on the table.

"Do we have to do that long cheer?" Naruto asked.

"No, we can make up a smaller one." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"I got one." Neji said. "I stole it from one of my favourite book series."

"Which one?" Shikamaru asked.

"_Pendragon_."

The group raised their eyebrows.

"Okay?" Itachi said awkwardly.

"I'm going to say 'Hobey-ho', the rest of you reply immediately afterwards, with 'Let's Go!' Go it?"

"So... Hobey-ho, let's go?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly." Neji said with a smirk.

"Do it." Sasuke ordered.

"HOBEY-HO?" Neji cried.

"LET'S GO!" The band cried, and broke from their circle.

"Dial that number, Itachi." Neji said, feeling the energy that was now flowing through the band after over a year of dormancy. "We're going on tour."

**A/N: REJOICE! SPADER! Those of you who have read the **_**Pendragon**_** series, you will understand my madness. For those of you who have never read **_**Pendragon**_**, shame on you. Get off the computer, go to your local library and pick up **_**Pendragon – Journal of an Adventure through Time and Space Book 1: The Merchant of Death**_** written by D.J. MacHale. It's an incredible series about a boy named Bobby Pendragon who was whisked away from his home town of Stony Brook by his Uncle Press and shot through a Flume, which is similar to a wormhole because it sends you through time and space, and ends up in worlds he never thought existed. Why? Because Bobby Pendragon is something called a 'Traveler', which basically means he's responsible for keeping the entire universe from basically destruction. Now, do you think this sounds cheesy? Let me tell you this: It's impossible to tell you what **_**Pendragon **_**is about without spoiling anything. Just keep this in mind: READ **_**PENDRAGON**_**! It's a huge series. TEN BOOKS! And the number of pages averages around 300 to 600 pages per book! How great is that? I've only read 1-8, but I'm going to finish the series this summer! I'm currently reading number 5! :D**

**Okay, I'd better get back to doing something else.**

**~ SilverEyeShinobi**


	2. Chapter 2: Bored

**A/N: Here we go! Number two!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: AnuHit, Shojen Vampward, DarkAngel2098, SparkDazzleDuez, O.o Crazy Brunette o.O, grunty07, Katarina Wolffe **

**And Mongol Hoards BTW.**

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: Bored

Tenten sat on her couch, staring at the television. Boredom can make a person go crazy. Right now, for no apparent reason, she was watching _SpongeBob SquarePants _on some children's channel that she couldn't remember the name of.

She was way too proud to admit to her friends that she really did miss Neji. Though Sakura was always making a big deal out of it, whining about wanting to see Sasuke, and how they never get to see the band anymore.

Though it was a couple weeks ago, every time Tenten thought back to the day she called Neji and told them to go on tour, she felt as if they would completely disappear from their lives. Though he had promised to take her with him, Tenten wasn't sure. Even Neji didn't know whether it would be allowed or not. I mean, the security that would be needed, and everything else. Besides, tour busses aren't exactly built for a band and its group of commoner friends.

Tenten gave up on the television, turned it off and proceeded to go upstairs. She opened the door to her bedroom, and flopped down on her bed. Her eyes scanned the room as she completely zoned out. Her eyes fell on the group photograph of The Fifth Element in its picture frame. Tenten immediately stood up and lifted it off her dresser.

A wave of nostalgia washed over her. She had received this picture three years ago on the first day she met the band. Sakura had fainted at the sound of Sasuke's voice, and they had put her on the table to watch her comically freak out and almost fall off it. Then she recalled Neji sticking the 'Kick Here' sign on Itachi's pants. Tenten had caught a glimpse of it as they were leaving, but that was all she needed. She smiled as she remembered kicking him so hard, he fell onto the ground. Neji had almost killed himself laughing.

As Tenten wiped the layer of dust off the picture, she couldn't help but notice how different the group looked when comparing the picture to today. Neji's hair had grown a little longer, but it had gotten to the point where Neji had no choice but to trim it, lest it get longer than the middle of his thighs. Now his hair came down to the middle of his back. Naruto's hair had grown as well. Though he had been trimming it over the last several years, Tenten knew that Naruto had finally given up on trimming his hair, so it was now three inches long. Not only that, but Naruto had chin hairs for crying out loud. Why they delayed their growth until he was twenty-one, Tenten didn't know, but they did. Upon thinking this, Tenten silently prayed that Neji wouldn't grow chin hairs. Heaven forbid Neji ever grow chin hairs. Shikamaru had kept up with his haircuts. He hadn't changed much at all. Then came Itachi. Itachi's hair was longer than it was back then, so now every time he got hit with even a five kilometre per hour wind gust (which honestly isn't much), his bangs would blow all over his face, forcing him to push it out of his eyes, making every girl in the area swoon, and possibly faint. But that theory couldn't be tested at all, due to the fact that the band never left the house anymore. Tenten then found herself wishing the group could go on tour.

Tenten set the picture on her bedside table and flopped back on her bed. She suddenly found herself inexplicably tired. Tenten pulled the covers over herself, and closed her eyes.

Tenten's eyes cracked open. She realized it was dark. She lifted her head to look at the digital clock on her bedside table. It read 11:00 pm.

Tenten slid out of bed and proceeded to pull her pyjama's on, as she hadn't changed out of her clothes when she crawled into her bed in the first place.

No sooner than she got back into bed and closed her eyes, she heard a sharp _tak_. Tenten ignored the sound.

_Tak._

Tenten continued to ignore the sound.

_Tak._

All right, what the bloody hell was that?

_Tak._

Tenten suddenly had an image of a monster in a closet. Tenten leapt out of bed and proceeded to stalk the closet. She grabbed a pencil off her desk.

_Tak._

Tenten flung the closet open and saw...nothing. Just clothes.

_Tak._

_All right, that's it. Something wants to piss me off tonight!_Tenten thought. Then she saw a tiny dark smudge appear in her window just as that _tak_ sound echoed through her room again.

_Don't tell me..._ Tenten thought to herself._ Someone's throwing rocks at my window._

Tenten walked over to her window and saw that unmistakeable dark smudge again. She began to get upset. She flung the curtains aside, and pulled the window open.

"Hey, wise guy! You quit-Neji?" Tenten was surprised.

Neji stood in the middle of her yard a handful of pebbles in his hand, grinning up at her. He picked a pebble from his hand and tossed it up to her window. She barely had time to duck, the pebble flying over her head and falling onto the bed. She turned around and grabbed the rock and hurled it through the window. It went way wide and didn't come close to hitting Neji.

"You fail." He laughed.

Tenten pouted. "That's not nice."

Neji tossed the pebbles away and proceeded to jump up on the porch railing, and pull himself up onto the porch roof.

"I never said you could come over." Tenten stuck her tongue out. "I'm not helping you up. You can get up yourself."

Neji grinned up at Tenten's window that was about a foot out of his reach.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair?" Neji asked.

Tenten fell backwards onto her bed trying not to laugh and wake up the rest of the house. She was hard pressed as squeaks of laughter got through ever couple of seconds. She finally pulled herself together and looked back out the window.

"Think this is long enough?" Tenten asked, showing her shoulder length hair. She always wore it down at night.

"You have a point there." Neji scratched his chin for a moment, and then he backed up to the edge of the porch roof, and ran towards the wall.

Tenten realized what he was going to do and jumped away from the window just as she heard a few sharp _thunks_ on the side of the house, and Neji's head appeared in her window.

"I'm still not helping you." Tenten said watching Neji dangle by his fingers, his feet propping him up on the outside wall, which allowed Tenten to see him.

"You're cruel." Neji said. Then he let go. Tenten looked out the window. Neji was back to the edge of the roof. He ran towards the wall. Neji's hands grabbed the windowsill, moments later, his head appeared, and he pulled himself through as easily as if he were only stepping through the window at ground level.

"So why weren't you going to help me?" Neji asked, sitting on the windowsill. He pulled his shoes off and threw them on Tenten's bedroom floor.

"Because you disturbed my rest." Tenten said easily.

"Oh, poor you." Neji said with a smirk. "I haven't gotten a good night sleep for the last several weeks."

"Why?"

"I've been coming up with new concepts for new songs, and designing the interior of the tour bus, soon to be ours."

"You actually got one?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. It's not finished yet though." Neji smirked. "But it's going to be good."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "So why did you decide you were going to show up at 11:00 at night?"

Neji shrugged. "I couldn't sleep anyway. I've slowly been turning into an insomniac for the last who knows how long."

Tenten raised her eyebrows. "There's a good idea for a song."

"What?" Neji stared at her incredulously.

"Insomniac." Tenten smirked.

"That's not bad actually..."

Tenten sat on her bed against the wall, smirking triumphantly.

"You always seem to come up with the best ideas." Tenten felt Neji's hand on the top of her head. He messed up her hair.

"HEY!" Tenten slapped his hand away. "Jerk."

"For someone who's ticked off about having me appear at 11:00 at night, you sure aren't telling me to leave."

"Leave." Tenten said simply.

"Really?"

Tenten looked at him. He just sat there on the windowsill, watching her expectantly. She looked away from him. She had been joking of course, but she wasn't so good at showing her feelings.

Neji slid off the windowsill. To Tenten's surprise, he grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. The room temperature went up several degrees as he leaned over her, his face inches away.

"Do you really want me to leave?" Neji asked.

Tenten sat silently for a moment. "N-No you can stay..." She said faintly.

Neji closed the gap and pressed his lips against hers. Tenten drew a shaky breath, and closed her eyes. Neji's hand slid across the back of her head.

Tenten felt numb. Her hands went to either side of Neji's face before wrapping around his neck.

Their lips finally parted.

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" Neji murmured, brushing the hair from her face.

Tenten pressed herself into his chest. "Yes..." She sighed.

Neji's arms wrapped around her, and he lay down on the bed beside her.

"We'll be together every day, once we're ready to leave Konoha."

"How do you know that?"

"Because we're all determined to bring you guys with us."

Tenten smiled to herself. "Thanks, Neji."

"Shhh." He whispered. "Just relax."

Tenten quieted down and relaxed. Her head was pressed against his chest, so she could hear his steady heartbeat faintly. Tenten closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: Mini Neji Tenten moment. And you know what? I think I finally learned how to write fluff.**

**You may or may not have noticed that my story's been changed to Humour/Friendship. That sounds about right :). There will be romance though. I just hope I can throw this story together with additional personal satisfaction.**

**REVIEW!**

**~ SilverEyeShinobi**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**A/N: Chapter three!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Lala girl in lala land, DarkAngel2098, mizzgirlygirl10, Rixclassa, Katarina Wolffe, O.o Crazy Brunette o.O, The MysteriousRed, night dae, AnuHit.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: Meeting

Tenten's eyes opened to the bright sunlight of the morning. Neji was gone.

_Was I dreaming, or was he really here?_ Tenten thought to herself. She rolled over and heard something crinkle beneath her. She quickly rolled back over, reached behind her back, and felt a piece of paper. She only took one look at the writing and instantly knew it was Neji's. As far as she knew, nobody could write in calligraphy using an ordinary pencil.

_Tenten,_ Tenten loved the way her name was written in the elegant script.

_Sorry I had to leave in the middle of the night. I had to be home by the time the others woke up, or they would have known something was up. Besides, how could I let them down like that? Their stomachs want pancakes. _Tenten laughed at that. _I'll call you later. Neji. P.S. You're so cute when you're sleeping._

Tenten blushed. One thing about Neji always ticked her off. He could make her blush without even being near. Tenten slid the letter into her bedside table drawer, and then she got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast.

* * *

Back at The Fifth Element's house, Neji was just putting the pancakes on the griddle.

"Neeeejiiiii..." Itachi moaned walking into the kitchen."Can you please give us an idea of what our tour bus is going to look like?"

"No, and if you ever stretch my name like that again, I'll seriously hurt you." Neji replied, flipping the pancakes.

"You're so mean..." Itachi gave a fake sob at the end of the sentence. "So only Tenten is allowed to stretch your name?" He said suddenly.

"Tenten doesn't stretch my name." Neji said bluntly.

"Oh."

"Well then you're probably the only one with a girlfriend who doesn't stretch their name." Shikamaru muttered, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Temari stretches your name?" Itachi began to laugh.

"It's not pretty. She only does it when she wants something from me."

"What does it sound like?"

Shikamaru was silent for a moment, then he twisted his voice to sound female. "Shikaaaa-kuuuuuun"

The room exploded with laughter.

"Dude, that's so bad!" Sasuke laughed.

"Yeah. Don't make me do it again." Shikamaru muttered.

"Does Hinata stretch your name, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Naruto said simply. "She's so quiet."

Neji snorted. "If you had said yes, I wouldn't have believed you."

Naruto laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?"Azimora asked as she walked into the kitchen, her hair wet from the shower she had taken.

"Girls who stretch their boyfriend's names." Itachi said, looking at Azimora with narrowed eyes.

Azimora laughed. "What's with the look?"

"Because you are guilty as charged." Itachi said simply now staring at the pile of blueberry buttermilk pancakes Neji had just put on the table.

The group chuckled.

"Now that I can see." Neji said, sitting down at the table.

"Am I really that predictable?" Azimora asked, piling pancakes on her plate.

"I'm sorry to say, yes." Itachi answered.

"I was asking Neji." Azimora said, but while she said it, Itachi lip synced with her words perfectly.

The group burst out laughing.

"Yeah, well...You've known me for most of your life." Azimora muttered, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Approximately eight years." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Holy, hang on..." Azimora seemed confused.

"My thoughts exactly." Sasuke said with an eyebrow raised.

"How long have you been boyfriend-girlfriend?" Naruto blurted.

"Well, when I said eight years, I meant the years where we hung out with each other." Itachi said with a shrug.

"I was going to say..." Azimora said.

"I didn't count the five where you weren't living in Konoha."

"Ah..."  
"I seriously don't remember anything about an Azimora until you were in tenth grade, nii-san." Sasuke said.

Itachi snorted.

"I moved to Konoha for the first time about thirteen or fourteen years ago." Azimora said with a shrug. "We were put in the same sixth grade classroom. We weren't really friends, but we weren't really enemies either."

Itachi smirked. "We were rivals. Simple as that."

"I find that inexplicably easy to believe..." Shikamaru murmured.

"Hmm, gee I wonder why?" Neji said with a smirk.

"Probably because you still have that rivalry thing going on?" Sasuke said in a question that was a statement.

Azimora and Itachi laughed.

"Oh yes." Itachi said.

"We definitely have that rivalry still going on." Azimora added.

"What did you have a rivalry with?" Naruto asked.

"Everything." Itachi said simply. "We would try to get higher marks than the other."

"So that's why you studied so much back then..." Sasuke said. "Now I understand."

"It was like, 'HAH! I got point five of a percent higher than you!'" Azimora cried.

The group laughed.

"And sports when we had gym class." Itachi added. "When we were on opposite teams, everyone would stay the heck out of our way."

"Especially when we were playing dodge ball."Azimora added.

"Oh man, remember the time when the entire class backed away into the walls while we just hurled balls at each other?" Itachi said with a laugh. "We didn't even notice they had all jumped out of the game until the teacher blew his whistle?"

"Oh yeah!" Azimora laughed.

"Who got hit?" Sasuke asked.

"We just kept throwing balls at each other. Who cares about who gets hit?" Azimora said simply. "But I totally succeeded in hitting Itachi in the face."

"I still haven't forgiven you for that." Itachi muttered, earning him laughs from the group.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Azimora said sarcastically.

"At least I didn't want to join the girl's gym class because gym was no longer co-ed." Itachi told her.

"WHAT?" Sasuke began to laugh as Azimora smirked.

"It's true. She wanted to join the boy's gym class because gym in high school isn't co-ed." Itachi said with a laugh.

"That's mean..." Azimora pouted.

Neji's cell phone suddenly rang. He got up from the table and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"  
_Hello? Is this Neji Hyuuga?_

"Yes." Neji replied.

_I'm just calling to let you know that your tour bus is finally complete._

* * *

Back at Tenten's house, Tenten, Temari, Sakura and Hinata were eating their breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast.

"I miss Neji's pancakes." Temari piped up suddenly. "Not that your food isn't good, Tenten, because it is."

Tenten nodded. "Yeah I get it."

"Of course, Tenten misses Neji just as much as his pancakes!" Sakura said with a smirk. She had been trying to get a confession out of her for an incredibly long time.

"Do not!" Tenten said easily. Of course she didn't miss him. She had seen him last night. Besides, he had promised to call her later today.

Tenten's cell phone rang at that moment. She pulled it out and looked at it.

_Speak of the devil..._ Tenten thought to herself. She got up from the table.

"It's Neji, isn't it?" Sakura taunted.

"Yeah, it is." Tenten said easily. "How many times does Sasuke call you?" She added bitterly. She was sick of Sakura's prodding.

Sakura went silent.

Tenten flipped her phone open. "Hello?"

_Hey, Tenten._

"What's up?"

_How would you guys like to see our tour bus?_

"Really? It's done?" Tenten gasped.

_Yup, it's done!_ Neji replied with a laugh.

"That's so great! Have you seen it yet?"

_Well, I already know what it looks like, but the others haven't seen it. We want you guys to come with us._

"Hang on," Tenten lowered the phone and went into the kitchen with a grin on her face.

"What is it?" Temari asked.

"Neji just invited us to go see their new tour bus!"

Temari blinked, Sakura shot Tenten a look, Hinata looked up at Tenten, her eyes wide.

"They're going on tour?" Temari finally got out.

Tenten suddenly remembered that they didn't know that the boys wanted to bring them with them.

"So, do you want to come?" Tenten asked.

The three girls continued to stare at her. Tenten saw their sadness in their eyes.

"Y-Yeah...I guess so." Temari finally said, her voice quiet.

Sakura and Hinata nodded in reply and looked at their plates.

Tenten lifted the phone back up to her ear.

"They're coming."

_You didn't tell them that we're bringing them with us, did you?_

Tenten gave an uneasy chuckle. "No."

_All right, meet us at KM Studios._

"Gotcha." Tenten replied. "See you soon!"

_Yeah..._

Tenten closed her phone.

The girls had begun to clean up their plates, a sad silence settling over the room.

"Don't worry, guys. It'll work out!" Tenten said with a smile.

"They're going on tour!" Sakura protested. "We can barely see them now, but when they go on tour, we won't see them at all!"

"Don't be sure about that." Tenten said with a smile.

When the girls finished cleaning up after breakfast, they piled into Tenten's car and drove off for KM Studios.

Tenten could feel the sadness coming off the girls in the back. She was tempted to tell them about the promise Neji had made to her, but decided against it.

When the girls arrived at KM Studios, the band was already there, waiting for them around their car. Azimora for some reason sat on the roof.

Tenten pulled in beside the car, killed the engine, and hopped out.

"Why are you sitting on the roof?" Tenten asked Azimora.

"There wasn't any room in the car, so they strapped me to the roof with bungee cords, and drove here with me on the roof." Azimora said with a shrug.

"LIAR!" Itachi cried.

Temari, Sakura and Hinata crawled out of the car.

"Hey!" Naruto greeted them.

"H-Hey..." Hinata said timidly, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Come on," Neji said, and began to lead the group inside the studio.

"Finally." Itachi sighed. "We get to see what you've been keeping from us for the last eternity."

Neji chuckled. "I seriously wish I had been left in the dark. You're going to lose your mind, I know it."

The girls followed the group, Tenten unable to wait to see the bus, the others dead silent.

"Ah! You're here!" An unfamiliar voice called.

The group looked up ahead to see a man with hair redder than Sasori's running towards them. He was wearing olive green cargo pants and a red shirt, and his hair was tied back in a spiky ponytail at the back of his head, sort of like Shikamaru, except it was way longer and way messier.

The group watched as the redhead tripped over his own feet as he ran towards them.

Itachi couldn't help but laugh.

The man got up, dusted himself off and walked the rest of the way there.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully. "You're The Fifth Element?"

"Yes." Neji replied.

Itachi sniggered.

"Nice to meet you." The redhead shook their hands one by one. "My name is Renji Abarai. I'm your agent."

"You?" Itachi laughed. "Someone who can't even stand on their own two feet?"

"New shoes." Renji flashed them, wiggling his foot. "I'm still not used to them."

"And that makes you trip?" Itachi snorted.

"ANYWAY!" Renji said loudly, making Tenten suspect that the shoe excuse was just that. An excuse. "Come see your tour bus!" Renji began to lead them off.

The group followed.

"He's a little weird, don't you think?" Tenten whispered to Neji.

Neji laughed. "Well then I guess you're calling us weird as well!"

"Touché." Tenten sighed, beaten again.

Renji stopped at a metal door that read 'No Unauthorized Entry!' on a nice big white sign.

"Who are they?" Renji gestured to the group of girls behind the band.

"Our good friends." Neji told him.

A look appeared in Renji's eyes that told Tenten he knew that the band wanted to bring them along.

"Well howdy do!" Renji said with a smile and proceeded to shake the girl's hands as well.

"Howdy do?" Temari said with a raised eyebrow.

"Old habits die hard." Renji said with a shrug and walked back to the door.

Temari sniggered. "Who says 'howdy do' anymore?"

"Apparently him." Sakura said with a snort.

Renji stuck a key in the lock and opened the door.

The first thing they saw was that the room was the size of a freaking airplane hangar. The next thing they noticed was that the room was filled with busses of all shapes and sizes.

"Fetch." Neji said sarcastically to the band.

"Which one's ours?" Itachi asked.

"Well, that's the question, isn't it?" Neji said with a laugh. "Has it been moved, Renji?"

Renji shook his head. "Go find it." He said with a grin.

"Follow me guys." Neji said, and began to walk away. Renji followed the group in the back.

"Where is it, where is it, where is it, where is it," Itachi kept repeating.

"Itachi if you keep saying that, I'm going to walk right by it on purpose, and you're going to have to wait another lap." Neji said simply.

Itachi immediately went silent. Shikamaru laughed.

Neji's eyes fell on their bus. He looked away a few moments later as if to continue looking for it. Then he stopped.

The group stopped with him.

"So?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Where is it?"

Neji began making wild motions with his arms. "Our bus is right..." Neji continued making the motions. Then he pointed to their bus with a flourish and said "THERE!"

**A/N: HAHA! CLIFF HANGER! CLIFF HANGER! Sorry...I just had to tease you guys. **

**REJOICE! RENJI ABARAI! He's my favourite Bleach character :P. I just had to put him in! Now if I spelled his last name wrong, don't slaughter me, because I won't be using his last name much. Sorry if he's a little OOC. I always imagined Renji to be a bit of an idiot. You have no idea how tempted I was to make Itachi say: "Are those eyebrows real?" If you've watched/read Bleach, you'd know what I'm talking about XD. But then I thought to myself, 'no...Renji will have normal eyebrows like every other 'normal' character in this story!' XD.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bus

**A/N: Today's tributes: mizzgirlygirl10, AnuHit, Shadow of the Forgotten Ones, Lala girl in lala land, O.o Crazy Brunette o.O, Katarina Wolffe, SparkDazzleDuez, MollieBabiie.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 4: Bus

The group stared at the bus. It was unlike anything they had ever seen. Better yet, it was inconspicuous. For now at least.

"You have to walk around the whole thing to see the effect." Neji told them with a smirk. The group proceeded to walk slowly around the bus, their mouths open slightly.

The tour bus was a double-decker, and was painted in nearly every colour of the rainbow. There were five sections, and they all transitioned into each other. By the bus entrance, there was a picture of a sky, with fluffy clouds and several white feathers drawn between the clouds. If you looked closely, you could see a slightly lighter shade of blue creating swirling images that didn't take a genius to know that it symbolized wind. Going to the left, the wind frame began to shift into a purple colour that got darker and darker. The wind swirls suddenly gave way to massive tongues of flame that seemed to erupt straight out of the windows, as well as the area of the bus closest to the ground. The flames suddenly began to change into leaves as the picture began to progress to the back of the bus. From out of the leaves came an image of a brilliantly painted forest that looked like those things cartoon characters paint on cliff walls, jump into it, and disappear off into the distance, but when the other character tries to do it, they crash into the cliff. Only the image wasn't a cartoon. It was real. It looked real. It looked incredible. Continuing to the other side of the bus, more leaves appeared, and shifted into lily pads, and gave way to a great blue expanse filled with fish, seaweed, and various other things found in oceans. The water began to shift into a brilliant orange colour, in which images seemed to twist and turn around each other in some kind of motionless, perpetual dance. You had to look closely to see images of wings, rings, and other awe inspiring images that could possibly symbolize the element of Spirit. Finally, the image twisted around the hood of the bus, and the twisting images became the swirling wind once again.

The group stared at the bus with awe.

"Neji..." Shikamaru finally said.

"Yeah?"

"You designed this, didn't you?"

Neji smirked. "Yes I did. But I didn't paint it."

The group continued to stare at the bus.

"You are amazing." Shikamaru finally said.

Neji chuckled. Then he walked over to the door. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

"Do I even want to?" Itachi asked. "This has already given me a heart attack."

Neji laughed, then opened the door and walked up the steps. Naruto followed immediately.

"HOLY CRAP!" Naruto's awestruck voice cried from inside the bus.

The rest of the group broke. They immediately began to file towards the bus steps.

"Wow..." Tenten sighed upon seeing the inside of the bus.

There was a full carpet. No joke. An actual carpet. But that wasn't all. There were posters of the group all over the walls. Two hammocks were stretched out in different corners of the room, and there was a pile of beanbag chairs in another corner. There was a bookshelf that had been bolted to the wall, and was already filled with books. There was a table that sat against one of the walls, that was clearly an air hockey table. Itachi ran over to it immediately, and discovered that if you pulled four pins on either side, you could flip the table still in its frame, and play foosball.

"What the hey..." Shikamaru suddenly murmured noticing two hallways on either side of the staircase. He walked through one.

"Guys! Come here! Look at this!" Shikamaru cried. The group immediately booked it through one of the two tiny halls. Upon reaching the other side, they discovered that the foosball area was just half the length of the bus. The other half was in the back. And in the back of the tour bus, was that flat screen TV the band had wanted so much for the last who knows how long. Naruto gave a whoop that sounded like tires screeching. There was a huge rack of DVD's, and videogames on either side of the room. Not only that, but there was a beautiful surround sound stereo system stuck all over the room. There were even hidden strobe lights and other various things that can make a room party central.

"This thing is equipped like an RV!" Temari cried upon seeing the mini kitchen right behind them where the stairs were on the other side.

"Everybody upstairs!" Neji cried, waving his arm dramatically as he slid from the room. The group followed him, eager to see the rest of the bus.

Upon reaching the second floor, Itachi ran forward, gave a tremendous whoop while he leapt high in the air, turning while he did so, and landing with a _whump_ on another beanbag chair. There were tonnes of beanbag chairs and more hammocks on the second floor.

"Are we sleeping in here or something?" Sasuke asked, flopping down on his own beanbag chair.

"Yes, because our budget was too small to allow for the installation of beds." Neji said simply. "We do have pillows and blankets though. They're next door." Neji pointed to the tiny hallways behind the stairs that were identical to the ones on the first floor. The group spilled through the hallways. Neji followed them. The group was gazing around at the dressers that lined the walls.

"How many dressers do you need?" Sakura asked with awe.

"That's about it actually." Sasuke said easily, leaning up against the wall with his arms behind his head. He yawned widely.

"Two per person?" Temari snorted.

"Yeah about that..." Itachi murmured.

"Just come out and say it." Azimora muttered, her eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted into a mischievous grin.

Shikamaru shrugged. "We want to take you guys with us."

Nobody spoke. Nobody moved.

Sakura's eye seemed to be twitching.

"Y-You what?" Temari whispered.

"We want to take you guys with us." Neji repeated for Shikamaru.

Sakura seemed to be processing the data. She was constantly blinking.

Temari's face was completely blank.

Hinata suddenly grinned. "R-Really?"

"It's no fun without you guys." Naruto said easily.

Hinata's cheeks flushed.

"W-Wait..." Temari still didn't seem to get it. "You're saying...you want us, to go on tour with you..."

Just from listening to her words, Tenten knew that Temari didn't believe it herself.

The band looked at each other with grins on their faces, and then looked back at the girls.

"Yeah." They all said in perfect sync.

Sakura fainted. She does that a lot. But lucky for her, Sasuke was there to catch her. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why does she always faint?" Sasuke asked the girls.

Tenten shrugged. "She just does."

Temari was still in shock, Hinata couldn't stop smiling. Sakura had, of course, fainted.

"Clearly you already knew about this." Itachi said to Tenten, raising his eyebrows.

Tenten nodded.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Temari cried.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise." Tenten replied.

"So," Renji had entered the room. "You like your bus?"

"Understatement!" Shikamaru cried.

"We love it." Itachi said simply.

At that moment, Sakura woke up. She lifted her head and realized that Sasuke was holding her up, and you guessed it, she jumped away immediately, flushing bright red.

"Who wants to play air hockey with me?" Itachi announced, starting for the door.

"Me!" Naruto cried and followed Itachi out of the room.

The group began to dissolve, and disappear into various rooms.

Tenten skipped down the stairs and found the group scattered around the foosball room. Naruto and Itachi were smacking the air hockey puck across the air hockey table.

"NO!" Naruto cried when the plastic disc shot through his net with a sharp _clink_.

Itachi moved the dial on his score board up one. Naruto started the game up again.

Shikamaru was laying in one of the hammocks with a pillow under his head, his eyes closed.

Temari and Hinata were going through the bookshelf, occasionally pulling one off.

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in the beanbag chairs, pitching a ping-pong ball at each other. Sasuke suddenly went sideways off his beanbag chair to snatch the ping-pong ball that went wide. He actually caught it, which was the amazing thing.

"Got it." He said simply.

Sakura laughed at him.

"Where's Azimora?" Neji asked.

_BEEEEEEEEEP!_

The entire room jumped.

"As if I didn't already know." Itachi muttered, tossing his air hockey paddle on the table, and walking to the front of the bus.

Naruto grinned and began scoring in Itachi's unguarded net with a grin on his face.

Itachi stared at Azimora sitting in the driver's seat of the bus, pretending to drive it. He couldn't get rid of that amused smirk on his face, or that constant chuckle.

"That is so you." Itachi said finally.

Azimora honked the horn a couple more times.

Itachi shook his head a couple times and walked away.

"You can have a turn if you want." Azimora said with a smirk.

"I'll pass." Itachi said glancing back at her grinning face.

"Suit yourself." Azimora turned back to her driving game.

Itachi got back to the air hockey table just in time to snatch the plastic disc before it entered his net again.

"No fair!" Naruto cried.

"Hey, you've probably scored twenty times since I left." Itachi said with a smirk.

Naruto laughed. "Actually, I wasn't even counting."

Neji was now lying in the other hammock. Tenten had joined Temari and Hinata's book hunt.

Renji just stood against the wall watching the group chill out inside the bus. If this kept up the way it was now, they'd be spending the night here. He could deal with that. It was like an extra long break.

Azimora came back from her bus driving game. She proceeded to watch Itachi kick Naruto's butt at air hockey.

She turned her head and saw Neji and Shikamaru lying in the hammocks. Neji had a book in his hands and was reading it. Shikamaru on the other hand, looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

Azimora's brain began to start up. She smirked as she crawled over to Shikamaru's hammock and slid under it. She popped up the other side, grabbed the mesh, and pulled it sharply upwards.

"GAH!" Shikamaru yelped and fell out of the hammock.

"Azimora." Itachi shook his head.

Temari had a hand over her mouth in concern, but was clearly laughing at what just happened.

Shikamaru stood up and dusted his pants off. "That's the last time I take a nap when you're around." He muttered. Shikamaru was clearly bitter. He now had nowhere to sit, lie down whatever. He didn't trust the hammocks anymore.

Azimora came out from behind the hammock and went back to watching the air hockey game.

"I win." Itachi said in a monotone as he turned the dial up one more, and spun it back to zero.

"Dang..." Naruto sighed. He spun his dial back to zero as well. "Hey, Shika, you done with the hammock?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru muttered. He was sitting on the floor against the wall.

Naruto whooped and jumped in the hammock.

Azimora began to play air hockey with Itachi.

Shikamaru watched Naruto swinging back and forth in the hammock with a stupid grin on his face.

"Naruto looks like he's having fun." Temari laughed.

"I didn't even know a hammock could swing that high." Tenten added.

_SNAP!_ One end of the hammock broke off the wall and Naruto plummeted to the ground.

"OW!" he cried.

The entire room burst out laughing.

Naruto stood up, grabbed the loose end and looked from the spot the hammock used to be tied to, and to the loose end.

"How do I get this back up?" He asked.

Neji chuckled and got off his hammock. He took the loose end and tried to figure out exactly how he was going to do it. Naruto meanwhile, took Neji's hammock.

"HEY!" Neji cried realizing what Naruto had done.

Naruto laughed at him.

Neji sighed and proceeded to try to fix the hammock. It appeared that Naruto had swung the hammock so high, that he cleared the hook that kept it in place. He slid the end back on the hook.

"Don't swing so high." He told Naruto. "You swung right off the hook."

The room laughed again.

"You guys are a riot!" Renji laughed from the wall. "You all have your own personalities, and whenever they clash, they seem to-" Renji got hit in the head with the air hockey disc.

"Whoops." Itachi began to chuckle.

Renji rubbed his forehead where the disc hit him. "Ow." He said bluntly.

The room laughed.

"Nice going, Itachi." Azimora laughed as she picked the disc off the floor and threw it back on the air hockey table.

"How did you send that thing flying anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"I just hit it really hard and it took off." Itachi said with a shrug.

Neji disappeared into the television room.

Azimora and Itachi resumed their air hockey game.

Sasuke and Sakura suddenly jumped off their beanbag chairs and tore towards the hammock that Neji just fixed. Sakura got there first, and jumped on. Sasuke was right behind her, and seriously couldn't stop, so he just jumped on it as well. The entire hammock flipped over, sending both of them to the floor.

Sakura lay on top of Sasuke for a few seconds, then she began to laugh.

"That was awesome." Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura laughed harder.

Tenten stuck a book back on the shelf and proceeded to walk into the television room to see what Neji was doing. She found him passed out cold on one of the couches. He did say he hadn't been getting much sleep lately.

Tenten poked him a couple of times to see if he really was asleep. Neji didn't even twitch. Oh yeah. He was out. Tenten left him in peace and returned to the foosball room.

**A/N: Any supporters of the World Cup here? Watch this video. It's called The Fellowship of the Vuvuzela. Seriously, go watch it. It's amazing. Especially if you know The Lord of the Rings. And you love the Vuvuzela like I do XD.**

**SilverEyeShinobi**


	5. Chapter 5: Sleep

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to: Lala girl in lala land, Katarina Wolffe, SparkDazzleDuez, sumbunnyluvsu77, night dae, mizzgirlygirl10, Rixclassa, Kyarorain-Chan, MollieBabiie **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 5: Sleep

"Just leave him alone, guys." Tenten protested as the group crowded around the couch that Neji was still sleeping on.

"We need to get home, and he doesn't trust anyone but himself with his car." Itachi explained.

"Hey Neji..." Naruto said quietly while poking Neji in the arm. "Hey Hinata, is Neji ticklish?"

Hinata shrugged. "Nobody's had the guts to do it."

Naruto proceeded to tickle Neji. Neji didn't even twitch.

"Seriously, he's tired. Just leave him alone!" Tenten told them. "I'll drive you home if I have to."

Shikamaru went to the end of the couch were Neji's head lay. Shikamaru grabbed either side of Neji's head and shook it while saying "Neji! WAKE UP!"

Neji groaned and opened his eyes. "Bastards." He muttered. "Just when I had finally fallen asleep too."

"What did I tell you?" Tenten sighed.

"We were just thinking about you." Itachi shrugged. "You won't let us drive your car, and we've got to go home."

Neji sat up and slid off the couch. Tenten saw dark shadows under his eyes. They were faint, but they were there.

"All right, all right." He murmured tiredly.

"You don't want to drive, do you?" Tenten asked Neji as they put on their shoes at the front of the bus.

Neji shook his head. "My mind is as blurry as hell."

"Well...What if I drive your car so you don't have to?" Tenten asked.

Neji looked up at her. "Who will drive yours?"

"Hinata has her licence." Tenten shrugged.

Neji closed the bus. "Yeah I guess that'll be fine."

Neji looked really tired. I mean really tired.

"When was the last time you had a good night sleep?" Tenten asked.

Neji shrugged. "About a week ago."

The group made it through the parking lot to their cars.

"Well," Renji began. "I suppose I'll see you again soon! I have your phone numbers so I'll call if anything comes up."

"Yup," Itachi said. "Oh and sorry about the puck in the face."

Renji rubbed his forehead with narrowed eyes. "It's cool."

Itachi turned to walk back towards the car. Renji grinned and grabbed Itachi from behind.

"AH!" Itachi cried as Renji put him in a headlock and noogied him endlessly. Azimora looked thrilled.

Renji finally let Itachi go. Itachi stared at Renji with a smirk on his face.

"This means war." Itachi said, flattening his hair.

Azimora walked over to Renji. "Can you teach me how to do that sometime?" She asked.

Renji laughed at Itachi's look of shock.

"Sorry, kiddo. I don't think Itachi wants me to." Renji replied. "See ya!" Renji walked back towards KM Studios.

"That guy is so cool." Naruto laughed.

Neji slid into the passenger seat of his car.

"You're not driving?" Itachi asked, looking at Neji.

"Tenten's driving." Neji replied, closing his eyes.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

Tenten gave Hinata her keys.

"Hey, when we get back, are you guys going to stay for a bit?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, why not?" Temari said with a laugh.

Temari, Sakura, Azimora, and Naruto jumped into Tenten's car, driven by Hinata. The rest were in Neji's car driven by Tenten.

Itachi plugged his iPod into the speaker of Neji's car, and proceeded to play The Beatles the whole way home.

"Will you turn that off?" Neji muttered bitterly when they were halfway home.

Itachi turned the volume down. "Do you want it off, or is this fine?"

"No, that's fine." Neji closed his eyes again.

"Jeeze, how much have you been sleeping lately?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not much." Neji replied faintly.

"What have you been doing?" Itachi asked.

"Ugh...designing our bus and writing songs." Neji muttered. "Leave me alone."

The group left Neji alone. When they finally made it to The Fifth Element's house, Neji was asleep again.

"Neji, we're home." Tenten prodded him a couple of times.

Neji's eyes opened. He rubbed his face and got out of the car. The group got out of the cars and filed into the house.

"Man, it's so good to be back here!" Temari said with a grin and leapt onto the living room couches.

Neji meanwhile went up to his bedroom. He pulled the curtains over his window, pulled himself into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Back at KM Studios, Renji was sitting in his office with an incredibly long list of phone numbers and a telephone in front of him. That was his job. He was The Fifth Element's agent, and so his job was to schedule appearances, and pretty much everything else. Today's project: Figuring out where they were going to go while they were on tour.

"Hey, Renji, working for them already?" Tsunade asked, standing in the door.

"Why not?" Renji shrugged. "They haven't kicked me out, and they've already hit me in the forehead with an air hockey disc."

Tsunade laughed. "Rowdy bunch of bandits, aren't they?"

Renji laughed. "They're teenagers."

Tsunade laughed again. "They're all in their twenties, Renji."

"Seriously?" Renji looked at Tsunade like she was crazy. "How old are they?"

"Old enough to be in college, that's for sure."

"All right, that doesn't make them seem so old anymore." Renji laughed.

"Try looking up their website." Tsunade suggested. "Every good agent knows their clients inside and out."

Renji turned on his net book. "What's the address?"

"It's pretty easy to figure out. thefifthelement dot kon."

Renji laughed. "It's that easy?"

"Yes." Tsunade said. "Well, I'll leave you to it." Tsunade left.

Renji began to scroll through the website, clicking on various links to different pages. There was even a video page where all they did was goof around. There was a video that was made a year ago titled _Jammin'_. Renji clicked it, and realized it was an eight minute video of the band in their garage basically just...jamming. Renji laughed as the group cracked jokes between drum pounding, guitar playing, and some random raps that Neji had clearly come up with on the spot.

Renji went through the whole website, and suddenly found a little 'chat with the band' page that seemed to be full of messages that said "You guys are amazing!" and the occasional "Neji I love you!" as well as various other love confessions, mostly for Neji and Itachi, but mostly Neji. Renji randomly decided to count them all up and came up with a leader board. Neji was at the top of the list, followed by Itachi, then Sasuke, Shikamaru finally Naruto. Renji also found that Naruto and Shikamaru were pretty even when it came to a popularity contest.

Renji clicked the 'send a message' button, and began to type.

_Hey, kids. _Renji smiled at the joke. He would always call them kids. They acted like kids, so why not?

_Nice website. Have I mentioned how much of a riot you guys are? I watched all your videos, when in reality I should be doing my work. Hope Neji's getting caught up on his sleep, and Itachi, no hard feelings about the noogie, all right? Stay crazy. Renji._

Renji hit the send button. Then he thought about what the fans who visited the site would say about his comment. They'd probably be wondering what he was talking about. Just as long as The Fifth Element got his message, he didn't care what everyone else thought.

* * *

Back at The Fifth Elements' house, the group was piled around the television watching _My Sisters Keeper_. It was a very sad movie. The only reason they were watching it at that particular moment was because they wanted to see who could hold themselves together and not cry.

Tenten and Sakura had long since lost. They had already gone through twenty tissues each, and couldn't stop crying. Next, the group practically watched as stone faced Naruto lost it and began to cry. Hinata started to cry out of sympathy for Naruto, then all the sorrow in the air got to Temari's head and she began to cry. Now, the only people remaining were Azimora, Itachi, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. Neji was still sleeping.

"No-ho-ho!" Shikamaru cried as the very sad music returned before he was ready for it, and he began to cry.

Temari began to laugh at Shikamaru while tears streamed down her own face. Tenten and Sakura were now outright sobbing. Itachi, Azimora and Sasuke had the faces of zombies.

Sasuke suddenly started crying at the part where the girl goes home for the last time because she was dying of cancer, and was smiling like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"No fair." Sasuke muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Itachi and Azimora weren't speaking, or moving. Then as the movie reached its climax where the narrator announces that the girl died, a single tear fell down both of their cheeks at the exact same time.

"Okay, so who won?" Shikamaru laughed, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"I don't know." Tenten replied, still sobbing.

Sakura let out a fresh wave of sobs.

"You're so emotional, Sakura." Sasuke muttered, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hand.

"I c-can't help it!" Sakura cried. "It's just so sad!"

Itachi and Azimora were still completely blank.

"Let it out now." Temari told them. "The movie's over, so it doesn't count anymore."

They gave no response.

Neji suddenly walked into the living room, the shadows under his eyes gone, but his eyes still weary. Then he spotted the carnage.

"What the heck happened in here?" He asked.

"We watched _My Sisters Keeper._" Tenten explained, wiping her eyes for what felt like the millionth time.

"Oh." Neji said. His tone told Tenten he understood. Neji disappeared into the kitchen.

Shikamaru suddenly chuckled. "Temari, you've got raccoon eyes."

Temari's hand clocked Shikamaru on the head. "Shut up." She muttered.

"I'll be back." Tenten muttered. She got up, walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. She ran cold water, and splashed it on her face.

"I only got half way through that movie and I had to turn it off." A voice said.

Tenten looked out the bathroom door and saw Neji coming up the stairs.

"How are you feeling now?" Tenten asked.

Neji shrugged. "Still tired, but I think I'll be fine in the morning."

"Sleep well, then." Tenten told him as he disappeared into his room.

"Hn" was his simple reply, and the door closed.

Tenten returned to the living room and left Neji in peace.

**A/N: Have you seen **_**My Sisters Keeper**_**? I knew it was sad before I even watched it, but my brother said it was really good, so we started watching it at home. I only caught the end of it, but the music was enough to make me get a lump in my throat. I had to blank my mind to stop myself from crying at the dinner table. I have a pride, okay?**

**I wasn't able to fit any romance in this chapter. I have a science exam to go for, but you know what? I think I'm going to promise romance in the next chapter. Dang, I hope I don't break it.**

**SilverEyeShinobi**


	6. Chapter 6: Football

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to: night dae, mizzgirlygirl10, Lala girl in lala land, Katarina Wolffe, sumbunnyluvsu77, AnuHit, LittleCassie, SparkDazzleDuez, MollieBabiie, DarkAngel12098, The MysteriousRed, Kyororain-Chan.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 6: Football

Tenten's eyes opened as light filtered through the basement window. She yawned widely and sat up.

_I wonder if Neji's up yet,_ she thought to herself as she stretched her stiff muscles.

Tenten got off the air mattress and walked upstairs. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when she saw the empty kitchen.

_He's probably still sl-_ Tenten gasped as an arm suddenly went around her waist.

"Good morning," Neji's voice crooned in her ear.

"Damn it, Neji, you scared me half to death!" Tenten cried.

"Sorry," Neji murmured. His lips found hers, and Tenten's anger melted away. She sighed as his hand ran through her hair. She stood still letting him hold her close. She could almost feel her knees getting ready to call it quits so Neji could be the only one to hold her up. So she could just let go and be at his mercy.

Their lips finally parted, and they stared at each other for a few moments.

Tenten wished he would just hurry up and kiss her again, but then she remembered that they still had yet to make breakfast for the group.

_Maybe later..._ Tenten thought faintly as Neji let her go and began to search for his griddle.

Ten minutes into cooking, down came Sasuke, followed by Naruto, Itachi and Azimora. Then in came Hinata and Sakura, tailed by Temari, with Shikamaru bringing up the rear two minutes after Temari's entry.

"Hiii, Sasuke-kuun." Sakura drawled when she entered and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"Hi, Sakura." Sasuke replied, and proceeded to pretend Sakura wasn't glomping him. But even then, that was nearly impossible when a girl suddenly kisses you.

Itachi laughed at his little brother's predicament.

"Oh man, you hypocrite!" Itachi laughed, leaning on the counter for support.

The group stared at Sasuke and Sakura. They couldn't even tell if Sasuke was enjoying it or not. They couldn't see his face, but he sure wasn't moving.

Next thing they knew, Sasuke pushed her away.

"You were awake the whole time, weren't you?" He said immediately.

Sakura giggled and took her seat.

"I can't believe you just did that." Sasuke said, his forehead hitting the table with a loud _thunk._

The room burst out laughing.

"You even had me fooled, Sakura." Temari laughed.

"Right in front of everyone..." the group faintly heard Sasuke moan. "My ego's been bruised..."

The room started to laugh again.

"Right," Neji said with a grin on his face. "Food time." Neji put a plate of pancakes on the table.

The group snatched up the pancakes in record time.

"I have so missed these!" Temari moaned as she took a bite of the pancake.

"The football game is on today, isn't it?" Shikamaru said suddenly.

"Stop calling it football." Itachi muttered. "It's soccer."

"Deal. I call it football." Shikamaru muttered.

"Well I know about a soccer game that's playing today." Temari said with a shrug. "Suna's playing."

"Konoha will whoop their asses." Shikamaru said simply.

"You wanna bet?" Temari cried.

"Depends. What's your wager?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari thought about it. She could just wager money, or she could do something else...

Temari grinned. "If Suna wins today's soccer game, you have to do all the house work, minus cooking of course, all day today."

Shikamaru twitched. Then he began put his fingertips together.

"Uh oh." Naruto laughed.

Shikamaru looked up. "If Konoha wins, you have to wear nothing but pink all day."

Temari twitched as well. She hated pink.

"Deal." Temari said stiffly.

"It's a deal for me too." Shikamaru replied.

The two shook hands on it, glaring at each other and clearly gripping with more force than necessary. They broke their hand shake

Neji nudged Tenten with his elbow. Tenten leaned over.

"I hope they tie." Neji whispered.

Tenten laughed. From Neji's tone, she knew he had a plan.

Once Temari and Shikamaru finished eating, they got up from the table and immediately went into the living room to watch the game.

The rest of their group finished their pancakes, and dispersed through the house. Most of the group ended up in the basement after a few minutes.

Itachi was strumming his acoustic guitar. They had the TV in the basement tuned to the soccer game as well, so they knew exactly what was going on at any given moment.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Shikamaru's voice echoed through the whole house as the blue-shirted Sunagakure players brought the ball into the penalty area and took their shot.

"YES!" Shikamaru roared while Temari's groans of frustration backed him up as Konoha's keeper stopped the ball.

Neji chuckled.

Sakura meanwhile was going through a pile of her pink clothes with Hinata in case Temari actually lost the bet. Neji had even left a wonderful pile of dishes, and a nice long list of things to be done for the day.

"Do you think Temari would look good in this?" Sakura asked, holding up a spaghetti strap top in one hand, and a bright pink skirt in the other.

Tenten laughed. "She'd kill you!"

Sakura laughed. "That's true. But, Shikamaru only stated that she wear pink all day. Shikamaru never said she could pick her outfit."

Neji laughed. "You're so bad!"

Itachi was looking over Neji's list with a grin on his face. "So are you, Neji."

Neji chuckled, thinking about his wonderful list.

"I did put 'clean the toilet' on there, right?" Neji asked.

Itachi laughed. "Yes."

Temari suddenly screeched. The group looked at the television to see Suna's keeper on the ground, as he had tripped while trying to stop Konoha's attacker.

"GO GO GO GO!" Shikamaru cried. Neji could just see him standing up with his arms in the air.

Suddenly, one of Suna's defence men came flying out of nowhere and just took Konoha's attacker out.

"YES! PENALTY!" Shikamaru cried.

The referee put the ball on the ground and the attacker who had been fouled backed up a few steps to take the kick.

"KICK IT! KICK IT!" Shikamaru roared from upstairs.

"BLOCK IT! BLOCK IT!" Temari's agonized cry said.

Konoha's attacker kicked the ball...the keeper leapt high into the air and swatted the ball from the sky.

"YES!" Temari cried.

"NO!" Shikamaru cried.

The group began to laugh.

"This is amazing!" Sasuke cried, his head back while he roared with laughter. "It's like Neji in the playoffs!"

"HEY!" Neji cried and clocked Sasuke on the head. "I'm not that dramatic."

Itachi laughed.

Finally, the first half ended. Shikamaru and Temari came down into the basement for a moment, their faces looking annoyed, tired and excited all at once.

"That's some war going on up there." Neji commented. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura and Hinata stuffing the pink clothes out of sight. Itachi did the same with his list.

"Suna's going to win." Temari said, causing Shikamaru to raise his eyebrows. "Their keeper is too good, and their defence is almost impenetrable!"

"Says you." Shikamaru muttered. "Suna's been offside more times than I can count."

"Har har har." Temari snorted. "Come on. Half time's almost over."

Shikamaru and Temari walked back upstairs.

A few more minutes later, the second half started up. The entire group was now officially watching the football (soccer if you oh so desire) game.

"Konoha!"

"Suna!"

"Konoha!"

"Suna!"

Tenten looked to her left to see Hinata curled up against Naruto, having a friendly argument over who was going to win. Naruto had taken the side of Konoha, Hinata was sticking with Suna.

_That's so cute!_ Was Tenten's first thought. Then she felt Neji's tension.

"You all right, Neji?" Tenten asked.

Neji nodded.

"WHAT?" Shikamaru cried when the referee blew his whistle just as Konoha's best attacker got the ball and booted it into the net. The goal was declared 'offside' and it didn't count.

"THAT WAS SO NOT OFFSIDE!" He cried.

The TV showed a replay, complete with the offside line, and Shikamaru was proved wrong.

"HA HA!" Temari cried.

"DANG IT!" Shikamaru cried.

Neji chuckled. "Poor sucker."

Itachi laughed.

Five minutes to the end of the game, Temari and Shikamaru's frantic screams were heard endlessly. The group stopped watching the game just to listen to their screams.

Sasuke couldn't stop chuckling.

The five minutes ended, and three minutes of extra time were given to see if either team could score.

"COME ON! COME ON!" Shikamaru cried when Suna got the ball and was charging towards Konoha's keeper.

"YES! YES! YES!" Temari cried.

The referee blew his whistle to signal the end of the game just as Suna entered the penalty area.

"NOOOO!" Temari cried.

"And the best part is..." Neji began. "Three days ago I set up a camera behind the TV. It's plugged into the wall so that it records while it charges. I was hoping to catch something funny on tape... And I definitely think I did."

"You didn't..." Itachi said with a laugh.

Neji stood up and began to walk up the stairs. Temari and Shikamaru were sitting on the couch with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Poor suckers. Nobody won did they?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"So, neither Suna nor Konoha won?" Neji asked.

"No." Temari muttered.

"That means you both lost the bet." Neji grinned as Shikamaru and Temari looked at him like he was crazy.

"Shikamaru, your end of the deal was to do work around the house if Suna won. Temari, you said you'd wear pink if Konoha won. So..." Neji rubbed his hands together. "That means that Shikamaru agreed to do housework if Konoha lost, and Temari agreed to wear pink if Suna lost. Technically, seeing as it's a tie, it's a loss for both sides."

Realization dawned in Shikamaru's eyes. "Oh hell no..."

* * *

A few hours later, Neji munched on a cookie as he walked into the upstairs bathroom. He pushed the door open and smiled at the sight of lazy Shikamaru scrubbing the toilet.

"I don't want to see one spot on that toilet." Neji said, taking another bite out of his cookie.

"Yeah yeah..." Shikamaru groaned, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Temari came out of Sakura's room dressed in that lovely pink spaghetti strap top, and frilly pink skirt.

"I'm going to slaughter you Neji..." Temari growled.

"SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!"

Temari turned her head to see Itachi holding a video camera, pointed directly at Temari.

"TURN IT OFF!" Temari cried.

"Itachi, come see Shika!" Neji called.

Itachi walked over to the bathroom and laughed at the sight of Shikamaru cleaning the toilet.

"This is the best bet that's ever been made in this house." Sasuke laughed.

Neji laughed along with him.

"THAT'S IT!" Shikamaru cried. He sprinted out of the bathroom brandishing a toilet scrub brush.

Neji booked it.

Temari charged after Shikamaru.

"GET BACK HERE HYUUGA!" Shikamaru roared at Neji.

"GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN KILL YOU!" Temari added.

Neji ran outside followed closely by Shikamaru and Temari. Neji scrambled up the porch railing and onto the roof of the house. He sat beside the chimney with a grin of victory on his face.

"You are SO DEAD!" Shikamaru cried, flailing the toilet brush.

Neji laughed from the top of the roof.

Shikamaru and Temari returned to the inside of the house. Neji meanwhile scoured the roof for a fail safe way of getting off said roof.

Itachi came out of the house and laughed at the sight of Neji on the roof.

"Dude! How did you get up there?"

Neji laughed. "The only question I have to ask, is how do I get down?"

"Are you stuck up there?" Itachi asked.

"I think so."

"HAHAHAHA!" Shikamaru's barking laughter came out of the second story window of his bedroom. Temari was hanging out of it as well.

"SUCKER!" Temari cried. Then they disappeared back into the house.

**A/N: Don't worry. Neji get's off the roof. Tenten and Itachi come to his rescue with a ladder, and Neji gets down. I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**SilverEyeShinobi**


	7. Chapter 7: Work

**A/N: I just got the TV back in my room, so I'll get to watch FIFA while I write! REJOICE! VUVUZELA'S! (Gandalf man, you ruined my vuvuzela...oh no wait...its working! *HOOONK! HOOOONK!*) XD But right now I'm watching some ridiculous kids show that teaches reading and spelling...apparently Humpty Dumpty didn't fall off the wall...He got stuck on the wall. And even though there's a ladder there now, he still won't come down. One of the characters has this wonky PDA that seems to be creating letters as the episode goes on. I think now it's Blank HEER. Any ideas? Well, now Humpty Dumpty had a great apple." Instead of having a great fall. Now it says "Humpty Dumpty had a greats slide." *random slide appears* Is Humpty Dumpty going to slide? He's going to slide...wait for it... THERE HE GOES! XD. He's alive now. NOW can FIFA come on? Oh look. They got a C. Now I know what the word is! It's CHEER! Hey why not? OMG Humpty Dumpty has a crack! Oh look! Band-aid! XD. Do you seriously think I'm making this up? I'm not. Trust me. This was actually on a kids show. I think it's over now though. The volume is down so I don't know what they're saying, but CHEER is appearing...with fireworks... on a jumbo version of that PDA the kid had earlier. Did I mention they turned into super heroes in order to rescue Humpty Dumpty with words? O.o Oh no now they're singing and dancing...SOMEONE SAVE ME! D: They've got cheesy dance moves too. YAY! CREDITS! *sighing* thank heavens that's over...The reviews will be at the bottom this time! Oh don't tell me...ANOTHERONE? When does FIFA COME ON? HELP! I'M TRAPPED IN KIDS SHOWS! D: Okay...some dude is following a treasure map now...crab walking sideways...walking backwards. I think he's trying to teach me how to count to four. And he's found the treasure...Why couldn't he have just turned around? Oh please be over...More credits! Thank goodness...please...FIFA...FIFA...FIFA...I'm turning into Shikamaru here...hurry up credits! (Are you guys enjoying my torture?) YES! FIFA IS BACK! Thank goodness. Time to get to the story... Italy vs. Slovakia. Paraguay vs. New Zealand later. Oh boy... Even later, Japan and Denmark. As if you need to flip a coin to figure out who you want to win for that last one... XD The vuvuzela's are here!**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 7: Work

"RENJI!"

Renji's head snapped up so quickly, his neck cracked. Rubbing his neck and cringing, Renji looked towards Tsunade.

"What's going on, Tsunade?" Renji said tiredly.

"You've been here all night!" Tsunade said with her hands on her hips. "Don't you have to go home?"

Renji yawned again. "Yeah, but it's not like anyone's waiting for me."

Tsunade walked over to Renji's desk and looked at the multiple piles of paper.

"What have you been doing, Renji?" She asked.

"Organizing..." Renji stretched his triceps. "There's so many offers, deals, you freaking name it, that I had no choice but to organize it."

"There really is a lot of work. Perhaps you need to get their help." Tsunade suggested.

Renji nodded. "Yeah. But where am I going to take all the papers?"

"The tour bus. You can get everyone to meet you there."

Renji nodded.

* * *

At the Fifth Element's house, Shikamaru was rubbing the muscles in his forearms.

"Agh!" Shikamaru groaned as he rotated his wrists.

"It's hard work, isn't it?" Neji asked.

"How do you do it, Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, someone's gotta do it, and I never saw you guys making an effort." Neji replied. "Besides, if we're going on tour, all of you are going to have to pitch in to help tidy the house up before we leave."

"But...why?" Shikamaru asked. "I mean, we're not going to be here, so why do we have to clean if we're not going to be here?"

"Picture this," Neji waved his arms for emphasis. "We've got invisible nasties hidden all over the house. Be it crumbs, whatever. If we leave that there for however long we're gone, who knows how much mould would have grown."

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, I get it. It'll be even worse if we leave it."

"Besides, wouldn't you want to come home to a clean house?"

Shikamaru nodded. "I don't think anyone's going to be happy."

Neji chuckled. "Yeah. But you've already cleaned the toilet, so that's not needed anymore."

Shikamaru groaned. "Don't remind me!"

Neji's cell phone went off at that moment. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

_Hey, Neji?_

"Yeah,"

_It's Renji._

"Oh hey Renji. What's up?"

_Listen, guys, I need your help. I've got massive piles of documents, requests, whatever you'd like to call it._

"Yeah?"

_Do me a favour, all right? Meet me at the tour bus, and help me sort out which ones you'll consider, which ones you outright deny, and which ones you can agree to._

"Sounds fair. Hang on." Neji covered the end of the phone. "Hey! Guys! Come here!" Neji called.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Our agent needs a hand."

The group filed into the room.

"What's up, Neji?" Itachi asked, sitting down in a chair.

"Renji needs our help. He's got documents he needs to sort out."

"No! I hate filing!" Naruto cried.

"He just wants us to tell him which request's we'll consider and which one's we'll deny."

"Oh..." Naruto said.

"Sure," Sasuke shrugged. "I'll help."

The group nodded.

Neji lifted the phone up to his ear. "Where do we meet?"

* * *

The group were at their tour bus within ten minutes.

"I don't care if we have to work. Any excuse to hang out in this awesome bus is good enough for me." Shikamaru muttered as they walked inside the bus.

"Holy." Neji gasped as he saw the piles of papers scattered around the room. "You said 'massive' but I thought you were just exaggerating." He said with awe.

Renji shook his head. "I don't exaggerate. I just say how it is."

"May as well get started." Itachi sighed, jumping into one of the hammocks. Naruto grabbed the other hammock.

Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru each grabbed a beanbag chair.

"What do we got?" Sasuke asked as he sat down.

"Okay, that one" He pointed to the pile near Sasuke. "is a pile of appearance requests. I think we should go through that one first. Where do you guys want to go on tour?"

"Everywhere." Naruto said bluntly.

The group chuckled.

"I think we should choose an area first." Renji said. "You're a rising band, so I don't think you're quite ready for a world tour yet."

"What would you suggest?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think you should tour around the Land of Fire before you start going anywhere else." Renji replied.

Neji nodded.

"But I want to see everywhere else!" Naruto protested.

"We will." Renji told him. "Just not yet. I'm new to this whole 'agent' thing just as well as you've never gone on tour before."

Naruto sighed. "Okay, okay..."

Renji took the pile of appearance requests from in front of Sasuke. He began to divide it into six piles, and handed the papers out to everyone.

"Sort out the requests from the Land of Fire from all the others. Once you do that, we'll go through each one individually to figure out where you're going to appear, and when." Renji ordered.

The group began to sort through the pages.

Neji yawned. "Itachi, play some music for us. It's dull in here."

Itachi pulled his iPod out of his pocket, and then stood up. "The speakers are in the other room, so if we all just pick everything up and move, we can listen to it in there."

The group immediately picked up their piles and walked into the television room. They sat down on the couches, and Itachi hooked his iPod up, and hit shuffle on the folder he officially dubbed 'background noise'. The folder included all the good stuff the group liked to listen to, including The Beatles, and various other artists including Ozzy Ozbourne, Linkin Park, and of course, themselves. Whoever said they couldn't listen to their own music? Besides, Itachi had nearly every song known to mankind on his iPod, but there was a limit. The songs Itachi had on his iPod were mostly from the 1950's to the 1980's. The occasional song after 1990 got the honour of being on Itachi's iPod, but that's was only if an artist actually wrote a song that actually sounded good for once. In Itachi's opinion, music died in the 1990's. The rest of the group agreed with him, and so their music sounded more like music from the 80's than the 2010's, though it did have a modern twist of its own.

Naruto bobbed his head to _Get Back _by The Beatles while he sorted the papers out.

"How many songs did The Beatles write?" Renji suddenly asked.

"I have no idea. I never bothered to count, but it's definitely over thirty." Itachi replied.

"Get back," Naruto sang. "Get back...Get back to where you once belonged."

"That was so out of tune, Naruto." Neji said in a monotone, as he had been sitting right beside Naruto when he had started to sing.

"Not all of us can sing like you can." Naruto muttered.

Neji chuckled. "That doesn't mean you can't learn."

"You can learn to sing?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" Neji said with a smirk. "Why do you think they offer singing lessons?"

"I didn't know they did." Sasuke said.

"Uh, high school?" Neji said like it was the most obvious thing. It's called vocals classes."

"So...you can be taught how to sing really well?" Itachi asked, throwing another piece of paper on one of his piles.

"Yeah." Neji said simply. "The biggest problem with people who can't sing is that they're tone deaf."

The group chuckled.

"What does that even mean?" Naruto asked.

"They don't know the difference between a note that doesn't even exist, and another note." Neji replied. "Let's just say they think they're singing E, when in reality they're actually singing augmented F."

Itachi burst out laughing. "Way to make something so simple impossible to understand!"

"Yeah, but you get it, right?" Neji asked.

Itachi nodded with a grin on his face. "It's like playing a guitar when you don't know how to tune it, let alone play it. You don't know what you're playing, but you think it sounds great."

The group laughed again.

"And someone who actually knows how to play the guitar is cringing, right?" Shikamaru asked with a laugh.

"Exactly!" Itachi laughed.

"I'll bet it's harder to sing than play an instrument anyway." Renji piped up.

"Of course it is." Neji replied. "You've got a B, and a B flat, and everything in between."

"I didn't know there was one between B and B flat." Itachi said.

"There isn't. That's the thing." Neji replied. "That's why you have to tune a musical instrument before you play it. You can't tune your voice."

"That actually makes sense now." Shikamaru laughed. "So where does the vocals school come in?"

"It makes sure you know what each note actually sounds like, and trains your ears to recognizing what's out of tune, and what's not out of tune." Neji replied with a shrug. "Believe me. Once you can recognize each individual note with just your ears, you'll be cringing at the sounds of singers who seriously shouldn't be singing."

Itachi laughed. "Like Avril Lavigne?"

Neji twitched. "Don't remind me."

The group laughed.

Finally, their sorting finished. Renji took the piles and stacked them on top of each other. The new pile was a fifth of the size of the original pile.

"Okay..." Renji sighed. "I think it's time we figured out what cities we're going to play in."

"Dang...This is so much work..." Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

A few days later, the band had their course set. Renji was working overtime at KM Studios confirming appearances, denying others, and route planning. He was also forming a schedule that allowed the group to do some sightseeing, shopping, and several stops at random areas just for fun. In the end, Renji printed off the route with the schedule so he could stick it on a wall in the tour bus, as well as show it to the band. Their route was a jagged circle around Konohagakure. They would go north out of Konoha, take their first stop, and eventually go all the way around zigzagging up and down, back and forth, finally ending in Konoha itself for their final concert.

_Of this tour anyway. _Renji thought to himself. Renji leaned back in his chair as far as he could go, arching his back over the back of the seat. He yawned before sitting back up, shutting his computer down, grabbing his stuff, and heading home.

* * *

"So when are you going on tour?" Tenten asked Neji. They were sitting alone on the couch in the basement in the dead of night. Tenten was curled up against Neji's chest, and his arms around her.

"Probably not long now." Neji replied, kissing the top of her head. "Why, are you already packing?"

Tenten laughed. "Well, no, but I have gotten stuff together and tidied up a bit."

"Us too." Neji murmured.

Tenten wrapped her arms around Neji. "It's going be fun." She said.

"Or it could be a complete disaster, and not be any fun at all." Neji chuckled.

"Think positively, Neji." Tenten kissed him on the cheek. "I've never even left Konoha before. It's going to be an adventure!"

Neji chuckled. "Life's an adventure. All you have to do is step out the front door."

"But everyone does the same thing every day." Tenten protested.

"Why do you think you're so excited for the tour?" Neji asked. "You let yourself get into the habit of doing the same thing every day. You can have an adventure every day. You just have to do something you've never done before. Take a different route to wherever you're going."

"You sound like a prophet." Tenten said with a grin.

Neji brushed his fingers through her hair. "I'm just repeating what one of my teachers said to my class when she got off topic." Neji chuckled.

Tenten pressed her face into the side of Neji's neck. "Your teacher must have been very wise for you to remember what she said after so long."

"Actually, it's one of the few things the teacher taught that actually stuck with me." Neji chuckled, turning his head just slightly so he could feel her face against his cheek.

"What did she teach?"

"Home economics, I think." Neji replied.

"I thought you said nothing she taught stuck with you." Tenten said, thinking about Neji's cooking skills.

Neji chuckled. "It didn't, because I already knew everything she was teaching."

Tenten laughed. "Oh, so that's why!"

"It was the most boring course I had ever had the misfortune to take." Neji chuckled. "I only took it because Hiashi told me too." Neji then made his voice mockingly high pitched, purposely failing to imitate Hiashi. "If you're going to live in this house, you have to learn to help out."

Tenten giggled.

Neji righted his voice. "Little did he know, my dad taught me everything by the time I was six."

"Nice." Tenten laughed.

"I had the best mark in the class, though."

Tenten laughed. "I would imagine you did!"

"Brownies are my mortal enemy, just to let you know."

Tenten laughed again.

"When I made brownies, I made them perfectly, or at least perfect to my standards, and I go to get it out of the pan. The teacher told me to just flip the pan like it was cake, so I did, and the entire thing crumbled into oblivion."

"How big was the pan? The pan has to be small, and you've gotta flip it fast."

"There's my problem." Neji laughed. "I did the exact opposite of what you just told me."

Tenten laughed.

"I took the biggest pan there, and I flipped it deathly slow." Neji laughed.

Tenten laughed again.

Neji turned his head slightly. His breath brushed Tenten's cheek. Her mind blanked out as she turned her head towards him. His lips brushed against hers once, and he dragged her onto the couch.

Tenten gasped in surprise. She felt like she was on fire as Neji leaned over her, their lips barely touching.

She reached up for him, trying to pull him closer. He grabbed her wrists, and pinned her arms above her head.

Tenten's breath quickened, feeling completely helpless knowing that Neji had her in the palm of his hand. She couldn't think of a way to escape Neji's grasp, and even if she did, she couldn't find it in herself to even try to get away.

She whimpered as Neji's breath brushed across her ear.

"Breathe..." He murmured.

Tenten gasped. Neji slid beside her, his fingers brushing across her cheek as he held her close.

Tenten turned her head into his chest, feeling completely numb. As her mind stopped whirring, she somehow managed to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Ready Set GO!

**A/N: First, I'd just like to scream in fury...*horrible scream is heard* Don't worry, it's not about you guys, It's FIFA. Brazil is playing today, minus Kaka who got red carded because of that *string of profanities are heard* Kote D'voire faker who collided with Kaka in the last Brazil game and put his hands over his face and faked getting injured. Please tell me some of you know what I'm talking about! . **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Ceri Siracha, MollieBabiie, night dae, O.o Crazy Brunette o.O, Kyarorain-Chan, Lala girl in lala land, bright-rebellious, Sumbunnyluvsu77, Katarina Wolffe, Shadow of the Forgotten Ones, Mizzgirlygirl10, Rixclassa, Deidara-Is-Beast, .. **

**ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 8.1: Ready...

"Guys, did you get the video camera?" Neji asked as he zipped up his bag of clothes, and various other necessary items he'd need for the next few months of being on tour.

"No!" Itachi's voice called from his room. "Why?"

"Because, we're going to add a new page to our website so people can follow us on our website as we go."

"That's smart, but isn't that what Twitter is for?" Shikamaru asked.

"We don't have a Twitter account." Sasuke pointed out, dragging his stuff through the hall in an enormous sports bag.

"Good point." Shikamaru murmured. He had a suitcase with wheels on it, so he could move it easier.

Neji grunted as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder. "I'll just grab it before we head out." He walked down the stairs and dumped the bag on the living room couch. He walked downstairs into the basement and grabbed the video camera, along with the USB wire, battery charger, and the extra battery. He packed it into its case, and brought it upstairs to stick it in his bag.

"So, how are we going to update the people?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to video tape ourselves while we're on tour, upload it onto the computer, and post it on our website." Neji explained.

"Hmmm." Azimora hummed when she walked into the room. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I've looked over your website more than once, and I know for a fact that most of your fans at the moment are teenage females." Azimora explained.

"What about it?" Itachi asked.

"You're bringing us with you." Azimora continued. "The girls, I mean. If you end up getting them on film with you, people will immediately know something's up, and possibly gossip. Besides, being a girl myself, I know that girls who are head over heels for a certain guy, and then find out that they're already taken..." Azimora trailed off. "Let's just say jealousy can make a girl do some radical stuff."

"Yeah, girls are a bit crazy." Shikamaru muttered. "But really. They're just going to have to get over it. That's life. You don't always get what you want."

The group nodded.

Azimora shrugged. "I guess that makes sense."

"Dang!" Naruto cried, the excitement reaching his voice. "I can't wait to go!"

"We're leaving at ten o'clock tomorrow, Naruto." Sasuke laughed. "We still have a few hours left."

* * *

Tenten struggled to sleep that night. Her stomach kept twisting with excitement just as she began to fall asleep, because her half-conscious mind kept predicting what was going to happen while she was on tour with the band.

When she finally fell asleep, her dreams were plagued with constantly moving images, some of which stuck around long enough for her to identify. She heard the voices of her friends, as well as the band. She saw their faces, sometimes long enough that she could focus in on them. She saw a boy with incredibly long silver hair, who at first she thought was Neji, until she realized that there was no way. She saw a female with the most amazing red hair that was so bright, it made her look like she was on fire. Her sleeping mind had no idea who those two people were, but they were gone before she could think any further about them, and they were soon forgotten.

The last thing she saw was Neji's face in her mind as he said her name over and over again.

Tenten's eyes snapped open. She realized that Sakura was standing over her.

"Good!" She said happily. "You're awake! Come on! Get ready! We're leaving soon!"

Tenten looked at her clock. It was eight thirty. She slid out of bed, and proceeded to get ready.

Chapter 8.2: Set...

The Fifth Element rode in Neji's car to KM Studios. Azimora was in the car, but she was squashed in on Itachi's lap, the seatbelt going over both of them.

Neji knew the rules of the road. He had heard something about it being legal to have more than five people in a car, just as long as all the seatbelts were used. Apparently it was true. Still, he knew that if they did happen to get in an accident, Itachi would be the only one injured because the back of Azimora's head was level with his nose. Even just slamming on the breaks and then hitting the gas right afterwards might very well generate enough potential energy to squash Itachi's nose.

Neji pulled into the parking lot that was officially built to keep the cars that bands drove while they were on tour, and everyone got out of the car. Renji ran out to meet them.

"Hey, guys. Ready to go?" Renji asked.

"I was born ready." Itachi laughed.

"Good." Renji smirked.

As the group pulled their bags out of the back of the car, Tenten's car appeared and parked beside Neji's car.

"Hey!" Tenten called cheerfully.

"Hey." The group greeted.

The girls pulled their stuff from the car.

The group stood there for a moment, staring around at each other.

Renji cleared his throat. "I hate to rush, but shall we go?"

The group chuckled.

"Yes, let's go." Neji laughed.

The group walked to where their bus was parked, and ready to roll. Two people were standing outside of it. One had spiky silver hair and a mask, the other had brown hair and a smile on his face. The silver haired one was reading a book.

"All right, guys I'd like to introduce you to your drivers and guards, Kakashi and Yamato." Renji said waving his arm at them.

The brown haired one waved, and the silver haired one looked up for a moment and returned to his book.

The brown haired man stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Yamato."

The group shook hands with him.

"My reading friend there is Kakashi. And yes, he's almost always reading." Yamato added.

Kakashi looked up again. He took a moment to flash them the peace sign, and returned to his book.

"All right, inside." Renji waved them towards the door.

"Why do we need two drivers?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi's our navigator," Yamato explained. "I'm going to be driving."

Naruto shrugged. The group stepped onto the bus, and scattered around the air hockey room.

"Alright," Renji said in a loud voice. "I'm going to go over where we're going to be going."

The group began to listen intently.

"First, we're going to leave Konoha. We'll travel to the city of Fuji." Renji followed the red line on the map he was holding up. "Then we'll head for Barabana. We'll head further north to Amaterasu, then head south again to Yukitake. Then we'll go to Rairaku, followed by Airisu, then Kamiko ." By now, Renji had gone around one third of the route. "Next up is the city of Momiji followed by Ramenopolis then Oro. Then Karakura, followed by Midzura, then we'll reach Mizugiwa." Renji was now almost at the end. "Our penultimate location will be Bilele, finally, we'll return to Konoha and surprise everyone with our final concert."

The group chuckled.

"The route will be posted at the front of the bus." Renji said, standing up and putting the map at the front of the bus.

"I think now is a good time to make our first video." Itachi pointed out.

Neji smirked and pulled the camera out of his bag. "Where shall we do it?"

"Right here." Naruto said, leaning back on the hammock.

"Can we get all of us in one shot?" Neji asked.

The Fifth Element piled beanbag chairs in front of one of the hammocks. Itachi jumped onto the hammock beside Naruto. Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke sat on the beanbag chairs.

Neji had no choice but to stand up again so he could center the camera on the air hockey table. He finally hit record.

"All right, we're rolling." Neji told them and began to walk towards the group.

"Well in that case..." Sasuke shifted sideways so he was in Neji's spot. Neji sighed and went to sit where Sasuke was only to have him move back.

"Stop it." Neji told him.

Sasuke laughed as Neji sat down.

"Greetings from our tour bus!" Itachi called.

"Yes...greetings..." Sasuke agreed.

"Could you be any more enthusiastic?" Shikamaru asked.

"Plenty." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"How are we going to do this tour introduction?" Itachi asked.

"It's easy." Neji told them. "Just talk to the camera as if you were talking to the crowd on stage."

The group laughed.

"So, we're going on tour for the first time!" Naruto said flashing a dual handed peace sign. "We're going all over the Land of Fire!"

"Yes, that's exactly what we're doing." Neji chuckled.

"We hope you'll follow us as we go on this epic journey through the Land of Fire." Itachi added.

"I don't think we're going to have any problems with that." Sasuke chuckled.

Shikamaru laughed.

"Still, we have some introductions to make." Neji stood up and grabbed the camera off the air hockey table.

"We have our agent...Renji"

Renji laughed and waved at the camera. "If I had known you were going to film me I would've prepared a speech."

"Improvisation only." Itachi called.

Renji laughed again.

"And we have our drivers," Neji pointed the camera at the two drivers. "We have Yamato,"

Yamato waved.

"And...Kakashi...who is still reading. What are you reading?" Neji tried to angle the camera so he could see exactly what he was reading, but Kakashi flipped the book away as if it wasn't even there.

"So it will remain a mystery." Neji pointed the camera at the drivers again. "So, our drivers, Yamato and Kakashi, who will hopefully get us where we are going."

Renji's laugh cut the air again.

Neji pointed the camera back at Renji. "As you can see, Renji is easily amused."

Renji laughed again.

"So, are we heading off soon?" Naruto asked.

The group laughed.

"All right our first destination is Fuji, so all of you living in Fuji; get in your basements, because we're going to storm through with the air of a tornado."

The group laughed.

"I think we'll end it there. For now." Neji put the camera back down on the air hockey table.

"Tune in next time!" Shikamaru cried, with a hand in the air.

"AWAY WE GO!" Naruto finished by flipping the hammock.

"NARUTO!" Itachi's furious voice cut the air. He re appeared from behind the beanbags, rubbing the top of his head looking bitter.

Neji cut the camera. "You okay Itachi?"

Itachi was still rubbing the top of his head.

"He landed on his head." Naruto said with a shrug.

"No more hammocks for you!" Itachi spat.

"Sorry!" Naruto protested. "I didn't think you'd land on your head!"

Chapter 8.3: GO!

The bus roared to life, causing everyone on board to cheer with delight.

"Cause I'm leavin'" Neji began to sing.

"ON A JET PLANE!" Everyone followed suit.

"I don't know when I'll be back again." Renji finished.

The group howled with laughter.

"Let's play some celebratory Truth or Dare." Itachi suggested.

"Can we include unfriendliness?" Azimora asked, tugging on Itachi's arm.

The group looked around at each other.

"To a degree?" Azimora made puppy dog eyes at Itachi.

"Your puppy dog eyes don't work on me, Azimora." Itachi said with a smirk.

"To a degree?" Azimora said again, shaking Itachi's arm.

Itachi looked to the group. "It's your call."

"To a degree." Shikamaru agreed with a sigh.

Gradually the nods went around the group.

"To a degree!" Itachi said sharply to Azimora.

Azimora grinned.

"I'm sorry guys, but I want to film this." Itachi chuckled.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because last time it was absolutely hilarious." Itachi explained. "But it's just for memories. We're not going to put it on the website."

The group nodded in agreement. Itachi grabbed the camera.

"Tenten, are you going to do the hat thing again?" Itachi asked as he turned the camera on.

"Sure." Tenten stood up and began to go through her bag. She pulled out her favourite hat.

"Renji? Do you have scrap paper?" Tenten asked Renji.

Renji chuckled. "What makes you think I do?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling." Tenten shrugged.

Renji laughed. He opened a bag and handed Tenten a piece of paper. "Smarty pants."

Tenten laughed. She wrote everyone's names down. "Do you want to play?" She asked Renji.

"Yeah, Renji! Play!" Naruto cried.

The group whooped.

Renji laughed. "Why not?"

Tenten wrote Renji's name on the paper and tore the names off.

"INCOMING!" Neji's voice cried faintly. The group began to laugh as beanbag chairs began to roll down the stairs.

Neji had clearly done the math before he started throwing the bags down, as there now were exactly one beanbag chair for each person. The group pulled them into a circle and sat in them.

"Ah, these things are so comfy." Renji sighed, leaning back in it. "It's like...form fitting."

The group laughed.

"Okay, first up..." Tenten pulled a name. "Shikamaru. You're first." Tenten stuck the name back in the hat and handed it to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru took the hat and drew a name. He buzzed his lips. "Azimora, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Azimora said with a smirk.

Shikamaru thought about it for a moment. "What was the greatest day of your life?" He asked dully as if he seriously didn't care.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Azimora asked. "I give you unfriendliness to a degree, and you ask me what my best day was?"

"Just answer it." Shikamaru muttered.

Azimora sighed. "I couldn't tell you. I've had way too many good days." Her eyes seemed distant as she seriously put some thought into it.

Shikamaru handed Azimora the hat. Azimora took the hat and pulled a name.

"I can't believe you got the hat already." Itachi muttered.

Azimora looked at the name. Her eyes fell on Neji.

"Oh no." Neji muttered.

"Neji, truth or dare?" Azimora asked with a mock sweet voice.

"Should I even answer?" Neji murmured to himself.

"Just answer it so you can get it over with." Itachi told him.

Neji sighed. "Truth." He finally said.

Azimora scratched her chin thoughtfully. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

Neji's eye twitched. He seemed to be thinking about how to answer the question.

"One." He finally said.

Tenten's heart fluttered. Luckily her face didn't show it.

"Oooh, who?" Azimora asked.

"Not a chance." Neji muttered holding out his hand for the hat.

Azimora sighed and gave Neji the hat.

Neji drew a name. "Temari truth or dare."

"Dare." Temari said.

"Stick your head out the window." Neji told her.

The group laughed.

Temari shrugged, stood up and walked over to the window. She shoved it open and stuck her head out the window.

The room howled with laughter as Temari's face seemed to ripple in the wind. She pulled her head back in, and shut the window.

"Happy?" She asked. She took the hat from Neji, who was chuckling, and pulled a name.

"Renji! Truth or dare?" Temari said.

"Uh..." Renji thought for a moment. "Truth?"

"How many times have you been fired?"

"Oh that's nice." Renji muttered earning him a laugh. "Uh, once I think."

"You think?" Temari laughed.

"Yeah back when I was in high school." Renji laughed.

Temari handed Renji the hat. Renji drew a name.

"Itachi, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." Itachi said calmly.

"What should I ask..." Renji murmured to himself. "Have you ever truly hated someone?"

Itachi snorted. "Yes."

The group chuckled. Everyone knew that answer. Two words: Black Death.

Itachi took the hat. "Oh great...Azimora, truth or dare."

Azimora giggled. "Dare." She said, leaning against Itachi.

"I dare you to stop leaning on me." Itachi said with a smirk.

"What?" Azimora cried.

Itachi chuckled.

"Oh fine." Azimora groaned and supported her own weight. She took the hat. Her face brightened as she looked at the name she drew.

"Sasuke! Truth or dare!"

"Oh no..." Sasuke groaned. He ran his hands over his face. "Truth." He finally muttered.

Azimora smirked. "Do you have a crush on Sakura?" She asked with a slight song to her voice.

Sasuke snorted and gave his sarcastic laugh. "Is that all you got?" Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, still laughing. "No, I don't have a crush on Sakura." He said simply.

Sakura giggled at the hidden meaning. Sasuke liked her. She knew that. Their eyes met for a moment and Sasuke looked away still smirking. He took the hat from Azimora and drew a name.

"Naruto truth or dare." Sasuke asked.

"Dare!"

Sasuke smirked. Revenge was just too easy. Naruto was positioned right beside Azimora.

"Pull Azimora's hair." Sasuke ordered.

"NO!" Azimora cried, and dove out of the way of Naruto's hand.

Naruto jumped up and proceeded to chase Azimora around. Azimora ran into the television room. Itachi jumped up with the camera and ran into the room.

"Itachi help!" Azimora cried.

Itachi merely watched her.

Naruto and Azimora began to jump over the couches. Sasuke appeared in the other hallway, a thrilled smile on his face.

Azimora kept running. She ran straight into Itachi with the hope that he'd protect her.

"Sorry, Azimora. Can't help you." Itachi laughed.

Naruto finally grabbed a fist full of Azimora's shiny black hair and pulled it.

Naruto laughed in accomplishment and walked over to Sasuke who high fived him.

Azimora confronted Itachi, her hair out of its normal neat order. Azimora grabbed a handful of Itachi's dark hair and dragged him back towards the circle without mercy.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Itachi laughed the whole way. Azimora's grip forced Itachi's head so low, Itachi had to hunch over to save his scalp from more pain.

The group laughed at poor Itachi's predicament. But even when Azimora sat down, she didn't let go, and kept Itachi's head in a lowered position.

"Azimora! Stop!" Itachi laughed.

Azimora ignored him.

"Azimora!" Itachi whined. "Let go!"

Azimora didn't let go.

"Nah-ha-ha-ha-haaaaa..." Itachi cried.

Azimora was smirking the whole time.

Itachi's hand suddenly flew up and grabbed the ends of Azimora's hair. He gave them a good tug, and Azimora yanked on his hair in return. Itachi got a better grip on Azimora's hair, and pulled her backwards off the beanbag chairs. Azimora's grip on Itachi's hair made Itachi go down with her, and thus, the two began to roll around on the floor, pulling on each other's hair.

Tenten suddenly got an urge to pull Neji's hair. So, she did.

"Don't even start." Neji smirked at her.

Tenten laughed at him.

Tenten turned her head to see Sasuke tugging Sakura's hair, a smirk on his face. Sakura had her hand at the back of Sasuke's head and was tugging back in response.

Naruto was flipping Hinata's hair over her face, Hinata giggling the whole time.

Shikamaru and Temari were laughing at the hair wars.

"Poor Hinata," Neji laughed. You could barely see her face anymore, as Naruto was still throwing strand after strand of her hair over the top of her head and into her face.

Hinata parted her dark locks of hair and her face came back out. She was grinning with her signature cute blush on her face.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took more than two days to get out. First I went to go hang out with my friends and play soccer with their youth group. But before that, I was inspired by the fact that June 25 was the first anniversary of Michael Jacksons death. I was inspired to learn how to do the Moonwalk :). Guess, what? I did it. It only took me half an hour, but now I can do the Moonwalk. It is sooo much fun. It kind of hurts your ankle and leg muscles, but I'm going to do it in sneakers by the end of the summer! :D **


	9. Chapter 9: Ride

**A/N: The first review comes in from .. Who is glad I used her cities. Douitashimashite! (That means you're welcome!). ChibiTennie-Chan wishes for more NejiTen fluff, hopefully that wish will be granted. Oh and by the way...Hurry up and get YOUR next chapter out. Mez lovez your story :P. SparkDazzleDuez appears and gives me one of those incredibly long reviews that disappear off into the distance. I love long reviews, so if you can write one, I'll love them. It makes me feel better than just seeing something like "great story!" on it. Okay? Why is it great? Huh? What am I doing right? *sigh* DarkAngel12098 arrives out of the blue! Welcome back! And speaking of long absences, here comes yunaluna95! Good to see you again, fellow band fiction writer! :D Katarina Wolffe took a leaf out of the long reviews book and wrote me a real doosey. She requested that Kakashi do something epically hilarious. If what Kakashi does in this chapter isn't good enough for you, I have something better for the next chapter. SilverEye always has a backup plan! NEW REVIEWER! rosesecret02 bursts onto the scene with the air of fresh flowers. She commented on how fast I update. Maybe she jinxed it? XD. I joke a lot...So if any of you don't like the fact that I publicly announce what you say in my reviews, let me know and I'll just say that you reviewed. With the return of sumbunnyluvsu77, in comes the hair pulling fun. Who didn't like the hair pulling? mizzgirlygirl10 says...it's PULLING SEASON! That was so good... Rixclassa was a little shocked about Neji's announcement of having a girlfriend. Don't be shocked! It's Tenten, silly! I think we have another NEW REVIEWER! Saicy apparently devoured The Fifth Element in four hours. She got scolded by her mom because of it. I know how you feel...*sniffles and pats Saicy on the back* Okay, this is a good example of a non-specific review. Sandyx5 simply writes "Nice :D". Isn't that a nice complement? XD. NICE! MollieBabiie joins us after a long walk in flip-flops...How do you do that? How do you walk in flip-flops? I can't stand flip-flops . I mean, come on. NO SUPPORT PEOPLE! How do you fight in those? Kick 'em of and use your bear feet? :P. Lala girl in lala land expresses awe in the 100 reviews I have in only eight chapters...that IS pretty awe striking. I LOVE YOU ALL! :D My wonderful readers keep my creative juices flowing through my brain! You're AWESOME! We may just have another...NEW REVIWER! SnowStar145 bursts onto the scene with the air of a cold Canadian winter! My favourite kind of winter! She gave me a good suggestion on things to come, and you may see it later. Holy schmuck, it's another NEW REVIWER! In comes Waymirec with an incredibly long review talking about how he was up until six in the morning devouring The Fifth Element. They had to close their laptop to avoid someone called 'mom' and may or may not have gotten whiplash from it. Good little tale! I love tales of humorous woe! Yet again, we have another NEW REVIWER! chuchuthepichu (I love Pichu! It's so kawaii!) arrives on scene and loves the story. But...if you didn't like it, you wouldn't review, let alone read :P. OMG, another NEW REVIWER! AveryKnight wants to know if I'm going to add Gaara to the story. Relax, in good time. (yes, Gaara is coming in the story). And we're done!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 9: Ride

_Bchunk, clack, bang, fwip_ went the foosball table as Itachi and Sasuke waged an all out war on each other as they flipped their knobs making their sticks of people turn to flip the little ball into each other's net.

Neji sat in the corner writing on his notepad. He was biting his lip as he frowned at the paper.

At that moment, the bus hit a particularly large bump, sending most of the objects that weren't strapped to the floor, including the people, skyward.

"Dude!" Sasuke laughed. "Did you see how high the ball just went?"

Itachi was howling with laughter. "Yes!"

Tenten was cringing. She had bounced straight up, and landed painfully on her tail bone.

"Guys, I'm all out of ideas." Neji said suddenly, seeming unfazed by the sudden bump.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"I can't think of something to write about."

"I get it." Itachi sighed. "I know how you feel." Itachi left the foosball table and walked over to where Neji sat. Sasuke followed him.

"We should get everyone to help write the songs." Sasuke said. "What I noticed about those three songs that are still our most popular ones, is the fact that we all helped write them."

Itachi nodded. "Naruto! Shikamaru! Get over here!" Itachi called.

Naruto and Shikamaru abandoned their skittles game (they had a package of skittles in front of them and were trying to throw the skittles into a little paper cup) and came over to the group, munching on the tasty candy.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We need to write a new song." Neji explained.

"Oh." Naruto said.

"Think about it, Naruto." Sasuke began. "Our most popular songs are the ones we worked together on."

Shikamaru nodded. "That's true."

"It was Naruto's genius that came up with _Pop Rocks_." Itachi laughed.

Naruto laughed.

"Sasuke came up with _Rise_." Naruto said with a shrug.

"How did _Just Stay_ come together again?" Sasuke asked.

"Neji came up with the idea, we all tweaked it." Itachi replied.

"Can we make another one similar to _Pop Rocks_?" Naruto asked.

"If we can figure it out." Neji said with a smirk.

"Let's write one around travelling." Shikamaru suggested. "And we'll make it up beat."

"I like it." Itachi said.

"I know how we should start it!" Naruto cried, waving his arms around.

The group looked at him.

"How?" Shikamaru asked.

"We should all start with a chorus of 'whoa'." Naruto shrugged.

"Where are you getting at?" Neji asked.

"Okay, so right before anybody so much as makes a sound from their instruments, we all chorus," Naruto took a breath and unleashed an extended 'whoa' and put a melody to it. It came out sounding like 'whooo-ohhhhh-waaaaa-ohhhhh'.

"Nice!" Itachi commented. He high fived Naruto.

"Okay, lyric base." Neji said, writing down what Naruto just did.

"Uh, travel?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Too vague." Neji chewed the end of his pen.

"How about, 'speed is everything'?" Sasuke suggested.

"There we go!" Shikamaru cried.

The girls watched the band sitting in a circle throwing ideas at each other.

Azimora yawned. "Oh man, it is so exhausting being in this bus!"

The girls nodded in agreement.

"What time is it?" Tenten asked.

Temari checked her watch. "Five o'clock."

Tenten sighed. "It feels like it should be eight."

"Yeah," Sakura sighed.

"Hey, Ren...ji..." Tenten began, but when she turned, he realized he was fast asleep in a beanbag chair against a wall. She was going to ask him how much longer it was until they reached Fuji, but it seemed as if he wasn't about to be answering that question.

"How much longer do you think it's going to be until we get there?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"I don't know." Shikamaru replied. "Go ask the drivers."

"If you do, I'll pull this bus over!" Yamato's voice called.

"Aw, come on!" Naruto cried.

"I'm kidding. We'll be there in about two hours." Yamato said.

Tenten sighed. "Two hours... What will I do for two hours?" She murmured.

Azimora snorted. "Make out with Neji."

"WHAT?" Tenten's eyes flashed at Azimora furiously.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Azimora protested.

"Don't kid about stuff like that! It's not funny!" Tenten growled.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Tenten huffed, stood up, and left the room. She walked into the TV room and flopped down on one of the couches.

"Azimora, you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut." Itachi warned from across the room. He didn't know what she had said, but he knew it was enough to tick the normally calm and collected Tenten.

"Sorry!" Azimora said again.

Neji snorted and shook his head. Itachi may not have heard what she said, but Neji did. He wasn't too happy about it either.

By the time an hour passed, the autumn sun was already beginning to set over the tour bus.

"It's so pretty!" Tenten gasped, staring at the sunset. There were a few clouds that helped to scatter the brilliant red light, and the distant mountains to the west framed the whole scene perfectly. There wasn't a city in sight. Instead, there was a huge grassy field with the greenest grass she had ever seen. She smiled as she saw a herd of deer run across the field.

"Wow." Neji's voice said with awe right behind her. Tenten glanced back at him and shifted over so he could sit down and stare out the window with her.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Tenten asked him.

"No." Neji said. "Only in photographs and paintings."

Tenten nodded. She couldn't take her eyes off the brilliant scene being played out before her. She wished she could take a picture of it so she could remember it forever, but she didn't have a camera to do so. Besides, a camera couldn't replicate such a stunning image.

"They did say that the city we're heading to is the city of Fuji." Neji murmured. "That's definitely what I think of when I see this. It makes me think of Mount Fuji."

"Yeah..." Tenten agreed. "But you know... Fuji means wisteria, and wisteria is actually a woody shrub of the bean family with either blue, purple or white flowers."

Neji laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah." Tenten replied.

They turned their minds back to the setting sun.

"I don't care if Fuji is a direct reference to beans." Neji said. "This scene is picture perfect."

Tenten laughed.

Neji's hand slid into hers.

"Oh wow..." Naruto breathed. "Guys, come look at this."

Naruto was staring out the upstairs window. The group immediately converged on the window.

"Oh wow!" Temari gasped at the brilliant sunset.

Renji had finally opened his eyes. But he still sat in his beanbag chair. He could see the brilliant sunset just as well as he was sure the others were seeing it too.

"Yamato..." Kakashi trailed off.

Yamato snuck a glance off to his right and almost took his eyes off the road.

"Never have I seen something like that before." Yamato said with a smile. "I'm pulling over."

The stop didn't go unnoticed by the group.

"Why are we stopping?" Azimora asked. "We're not there yet, are we?"

The group filed downstairs to see Yamato and Kakashi opening the bus doors.

"Why are we stopping?" Naruto asked.

"I thought you guys might appreciate the opportunity to see the sunset." Yamato explained.

The group immediately filed out of the bus.

Neji and Tenten were content with their open window. They could see the group on the ground by the entrance to the bus, but they didn't feel like leaving their spot.

Tenten leaned against Neji, his arm moving to wrap around her waist. Tenten leaned her head into his neck. Neji's hand slid up her back and into her hair.

The sun had now sunk below the horizon, leaving nothing but a red wash of clouds. Tenten closed her eyes and leaned further into Neji. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

Tenten reached for Neji's face and turned her head towards him. She found his lips and wrapped her arms around him. Neji's arms held her tightly, pulling her into his chest.

Tenten moaned as she felt his tongue slide across her lips. She parted her lips just enough to let the tip of his tongue through. She felt his lips curl into a slight smile.

Meanwhile, outside the group was lying in the grass, watching the stars come out.

"Alright, I think it's time we kept going." Yamato said, walking back into the bus.

"OW!" Itachi cried, slapping his arm. Then he jumped up and started flailing around like a lunatic. Azimora was howling with laughter.

"Guys," She called, "If you ever want to go somewhere that's mosquito infested, bring Itachi with you. He's insect repellent!"

"That's not funny!" Itachi cried. Mosquitoes seemed to be clouding around his head, following him. "OW!" he cried and slapped his cheek.

"Cover your face, Itachi." Kakashi said. He suddenly appeared with a fire extinguisher. "Hold your breath."

Itachi covered his face and held his breath as Kakashi unleashed the fire extinguishers almighty carbon dioxide wrath upon the mosquitoes murdering Itachi.

"THANK YOU!" Itachi cried when all the mosquitoes around him died.

"Itachi, here comes more." Azimora warned.

Itachi turned and booked it into the bus.

Azimora laughed and followed him in.

Kakashi saw the cloud of mosquitoes approaching, and he unleashed the fire extinguisher upon the bloodthirsty mob before going back into the bus.

Itachi was now constantly scratching the point of madness.

"Damn those mosquitoes!" Itachi grumbled. "Damn them to the deepest pit of hell!"

"I hope you don't get malaria." Azimora teased, leaning against Itachi.

Itachi jabbed her in the forehead.

"Hey you meanie!" Azimora attempted to jab him back, but Itachi leaned back out of harm's way, smirking as he did.

"You suck." He laughed.

Azimora pinned him down. "What was that?"

Itachi put a hand over her face and pushed her away. Azimora grabbed his hand and pulled it off her face. Then she slid beside him and lay down next to him.

Naruto was sleeping in a hammock as usual, and Hinata had one of the other hammocks that she lined with pillows to make it twice as comfortable.

Shikamaru was lying on two beanbag chairs so he could stretch out, but it just so happened that his second beanbag chair was where Temari had her feet, as she had two beanbag chairs as well.

Sasuke and Sakura were curled up beside each other in their beanbag chairs.

Downstairs, Renji had claimed one of the hammocks as his own.

Yamato and Kakashi started the bus back up to drive the bus the rest of the way to Fuji. They still had half an hour to go.

In the other room, Neji and Tenten were curled up in each other's arms on one of the couches.

Back up in the front with the drivers, Yamato and Kakashi were chatting casually while they drove.

"It's sure gotten quiet, hasn't it?" Yamato pointed out.

"I never thought I would hear the day when it got quiet in this bus." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

Yamato laughed. "I guess even demons need to sleep."

"Demons?"

"Why can't I call them demons? They're noisy, and they torment each other."

"That's true." Kakashi laughed. "They're like kids."

"Why do you think whenever Renji spoke of them, he called them kids?" Yamato asked as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Touché."

"I love what you did with the fire extinguisher by the way."

Kakashi laughed. "Thank you."

"How did you think of that?"

"I was watching this show on National Geographic called _Swarm _and there was this episode on Killer Bees. I remembered the way the bee's swarmed people, and how people would just take a fire extinguisher to them and they would all fall off." Kakashi explained. "I wondered if it would work on mosquitoes as well."

Yamato laughed. "Well, it did."

"It was fun too."

"Yeah well, don't over use the extinguisher for bug repellent. Those things aren't cheap, you know. And if we ever need one, I want to be sure that it's good and full. It would be a shame if this bus caught fire and melted."

"Ah, I agree with you."

The two finally arrived in Fuji and they parked just outside the stadium where they would be performing the next day at 9:00 pm.

**A/N: Well, I finally updated! Sorry guys, I've been suffering from the second most common illness among writers. It's called: Lack of Motivation. It's second only to Writers Block. In my opinion, you can only have one or the other. In my case, I had LoM.**

**I'M MOTIVATED NOW! CAN'T YOU SEE ME RUNNING ON ALL FOUR CYLINDERS?**

**Review please!**

**SilverEyeShinobi**


	10. Chapter 10: Sighseeing

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to: Sandyx5, Rixclassa, DarkAngel2098, MollieBabiie, The MysteriousRed, sumbunnyluvsyou, Katarina Wolffe, **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Sightseeing

Neji and Tenten woke up at the same time.

"I could get used to waking up like this." Neji murmured as Tenten opened her brown eyes.

Tenten laughed at him. "Personally, I would be haunted by your white eyes."

Neji's face twisted in mock surprise. "How dare you!"

Tenten pressed her lips into his.

Neji smiled. "Oh yeah, I could get used to this." He murmured, brushing his lips against hers.

Tenten giggled. "Come on, we have to make breakfast."

"Aw, just five minutes?" Neji teased as Tenten slid off the couch.

Tenten laughed at him.

Neji was grinning from ear to ear as he got off the couch and slid his arms around her waist.

There was a sudden cough from behind them. Neji turned to see Itachi standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but my stomach is ready to tear me apart from the inside out." Itachi said with a grin.

"Great! You can help!" Neji called, letting go of Tenten.

"On second thought, I'll just go back to bed..." Itachi turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Tenten cried. She grabbed the back of Itachi's ponytail and dragged him into the kitchen area.

"Let go of my hair!" Itachi whined.

"How's your mosquito bites, Itachi?" Tenten asked him.

"Don't ask!" Itachi cried. "They itch so much, they hurt!"

Neji was laughing as he began to make the pancakes. He had never seen Tenten act so mischievous.

"Azimora's rubbing off on you Tenten!" Itachi whined as Tenten pulled his hair again.

Neji and Tenten began to laugh. Tenten let go of Itachi's hair and collapsed onto the couch laughing harder than she ever laughed before.

"I'm hyper!" Tenten gasped. "I'm hyper!"

"No kidding." Itachi muttered bitterly. Then he turned to Neji putting pancakes on the griddle. "Oh so that's how pancakes are made!" Itachi said with awe. "I never thought you had to put them on a flat surface. I thought they would just spread out and spill off the sides."

Neji laughed. "It's the texture. Just as long as it's not too runny, it won't spill."

"Oh...Interesting..." Itachi seemed to be fascinated with the pancakes.

Tenten finally regained control of herself and got off the couch.

"Something smells really good." Renji said, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the room.

"Neji's blueberry pancakes." Itachi said simply.

Yamato and Kakashi joined the gathering group moments later.

"What are you cooking?" Kakashi asked.

"Blueberry pancakes." Renji said for Neji.

Hinata, Naruto and Azimora strolled in at that moment.

"Itachi, you ditched me!" Azimora whined.

"Oh chill." Itachi sighed. "You were sleeping like a log."

"Is it always to argumentative in the morning?" Renji asked.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Naruto laughed.

"SAAAASUUUUUKEEEEE!" Sakura's high-pitched voice echoed through the bus. Sasuke tore into the room, jumped over the couch and hid behind it. Pink haired Sakura came trotting in, clearly still half asleep, searching for her lost beloved.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said brightly when she found him hiding behind the couch. "Why are you hiding from me?" Sakura tried to grab Sasuke, but Sasuke danced away from her.

"I can't stand your morning craziness!" Sasuke cried, jumping up onto the table.

Temari and Shikamaru ran into the room with stupid grins on their faces. They had seen the battle from the beginning. It was an event.

_**Flashback...**_

_Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura clinging to him._

"_Oi, Sakura, let go." Sasuke murmured, trying to get her to let go._

"_But, Sasuke-kuuun..." Sakura whined. She began shaking Sasuke._

"_Sakura, we have to go down for breakfast." Sasuke pointed out._

"_I don't want breakfast!" Sakura whined._

_Shikamaru turned to Temari. "What's wrong with Sakura?" he asked._

_Temari shrugged. "She's always done that. Tenten and I have a guess though."_

"_Let's hear it."_

"_We believe that Sakura has something we call an 'inner'."_

"_What's an inner?"_

"_An inner self. It's the manifestation of your innermost thoughts and feelings."_

"_Isn't that a conscience?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Not in Sakura's case. As you can see, her inner takes over when she's on her way to waking up." Temari explained._

"_Poor Sasuke..." Shikamaru murmured._

"_SAKURA!" Sasuke cried when Sakura jumped on top of him._

_Sakura giggled at him. Then she pressed herself into his chest. "I love you, Sasuke!" She murmured._

"_Sakura! Get off!" Sasuke cried. He now began to try to get Sakura off him. He half succeeded and managed to leap to his feet, but Sakura was just as fast and pinned him to a wall._

"_Should we help him?" Shikamaru whispered to Temari._

_Temari sniggered. "No."_

_Sakura was now trying to tug Sasuke's shirt off._

"_Sakura! Let go!" Sasuke cried in frustration. At that moment, he got an idea. If it didn't work, he was screwed. If it did, he'd probably be free._

_Sasuke grabbed Sakura by her hair and pressed his lips against hers. Just as he had hoped, Sakura turned to mush in his arms. He immediately let go of her, letting her fall to the ground, and he booked it out of the room._

_**Flash-forward**_

Sasuke and Sakura were now circling each other around the table.

"Requesting assistance!" Sasuke cried, not taking his eyes off Sakura.

"She's not going to leave you alone until she wakes up." Tenten laughed.

To everyone's surprise, Kakashi stepped forward. He grabbed Sakura from behind, whipped out one of the manga he was sometimes seen reading, opened it and put it in her face.

The group watched as Sakura's face went bright red. Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went straight to the ground.

Kakashi triumphantly closed the book and put it away again.

Everyone stared at Kakashi.

Sasuke raised a shaky finger at Kakashi. "W-What the heck do you read?"

Neji, who had been standing right behind Kakashi at the time he whipped the book out, was trying to support his own weight against the counter. He looked on the verge of fainting as well.

Itachi looked from Sakura lying on the floor, Neji struggling to breathe, and Kakashi.

"I'm going to file that under 'I don't want to know'." He said.

Neji groaned and was now lying on the ground. Tenten rushed to his side.

"Are you okay Neji?" Tenten asked.

"No!" Neji groaned. "I'm going to need therapy!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. Sakura moaned and opened her eyes at that moment. Her eyes seemed to widen as she remembered the tragedy that happened before she fainted and immediately made a sound that was between an elephant and vomiting.

"Can we eat now?" Sasuke muttered.

Neji pulled himself together enough to pick up the plates of pancakes and plopped them down on the table in the center of the room. The group dove on them, snatching up two each and began to eat the tasty cakes on the couches.

"What, no syrup?" Renji asked.

"Neji's pancakes are so good; you don't need syrup to sweeten it." Itachi laughed.

Renji shrugged and took a bite. "Damn that's good!"

"Food, glorious food, glorious food," Naruto sang in his out of tune voice.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about bursting into song at random?" Neji asked.

"You told me not to do it?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly."

The room chuckled.

Once everyone finished their pancakes, the dishes were scrubbed up and put away.

"All right," Renji clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "We arrived in Fuji early last night. Our concert doesn't start until nine o'clock tonight, and because of that, we have plenty of time to do some sightseeing."

The group whooped.

"We can head to the shopping market first so you guys can buy whatever you'd like. Please limit yourself to one item per place, as we'll be storing it in the bus until we get back to Konoha." Renji begged. "This bus will fill up incredibly fast, and there really isn't much personal space in here."

The group laughed.

"After we do some sightseeing, we can stop in at the local museum to check the place out. I hear it's the best museum in the Land of Fire."

Tenten was excited. She loved museums.

"All right. I'm going to establish some ground rules for the sightseeing." Yamato said as he stepped forward. "You guys are a band, and you are a popular one at that. Do not, I repeat, do NOT go off on your own. That will be the stupidest mistake you will ever make, and will never make again."

The group laughed.

"I would prefer it if we just went en masse, but we'd draw way too much attention to ourselves, and well, that'll be worse than if you guys went off on your own."

The group laughed again.

"So, I think we'll split ourselves into three groups if we can." Yamato continued. "One group will go with Renji, another with Kakashi, and the last one with me. Renji? Do you know how to do crowd control?"

Renji nodded. "I do."

"Good, so that helps a lot." Yamato finished. "We will meet back at the bus at noon."

The group began to split apart. Nobody seemed to want to go with Kakashi, but what do you expect after that incident this morning.

"Are we going en masse when we visit the museum?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Yamato said simply. "But not on the streets."

"Should we disguise ourselves?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know how we're going to manage that." Yamato said simply.

Naruto nodded.

In the end, the groups were formed. With Yamato were Itachi, Azimora, Sasuke and Sakura. With Kakashi were Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata. Finally, with Renji were just Tenten and Neji.

When the groups stepped off the bus, they realized that they were parked in an incredibly inconspicuous place inside the stadium itself. The stage was already being set up for the band and from what they could tell, it was almost done.

"Before the concert, we're going to be hiding the tour bus inside the hangar over there." Yamato called and pointed to the spot where the bus was going to be hidden.

"Why hide the bus?" Naruto asked.

"Because, if people make the connections to the bus and us, we'll be followed." Sasuke said.

Yamato's group left the stadium first. A few minutes later went Kakashi's group. Renji eventually lead Neji and Tenten into the bustling streets of the town.

"Holy wow!" Tenten cried. The city seemed to be situated in a lush, green valley. A crystal clear river cut through the center of town in a sparkling torrent of beauty. People could be seen swimming in its clear water. The buildings were made of what looked like stone.

"What are the buildings made of?" Neji asked.

"Granite." Renji said. Tenten could've sworn she detected a hint of pride in his voice. "Carved right out of massive slabs of it."

"Wow..." Tenten gasped. "How do you do that?"

"It's a town effort." Renji explained. "They do it because they live in a valley. There are actually two doors on the houses. One in that faces upstream, and the other faces downstream. It's precautionary because this town is prone to flooding. That way, the house isn't washed away. It's just what's inside them that is washed away."

"How do you know so much? Have you been here before?" Neji asked.

Renji laughed. "Fuji is my hometown." He said with a grin. Then he pointed to a large building half way up the valley wall. "That's the museum right there. Do you see where the vegetation ends?"

Tenten and Neji nodded. "That's as high as the flood water gets."

"So the museum is totally safe then." Neji murmured.

"More or less." Renji murmured. "That building has been there for fifty years now. The granite it's built on resists erosion, so it probably won't crumble down for a long time."

"This city really has adapted to its environment, hasn't it?" Neji asked.

"You bet it has. Look way over there." Renji pointed far down stream.

"What is it?" Tenten asked seeing a massive area that was patched with green, brown and various other colours.

"It's a farm." Renji explained. "That's where the river expands and slows down during a flood. Because of the slowing, it drops all the soil it's been carrying for miles in that exact area. Just as long as we don't dam the river, and allow it to flood the village as it pleases, the river will bring all the food we need."

"How often does the river flood?" Tenten asked.

"Usually every spring." Renji said.

"So you lose everything in the spring?" Tenten gasped.

Renji chuckled. "No. We move as much as we can out of the houses and we move into the stadium until the flood passes."

The group turned around at that moment and realized that the stadium was at the top of the valley. They were only halfway down the valley stairs that had been built into the rocks.

"I can't imagine what that would be like." Tenten sighed.

"It's our way of life." Renji said. "Sure people have died in the floods, but it's the river that's the power here. It's not the humans."

"You make it sound like you worship the river." Neji told him.

Renji laughed. "Oh we do. Every year when the flood begins to approach, everybody leaves one thing behind in their house to give to the river goddess in return for what she gives us."

"Does the river goddess have a name?" Tenten asked.

"Of course she does!" Renji said.

"What's her name?"

"Hayase." Renji replied. "When we go to the museum you'll see images of her."

The group continued to walk down the stone steps that lead to the city. It was a beautiful city regardless of all the flood troubles. Upon reaching the city, Neji was unnerved by what appeared to be a large stick in the ground in the middle of the towns square.

"Do you sacrifice humans to the river?" Neji blurted out.

Renji looked at him like he was crazy. "No!" he cried.

"Then what's that for?" Neji asked and pointed to the large stick.

"That's for food. We put a basket on top of the podium and leave it for the goddess to take." Renji explained. "We never sacrifice humans. Or animals for that matter." He added. "We're not barbaric."

Neji nodded.

Tenten was watching Renji as he lead them through the town. Renji seemed thrilled to be back in Fuji. Tenten decided to stop by the river just to look at the water. She could see brilliantly coloured fish swimming in the river.

Neji bent down to look at the fish beside Tenten. "What kind of fish are those?" Neji asked.

"They're koi." Renji said. "I think this place is one of the few places in the world that has koi naturally in their environment. Koi are the symbol of Fuji." Renji stuck his finger in the water and gently poked the fish on the back. The fish shot forward, making Renji chuckle.

Not wanting to miss out, Neji and Tenten dipped their finger in the water and poked the koi. Tenten giggled at the scaly sliminess.

Neji reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny crystal bottle.

"Are you going to try to catch a fish in that?" Renji laughed.

"No, I was going to take some of the water as a souvenir." Neji said with a shrug. He uncorked the bottle and filled it up with the clear water. He jammed the cap back on so it wouldn't leak and put it back in his pocket. "Now I can brag about the fact that I've got water from Fuji." Neji said with a smirk.

Renji laughed. "People will look at you sideways."

"I know." Neji replied.

Renji laughed harder.

* * *

"You're going in!" Azimora cried, putting Itachi in a headlock.

"Not a chance!" Itachi cried, putting Azimora in a counter headlock.

Yamato, Sasuke and Sakura stood back from the sparring couple while local townspeople turned to stare. Sasuke rolled his eyes, uncrossed his arms and walked over to his brother and his girlfriend. Without hesitation, he shoved the two into the water. He smirked at the sound of their startled cries and the splash that resulted from them hitting the water.

"SASUKE!" Azimora cried when she came up sputtering.

Sakura was laughing to the point where she had to lean on Yamato to stop herself from falling over. Yamato was just smiling and shaking his head.

"Renji was right." Yamato chuckled. "You guys are juvenile delinquents."

Itachi and Azimora pulled themselves out of the freezing water. They were shivering already.

"I think now's the time we should head back to the bus." Yamato laughed, seeing the two shivering.

Itachi and Azimora grabbed Sasuke at the same time and threw him into the water.

Sasuke pulled himself out immediately and proceeded to shiver along with the two.

Yamato laughed at them and began to lead the group back to the bus.

* * *

"Don't do it, Naruto." Shikamaru warned. "That water is freezing."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"It's a mountain stream." Shikamaru explained. "That water came straight from a glacier."

Naruto shrugged and took the plunge. He came up squealing and gasping for air.

"DAMN THAT'S COLD!" Naruto cried. He climbed out of the water.

Shikamaru and Temari laughed at him.

"Oh Naruto." Temari laughed.

"You're so hopeless!" Shikamaru laughed.

"N-Naruto? Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"I'm freezing cold!" Naruto said with a grin. "Here! Feel!" Naruto touched Hinata's neck with both of his freezing hands.

Hinata squealed and jumped away.

"That's not nice, Naruto." Temari laughed.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "How did this happen?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru cried. "Naruto jumped in the river!"

"Oh did he really?" Kakashi said with surprise. "Well, I wish I had seen it." Kakashi turned back to his book.

Temari and Shikamaru were looking at Kakashi, their eyes wide and their mouths open in shock.

"C-Can we go back? I really need a change of clothes..." Naruto shivered.

Kakashi sighed and closed his book. He stuck it back into his pocket and began to lead the group back to the bus.

* * *

Renji lead Neji and Tenten throughout the city of Fuji. He showed them the shrine that was dedicated to Hayase. The shrine was upstream from the village. It was a beautiful building that was literally floating on the lake at the top of the river. A massive waterfall tumbled in behind the shrine. A floating walkway lead from the shore of the lake to the shrine itself.

"How does it stay put?" Neji asked.

"It's attached by really long chains to the bottom of the lake. That way, no matter how high the river gets, the shrine will rise with it." Renji explained. "Do you want to see it?" he asked.

Tenten and Neji nodded. Renji lead them to the floating walkway and jumped on the path easily. Upon jumping on it, Neji realized that the walkway was actually a series of floating squares of bamboo. One thing was for sure, those things weren't completely stable. But Renji was walking across the bamboo as easily as if he was walking on land. Neji shrugged and figured it couldn't be that hard and jumped on the walkway. He immediately struggled to stand and settled for sitting on his hands and knees.

Renji held out his hand. Neji took it and Renji pulled him up. Neji was incredibly unsteady.

"That's how we can tell who's a local and who isn't." Renji laughed. "We get them to walk across the walkway. It's hard, eh?"

"Very." Neji grunted, still trying to keep his balance. The bamboo jerked, causing Neji to fall to his hands and knees again. He realized that Tenten had jumped on, and she was standing just as easily as Renji was!

"All right, now my ego's bruised." Neji muttered.

Tenten laughed. "I used to walk across flutter boards in a swimming pool when I had nothing better to do."

"Ah, that explains your inexplicable water walking skill!" Renji laughed.

Tenten helped to pull Neji off the bamboo. His brow creased in concentration as he tried to keep his balance. He began to get a feel for the waters movement and shifted his weight in accordance to that movement.

"I think I got it." Neji said.

"Let's test that theory." Renji said with a smirk. He began to jump on the bamboo.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Neji cried. But surprisingly, he had the water walking down.

"He really does have it." Tenten giggled at the look of fear on Neji's face.

"Let's go then!" Renji invited. He began to walk across the walkway. "You'll have to adjust when you change panels."

Tenten stepped onto the second panel of the walkway and adjusted easily. Neji wobbled a moment but kept going. By the time the group got to the shrine, Neji had it down.

"Welcome!" one of the monks of the shrine said happily. "We are so-Renji? Is that you, my boy?"

One of the monks dashed forward and grabbed Renji by the shoulders.

The monk began to laugh. "Well howdy do, Renji!" the man said.

"Howdy do." Renji agreed.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you ran off to Konoha to find your way." The monk said.

"I did, father."

Tenten and Neji shot each other a look.

_That's his dad?_ They said to each other through their eyes. They didn't see it. They might have seen it if the monk had hair, but there was none to compare Renji's bright red hair with. The only similarities they found were the eyes. They had the same eyes.

"Who are they?" Renji's dad asked.

"Tourists! I brought them with me." Renji explained as his father approached Tenten and Neji.

Renji's dad stared down Neji. "You have too much hair, boy!"

Neji smirked as Tenten burst out laughing. Even Renji was laughing.

"I cut about a foot and a half off of it about three months ago." Neji said with a smirk. "If you think I have too much hair now, you should've seen it before I cut it."

"What's your name, boy?"

"Neji Hyuuga."

The monk's eyes lit up. "Ah a Hyuuga eh? No wonder your hair is so long." Renji's dad turned to Tenten now. "And who might you be, young miss?"

"I'm Tenten."

"Tenten, eh? Don't have a last name?"

Tenten's eyes narrowed. "Just Tenten." She said firmly.

The monk shrugged.

Renji's watch beeped at that moment. He looked at it. "Oh wow, look at the time. Its noon, guys. We gotta head back."

"So soon? I was hoping you'd stay for awhile." Renji's father said.

"I can't. I'm still on the job." Renji said, saluting him with his index and middle finger.

"Oh, so you're working right now?"

Renji nodded.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm an agent."

"You mean like James Bond?"

Renji, Tenten and Neji hit the ground laughing.

"I love it!" Neji gasped. "James Bond!"

Renji finally regained his sanity. "No, I work for a band."

"A rock band?"

"Yeah, something like that. We have a concert here tonight." Renji said. "We have to head back to meet up with the rest of the group."

"Don't let me hold you back." Renji's dad said.

Renji lead the group out of the shrine, raising his hand in farewell.

They walked across the walkway mostly in silence.

"I didn't know your father was a monk, Renji." Tenten laughed.

"One of my deepest darkest secrets." Renji said in a monotone.

"You don't like your dad, do you?" Neji asked.

"It's not that I don't like him." Renji sighed. "I just don't respect him."

Tenten and Neji stared at Renji.

"Okay, I guess I don't like him either." Renji sighed.

"Why don't you like him?" Tenten asked.

"It's hard to explain." Renji sighed. He rubbed a hand down his face. "Let's just say he demanded things of me that I didn't want to give. In the end, I ran away from home and moved to Konoha. Never came back until today."

"That's so sad." Tenten sighed.

"What did he want you to do?" Neji asked.

Renji snorted. "He wanted me to be a monk as well."

"I can see why you didn't want to." Neji chuckled. "I'll bet you grew your hair long out of defiance."

Renji laughed. "That's exactly why I did it. It used to be longer than yours, Neji."

Tenten snorted. "Nobody can grow their hair longer than Neji and get away with it."

"Oh?" Renji raised his eyebrow. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it, and pulled a photograph from one of the slots and showed it to Tenten. "That's me ten years ago. I was sixteen."

Tenten burst out laughing. His hair WAS long. He even braided it!

"Brilliant." Neji chuckled. "Why'd you cut it?"

"Because they wouldn't let me into Konoha High unless I did. I had to cut it to the length of Naruto's hair, or they wouldn't let me in."

"You grew it after you graduated, didn't you?" Neji chuckled.

"Yes I did." Renji said proudly. "But I just didn't bother to grow it back to that length." Renji put the picture away.

* * *

When Renji's group got back to the bus, they saw four people not wearing the clothes they were wearing when they left this morning.

"What happened to you poor souls?" Renji asked.

"Naruto jumped in the river." Shikamaru muttered.

"Azimora and Itachi were wrestling by the river and Sasuke pushed them in." Sakura began. "Then they both threw Sasuke in."

Neji laughed. "Nice."

"Where have you guys been?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

"Sightseeing." Tenten said cheerfully. "Renji was showing us around."

"Oh really?" Yamato looked at Renji.

Renji shrugged. "Fuji's my hometown."

"Have you been to the museum often?" Yamato asked.

"Yes, I'll lead the tour." Renji sighed.

Yamato laughed. "You read my mind."

**A/N: I actually made up Fuji off the top of my head. The name came from Ceri Siracha, but I made up everything else. **


	11. Chapter 11: Museum

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to sumbunnyluvsu77, MollieBabiie, DarkAngel2098, SnowStar145, Katarina Wolffe, SparkDazzleDuez (Who inspired the museum in this chapter), Waymirec, Rixclassa, and Chibi-TennieChan.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Museum

"Too many stairs!" Shikamaru cried and fell to his knees. "I refuse to take another step!"

"Come on, Shikamaru! We're only halfway!" Temari said.

"Exactly!" Shikamaru groaned. The group was heading up to the museum. There was a lot of stairs to climb before you got there, because the museum sat at the top of a particularly large cliff. The stairs zigzagged up gradually before actually getting to the front doors.

"Get UP!" Temari growled, yanking hard on Shikamaru's arm. "You're not ruining this for the rest of us!"

"Need a piggyback, Shikamaru?" Renji asked. He was grinning from ear to ear. He was the only member of the group who didn't seem fazed by the stairs.

"No..." Shikamaru groaned.

"Then get up." Renji ordered, grabbing Shikamaru's other arm and pulling with Temari.

"I'm getting altitude sickness!" Shikamaru protested.

"Liar." Renji said simply. "You were fine up in the stadium, which is at a higher altitude than the museum. Nice try though."

Shikamaru groaned. "You ruined my excuse!"

"I know." Renji said bluntly.

Renji and Temari, each with one of his arms, dragged Shikamaru up the stairs for the next twenty steps.

"That's it," Renji grumbled. "We're not getting anywhere like this." Renji then bent down, picked Shikamaru up by his waist, and slung him over his shoulder firefighter style. He then began to walk up the stairs, carrying Shikamaru like a sack of potatoes, as if it was no big deal.

"Put me down!" Shikamaru cried.

"Are you going to walk yourself?" Renji asked, still walking up the stairs effortlessly.

"Fine! Fine!" Shikamaru cried. "Just put me down!"

Renji lowered Shikamaru to the stairs.

"Don't do that again." Shikamaru muttered and began to walk incredibly slowly up the stairs.

"Poor Shika." Itachi chuckled. "Did you see that?"

"I could've done it." Neji said with a smirk.

"Prove it." Itachi said with a smirk. "Pick me up then."

Neji raised his eyebrows at Itachi. "Bad idea, pal." Neji grabbed Itachi and slung him over his shoulder just as Renji did, and walked up the steps.

Azimora's laughter tore through the air.

"Okay, Neji okay!" Itachi cried. "You proved me wrong!"

Neji put Itachi down.

"That's the last time I put my life in your hands." Itachi muttered.

Neji laughed.

Naruto was piggybacking Hinata who was, like Shikamaru but less proud, tired of walking up stairs. He had been carrying her since the three quarter mark.

"Race you to the top." Sakura invited Sasuke, taking off up the stairs.

"You're on." Sasuke laughed and chased Sakura.

"You guys are going to tire yourselves out!" Itachi called after them.

Tenten laughed and ran after Sakura and Sasuke. Neji took off after Tenten moments later. Renji followed the group of four to keep an eye on them. He raced past Neji, Tenten, then Sasuke and Sakura, and kept going.

"Holy crap, Renji!" Sasuke cried when he tore pass him.

Neji stepped it up and actually passed both Tenten and Sasuke. Tenten and Sasuke sped up in response to Neji's attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura growled aggressively as Neji pulled up beside her. Sakura stepped on the gas and continued to run.

"Oh man, look at them go!" Itachi laughed seeing the bodies of their friends tearing up the side of the cliff.

"They're like wind-up toys." Yamato laughed. "You wind them up, let them go, and they just keep going."

The group laughed at Yamato's simile.

"So true!" Temari laughed.

Up at the top of the mountain, red-haired Renji was waiting for them, gasping for air.

"And there goes Sakura!" Renji cried when Sakura passed him.

"CHA!" Sakura cried furiously. "I WIN! I AM AWESOME!"

Neji dashed into the scene moments later, fell to his knees and gasped for breath.

"CHA! CHA! CHA!" Sakura kept screaming while making wild and seemingly violent motions.

Sasuke and Tenten stumbled in at the same time.

"I DID IT!" Tenten said happily, and then collapsed on the ground in the same area as Neji.

Sasuke collapsed, but he did it in slow motion. First he slowed down to a walk, then he sat down and flopped down on his back. Renji watched the group with an amused look on his face.

The rest of the group arrived a few minutes later.

"There they are!" Itachi said brightly. He was holding a video camera in his hand. He had clearly been filming the whole ordeal. "Who won?" Itachi asked, turning to Renji.

"Technically, I made it to the top first, but for arguments sake, it was Sakura first, then Neji. Tenten and Sasuke came at the same time." Renji said.

"CHA! CHA! CHA!" Sakura was still screaming aggressively.

"Sakura, will you shut up?" Sasuke growled.

Big mistake.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"What did you say?" Sakura growled.

"I-I meant..." Sasuke looked terrified at that particular moment. "C-Congratulations!" Sasuke finished.

Sakura went from devil to angel in less than a second.

"Thank you Sasuke!" She said sweetly, and put Sasuke down.

Sasuke's knees buckled and he hit the ground.

Temari went over to Sasuke out of sympathy. She helped him get off the ground.

"She is freaky!" Sasuke gasped when Temari picked her up.

Sakura's head seemed to spin around on her shoulders as she turned and looked at Sasuke with evil eyes.

Sasuke outright fainted at that moment.

"Guys! Help!" Temari called. "Sasuke fainted."

"NO WAY!" Itachi cried. He immediately ran over to Sasuke. Sakura beat him to it.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" She asked her voice filled with concern.

Sasuke opened his eyes. The first person he saw was Sakura. In a moment of irony, Sasuke yelped and jumped away from Sakura.

Itachi burst out laughing. "Now where have I seen that before?"

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke who looked completely terrified.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sasuke said quickly. "You can let go of me now!"

"You fainted, Sasuke! That's serious!" Sakura whined.

"Sakura! I'm all right!" Sasuke protested.

"But Sasuke-" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke grabbed her by the front of her shirt and glared in her face.

"I'm fine." He said slowly and clearly through gritted teeth.

Itachi watched his little brother with an uneasy grin on his face. He began to take a few steps back, half-expecting Sasuke's eyes to flash blood red.

"Hang on..." Tenten murmured. "Itachi, does Sasuke have an inner too?"

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"You know...He goes through sudden and unexplained mood swings..." Tenten scratched the back of her head. "You know, like Sakura does from time to time."

"Yes." Itachi said in a monotone. "But he doesn't get violent. He gets really quiet and bitter."

Sakura backed away from Sasuke, laughing uneasily and scratching the back of her head. Sasuke had lost that glint in his eyes, and was now completely stone-faced.

"How long until he gets out of it?" Tenten asked.

"It varies." Itachi replied. "But I'm sure of it, everyone has one of these 'inners' as you call them."

"I have one." Neji volunteered, a mischievous look on his face.

"What does your inner do?" Tenten asked.

"I don't really know." Neji shrugged. "All I know is that he's very short-tempered, and it's hard to keep him on a short leash."

Tenten thought back to the day Pain had grabbed her wrist when they first met Black Death at KM Studios. Neji had lost his mind then.

"I think I've met him..." Tenten murmured.

Neji chuckled.

"When?" Itachi asked.

"At KM Studios when you went to that Rising Stars contest." Tenten said.

"Oh yeah..." Itachi murmured. "I hope I never meet your inner again, Neji."

Neji laughed.

"My inner gets excited really easily." Shikamaru said with a grin.

"Wow, really?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "He cries easily too."

"You should let him out some time!" Temari said.

"No chance."

"Are we going to the museum, or are we just going to stand here?" Sasuke's voice was incredibly unfamiliar. He spoke in a dull emotionless monotone making it so that even Neji couldn't figure out how he was feeling.

"All right, come on." Renji called. He beckoned the group into the museum. Itachi fired up the video camera again and began taping.

Renji grabbed a map once they were in and sat the group down in a corner.

"Okay, so we have a few things we can go see. First, there is a dinosaur exhibit shows real, life-sized fossils. We'll go there first, as it's the closest. From there, we'll reach the life exhibit where you can actually see baby chicks hatching. If we're lucky, we'll catch one as its hatching. Next, we'll go to see a 3D movie. This one's about space, so if you're into that kind of stuff, you'll love it. After that, we'll go see a lightning show that'll be taking place at four o'clock. It features a van de graaf generator, so you might be able to draw attention to yourselves by making your hair stand up on end."

The group chuckled.

"Next we'll go to a butterfly garden where there are tonnes of butterflies that float around and usually land on you, so if you don't like having bugs land on you, speak up now, because if you kill them, you'll be thrown out. Some of those butterflies are endangered species, and killing them will be the biggest mistake of your life."

Nobody said a word.

"So you can all grin and bear it?"

The group nodded.

"Good. After that, I think we'll head home, unless somebody wants to get on a spaceship and talk to a robot?"

"ME!" Shikamaru cried, his eyes going completely wide.

"We found your inner, Shika." Temari laughed.

"You be quiet!" Shikamaru growled.

"Well, sorry." Temari taunted.

"So, Shikamaru wants to get on the spaceship. We'll go there then." Renji said.

"YES!" Shikamaru cried, his fists pumping in the air. "I get to talk to ROBOTS! YEAH!"

"So, let's get this tour started." Renji said. "Everyone follow me."

Shikamaru followed Renji practically skipping with excitement. Temari was laughing at him.

"Hey, Temari, what's your inner like?" Itachi piped up suddenly.

Temari looked at Itachi. "What?"

"Temari acts all tough and has a lot of attitude." Tenten began. "But her inner is actually one big marshmallow."

Temari blushed slightly.

"What about you, Tenten?" Itachi asked.

"I don't really know to tell you the truth..." Tenten said, scratching her head.

"Tenten's inner is constantly depressed." Temari said simply.

"Oh, why?" Itachi asked.

Tenten shrugged. "I'm not depressed. I'm perfectly fine." Then Tenten turned to Itachi. "What about your inner?"

Itachi scratched his head. "My inner is pretty paranoid."

"What about Azimora?" Tenten asked.

"My inner is a bad ass." Azimora said with a smirk.

"She's lying." Itachi said bluntly. "Her inner is adorable."

"Itachi!" Azimora protested.

"Hey, sorry if it's true." Itachi laughed. "If your brother, if you had one, got hit by a car, you'll pretend you didn't care, but in reality, you're dying on the inside."

"So, how does that make her adorable?" Tenten laughed.

"That's what I want to know." Sasuke said with a smirk, just beginning to return to his former self.

Itachi shrugged. "It's impossible to find a word for it."

"You're making me seem like a weenie!" Azimora whined.

Itachi chuckled. "Ah, I am so glad I got in that skiing accident during the ski trip."

Azimora now had a definitive blush on her face. "You shut up!" She growled.

"There's a story here. I feel it." Neji chuckled.

"I'm not inclined to tell it, so too bad for you." Itachi said with a grin.

Azimora sighed with relief.

Itachi smirked at her and messed up her hair.

"Stop it." She said bluntly. She didn't even make a move to slap his hand away.

Itachi raised his hands in surrender and continued walking.

"We're here!" Renji said walking into a huge dinosaur exhibit.

"Holy cow!" Neji cried upon seeing the massive T-rex. Neji ran up to the dinosaur, positioned himself by the dinosaurs head, raised his arms and began so scream.

The group laughed. The group began to disperse, looking around at the different objects including a dinosaur egg, and a life-sized triceratops.

Itachi filmed most of the stuff. He planned to edit out the best parts of the long stream of video and turn it into a music montage to put on the website.

"All right guys, shall we go?" Renji asked. The group closed in on Renji.

Renji began leading the group towards the Life exhibit. On the way there, the inner talk continued.

"Naruto! What's your inner like?" Sasuke said. He had perked up at the sight of the massive dinosaurs.

"Um..." Naruto thought about it. "I have no idea really..."

"Well, if you really think about it..." Shikamaru began. He was back to normal as well. "Inners seem to be the exact opposite of what a person appears to be."

"So Naruto..." Itachi looked at Naruto. "Loud...Hyper..."

"Naruto's inner is quiet and calm?" Shikamaru suggested.

"There is no way..." Itachi said looking at Naruto.

"But it would explain the fact that all we see of Naruto is hyperactivity..." Shikamaru muttered. "His inner is too calm to do anything about it!" Shikamaru finished with a laugh.

Naruto laughed.

"What about Hinata?" Itachi asked, looking for the pale-eyed girl.

Hinata blushed visibly when her name was mentioned. She began to tap her fingers together.

"So? How about it Hina-chan?" Naruto asked her with a grin.

Hinata blushed deeper. "Um...W-Well...I don't really...know..."

Neji chuckled. "If you guys can't figure it out, you haven't seen Hinata take part in any competitive sport."

Hinata giggled.

"Uh oh," Shikamaru laughed.

"Tiddlywinks, Hinata." Neji said with a smirk.

Hinata laughed so hard she doubled over with laughter. "Y-You remember that?"

"I'll never forget it." Neji laughed. "It's the funniest memory I have. I can't take the game seriously because of it."

"Uh oh, what happened?" Temari laughed.

"We played Tiddlywinks when we were kids. She would always start out casual, but when the game really started to get going, she waged full-fledged war on me."

Hinata laughed again.

"She would get one of the things into the pot, and then she would get up and do a lap of victory as if she had just won the F1 race." Neji chuckled.

"Wait, you do mean in the room right?" Itachi laughed.

Neji nodded. "Yeah, she would run a lap of the room, screaming at the top of her lungs with her arms in the air."

Hinata laughed again.

"So Hinata's inner is loud and competitive." Shikamaru said with finality.

"We've arrived." Renji announced.

The group immediately ran around the exhibit looking at various things involving life. Tenten was fascinated by the eggs that the chicks were in. One of them was quivering.

"Wait for it..." Neji's voice murmured right by her head. Tenten looked at him and realized he was holding a video camera. It was the same one Itachi had for most of the trip.

A tiny crack suddenly appeared in the eggshell. A piece of it chipped off, followed by another piece. A tiny beak appeared out of the hole, and continued to tear the egg apart.

Neji began to shout words of encouragement to the chick. If Tenten wasn't so fascinated, she would've laughed at him.

"Come on little chick!" Neji said to the chick. "Get out of there!"

The chick began to chip away at the egg in a full circle around itself, dividing the top half from the bottom.

"You're almost there! Come on chick! You can do it!" Neji told the chick.

Tenten made eye contact with the scientist on the other side of the glass. She smiled at Tenten. Tenten pointed to Neji. When the scientist realized what he was doing, she threw back her head and laughed.

The chick popped the top of the egg off.

"FREEDOM!" Neji cried.

The scientist clearly heard that bit and began to laugh again.

The little chick's feathers were all wet and slimy, and it didn't seem to be walking too good, but it was free of that wretched prison.

Tenten looked at some of the other eggs that were in the incubator. She saw one that had a crack in it, but it wasn't moving. It was a sad tale to the way life worked. The chick doesn't always escape from its egg.

"Hey, Neji, Tenten what are you doing?" Itachi asked. He had just come over.

"We just watched a chick hatch!" Tenten said proudly.

Itachi looked at the chick with the wet feathers and shot Neji and Tenten a look.

"Well why didn't you call me?" Itachi cried.

"Don't worry Itachi. I got video of it." Neji said, holding up the video camera.

Itachi sighed. "That makes me feel better. I wish I could've seen it live though."

Itachi, Neji and Tenten continued to watch the chick for a little while. The chick cocked it's head at the group once or twice. Even though it wasn't fluffy yet, the chick was still absolutely adorable. Tenten could just hear it peeping.

"All right, guys," Renji called. "The movie's going to start soon, so we've gotta go."

"Bye Fred!" Neji said to the chick and stood up.

"You NAMED it?" Tenten cried with shock.

Neji shrugged. "Why not?"

"You're hopeless!" Tenten laughed.

Renji lead the group towards the 3D movie theatre.

"Hey Renji, what's your inner like?" Itachi piped up suddenly.

"My inner is very nasty, you don't want to meet him." Renji said bluntly.

"What about you, Kakashi?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi didn't even look up. He was still into his book.

"Who knows." Yamato said with a shrug. "He's always reading."

"Well, then you tell us Yamato." Tenten said. "What's your inner like?"

"My inner is very up-tight and very serious." Yamato said simply.

"Oh really?" Itachi said.

"I can release it at will too." Yamato said with a smirk.

"I don't believe that." Neji said with a smirk.

Yamato suddenly went from smiling to terrifying. His eyes stared straight at Neji, his face completely blank.

"Okay okay, I believe you..." Neji trailed off, laughing uneasily.

Yamato returned to his smiling self.

"I'm going to pretend that didn't happen..." Neji murmured.

Itachi chuckled. He took the camera from Neji and pointed it at Yamato.

"That was cool, do it again!" Itachi laughed.

Yamato did it on command.

"Dude that is so creepy." Itachi said, turning around. "You can stop now!"

Yamato laughed.

"We're here." Renji said.

The group got their 3D glasses and took their seats dead center in the middle of the theatre. The place began to fill up.

"Guys, I feel like a gangster!" Sasuke's voice said over the murmur of the crowd.

Everyone laughed and looked at Sasuke who was flashing the peace sign with a serious face.

"Sasuke, don't do that." Itachi told him. "You're losing it."

Sasuke lifted his glasses off his eyes and put them on top of his head.

"I've never been to a 3D movie before." Neji said suddenly, startling Tenten.

"You're not serious." Tenten said to him, her mouth open.

Neji shook his head. "Do I need to wear the glasses to see it?"

"Yes." Tenten said simply. "But seriously, if you've never seen a 3D movie before, you've never lived, okay?"

Neji chuckled. "Well, I've felt alive in many different moments of my life, but if you insist."

The notice appeared on the screen, asking everyone to put on their 3D glasses.

"So, do things really pop out at you?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Tenten said. "It's amazing."

The movie began.

"Wow!" Was Neji's first reaction. Tenten knew why. It seemed as if they were surrounded in stars.

Neji took his glasses off for a moment, realizing that it reverted back to 2D when you took the glasses off. He quickly put them back on.

Tenten saw movement beside her. She turned her head just slightly to see Neji seemingly trying to pluck the stars from the air.

"They're not really there, Neji." She told him.

"I know." Neji said. "I was just wondering if I could actually touch them because they look so dang real."

The screen eventually shifted down to show images of the sun.

Neji pressed himself into the back of his seat feeling inexplicably hot in his chair as waves of gas shot off the boiling surface of the sun.

"Is it just me, or has it gotten hotter?" Neji said to Tenten. "Does this happen in 3D movies?"

"I've never known one like this." Tenten said. "But yeah, I think it's gotten hotter in here."

"GAH!" Neji cried as the camera moved towards the sun, causing the sun to shoot out towards them. Even Tenten raised her arms to cover her face. A hot wind hit their face as they entered the suns corona.

"This is unbelievable!" Tenten gasped. The gases bubbled and boiled, sending red-hot gases towards them. The room was now incredibly hot.

"Go somewhere else..." Neji begged, pulling his shirt collar in a futile attempt to fan himself cool.

The camera obeyed his pleas and backed away to look at Mercury. While the planet and all its cratered glory popped out at them, the commentator told them the tale of how Mercury has no atmosphere, and rotates slowly. It talked about how high temperatures get on the light side, and how low it gets on the dark side.

"So much for Sailor Moon, eh?" Neji said suddenly.

Tenten had to fight laughter. "Yeah I know. I used to think Mercury had lots of water."

Neji chuckled. "Let's make comparisons to everything, shall we?"

The camera began to show Venus. It talked about how pretty the planet was, and how much light it reflected.

"That explains the Venus beam thing." Neji murmured.

"Venus Crescent Beam?" Tenten giggled. "I can almost guarantee that the crescent part came from the fact that Venus is often seen with the crescent moon."

The camera shot into the sulphuric acid clouds of the planet and revealed a desolate landscape. Neji and Tenten suddenly began to feel as if something was pressing down on them.

"I now know why there was a sign out there that said 'if you have breathing problems, do not enter'." Neji grunted.

_Venus has an estimated atmospheric pressure of 1,323 pounds per square inch, or 9,122 kilopascals. This is 90 times greater than that of Earth. The pressure you're feeling right now is nothing compared to what it would be like on Venus._

"Yeah thanks..." Tenten muttered.

The camera finally gave up on teaching them about Venus and backed away. The pressure released, and the camera continued to move. It did a complete loop around Earth before taking off to Mars.

"I swear if they fill the air with carbon dioxide, I'll sue the makers of this movie." Neji muttered, still bitter from the Venus exploration.

Tenten giggled. No suffocation came. Instead, they were hit with a powerful blast of wind as it showed how desolate and desert like Mars was. A massive dust tornado rushed by, sending virtual dust in everyone's faces.

"Oh no..." Neji sighed as they backed away from Mars and headed towards the asteroid belt.

Tenten resisted the urge to put her arms up to her face as asteroids flew towards them. When they arrived at Jupiter, they merely examined the Great Red Spot before moving onto Saturn.

"Duck." Neji said bluntly, as they rushed into the rings.

Tenten laughed.

After a tour of Saturn, they moved on to Uranus. Neji groaned as Naruto sniggered and said "Uranus".

Tenten yawned. Finally, they moved on to Neptune. They talked about the Great Dark Spot with wind speeds up to 700 miles per hour and the smaller storm nicknamed 'scooter' that was a smaller dark patch on Neptune. It was a storm that 'scooted' around Neptune every 16 hours.

The camera continued onto Pluto. The commentator talked about how Pluto's atmosphere wasn't constant. Depending on its orbital position, Pluto's atmosphere thickened and thinned as the sun burned off the ice on its surface.

The commentator began to wrap up the video, and suddenly the words seemed to get interference. The voice was eventually blocked out by static.

"What's going on?" Tenten said suddenly.

"Renji, you know what's going on don't you?" Yamato's slightly panicked voice said.

"Just watch." Renji ordered.

"HOLY HELL!" Neji cried as a massive black hole suddenly appeared. The chairs they were sitting on began to shake violently as they approached the black hole. The pressure that they felt on Venus returned as they got closer.

"I don't want to die!" Someone screamed. It took Tenten a moment to realize it was Itachi.

They got pulled into the black hole. The moment they got close, the entire room went pitch black, the pressure released, and everything stopped moving.

It was a sudden end, and that's all there was to it. Once the shock wore off, people were heard gasping, clapping and whooping. The lights came back on.

Tenten turned her head to see Neji sitting stiffly in his seat.

"Are you okay Neji?" she asked.

Neji nodded slowly. "They did a good job at creating an illusion of sudden death."

Tenten stared at him.

"That's exactly what it's like to suddenly go unconscious." Neji said simply.

Tenten pulled off her glasses. She had a feeling she knew what was going through his head at that moment. The memories of his encounter with Pain were still haunting him.

"Come on, Neji. It's over." Tenten told him.

Neji sat still for another few seconds then stood up. He pulled his glasses off and began to follow Tenten out of the theatre.

"How did you guys like it?" Renji asked. He had a grin on his face.

"Dude, that wasn't funny!" Itachi cried. "I thought I had actually died, okay?"

Neji nodded in agreement. Itachi was the only one other than him who knew what it was like to suddenly fall unconscious.

Renji lead the group to where the lightning show was. To their surprise, it was already showing. The group stood at the back and watched as lighting went from the machine to metal objects nearby with a sharp _crack!_

"Dude, this is epic." Itachi said, filming the light show.

The show ended roughly ten minutes later and the group proceeded to the butterfly garden.

Standing outside the enclosure, the group could see hundreds of thousands of butterflies flying around the garden. The group entered through the doors and stepped into butterfly paradise.

"That's a lot of butterflies." Shikamaru commented.

Azimora suddenly started laughing and pointing at Itachi. Itachi looked at the butterflies landing all over him.

"First mosquitoes, now butterflies." Azimora laughed. "You've clearly got something in your genes that attract insects!"

"Oh be quiet." Itachi muttered.

Neji walked over to him and took the camera so he could film Itachi. He was covered in butterflies. A particularly large one suddenly flew down and planted itself on Itachi's nose.

"Off with you!" Itachi cried. He began blowing on the butterfly to try to get it to take off. The butterfly was unfazed and decided to stretch its wings out.

The group howled with laughter as the wings covered up Itachi's face. But that wasn't the funny part. The butterfly had two spots on its wings that looked just like eyes. When the butterfly stretched its wings, the spots were in the exact same spots as Itachi's eyes, making it look like Itachi was still looking at them.

Hinata giggled as several butterflies landed on her head. Tenten had two butterflies land on each of her buns.

Itachi was still fighting the giant butterfly. Azimora decided it was time to stop torturing Itachi and put her finger under the butterfly's feet. The butterfly clung to her finger.

"Thank you." Itachi said.

Azimora gently shook her hand. The butterfly wouldn't let go of her now.

"Oh come on! Off butterfly!" Azimora growled.

"I wonder how big the caterpillar was for that butterfly." Neji chuckled.

"It was probably so big, it was disgusting." Renji muttered.

Azimora was now trying to push the butterfly onto a tree. It wasn't working.

"Can we get out of here?" Itachi sighed as butterflies continued to bombard him. He walked to the exit while shaking his shirt to get the butterflies off himself. The supervisor laughed at Itachi when he walked towards the door trying to get the butterflies off himself.

"They sure like you." The man commented brushing the butterflies off him.

"No, go away, go away!" Itachi cried as butterflies continued to bombard him. Itachi got the butterflies off himself and immediately returned to the hallway. Yamato and Azimora joined him moments later.

"Itachi, you've still got one on you." Azimora said, her hand brushing his shoulder.

Azimora took the butterfly and released it back in the garden.

"Missed one." Azimora said to the supervisor. He laughed at her.

Yamato was inspecting Itachi for more butterflies. He finally declared Itachi butterfly free.

Inside the garden, now that Itachi was gone, butterflies were landing everywhere else. Neji got one on the video camera and had to pull it off.

The group hung out in the butterfly garden for another ten minutes before everyone left.

"Can I go talk to the robot now?" Shikamaru asked excitedly.

Renji laughed. "Yes, follow me."

Renji lead the group back to the space exhibit where they saw the movie and lead Shikamaru to the spaceship.

Shikamaru managed to get into the ship quickly. He brought the video camera with him. The group waited ten minutes for him to finish, and then he returned with the biggest grin on his face.

"That was awesome." He said. "We can watch the video when we get back."

The group left the museum feeling as if they had the greatest adventure ever.

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, I made up the temperature changes etc in the room. I know that doesn't happen during 3D movies, but you know, I decided to add that in just for fun. It makes the 3D movie seem real.**

**Have you ever been knocked out before? I have. Just once. I was riding my bike down a hill and I went into grass, then suddenly my bike flipped right over and everything just went dark. When I regained consciousness, everything was still dark. My first thought was 'where am I?' and I opened my eyes only to have everything that had happened right before falling unconscious come rushing back to me at the speed of sound. That was actually a long time ago. I was riding my second two-wheeler at the time. It was green :). I liked my first bike too though. It was yellow and had beads on the spokes, so it clinked when I rode it.**

**With all the talk about inners, I'll tell you a little about mine. On the outside, I appear to be a quiet, independent, confident, happy go-lucky type person. On the inside, I love to be loud and obnoxious when I get the chance, which is why I want a vuvuzela so bad. I also love making a fool out of myself in public. I may be independent, but I love the attention XD. Believe it or not, I'm also insecure on the inside, because I grew up being teased D: I like to think I'm totally over it, but I'll never get over it. My inner also gets depressed easily. But in reality, I like to think on the bright side of life! Living is fun. Get used to it. XD. That's officially my motto. Tell me a little about your inner ^^. Everyone's different. I want to get to know my readers =3!**

**SilverEyeShinobi**


	12. Chapter 12: Fuji

**A/N: Let me tell you this. I did not expect a three-part chapter. I decided to post the second part with the third part, so there are no reviews to mention...yet...**

Chapter 12: Fuji

"Guys, come see my music montage." Itachi said. He had been working on that video for the last three hours. The group crowded into the television room to watch Itachi's video.

_The Fifth Element: In Fuji – Museum _the title read.

_GO!_ by Flow began to play.

The video began to play as the guitar began. The first thing that showed up was the group walking up the hill, and Shikamaru calling it quits and Renji picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. Renji flashed the camera the peace sign when he realized he was being filmed. The video then began to show the race up the stairs and Renji chasing after the group.

It showed the group beginning to go through the museum. It showed everything from Itachi's battle in the butterfly garden to the chick hatching. The grand finale of the video featured Neji in front of the T-Rex. Neji didn't just stand there and pretend to be eaten; he actually made epic martial arts movements that included kicking the thing in the face from a standing position. Right after, it showed Shikamaru flying the space shuttle and screaming at the robot.

"_R2! Where are we going?" Shikamaru screamed._

Neji laughed. "Wow, Shika."

"I'm bringing the camera to the concert by the way. That way, everyone can enjoy the concert." Itachi said simply.

"First things first, we have to get ready for the concert." Shikamaru pointed out.

Itachi nodded. "All right, let's get moving then."

It was still another hour until the concert, but they still needed to rehearse, tune, and get their butts up on the stage before the nine o'clock mark.

The group had even gotten themselves concert clothes too.

Itachi wore baggy black jeans and a black leather jacket. It was unzipped at the moment, revealing that all he had underneath the jacket was a tank top. A pair of sunglasses rested on top of his head.

"So, do I have the epic rock band look, or what?" Itachi asked.

"Just don't take the jacket off." Sasuke muttered. "We wouldn't enjoy the sight, and you'd probably be slaughtered."

"Would you really slaughter me?" Itachi asked.

"Actually, I meant the girls."

Itachi laughed. "Not bad for an insult."

Shikamaru emerged at that moment. He wore dark green and incredibly baggy cargo pants with a chain on each leg looping down his leg and back up again. His t-shirt was a lighter shade of green with a 'save the planet' logo on it.

The group laughed upon seeing it.

"What? Don't I look cool?" Shikamaru asked.

"What's with the 'save the planet' thing?" Itachi laughed.

Shikamaru shrugged. "May as well tell everyone I'm environmentally aware."

"Are you going to give a speech about saving the rainforests?" Itachi asked.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Are you mocking me?"

"Sorry, it's just so hilarious!" Itachi laughed.

_Smack!_

Itachi's head was facing a different direction than it was a few seconds ago. Shikamaru had his arm raised in the position where his flat hand was facing his opposite shoulder. His eyes were narrowed, and he didn't look happy.

Itachi blinked a couple times and looked at Shikamaru.

"OW!" He said.

"Tch." Shikamaru hissed. He lowered his hand and left the room.

"Shikamaru, I was kidding!" Itachi protested, a red handprint forming on his cheek. The group heard the unmistakeable sound of the bus door slamming shut.

"Dude, he just cracked you one!" Naruto laughed.

Itachi rubbed his cheek. "It hurt too."

"Haven't you been slapped before?" Sasuke asked.

"Not by Shikamaru." Itachi muttered.

Neji walked out of the bus after Shikamaru. He found him sitting in the grass beside the bus.

"You didn't have to go as far as slapping him, you know." Neji told him.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Itachi needs to know when to keep his mouth shut."

Neji chuckled. "I know. Sometimes he just goes too far." Neji sat down beside Shikamaru. "So you're determined to wear that t-shirt?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it too?"

"No, I don't. It's just ironic that's all." Neji chuckled.

"Why is it ironic?"

"Well, if you really think about it, we're in a band right? The rest of us are going to be wearing 'bad ass' as Itachi would probably call it, clothes. Right in the middle of it, is a 'save the planet' t-shirt."

Shikamaru sniggered and began to laugh. "You're right."

"I'm not telling you not to wear it. Heck, I'd follow your example just as fast and wear a 'reduce pollution' t-shirt. The only problem is I don't have one."

Shikamaru laughed again.

"Come on. Let's get back inside." Neji stood up. Shikamaru followed him back inside the bus.

Naruto and Sasuke were in their rock clothes already. Naruto wore an orange t-shirt with a bizarre swirly logo on the front of it, and grey track pants.

Sasuke meanwhile wore baggy black jeans like his brother, only he had a black t-shirt with epic flames all over it. He also had chains similar to Shikamaru's but he wore them around his neck.

"Seems as if the only people who look totally bad ass are Itachi and Sasuke." Shikamaru pointed out.

"I don't have epic clothes." Naruto said with a shrug.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Neither do I."

Sasuke pulled the three chains off his neck. He selected one and put it back on.

"Naruto, Shika, pick one."

"Hey thanks Sasuke!" Naruto said happily. He grabbed one made of circles, leaving a zigzag chain for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded his thanks and put it on.

Neji meanwhile came out in his band outfit. He wore blue jeans that were torn to shreds at the bottom and had not so torn holes in the knees. They were incredibly faded as well. Neji also wore a plain white t-shirt and a chain necklace with the Japanese Kanji symbol for Wind hanging from it. Up close, it wasn't much to look at, but form a distance, Neji would appear as a striking figure.

"Now that is epic." Naruto commented.

"What did you do to those poor jeans?" Itachi cried.

Neji chuckled. "Do you want to hear it from the beginning?"

"Sure." Itachi said, sitting back on a beanbag chair.

"I've had these jeans for five years now." Neji said. "They've been through a lot. I took up skateboarding around the time I first got them, and I failed terribly at it. I got the bottoms caught in my bike chains once or twice, and they've been hooked on a chain link fence before."

"That's not it is it?" Itachi asked.

Neji shook his head. "They've been through hell. So many things happened to them that the only reason I keep them is because of all the battle scars they hold."

Itachi chuckled. "I can see that."

Renji walked in the room at that moment. He stopped at the sight of the changed band.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my band?" Renji asked.

"We are your band." Sasuke said simply.

"You guys don't look the same." Renji said rubbing his face. He looked at Shikamaru's t-shirt. "But I love your shirt, Shika." He laughed.

"Is that sarcasm?" Shikamaru asked.

Renji shook his head. "I love it. It's random, it gets attention." Renji then went to all business. "Come on, the bus is going to be moved, and you guys need to get to the stage. Your instruments are already there, so you don't have to worry about them."

The group nodded and proceeded to walk down the stairs to the first story of the bus. The girls were waiting for them, and it was the first time they had seen the band clothes.

"Whoa." Temari said with awe.

"You guys sure are a striking figure." Azimora commented.

Tenten spotted Shikamaru's shirt. "Shika I love the shirt!" she said and shot Shikamaru a thumbs up.

Temari burst out laughing. "Oh wow, Shika! I love it!"

"Don't make fun of it." Neji said. "He slapped Itachi in the face over it."

Shikamaru snorted. Itachi rubbed his face at the memory of it.

Yamato was looking at the group with a smile on his face. "Now you guys look like a band."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Itachi said. "You all have front row seats if you'll take them."

"Boo yeah!" Renji said, pumping his fist in the air. "I don't think I've heard you guys play yet."

"Nope." Naruto laughed.

"We'd better get going." Neji said suddenly.

The group began to file out of the bus.

"Last one there buys the sushi!" Neji cried. The group tore off for the stage.

* * *

"Dang, was that for real?" Temari gasped as Yamato and Kakashi started up the bus to move it into the hangar.

"What?" Azimora asked.

"Was it just me, or did they all look cooler than usual?"

Azimora laughed. "Yes they did."

"Sakura's still swooning." Tenten said watching Sakura carefully. Even Tenten had to admit that the band looked striking as a group. Even individually they looked great. She would never say it to anyone, but she thought Neji definitely looked good in a white t-shirt.

* * *

About an hour later, the field began to fill up with people. They had plans for comedy acts in the middle, and they had their song line up. Sasuke had even volunteered to show off some of his new pyrotechnic skills.

"Sasuke, if you burn yourself, I'm not going to call 911." Itachi said simply when Sasuke showed off his fire breathing skills to the group.

"What are you putting in your mouth?" Shikamaru asked when Sasuke rinsed his mouth out.

"It's just alcohol." Sasuke said with a shrug. "But that doesn't mean I want to drink it."

Shikamaru smirked. "Oh yes, setting a good example for teens everywhere."

The group laughed.

Sasuke blew out the torch he used to spit fire.

"Hey, guys," Naruto said suddenly.

Everyone looked at Naruto.

"Do you think they would laugh if I showed them my t-shirt?" Naruto held up a t-shirt they had never seen him wear before. It was an 'I heart Fuji' t-shirt.

"Where'd you get that?" Itachi asked.

"In a t-shirt shop." Naruto said with a shrug.

"That's specific." Itachi muttered.

Sasuke began to strum his bass, and tuned it gradually. Naruto began to warm up his arms by playing several different rhythms varying in complexity. Itachi and Shikamaru tuned and warmed up by challenging each other to a guitar duel. Shikamaru would play several strings, and Itachi would do his best to copy those strings, and in vice versa. Neji meanwhile was nowhere to be seen.

"Where does Neji go, anyway?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"He always disappears before a concert." Shikamaru said. "I guarantee he's warming up as well. He just doesn't want anybody watching him."

"Well, he doesn't have a problem with singing on a stage in front of a thousand people." Itachi muttered. "So why on earth does he have a problem with singing in front of us?"

* * *

Neji in fact wasn't singing at all. He was sitting in the grass behind the stage staring up at the dark sky. If someone had asked him why he always disappears before a concert, he would probably tell them that he was just psyching himself up.

The real reason Neji disappeared before every concert was that he was nervous. Most people would tell him that it was no big deal, that he was a good singer and that he shouldn't worry too much. He didn't know anybody who would get it. If their music were a mosaic, Sasuke would be the glue. The bass is seldom noticed, but it plays an important role in holding the piece together. Naruto would be the border, keeping the song contained in a set boundary of tempo, rhythm, and form. Itachi and Shikamaru would be the decor, adding flair to the song and complementing the entire piece. Finally, Neji was the centerpiece. Despite what everyone assumes, people will always look towards the centerpiece and find what the piece of art is all about from that centerpiece. If the centerpiece is messed up, the whole mosaic comes crashing down. Neji had the weight of the band on his shoulders. If he screwed up, everyone would hear it. A guitar player can drop a chord and play on and not many people would notice, but if a vocalist chokes on a note, everyone notices.

Neji rubbed his face. He couldn't get stressed out. Not here, not now, not anywhere. He began to hear the sounds of people flooding into the stadium. Neji smiled. That crowd wouldn't care if he messed up. They're here to listen to their music. If he screwed up, he would find some way to laugh it off and keep going. Just like he always did when he was in high school. He was probably the worst trumpet player in the history of trumpet players. The music teacher ran him up the wall and down the other side for playing wrong notes constantly. The amusing thing was, no matter how many wrong notes he hit, he didn't give up. Even though his music teacher cringed every time he played F sharp instead of F natural, he didn't care. He liked playing that trumpet too much to give up over wrong notes.

He remembered the day when he finally nailed the piece that was causing him so much trouble.

"_Neji, did you play all the right notes?" Neji's music teacher said._

"_I-I think so!" Neji replied._

_The class cheered and clapped._

Neji smiled. He felt way better now. The memories of that accomplishment always gave him strength. He stood up to return to the stage.

* * *

"There you are!" Itachi said when Neji walked back onto the stage. "Where did you go?"

"I just needed some fresh air." Neji replied.

"We're on in five minutes." Shikamaru said.

"Yup." Naruto said.

"Well, look who's here!" Itachi said suddenly. The group turned around to see Renji, Yamato and Kakashi tailed by Tenten, Azimora, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari.

"We've come to wish you good luck!" Renji said brightly.

"Great!" Shikamaru said. "Come join us here for a minute!" Shikamaru put his hand in front of him, palm facing down.

Itachi laughed and put his hand down on Shikamaru's. The rest of the band followed a few moments later. The band looked towards their support group.

"Are you going to join us?" Shikamaru asked.

Renji laughed and jogged forward. He put his hand on top of the pile. The rest of the group trotted over and squashed in with their hands at the center.

"Some of you don't know this," Shikamaru began. "But do your best to follow along. You'll get it pretty quick."

The group chuckled.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and began the cheer.

"WHEN I SAY GO, YOU SAY FIGHT! GO!"

"FIGHT!"

"GO!"

"FIGHT!"

"WHEN I SAY WIN, YOU SAY TONIGHT! WIN!"

"TONIGHT!"  
"WIN!"  
"TONIGHT!"

"WHEN I SAY BOOGIE, YOU SAY DOWN! BOOGIE!"

"DOWN!"  
"BOOGIE!"

"DOWN!"

"Go, fight, win tonight, let's boogie on down all right, all right. Go, fight, win tonight, let's boogie on down all right, all right. YEAH!"

"Finish it up, Neji." Shikamaru ordered.

"HOBEY HO!" Neji screamed.

"LET'S GO!" Everyone finished, and threw their arms in the air.

"So you want me to do that after we do our cheer?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said. "Why not?"

"We're going to take our place in the crowd." Renji said.

The group jogged off.

"Well that was nice." Sasuke commented.

Itachi was looking at his watch. "Ready guys?"

"Yeah!" The group cried.

"Five!" Itachi called.

"Four!" Shikamaru added.

"Three." Sasuke continued.

"Two." Naruto murmured.

"One." Neji finalized.

The lights in the stadium went out with a click. The crowd swelled with cheers of delight.

The group filed out onto the dark stage and took their places. Neji waited at the back of the stage to avoid begin seen too early.

"Naruto! You stepped on my cord!" Itachi growled into his microphone.

"Sorry, OW! Shikamaru! Watch where you're swinging that guitar!" Naruto cried.

"I can't see a thing, Naruto! I can't help it!" Shikamaru muttered.

"Where's my amp?" Sasuke's voice muttered. "I can't find my amp!"

"Look for it!" Neji's voice cried.

_THUNK!_

"OW!" Sasuke cried. "Neji! What was that for?"

"I didn't do it!" Neji protested.

It was getting to the point where the crowd was getting tense. They thought they were really fighting.

"I sent my spirits after you, Sasuke!" Itachi said in a creepy, Dracula-like voice.

"Stop it, Itachi." Sasuke muttered.

There was a sudden flash of flame on the stage and everyone's eyes turned towards it. Moments later the tiny flash of flame turned into a massive fireball as Sasuke unleashed his fire breathing technique. The crowd roared.

"I found my amp!" Sasuke called.

The crowd laughed again. There was a sound of a torch hitting a hard floor and a _thwak _sound of a bass being plugged into an amplifier.

"Are we ready yet?" Naruto asked in a whiny voice, similar to 'are we there yet?'

"No, Naruto that's why we're standing here!" Itachi said sarcastically.

"Checking in, NASA style." Neji said. "Spirit of Endeavour, set for launch?"

"Go flight!" Itachi cried. "Engines set and ready?"

"Go flight!" Sasuke called. "Flight deck clear?"

"Go flight!" Shikamaru called. "Cargo hold secure?"

"Go flight!" Naruto cried. "Air space clear?"

"Go flight!" Neji called. "Liftoff in t-plus ten! Nine!"

"Eight! Seven! Six!" The band joined in.

"Five! Four! Three!" The crowd joined.

"TWO! ONE!" The band screamed.

Dead silence.

"T-Minus two seconds!" Neji cried. "Three seconds! Four seconds!"

_Pweeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuu!_ Sasuke's firecracker shot into the sky. _BANG!_

"Was that a malfunction?" Shikamaru asked, making the crowd laugh.

"No..." Sasuke said.

"The pop..." Naruto murmured.

"I think it's telling us..." Neji muttered.

"It's time for..." Itachi added.

"POP ROCKS!" The group cried.

The crazy guitar filled the air as the stage lights turned on. The crowd roared and Neji jumped forward and started the rapid vocals. The crowd was bouncing in time with the music. It was like a sea of bouncing heads. Neji got an idea that he wanted to do once the song was over.

"POP ROCKS!" The group cried, unleashing the slightly slower chorus of the song. The crowd continued to bounce. Neji raised his hand with his pinkie and index fingers extended. The crowd immediately copied him, making him smile. If they kept up with that hand sign, they would bring it back in style. Neji resumed the fast verse of the song. They had taken out the two second solos before and after the chorus when they last re-wrote the song. Shikamaru was now echoing Neji's words. Right before the second chorus, they had added a Shikamaru vocal in as an experiment. The moment Neji finished up the verse; there was two seconds of dead silence. In those two seconds, Shikamaru screamed, "Everybody say,"

"POP ROCKS!" The group chorused.

_Perfect._ Neji thought as he continued with the chorus. They still kept that note that Neji held, but instead of making it stay the same, he added a crescendo through the note. Shikamaru's guitar tore through the air. His solo ended after three seconds as he passed the song onto Sasuke, who played with it for a few seconds before tossing it over to Itachi. Itachi took it and shredded his guitar before having a duet with Shikamaru. Sasuke kept the bass simple and did four on the floor (one note per beat). Shikamaru and Itachi simultaneously trilled their guitars, let the last note hang and fade out. Naruto played his own mini solo before bringing his drumsticks down onto the crash symbols at the same time Shikamaru, Itachi and Sasuke dragged their picks across every string to end the song.

The crowd roared, and the group met in the middle for a high five.

"Success!" Shikamaru said happily.

The group laughed broke their circle.

"That wasn't what you expected was it?" Neji asked the crowd.

There was a chorus of 'no's from the crowd.

"We only re-wrote that song three times." Neji said, earning himself some laughs. "How many of you like that version better than the original?"

There was a chorus of cheers.

"How many of you like the original better?"

There were a couple noises from the crowd that sounded oddly like booing.

"Boo-hoo to you too." Neji muttered.

The crowd laughed.

"I'm going to do something with you guys for a minute." Neji said. "I want to see if this will work. Have you ever been to a sports game before?"

There were tonnes of cheers.

"All right, have you ever done The Wave before?"

There were louder cheers.

"I want to see if I can get you to do something like that, only instead of using your arms, I want you to jump. Itachi, get the video camera."

"Got it." Itachi said and stood beside Neji.

"I'm going to start with you guys over there." Neji said and pointed to the group at the far right side of the stadium. "When I point to you, I want you to jump as high as you can. Ready?"

The crowd cheered.

Neji pointed at the right side. The group jumped. Neji moved his arm across the crowd, watching as a wave of jumping heads bounced off the ground and into the sky.

"That was good, but I think we can do better!" Neji said. He pointed to the right side again.

This time, the wave flowed. Neji was enjoying it so much, when he got to the left side; he began to drag his finger back across the crowd from left to right.

"That was awesome." Neji said.

"Can I do something?" Shikamaru asked, stepping forward.

"Go for it." Neji said and stepped back.

Shikamaru stood in the middle of the stage and made a motion with his arms as if to cut the crowd in half down the middle. Then he walked to the right side, cut that half in the middle, and did the same on the left side. Shikamaru pointed to the far right side, the inner right side, the inner left side then the far left side. He pointed back to the far right side and clapped two quarter notes. He pointed back to the group. They realized what he wanted and clapped twice. Shikamaru shook his head and pointed to them again. They clapped twice in perfect sync.

He shot them a thumbs up and moved on to the inner right side. He pointed to them and clapped a triplet. The group copied. He gave them a thumbs up and pointed back to the first group. They still had the double clap thing.

Shikamaru moved onto the third group. He clapped four times in rapid succession. They copied. Shikamaru suddenly pointed to the second group. They clapped three times at the same rate as the clap four group. Shikamaru pointed to the first group who clapped twice. They were slower than the second and third group. Shikamaru pointed back to the third group to hear them clap four times. He shot them a thumbs up. He pointed to the last group and clapped twice. It was the same speed as the second and third group. They got it right. He shot them a thumbs up. He then pointed to the first group. They clapped twice. He pointed to the second group. They clapped three times. The third group came next, followed by the fourth group. He pointed back to the first group, and ran through the clap again.

Shikamaru had taught them to clap that sports rhythm that they play at sports arenas for no apparent reason. Shikamaru didn't even have to point to them once they got the picture.

"All right, all right." Shikamaru told them and went back to his spot. The crowd stopped clapping.

The group stepped behind their instruments again.

"You guys might know this one, but like _Pop Rocks, _we re-wrote it to make it sound better." Neji said. "Hopefully you like it."

The group began to play a song that they rarely played. It was one of the songs that Neji wrote by himself, but after their success with re-writing _Pop Rocks_, the group decided to re-write this one as well. The song was called _Twisted Reality_.

Once the song was over, the crowd cheered. The group met in the middle again.

"Awesome, awesome." Itachi grinned. "I definitely like that song."

Naruto laughed. "Me too."

The group broke up again.

"Hey, Neji can I say something?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah sure." Neji said.

Itachi pulled his microphone off his stand. Neji stood off to the side. He didn't notice that Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen.

Itachi waved his hand for silence. "I have a question for every one of you!" Itachi called dramatically. "Actually, it's just for the girls, but still."

The crowd chuckled.

"How many of you..." Itachi paused for drama. "Think that Neji..."

Neji shot Itachi a look. He didn't notice the doom heading his way.

"Is the hottest dang thing you've ever seen?" Itachi finished.

"WHAT?" Neji cried just as the crowd literally squealed. "Itachi, that's not funny!"

"Don't you think we should cool him off a bit?" Itachi asked.

The crowd cheered at something Neji couldn't see. "There's something very bad behind me isn't there?"

"Go for it!" Itachi cried.

Neji turned just as Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke came at him with a cooler.

"GAH!" Neji ducked and covered his head just as they emptied the cooler on top of his head. Neji yelped from the cold. He jumped away from the cooler, swearing as he went.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Neji cried. "That water is freezing!"

"Give him a round of applause for being a good sport!" Itachi said.

The crowd cheered.

Neji was shivering.

"Oh man, sorry Neji!" Itachi said as he realized Neji wasn't taking the cold too well. "Shika, grab a towel!"

Shikamaru grabbed a towel from backstage and gave it to Itachi. Itachi threw it around Neji's shoulders. He pulled it around himself.

Neji spent five minutes with the towel around himself. He eventually stood up so they could continue the show despite his shivering. It wasn't interfering with his ability to talk, so he should be able to sing.

The next song they played was _Rise._ Neji concentrated on his cues, but other than that, he focused on keeping his voice steady. Luckily, he didn't have to try too hard with this song.

"Feeling all right, Neji?" Shikamaru asked when they met in the middle.

Neji nodded. He was still shivering, and he was cold but he would survive.

The concert continued through the night. The group eventually played the fan favourite: _Just Stay._ It still made the crowd cry.

After the concert, the group went backstage to sign autographs. The group got their pictures taken with people, and signed their photographs to give them out. It was annoying, but the group would be able to joke about it later.

Neji handed yet another picture to some girl he didn't know. To his surprise, the girl squealed with delight and hugged him.

"I love you!" She said quickly and ran off to join her friends.

Neji stared after her, blinking in surprise. "What was that?"

Itachi chuckled. "You've got yourself a fan girl, Neji."

"Yeah...Great..." Neji shook his head and continued signing.

It was eleven o'clock by the time the band got back to the bus. The group was absolutely exhausted. They were greeted by everyone back at the bus, but all they could do was mumble something about being tired. The band went upstairs and collapsed on the beanbag chairs without changing into their pyjamas. They were asleep in seconds.

**A/N: Phew! Finally! Man those were long chapters. They're done in Fuji by the way. They'll be heading off for Barabana in the next chapter. Here's a bit of foreshadowing for you. Barabana translates into Rose flower. Try to guess what Barabana is going to be like.**

**I'm tired too, (and hungry) so I'm going to take a break.**

**SilverEyeShinobi**


	13. Chapter 13: Guilt

**A/N: Hey! SilverEyeShinobi returns! Better get used to it. For the reviews, Rixclassa, SnowStar145, sumbunnyluvsu77, ChibiTennie-Chan, The MysteriousRed, innesgirl, Katarina Wolffe, Sasukesbiggestfan, .., Waymirec, and SparkDazzleDuez this chapter is dedicated to you guys! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :D Not too sure about fluff in the next few chapters, but just wait! It's like a coiled spring. Wait for it...wait for it...*Boing!* there it goes!**

Chapter 13: Guilt

Neji opened his eyes. He was immediately hit with a feeling of not being able to breathe.

"Dang!" he muttered. He didn't feel so good either.

Neji pulled himself off the beanbag chair, his joints incredibly stiff. He got changed out of the clothes he had fallen asleep in and put on his regular clothes.

Neji forced himself to walk down the stairs and into the television room where the mini kitchen was. Tenten was already down there waiting for him.

"Good morning, Neji!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hn..." Neji murmured. His head was spinning and he felt incredibly hot.

"Are you okay Neji?" Tenten asked.

Neji shook his head.

Tenten walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead.

"Oh man, Neji you're burning up." She gasped. Tenten pulled Neji over to the couch and sat him down on it. "Stay there, I'm going to get Sakura." Tenten ran out of the room.

Neji slid sideways and sprawled out on the couch. He closed his eyes.

Tenten returned with Sakura a few minutes later. Sakura put her hand on his forehead.

"Oh jeeze, you're right." Sakura gasped. Sakura ran to the front of the bus where Yamato and Kakashi were just beginning to wake up.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Sakura asked.

"Why?" Yamato asked.

"Neji's got a bad fever." She replied.

"Oh dear." Yamato said. "It's right there." Yamato pointed to a plastic box with a red plus sign on it. Sakura grabbed it and ran back to Tenten.

"Wet a cloth and put it on his forehead." Sakura ordered.

Tenten was way ahead of her. She already had one in her hand and was soaking it in cold water.

"What's going on?" Renji asked as he walked into the room.

"Neji's sick." Tenten said running past him and putting the cloth on Neji's forehead. Neji twitched when it touched his skin.

"It's cold..." He murmured.

"It needs to be." Tenten told him, grabbing his hand and pinning it to his side when he tried to reach up and grab it.

Sakura stuck a thermometer in Neji's mouth.

"Don't even try to spit it out!" Sakura growled when Neji gave her a look that told her he wasn't happy with all the attention.

The thermometer beeped after about ten seconds. Sakura pulled it out.

"Oh wow, he's got a bad one." Sakura said.

"How high?" Tenten asked.

"105." Sakura replied.

"Yikes." Renji said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"What's all the commotion about?" Naruto's voice cut through the air as everyone else arrived in the room.

"Neji has a bad fever." Sakura said.

"He's sick?" Itachi seemed surprised.

Hinata ran over to Neji and put her hand on his cheek.

"Oh my goodness!" She gasped.

"All right, everybody out except for me and Tenten!" Sakura ordered.

"C-Can I stay?" Hinata asked. "I'll help look after him...I can make soup..."

Sakura smiled at Hinata. "Yes, all right."

Hinata ran for the mini kitchen.

"Tenten, grab some icepacks. We need to bring his temperature down and fast." Sakura ordered.

"How many?" Tenten asked.

"How many are there?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, like ten?"

"Bring three." Sakura requested.

Tenten brought the icepacks with her. Sakura took them and stuck one on the back of Neji's neck.

"Stop it! It's cold!" Neji groaned.

Sakura ignored him and stuck one under each of his arms. Neji tried to get rid of the icepacks, but Sakura pinned his arms down.

"You've got a bad fever, Neji!" Sakura growled.

Neji continued to squirm trying to rid himself of the freezing icepacks.

Tenten and Hinata meanwhile were getting creative with the ingredients that were hanging around the bus. They were making the old favourite: Chicken soup.

"Tenten, come change the cloth." Sakura called.

Tenten left the stove, grabbed a new cloth, and soaked it with cold water. She swapped it out for the one already on Neji's forehead.

Neji groaned in annoyance.

"You quit it!" Sakura growled.

"You're killing me!" Neji growled.

"Oh I'll kill you all right! I can just turn away and leave you in peace and watch you die from a fever!" Sakura growled.

"It hurts!"

"You're not shivering yet, so you'll survive." Sakura stuck the thermometer back in his mouth. Neji continued to look annoyed.

Itachi returned to the room. "How is he?"

"Itachi, I told you to go!" Sakura growled.

"I know! I just want to know!" Itachi protested.

"This is what happens when you dump a cooler of ice water on your friend during a concert and not have dry clothes for him to change into afterwards." Sakura growled.

Itachi looked at the ground. "I know. It's my fault. I told them to use the cooler water. I didn't think this would happen."

"Well now you know, don't you?" Sakura asked. The thermometer beeped and Sakura checked it. "Dang it! It went up!" She growled. "Tenten I need three more icepacks!"

Tenten brought Sakura the icepacks. Sakura put the fresh icepacks on the back of his neck and under his arms, but put the old icepacks on his chest. Of course Neji didn't like this one bit.

"Sit still!" Sakura growled at Neji.

Neji had his eyes shut tight and simply wouldn't stop moving. Sakura had a feeling that it wasn't the icepacks affecting him anymore. For all she knew he was hallucinating form the fever.

Hinata and Tenten were now letting the soup cook and were watching Neji from the other side of the couch.

"Hinata, does Neji get sick easily?" Sakura asked.

"He's only been really sick once." Hinata replied. "He was just like he is now."

"Do you remember why he was sick?"

"Well...No not really...The doctor said it was just a fever and to keep his temperature down. But the circumstances were the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were tobogganing down a hill in the middle of winter years ago. Neji got too much speed and went straight into a river. He got completely soaked. The next day he had a bad fever."

"How long did it last?"

"About a day."

Sakura nodded.

"Why does that happen I wonder?" Tenten murmured. "Why is it the cold that makes him sick?"

"He gets cold, his immunity goes down, he catches some kind of bug, and he gets sick." Sakura said simply.

* * *

In the other room, Itachi was cursing himself for throwing that ice water on Neji. Though he didn't do it himself, he had told the group to throw the cooler water on him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Itachi. It could've happened to anyone." Azimora told him.

"You're not being an understanding friend, Azimora." Itachi muttered.

Azimora sighed. "Oh sorry. Should I help you wallow in self pity?"

"Go away if you're not going to help the situation." Itachi growled.

Azimora raised her hands. "Oh fine. Be a jerk." She left.

Itachi continued to stare at the carpet.

* * *

Azimora walked into the room where Neji lay completely still on the couch.

"Is he dead, or is he just asleep?" Azimora asked.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at her joke. "He's asleep."

"His temperature's almost back to normal, so I don't think we have to worry anymore." Sakura said.

"Oh, that's good." Azimora said. "Now Itachi doesn't have to mope anymore." Azimora jogged out of the room.

Azimora found Itachi upstairs lying on a hammock.

"Hey, Itachi, Neji's doing better." Azimora said.

Itachi looked at Azimora.

"Sakura said that his temperature is almost normal, and he's asleep right now."

"Azimora,"

Azimora looked at Itachi.

"Stop trying to cheer me up." He murmured.

"I hate seeing you mope, Itachi." Azimora said with a pout.

Itachi smirked. "Your inner is returning, Azimora."

Azimora blushed slightly. "Y-Yeah, well..." Azimora couldn't find a counter claim. "Whatever." She spat and started to walk away. Itachi suddenly grabbed her from behind making her face burn.

"You have an ego bigger than Neji's, you know that?"

"S-So?" Azimora stuttered when Itachi's lips slid across her cheek.

"Just admit it. You can't beat me in a battle of wits." Itachi kissed the side of her mouth.

"I beat you every time..." she murmured, trying to find Itachi's mouth.

Itachi pulled away from her. "Say uncle." He murmured. He dragged his hands down her waist.

"No..." she moaned.

"Say uncle." He said again, touching his lips to her neck.

"Itachi, stop it... Stop teasing me..."

Itachi pressed her against a wall. She was blushing uncontrollably. He brushed his lips against hers, making her reach for him. Itachi grabbed her wrists and pressed them against the walls.

"Itachi it's not fair..." She gasped. She felt the tip of his tongue against her lips.

"Just say uncle." He whispered.

"Fine, fine! Uncle, uncle!" She cried.

Itachi smiled and pressed his lips into hers. He let go of her wrists and held her face.

_**Flashback**_

_Itachi stood outside the front doors of Konoha High in a pack of people wearing full snow gear._

"_Itachi!" a voice called. Itachi turned to see orange haired Pain running towards him._

"_Hey, what's up?" Itachi asked._

"_Nothing much." Pain said. "I think Azimora wants to challenge you to a race down the mountain though. She's looking for you."_

_Itachi grinned. "That's going to be fun."_

"_You're just looking for excuses to talk to her, aren't you?" Pain asked._

_Itachi smirked. "Well, maybe."_

_Pain and Itachi laughed._

"_There you are, Uchiha!" A fierce voice growled._

_Itachi turned to see Azimora stalking towards them. Itachi waved at her and turned back to Pain. Azimora grabbed Itachi by the front of his jacket and crouched slightly to put herself at eye-level with him. Azimora used to be just half an inch taller than Itachi when they were fifteen. Itachi was still growing though._

"_Azimora, you're killing my jacket." Itachi said with a smirk. Him and his futile attempts at flirting. Man did he have verbal diarrhea._

"_We're going to race! Got it?" Azimora said in her usual determined voice._

"_All right, but I'm not going easy on you." Itachi said, narrowing his eyes._

_Azimora yanked on his jacket making it so their noses were almost touching. "I hoped you wouldn't." She said._

_Azimora let go of his jacket and walked away._

"_She digs you, Ichi." Pain said once she was out of earshot._

"_Oh be quiet." Itachi spat._

"_ALL RIGHT ATTENTION PLEASE!" The teacher called._

_Everyone stopped talking._

"_I'm going to take the attendance." The teacher began calling out names._

"_Pain?" The teacher called after several names._

"_HAI SENSEI!" Pain called in his annoyingly loud voice._

"_You stop that. It's annoying." Itachi growled at him._

"_Azimora?"_

"_Here!"_

_Itachi's heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. It took him a good ten seconds to clear his head._

"_Itachi?"_

"_Here!" Itachi called. He was the last one. He always was. Curse the fact that his last name started with a 'u'._

"_All right, everybody onto the bus."_

_Itachi and Pain picked their snowboards and bags up._

"_I am so psyched." Itachi said, the excitement reaching his voice._

"_I so can't wait." Pain added. "I really want to know who's going to win that race."_

"_We'll have more than one." Itachi sighed. "If I win, she's going to be ticked and want a re-match. If she wins...Well the same thing goes there."_

_Pain laughed. "Break out that iPod. We need some tunes."_

_Itachi gave Pain one of his earphones and they began to listen to the music._

"_Everybody loves kung-fu fighting." Pain sang._

_Itachi laughed at Pain._

"_OI! ITACHI! QUIT HOGGING THE TUNES!" Someone cried._

_Itachi laughed and reached into his backpack. He pulled out his speaker, pulled out the earphones and jammed it in. Kung Fu Fighting blasted through the bus making everyone cheer._

_The bus started up, and they were off on the ski trip. At Konoha High, there was a ski trip every year in January. People who were passionate about skiing and snowboarding would get on the bus and take a two-hour trip to a place known as Yukitake. There they would ski and snowboard to their hearts desire for a full weekend before heading home. Yes, it would be a weekend of snow, hot chocolate, and snowball fights. The greatest weekend of them all._

* * *

_The two-hour drive felt like a lot less because of Itachi's entertainment. He had comedian recordings on his iPod. He would blast them through the speaker, and some of them were so well known, people would quote it the whole time._

Go to the movies, you seen the movies, that one guys with the previews voice you go there for him. **Are you ready? One man, One desire.**

_The bus broke out in laughter at Pablo Francisco's preview man joke._

**Jean Claude, vand am, is back in the same crap you've seen over, and over, and over again...**

**Morgan Freeman...Keyona Reeves. They knew too much. We know too much!**

_The bus broke out in laughter._

**They went too far. We went too far!**

**Those are my lines. Those are his lines.**

_Even the teachers were laughing, and that was saying something._

Did you know they're actually coming out with another Friday the 13th movie? Those kids are so easy to kill.

_The bus howled._

You can strangle them with a cordless phone-_ The last thing he said was blocked out by even more laughter._

They love to die! They walk into danger, **Hello is anyone in here? Hello? *weird sound effects* Billy?**

_The teachers threw back their heads and laughed._

_A few minutes later, it proceeded to Itachi's favourite part. He spoke along with it_

...**Double the action. Triple the excitement GET DOWN! More of the excitement. GET DOWN AGAIN!**

_The bus practically exploded._

_The bus finally stopped by Yukitake's ski resort. Itachi stopped playing his iPod and put it away._

* * *

_Once everyone got their rooms in the ski resort hotel, they were allowed to get on the chair lifts and head up the mountain. Azimora confronted Itachi immediately._

"_Let's go." She ordered, her snowboard over her shoulders._

"_Yeah yeah." Itachi muttered. He tightened his snow boots annoyingly slow. He just wanted to bug her. "All right, let's go." He said finally._

"_I'll tell you guys when to go." Pain said as they walked towards the chair lifts. Pain jumped on one first with his friend Hidan. Itachi didn't know him very well, but they had shared a few words._

_Itachi and Azimora jumped into the next chair lift. It was tough, as those things don't stop for anybody. They were pros however and didn't need much effort to get themselves into the chair._

_Itachi felt a strange need to say something to her as the rode up the mountain. He hoped he wasn't blushing, but his heart was just pounding in his ears at how close she was. Upon reaching the top of the mountain, the pair jumped out at the same time. It gave Itachi the thought that she was feeling exactly as he did while they went up the mountain._

_Itachi and Azimora positioned themselves between the bars specially designed for people who wanted to race. Itachi slid back and forth on his snowboard, trying to find the sweet spot in the snow where he could get the fastest take off speed._

"_Ready..." Pain said. "Set..."_

_Itachi and Azimora slid back in perfect sync to launch themselves off the take off station._

"_GO!" Pain cried._

_Itachi launched himself and got down low. He shredded the snow with a grin on his face. He was absolutely thrilled to be back on the mountain. Hidan and Pain were coming down the mountain behind them on their skis._

_Itachi went off a strategically placed ramp with a whoop. He did a three sixty in mid air and landed easily on his feet. He noticed the large ramp at the bottom of the slope and couldn't help but hit it. He back flipped and landed yet again._

_The people who had seen it cheered. Itachi skidded to a stop and turned around to see that Azimora was actually a few feet behind him._

"_You beat me that time punk..." Azimora growled._

"_I wasn't even trying that time." Itachi chuckled. "I just wanted to hit the ramps." Itachi pulled off his snowboard. "Coming for another run?" He asked with a smirk._

_Azimora blinked a couple times. "Yeah!" She said with a grin._

_The pair went down the mountain many times. This time Azimora was way in front. Itachi suddenly heard a crack. His heart stopped._

_He heard a faint rumbling sound. Itachi risked a glance over his shoulder and just about fainted._

"_ITACHI!" Azimora's piercing voice reached his ears._

"_GO!" Itachi ordered. What else was she going to do? She was on a snowboard flying down the mountain._

_Itachi struggled to stay upright. His board hit a rut and he flipped three times before being swallowed up by the snow._

* * *

_Azimora made it safely to the bottom of the mountain. She turned around, hoping to see Itachi behind her, but he was nowhere to be seen. All she saw was a raging torrent of snow._

"_Oh no..." She murmured._

_Pain was staring at the snow where his friend disappeared._

* * *

_When the avalanche had settled, rescuers were beginning to appear._

_Azimora's teacher was beginning to do a role call._

"_Itachi?" the teacher called for the third time._

"_I-I think he's buried..." Azimora said._

_Everyone looked at Azimora._

* * *

"_ARGH!" Itachi cried. It was pitch black and cold as ice. He knew his leg was broken. After the avalanche overtook him, it threw him into a tree. He was still stuck against that tree, his leg bent and broken against it. He could feel the trunk with his hand he was so close to it. Itachi clung to that tree, knowing it was probably the only thing that saved his life._

_Itachi shifted his weight constantly, trying to create a bubble of air around himself so he could attempt to dig his way to freedom before he suffocated under the blanket of snow. He could barely move._

_Itachi began to cry. Why did this have to happen to him now? He wasn't ready to die yet. He was only fifteen for crying out loud! Why did the spirits have to seal his fate now?_

_Itachi closed his eyes and stopped his tears. He ignored the throbbing pain in his leg._

"_I'm sorry mom..." He murmured. "I promised I'd be safe, but I couldn't keep that promise."_

_And Sasuke. He had promised that once Sasuke graduated from elementary school, he would teach him how to snowboard. Things didn't look good._

_Azimora...He never got to tell her how much he loved her. That was the most painful part._

_Itachi suddenly found the tree trunk again. Knowing that it was a stupid idea, Itachi pulled off his glove with his other hand that was pinned to his side, exposing his bare fingers. He reached for the tree bark and began to carve a phrase into the tree. He couldn't see it, but he hoped it would be legible. When he was done, he jammed his hand into his jacket pocket, pulled out the snow and fell into unconsciousness._

* * *

_Pain and Azimora were in the rescue helicopter with the avalanche rescue group. They were trying to pinpoint Itachi's location using a radar system that tracked the reflectors that were usually on ski boots._

"_That's the last place I saw him." Pain said, pointing to the side of the mountain about 100 meters away from a group of trees._

_The rescue team aimed their reflector detector at that general area. They tracked the beeps down to the trees._

"_He's in the trees." The one holding the detector said. The pilot put the helicopter down near the tree line and everyone jumped out. "Right here!" the guy said. The rescuers grabbed their shovels and began to dig._

_Azimora burst into tears._

"_Hey, it's okay. They'll get him out of there." Pain reassured her._

"_I-I was the one who told him we should have another race!" Azimora sobbed. "If I didn't ask him for another race, he wouldn't be..." Azimora trailed off._

"_Itachi raced because he wanted to. I guarantee he would've gone down anyway." Pain told her._

_The group dug for another few minutes._

"_WE GOT HIM!" One of them cried._

_Pain and Azimora ran forward and stared down into the hole they had dug to Itachi. They could only see his face, but his skin was waxy white._

_The rescuers dug faster. Eventually they fully uncovered him and pulled him out. They fitted an oxygen mask to his face and checked his vital signs before wrapping him in a warm blanket._

_Pain tapped Azimora on the shoulder. Azimora looked at him. He pointed to the hole they had just pulled Itachi from. Azimora looked at it. It took her a few seconds to realize exactly what he was pointing to._

_Azimora fell to her knees and cried. There it was. Carved into the tree bark in messy letters were the four words she had wanted to hear from him for over three years now. _I love you, Azimora_._

* * *

_Itachi spent the rest of the weekend stuck in a hospital bed being treated for asphyxia, hypothermia, and a broken shinbone._

_Azimora was by his side endlessly. She simply wouldn't leave. She cried over him for the rest of the day even when his family arrived to make sure he was okay, and fell asleep by his bed._

_She was woken up the next day feeling something in her hair. It took her a moment to realize it was Itachi's hand._

"_Itachi!" She cried. She wrapped his arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Itachi curled his arms around her._

"_I love you too." She whispered in his ear. Itachi's grip tightened around her and pulled her closer._

Nine years into the future, not much had changed.

**A/N: Whee! An action chapter! Hope you liked the fluff. And the story of Itachi's skiing accident. And Azimora's inner :P. Don't worry, Neji's going to be feeling better in the next chapter! Barabana might be a few chapters away, but just wait for it! Writing a chapter with snow in it made me long for winter. I'm in the middle of a heat wave with 32 degree Celsius temperatures. I'm a Canadian! I'm not cut out for such high temperatures! D: I'm melting for crying out loud!**

**SilverEyeShinobi**


	14. Chapter 14: Formalities

**A/N: Hey guys! Lately I've been watching Avatar: The Last Airbender. The TV show that is! Not the movie. It's actually really cool! It's like Naruto without the Ninja. Instead they've got benders. It's really cool to watch! When you get the chance, go watch Avatar: The Last Airbender. It's amazing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: , The MysteriousRed, rosesecret02, SnowStar145, sumbunnyluvsu77, SparkDazzleDuez, AnuHit, ChibiTennie-chan, Katarina Wolffe, Sk8tr gal99, Waymirec, Rixclassa, mizzgirlygirl10, DarkAngel2098, Sasukesbiggestfan, and theAMAZing1. Thanks for the reviews guys!**

Chapter 14: Formalities

Neji woke up the next day feeling as if he could fly. He was lying on the couch, and he couldn't completely remember how he got there. He remembered something about being sick, but not much else.

"Hey! Are you feeling better?" Tenten's bright voice met his ears.

Neji rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Yeah I think so."

"Good!" Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "You had me worried."

Neji leaned back on the couch and kissed her cheek. "Have we started for Barabana yet?"

"Yeah," Tenten said, jumping over the back of the couch and sitting beside Neji. "Once your fever went down and you fell asleep, Yamato and Kakashi started off."

"How long until we get there?" Neji asked, pulling her closer.

"Kakashi said that it would be at least two days until we got there. We only traveled for half a day yesterday, so we have another day or two to go." Tenten leaned her head on his shoulder. "I wonder what it's going to be like."

"Come on," Neji said standing up. "Let's make food."

Ten minutes worth of cooking got everybody out of bed. Not surprisingly, Sasuke came downstairs with Sakura clinging to his back like a baby koala bear. Sasuke was even piggybacking her.

"Stop hitting yourself," Naruto taunted Hinata as he gently made her slap herself in the face over and over again. Hinata blushed and giggled the whole time.

"Naruto, stop making Hinata hit yourself, or I'll hit you." Neji grumbled putting the pancakes on the table.

Hinata laughed as Naruto let go of Hinata's wrist and dove onto the pancakes, which Neji pulled away just as quickly.

"Aw, Neji!" Naruto groaned. "Return the hotcakes!"

"Hotcakes?" Neji asked.

"That's what McDonalds calls them." Naruto said with a shrug.

Neji raised his eyebrows. "Are you comparing me to a fast food joint?"

"No!" Naruto cried quickly. "I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!"

"Get on your knees and beg." Neji ordered. "HEY!" Neji turned towards Renji who had just snatched a pancake off the top of the pile and put it on his plate.

Renji grinned as he took a bite of the pancake.

Neji rolled his eyes and put the plate down. Everybody dove on it.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Neji." Itachi said as he ate his pancake.

"Why? So you can eat my pancakes again?"

"No. I told them to dump the cooler water on you." Itachi said with a sigh.

"Oh you did, did you?"

Itachi hung his head in shame.

"We're just going to have to do the same thing to you then." Neji said simply.

Itachi nodded.

"All right guys I have something I need to tell you guys before we get to Barabana." Renji said once they finished their pancakes.

Everyone looked at Renji.

"I don't think you guys are going to like it much."

Everyone continued to look at Renji.

"The fact is, Barabana is an incredibly formal place. If you guys went into Barabana acting the way you usually do, you'll be arrested for disturbing the peace."

"What?" Sasuke said with shock. "Then why are we allowed to hold a concert there?"

"It's called Rebel Teens." Renji explained. "You'll understand their pain when you get there."

"So it's like the 1950's?" Itachi asked.

"Sort of." Renji scratched his head. "I don't know how to describe it really."

"Do your best." Itachi encouraged.

"Being there is like..." Renji stared at the roof in thought. "It's like being at one of those medieval time balls that are held in castles. Everyone has perfect posture, the men wear suits and top hats, and the women wear dresses and feathered hats. The way they talk is impossible to explain, and they don't curse."

"Wow. That's kinda weird." Neji muttered.

"Kinda weird?" Naruto questioned.

"Really weird." Neji corrected himself.

"Because of all this, you guys are going to stand out like coal on snow. That's why..." Renji sighed. "Formal school is now in session."

The room groaned.

"I know. If I could avoid this, I would." Renji said. "How many of you actually know formalities?"

Neji and Hinata's hands went up at the same time.

"Neji?" Itachi said with awe. "You of all people know how to be formal?"

"It's called 'the Hyuuga clan'." Neji muttered.

"Oh right...Rich clan..." Itachi trailed off.

Renji motioned for Neji and Hinata to stand beside him. "You guys can help me explain."

Neji and Hinata nodded.

"Do we have to waltz?" Hinata piped up suddenly.

Renji laughed. "Even I don't know how to waltz!"

Neji and Hinata laughed.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, you two do." Renji said.

Neji regretfully nodded. Hinata merely smiled and shrugged.

"Now THAT I want to see." Itachi laughed.

"I haven't done it for years." Neji told him, a clear flush to his cheeks.

"What CAN'T you do, Neji?" Temari asked suddenly.

"For once, I agree." Shikamaru agreed.

Neji shrugged. "I can't...Uh..." Neji scratched his head. "I have no idea."

The room laughed.

"Arrange flowers!" Neji finally said.

The room laughed again.

"All right, all right." Renji said. "We have to learn formalities otherwise we'll be out of Barabana before we can save those poor teenagers from the worst of fates."

Everyone went silent.

"We'll start with sitting." Renji said. "Everyone sit on the couch."

Everyone sat down on the couch.

"One thing you have to work on when you're being formal is perfect posture. Take your hands, place them in the small of your back and lean your shoulders back."

The group did it immediately.

"Then let go with your hands and hold the position."

Neji and Hinata made it look easy.

"I can't hold it!" Tenten moaned. "I want to lean back too much!"

"That's why we have to get this right." Renji looked at Neji and Hinata. They were sitting still in perfect posture staring straight forward, their hands in their laps. They weren't speaking, or showing emotion.

Renji pointed to them. "This is what you have to do."

The group looked at Neji and Hinata.

"Dang it, you make it look so easy!" Naruto groaned.

"They've been doing it all their life, Naruto." Shikamaru reminded. His voice was emotionless. He seemed to be getting the perfect posture thing down as well. His back was perfectly straight. He put his hands in his lap and stared straight forward like Neji and Hinata.

"Shikamaru, you've got it." Neji said in a monotone.

"YES!" Shikamaru cried pumping his fist in the air.

"Shikamaru, no emotion." Neji continued with his monotone voice.

Tenten got it next.

"Feet flat on the floor, Ten-chan." Hinata told her.

Tenten sighed and shifted forward enough to put her feet flat on the floor.

"What's the purpose of learning all these formalities?" Itachi sighed. "I mean, yeah I know we're going to Barabana, but why does it have to be so dang formal?" Itachi pressed on his back again and a distinct _crack _was heard throughout the room.

Everyone burst out laughing, including Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru.

"OW!" Itachi groaned. The odd thing was his back was now perfectly straight.

"I've never seen a straighter back, Itachi." Renji laughed.

Itachi laughed again. He put his hands in his lap and proceeded to stare straight forward like the four people before him.

By now, the group was beginning to get the whole perfect posture thing. It was incredibly boring, but if you wanted to eat with, say the Queen, you'd have to know how to sit quietly and keep your eyes planted firmly on something. When the room quieted down, Neji and Hinata broke their posture and stood up to check everyone else's posture.

"Chin up, Sasuke." Neji ordered. Sasuke lifted his chin.

"Your eyes are moving too much, Temari." Hinata said. "Focus on one thing straight ahead of you."

Temari smirked and decided to focus on Shikamaru's ponytail.

"Naruto, don't tap your feet. That's the worst thing you can do." Neji told Naruto. "I'll put rocks in your shoes unless you stop."

Naruto tried to hold his feet firm.

Renji, Hinata and Neji stared around at the group. They definitely had it.

"All right, release." Renji ordered.

There was a synchronized sigh throughout the room as everyone slid from perfect posture to...well...imperfect posture.

"Dang, how long do we have to sit like that?" Naruto sighed.

"Hopefully not at all." Renji told them. "But you'll have to learn how to walk in perfect posture."

"How could it get any worse?" Itachi moaned.

"Here's how." Renji continued. "The boys will have to wear suits and the girls will have to wear dresses."

"NO!" Temari and Tenten cried in perfect sync. Azimora didn't react drastically, but she still didn't look happy about it.

Renji left the room and returned with five suits and five dresses. He even had...ulp...high-heeled shoes for the girls and loafers for the boys.

"TENTEN KILL ME!" Temari cried.

"Kill me too!" Tenten moaned.

"I refuse to wear those shoes." Azimora said bluntly.

Renji put the dresses down on the couch and began to hand out the suits to the boys.

"Can we swap ties?" Itachi asked. "I am not wearing a blue tie."

"Yes, you can." Renji said, handing the dresses to the girls.

Tenten immediately gave her pink dress to trade for Sakura's green dress.

"Temari?" Hinata looked at Temari with puppy dog eyes. Temari had a dress that was a soft shade of lilac. Hinata clearly wanted it. Really badly.

"Yes, all right." Temari sighed and swapped her dress for Hinata's blue one.

Azimora stared at her peach coloured dress. "Anybody want to swap? Peach is not my colour."

Temari looked at her blue dress and handed it to Azimora.

"Oh my gosh, thank you." Azimora said gratefully and handed over her peach dress.

Neji stared at his red tie. He wasn't too happy with it. He went over to the group of boys and tried to haggle for a better colour.

"I'll take the orange one, Sasuke." Naruto said. He held a purple tie in his hand.

"I don't want a purple tie!" Sasuke said, staring at Naruto's purple tie.

Itachi was trying to convince Shikamaru to swap ties. Shikamaru seemed very possessive of his green one.

"Itachi, I'll swap with you." Neji said, holding up his red tie.

"Thank you!" Itachi said and took the red tie.

Neji could take a blue tie.

"I don't want a purple tie!" Sasuke said again.

Neji sighed. "Sasuke, take the blue one, Naruto, give me the purple one." Neji grumbled.

Sasuke snatched up the blue tie and tossed the orange one to Naruto. Naruto passed the purple tie to Neji.

"Are we all happy now?" Renji asked.

The group nodded.

"Good, go get changed."

"You're kidding!" Temari cried.

Renji shook his head. "Do you want the guys to change first, or would you rather get it over with?"

"Ugh, not at all..." Tenten sighed.

"All right, guys go upstairs and change." Renji ordered.

The guys filed out of the room with blank faces.

"Guys have no idea how lucky they are!" Tenten groaned.

"I know!" Temari cried. "Girls are expected to wear revealing clothes and look pretty for the guys."  
"I love how it's opposite in the bird world." Tenten giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"In the bird world, it's the males that look pretty for the girls. They even sing for the girls in hopes that one will come along and take interest."

"Now that is a world I could live in."

"Guys still do show off for girls." Azimora said in a monotone. "They try to look all awesome and cool for the girls with their skateboards and their fancy tricks."

The girls laughed.

Renji meanwhile was staring at them with raised eyebrows.

"You know it's true!" Azimora cried.

"Yeah we do. That's why we're laughing." Tenten laughed.

Temari stood up and began to flex her arms as if to pretend to show off a massive amount of muscle. "Look at me!" She said in a gruff voice. "I can lift five-hundred pounds! Love me!"

The room broke out in laughter. Even Renji laughed.

Temari puffed out her chest. "I can do a thousand sit ups without stopping! I'm awesome!"

Hinata giggled. "No Temari! You got it wrong!" She stood up. "If you're going to puff out your chest, you have act important."

Hinata puffed out her chest. "Look at me!" She said in a voice that was an octave lower, but somehow it worked. "I'm the owner of a toilet company, and I'm a millionaire!"

The girls howled with laughter.

"What the..."

The girls turned towards the door to see Neji standing there. He was blinking rapidly.

They began to laugh again.

"Dare I ask?" Neji asked, running a hand through his hair.

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"We're imitating guys." Temari laughed.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"We concluded that guys are show offs and decided to mock them." Tenten said with a shrug.

"Huh..." Neji said. "That's original."

"It was hilarious." Renji said. "Look at me! I can lift five-hundred pounds!"

"You fail Renji!" Temari said. Then she began to do her impression of a guy again. "I can bench press eight hundred! Love me!"

Neji smirked.

Temari continued. "I can do push-ups until-"

"Temari, what the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru asked when he walked in the room. His tie wasn't tied. It was just looped around his shoulders.

"So you got the suit on, did you?" Neji asked.

"Yes, I got it on." Shikamaru sighed.

"Can't tie a tie Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru looked at her. Then he grabbed his tie and tied it easily.

Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke finally returned from upstairs. Itachi was constantly tugging on the neck of the suit. The boys didn't look half-bad in the suits. Itachi was the most striking figure. He had always been taller than the rest of the group. His six foot four height, plus the professional looking suit made him look like an important figure.

"All right, girls. Off you go." Renji said.

The girls left.

"You guys need your hats." Renji added to the boys. He began to pass out the top hats to everyone.

Itachi took it and put the top of it in the palm of his hand. He tilted his head forward, placed the hat on his head, held the hat there and did the Moonwalk in a perfect Michael Jackson impression.

"Nice Itachi!" Shikamaru cried.

While the guys didn't seem to have any complaints about their get up, the girls were dragging their dresses over their heads. They seemed to be an old style dress, with layers and layers of fabric on the skirts.

"The only things missing on these dresses are the corsets!" Azimora complained.

"I don't think we'd want a corset, Azimora." Sakura said.

Azimora wasn't exaggerating. The dresses looked as if they had come fresh out of the 1900's. If that's what Barabana was going to look like, Tenten was sure she wouldn't like it.

"It's so itchy!" Temari whined.

"Hinata-chan, help me do up the back!" Sakura called.

"One moment, Sakura..." Hinata called. She was still trying to pull her dress up.

"OUCH!" Azimora cried.

"I'm sorry!" Tenten protested. Tenten was trying to do up Azimora's dress. As she pulled the cords, Azimora's back seemed to be getting straighter and straighter. She finally tied it off.

"There is no way I can't sit in perfect posture now." Azimora grumbled bitterly.

"Okay, guys let's form a tying chain." Tenten suggested.

The girls stood in a line, with Tenten at the front and Azimora at the back. Sakura tied Tenten's dress, while Hinata tied Sakura's dress, and Temari tied Hinata's dress, and Azimora tied Temari's dress.

"This is not fun at all..." Temari grumbled as they stuffed their feet into the pointy shoes.

The girls attempted to walk down the stairs, but that didn't stop them from struggling to stay upright in the incredibly pointy shoes.

"Guys, I'm going to faaAAAall." Tenten grabbed the railing to hold herself up. Sakura grabbed her other arm to steady her.

"I can't walk in these shoes." Hinata moaned.

The girls got to the bottom of the steps, and stumbled into the television room.

Naruto made the mistake at whistling at them.

Tenten hammered Naruto in the gut.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto said hoarsely.

Azimora let out a horrifying scream and fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Renji asked.

"I twisted my ankle!" She cried furiously and threw her shoes across the room.

Itachi ran to the freezer to get her ice.

"STUPID SHOES!" Azimora cried, grabbing the shoe that bounced off the wall and back to her. She lifted it, and Itachi grabbed her wrist.

"Be nice to the bus, Azimora." Itachi told her.

"I want to kill the shoes!" Azimora growled.

"Yes, but throwing the shoes in here will only damage the bus."

Azimora dropped the shoe. Itachi helped her stand up.

"All right, time to learn how to walk." Renji said once Azimora put the shoes back on.

Neji scoffed. "Even strides, straight back, head forward, don't swing your arms." He said simply.

"Exactly," Renji said.

The group began to walk around the couches trying to do exactly what Neji had just told them to do.

"Too fast, Itachi." Neji told him.

Itachi sighed and slowed down.

"Shikamaru, hands out of your pockets." Neji ordered.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Shikamaru groaned.

Temari laughed at him.

Once the group had finally gotten the art of walking formally, Neji, Hinata and Renji began to coach them in the art of walking formally in pairs. As in, boy-girl pairs.

Neji and Hinata linked arms and walked in sync with each other as if they'd been doing it all their life.

"Oh you're joking." Sasuke groaned.

"Whatever happened to holding hands?" Sakura asked.

Neji and Hinata broke their strides and watched the rest of the group walk around. Tenten and Naruto were stuck with each other. It was an amusing sight.

"Everybody stop!" Neji cried. "You're supposed to be in sync, walking at the same speed with equal strides, and walking with the same foot at the same time."

"Way to make it complicated!" Shikamaru groaned.

Azimora and Itachi stood still for a moment and began to move painfully slowly trying to synchronize themselves. Within five minutes, they were up to speed.

Temari and Shikamaru were staring at their feet trying to make it work. Sakura and Sasuke had been using the same technique as Azimora and Itachi.

Tenten and Naruto meanwhile, weren't getting along so well.

"Naruto! You're stepping too far!"

"You're not stepping far enough!"

Neji rolled his eyes and broke the two apart, taking Tenten with him. Hinata reunited with Naruto.

It was another five minutes until the entire group were synced.

"You guys have it." Renji said finally.

The group sighed and sat down on the couches. Tenten pulled off her shoes and rubbed her feet.

"Can we get changed into our normal clothes now?" Sasuke asked, pulling on the collar of his suit as if trying to air it out a bit.

"Yes, go." Renji said.

The entire group gave up on their pride and left at the same time. Once upstairs, the boys went into the other room to change.

Tenten sighed as if she was in heaven when she pulled her cotton shirt over her head.

"That's better." Temari sighed.

"Are you girls done changing yet?" One of the boys called.

The girls looked around at each other.

"Yup!" Sakura called.

The boys filed in looking relieved to be out of the suits.

"I'm glad that's over." Itachi sighed. He flopped down in a beanbag chair. "I'm going to slouch to my heart's desire now..."

The group chuckled and flopped down in the hammocks and beanbag chairs to slouch themselves.

"This is the way to go..." Tenten sighed. "No more formalities."

"You haven't even learned the language yet." Neji chuckled.

The room groaned.

"What're the rules for that?" Sasuke groaned.

"No contractions, no slang, straight to the point. Just talk like you wrote those formal essays back in high school." Neji told them.

"I refuse to speak in formal tongue." Azimora sighed.

"You just did, my lady." Itachi muttered.

"Shut up!"

The room laughed.

"I mean, silence. I will not be mocked!" Azimora corrected herself.

"I suppose talking formally is not so bad after all." Naruto muttered.

"We can have fun with it as well." Shikamaru added.

Neji cleared his throat. "Did I mention how you're supposed to formally greet somebody?"

"Please, Neji do not go there." Hinata sighed. "I am done with all this."

"You are certainly still speaking formally." Neji pointed out.

"It is infectious!" Hinata cried.

The room began to laugh.

"How do we get out of this?" Sasuke asked.

"Easy." Neji said. "Don't bother speaking formally anymore. It's boring and pointless. So, let's just get out of that habit."

"Right on, Neji!" Naruto cried.

"You da man!" Sasuke added

"I never told you guys to start speaking gangster." Neji said.

Everyone laughed.

Renji came up to see the group laughing and sitting on beanbag chairs.

"Guys, we're not done yet." Renji said.

"I've already taught them how to speak." Neji said.

Renji rubbed his face. "What about greeting?"

Hinata sighed. "Boys bow, girls curtsey. Boys kiss girls hand, girl let's them do it, unless they have a really big problem with said guy."

"Got it!" Itachi said giving the thumbs up. "I don't need to practice. It's easy enough."

"I'm going to quiz you tomorrow." Renji told them.

The group murmured in response.

Renji rolled his eyes and went downstairs.

**A/N: There we go! A bit of a boring chapter, but I hope it was funny. I am melting here in Canada. Literally! I've got sweat running down my arms! I'm not cut out for this weather! D: Somebody get me some snow! I beg of you!**

**SilverEyeShinobi**


	15. Chapter 15: Barabana

**A/N: I'M BACK! Today's chapter is dedicated to SparkDazzleDuez, Ceri Siracha, , DarkAngel2098, ChibiTennie-Chan (you're lucky I'm being merciful...) Katarina Wolffe, Waymirec, SnowStar145, Lala girl in lala land (glad you're back), mizzgirlygirl10, Rixclassa (the last chapter was 'formally hilarious' XD), sumbunnyluvsu77, and theAMAZing1. Once again, thanks for all the reviews! :D**

Chapter 15: Barabana

"Renji! That's enough already!" Shikamaru cried. "We get it!"

"You still don't seem to have it." Renji said.

"Renji, leave them alone." Yamato said as he came to the back of the bus. "You're forgetting that they're teenagers."

Renji sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine."

"I've just come to tell you that we've arrived in Barabana." Yamato said.

"Now look what you did. You ruined half our day!" Naruto cried.

"Relax, relax." Renji told them. "Let's go see what sights are to be seen in Barabana."

With that, Renji, Kakashi and Yamato got into suits of their own. The girls put on their feathered straw hats and got prepared to just be a bunch of Barabanians. If that even makes sense.

"Okay," Renji said. "I don't think you guys will have to worry about people swarming you on the streets of this city. The people are pretty mellow, as they're really not supposed to lose their minds in any way. But listen, you are still a well-known band, and adults aren't going to like you very much. Just tell them that you've written a new song that's jazz based, and they'll be happy."

"Hey, that's good." Itachi laughed. "We do have that one song we wrote, and denied, that can place for jazz."

Neji chuckled. "We'll come up with something funny to do."

"Anyway," Renji added to interrupt Neji. "You guys will stand out way less if you travelled in pairs. It's not too hard to figure out the whole 'pairs' thing. We'll be walking around as well just in case you guys need back up or something." Renji shrugged.

And with that, the group left the bus in pairs.

"Holy wow!" Sakura gasped when she saw the city. "There are...Roses everywhere!"

"It's called Barabana Sakura." Sasuke said. "That means 'rose flower'."

"I didn't think it would be like this."

"Sakura, you have to drop the contractions now."

"Right...I forgot..."

Sasuke held out his arm. It took Sakura a moment to remember what he wanted and looped her arm through his.

"Wait...which foot first?" Sakura said, fumbling with her feet.

"Right foot," Sasuke said with a smirk.

They put their right feet forward at the same time and fell into pace beside each other.

Naruto and Hinata strolled arm in arm through the center of town.

"What on earth is that?" Naruto asked upon seeing a giant statue of some bizarre cherub spraying water in all directions in the middle of a fountain.

"Um...I think that's Cupid, Naruto." Hinata replied.

"Cupid? So this city is stuck in an eternal Valentine's Day?"

"Um...I guess so."

"Well in that case," Naruto pulled his arm from Hinata's took her hand and bowed to her. He gently kissed her knuckles and said in a formal tone, "Will you be my Valentine for this evening, fair lady?"

Hinata giggled and started to laugh. "Sure, kind gentleman."

Naruto smirked and kissed her gently.

Shikamaru and Temari stared at a hedge that seemed to be shaped like a heart. The two looked at each other and started to laugh.

"This is just sad." Shikamaru laughed. "Right here. This is so sad."

Temari laughed. "Their town is called Barabana, it's filled with roses, they're totally formal, and now it seems as if they're the city of love. My gosh, this is just..."

"A drag." Shikamaru finished.

"Exactly!" Temari cried.

The two continued to laugh.

There was a light cough behind them. It sounded like 'hem hem'. Shikamaru and Temari turned and saw another couple. They were dressed just like they were.

Shikamaru tipped his hat to the two. "Good day, good sir, and lady!"

"You two are acting like children!" The man said simply.

"I hope you can forgive us, good sir," Shikamaru continued. "We are tourists, you see. We are just..." Shikamaru searched for a word.

"Overjoyed." Temari added.

"Yes, overjoyed to be here." Shikamaru finished.

"Well, I hope you know that this town does not take to your type very well." The man continued.

"Pardon me, sir?" Shikamaru asked.

"You two are too noisy." The man said bluntly.

"I apologize, good sir, we are just having so much fun here in your wonderful city."

"We do not have fun in Barabana." The man said.

"Really? Then how do you live?" Shikamaru asked, and instantly regretted it. Both the man and woman narrowed their eyes at Shikamaru.

Temari stepped in. "Forgive him." She said. "His mouth is faster than his brain. He sometimes says things he doesn't mean."

"We do not fight in Barabana. There is peace in Barabana." The man continued. "We live with that peace and we prosper here. Watch your words, sir." The man said. Then he walked away with his girlfriend.

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other.

"Are they gone yet?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why?"

"Because I seriously want to laugh right now."

Temari smirked. "Come on then. Let's go find a peaceful place."

Tenten and Neji meanwhile were killing themselves laughing. Well, they weren't laughing out loud, but they were pretty close to it. They were listening to a conversation between two women in a teashop. They were talking about boys in a fashion that were practically suffocating both Tenten and Neji.

"...Yes I am aware!"

"He's a handsome one too,"

One of the women sighed. "I know. Shame he's taken."

"I don't like the hair though..."

"Yes I know!"

Tenten shot Neji a look.

_Are they talking about YOU? _She asked with her eyes.

Neji shrugged, but judging by the smirk on his face, he thought so too.

"I'm going to put them off me for good." Neji whispered with a smirk. He reached behind his back and pulled out his hair tie. He then proceeded to fluff out his hair just to show off exactly how long it was.

Tenten sniggered.

Neji glanced at them out of the corner of his eye as if to show off his pale white eyes.

The women continued their conversation.

"Bizarre colour..." The woman added.

"Never seen anything like it."

Neji began shaking with uncontrollable laughter. Tenten knew that if she didn't get him out of here now, he would explode. Neji put his hair tie back in and covered his face with his hands, trying to steady his breathing.

The next words were what killed him.

"Do you think he's shy?"

Neji lost it. He threw back his head and started to laugh. Tenten's head hit the table as she shook with laughter as well. They knew full well that all eyes were on them.

"Excuse me," The manager approached their table.

Neji clamped a hand over his mouth and tried to stop himself from laughing. Tenten did the same.

"You two are disturbing the peace in this shop. Unless you quiet down, you will be expelled from the shop."

Neji bowed his head and took his hand off his mouth for a moment.

"I apologise, s-s hahahaha!" Neji couldn't stop laughing. "This city is a riot!"

"Excuse me? This town has never had a...riot before."

"No!" Neji said trying to un-offend the manager. "I meant it's a great place!"

"You are a foreigner, correct?"

Neji nodded. "Aye, sir I am."

"Where did you come from?"

"Konoha."

"Konoha is a rough place, correct?"

Neji shrugged. "Not really."

"I believe I have seen you before, sir."

Neji coughed. "Really? Would you tell me where?"

The manager scratched his chin. "You are a singer, correct?"

"I am sir."

The manager frowned. "You are here to perform?"

"Yes sir."

"I hope you understand what this city is about. We only listen to jazz music."

Neji nodded. "Aye, sir. I've got a good line up."

_Neji is a really good liar._ Tenten thought. _Actually, that's not a lie at all. He does have a really good line up._

"Good." The manager said with a smile. "How about giving us a preview then?"

Neji blinked. "Pardon me, sir?"

"Sing us one of your songs." The manager said, crossing his arms.

"You do not believe me, sir?"

"What do you mean?"

"You do not believe me when I tell you I have a good line up?"

"I do not believe you have what this town wants."

Neji stared at the man. "I apologize, good sir, but you have lost my respect."

The room gasped sharply. The manager looked like he was about to have an aneurism. Neji didn't even blink. Tenten realized he knew exactly what he was saying. Tenten didn't know it, but formally saying something like that to someone with a higher rank than you was the worst thing you could possibly say.

"I could call the officials on you." The manager growled. "Unless you show me exactly what you are going to be performing today."

"I cannot perform without the rest of my group sir. The music will not work."

The manager grimaced. "Any musician worth his salt will be able to play under any circumstances."

"Ah, but that is the problem, good sir. You see, I am not a musician; I am but a humble vocalist. A lone voice in the middle of a void of silence does not work well. There is no rhythm to hold in your mind, you see. There are no cues you can follow. And above all, there is nothing to back you up. It has been proven that it is harder to sing in dead silence, than it is to sing when there are others playing around you."

The manager crossed his arms again. "Any vocalist worth his salt can sing in dead silence."

Neji raised his eyebrows. "Do you know any, good sir?"

The manager narrowed his eyes. "Unless you show me exactly what you're going to be performing, I will report you to the police."

Neji let out a sigh. He needed something. Something jazz like to sing. He knew how to play swing on an instrument, but he had no idea how to sing it. He remembered the experimental jazz rock song he wrote ages ago that was rejected and began to remember the vocals.

He removed the rock element merely by lowering the tempo and dynamics and began to sing it. He sang only thirty seconds of it.

"Are you happy now, sir?"

"I did not feel the music."

"But that is because I didn't have anything to back me up. That is your fault for making me sing unprepared." Neji stood up and held his hand out for Tenten.

Tenten took it and looped her arm through his.

"Farewell, sir." Neji said lifting his hat.

"Do not lead our youth in the wrong direction." The manager said as they left.

"And which way would that be?" Neji asked.

The manager narrowed his eyes. "The direction that will take them from their innocence."

Itachi and Azimora watched Neji and Tenten leave. They had been sitting in a dark corner the whole time. It truly was a spectacular battle. Itachi felt that Neji without a doubt won that battle.

"So he's from The Fifth Element?" A boy asked. He wasn't wearing a top hat and his suit was unbuttoned.

Itachi nodded. "Yup."

Azimora and Itachi had sat down in a booth ages ago before Neji and Tenten had even walked in. About ten minutes later two teenagers, a boy and a girl, had approached them and asked if Itachi was a member of The Fifth Element. Itachi had told them yes and they had asked if they could sit with them. Since then, they had been chatting it up quietly.

"Are you guys really going to be playing jazz music?" The girl asked, her voice barely a whisper. "We can't stand that music."

Itachi put his finger over his mouth. "It's a surprise."

"I noticed you guys are talking in contractions." Azimora piped up.

The two teens nodded.

"Our parents would kill us if they found out." The girl said. "They would kill me if they found out I've been talking to people. Women aren't supposed to talk to other men other than their spouse."

"You're a little young to have a spouse, don't you think?" Itachi asked.

The teens looked down.

"Unfortunately, no." The boy said. "We're not teenagers here, even though we're only sixteen. The day a boy starts growing chin hairs, is the day they officially become an adult."

The girl ran a hand through her hair. "The same thing sort of goes for girls too."

"Ah, yeah I think I know what you're talking about." Azimora said running a hand though her hair as well.

"What?" Itachi asked.

Azimora gave Itachi a sharp look. "The day mother nature hits, idiot."

Itachi's cheeks flushed. "Oh."

"So, once that happens, you're officially supposed to get married." The boy finished.

"Are you guys married?" Itachi asked.

The boy shook his head. "Engaged."

"At the age of sixteen?" Azimora looked horrified. "I'm twenty-four and I'm not even engaged!"

Itachi chuckled. "So true."

Azimora clocked Itachi on the head, and immediately looked around in shock to see if anyone had seen it. Luckily nobody did.

"Actually we were engaged when we were fourteen." The girl said. "We have to marry in a month."

"Dang." Itachi sighed.

"It wasn't even our choice, either." The girl added.

"Is that how all the couples are here? They can't choose who they want to be with?" Azimora asked.

The two teens shook their heads.

"No wonder this town is so miserable." Itachi muttered.

"But what I really want to know is do you guys like being together?" Azimora asked.

The two teens sighed.

"I don't mind it." The girl said.

"It could be worse." The boy added.

"I just wish I could choose though." The girl murmured.

"Aye." The boy added.

"Would you choose anybody but who you're with right now?" Azimora asked.

The two teens looked at each other and suddenly burst into wide grins.

"Probably not!" The boy said cheerily.

The girl giggled. "We understand each other so..." The girl shrugged. "And we respect each other's space, and all that other stuff."

"You know what you guys should do?" Azimora began.

"What?" The boy asked.

"You should pick your own wedding day, that way, you'll be happier for sure."

The teens grinned at each other. The smiles faded instantly.

"Mum will never hear of it." The boy sighed.

The girl nodded.

"I'm going to tell you a story at the concert." Itachi said. "It's a true story about teenagers."

"What do the teenagers do?" The boy asked.

"They take back their life." Itachi said with a smile.

About an hour later, the group was back in the tour bus preparing for their eight o'clock concert.

"So, we're going to give a speech about being free?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"I'll throw in my story." Neji said. "I don't have a problem with telling it."

"You mean the one with Hiashi?" Itachi asked.

Neji nodded. "The moral of the story tells how willpower can make anything happen."

"I like it." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke nodded. "These teens aren't going to be the same after this."

"That's what our goal is." Renji said easily. He had been sitting against the wall the whole time. "I think it's time you guys got changed."

The group nodded and went upstairs to change. They put their band clothes on first. Shikamaru wore baggy brown cargo pants and a plain grey t-shirt under a green vest this time. Naruto was wearing an orange jumpsuit. Sasuke wore a blue t-shirt and white shorts. He had wraps on his wrists and ankles. Itachi was wearing a tight black outfit that made him look like a total Ninja. Neji wore all white. Except for a dark brown cloak-thing, he wore around his waist for decoration, his shirt and his pants were all white.

"This is definitely freestyle." Itachi said looking around at everyone's outfits.

"Neji, I've never seen you dress so epically cool." Naruto commented.

Neji chuckled.

"All right, let's put on the clothes we're 'supposed' to wear." Sasuke said with a smirk.

The boys grabbed their suits and top hats and pulled them on over top of their epic outfits. Renji had cut holes at the back of their pants and attached Velcro to the cuts so they could just yank them off effortlessly. The shirts were easy. The buttons popped right off.

"How expensive were these suits?" Naruto asked as he buttoned his suit over his shirt.

"Ten bucks each." Renji replied. "If they were more than that, I wouldn't have modified them for you."

The group laughed.

"I did it very sloppily if I do say so myself." Renji said with a grin.

The band piled up backstage getting ready to give their motivational speech to the teenagers. They would give it before they played music.

"One minute, guys." Shikamaru said.

The group nodded.

Shikamaru stuck his hand out. The group followed suit and put their hands in the middle.

"WHEN I SAY GO, YOU SAY FIGHT! GO!"

"FIGHT!"

"GO!"

"FIGHT!"

"WHEN I SAY WIN, YOU SAY TONIGHT! WIN!"

"TONIGHT!"

"WIN!"  
"TONIGHT!"  
"WHEN I SAY BOOGIE, YOU SAY DOWN! BOOGIE!"

"DOWN!"

"BOOGIE!"  
"DOWN!"

"Go, fight, win tonight let's boogie on down, all right, all right. Go, fight win tonight let's boogie on down all right, all right. YEAH!"

"HOBEY HO!" Neji cried.

"LET'S GO!" The group threw their arms in the air.

Shikamaru looked at his watch again. "Five,"

"Four," Itachi added.

"Three," Sasuke continued.

"Two." Naruto murmured.

"One." Neji finished.

As usual, the lights went out. The group filed out onto the stage without their instruments. Neji had spent most of the night teaching the group how to do a capela. Neji only managed to teach them because he compared it to The Beatles. They sang the jazz piece they wrote an eternity ago in that fashion.

The group started out singing in harmony with each other and the stage lights came on. Though the crowd was absolutely massive, they got no cheers. Surprise, surprise.

"This is boring." Naruto announced ten seconds later.

"Can we do this our way?" Sasuke asked.

"No, the adults would not approve." Shikamaru scolded.

"Shikamaru is right. We will get into trouble if we do it our way." Neji sighed.

"Shame." Itachi sighed. "We have really good ideas too."

The group froze into tableaux. After a moment, Neji came out of the tableaux and broke away from the group.

"Does this sound familiar?" He asked the crowd. "How many times a day do you say this? 'My parent's will not approve. I cannot do that'." The crowd was dead silent. Neji knew at that moment he was getting to them.

"Let me tell you something. I used to be the same way. That's right. Back in Konoha, I was a member of a clan known as the Hyuuga clan. The Hyuuga clan consists of two parts," As Neji said these words; a diagram appeared on the screen above him to help him explain exactly what he was talking about. "It's sort of like a tree. The trunk represents the main branch, and the branches, are the branch families, or the cadet branch. In other words, they are not a part of the main branch. This is where my story takes shape. Perhaps you've noticed how I always wore a headband, but one day I stopped wearing it."

Neji took off his top hat to show that he had replaced the cloth on his forehead. "Let me show you why." Neji pulled the headband off to show a mark on his forehead. It wasn't real, as Hinata had put it on using washable marker, so he could wash it off. But it still did the job. The crowd let out a small gasp at the sight of it.

"Now this mark isn't real." Neji said pointing at the mark. "But it used to be." The tone of his voice changed. "It used to be very real for me. The mark is a threat from the main branch to the cadet branch. At will, the main branch can activate it and cause anyone who bears the mark utter agony, or even death. Getting into trouble for you teenagers is the exact same thing as this mark. It's a threat that keeps you in line. The fact is, when I first formed this band, I did it under my uncle's nose. My uncle, being the leader of the main branch, could activate the mark on my forehead at any time. But you know, I wasn't worried. All I wanted to do was form a band. There was no harm, no foul. Until we became famous, that is. My uncle saw me on television once, and attempted to put a stop on the band. I really didn't want to quit the band, but I felt I had to do it. I had to do it otherwise, I'd get hurt. But you know, one of my friends convinced me that ditching the band to save myself was the stupidest thing I could ever do. So I tried to defy my uncle. He activated the mark and I was locked away in a room for three days. That was my punishment.

"Three days in that room sent me into a state of depression that made me wonder why I was even alive. Then my friends, perhaps you've seen them, my cousin, Hinata, and Tenten. They teamed up and got me out of that house. But the thing was I didn't want to go. I was too afraid to run. But through Tenten's cell phone, I heard the crowd cheering. Yes, this was that once concert where I didn't show up. But upon hearing that crowd cheering, I snapped out of my depression and found the strength and willpower inside me to rebel from my life and take it back for myself. I fled that house in my bare feet and ran faster than I had ever run before. My uncle was right on my heels, but his mark wasn't working for him. I only figured out why when he cornered me in an alleyway." Neji rubbed his forehead with a wet cloth until the mark disappeared. "The mark had disappeared. My own willpower had saved me from a sealed fate. I took the reins of my own horse instead of being a backseat driver." Neji looked out at the crowd. "That's what you all need to do."

Itachi broke the tableaux and stepped beside Neji.

"In Konoha, the history proves Neji's story can happen to you guys. The 1950's were a year where the teenagers, that's you guys, took back their world. You can choose your own path. Of course, your parents won't be happy at first, but did that stop those nameless teenagers? Did that stop Neji? No! Konoha is the way it is now because of those teenagers!"

Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto broke the tableaux and stood beside Neji and Itachi.

"It only takes one to change the world." Shikamaru said into his microphone. "All it takes is one. One teenager can turn their back on society and show it clearly, and the others who have guts will follow."

Sasuke took the microphone. "So you know what? Stand out! Be yourself! Forget contractions! Forget formalities! Do whatever you oh so desire!"

Naruto took the microphone this time. "It's your life! Take it back! Tell your parents to back off. And even if you get the strap or whatever, hold you head high, get back up and keep going. Just like Neji."

Naruto tossed the microphone back to Neji. Neji snatched it out of the air. He stuck it back on the mic stand and stepped back. The rest of the group followed. They pulled their top hats off and threw it over their shoulder. They pulled their jackets off and tossed them aside. Then they yanked their pants off in one swift motion.

The teenagers continued to stare up at them quietly.

But then, off in the distance, one person cheered.

"YEAH! THE FIFH ELEMENT FOR THE WIN!" the person cried. "THIS IS HISTORY!" he finished, letting the 'history' part stretch out.

A few others cheered with the boy and soon the entire crowd was cheering.

The Fifth Element began to play _Rise_. Neji let every note ring out far and wide, his voice representing the teenage revolution that was happening in Barabana.

They were only halfway through the song when police actually arrived. The band held their ground as they approached them through the crowd of teenagers.

"Do you realize what you have DONE?" The cop cried.

"We set the city of Barabana free." Neji said simply.

Itachi stepped forward. "The moment we got here, we knew. Barabana was missing something. It was missing life."

"Nobody smiled, nobody laughed." Shikamaru sighed. "It's a sad way to live."

"We are perfectly happy with our way of life!" The cop growled.

"Are you?" Neji asked, letting his white eyes pierce the cop's eyes. "Tell me. Does your wife tell you she loves you?"

"Of course she does!"

"Does she tell you with her eyes?" Neji asked. "Does she look at you in a way that makes your heart melt?"

The officer didn't respond. He looked nervous.

"Are you happy with your life?"

"I live a good life."

"But are you happy? Does life bring you satisfaction?"

The officer went silent again.

"That's what we're trying to stop." Neji told him. "Look at these guys." Neji gestured to the cheering teenagers. "Smiles all around. Would you want to take that joy away from them?"

The officer pointed at the band. "You...Get out of Barabana...NOW!"

The group jumped into action and began to pack up. Their work was done here anyway.

When the group got back to the bus, the girls were waiting for them.

"Guys, that was AWESOME!" Tenten cried.

"Yeah, but we got kicked out." Neji chuckled. "Come on, let's get out of here, Yamato."

Yamato grinned. "With pleasure. You guys changed lives out there."

The group high fived.

"Yeah." Shikamaru sighed.

The band was grinning from ear to ear.

**A/N: How did you like that chapter? I think it sort of represents celebrity influences XD. Just know, Barabana was never the same again.**

**SilverEyeShinobi**


	16. Chapter 16: Gunners

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to: eternalsmiles, Ceri Siracha, Katarina Wolffe (This chapter is especially dedicated to you, since you gave me this one idea...), Deidara-is-Beast (love your randomness), SnowStar145, DarkAngel2098, MollieBabiie (Welcome back), mizzgirlygirl10, Saicy, Waymirec, sumbunnyluvsu77, Rixclassa, , and SparkDazzleDuez! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! We've increased the count to 205. TWO FREAKING HUNDRED AND BLEEPING FIVE! That's WAY more than The Fifth Elements grand total of 130. And this one isn't even done yet! You guys are awesome.**

Chapter 16: Gunners

Yamato and Kakashi started the bus up right after breakfast that morning. As they had been kicked out of Barabana, the group had parked at an RV lot for the night. Their 'RV' had gotten a lot of attention. People had taken pictures of it. Luckily for the band, they had no idea it was a tour bus.

"Guys, I still feel formal." Shikamaru muttered. They had been trying to get rid of the Barabana Blues as they had officially dubbed it ever since they left the dang place.

"You know what? I think I know what we need." Tenten said. She had a bright grin on her face.

"What do we need?" Itachi asked.

"We need a video game." Tenten said. "Something over the top...something mindless to clear our heads..."

"Know any?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

Tenten smirked. She reached into her bag. "Are you ready for this?" She asked.

"Woot woot." Naruto said dully.

"We are going to play..." Tenten yanked a game from her bag. "HALO!" She said cheerily.

"What's Halo?" Naruto asked.

"Are you serious?" Azimora looked at Naruto. "Are you serious?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Halo is like...the ultimate FPS in the entire universe!"

"What's FPS?" Temari asked.

"First Person Shooter." Shikamaru answered.

"Anyway, we're playing!" Tenten said with finality.

"Yeah, that's great and all." Neji said. "But we don't have an X-Box."

"I do." Tenten said. She reached back into her bag and pulled out an X-Box 360.

"Fair enough." Neji sighed.

Tenten dragged the group into the television room and hooked up the X-Box.

(A/N: I don't know if this is possible, but from this day forward, the X-Box has this adapter that allows up to ten people to play at once. And, let's just say that each controller has this wonderful screen attached to it that lets you see your screen only instead of trying to look at a screen split into ten squares. Deal? And let's just assume that Tenten has ten controllers, okay? Its better this way :P So all ten of them can play at once and create all kinds of hilarity! Oh and BTW, it's Halo 3.)

"All right, quick tutor. See that green button there? That's the A button." Tenten said.

"Clearly!" Itachi called sarcastically.

"The A button makes you jump. Then you have the red button. The B button. When you get close to your enemy, push that button to unleash a melee attack. The blue button is the X button. When you start to run out of ammo, press that button to reload. The yellow button is the Y button. Press that button to switch weapons. Clear?"

"Yeah." The group murmured.

"The left analog stick is how you move. You can press it down so that it clicks." Everyone tried it at that moment. "When you click it down, your character crouches. The right analog stick makes the camera rotate to change your point of view. It also helps you aim. Clicking the right analog as you did with the left one zoom so you can shoot easier. Depending on which weapon you're holding, the zoom varies. Then you've got your triggers. The one on the right fires your weapon. The one on the left makes you throw a grenade. Hit the black button there to switch your grenades." Tenten said. "I don't think you need to know the rest. Those are just the basics. Now everyone can create their own character. Go for it."

Nobody could see exactly which one was who. In secret, the group made their characters however they wanted to. They changed the colour of the armour, and then created a name. Some were obvious, some weren't. I mean come on, only Hinata would make her Master Chief purple. Light purple.

"Hey," Itachi said suddenly. "How about we use our real names so we know who's killing who."

"Where's the fun in that?" Temari asked. Secretly she typed the name 'Sand Dune' in. Her character was yellow.

Hinata giggled as she typed 'Purple People' in for her purple Master Chief's name.

Sakura's character was a bright shade of pink. She called her character 'Cherry Blossom'.

Azimora scratched her chin, examining her blue character. She then officially dubbed it 'Death to All' with a smirk on her face.

Tenten made her character a dark brown colour and named it 'Master of Disaster'.

Shikamaru's character became a dark green colour. He decided to call it 'Planetary Confusion'.

Naruto picked the brightest orange on the list. He chuckled as he typed 'Orange Juice' for his name.

Sasuke finally decided on an orangey red colour and named his character 'The Fireball'.

Itachi shifted his character to black. He had to think for a long time before he typed the words 'When Meatballs Attack' into the name slot.

Neji picked an inconspicuous grey colour for his character. It took him a few seconds to figure out a name, but he finally typed 'The Unstoppable' into his slot.

"Are we ready?" Tenten asked once all the characters had been locked in.

Everyone nodded.

Tenten selected 'slayer' on the multiplayer mode.

"What's slayer?" Naruto asked.

"All you have to do is kill as many people as you can." Azimora told him.

"Cool!" Naruto cried.

Tenten hit 'random' on the stage selection screen. The stage that was selected was Valhalla.

All ten characters appeared at different' locations all at once.

"Slayer" the game announced.

The group scattered, watching their screens intently for any sign of the enemy.

Neji snuck around the sides, ducking behind rocks and searching for anybody. He smiled as he found exactly what he wanted.

There was a rattle of an Assault Rifle as the first shots of the game were fired.

"AW!" Naruto cried.

"Gained the lead." The game said as the name 'Death to All' appeared.

"Uh oh." Itachi chuckled. He jumped into a Warthog and began to drive it.

"WHAT THE?" Neji cried as some character in a jeep tore towards him. He fired his gun at the person in the car before leaping over a rock. He kept hitting the A button as the car attempted to ram him again.

Another Warthog appeared and drove straight for Neji. Neji jumped out of the way again and took off. The two Warthogs collided with each other and flipped over.

On the other side of the stage, there was an epic grenade throwing battle going on.

"GAH!" Sasuke cried as he finally got blown up.

'You just got killed by Purple People' it said on his screen.

Meanwhile the two Warthog warriors had fallen out of their car and were shooting at each other. Itachi won.

"When Meatballs Attack just killed me?" Tenten cried.

The room howled with laughter.

"Who called themselves that?" Sasuke asked as he re-spawned and tried to hunt down Purple People. He found two people shooting at each other from behind rocks and took aim with his pistol. He aimed for each of their heads and shot twice per person.

"Lost the Lead. Gained the lead" The game said.

'You have just been killed by The Fireball' it said on both Sakura and Temari's screen.

"Who took my lead?" Azimora cried.

"The Fireball I think." Sakura said.

Neji pressed down the zoom button searching for targets. He found one and clicked the zoom button one more time. He shot twice and the character went down.

"What?" Naruto cried as his character died. 'You have just been killed by The Unstoppable' it said on Naruto's screen.

Neji smiled as he found two people shooting each other. He quickly took aim and fired at one of them.

'You have just been killed by The Unstoppable' it said on Shikamaru's screen.

"Hey, someone shot my-What?" Temari cried as she got killed right then.

"Lost the lead. Gained the lead." The television said.

Neji took aim again and fired.

"Killing Spree." The television said as 'You have just been killed by The Unstoppable' appeared on Tenten's screen.

"I GOT HIM!" Itachi cried and fired his pistol at Neji.

"NO!" Neji cried as his character died and 'you have just been killed by When Meatballs Attack' appeared on his screen. "You ruined my killing spree!"

"That was YOU?" Tenten cried.

"He was sniping." Itachi told him.

"Oh." Tenten said.

"Dude, how did you find me?" Neji asked as he re-spawned.

"It's not that hard when you see little streams of smoke shooting from the top of a cliff."

Neji grabbed a strange purple vehicle and all of a sudden realized he was flying. He grinned as he found out he could shoot with it.

"Oh no, someone's found the Banshee!" Azimora cried as Neji blasted the ground from above.

Neji enjoyed himself as he shot everyone as he came down from the sky. Next thing he knew, a second Banshee appeared and began to shoot at him.

"Oh man." Neji chuckled as he fired at the Banshee.

"Hey guys!" Shikamaru called enthusiastically. "Air battle!"

The entire game stopped as everyone proceeded to watch the air battle. The Banshee's flew past each other and looked like jousters.

Itachi suddenly decided it would be fun to betray the nearest person who was staring up at the sky and shot them twice.

"HEY!" Sasuke cried as 'you have just been killed by When Meatballs Attack' appeared.

"NO!" Neji cried as his Banshee blew up and plummeted from the sky. 'You have just been killed by Purple People' it said on his screen.

"Wow, guys I killed Neji." Hinata said triumphantly.

"NICE!" Tenten cried.

"Hey!" Neji elbowed Tenten.

"CHA! DIE YOU PUNK!" Sakura roared as she rolled the Warthog over Temari's yellow character. She proceeded to go on a killing spree and mow down everyone in her path.

Hinata in her banshee wouldn't hear of it and blasted the Warthog to smithereens.

Neji meanwhile was discovering the magic of the Spartan Cannon. Blasts of energy shot this way and that, while Neji grinned manically.

"AW!" Neji cried as he died again.

"Oh, so you're the grey one, are you?" Tenten said beside him, as 'you have been killed by Master of Disaster' appeared on his screen.

"You did not just kill me." Neji growled.

Hinata was beginning to laugh manically as she blasted the turf with the last remaining Banshee.

"Gained the lead. Lost the lead. Killing Spree." The television announced.

"Someone took my lead!" Neji whined.

"Oh boo hoo." Sasuke muttered as he blasted a blue character.

Azimora got the announcement that The Fireball had just killed him.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was grinning as he lifted the most epic weapon in the whole game. He took aim at two sparring characters, aimed for the middle and fired.

A massive explosion erupted from between the two and killed them both.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh..." Shikamaru laughed. He then took aim at the flying Banshee and blasted it.

"What?" Hinata cried as she fell from the sky.

"I don't know about you guys, but someone's got a rocket launcher." Azimora said.

"Beware." Itachi chuckled. "HEY!" Itachi cried as he got blown away.

"Killing Spree." The television said.

Shikamaru began to move. He put away the rocket launcher and picked a new location to cause some damage in.

Neji found his sniper rifle again and began to trek up to a high place.

Shikamaru nudged him with his elbow.

Neji looked at Shikamaru. "What?"

Shikamaru beckoned him over. Neji listened to what Shikamaru had to say and grinned.

"Deal." He said.

"Uh oh, what did they agree on?" Azimora asked.

They would find out soon enough.

Neji lead Shikamaru up to the second sniper spot on the map. Neji swapped his pistol for his sniper rifle, and Shikamaru pulled out his pistol. Shikamaru and Neji stood side by side.

Neji took aim with his sniper and began to shoot people.

Itachi saw the little streams of smoke shooting from that one point and began to walk over to it. Neji wouldn't know what hit him.

Shikamaru spotted an approaching gunner and took aim. He shot three times and took out Itachi.

Itachi's jaw dropped as 'you have been killed by Planetary Confusion' popped up on the screen.

"Guys, I think we have some kind of duet going on at the far hill." Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Azimora asked.

"It means Shikamaru and Neji have teamed up against everyone." Itachi said.

"Let's get them." Naruto said.

"Meet up on the far platform thingy. We'll go en masse." Itachi said.

Shikamaru and Neji stood up and moved to their own area of the room.

"We'll wait until they've gathered." Shikamaru whispered. "Then I'll blast them."

"I'll pick off the ones you miss." Neji whispered back.

Neji and Shikamaru knocked their knuckles together.

Neji zoomed in on the far platform with his sniper. He could see them slowly converging onto the place. Little did they know, they were sitting ducks.

"Is everyone here yet?" Itachi asked. "Roll call. Go."

"Azimora."

"Tenten."

"Temari."

"Naruto."  
"Hinata."

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Itachi." Itachi finished. "Let's go."

_BOOM! _The entire group exploded all at once.

"You got them!" Neji cried.

"Lost the lead. Gained the Lead. Running Riot." The television said.

"How the hell did you get Running Riot?" Tenten cried. "How many have you killed?"

"A lot." Shikamaru laughed.

Neji took aim at areas he'd seem people re-spawning in. He blasted the pink one the moment it appeared.

"HEY! Someone killed me the moment I re-appeared!" Sakura cried.

"It was probably Neji." Sasuke muttered.

Neji zoomed in on the other sniper post in the stage. He immediately spotted someone creeping up and onto the hill. He grinned and shot twice.

"GAH!" Sasuke cried.

Hinata nabbed another Banshee and jumped in. She aimed at the top of the hill where she knew Neji was and fired away.

"Oh no!" Shikamaru cried and hid behind the rock. Neji did the same.

"Get him, Banshee!" Itachi encouraged. He began to creep up the hill after the two smart asses. He pitched a fragmentation grenade up the hill. It bounced up the wall and landed exactly where he wanted it too.

"GRENADE!" Neji cried just before it blew up and killed both Neji and Shikamaru.

"I got them guys!" Itachi called.

"All right, Itachi." Sasuke chuckled.

"How'd you kill them?" Tenten asked.

"I snuck up on them while Hinata shot at them with the Banshee." Itachi said simply. "Then I threw a grenade up at them."

"Nice." Azimora laughed.

"Free for all!" Tenten called.

Hinata continued to tear up the field in her Banshee. Naruto jumped into a Warthog and drove it over everyone.

"Naruto, alliance." Sasuke whispered in his ear. "Let me take the gun on the hog."

"Go for it." Naruto said. He stopped the car and Sasuke jumped on. Sasuke blasted up the turf on the Warthogs turret.

"Oh lord." Shikamaru laughed as he saw Naruto and Sasuke shoot by on the Warthog.

"Mwehehehehee!" Sasuke laughed as he killed both Azimora and Temari as they shot at each other.

Tenten picked up a shot gun and hunted down the rabid Warthog. She shot Sasuke three times as they flew past.

"I'm down!" Sasuke cried as if it surprised him.

Naruto got his revenge by mowing down Tenten.

"Orange Juice? Really?" Tenten laughed.

Naruto laughed and tried to find Sasuke. Sasuke jumped onto the back again.

"Guys, let me join you." Itachi called and jumped into the passenger seat. Naruto shrugged and drove off with the Warthog.

Neji and Shikamaru grabbed their own Warthog, with Shikamaru at the wheel. Neji manned the turret. Tenten surprisingly joined them and jumped in the passenger seat. Tenten stood up and joined Neji and Shikamaru in their little corner on the floor.

Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto took a leaf out of their book and got into their own little clique.

Neji shot the turret at Naruto's Warthog as he spotted it. Sasuke returned fire.

"Hey, do you think the creeping barrage would work in this game?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji chuckled. "I don't think so. Not enough people."

"What's the creeping barrage?" Tenten asked.

"It's where you shoot artillery and bullets just in front of a group of soldiers as they creep towards enemy lines." Shikamaru said.

"That's cool." Tenten said.

Hinata continued to kill from the sky. After a few minutes, she scored a Running Riot and stole Shikamaru's lead. She then took aim at Naruto's Warthog and blasted away.

"The Game is over." The television said.

"What?" Tenten cried. "Who won?"

The score board popped up.

_Purple People: 30 _(Hinata)

_Planetary Confusion: 26_ (Shikamaru)

_The Unstoppable: 25 _(Neji)

_When Meatballs Attack: 20 _(Itachi)

_Death to All: 20 _(Azimora)

_The Fireball: 19 _(Sasuke)

_Mater of Disaster: 19 _(Tenten)

_Orange Juice: 14 _(Naruto)

_Sand Dune: 12 _(Temari)

_Cherry Blossom: 10 _(Sakura)

"Hey I won!" Hinata cried.

"HINATA won?" Neji cried. "You're kidding."

"I'm going to save this as a replay." Tenten said. "That was fun."

"Yeah it was." Itachi chuckled.

The group tossed their controllers on the table. Nobody really wanted to play another game. They all gradually dispersed around the bus.

Tenten was just putting away the controllers when and arm wrapped around her waist. She gasped in surprise as Neji pulled her closer.

"No hard feelings about the shooting, right?" Neji murmured in her ear.

Tenten gasped. Her head fell back onto Neji's shoulder.

"Besides, I only killed you once." Neji murmured, sliding his hand up her waist.

Tenten smiled and gave a soft laugh. Her head whirred. She wanted nothing more than to get closer to him. His hand brushed her cheek. Tenten reached for him.

Neji smirked. He let her touch him as he curled his arms around her waist.

"Kiss me, Neji." Tenten whispered. She leaned up to him and brushed her lips against his.

Neji smirked and kissed her back. Her hands dug into his shoulders as he deepened the kiss, parting her lips easily as she let him in.

Tenten gave a satisfied moan as she gripped him tighter. She pressed herself into him, making Neji's heart race. He pulled away to take a breath. Her chocolate brown eyes opened sluggishly and met his.

"I-I love you." Neji said suddenly, not having any idea where the words came from.

Tenten pressed herself into his chest. "I love you too." She whispered.

Neji wrapped his arms around her and held her closer than he ever had before. His mind whirred as he made vows to himself. Nobody would ever hurt her. Nobody would ever take her away from him against her will. He would always be there for her.

* * *

Temari walked away from the television room with an awkward smile on her face. She had always suspected it, but now she finally realized exactly how true it was.

"Hey guys, we'll be arriving in Amaterasu by nightfall." Renji announced. "Someone go tell Neji and Tenten."

"Oh I don't think you want to bother." Temari said "I'll tell them myself."

Renji shrugged. "Fair enough." He returned to the front of the bus.

Temari walked up the stairs to where everyone else was sprawled out on the beanbag chairs and hammocks.

"Guys, we're going to be in Amaterasu by nightfall." Temari announced.

"I heard from downstairs." Itachi murmured. Azimora was leaning against him as he tried to take a cat nap on a beanbag chair. The entire group had been up late the night before laughing and telling their stories about Barabana. Everyone was tired.

Temari flopped on the beanbag chair beside Shikamaru. Shikamaru opened one eye and closed it again.

Temari sighed and closed her eyes. It was officially time to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Stargazing

**A/N: And the return of The Fifth Element! XD sorry, new story is really getting most of my attention. I really enjoy writing that one, okay? I like writing this one as well, but I just like the other one just a teeny bit more. *shrugs* ah well, I vowed to get one more Fifth Element Chapter out by the end of yesterday, and didn't end up doing so...so I'm being punished by the Fan Fiction guilt gods with WB (writers block) until further notice.**

**Today's chapter is dedicated to: chuchuthepichu, , DarkAngel2098, mizzgirlygirl10, eternalsmiles, Waymirec, SparkDazzleDuez, MollieBabiie, sumbunnyluvsu77, rosesecret02, theAMAZing1, SnowStar145, Rixclassa, Katarina Wolffe, The MysteriousRed, starhuda, and Saicy. Do I even want to count? O.O 17? WOW that's a lot!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Stargazing

Tenten found herself waking up on one of the couches right beside Neji. She looked up at his sleeping face with wonder. Simply put it, he was adorable. Tenten had to keep from giggling.

His eyelids fluttered open, his eyes focusing on her. It was when they were this close that Tenten could see that tiny lilac tint to his eyes. They lay like that for a few seconds.

_**BREEEEEEE!**_

Tenten screamed and fell off the couch. Neji had jumped and covered his ears, but other than that he was unfazed by the sudden noise.

"Revenge is sweet." Itachi murmured, holding an air horn.

Azimora stood beside him, her arm around his shoulder. "What did I tell you?"

"Holding a grudge is bad for your health. You have to get back at whoever made you mad."

"Exactly!" Azimora said. She took his face in her hands and pressed her lips on his.

"Alright guys," Renji walked into the TV room. He stopped at the sight of Azimora and Itachi now having a passionate make-out session in the corner.

Renji raised his eyebrows at Neji and Tenten and pointed at the couple.

Neji shrugged. Tenten shook her head. Neji then got off the couch and walked over to the couple.  
"Okay, seriously that's just wrong." He said loudly.

The two broke apart and looked at Neji with distant eyes.

"That's even worse." Neji muttered. He turned and walked away.

Tenten laughed.

"Seriously, guys, do not do that around me." Renji told them with a smirk, wagging his finger at them. "It's annoying."

"GUYS! COME ON!" Naruto's voice called.

Renji sighed. "Come on. We're in Amaterasu."

"And we're going out because?" Itachi asked, letting go of Azimora.

"Because this is the only chance we'll have to go up to Kyohaku Hara."

"Star Field?" Tenten asked, her voice filled with interest.

"Yeah. It's at the top of Hoshikuzu Falls." Renji explained. "Shikamaru's going to give us the grand tour of the night sky."

"Cool." Azimora said with a shrug.

"Come on, let's go before they get mad!" Renji said, waving his arm wildly.

Neji chuckled.

The group finally filed out of the bus and began to walk towards a beautiful waterfall. It sparkled in the setting sun like stardust. Tenten realized that was where it got its name. (A/N: Hoshikuzu means 'stardust')

The group walked up a zigzagging pathway up the waterfalls cliff. At one point they actually ended up behind the falls.

Naruto leaned over the railing and stuck his head into the torrent.

"WHOOOOOO!" He screamed. He pulled his head out. "Guys, you've got to try that!"

Neji rolled his eyes. He stuck his hand out and caught some of the falling water. He threw it at Tenten.

"NEJI!" Tenten cried.

Neji laughed at her.

The group didn't get through the waterfall without getting a little wet. They finally got to the top of the waterfall and found themselves an empty patch of grass to flop down on. The group chattered away as the sun set over the area, and the stars began to shine through. It was another hour of blind watching the sky before there were enough stars visible for Shikamaru to start his sky tour.

"Who knows where Orion is?" Shikamaru asked.

"Right there." Neji said simply and pointed to a line of three stars.

"I don't see it!" Naruto whined.

"Look for a line of three stars." Shikamaru told him. "It's over there." Shikamaru pointed.

"I think I found it." Azimora muttered.

"There's a story behind that one." Shikamaru said. "A few actually, but I'll just tell the shortest one. It makes me laugh every time."

"Go for it." Renji told him.

"Okay, so Orion was a hunter. He was a really good one too, claiming he could take down any animal that crossed his path. Then one night when he was sleeping, a small scorpion came up to him and stung him."

"And he died?" Sakura asked.

"He died."

"PAH HAH!" Naruto laughed. "What an idiot!"

"The other story involves Orion, involves him falling head over heels for Merope, Princess of Chios. Her father would not consent to marriage with Orion, and so Orion got ticked and tried to take Merope away through violence."

"Gotta love the way they portray women in mythology." Azimora muttered, earning herself a chuckle from Itachi.

Shikamaru sighed. "It didn't work, and instead Merope's father took away his sight and dumped him by the sea. Orion followed the sound of a Cyclops's hammer, how he did that I don't know,"

A few people chuckled.

"So then, luckily for him the Cyclops took pity on him and gave him one of his men to lead him to the 'abode of the sun' where the sun god would give his sight back to him. After that, Orion went to Diana and dwelt with her and the hunters. Orion was her favourite, and she claimed they were to be married. Here's the fun part: Apollo, the protective brother, didn't like this one bit, so one day when Orion went into the ocean, and only his head was visible, Apollo pointed it out to Diana and claimed there was no way she could hit that dark spot on the water.

Diana took aim and nailed Orion in the head and killed him. Devastated by her mistake, Diana put Orion into the sky to remain for all eternity."

"Nothing ever works out for anyone in mythology, does it?" Renji chuckled.

Yamato laughed. "Nope, I don't think so."

"Now let's look over there at the Big Dipper." (A/N: I think the Big Dipper is called 'The Plow' or something elsewhere in the world) "What do you know about the Big Dipper?" Shikamaru asked.

"It scoops milk from the milky way." Sasuke snorted.

The group laughed.

"No." Shikamaru chuckled. "The Big Dipper is part of the constellation Ursa Major, or the great bear. Now, follow the far edge of the 'bucket' as I should call it, and follow it until you get to a brighter star."

"The Little Dipper!" Tenten exclaimed. "I've never found that before!"

"Now there's this oh so wonderful tale about those two constellations. It starts with the huntress Callisto. She was not like those girly girl goddesses always making themselves look pretty."

Tenten and Temari laughed.

"Sounds like someone I know, eh Tennie-chan?" Temari asked.

"Now, Callisto was one of Diana's warriors-"

"Oooh, she fights, well then it's definitely you Tenten." Temari laughed.

Tenten laughed harder.

"Can I go on?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sorry, Shika!" Temari said honestely.

"SO!" Shikamaru said trying to get everyone's attention back. "Callisto was one of Diana's warriors. Now, apparently she was very beautiful because Jupiter fell in love with her, much to his wives dismay. Jupiter took on the form of Diana, and approached Callisto. Callisto was thrilled to be near her mistress, and began to tell 'her' all about her hunting exploits. I'm G rated, so I'm just going to say something very illegal occurred at that moment, which later caused Callisto to give birth to Jupiter's son,"

"Nice." Temari muttered. "At least you weren't blunt about it."

Shikamaru chuckled at her. "How many times to I have to tell you I'm G rated?"

"That's just an excuse."

"We don't want to hear about your love affairs, Temari and Shika!" Tenten called at them, causing the group to howl with laughter.

"Moving on!" Shikamaru said, trying and failing to wipe the smirk off his face. "Juno, who was Jupiters wife, was absolutely furious. Her jealousy caused her to turn Callisto into a great bear. Now, Arcas, who was the son of Callisto, came across his mother while hunting one day. He was going o shoot her. Jupiter stopped him, and turned him into a smaller bear, and put both mother and son into the sky. Juno was quite annoyed that they got such an honour, so what did she do but call upon Poseidon and convince him that they were to be forbidden to bathe in the sea."

"They're in the sky now for crying out loud!" Tenten cried. "How can they bathe in the sea if they're in the sky?"

"That's a good point, actually." Neji chuckled.

"Well, let's just say that's why the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper never goes below the horizon in northern latitudes."

"That makes sense..." Tenten shrugged. "Oh and Temari, I don't want to be Callisto anymore."

The group laughed.

"I officially dub myself Artemis!" Tenten claimed.

"Well then I'm Zeus, pleased to meet you." Neji said shaking his head.

The group laughed.

"Neji, I think we just found the theme for tomorrow night." Itachi said.

"What?"

"Greek Mythology."

Neji chuckled.

"We can all dress up as Greek gods and goddesses and put on a play on stage between songs!" Itachi said.  
"Wait, you're bringing us with you?" Azimora sounded shocked.

"Why not?" Itachi asked. "It'll be fun."

"I like it." Shikamaru said. "All in favour?"

"I!" Neji called.

"I!" Naruto called.

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure."

"So that's our theme!" Shikamaru announced. "So are you guys going to come on with us? All you have to do is improvise."

"I'm in!" Tenten said. "I love acting!"

"Me too!" Temari raised her hand.

"I-I'll do my best!" Hinata stated.

"Whatever." Azimora shrugged.

"I'll give it a shot..." Sakura said. "But who are we going to be?"

"We'll figure that out later." Shikamaru answered. "Who wants more of a sky tour?"

"I want to try and figure out who's who!" Naruto called.

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine."

The group got up and excitedly began walking back to the bus. Oh yeah...they had a plan...

When they got back to the tour bus, the group jacked Renji's laptop and began looking up Greek Gods and Goddesses.

"Okay, let's see...We have a small list here of the main Gods and Goddesses..." Itachi murmured. "We have, Hera who is the goddess of marriage and family. Any takers?"

No one answered.

Itachi chuckled and moved onto the next one. "Hephaestus, god of the forge, fire and volcanoes."

"Me." Sasuke said. "I will only take the one that involves fire."

"Sasuke is Hephaestus then. You make swords and stuff."

"Sick."

Itachi went on. "Next we have Hades, the god of the underworld."

Nobody spoke up.

"Good because I want to be him." Itachi said.

The group laughed.

"Next we have Dionysus, the god of wine."

Nobody spoke up.

Itachi moved on. "Next is Demeter, the goddess of corn, harvest, seasons and fertility."

"That is so me!" Temari cried before anyone else could get the chance.

"Temari is now Demeter. Next we have Athena-"

Sakura squealed. "I'm her! She's my favourite!"

"The...goddess...of wisdom, civility and justice..." Itachi finished. He sniffed. "Then we have Artemis, the goddess of the forest, wild creatures and the moon."

"I'm her, I already called it." Tenten claimed.

"Yes you did." Itachi said. "Next we have Ares, god of war."

"Me." Shikamaru said.

"Alright, next is Persephone, goddess and queen of the underworld."

"As if I could pass that one up." Azimora said. "I'm so her."

"I hope it's not because I'm Hades, my friend." Itachi said, making everyone laugh.

"I forgot you were Hades...Oh well."

"Next we have Iris, goddess of rainbows and messenger to the gods."

"I-I'll be her!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Temari chuckled. "Hinata, you are a very colourful person."

Hinata blushed.

"There's my proof." Temari said, pointing at Hinata's blushing face.

"Up next is Zeus, god of the heavens and king of gods."

"Claimed." Neji said easily.

"Next is Poseidon, god of the sea."

"I'm him!" Naruto cried.

"Alright, so nobody wants Aphrodite, Hestia, Hermes or Apollo?"

"Nope, were good." Shikamaru said.

Itachi handed the laptop back to Renji.

"Now, we make our costumes..." Itachi said. "And while we do so, let's figure out a plot."

"YOU!" Neji roared suddenly pointing at Naruto.

Everyone immediately jumped away from Neji. Naruto was rooted to the spot.

"YOU TOOK MY LIGHTNING BOLT!" Neji bellowed to Naruto.

The group suddenly collapsed with laughter.

"I did not see that coming!" Itachi laughed. "I thought you were actually mad!"

"Hey, I'm a good actor." Neji said.

"You have to use that voice, and we have to get you some kind of thunder sound effect." Renji laughed.

"Well, I can't wait." Shikamaru said.

"Luckily for you, Amaterasu has an all year round costume store, so you can go hunt down some stuff for your play tomorrow." Yamato said.

"YES!" Naruto cried.

"Okay, upstairs." Renji ordered. "You've got a big day tomorrow!"

The group filed upstairs.

"What's our plot going to be?" Sasuke asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Something weird that we can fit our songs into as we go." Itachi said. "Besides, we have some new ones to throw in, right?"

"Yeah." Neji muttered, lying down on a beanbag chair.

"Let's see, we'll kick it off with _Pop Rocks_ as always." Itachi said. "But as for a scene before then..."

"How about Hephaestus's new invention?" Tenten suggested.

"What did he invent?" Sasuke asked.

Tenten shrugged. "Something that goes 'pop' all the time."

"I've got it!" Naruto cried. "Hephaestus one day accidently drops a ton of popcorn into his forge, and for days afterwards, the popcorn is popping inside of it. Then we suddenly start getting taken over by the popping and we just burst into song!"

"I love it." Neji said with a smirk. He then doubled over in pain. "Urgh! Someone stop that popping! It's giving me a splitting headache!"

"Here, Zeus. Let me split your head open with an axe," Sasuke said, raising his arms. "I'm sure Athena is itching to escape your brain."

The group burst out laughing.

"I love it!" Sakura laughed.

"Go to sleep. We can think more about this tomorrow." Itachi ordered.

The group eventually ceased their planning, and fell asleep. But by that time, they had the whole show planned out.

**A/N: I'm excited for the Greek Mythology play. I came up with that as I went.**

**Amaterasu is courtesy of: Lala girl in lala land. She created the whole thing. Good on you, my friend! She also suggested that I bring the girls on stage randomly at one of their concerts. Well, this is perfect!**

**REVIEW!  
SilverEyeShinobi**


	18. Chapter 18: Costumes

**A/N: I'm on a Fifth Element rampage today. Yup, the gods of Fan Fiction are teaching me a lesson for abandoning my other story... I'm going to pitch this one out and see how many reviews I get before the end of the chapter. Oh and BTW, I made up the costume part myself. Lala girl in lala land created the star part of it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to SnowStar145, , The MysteriousRed, sumbunnyluvsu77, MollieBabiie, chuchuthepichu, SparkDazzleDuez, Waymirec, Ceri Siracha, eternalsmiles, mizzgirlygirl10, and Chibi Tennie-Chan.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Costumes

The band woke up to the usual heavenly scent of Neji's blueberry pancakes.

"Neji, if you weren't the god of all gods, I would think you were the god of pancakes." Renji said as he took a bite.

Neji snorted. "The god of breakfast maybe, but the only reason I got that far, is because nobody else wants to cook."

"Hey, Neji you like cooking." Itachi said. "So, we decided that we should just...leave it to you!"

"And turn me into a male housewife." Neji pointed out.

Itachi scratched his head and shrugged.

Once breakfast was over, the group invaded the large costume store in Amaterasu. The store was huge, carrying everything from Halloween costumes all year round, to pieces of costumes so you could put it together yourself. That part of the store was divided into colours, and fabrics. Then of course there were the accessories. The entire back of the store was dedicated to the wonderful hats, shoes, hairclips, eye patches, you name it, and they have it. The people of Amaterasu loved costumes. That's why the store was able to hold up for so long. Need a costume? Hit Amaterasu's one and only costume store.

"Holy jumpin'..." Shikamaru gasped when he saw the massiveness of the inside of the store.

"I'm not going to be able to help but buy myself a Ninja costume while I'm here." Itachi chuckled.

The store owners loved seeing people come in and get dressed up in random costumes. They allowed people to come in and try on costumes, so in return, whenever somebody left, they bought at least one of the outfits they created.

The group forgot all about what they were here for, and proceeded to run through the racks of costume parts searching for something fun to put on.

Tenten wandered through the store's fighter costumes. They were all really cool bits and pieces.

"Oh my gosh, look at Itachi..." Azimora said right beside her. Tenten turned her head and almost laughed out loud.

"You look freaking EPIC!" Tenten cried.

Itachi was dressed in a black muscle shirt that clearly had the sleeves torn off, so it showed off his bare arms. On his hands were a pair of black gloves that covered his entire hand, save for his fingers. He wore black shorts, and a pair of black sandals on his feet. Strapped to his back were two long katanas, the straps crossing over his chest.

Itachi smirked at them, and pulled one of the swords out.

"CHEYAH!" Neji rushed onto the scene with his own blade and knocked Itachi's blade away.

Tenten laughed when she realized exactly what blade he was holding.

"Neji, what are you thinking?" Itachi laughed at the blue glowing thing in his hand.

"It's a light sabre. I'm Obi-wan Kenobi." He reminded in his Obi-wan voice. He turned around and Tenten laughed. He looked exactly like Obi-wan, minus the white eyes of course. He had the dark brown cloak draped over his shoulders. He wore a white tunic tied with a black belt and a pair of black pants. He literally was Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Neji, that looks sick." Temari commented.

"The only problem is Obi-wan doesn't have hair that long." Tenten reminded him.

Neji tossed his head in annoyance. "I know that."

"So what are you supposed to be, Itachi?" Temari asked.

"I'm an assassin." He said with a grin.

The small group disbanded. Naruto and Shikamaru had hunted down a costume and were changing into them. Itachi was still in his epic assassin costume, and Neji remained Obi-wan.

"Itachi, put this on!" Azimora cried running over to Itachi holding a strangely shaped porcelain mask.

Itachi took it and looked it over. "Very funny." He said.

"Yeah I know it's shaped like a weasel, but seriously! It'll look sick!"

Itachi shrugged and strapped the mask on. He did look sick. You could just see his eyes peeping out of the tiny holes in the red and white mask.

"Now that's an assassin!" Tenten said.

"Oh my, look at you two!" A woman cried. The store clerks had finally come over.

Itachi pulled his mask off to see the new arrival.

"That's the best Obi-wan I have seen in a long time!" The man said enthusiastically.

"Thank you." Neji said in his Obi-wan voice, bowing at him.

"You even impersonate him!" The man cried.

Neji smirked.

"And you, what are you?" The man asked Itachi.

"An assassin." Itachi said, snapping the mask back on his face.

"Now that is cool." The woman commented. "Both of you have to let me take a picture of you so we can put it up on the wall." She pointed to all the different photographs of people who had come in and dressed up as something. "Sometimes we get one so good, we have to put it up so everyone can see.

"Guys! I'm coming out!" Naruto cried from inside the change room.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Gandalf from Lord of the Rings!" Naruto replied.

"Let me see this."

Naruto came out wearing a white wig and a huge white beard. He wore white robes with a long white cape behind him. He carried a long mage staff with a gem on top and a thin sword in his other hand.

"Awesome!" Temari cried.

Shikamaru took off into the change room carrying his own bundle, and what looked like a long horn. He came back out roughly five minutes later wearing a white shirt with an England flag on it, and red shorts. He brought the horn up near his mouth, put his other hand in the air and did a dance.

"World Cup fan!" Neji cried.

Shikamaru laughed. "Yeah! The vuvuzela doesn't work though."

Renji meanwhile was laughing behind them, filming their dress up routine. "Guys, when are you going to get your real costumes?" he asked.

"Right now I guess, unless anybody else has a wonky costume they want to put on." Shikamaru said.

Nobody said anything.

"Okay? So I suppose it's just us then." Itachi shrugged.

"What are you guys planning to dress up as?" the woman asked.

"Greek gods and goddesses." Renji said for them.

"Oh, well we've got plenty of stuff like that you can use!" The woman said. "But first, let me take pictures of you four!"

Itachi, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji followed the woman to get their pictures taken. They were photographed in various poses before being let go.

Neji kept his Obi-wan costume.

"Why are you keeping it?" Renji asked.

"So I can play Star Wars with Kiba again sometime." Neji replied. "Besides, I can wear it again some time for fun."

Itachi kept his costume as well.

The group searched through hundreds of different white robes. They eventually settled on what they were wearing for their concert that night.

Tenten wore white tunic that seemed to shimmer in the light, as well as a pair of white pants. She wore a pair of sandals on her feet. She held a bow in her hand and had a quiver with a few arrows strapped to her back. She had found a hair clip that had a feather on it and clipped it into her hair after pulling out her buns. When she stepped out of the change room she was met with quite a few awestruck faces. That went double for Neji.

"So?" She asked.

"Now that looks like Artemis." Renji commented.

Tenten grinned and returned to the change room to change back into her normal clothes. She carried her Artemis costume out with her.

Hinata went in next. She came back out in a dress that literally shifted colours as she moved. The skirt came down to her knees, but was ruffled just enough that the colours could be seen. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head, a few stray hairs falling around her face. She wore a simple pair of flats on her feet.

"Rainbow!" Renji cried, making everyone laugh.

Hinata changed back and Temari went in next. Temari came back out with her hair down like Tenten. She wore a white shirt, and a pair of white knee length shorts. Over her shoulder was a long vine of brown leaves that draped around to her opposite waist.

"Anyone need corn?" Temari asked, pulling a plastic corn cob from behind her.

The group laughed.

Temari smirked and changed back. Sakura went in next. She came back out wearing a costume that made Tenten jealous. She wore a white dress that was baggy around the front, and was held up by a single strap on her shoulder. She had a bit of armour on, and she was holding a shield in her hand with an owl on it. An olive wreath went around her head.

"That's badass." Sasuke commented.

Sakura grinned and giggled. "You think?"

Sasuke snorted and Sakura went back into the change room. Azimora finally got her chance to go in. She came out draped in black cloth from what they could only assume was a part of a grim reaper costume. The only thing was how good she looked in her costume. The sleeves came down low like a witch's costume, and the black clashed incredibly well with her pale skin. Tenten had a feeling that all she needed to do was put on black eyeliner, paint her nails black, and put black paint on her lips and it would look perfect.

"That's going to be terrifying later." Renji said simply.

Azimora changed back into her regular clothes. Next person up: Neji. He came out in a simple tank top and a pair of white shorts. He had pulled the tie out of his hair and clearly had messed it up a little bit before stepping out, as it stuck out in places. He raised his hand slightly as if to hold something.

"All I need is my lightning bolt." He said simply.

"We'll get you a lightning bolt, even if we have to turn your microphone stand into one." Itachi told him

"Just use this," Renji held out a small tube that was about a foot long. "Just pull back that little knob to charge it up, let it snap back and it shoots lightning."

"Really?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. It's powered by this really powerful battery, so be careful."

Neji pulled the knob back and released it. An arc of lightning shot from it with a crackling noise, and even branched off in three different directions.

"WHOA!" Most of the group cried.

"Thanks, Renji!" Neji said honestly.

"No problem! Just imagine what that'll look like on stage."

"heh heh..." Neji chuckled as he went back in the change room. Naruto enthusiastically jumped into the change room. He came out wearing a fishtail around his waist and green tank top that was the same colour as the tail. He held a long trident in his hand.

"Nice tail." Itachi sniggered.

Naruto smirked and went back into the change room. Shikamaru went in next. He came out wearing a blood red shirt, and black pants. He had pulled his hair tie out, and had messed it up so that it fell over his face. In his hand he held a plastic sword that probably would be deadly if it was real.

"I love it." Renji said with a laugh. "Very intimidating, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smirked, and went back in. Sasuke went in after Shikamaru left. He came out wearing a white tank top which you could barely even see due to the leather blacksmith apron that went over his chest and down to his knees. He was wearing black pants underneath the apron. He lifted a hammer and plopped it down on his shoulders.

"Hephaestus god of the forge, eh?" Sakura said. "You really should flatten your hair, by the way."

The group laughed as Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back inside. Itachi finally went in. When he came out he was dressed in a black t-shirt with a fishnet collar and sleeves. He wore black shorts that came down to his knees.

"So?" He asked.

Azimora took off. She came back a few seconds later with a long black cloak. She threw it at Itachi. Itachi put it on.

"Better?"He asked.

"Awesome!" Azimora said.

"You look too good for your own good." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh ha, ha," Itachi muttered. When he changed back into his clothes, the group left the store.

**A/N: Alright, I'll tell you the honest truth about this chapter. When I finished it, I broke my record of number of words in a single chapter. Here's the answer...**

**It's over NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!**

**Ah, I couldn't resist... So, I posted this chapter at the same time as the second half.**


	19. Chapter 19: Amaterasu

Chapter 19: Amaterasu

The group had spent pretty much all day inside the costume store. Either way, they still had a few hours until their concert, so they spent the time doing a few more costume preparations. That included making Itachi and Azimora paint their nails black.

"I'm just going to take it off later, so don't bother making it too pretty." Itachi told Sakura as she painted his nails.

"I know you are. That's why I'm not going to bother giving you a full-fledged manicure."

Itachi rolled his eyes.

Azimora was blowing on her wet fingernails. "Hey Itachi, why don't you wear your high school ring?"

"Huh?" Itachi looked at Azimora.

"It has a black stone, and it'll probably look cool." Azimora said.

Itachi shrugged.

"Hinata, why do I have to wear makeup?" Tenten whined as she attacked her with silver eye shadow.

"Because, you're the moon goddess! It'll make your eyes look good!" Hinata said. Everyone seemed to be getting a mini makeover except for most of the boys. Neji kept cracking his lightning rod.

Tenten finally gave into Hinata's wishes. When Hinata held a mirror up to her, she realized she didn't look so bad.

When everyone was finally ready, the group was piled backstage. Neji cracked his lightning rod one more time just to see how it looked in the dark. It looked awesome.

Hinata looked very pretty in her rainbow dress, and Temari's fall themed outfit suited her well. Sakura looked good herself in her white dress that was baggy around her chest and held up by a single strap that went over her shoulder, leaving her other arm bare. Azimora looked like an underworld queen with her black lips and painted fingernails. They had skipped the eyeliner. Naruto looked hilarious in his fish costume, and Shikamaru's god of war costume made him look frightening, but interesting at the same time. Sasuke looked ready to make a sword as he swung his hammer up and down, trying to get into the mindset of his character. Itachi had taken Azimora's advice and put on his high school ring. He sat in a chair with his elbow on the arm rest and the hand with the ring on it in front of his face. He had put in a pair of red contact lenses that made his onyx eyes become piercing red. Simply put it, Itachi looked ready to kill. Literally. If he had pulled a gun from the inside of his cloak, Tenten wouldn't have been surprised one bit.

But there was only one person Tenten couldn't stop looking at, and that was Neji. He'd always looked like a god in his everyday clothes, but she had never seen him wear a tank top before. She now knew why. The one he was wearing now fit him almost too well. His arms were completely uncovered, giving her a good view of his strong arms as he held his lightning rod up. It almost made her wonder how he could touch her that gently with so much power in his arms. She could see the muscles in his chest as he pulled the knob on the lightning rod again, releasing the bolt of lightning above his head.

She forced herself to turn her eyes away. She couldn't concentrate with him looking like that. She immediately began to wonder exactly what the females in the crowd were going to do. Tenten's fists clenched. If they laid a hand on him, she'd be pissed. Then again, she'd do her best to keep sane for his sake. She couldn't just sink her fist into the face of one of his fans, right? ...Right?

"Okay, guys, you really want me to introduce you onto the stage?" Renji asked for the third time that night.

"Yes." The group said again.

Renji sighed. "I'm not very good at introductions."

"Just do your best." Itachi told him. "We'll do the rest."

Renji nodded. "You're on in five." Then he left.

Tenten felt someone sit down beside her. She turned her head and her heart nearly leapt from her chest at the sight of Neji.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey..." She responded faintly, trying not to look at him.

"Nervous?"

"Why would I be?"

Neji shrugged. "You're going out on stage in front of a crowd of probably five thousand people, some of which probably don't like you very much..." He trailed off.

Okay, NOW she was nervous. Thanks a lot, Neji.

"Yeah I see your point..." Tenten murmured.

"I just made you nervous, didn't I?"

Tenten couldn't bring herself to respond. He put his arm around her shoulders. She gave a small gasp of surprise.

"You'll be okay." Neji murmured. "If anything, you can just fade out into the background. We're the ones who are taking the stage anyway. You're just there to fill."

"I know. But it's the fact that some of them don't like me very much..."

"Hey, listen; I don't care how jealous a bunch of girls can get, all right? If they so much as lay a hand on you, I'm not going to be happy." Neji told her. "If they throw tomatoes at you,"

Tenten giggled.

"Or, they throw...whatever at you, be it insults, guns, knives, flaming arrows, puppies, whatever!"

Tenten was laughing now.

"I'll walk off the stage."

Tenten looked at him. "Why would you do that?"

His lavender eyes met hers. In a moment of irony, she thought she was seeing the moon through his eyes.

"I would do it because they need to learn that some things don't work out the way they want it to, and they need to stop lingering on it and get a life." Neji told her. "They can swoon all they want. That doesn't change the fact that you're my girlfriend, and you will be for however long it lasts, be it forever, or a few years."

Tenten felt like she was in some sort of movie.

"Where did you learn a cheesy pickup line like that?" She couldn't help but say with a laugh. "But I appreciate it."

Neji chuckled. "For the record, I pulled that off the top of my head, because it's true. That's how I really feel about having all these fans, and that's how I feel about you."

She couldn't find anything to say.

"Do you remember what scenes you're in?" Neji said, helping her find something to say.

"Y-Yeah, _Twisted Reality_ right?"

"Yeah."

"You guys are going to make it absolutely hilarious, right?" Tenten asked.

Neji smirked. "Don't we always?"

"All right, guys!" Renji came backstage again. "We're set and ready to go!"

"WHOO!" One of the girls whooped.

"Into the middle with us!" Shikamaru called.

The group packed in.

"WHEN I SAY GO, YOU SAY FIGHT! GO!"

"FIGHT!"

"GO!"

"FIGHT!"

"WHEN I SAY WIN, YOU SAY TONIGHT! WIN!"

"TONIGHT!"

"WIN!"

"TONIGHT!"

"WHEN I SAY BOOGIE, YOU SAY DOWN! BOOGIE!"

"DOWN!"

"BOOGIE!"

"DOWN!"

"Go fight win tonight, let's boogie on down all right, all right. Go, fight, win tonight let's boogie on down all right, all right. YEAH!"

"So we're going to do this play?" Neji asked, not breaking from the circle.

"Let's go?" Naruto said, raising his eyebrow.

Neji chuckled. "HOBEY HO!"

"LET'S GO!" The group cheered, and threw their hands in the air.

The lights went out.

"Go for it, Renji!" Itachi encouraged.

Renji coughed a couple of times, and cleared his throat as he walked out onto the stage. The group meanwhile were strapping wireless microphones to the front of their shirts.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Renji had put on the greatest stage voice the group had ever heard. "Welcome to The Fifth Element's third concert in their tour, in the city of Amaterasu!"

The crowd roared. The group filed out onto the stage and stood side by side in their own unique poses. Tenten held her bow up with an arrow on it. Sakura had her shield raised. Hinata had her arms spread wide. Temari had an arm across her chest, her hand on her opposite shoulder. Azimora had her chin up, with her arms crossed. Neji held up his lightning rod. Sasuke had his hammer raised, focusing on something in his hand. Naruto was leaning forward as if to ride a wave. Shikamaru was crouched in a battle pose, brandishing his sword. Itachi stood like Chris Angel with his legs together, arms out slightly and his palms facing up.

"Today, we have a special edition of a concert, made just for the costume-loving people of this city!"

The crowd roared again.

A light came on, and shone straight on Renji.

"I am your host, Renji Abarai, also known as The Fifth Element's agent."

The biggest cheer so far was heard in the stadium. Renji put his hand on his chest.

"I'm touched."

The crowd laughed.

"Today's theme...is the Greek Gods and Goddesses!" The crowd whooped. "In a nutshell I will introduce them all to you! First up, we have Hephaestus, the god of the forge, fire and volcanoes!"

Sasuke broke from his pose and did his signature fire breathing technique, earning him tonnes of cheers. Sasuke swung his hammer around a few times when the spotlight moved from Renji to him.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!" The crowd cheered.

Sasuke raised a hand to the crowd and walked over to the side where he stood back in his tableaux.

"Next up, we have the oh so wonderful, Hades! God of the Underworld!"

Itachi trudged forward looking very intimidating. He pulled the Chris Angel pose in the spotlight and immediately did an illusion that he had learned recently. He levitated himself off the ground, earning him an enormous amount of cheers. Itachi walked to the same side as his brother and returned to a tableaux.

"Next up, we have one of The Fifth Element's special guests playing Demeter," He stretched Demeter's name. "Goddess of corn, harvests, seasons and fertility!" The crowd cheered again.

Temari stepped forward with a bucket of corn kernels. She tossed a few around before going to the opposite side of the stage to the boys.

"Next up we have yet another special guest! Here's Athena, the goddess of wisdom, civility and justice!"

The crowd cheered as Sakura stepped forward, bold as could be and raised her shield yet again. She then danced away to where Temari was.

"Another special guest plays the lovely Artemis! Goddess of the forest, wild creatures, and the moon!" The crowd cheered again. Tenten stepped forward, pulled an arrow back on her bow, and let it shoot far over the crowd. She saw a bunch of hands shoot up to try and grab it. Tenten moved like a gazelle towards the girls.

"Finally, we get back to the band itself! Here's Ares, the god of war!"

The crowd cheered as Shikamaru walked out onto the stage with wild hair. He swung his sword a couple of times before walking over to the rest of the group.

"Next up, we get back to the special guests. Please welcome, Persephone, goddess of spring and queen of the Underworld!"

Cue the swooning Goth boys. Azimora owned the stage with the hypnotizing beauty of Persephone, earning her the largest cheer out of all the girls. Mostly guys, I should mention. She walked to the girls once her part was done.

"Next up, we have something that everyone absolutely loves to see at the end of a rainy day. Here's Iris, Goddess of rainbows and messenger to the gods!"

Hinata stepped forward, pretty as can be in her rainbow dress. She began to do some ballet movements, twirling around a couple of times so her dress glittered brightly before joining the girls.

"Next we have...Poseidon! God of the sea!"

Naruto stepped forward, flashed his fishtail as everyone laughed at him and joined his band.

"Last of all...Does anyone feel the power in the air? Welcome, Zeus!"

_CRACK!_ Neji snapped the lightning rod again, and cheers erupted at the sight of the giant arc of lightning.

"The God of the heavens, and king of all gods!"

The crowd roared as Neji stepped onto the scene in his god-like form. He snapped the lightning rod one more time before walking off to join his band.

The spotlight focused on Renji again. "Now that you've all been acquainted, I will leave you all to the concert. Have a good night!" Renji called. The crowd roared.

The spotlight went out and Renji put the microphone on the mic stand where Neji would get it later and walked off the stage. The stage lights came on to reveal the empty stage. The crowd went silent as the unmistakeable sound of popcorn echoed through the air.

Neji walked onto the stage. The crowd whooped. Neji made a show of himself by twitching every time a popcorn kernel popped. He rubbed his face.

"Lord Zeus!" Naruto walked on stage looking furious.

"Poseidon, do you have to talk so loudly?" Neji asked.

"Lord Zeus, that popping is aggravating the fish in my oceans!" Naruto said. "You have to make it stop!"

Neji sighed. "It's aggravating me! My head is pounding to the point where I think it's going to explode!"

"Perhaps you need to see a doctor, my lord?" Naruto suggested.

"I don't need a doctor! I need an extra strength Aspirin!" Neji barked, snapping his lightning rod so it sparked slightly. The crowd chuckled.

Mist suddenly began to flow across the stage. The two gods failed to notice it. Itachi walked from the mist, some of it trailing in his slipstream. The crowd whooped.

"Lord Zeus." Itachi said in a monotone. "The popping is disturbing the deads' eternal rest."

"I'm trying to figure that out!" Neji roared, snapping the rod again.

Shikamaru burst through the curtains, his footsteps amplified slightly. "Lord Zeus, I'm sure of it, someone wants to start a war!"

"People are always trying to start a war in your book, Ares." Naruto pointed out.

"Mmm...yes..." Itachi murmured. "But wars are so peaceful, so I wonder why this violent noise is hurting us so..." The crowd had chuckled at the 'war was peaceful' part.

"Where's Hephaestus?" Neji asked.

"I think he's working in his forge, my lord." Naruto said.

Neji sighed. "IRIS!"

Hinata stumbled onto the stage a moment later.

"Y-Yes, m-m-my lord!" Hinata's stutter returned worse than ever.

"Fix your stutter first of all," the crowd chucked. "Second, go tell Hephaestus that I have summoned him to Mount Olympus."

"Yes Lord Zeus!" Hinata dashed off the stage.

"HADES!" A female voice cut through the air. Itachi went stiff. Azimora walked onto the stage, purpose in every stride.

"Ah, Persephone!" Itachi walked towards Azimora. "So lovely to see you!"

"Don't flatter me, you oaf! You forgot to feed the dog today!" Azimora shook a finger at him.

"I'm sorry!"

"Cerberus almost killed our servant, you know? It's not easy walking a hungry three-headed dog!"

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"

"You'd better hope for your sake it doesn't! And stop this wretched popping!" Azimora spun around and walked off the stage.

"So that's your wife, eh?" Shikamaru said with a laugh.

"Yes." Itachi sighed.

"Never seen a more healthy relationship, if you don't mind me saying." Shikamaru added.

"Ah, I remember Persephone." Neji said thoughtfully. "She used to be the fairest maiden in the land. How she got stuck with you, I don't know."

"Hey, don't blame me." Itachi mumbled.

"Lord Zeus, I am here!" Sasuke called as he stepped onto the stage and bowed at Neji.

"Ah good you're here." Neji said. "Tell me, do you know anything about this popping?"

"Aye, sir. I apologize. I mistook oxidiser for popcorn kernels and threw them in my forge. They'll be popping for quite some time, sir." Sasuke said. The crowd laughed.

"Urgh..." Neji groaned. "This headache is killing me!"

"Would you like me to crack your head open, my lord?" Sasuke asked, raising his hammer. The crowd laughed.

"No." Neji growled.

"Hey...I feel kind of funny..." Naruto said suddenly. He began to twitch in time with the popping, twitching towards the drum set.

Sasuke began doing the same thing towards the bass.

Neji stood up. "What's wrong with you fools?" he asked. "Stop twitching!"

Shikamaru started twitching. "I don't know...this popping is getting to me..."

The crowd was beginning to laugh.

Itachi started doing a creepy robot walk in time with the popping towards his guitar. The crowd laughed harder.

Neji began to twitch as well. By the time the popping had stopped, the group was pretty much in positions. The group began to look around as if they had just gotten out of a trance.

Naruto shrugged behind his drum set.

_POP!_ Another popcorn kernel popped. The group snapped forward in perfect sync. The crowd laughed again. _POP!_ Another one went.

"_POP ROCKS!_" The band cried and the guitar began to shred the air. The crowd cheered. Neji grabbed the microphone, including the stand, and began to sing the rapid verse as Shikamaru and Itachi kept time with staccato guitar. The sound stopped as the band screamed _Pop Rocks_ along with the incredibly enthusiastic crowd. The band played on. Shikamaru readied himself for his part. He had been practicing it. He took a deep breath and tightened up his throat as he screamed "EVERYBODY SAY!" at the top of his lungs. He had to turn away from his mic for a split second to cough after wards, but he had nailed it. The song ended thirty seconds later, causing the crowd to erupt into cheers again.

The band kept their heads down for a few seconds not moving an inch. Then Itachi lifted his head and glanced around.

"Uhhhgh..." Shikamaru moaned and looked up. "Hey, what is this?" He cried looking down at the guitar. "Someone replaced my weapon with this...thing!"

"How do you think I feel?" Neji murmured, examining the microphone stand with a critical eye. "Someone replaced my lightning rod with this...useless piece of junk."

The band stopped moving. Right behind them, Temari and Azimora stepped onto the stage.

"All right, Persephone. I'm listening." Temari said to her.

Azimora sighed. "I just don't get him at all!" She said. "He's just been such an idiot lately, forgetting about everything for his work!"

"He's the god of the Underworld, Persephone. He has work to do. If he doesn't do it, then who knows what will happen to those who pass on."

Azimora sighed. "I know...I just wish he would be more careful. It Never Ends, you know?"

Temari nodded and the two girls went into tableaux. The band came out of it and began to sing one of their newest songs: _It Never Ends_

The guitar was light and relaxed, sounding almost sad. It was the slowest song they had ever written. Neji added his voice to the music. There were some points in the song where he had to push his vocal chords to the limit by singing higher than he usually ever did. After a few lines, Naruto began to pound an easy rhythm on the drums, and Sasuke's cakewalk of a bass line echoed through the air. The song got louder once the chorus broke out.

Backstage, the girls were hearing this song for the first time.

"When did they write this one..." Sakura murmured.

"SHH!" Tenten hissed. She was wondering how on earth Neji had learned how to hit those notes and still manage to make them sound beautiful.

The song quieted down once the verse began again. Cell phones and lighters began to appear in the crowd and sway back and forth. Neji couldn't see them because he had his eyes closed for whatever bizarre reason they were. Either he was concentrating on the lyrics, or he seriously didn't feel like looking at the crowd. He sang the chorus with Itachi singing in harmony with him. The bridge was a light little guitar solo. When it was over, Neji sang the chorus for the final time and faded out on the last note. The crowd broke into a massive roar that made Neji's eyes snap open in surprise. Still, he kept to his Zeus character and stayed put even though he wanted to go high five the rest of the guys. Temari and Azimora went off the stage at that moment and found Tenten, Sakura and Hinata absolutely awestruck about the bands newest song.

"That one's going to be a hit!" Renji cried over the din of the crowd. "I can feel it!"

Back on the stage, Neji left his microphone. He grabbed his lightning rod again and walked to the middle of the stage. He stood there, as if waiting for something.

"In my world..." He began dramatically. "It's always stormy." He cracked his lightning rod again. "Just because I'm the king of all gods, doesn't necessarily mean that I'm king of my own world. You should hear the arguments that go on in my head:

"You're out of your mind, Zeus. That was the dumbest idea you ever thought up, Zeus. Those humans need to be punished, Zeus!" Neji jabbed his finger out towards the crowd.

"But do you think I listen to that voice in my head, no I don't...But the weird thing is...URGH!" Neji dropped his lightning rod and fell to his knees clutching his head.

Sasuke came out of tableaux.

"My lord, are you all right?" Sasuke asked.

"No! Get the doctor!" Neji ordered.

"Sir, the doctor is out!" Sasuke said. "Come with me," Sasuke picked Neji off the ground and dragged him off the side of the stage. "Just lie down; I'm sure it will fade, sir."

"Urgh!" The crowd couldn't see the pair anymore, but they were trying not to laugh off the set. Sakura came over. "Hephaestus?" Neji suddenly said.

"Yes my lord?" Sasuke asked.

"Remember when you asked if I wanted you to crack my head open?"

"Yes, I do sir."

"I want you to do that now."

The crowd laughed.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"If it'll rid me of this headache... Swing away, good smith."

Sakura began to shudder with silent laughter as Sasuke readied to pretend to hit Neji in the head with an axe. She had herself an action moment once that happened. They had practiced the part tonnes of times to sync it up with the sound effects.

"Are you ready my lord?" Sasuke asked.

"Do it." Neji said bluntly.

Sakura prepared herself to do a dive roll.

A drum roll sounded in the background as Naruto's arms came out of tableaux to do a drum roll on the snare in front of him. The crowd laughed.

_Clunk,_ The drum roll stopped.

"Whoa!" Sakura cried and rolled out onto the stage.

The crowd chuckled. Neji, now bearing a line of drippy red paint on his forehead stumbled out onto the stage, staring at Sakura as she danced around the stage doing random battle cries.

Sasuke jumped in beside him, holding an axe that had also been painted with blood on the edges.

"My lord...what does this mean?" He asked staring at Sakura.

"I think..." Neji blinked a few times. "I think this is the result of me swallowing my wife nine months ago."

The crowd howled with laughter.

"What the hell am I going to do with a daughter?" Neji cried throwing his arms up onto his head in distress, staring at Sasuke. The crowd laughed again.

"I don't know. You tell me. I've never had kids." Sasuke said pulling out a rag and cleaning the 'blood' off his axe.

"HADES!" Neji screamed at the sky as he snapped his lightning rod again.

Itachi came out of tableaux, ditched his guitar, and walked over towards Neji.

"What's wrong now?" Itachi asked.

"THAT'S what's wrong!" Neji said pointing at Sakura who was still doing battle cries.

"CHAAAAAAAA!" Sakura cried and thrust her shield out.

"Oh my gods...it's a fighting woman!" Itachi said. The crowd laughed again.

"NO!" Neji cried, snapping the lightning rod again. "She came, from my head!" Neji pointed at his forehead when he said the word 'head'.

"Oh, she came from your head? I didn't know you had a brainchild!" Itachi exclaimed, earning him one of the biggest laughs of the night.

"You do not understand this! I can't have a kid, do you understand me?"

"Well, why not?" Itachi shrugged.

"Because my kid is going to overthrow me!" Neji cried and the crowd laughed.

Itachi looked at Sakura, still doing battle cries. Itachi turned back to Neji. "She looks harmless to me." The crowd laughed.

Neji's jaw dropped. He pointed his hand towards Sakura, looked from Itachi to Sakura, and back again.

"Hello? Look at her! Dancing around like she owns the place!"

"She's doing battle cries, Zeus. What's the harm in that?"

"Oh it always starts out with battle cries. Then they pick up a weapon!" Neji snatched Shikamaru's sword from his hand.

"Hey!" Shikamaru cried.

"Sorry." Neji gave it back.

Shikamaru went back into tableaux as the crowd laughed.

"As I was saying, they pick up a weapon!" Neji waved his arms wildly. "Then...bad things ensue!"

"She's a girl." Itachi stated. "What harm could she possibly do?"

Sakura ceased her battle cries and looked at Itachi.

The crowd 'oooooh'ed.

Itachi shrugged at Sakura. "I mean, she doesn't even have a weapon. All she has is a- WAH!" Itachi went down as Sakura's shield flew towards him like a Frisbee. Sakura immediately dove on Itachi and picked him up by the front of the shirt.

"What did you say?" Sakura growled. "You want to say that again?"

"That again." Itachi said dully.

"SMART ASS!" Sakura cried. She threw Itachi aside and dove on him.

"AHH!" Itachi cried.

Neji looked at Sakura sparring with Itachi on the ground. She jumped up as Itachi got away, and grabbed Shikamaru's sword. Itachi ran towards Sakura for revenge, and Sakura moved to stab Itachi with the blade. Itachi took the blade between his arm and the side of his chest to make it look like he had just been killed. He even had a fog maker inside his cloak which he activated at that particular moment, causing fog to spew everywhere as he fell to the ground, thrashing around as he went. Once completely covered by the fog, Itachi pulled off his cloak and left it on the ground with the sword and ran behind the curtain before the fog had a chance to clear.

The fog cleared a few seconds later revealing nothing but a cloak and a sword sticking point up from the cloak. How Itachi managed that bit, was unknown to the group.

Sasuke walked towards the cloak. He picked it up with his finger tips, making the sword clatter to the ground.

"She killed him!" Sasuke said with awe.

"No...He just poofed..." Neji murmured. "Take the cloak back to him. He'll be ticked when he realizes he lost it."

"Yes, my lord!" Sasuke ran off the stage.

Neji and Sakura stood silently on the stage for a few more seconds. Neji then walked over to Sakura and patted her on the head.

"Good daughter." He said. The crowd laughed. Neji and Sakura then walked off the stage.

Naruto and Shikamaru came out of tableaux.

"I just don't understand!" Shikamaru cried. "I equipped a homing device on my sword for a reason, and the thing doesn't even work!" He cried. He kept pushing a button on a tiny control panel in his hand.

"That's because your sword's right there, Ares." Naruto said, pointing to the sword that now lay on the ground.

"I knew that." Shikamaru said. The crowd laughed again. Shikamaru picked up the sword. "Come on, Poseidon, my friend, let's go get some sushi!" Shikamaru put his sword in the air.

"Uh, vegetable sushi," Naruto told him.

"Of course! I forgot you were god of the sea..." The crowd laughed. Shikamaru took one last look at the crowd and made a bizarre face of disgust, earning him a bigger laugh.

The stage was now completely empty.

Itachi walked back on, minus his cloak. There were many cheers and quite a few whistles as he walked on.

"I got beaten...by a GIRL!" He cried. "And I lost my cloak to boot!"

Sasuke ran on. "Here's your cloak Hades, nice kingdom by the way, bye!" Sasuke ran off the stage twice as fast as before. The crowd laughed.

Itachi stood dumbfounded towards where Sasuke had disappeared, holding his cloak in his hands. He shrugged and put it on. At that moment, some bizarre dance music began to play. Itachi began to dance to it in perfect sync with the music. Azimora walked on the stage and stood dead still for a few seconds, watching the oaf dance. She crossed her arms and raised her chin, a smirk playing on her face. Itachi turned around for a dance step, and stopped just as a record screeching sound was heard when he saw Azimora. The crowd howled with laughter.

"Uh, ah hem..." Itachi cleared his throat and began to wave his arms. "Spirits go to the afterlife!" He said, making more weird movements. The crowd laughed harder. "Spirits do not haunt the earth!"

Azimora walked over to him.

"Ooooooooo-OW!" Itachi's ghost noise was cut off when Azimora grabbed his ear.

"So this is what you do, eh?" Azimora asked, pulling his head down lower.

"What are you talking about, Persephone?" Itachi asked.

"You DANCE to weird music!" Persephone said.

"No, no, no, that was a...a uh...Summoning spell! Yes! A summoning spell!" Itachi said, earning more laughs.

Azimora yanked on his ear a few times. "You DANCE to WEIRD MUSIC!" Azimora said again.

"I told you it was a summoning spell!" Itachi protested.

Azimora let go of his ear. "Weird music..." Azimora said again.

"What about the weird music? The music calms the spirits!" The crowd laughed.

"Hades, Hades, Hades...When will you learn?"

"L-Learn what, exactly?" Itachi asked, leaning away from Azimora as if she terrified him.

"The Deadmans Waltz of course!" Azimora said. She grabbed Itachi just as really creepy pipe organ music began to play. The two somehow managed to dance to it. It was the most hilarious sight ever. The crowd was howling with uncontrollable laughter.

Neji's head poked around the curtain, his head no longer having the streak of 'blood' on it, however he was wearing a silver wig and white robes. He raised his eyebrow at the dancing couple, and crept by them with long sweeping motions before drifting through the curtain. There were cheers as a white wigged, white robed Shikamaru tore through the front row of the crowd and jumped up onto the stage and disappeared backstage as white robed, white wigged Sakura came out from behind the curtain and ran by the dancing couple. The crowd began to laugh as they realized exactly what the joke was about as several members of the group ran by dressed completely in white. They were spirits that were left unattended.

Sakura circled around the couple and headed for the backstage area as Hinata and Naruto tore out from the same area. Hinata ran across the back as Naruto ran across the front and jumped off the stage to run through the fenced off area to get back on the stage later. Temari and Tenten appeared before Hinata had the chance to exit, and Neji burst through the curtains to circle the pair, his long white sleeves trailing out behind him.

Within a few more seconds, the entire group of eight was running wildly around the stage, and finally they took notice.

"Oh no!" Azimora cried.

"SPIRITS BEGONE!" Itachi cried, waving his arms.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" The ghosts screamed at the same time and ran in the exact direction away from Itachi. Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru were forced off the stage, Temari was forced through the right curtain, and Hinata, Sakura and Naruto were sent through the back curtain, and Sasuke went through the left curtain.

"Oops..." Itachi muttered.

"OOPS?" Azimora cried. "OOPS?"

"You distracted me!" Itachi said, pointing at Azimora.

"You should've been paying more attention!"

Tenten walked onto the stage in her Artemis costume. "Guys, really...you're an embarrassment to all things evil." The crowd laughed.

"I didn't know you were evil." Azimora said.

"I'm not. But I know evil. I'm the goddess of the moon!"

"HAH!" Itachi cried, pointing at Tenten. "I'll show you evil!" Itachi walked over to his guitar and picked it up.

Azimora walked back to where Tenten was. "This I've got to see." The crowd chuckled

Itachi began to strum a very wonky and very bent tune on the guitar. The crowd cheered. Shikamaru burst onto the stage and picked up his guitar and began to add a backbeat to the song. Naruto and Sasuke came in from opposite sides of the stage and went to their instruments. Naruto began to pound out a semi-complex rhythm, while Sasuke emphasized Shikamaru's backbeat. The band stopped playing for a split second. Itachi played the same notes he was playing before, but in heavy chords. Shikamaru and Sasuke played the same thing Itachi was, regardless of the different instruments. Naruto sped up his drum rhythm.

The crowd was looking for Neji, meanwhile. He hadn't come out onto the stage yet. Why? Because he was making an entrance. A really good entrance. A very twisted entrance that helped to describe the song _Twisted Reality_.

Neji's voice seemed to come from nowhere for a moment. The spotlights suddenly shifted slightly to include a single rafter at the top of the stage. There stood Neji with his microphone on the high platform. The crowd roared. That wasn't even the best part yet.

When the chorus started up, Neji literally floated off the platform, the harness and rope unseen to the crowd. The crowd cheered.

Tenten was trying not to laugh at the sight of Neji hanging from the rafters of the stage. It was the most amazing, yet hilarious sight ever. Of course, pulling the strings in the back were none other than Kakashi, Yamato and Renji. Yamato supported Neji's full weight, while Kakashi and Renji had two other ropes on either side of the stage so they could yank on them to give Neji the image that he was actually flying. Neji finished the chorus and Renji yanked on his rope as Neji arced his body as if to actually fly. Yamato released some of the rope so Neji would go further down, and Renji released his as Kakashi pulled his to make Neji fly across to the other side of the stage. The crowd was going nuts. The group knew that they wouldn't care about the rope holding Neji up anymore. It was just awesome to look at.

As the second verse started up, Neji began sprinkling 'fairy dust' down onto the band from a sparkle container he had pulled from his pocket. The crowd was howling with laughter. Tenten and Azimora were having a hard time staying in their tableaux.

Right before the chorus started, Yamato put Neji back on the stage where he belonged and let him step towards his microphone stand. He didn't bother taking it, instead he pushed it away. When the solo started, Neji pulled out the sparkles again. He held it out to the crowd. The crowd cheered. He flung the sparkle container back and forth, trying to cover the crowd with sparkles. He eventually gave up, uncapped it, dumped a bunch in his hand, and let the wind just blow it at the crowd. The crowd jumped up at the sparkles. He capped the container again, and pulled a sharpie out of his pocket. He signed the sparkle container and held it back up to the crowd. The crowd cheered louder. Neji tossed the container at the crowd and the area he threw it suddenly seemed to get huge as a whole bunch of hands reached up to catch the container that only cost a dollar. Neji laughed at the person who held the thing up like a trophy. He began to sing the final chorus. He could just feel Itachi shaking his head behind him with a smirk on his face. Hey, it was the first souvenir The Fifth Element had ever thrown, and it wasn't like they were going to use the container of sparkles again.

The song finally finished and the crowd roared. Neji stepped away from the front of the stage. Tenten and Azimora unhooked the rope from the practically invisible harness Neji wore beneath his shirt.

"Really Neji?" Tenten said as she tossed the rope away. "A container of sparkles?"

Neji snorted.

The group parked themselves in the middle of the stage still with their instruments.

"You know what I just realized?" Naruto asked, twirling his drumsticks.

"What did you notice?" Sasuke asked.

"We rock!" Naruto cried.

The crowd cheered.

"But we're gods!" Shikamaru protested.

"Whoever said gods couldn't be rock stars?" Itachi asked.

"Touché, Hades. Touché." Neji said.

"Hey! You're forgetting about us!" Sakura cried, running onto the stage.

"Yeah!" The other girls cried, streaming onto the stage.

"We have what it takes!" Tenten cried.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. "You are GIRLS after all."

There was a chorus of booing females in the crowd.

"Step aside!" Azimora ordered.

The band split apart and gave the group of girls the stage. They stood in a 'V' shape with Tenten at the front. A song that was very upbeat began to play. The girls danced to it in perfect sync. Where they learned how to do that, the band didn't know, but it was still incredibly choreographed, and well rehearsed. The crowd thought it was pretty cool too. The hip hop beat suddenly shifted into a recording of one of the bands older songs that they had clearly pulled off of the CD.

The boys eyes widened at the sight of the girls doing perfect air guitar, lip sync, and air drums to their own bloody song. The crowd burst into cheers. They clearly thought it was awesome.

Itachi had a hand out towards the girls and was looking from the girls to the band, and back to the girls. He was clearly just as surprised as everyone else, if not way more surprised.

The girls eventually ceased their air band when the song was over, earning them more cheers. They waved to the crowd and turned around to walk back through the curtains. The band reclaimed their stage.

"Okay, forget the acting now," Itachi said. "That was SO not what they said they were going to do!"

The crowd howled with laughter.

"YOU CHEATS STOLE OUR STAGE!" Itachi yelled, with a grin on his face, at the girls behind the curtains. Azimora poked her head out and grinned at him before going back in.

"You know what," Neji said stepping forward. "They may rock the air band, but we play real instruments."

The crowd cheered.

"So they rock, but we rock out loud!" Neji yelled into his microphone, his hand raised high over his head with his thumb and index fingers extended.

The crowd roared and flashed the same hand sign as Neji was.

The band began to strike the powerful chords of _Rise_. The crowd roared even louder if that was possible. Three minutes later, the song was done. So was the band. They had been going at it for at least three hours now. The band said a final goodnight to the crowd before going backstage to...sign autographs...

Neji never found the person who caught his container of sparkles, but he was almost absolutely sure it was going up in a glass case on someone's wall. He smirked at the thought.

Though he never met the sparkle container holder, he met plenty of others, at least five of which were bold enough to actually hug him. He was really glad that Tenten wasn't around. She would've killed them by now if she was.

Itachi scored himself a couple of hugs as well, and him being Itachi, pretty much returned them all. He was either really bold, or really idiotic, because when Neji saw it, the first person he pitied was Azimora. He wondered if she knew about all the hugs he gave out.

Someone had randomly grabbed Shikamaru's hand and wrote their phone number on it before taking off out the door. Not only that, but it was in permanent marker, so it wasn't about to be coming off anytime soon. Shikamaru was pretty bitter after that incident.

Sasuke had gotten a heart sticker plastered on his cheek by one of his fan girls. Naruto had laughed until his face was beet red and he could barely sit up straight. And then he kept laughing until there were tears streaming down his face. He eventually pulled himself together enough to sign his autographs.

Another half hour later, and the group was packing up.

"Hey guys!" Renji called, tailed by the girls.

Sakura started to laugh. "Sasuke, what's with the heart?"

Sasuke touched his cheek, found the sticker and pulled it off. "Someone stuck it to my face."  
"Aw, look," Sakura said looking at the heart sticker. "It's from a girl named Madison!" Sakura flipped the sticker over to show off the name.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What is THIS?" Temari cried looking at Shikamaru's hand.

"She grabbed my hand and wrote her phone number on it, I swear." Shikamaru said. "I didn't ask for it."

"You should take advantage of it, call the girl, and tell her that you didn't appreciate getting grabbed like that." Renji advised.

Shikamaru snorted.

"Yeah I'd like to see how that would work out." Temari laughed.

"Come on, back to the bus with us." Renji said, waving his arm dramatically and walked towards the exit.

**A/N: A little bit more fan girl moments, because I know how much fun it is to torture the group. Especially Sasuke. Heh heh :).**

**There was a new song in this chapter, so here it is!**

**It Never Ends****: The slowest song the band has ever (and probably ever will). It's a sad song. And what I can see from it is basically just relationship problems. It has a very melodious melody if that even makes sense... Let's just say it's very melodic, and covers an entire octave and then some.**

**Twisted Reality****: I mentioned this one before, but not in detail. It's basically a bizarre song Neji wrote about a very bizarre dream he had one night. It has wonky chords, and wonky lyrics that sound dissonant, but somehow good together. The song sounds kind of like metal, but it isn't metal if you catch my drift.**

**Okay, okay...One more time...SAY IT WITH ME!**

**It's over NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAND!**


	20. Chapter 20: Calling

**A/N: Hope you liked the 'nine thousand' thing. I want to do it one more time!**

**It's over NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAND! *phew* go look it up on YouTube. Just type 'it's over nine thousand' into the search bar, and if you find a bunch of fifteen second Dragon Ball Z clips, you're in the right place.**

**Today's chapter is dedicated to chuchuthepichu, Waymirec (lol...Still love that Neji throwing sparkles at crowd = Neji trying to turn crowd into Edward Cullen joke), The MysteriousRed, rosesecret02, SparkDazzleDuez, Rixclassa, and theAMAZing1. Not too many reviews, but that's what happens when you have a chapter marathon!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 20: Calling

"Do it, Shika." Naruto encouraged. "It'll be fun!"

Shikamaru stared at the cell phone in his hand with a smirk on his face. He looked up at Itachi who was holding the video camera. The girls stood in the background with smirks on their faces.

Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head. He flipped his phone open and looked at the number that was still existent on the back of his hand even after at least twelve hours of sleep. The group had decided to make a video out of it so they could remember this fan girl moment forever.

Shikamaru slowly dialled the number. He could memorize it in one sweep of his eyes, but he chose not to and glanced back at it after every number. He finally finished punching in the ten digit number and hit the 'call' button. As it ringed, he began to wonder if it was the girls home phone and he was about to get one of her parents. Then he began to wonder what he was going to say to figure out whether the girl was that same girl or not. His plan formed after the seventh ring. He had been counting with his fingers for a show. He could just see some frantic girl with a phone in her hand unable to get up the courage to freaking answer the phone, which seriously wasn't hard to do.

Nine rings had gone by when finally,

_H-Hello?_ A girls voice asked.

"Hi." Shikamaru said bluntly.

_Who is this?_

"That depends. Were you at The Fifth Element's concert in Amaterasu last night?" Shikamaru asked.

_Why do you ask?_

"Because someone wrote this number on my hand, and-"

Shikamaru almost dropped the phone as a huge squeal erupted from the earpiece. He held the phone at an arm's length away by his fingertips as if it was a bomb. He could still hear the squeals coming from it. He could even make out some of it. He had clearly heard a squeal of 'it's him!' and 'you're lying!' and various other things that were practically undecipherable.

He hesitantly brought the phone back to his ear without changing his finger hold on it.

"Uh, hello?" Shikamaru said into the phone. "Are you sane yet?"

More squeals erupted. Shikamaru was tempted to just close the phone and leave it at that. He literally death glared his cell phone. He sighed and decided to give it one more chance, and pulled the phone back to his ear.

"Will you stop squealing!" He cried.

The girls on the other side of the phone stopped squealing and proceeded to erupt in giggles.

_Hi Shikamaru!_ One of the girls said.

"Yes, hi, listen, I didn't appreciate you grabbing my hand and using a permanent marker to write your phone number on my hand, okay?" Shikamaru said bitterly, more bitterly than he had intended due to his bad mood after the squealing fit.

The girls for the first time were dead silent.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, just don't do it again."

Sasuke snorted.

_Oh...well...uh...sorry I guess..._ The girl said.

"You guess?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

_Okay, okay, I'm sorry!_

Shikamaru chuckled. He instantly regretted it. They erupted into squeals saying unintelligible things such as 'he laughed!' and 'he's so CUTE!'

"Well, if all you're going to do is squeal now, I'll just-"

_No, no, no, no, no! _Several voices said. _Stay and chat for awhile!_

"Chat about what? I've got other things I need to do anyway." Shikamaru stated.

_You won't chat with your fans? _The girl's voice was pouty.

"I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just saying it how it is." Shikamaru told her. "I'm not just a guitarist in a band, I'm a normal human being who just wants to live a little."

_Then chat for awhile! I'm sure the others won't mind. Better yet, get them to chat too!_

"Ah hah...No really. I can't hang around. I just told you I have stuff to do."

_Didn't you just say something about being a human being and wanting to live a little?_

Shikamaru looked up at his band with annoyed eyes. Neji got the message immediately, and held out his hand.

Shikamaru handed the phone to him and mouthed 'thank you' to him.

Neji put the phone to his ear. "Are you harassing my guitar player?" Neji asked.

_Oooh! It's someone else! Who is it, who is it? I don't know!_

"You have three guesses. Go." Neji ordered. The band was sniggering. Neji was clearly enjoying himself. He was flipping pancakes on the griddle with the phone in his hand.

_Speak again!_ The girl ordered.

"What am I supposed to say?"

_Sounds like Sasuke!_ One of them said. _Yeah! Are you Sasuke?_

"Where you got the idea that I sound like Sasuke, I don't know, but you're wrong."

The group struggled to hold in their laughter, especially Sasuke.

_It's Naruto!_ One of the girls said. _No, his voice is too deep to be Naruto... What about Neji? No, no...It's too high..._

Neji smirked to himself.

_Are you Itachi?_

"Hah, you wish. No, I am not Itachi."

Itachi snorted.

_I'm telling you! It's Naruto! No it can't be Naruto! Are you saying it's Neji? It has to be Neji! No way! It's Naruto! It can't be anybody else! He's not goofy enough! Just say Naruto! No! Say something else!_ The argument finally went silent.

"Okay? Have you figured it out yet, or are you still lost over who I am?"

_It's Naruto._ One of them said. _I don't think so. Just say Naruto! _There was an annoyed sigh. _Fine, are you Naruto?_

Neji smirked. "Aw, too bad, you lost the game." Neji flipped a pancake over his shoulder. Itachi caught it on his plate. Neji smirked.

_So you're Neji?_

"Who else could I be? I only gave you three guesses."

_EEEEEEE!_ Neji pulled the phone from his ear.

"Man, was that what you had to deal with?" Neji asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded and held up his plate. Neji flipped another pancake over his shoulder. Shikamaru caught it on the plate, but it rolled up like a burrito.

_Sing us a song! _The girls cried.

"Sorry, I just woke up, and I'm doing two things at once right now, don't make it three."

_Aw, please? Pleeeeease? Pretty please with sugar on top?_

"What do they want from you?" Shikamaru whispered.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"They want you to sing, don't they?" Itachi said.

Neji flipped a couple more pancakes over his shoulder for his band to catch, as well as some of the girls who wanted to give it a shot.

_Aw, please? All you have to do is sing something nice, and we'll leave you alone!_

"Somehow I doubt that. Besides, I'm hungry and breakfast is ready."

_You're eating breakfast at twelve o'clock?_

"Hey, we had a long night, okay? We woke up late, now please excuse us; The Fifth Element needs to eat!" Neji said, separating the last three words while putting pancakes on his plate.

_Aw! Can you call some other time?_

"Don't count on it, we're on tour right now and we don't exactly have a lot of free time on our hands. All right?"

_Aw, come on, one song?_

Neji ran a hand down his face. He had been chased throughout high school by girls, so he more or less knew how to handle them. This however, was a whole different ball game.

"All right, listen." Neji said slowly. "We. Are. Human. Too. We. Need. To. Eat. Or. We. Will. Die. Do. You. Want. To. See. Another. Concert. Or. Not?"

The girls giggled. _Aw, how cute!_

Neji smirked and began to use his acting skills. He winked at his band mates, then fell to the floor, letting the phone clatter loudly against the floor.

Itachi got the picture faster than the others.

"Neji?" He said dramatically. "Neji are you okay?" He stomped on the floor a couple of times to simulate running.

_OH MY GOSH WE MADE HIM FAINT!_ The girls screamed.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Neji cried. "Take a bloody hint, and leave us alone!" He said into the phone.

_Oh so you're awake?_

"I'm perfectly fine, except for the fact that you guys are starting to get on my nerves!"

_Oh, I'm sorry!_

Neji sighed. "Seriously. We have things to do. I tried to say it nicely, but now, I have to be cruel about it. Goodbye!" Neji snapped the phone shut, and tossed it to Shikamaru.

"Wow, you handled that well." Shikamaru said as he caught the phone.

"I had girls like that following me through the halls of school, tossing love letters at me, clinging to my arms when I'm trying to get to class...ugh..." Neji rubbed his face. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but a few of them persisted so bad, I had no choice but to get violent with them and throw them off me."

Itachi smirked. "I feel your pain, although I never actually threw them off me."

Azimora laughed. "You never threw them away, but it was absolutely hilarious to watch those girls attack you all those years ago."

"What did you do?" Neji asked.

Itachi sat down. "I just sat there and took it with a smile on my face."

"Are you serious?"

Itachi snorted. "Yeah. You see the way I am during those autograph signing things after every concert."

"I could never do that." Neji said sitting down with his pancakes.

"Yeah, clearly."

_Ring!_

"Oh for the love of all..." Shikamaru muttered looking at his phone. He held it out to Itachi. "Go. Use your fan girl repelling powers."

Itachi laughed. He took the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Itachi asked leaning back.

_Hello? Who is it this time?_

"You're very persistent aren't you?"

_What do you mean?_

"I've never known anyone this determined to contact us. So what's up?"

"You have got to be kidding me..." Neji muttered, earning him a few laughs.

_Uh, not much I guess..._ The girl replied. _So who am I talking to?_

"It's Itachi."

_Oooooh! Itachi-kun! Hi!_

"Hi. So do you need something from us, or what?"

_Uh, I guess not...I just wanna chat!_

"Pick a topic then."

_Really? You're going to talk? But I thought you were eating!_

"We are."

_What are you eating?_

"Pancakes."

_Oooooh, pancakes! That sounds good!_

"It is." Itachi stuffed a chunk into his mouth before it could go cold. He chewed it while he waited for the girls to say something, or chose to leave them alone.

_Um, so where are you going next?_

"Yukitake." Itachi replied.

_I've never heard of it. Have you?_

"Oh yeah, I've heard of the place. I could never forget it. I almost died there."

_Really? What happened?_

"Skiing accident. I accidently triggered an avalanche."

_Was it scary?_

"No, I was unconscious ten minutes after I was buried, so I couldn't feel any fear."

The band chuckled.

Itachi felt another lapse of silence coming and stuffed another piece of the pancake into his mouth.

_So...um...why are you being so nice when Shikamaru and Neji just wanted to get rid of us?_

"They have no patience with girls." Itachi said simply.

Neji and Shikamaru shot Itachi a sharp look.

_You were really funny by the way...at the concert..._

"Yeah I heard the laughs."

_You were Hades, right?_

"Yup."

_Your costume looked really cool!_

"Well thank you. But I think that your costume store deserves the thanks."

_I know! It's a really great store! I got a really good princess costume from there once!_

"Wow, I'll bet that looked good."

_You think? Hey! What about me! I got a fairy costume there! Nobody cares about your fairy costume!_ Itachi cringed at the sound of the bickering girls.

"Okay, okay, really I'm sure they all looked good. No fighting amongst friends. Bad things will happen, it always does."

The girls went silent. Itachi stuffed another piece of the pancake into his mouth. The group was awed at Itachi's patience. Neji could see it in his eyes that he wanted nothing to do with the conversation anymore, but he still sat there patiently.

The lapse of silence was so long, Itachi managed to get in a second piece of the pancake. He began to smirk when he fit the third piece in. All he needed to do now was make his exit. It was a lot harder to talk to girls over the phone than it was to do in person, because he couldn't smirk at them to get them to start flushing before skittering away like a bunch of ants.

_I'll bet you think we're losers, don't you?_

"Losers? Nah, you're not losers."

_You think so?_

"Well, the definition of 'loser' is actually someone who loses a contest, somebody who has been put at a disadvantage, somebody unsuccessful or unlucky, or a social misfit."

The girls laughed.

_You're really smart, Itachi._

"I finished high school. So stay in school and you'll be just as smart as me."

The girls laughed again.

_You're funny!_

"I've been told that."

_You want us to go now, don't you?_

"Well, I'm not going anywhere."

_W-What?_

"I'm clearly being held up by you guys."

_O-Oh..._

There was another moment of silence. Itachi stuck the last piece of his pancake into his mouth.

_W-Well, I guess we should leave you alone then..._

Itachi chuckled. "You guess?"

_W-We'll leave you alone..._

"I see."

_Uh, can we call some other time?_

"I wouldn't recommend it. The chances of you getting me on the phone again are very slim. I only took over because nobody else had the patience."

_O-Oh...well...it was nice talking to you..._

"Heh heh...Sure thing."

_Bye..._

"Bye." Itachi held the phone hopefully for a few seconds then..._click._ Itachi's face lit up. "YES!"

"No way, you did it!" Shikamaru cried.

"I did it!" Itachi said holding his hands in the air. "I conquered the fan girls!"

"You know you were practically flirting with them the whole time, you know that right?" Temari piped up.

Itachi shrugged. "Yeah I know I was. But it always works. I don't know why it works, but it does." He handed the phone back to Shikamaru. "It was harder on the phone than when I have a whole bunch of them in front of me though."

"Why?" Azimora asked. "Because you couldn't charm them like the master you are?"

"Oh come on, you don't need to talk about that."

The room burst out laughing.

"Now look what you did!" Itachi cried to Azimora.

"What I did? If you hadn't have admitted it right there, they wouldn't be laughing!"

Itachi jabbed her in the forehead.

Sasuke laughed.

"What are you laughing at, chicken butt?" Azimora asked bitterly, rubbing her forehead.

Sasuke ignored her and ate his pancakes.

"What's with the jab, Itachi?" Naruto asked.

Itachi shrugged. "It's just fun to do."

Sasuke snorted.

"Itachi the Flirt master." Temari said suddenly. "Oh I can see that going well."

"Oh really?" Itachi smirked at her, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeesh, that's creepy." Temari stood up and went to put her plate in the sink.

Itachi chuckled.

"Hey, no flirting with my girlfriend, okay?" Shikamaru slapped Itachi in the back of the head.

"Temari's your girlfriend?" Itachi cried as if it was news to him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Shikamaru slapped him again. "You've always known, you idiot!"

"I've never heard you admit it before!"

"Oh shut up." Shikamaru stood up and followed Temari's idea to get away from Itachi.

"Why do you always get on everyone's nerves, nii-san?" Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"I didn't think I did!"

"You do!" The room said.

"Okay, so I do." Itachi stood up and put his dish in the sink.

The group laughed.

"Good job with the fan girls, by the way."

"Eh, whatever." Itachi muttered.

The group finished their breakfast and got on with their day.

**A/N: This chapter took me a good twenty minutes to write. Fan girls attack! Itachi knows what he's doing :) but really, do you blame him?**

**I had a bit of a Fifth Element on TV fix this morning...It wasn't really The Fifth Element, but that's the first thing that I thought of when watching an episode of that show. Some of you may have heard of it. I was watching the Family channel (It's known as the Disney channel in the states), and I ended up watching this show called **_**I'm in the Band**_**. And I was killing myself laughing. It features a band called 'Iron Weasel' (I know. XD. The first thing I thought of was Itachi when I heard the name, hence the first Fifth Element connection). It's about that band of four people; ironically the lead singer has long hair (connection number two). The next thing I saw was how they goofed off during the whole episode, trying to keep the lead singers broken bike out of sight of said lead singer, because he would KILL them if he found out (He finds out about halfway through) and they have to fight to get this manager to stay with them, because they're fighting so much and this manager wants a relaxing lifestyle. The goofing off part: Connection number three. They smashed TENNIS RACKETS over each others' heads, for crying out loud! Then...the final straw: When the band sung one of their songs. I KILLED myself laughing. I laughed so hard my family was staring at me like I was crazy! I was laughing like a maniac though, with tears streaming down my face, but seriously...after all those connections I made to my own story, don't you think I would break down in helpless laughter when the band sounded just like I imagined The Fifth Element to sound like, (only the lead singer's voice didn't match that prediction) and guess what they're singing about? The song was literally called: Face Down in a Plate of Nachos. And the lead singer had this epic sing voice, singing about being Face Down in a Plate of Nachos, the lyrics saying things such as 'hot cheese' 'guacamole' and various other random things that achieved the seemingly impossible (unless you're my school's Improv team): Make me laugh so hard that I cry. I love it when I laugh that hard, it makes me feel really good, regardless of the fact that I'm practically sobbing from laughing so hard. Humour is what keeps this author alive. If it wasn't for humour, my life would be completely empty. Therefore, I like to share the humour that my brain keeps bottled up. I'm a very enthusiastic person, but the problem with me is...I'm not that funny in person...I'm very animated, yes but I laugh at my own jokes...Sometimes I make people laugh, but I can't do it as easily as I can in writing. Ah humour...and music! Music + Humour = My survival, my mental stability (Sanity) and a touch of insanity :).**

**REVIEW!**

**SilverEyeShinobi**


	21. Chapter 21: Interrogation

**A/N: All right...It's time to clear something up to you guys...I know I promised Gaara awhile ago... And he's still coming...In fact, he's honestly not that far off. Less than ten chapters! Maybe even less than five! I'm excited for Gaara's appearance because two of my OC's are going to be with him. They're two of my favourites too :). Oh, and for the record, two other Naruto characters are going to be with Gaara when he makes his appearance. I won't spoil too much.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Waymirec, Sasukesbiggestfan rosesecret02, MollieBabiie, SparkDazzleDuez, mizzgirlygirl10, Rixclassa, Katarina Wolffe (nice long review), sumbunnyluvsu77, chuchuthepichu, starhuda, night dae, chibi-princessa, and The MysteriousRed (I have a headache by the way).**

**ENJOY...even though I totally improvised on this one...you can tell just by reading it I have a serious case of WB...I always seem to do silly stuff like this when I have WB...**

Chapter 21: Interrogation

The tour bus was crippled with dead silence. Other than the drone of the engine, not a peep was heard out of the bored band and the girls.

"GUYS!" Azimora whined suddenly, breaking the silence. "I wanna play Truth or Dare!"

"You play Truth or Dare, Azimora..." Itachi murmured, staring silently at the walls. Nobody else responded.

Temari sat against a wall, twiddling her thumbs. Shikamaru, sitting beside her, randomly turned and poked her. Temari looked at him, and poked him back. Shikamaru smirked. He poked her back. The two teenagers then began to inconspicuously have a poking war.

Sasuke and Sakura were lying in the same hammock, though they were not lying in the hammock, they were using it like a chair, swinging back and forth with their feet hanging over the side.

Naruto sat beside Hinata in a corner. Hinata was curled up against him with her eyes closed. Naruto had his arm around her and was laying his head on her head that was on his shoulder, with his eyes closed as well.

Tenten sat in the other hammock like Sakura and Sasuke were. Neji was sitting in it too, only in the opposite direction from her. His head was by her feet, and in vice versa. Why he sat like that, Tenten didn't know. It was probably because he was bored just like everyone else.

Renji stood in a corner leaning against the wall, staring around at the bored group.

"Azimora's suggestion isn't a bad idea you know." Renji said. "It'll cure boredom for a little while at least."

"Uhnn..." The group murmured.

"Let's not play Truth or Dare..." Sasuke muttered. "Can't we figure something else out?"

Azimora shrugged. "Why not play...Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell or Marriage?" She suggested.

The group stared at her.

"That was a mouthful..." Neji muttered from his upside down position.

"Where did that come from?" Temari asked.

Azimora shrugged. "It's just a longer version of Truth or Dare that gives more options. I used to play it with my new friends before I returned to Konoha."

"Just give an explanation and we'll decide whether we're playing or not." Shikamaru muttered.

"Well, Truth is pretty self explanatory, as is Dare. Double Dare basically means that instead of doing one dare, you do two. Kiss means you have to kiss someone, selector's choice of course-"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Tenten asked.

"Well, using your hat example, we can get the hat, and pick either Truth, Dare, Double Dare...you know the rest, before we pull out a name. Then the person whose name is pulled has to do whatever the person who pulled their name out says in regards to the choice. So, what I mean by 'selectors choice' means that the person who pulled the name picks the person that the person whose name was pulled has to kiss."

"Wait, WHAT?" Itachi cried, looking at Azimora. "I didn't understand a bloody word of that!"

Azimora sighed. "Let's just say I get the hat. I say 'kiss' then let's just assume I pull Sasuke's name."

Sasuke snorted.

"Then I get to pick who Sasuke has to kiss."

"That is evil." Tenten growled.

"I know! It's great!" Azimora said mischievously.

"Go on..." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, so Tell is basically, you have to tell something about yourself. In regards to what the person who picked asks."

"So you say 'Tell' and you pull Sasuke's name, and you get Sasuke to tell a story?" Shikamaru asked.

"Will you stop making references to me?" Sasuke cried.

Azimora nodded. "Marriage...all you have to do is say who you want to marry in the future. So...who wants to play?"

"Do I even want to?" Neji muttered.

Itachi looked at Azimora seriously. "Nothing over the top," He said sternly.

Azimora shrugged. "Fine, fine..."

"Everybody's playing." Renji announced. "I'm not watching you guys sitting around and being bored." Renji then began to write everyone's names on pieces of paper and throwing them into a tin.

"Then you're playing too." Sasuke spat at Renji.

"Yeah, yeah." Renji muttered. He finally got all the names in a tin and pulled the first name out. He walked over to where Naruto and Hinata were and gave the tin to Hinata to start the game.

"Uh...I guess I'll go with...Tell..." Hinata pulled a piece of paper from the tin. Hinata's eyebrows were furrowing in thought. Naruto suddenly smirked and whispered something in her ear. Hinata's cheeks flushed slightly with the sudden gesture.

"Uh...Sasuke..."  
Sasuke groaned.

"Um...What was the worse fan girl encounter back in high school?"

Itachi laughed. "You had those too? Oh man, I pity those girls!"

Sasuke frowned. "When I had to hide in the boys bathroom on Valentine's Day. I could barely go through the halls without being ambushed."

The group chuckled a little bit. Hinata stood up and gave the tin to Sasuke before sitting down beside Naruto again.

Sasuke sighed. "Uh...Dare..." He pulled a name out. He grinned. "Neji!"

"Oh no..." Neji closed his eyes.

"I dare you to take out your hair tie for the rest of the day."

"What do you have against me and my hair tie?" Neji asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

Neji pulled the tie out and stuck it in his pocket. Neji looked amusing without his hair tie. His hair was a lot more untidy without the tie.

"You can bring that over here." Neji grumbled. "I'm not getting up."

Sasuke sighed and walked over to give the tin to Neji who was still upside down. Neji thought for a moment. "Truth." He finally said. He pulled a piece of paper out. He looked at the name for a moment.

"Tenten, what was your favourite thing about high school?"

"My gosh, you guys are so boring!" Azimora cried.

"Uh..." Tenten scratched her head. "I don't know...the classes I guess." Tenten took the tin. She thought for a few seconds.

"Double Dare." She said. She pulled a name. She smirked. Oh yeah...it was revenge time...

"Sasuke!" Tenten said.

"Not again!" He cried.

"I dare you to flatten your hair!" Tenten said.

"I can't!" Sasuke said. "It doesn't work!"

"With hair jell!" Tenten added.

Sakura giggled.

Naruto ran upstairs and grabbed his bottle of hair jell and came back down with it. Sasuke clearly looked bitter as Naruto dragged a comb through his hair after putting the jell in to flatten Sasuke's chicken butt hair. The frightening thing was, it actually worked.

Azimora was killing herself laughing at Sasuke's now completely flat and neat hairdo. Now that it was flat, the group found out that his hair was quite long. It practically covered his eyes and ears, and the back of his neck was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! Chicken butt is now flat-head!" Azimora laughed. The room howled with laughter. She looked back at Tenten. "And your other dare?"

Tenten thought for a moment. "Now make it stick up again." She said with a grin.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sasuke cried. Naruto laughed and dragged his comb backwards through Sasuke's hair. When he was done, Sasuke's hair stood up on all angles and ends like he had just been electrocuted.

Azimora continued to laugh. "I love it!"

Naruto grinned and put his jell and comb back upstairs before taking his seat by Hinata again. Sasuke furiously took the tin from Tenten. "Dare!" He growled furiously before pulling out a name.

He looked straight at Azimora, a grin on his face.

"Azimora, I dare you to go put on a dress."

Azimora's jaw dropped. "Why you evil little..."

Sakura closed in on her. "Come on, Azimora."

"But...But!" Sakura dragged Azimora up the stairs.

"Dude, you are a genius." Itachi chuckled.

Sasuke rubbed is hands together. "I know."

Five minutes later, Azimora came down wearing a black dress that to her annoyance showed a little too much and came down just above her knees. She sat down on her beanbag chair again with a little more care than she did before she got into the dress.

"Give me that bloody tin!" She growled.

Sasuke held it out for her. Azimora snatched it from him. She began to have some form of internal debate.

"Marriage!" She finally said.

The room held its breath.

She seemed disappointed at the name she pulled out.

"Renji?" She said raising her eyebrows.

Renji smirked. "Unfortunately, I couldn't tell you. I'm currently not in any kind of relationship." Renji crossed his arms. "Besides, I don't have a crush on anyone. I'm happy living by myself."

Azimora sighed and held the tin out for him. He took it and walked back to his spot against the wall. He sat in thought for a few seconds.

"Tell." He said finally. He pulled out a name. "Uh, Shikamaru...Tell me about the worst school project you've ever gotten."

"UGH!" Shikamaru groaned. "That blasted ecology journal!"

"Oh man..." Naruto chuckled. "You failed that. I remember so clearly that you failed that."

"I only failed it because it was awful! I couldn't stand sitting around outside taking observations about crap I honestly don't even care about!" Shikamaru sighed. "I just gave up on it."

Renji chuckled. He walked over to Shikamaru and gave him the tin.

Shikamaru frowned for a few seconds. "Let's go with Tell." He pulled a name out. He buzzed his lips. "Azimora, tell us how you and the girls figured out how to air band to one of our songs right under our nose without us finding out."

Azimora laughed. "Oh yeah, we learned to do that before we came on tour. We just basically figured it out when we were hanging out for girl talk one day."

The girls laughed.

"That was so fun." Temari said with a grin.

Shikamaru got up and gave the tin to Azimora. Azimora was deep in thought again. Everyone knew what was on her mind...Revenge...

"Dare." She finally said. The room sighed with relief. Azimora pulled a name and everyone held their breath again.

"Temari, I dare you to select the 'kiss' option when you take your turn." Azimora smirked.

"You have got to be kidding me! You are SICK woman!" Temari cried. "Can't you do your own dirty work?"

Azimora rolled her eyes. She held out the tin for Temari.

Temari sat still and smirked. "I'm not getting up."

"Oh please." Itachi grabbed the tin and rolled it across the floor at her. Temari picked it up.

"Unfortunately, due to a dare that had nothing to do with me, I have to say kiss, and I'm not happy about it." She finished with a glare. She pulled a name out. Her face lit up.

"OH!" Shikamaru cried and burst out laughing. "High five!" He cried.

Temari slapped him a high five. The two were now grinning. Shikamaru whispered something in her ear.

Temari shook her head and whispered something back. Shikamaru got a crooked grin on his face.

"Do it." He said.

"Azimora!" Temari said brightly, causing the entire room to burst out laughing.

"That's what's called KARMA my friend!" Neji cried, pointing at Azimora.

"No way! Prove it!" Azimora cried.

Temari got up and walked over to Azimora. She showed her the name.

"Re draw! You cheated!" She whined.

"Not. A. Chance!" Temari taunted. Then she leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

Azimora's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh man...what did you tell her?" Itachi asked.

Azimora stood up and fell back against a wall. "Care to reconsider?" She asked innocently.

"Nope." Temari said with a grin.

"Who is it Temari?" Itachi asked.

"I swear it better not be me!" Renji said, backing towards the television room.

"Don't worry. It's not you." Temari said with a grin.

Renji sighed in relief.

Azimora moaned and held her face in her hands.

"Neji!" Shikamaru said. He beckoned Neji over. Neji flipped off the hammock and went over to him. Shikamaru whispered something in his ear. Neji burst out laughing.

"That is EVIL!" He cried.

"Hey, don't go telling everyone!" Temari said. "It'll ruin the surprise!"

Neji jumped back in the hammock and burst out laughing again.

"Who is it, Neji?" Tenten asked eagerly.

Neji shook his head, a hand in front of his mouth.

"Well?" Temari asked.

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes." Temari said.

Azimora groaned again and clutched her forehead.

"You were the one who wanted to play remember?" Temari reminded.

Azimora groaned again.

"Itachi!" Shikamaru whispered.

Itachi scrambled over.

"Hey you leave him out of this!" Azimora cried.

Shikamaru whispered in his ear.

Itachi's eyes widened and he grinned. He began to chuckle madly before falling on the floor and rolling around with laughter.

Now interested, Renji walked over. Shikamaru whispered in his ear as well. He looked surprised at first but then he put a hand on his forehead and turned away chuckling to himself.

"Where do you guys come up with this stuff? You guys hate each other. I know you do." Renji chuckled.

"Just get it over with, Azimora," Itachi laughed, staring at her from his upside down, on the floor position.

"You mean it doesn't bother you at all?" Azimora cried.

Itachi chuckled. "Nah, I think it's funny."

"What kind of boyfriend are you?" She cried.

"A very bad one apparently," Itachi said with a smirk.

Neji snorted.

"Who is it?" Tenten asked him.

Neji looked at Shikamaru and pointed to Tenten.

Shikamaru nodded.

Neji whispered something in her ear.

She began to giggle uncontrollably. "Oh man...he's going to be pissed." She whispered back to him.

"I know." Neji chuckled.

"Do I need to ask everyone to close their eyes, or what?" Temari asked.

"Ugh! Fine!" Azimora cried.

"Darn! I wanted to see it!" Itachi whined. He rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eyes. Everyone who knew who it was closed their eyes as well. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata closed their eyes a second later.

They only had to wait five seconds until-

"GAH!"

Everyone opened their eyes to see Sasuke running across the room and into the television room. They clearly heard the sink running and spitting noises.

"Dude!" Naruto cried. "You did NOT!"

"I did!" Temari laughed.

Azimora stomped across the room and into the television room. Sasuke yelped again and ran back into the other room and allowed Azimora time to wash out her mouth. Everyone loved the look of pure agony on his face. He pointed at Temari.

"You!" He cried.

Temari laughed.

"I don't know WHAT you are!" Sasuke cried.

"Oh really?"

"I can't find a word bad enough to describe you." Sasuke spat.

Azimora walked back in. "Oh chill out chicken ass! At least you didn't have to kiss me!"

"YOU SHUT IT!" Sasuke cried.

Azimora grabbed the tin from Temari and sat back down. Sasuke literally left the room and went up the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going, pooper?" Azimora cried after him.

"Oh leave him alone!" Sakura spat at her. She got up and walked up the stairs after Sasuke. She found him curled up on a beanbag chair in the corner facing the wall. She walked over to him.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Go away." He muttered.

Sakura giggled. "Was it that bad?"

"I can't believe Itachi actually let it happen..."

Sakura laughed.

"You think it's funny..." Sasuke muttered.

"Actually, strangely enough I feel like tearing Azimora to pieces..." Sakura said. "There's like this voice that keeps saying...CHA! RIP HER HEAD OFF!"

Sasuke chuckled. He stopped when he suddenly felt Sakura wrap her arms around him from behind and flop down beside him, somehow managing to fit on the same beanbag chair.

Sakura giggled. "Because Sasuke's mine, all mine!" She said sweetly.

"Why don't I find that completely creepy..." Sasuke muttered to himself.

Sakura began to smooth the spiky, electrocuted look of Sasuke's hair back down to the way it used to be.

"You tell me!" She giggled.

Sasuke glanced at her from over his shoulder. He heard laughter downstairs. Sasuke grabbed the wrist that Sakura had over his chest and forced it to release him. He rolled over and released her wrist, putting his arms around her waist. She planted her lips against his.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes in contentment. He still didn't get why Itachi liked Azimora so much. Sakura was so much better than her. Ah well, his brother was a weird one.

**A/N: He he...Sasuke torture! :D At first, I actually wanted to get Azimora to kiss Kakashi, but then I suddenly got the idea that he was to kiss Sasuke, and I was like, hehehe... X3 I know the SasuSaku moment was a bit weak, but I wanted to savour the moments where Sasuke was all fish in a barrel about being kissed by Itachi's girlfriend XD. That makes it sound worse, doesn't it? That's because it is! I think the only reason Sasuke remains one of my favourite characters to write because of all the oppourtunities I get to torture him! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Killing him just isn't enough for me... I've gotta torture him! THEN kill him! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I am EVIL!**

**REVIEW! X3**

**SilverEyeShinobi**


	22. Chapter 22: Memory

**A/N: After a freaking awful case of WB, I've finally escaped the fate! Thank you SparkDazzleDuez by helping me out of it! Hugs all around!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: PrincessOfEverything94 (Always nice to have a new reviewer!) chuchuthepichu, mizzgirlygirl10, MollieBabiie, chibi-princessa, Deidara-is-Beast (did I mention that Deidara IS Beast? XD), SparkDazzleDuez (Double dedication for you...this chapter wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you), Rixclassa, night dae, The MysteriousRed, Ceri Siracha (that BOHAHAHAHAAA! Thing...was that a...Don Kanonji impression? :D) and sumbunnyluvsu77.**

**I now realize exactly how much people want Gaara in this story... XD At least five of you put some form of mention of Gaara in XD. Next city...I promise...:D**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 22: Memory

Renji sat the group down on the couches. "Unfortunately I made a bit of a mistake when I did our tour locations..."

"You did WHAT?" Shikamaru cried.

Renji laughed uneasily. "I merely messed up the order of three locations." He scratched his head. "Uh, so we'll be in Yukitake for early this morning. After that we'll be heading for Rairaku, then Airisu, then Kamiko, then Momiji. This is where my mistake was. Uh, it appears as if Karakura comes next, then Ramenopolis, then we go to Oro. Then we have Midzura...and so on."

"So you're our agent...and you freaking screwed up..." Shikamaru said, not smiling.

"Hey, seriously, my job isn't easy." Renji said. "Besides, we're lucky I actually caught this. We are technically scheduled to play in Karakura _before_ we play in Ramenopolis. If we had just gone there straight from Momiji, then we'd be screwed then and there."

"You're forgiven." Shikamaru said simply.

The room laughed.

"Anyway...How much longer until we get to Yukitake?" Itachi asked. He seemed to be excited about this location.

"Just look outside." Renji said, pulling the window curtains back.

"SNOW!" Tenten cried.

"Yup. It snows almost constantly in Yukitake. There are very few days that aren't snowy in Yukitake."

Azimora began to giggle mischievously, eyeing Itachi out of the corner of her eye.

Itachi caught on and began to chuckle.

"It's on..." He said.

"Oh hell..." Sasuke muttered.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I think they're making plots to take each other out." Sasuke replied.

Itachi and Azimora burst out laughing.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..." Itachi said, shaking his head. "You really are foolish, little brother."

Sasuke shot Itachi a sharp look.

"Yukitake is where I had my skiing accident." Itachi said, leaning up against the wall.

The group shot a look at Itachi.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Renji cried. "And to think...We're actually going skiing once we get there..." Renji now looked ashamed of himself. "Dang it, if I had known about this earlier, I would never have even stopped here."

"Oh don't worry, Renji. I'm good with it. I've been looking for an opportunity to get back on those hills anyway." Itachi said.

"Itachi, you had grade twelve to go on the freaking slopes." Sasuke pointed out. "You didn't go!"

Itachi shrugged. "It's no fun without your long time rival."

Azimora laughed. "Everyone thought you were traumatized, didn't they?"

Itachi shrugged. "Pretty much."

"So...what happened to you exactly?" Neji asked.

"I didn't think you were interested..." Itachi muttered.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"He triggered an avalanche." Azimora said simply.

"You bloody idiot!" Renji cried. "Now I really don't trust you up on that mountain."

Itachi laughed. "I promise I will not trigger another avalanche."

"It's not the avalanche I'm worried about!" Renji cried. "It's YOU! I thought you were a good snowboarder!"

Itachi laughed. "I am."

"Then how did the avalanche catch you?"

"I told you I triggered it!"

"And you fell?"

"Yes. I was too focused on what was ahead of me, and I hit a tiny rut and fell over!"

"ITACHI UCHIHA, If you get yourself killed on that mountain I will hold you solely responsible!"

Itachi smirked. "I don't plan on dying. I'm in a band now and I'm only nineteen."

"LIAR!" The group cried.

Itachi chuckled. "Hey, you're as young as you feel!"

"You're twenty-four Itachi." Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh shut up..." Itachi muttered, turning his head away.

"Next thing we know, you're going to be sprouting grey hairs on us." Naruto laughed.

"HEY! You shut it! So what if I'm older than all of you?"

Renji chuckled. "Here's the bright side, Itachi. I'm twenty six."

"And you're not married?" Azimora cried. The room burst out laughing.

Renji chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. I'm happy living by myself."

"That's interesting, Renji." Yamato said as he entered the television room. "We've arrived, just to let you know."

The group whooped and began hunting down their snow gear. They jammed it on and left the bus.

Neji's head shot forward as something hard hit him in the back of the head.

"NARUTO!" Neji said without turning around.

Naruto laughed. "OW!"

Hinata's giggle cut through the air.

"Hina-chan, why'd you throw a snowball at me?"

"Because you hit Neji-kun!" She said with a laugh.

Naruto raised a snowball towards Hinata.

Neji hurled a ball of snow that smashed against Naruto's cheek.

"Don't throw snow at my cousin!" Neji scolded. "Throw it at Itachi."

"NO!" Itachi cried, diving into the snow and literally sinking beneath the thick layer. Azimora laughed at him.

Naruto decided to throw it at Sasuke's turned back. It hit him hard enough to send him shooting forward, just like Neji.

"DOBE!" Sasuke cried, tearing towards Naruto.

"TEME! TEME, TEME, TEME!" Naruto cried, pitching another snowball at him and running.

Sasuke knocked the snow out of the air and kept running after Naruto.

The group howled with laughter until Naruto tripped and Sasuke dove on top of him and shoved Naruto's laughing face into the snow.

"All right, all right!" Renji said, a grin plastered on his face. He lifted Sasuke off of Naruto so Naruto could get up.

Naruto got up, still laughing for an out of this world reason.

"Come on, guys," Renji said. "No fighting. As much fun as it is to throw snowballs at each other, you don't want a black eye for your concert at the end of the day."

The group began to look around at each other.

"Ah, the heck with it." Sasuke said. He grabbed a snowball and cracked Itachi in the face with it.

"HEY!" Itachi cried. He grabbed a snowball and hurled it at Sasuke.

Azimora threw another one at Itachi to join the fight. Tenten threw one at Azimora. Neji chucked one at Sasuke, and a huge fight ensued in which Renji couldn't help but join. Yamato randomly pulled a snow blower out of the back of the bus and turned it on, throwing the snow straight at everyone.

"CHEATER!" Naruto cried pointing at Yamato.

Yamato laughed and got pelted by snowballs from everyone.

Kakashi just stood there, reading his book somehow not getting touched by a single flake of snow. To emphasize that point, he turned the page and looked up at the snowball fighting group and looked back down at his book.

"All right, all right!" Yamato said finally. "Let's go skiing." Yamato put the snow blower back.

"So, who won?" Azimora asked.

"I think Yamato won to tell you the truth." Renji laughed.

The rest of the group laughed.

"No, it was Kakashi!" Yamato said coming back around the corner. "He doesn't even have a scratch on him."

Kakashi looked up from his book again and flashed the group the peace sign.

The group piled into the ski resort, some of them renting skis or snowboards. Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Azimora, Tenten, and Renji each grabbed themselves a snowboard while Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Yamato and Kakashi grabbed themselves skis.

"You guys are so badass with your skis." Sasuke taunted them.

"CHA, WHAT WAS THAT?" Sakura roared.

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke booked it away from Sakura.

Azimora grabbed Itachi by the arm and dragged him towards the ski lifts.

"Hey!" Itachi cried. "Relax, I'm going, I'm going!"

The group filed towards the ski lifts and began to go up the mountain. There wasn't exactly a beginner hill, but it was roped off from the expert and intermediate hills, and the beginner hill was completely flat and there was lots of space to 'wipe out' if need be, and lots of space in case they went off course. Itachi and Azimora whipped down the expert hill, seemingly at mach 3. They couldn't see who won from their position.

"Come on Shikamaru!" Temari cried. "Let's go!"

"Troublesome woman..." Shikamaru muttered. He adjusted his ski poles. Yamato was trying to teach them how to sit on their skis, while Sasuke taught the aspiring snowboarders how to snowboard.

"Got it!" Neji said. He immediately began to go down the mountain.

"What the hell?" Tenten cried, holding her hand out towards Neji. "He's a bloody prodigy, I swear!"

Hinata giggled. "Neji can do anything. All you have to do is show him how to do it."

Tenten grumbled as she watched Neji pull s-curves all the way down and even go down backwards once or twice.

Temari shoved off and began to ski, screaming the whole way down, not bothering to control her rapid decent. She went faster than Neji because she couldn't control her speed. But Shikamaru was tearing after her with the skill of an Olympic skier.

"Now THAT is surprising." Sasuke said, pointing at Shikamaru.

Neji was back up on the top of the mountain.

"Hey, Tenten, you haven't gone down yet, have you?" Neji asked.

"I'm going now!" Tenten said. She strapped on the snowboard and slid herself onto the hill, pin wheeling her arms and falling over every three seconds. Neji slid down the hill and held her up while teaching her to angle her feet so she could turn.

"Why the hell are you so good?" Tenten cried when they got to the bottom. "Have you done this before?"

"Nope." was Neji's reply. "But I have played Hockey."

"That's nothing like snowboarding."

"Have I mentioned I took up skateboarding?"

"You said you failed at it!"

"That didn't mean I didn't figure out how to do it after a month."

Tenten shoved him away. "Idiot..." She muttered.

"Hey!" Neji said.

Tenten stalked bitterly towards the ski lifts and sat down in one. To her dismay Neji plopped into the seat beside her.

"Sorry." Neji said. "I don't know what I did, but whatever it was, I'm sorry."

Tenten shook her head. "No, it's not you. I'm just so annoyed that you're always so perfect."

Neji chuckled. "Well, then I'm sorry for being perfect. I just can't help it...I learn really fast...too fast for my own good."

Tenten laughed. "Yes you do."

Azimora and Itachi meanwhile were preparing for their fifth race of the day. They launched themselves from the gate at Renji's 'GO!' and took off down the hill. Itachi took the lead as usual. Then he spotted a band of trees to his right. He smiled and re routed towards them.

"Itachi, where are you going?" Azimora cried.

"I just want to check something!" Itachi called back. Itachi entered the band of trees and ground his board to a halt. He went to one of the trees that were past the first line of trees but still on the inside and jammed his board in that spot and began to dig the snow away. After a minute of digging, he found what he was looking for.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Azimora asked, now right behind him.

"Look!" Itachi said with a grin, stepping away. "It's still there!"

Azimora looked at what he was talking about and broke into a wide smile. There it was. Even after all this time...Carved into the tree bark: _I love you, Azimora._

Azimora put her arms around Itachi, still staring at the message he left for her nine years ago.

"How did you manage to write it? I thought when you get buried by an avalanche, you can't move."

Itachi shrugged off her arms. "Well, first of all, I got snagged up there." Itachi pointed a little way up the mountain. "That lovely boulder here I think is what broke my leg," Itachi pointed to a boulder slightly below where he had originally pointed. "I lost my board there as well. And then, I rolled down like this," Itachi made a comical roll towards the tree. "Jammed my foot somewhere...here!" Itachi said digging up the snow and revealing a wonderful root. "Twisted my knee ninety degrees,"

Azimora flinched.

"My foot pulled free, and I crashed into the tree like this." Itachi got into a bizarre lying position right by the tree, showing just how crushed his leg would've been. "I still had movement in this hand. It wasn't enough to dig myself out, but it was enough to be able to carve that message." Itachi sat up against the tree. "Man..it's so weird sitting here."

Azimora climbed a bit further up the hill. "I stood here with Pain while we watched them dig you out." she said.

"Ah...Pain..." Itachi seemed to disappear into thought. "He was a funny one, he was..."

"What made him change? You hate him now. It couldn't have been that he shot Neji, because you were already out of their band by then."

Itachi shrugged. "I don't know what happened to him. It happened so slowly, yet so quickly I barely even noticed." Itachi sighed. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about him."

"Sorry..." Azimora murmured.

Itachi shook his head. He stood up and strapped his snowboard back on. "Come on. Everyone's probably worried about us."

They were. When they got back down onto the turf at the base of the mountain, the group stared at them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Renji cried.

"Taking a trip down memory lane." Itachi said, his face looking blank as stone.

Azimora didn't give a response.

"Are you all right?" Renji asked. "You look almost...haunted or something."

Itachi smirked. "Just a few memories that I can't help but have."

"What, about almost dying?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi shook his head. "No. Pain."

The band went dead silent.

Neji's fists clenched. The memories of those gunshots and the sharp pains in his back as the bullets entered his body and the way the blackness rushed up onto him quickly and efficiently... Neji shook the thoughts away.

"We still haven't caught that son of a gun, have we?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi shook his head. "He's still at large. Damn him..." Itachi rubbed his face, the memories of the day he quit the band rushing back to him...

_Itachi stared at the battered body of Toushirou, the lead singer in the band Tsunami, lying unconscious on the ground._

"_What did you do?" Itachi asked._

_Pain shrugged. "We just eliminated our competition."_

"_You did WHAT?" Itachi cried._

_Pain stared at him. "Itachi, what's the problem? We didn't kill him."_

"_You committed a crime!" Itachi cried. "You could've killed him!"_

_Pain shrugged. "Relax, man. It's not like anyone's going to figure out it was us."_

"_Yes, yes they will." Itachi spat. "I quit!" Itachi picked up Toushirou's body._

"_You can't quit, Itachi!" Pain told him._

"_I SO CAN!" Itachi roared. He began to run away with Toushirou's unconscious body._

Itachi shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Renji, Yamato and Kakashi were looking around at the band, confused as to why they were now dead silent.

"What happened?" Yamato finally asked.

"Pain." Itachi said.

"What about Pain?" Yamato asked. "Are you hurt or something?"

Itachi shook his head. "Pain is a person. He tried to eliminate our band three years ago."

"What did he do?" Renji asked.

"He shot me." Neji said. "Three times. He almost killed me."

Renji, Yamato and Kakashi stared at Neji in shock.

"How many people have you told this?" Yamato whispered.

"Nobody." Neji said honestly. It was true. Nobody outside the band and their close circle of friends knew about their encounter with Pain, and Neji's near death experience.

Neji's heart clenched as he relived the moment in his mind.

_Something suddenly grabbed Neji from behind. His cell phone was taken out of his hand as he hit the ground. Neji looked up at his attackers and saw the people he didn't want to see. It was Black Death, minus their vocalist._

_Neji watched as Pain put his cell phone to his ear._

"_Hello, Itachi. Guess who it is?" Pain said with a smirk. "Right on." He said after a moment. He handed the phone to Hidan. "Put it on speaker. I want the fool to hear all of this."_

_Hidan hit the speaker button._

_Neji watched Pain reach inside his black jacket. Neji's heart stopped at the sight of the handgun._

"_W-What are you going to do with that...?" Neji gasped._

_Pain cocked the gun. "Itachi," he announced. He pointed the gun at Neji. "Your vocalist is dead."_

_Neji stared at the barrel of Pain's gun. His mind ran over all the self defence training he had received in the past due to Hiashi's concern for Hinata's safety (He wanted him to protect her, see...). He couldn't quite remember how to counter a gun._

_**RUN!**__ Something told him. He jumped up and began to run, wondering if he should duck, or run in a zigzag pattern to hopefully avoid getting shot-_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_His vision went blurry as he felt a bullet enter his body. He saw it shoot out of his clothing at the front of his chest. He had been inches from death-_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_Neji's eyes went wide as he felt a bullet collide with his rib cage. They closed as his mouth opened in pain from a second bullet crashing into his chest. His mind didn't register his fall. He stared out at the blurry world with blank eyes, hearing faint laughter in his ears. He couldn't take a breath. His vision went into the negative as it began to tunnel. He closed his eyes_

This is it..._ He thought to himself. _This is the end...I'm going to die here..._His heart lifted at the thought. He felt people dragging him somewhere, and more people screaming unintelligible things._

Just leave me alone so I can die in peace..._He thought to himself. He could feel himself being lifted off the ground. _Damn it, just go away...Just...go away..._He coughed and suddenly found he could breathe again. But seconds later, he couldn't do it anymore...Sirens wailed...His head pounded..._

Effing...stop with the noises..._Neji thought. _No more noises...Let me go in peace...

_More people grabbed at him and he felt the unmistakeable feeling of being moved. Probably by car...he couldn't tell..._

_When he stopped moving, he felt himself being wheeled on another strange contraption. His foggy mind couldn't place it, but he kept hearing that bloody beeping noise in his ear. _Just stop beeping..._Neji begged the machine. _Just stop...No more of this foolishness...Just leave me...be...

_Neji opened his eyes. He felt so...light and free... He looked down and his heart leapt from his chest._

That's me! _He thought to himself. Man...did he look bad...There was blood all over him, and the doctors all around him were rushing around. They broke out the paddles and tore off his shirt. Tonnes of tubes and wires were attached to his blood covered body..._

_Neji looked down at his hands. He could see them clearly. He went down to where the doctors were to survey what they were doing. One of the doctors ran straight through him, shocking him to the point of insanity._

I'm...Not even here!_ Neji thought with awe._

"_CLEAR!" One of the doctors cried. They were trying to revive him._

_Neji looked towards the heart rate monitor. All he saw was a flat line. He began to float away again. What was the use of sticking around? He was dead. The only thought he had at that moment was 'freedom'. He was finally free of the Hyuuga clan._

"_Neji." A voice said. It was agonizingly familiar. Neji turned and almost cried._

"_F-Father..." He whispered._

_There he was in the flesh...Hizashi Hyuuga...his father...Neji reached out for him._

"_F-Father...where am I, father?" Neji was now at a loss for words. There was no way he was in heaven...unless, heaven looked just like a hospital._

_Hizashi took his hand._

"_Neji, it's not your time..." Hizashi told him. "Return. Now."_

"_But...Father..." Neji protested._

"_Neji, you have friends who care about you." Neji suddenly saw his friends in the waiting room. They were in a state of panic, and they were all wounded in some way or form from some kind of fight. "Don't let them down." Hizashi said to him. They were back in the hospital room. The doctors were still charging up the paddles for their third attempt._

"_Hurry!" Hizashi ordered. "Before they give up on you! Get back to where you belong!"_

"_Father, will I see you again?" Neji asked._

"_Of course you will...I'm always with you...You're my only son..." Hizashi hugged Neji tightly. "Now go!"_

_Neji immediately ran to where his body lay on the table. The beeping restarted, and Neji felt heavy as hell. His mind sighed in regret. He had just seen his father..._

_The doctor's voices were now faint again. His mind began to fade as well._

What's...happening?_ He thought..._I'm...fading...again..."

_Neji became conscious of something...very uncomfortable down his throat...He didn't know what it was, but he wanted it out...NOW...Yet, he couldn't do anything about it..._

_He sensed movement all around him. He didn't know who it was...but the presence was oddly comforting. A soft hand linked with his._

"_What are you doing, Tenten?" A voice said faintly. It was vaguely familiar, but his half conscious mind couldn't put a name to it._

"_I just wanted to see if he'd respond." Ah...that voice...he knew that one...He couldn't remember her name, but he knew he loved her very much...Just by the sound of her voice...He knew he loved her more than anything else in the world..._

"_Talk to him." The first voice said._

"_Neji?" That sweet voice... "It's Tenten," Tenten...yes that was her name...Beautiful Tenten... "We're all here for you." No, why did her voice crack? Is she in pain?_

"_Don't die on us, Neji..." That loud and obnoxious voice. "If you do I'll...I'll..." He knew that voice...Just the sound of that voice brought a smirk to his unconscious head...He felt the soft hand in his again. He focused all of his attention onto that hand. He squeezed it as best as he could, hoping she would detect it. The hand went stiff._

"_Guys he just squeezed my hand." That beloved voice said in a monotone._

"_You're kidding..." The first voice whispered._

_Neji continued to focus on that hand. He forced the fingers open and began to write letters on it. 'N' he thought. 'A'..._

"_He's saying something..." That wonderful voice said. He spelled out each letter, sending a message to that loud and obnoxious voice..._Naruto, you are an idiot_ he thought as he wrote the words. He could hear that soft voice translating his words._

_That sweet voice became a beautiful laugh when he finished writing. His half conscious mind swelled with joy._

"_What did he say?" That obnoxious voice asked._

"_He says you're an idiot." The beautiful laugh continued._

_The obnoxious voice laughed, drowning out that beloved angelic laughter. "Yup, that's Neji!"_

"_That's amazing..." The first voice whispered. "I've heard of that happening, but I've never seen it."_

_Neji heard the sound of a door opening. He heard an unfamiliar voice asking what happened._

"_He just spoke." That angelic voice said._

"_What?" That unfamiliar voice asked._

"_He wrote on my palm."_

"_Wow. What did he say?"_

"_Naruto, you are an idiot."_

"_He didn't say 'I love you?'"_

_Neji's mind reeled at the thought. Maybe he could tell that beloved girl how he felt while he was half asleep..._

"_Why would he?" the angel asked._

"_That's usually what happens_ _I've only seen that happen once before, with a kid who knew sign language. He spelled out 'I love you, mom' when his mom was nearby." He heard a sigh. "I'd hate to tell you guys to leave, but I need to look him over again to make sure the wounds are healing."_

No..._Neji thought. _No, don't go..._ He felt the hand pulling out of his grip. _No...stay...please stay... _He gripped it tighter._

"_I'll be back." That soft voice said to him. Neji reluctantly let the angel go. He was all alone again...He never wished for that constantly intruding blackness more...He begged it to come back so he wouldn't have to feel this agony...this horrible loneliness..._

_When nothing was around, he couldn't think, and so, he didn't feel any time passing him by...but whenever he could hear footsteps, he knew someone was near..._ Please...talk to me..._ He begged. He didn't care who it was. He just wanted a voice to listen to...a hand to hold...it was so lonely in his dead, unconscious world..._

_He heard footsteps again. A familiar presence washed over him. It was his angel again... _

"_I'm back, Neji." The soft voice whispered. The hand slid into his. He was so happy. The loneliness was gone...But...she could leave at any moment..._

_He began to scribble on her palm. _You're not going to leave again, are you?_ He wrote._

"_I'm not going to leave unless I have to. I can sleep here." The soft voice responded._

_If Neji was conscious, his heart would've swelled with delight. _Thank you..._ He wrote, feeling truly grateful..._

"_You're welcome, Neji." The voice replied._

_The voice didn't speak to him for the rest of the night, but her reassuring hand kept his mind occupied enough so that he didn't feel the agony of being alone anymore..._

_His mind shifted back into its half conscious mode again, but this time something was different. It was slightly...clearer...He could still feel that soft hand in his grip. He decided that he wanted to see his angel..._

_He somehow managed to make his eyes open. It was slow, and his eyes hurt like hell from the bright light, but nothing was going to stop him. He turned his head towards her, focusing in on that beautiful face._

_Her big brown eyes were wide, and her mouth was agape. She looked comical. And if it weren't for that effing tube in his throat, he would've laughed at her._

"_Neji..." She whispered._

_Neji found feeling in the hand that held hers. He pulled his hand from hers and reached over to touch that face that he had missed so much while he couldn't see... He was so happy that she had stayed. He tried to tell her that with his eyes..._

_Tenten's face lit up in a soft smile that made his heart melt. "I'm glad you're all right." She said to him._

_The door opened and all those faces he had wanted to leave while he was floating around outside of his body appeared in the room. Shikamaru... Itachi... Naruto... Sasuke... Sakura... Temari... Hinata... They all cried out in shock, and their faces lit up in surprise and joy._

Why? _Neji thought to himself. _Why did I want to leave them?

"_NEJI!" Shikamaru cried. "Oh god, you're alive!" Neji gazed at him. He couldn't focus on that good friend of his...that lazy oaf who he cooked for every day... Regardless, you gotta love the guy... He was like a brother..._

"_Good to see you again, Neji." That was Sasuke...Impudent bastard..._

_Neji's mind went fuzzy again. He gave into the tug of the blackness, as he had no other choice and drifted away again..._

Neji stopped reminiscing. The group was back in the bus, and the band had just told Renji, Yamato and Kakashi the story of Pain, and who he was. Itachi hadn't gone into much detail describing the fact he used to be a member of their band, but he did mention the time they almost beat him to death before telling the tale of Neji's shooting.

Neji sat in a beanbag chair by the window, gazing out at the gently falling snow. He was upstairs, while the rest of the group was downstairs.

"Neji?"

Neji looked towards the voice. He smiled. "Tenten." He acknowledged before turning back to the window.

"Are you all right?"

Neji thought for a moment. Was he all right? Was he okay with the fact that his attempted murderers were still at large? Was he okay with the fact that he nearly died by their hands? Was he okay with the fact that he had been in so much mental pain during his stay in the hospital? Was he okay with the constant guilt that came with the memory?

Neji sighed. "Yeah. I'm more or less all right."

Tenten sat down beside him. "It must hurt to remember all that..."

Neji didn't respond.

"We'll catch him..." Tenten said. "Someday."

"Someday..." Neji murmured.

The two continued to stare out the window.

**A/N: You expected a little more of a Tenji moment, didn't you? Hehe...Yes I now officially dub NejiTen Tenji...I read it somewhere while I was reading stories, searching for inspiration somewhere...anywhere...But it took SparkDazzleDuez to get me out of my WB...But doesn't Tenji just sound...so much better?**

**What did you think of the Sasuke = Impudent thing? To tell you the truth, I didn't know the definition of 'Impudent' until I used it and used Microsoft Word's dictionary button. I just suddenly pulled the word from a word bank in the back of my head (I've got tonnes of words stored there...I don't even know where some of them came from...Some of them I even think I made up...in some way or form...but they all never get underlined in red XD)**

**So Yeah...Sasuke = Impudent. The definition of Impudent is: Rude – Showing a lack of respect and excessive boldness. Yup. That's Sasuke XD. Yay! I've come up with Sasuke's new nickname! Impudent bastard! XD**

**Review! You guys must really like seeing your name up there. Here's a new deal though, whoever has the longest review from this day forward gets a hug from a member of The Fifth Element! How does that sound? I am a sucker for long reviews...I love them...so I will now reward the people who write me long reviews :) Tell me what you think, tell me what you feel, tell me your ideas, tell me your predictions, I don't care. **

**The winner for this chapter will get a hug from...*drum roll* Neji! Seeing as he got a lot of attention in this chapter...**

**Neji: Why are you setting me up for things like this?**

**Me: Because, it's fun.**

**Neji: Hn.**

**Me: 'Hn' all you want. We can all do it. HN!**

**Neji: *smirks and rolls eyes***

**Anyway! Ja ne!**


	23. Chapter 23: Yukitake

**A/N: Hello! Welcome back to The Fifth Element: On Tour! Currently as I write this, rain is utterly pouring from the heavens. I love the sound of rain. It's so...what's the word for it...relaxing? It would help if I lived in the middle of nowhere so I could listen to the rain hitting the trees instead of concrete...and the television talking in the background doesn't help much either... Thunderstorms are some of my favourite events...I just love the way thunder sounds. Unless it wakes me up and tears the air apart...then I'm absolutely terrified of it...*shrugs* I have this fear of loud noises...I don't know why...But every time I hear something loud when I wish for silence, my heart just pounds in my chest, and my head starts spinning and then I want to cry and scream until it shuts up. I know...kinda weird...**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to LadyUchiha1994 (Who used to be called PrincessOfEverything...Personally I like your new one better, but that's just personal oppionino :P), MollieBabiie (The first real effort in the hug competition, competitior no. 1) rosesecret02, ChibiTennie-Chan (Who's review was so long I killed myself laughing for five minutes competitor no. 2), Sasukesbiggestfan (Would much rather get a hug from Sasuke, surprise, surprise), Waymirec (competitor no. 3 due to the sheer size of the thing XD), mizzgirlygirl10, The MysteriousRed (I need to have a hug Shino contest to get you to write something long XD) eternalsmiles, SparkDazzleDuez (With the review of insanity on her THIRD attempt on an iPhone. Competitor no. 4) sumbunnyluvsu77, chuchuthepichu, Rixclassa, Angelwings228, chibi-princessa, Katarina Wolffe and Ceri Siracha! The winner of the hug contest will be announced at the bottom!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 23: Yukitake

The group wandered in separate groups through the snowy streets of Yukitake. They walked in pairs just as they had in Barabana.

But even better than Barabana (but seriously, what couldn't be better than Barabana?) was Yukitake's shopping district.

Neji dragged Tenten into a bookstore. Not literally, of course. He merely just spotted the bookstore, and announced he was going to see if he could find himself a book.

Neji wandered through the shelves of books. Tenten knew at that moment that Neji was completely addicted to books. She could guarantee that he didn't even know she was there anymore. Still, Tenten watched him to see exactly what genre's of books he was interested in. He clearly liked fiction, but that was easy to figure out. You either choose between fiction, and non-fiction, and you go from there, searching for the real genres.

Neji wandered through the fantasy section, and the mystery section, occasionally pulling a book off the shelf to read the back. Tenten knew exactly how someone picked a book they liked. There were certain words that stuck out in a person's head that always got their attention depending on interests, emotions, and inner thoughts.

They spent a good half an hour in the store. Tenten began searching for books as well. Unfortunately for her, she was a sucker for a good romance. And I mean those sappy love stories where you think they're going to break up, and the tale of how one boy isn't good enough for the heroine, but this one is, and then she finds out he's not so perfect and ends up with the boy who apparently wasn't good enough, and suddenly finds out that he is perfect.

Tenten suddenly saw a book that had a really flashy cover and a boy who was way too perfect to be real with piercing red eyes. Tenten picked up the book, though she knew full well it was one of those stupid supernatural books like _Twilight_ but she couldn't help it because of the sheer size of the book. When she opened it to check the font size, her heart immediately swelled. Eleven point font...her favourite! So far this bizarre book was winning her over. She checked the number of pages. She grinned. Seven hundred pages...oh yes she liked this book very much...But then again, don't judge a book by its cover, font size, or length. It was time to read the back...

Okay, so it was about a girl who moved to live with her grandma because of unfortunate reasons, and meets a boy at her high school who isn't human at all...surprise, surprise...

Still, Tenten found differences from that wretched _Twilight_ Saga she had unfortunately read and joined the fan club of. She immediately took interest in the book, and checked the price. It wasn't a best seller, so nobody was trying too hard to make money off of it, so she got it for the price of ten dollars for a whopping seven hundred pages worth of book. Did she mention the eleven point font?

"What the heck is that?" Neji asked looking down at the book.

"Don't ask." Tenten told him.

Neji snatched it away.

"Hey! Neji!" I tried to grab it back. He danced away. Stupid prodigy...He finally handed the book back.

"Interested in that kind of thing?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut it. I only got it because it's long."

"Alright, alright." Neji shook his head. He had a pile of books in a bag under his arm.

"Read much?" Tenten asked him.

"Yeah. I love reading." Neji said.

The two walked out of the store.

"Hey, can I check this place out?" Tenten asked looking at a souvenir store.

Neji shrugged. "Sure."

The two enjoyed themselves looking through the overpriced souvenirs.

"Tenten." Neji said suddenly.

"What?" Tenten turned towards him. Neji pointed. Tenten looked where he was pointing and her eyes widened.

"Jackpot!" She cried.

It was a few hours later that the band finally converged on the bus again. Neji and Tenten were the last to arrive.

"Hey guys!" Neji called as he entered the bus.

"Why is he so cheerful?" Itachi was the first to notice his personality change.

Neji and Tenten walked in with their hands behind their backs, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh oh...I have a bad feeling about this." Renji said watching them.

Yamato looked over his shoulder from the driver's seat. He burst out laughing seeing what they were hiding behind their backs.

"Ready?" Neji asked.

"Set!" Tenten laughed.

They seemed to sync themselves for a second then they each whipped out a long plastic tube like a trumpet with no valves. They immediately began to blow on them, emitting an ear-splitting buzzing noise like a giant killer bee.

"VUVUZELA!" Naruto cried. "Where did you get them?"

The pair put their instruments of torture down.

"We are SO not telling you!" Tenten laughed.

"I should've known!" Renji laughed. "Yukitake's national symbol is the Vuvuzela. They would use it for mountaineering expeditions and they would blow the horn to signal a rock fall, or an avalanche."

"Good job, Itachi. You triggered an avalanche." Neji put the vuvuzela to his mouth again and honked the thing.

Itachi laughed.

(A/N: I am sorry Vuvuzela haters, I just had to bring these suckers into the story XD)

"Okay, hurry up and get ready for your concert." Renji ordered.

The band scattered and went to change into their concert gear. They ended up in full snow gear with their instruments. Naruto had a comical Santa hat on.

"Naruto, it's not Christmas!" Renji cried, snatching the hat off his head.

"Aw, why not?" Naruto protested.

"Yeah, why not?" Itachi asked, putting on a pair of antlers.

"Guys, just wait until Christmas!" Renji cried.

Itachi sighed and tossed the antlers away.

"What's our line up?" Neji asked once they were backstage.

"_Pop Rocks _as always," Itachi stated. "Then we'll play _It Never Ends_."

"Itachi, you've got a song don't you?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded. "But you want me to sing it NOW?"

"Go for it, Itachi!" Shikamaru cried.

"But," Itachi sighed and hung his head. "Why now?"

"Because you won't sing it at any other time, so why not now?" Neji stated simply. "Besides, it's a great song!"

"You sing it then." Itachi muttered.

"No can do. The song is dark. I don't have a dark voice. Besides, you have all rights over it."

Itachi chuckled. "True say." He looked at Neji. "You do remember the chords, right?"

Neji nodded. "Of course I do. I helped re write them."

"So, after Itachi goes on, we'll play _Rise_," Shikamaru continued, "Then we'll finish it off with _Just Stay_."

"Neji?" Itachi said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"How do you deal with nerves?"

Neji thought for a moment. "I think about something that boosts my confidence."

"Like what?"

Neji shrugged. Then he sighed. "It's hard to explain since I do it subconsciously now. It's second nature to get out there and sing in front of a crowd of people."

"What if I screw up?"

Neji sighed. "You won't screw up. You never have during rehearsals. So why would you screw up now?"

Itachi shrugged. "Pressure."

"Close your eyes when you get up there then. Picture yourself in the garage, and focus completely on the words."

"What if they don't like me?"

"DAMN IT ITACHI!" Neji threw his arms up. "Have some confidence in YOURSELF for crying out loud! Stop worrying, and just do it! That's all there is to it."

Itachi sighed. "I can't do it Neji!"

Neji sighed. "Blank your mind completely. Forget about everything, and just clear your mind."

Itachi pressed his hands to his forehead.

"You're on in one minute, guys!" Renji called.

Itachi looked up. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Neji grabbed Itachi by the arm. "You're a good singer, Itachi."

"Not as good as you."

"Just as good as me!" Neji told him. "You just sing in a different octave. I wouldn't have you as my backup if I didn't think you were good."

Itachi stared at him. "You have no choice. I'm the only backup you can have."

"Or I could just have no back up like lots of different bands, and just record myself singing two different notes at different times and layer it over each other to make it sound like there is a back up." (A/N: I know for a fact that some bands actually do this. I've heard it before. It's usually incredibly obvious.)

"Guys! Ready?" Renji called.

"YEAH!" Everyone except for Neji and Itachi cried.

"You'll be okay!" Neji told him.

Itachi nodded. "Thanks."

Neji nodded.

The lights went out.

"Dang, we couldn't cheer!" Shikamaru sighed.

"Ah, well. Let's just make our entrances." Naruto sighed.

Renji picked up the microphone back stage and walked out onto the stage. He began an epic stage voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first official snow wrestling match EVER!"

The crowd roared as the spotlight focused on Renji.

"And if you can find a better place to hold the first ever snow wrestling match other than the city of snow, Yukitake, I'll eat my foot!"

The crowd cheered again.

"In this corner, we have Naruto 'Orange Juice' Uzumaki!" Renji waved his hand to his right. Naruto came out in full snow gear, and the whole crowd roared. A few vuvuzela's sounded in the crowd as well.

The thing was, the stage was covered in snow due to the snowfall, and the group decided to take advantage of it and declared that it not be cleared.

Renji waved his hand towards the other side. "In this corner, we have Shikamaru 'Planetary Confusion' Nara!"

The crowd roared again, vuvuzela's honking everywhere.

"The winner of this match will face off with the winner of our next match in the semi-finals! Then in the finals, they will face off with the undefeated Neji 'The Unstoppable' Hyuuga!" He let the 'a' on the end of 'Hyuuga' stretch out long.

Neji walked out from behind the curtains and held a snowball above his head. The crowd roared.

Neji hurled the snowball into the crowd and walked back behind the stage.

"But first, let us go to commercial. The suckers who are watching this on television are not happy, but you will be! Please welcome, THE FIFTH ELEMENT!" Renji backed away and let the band take the stage.

Vuvuzela's went off everywhere as the band took their places and began playing _Pop Rocks._ About halfway through the song, Neji had his first ever stage mishap. He took a step forward to sing the second chorus and completely wiped out on the slippery floor, falling straight onto his back.

The crowd howled with laughter while the band continued the guitar, bass and drum hoping Neji would get up. He didn't. Instead he put his hand in the air with his index finger extended and sang while lying on the ground, earning himself even more laughs, including ones from the band itself.

When the solo began, Neji just lay there waiting for the song to end, moving the index finger that was in the air like a conductor's baton.

In the back, Renji, Yamato and Kakashi were killing themselves laughing.

"I was concerned before, but now I know he's just being Neji!" Yamato laughed.

The girls who were watching the show live on KM TV on the television back in the bus were on the ground laughing. Hinata and Tenten had tears streaming down their faces while they practically sobbed with laughter.

Hinata's cell phone suddenly rang. She picked flipped it open.

"H-Hell-HEHEHEHE!" She started laughing again.

_Hi-Hinata?_ Hinata heard her father's uncontrollable laughter on the other side of the phone. _Did he really just fall?_

"YEAH!" Hinata burst out laughing again. (A/N: Yes, Hiashi is now supporting Neji :D)

Back on stage, the band had just finished their song. The group abandoned their instruments and went over to Neji.

Neji was lying on the ground shaking with laughter.

"I can't believe I just did that!" He cried.

The group laughed.

Neji pointed at Itachi. "And YOU were worried about screwing up! I just wiped out, pal! How's THAT for a screw up!"

The group laughed again and helped Neji get up. Neji raised his hand to the crowd. "Thank you for being concerned about my well being!"

The crowd howled with laughter.

"I could've been unconscious with a concussion, and all you fools do is laugh at me!"

The crowd laughed again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Neji mocked.

The crowd laughed again.

"I'll bet if I dropped dead right now you'd still laugh at me."

The crowd laughed again.

"You guys are hopeless."

The crowd wouldn't stop laughing.

"Watch me make you laugh until you pass out!"

The crowd laughed the hardest it did that night.

Neji began making weird noises into the microphone. At least half the crowd disappeared at that moment as they hit the ground.

"WOOOOOOOOOOHOCK!" Neji snorted into the microphone causing the rest of the crowd to hit the ground.

"I WIN!" He cried victoriously. The crowd kept laughing. Neji replaced the microphone and walked off the stage, chuckling to himself. Itachi and Sasuke followed him. Naruto and Shikamaru got back into their corners.

"Dude, I can't believe you wiped out!" Renji cried.

Yamato showed up with an icepack. "How's your head?"

"Finally, someone who's concerned." Neji took the icepack and put it on the back of his head. "I have a bad headache, that's what I have."

Renji walked onto the stage and continued the show.

"And after that bout of entertainment," Renji cleared his throat. "LET'S GET READY TO RRRRRRUMMMMBLEEEEEEE!" He said in a deep voice.

The crowd roared at the perfect wrestling announcer imitation.

Itachi hit play on the speakers and unleashed the Pink Panther theme to the crowd.

Renji turned around. "What?" He glanced at the two fighters. "Pink Panther?"

"YEAH PINK PANTHER!" Itachi cried, jumping out with a giant stuffed Pink Panther. The crowd howled. Sasuke grabbed Itachi by the back of the shirt and yanked him backstage.

"Okay okay fine." Itachi said into the microphone. "There!"

The Boss Battle theme from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past was unleashed to the crowd. They roared as Naruto and Shikamaru began their battle. Shikamaru suddenly flopped down on the ground and crossed his leg over his knee.

Itachi meanwhile was setting up the next sound effects.

Naruto approached Shikamaru in the way they had rehearsed for the illusion. Shikamaru kicked out casually at him. Naruto bounced back and approached again. Shikamaru did the same thing. Naruto backed away and approached again. This time Shikamaru jumped up and pulled a giant metal barrel out of nowhere just as a record screeching sound was heard. Shikamaru aimed it at Naruto and quoted one of the greatest movie quotes ever.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FREIND!" Shikamaru cried. The crowd roared as Itachi stared up the machine gun sound effects as snowballs flew from the barrel out at Naruto. Naruto did a very good job at acting his own death. Itachi rang the bell in his sound effect machine as Naruto went down.

'Fatality' came out of the speaker. The crowd laughed.

Shikamaru put down the barrel. "Good job, buddy!" He said to it.

Kakashi stood up from inside the barrel. The crowd howled with laughter.

"No problem, pal!" Kakashi said high fiving Shikamaru. Shikamaru walked off the stage while Kakashi jumped out of the barrel and walked off with it.

Renji came back onto the stage. "Not exactly 'wrestling' per say, but now, let's go to commercial! The Fifth Element, COME ON DOWN! YOU'RE ON THE PRICE IS RIGHT!" The crowd howled with laughter. Naruto stood up and shook the snow off and stood behind the drum set again as the rest of the band filed out.

Neji grabbed the microphone. "Renji, let me take the time to say that your jokes are all hopeless, but somehow they make us all laugh."

"Well, thank you, Neji. I was the class clown back in high school."

"Pff, I wasn't."

"What were you then?"

"I was the one that had fake roses, pink Smarties, and love notes scattered around my desk."

The crowd howled with laughter.

"You mean on Valentine's Day, right?"

"No, I mean EVERY day. Don't even get me started on Christmas! Girls would RIG the hallways with mistletoe around every corner and wait for me to walk by."

The crowd howled again.

"How many times have they caught you?"

"A couple but that was only because of the wall they built."

"Oh so THAT'S where all the lipstick came from!" Sasuke cried.

The crowd howled with laughter.

"You shut it!"

The crowd laughed.

"I should be thanking you, Neji." Sasuke said. "I didn't have to deal with ANY girls until you graduated!"

The crowd laughed.

"Oh really?" Neji looked towards the crowd. "I DARE you to try and hug him if you're coming backstage after the concert!"

"NO!" Sasuke cried, clutching his head as there was a shriek from all the girls in the crowd. "Neji I have a girlfriend! Are you insane? She'll MURDER me!"

"Not if you get away."

The crowd laughed.

"Can we please start?" Itachi asked.

The group began to play _It Never Ends_. The crowd cheered as Neji began singing the melodic lyrics. They had only played the song in public once before, so it wasn't so familiar, but it was still a good song.

Itachi's mind was rushing in the meantime. He would be swapping places with Neji after this song... The thought terrified him. He forced himself to concentrate on his chords. Sooner than he would've liked, he was playing the solo.

As the song came to a close, the first thing that came back to Itachi's mind was that they wouldn't like him. With Neji's voice being the leading sound, the band had developed a sound for themselves. Itachi's voice didn't exactly fit in with that style. He had been the singer in Black Death, which was a metal band, for two or three years. The Fifth Element was a rock band.

The group met in the middle.

"Are you alright, Itachi?" Neji asked.

"Once again, I go back to the fact that-"

"No, no, no, no" Neji said quickly. "None of this 'they're not going to like me' stuff. Yes, you sound different from me, which is why we're doing this as an experiment."

"Besides, Itachi, seriously, you have a talent just like Neji does." Shikamaru piped up. "If it doesn't work out in the end, fair enough, we won't do it again."

"I just don't want to ruin the sound of our band." Itachi said.

"Itachi, look at all the different moods of our songs." Neji smirked. "CLEARLY we haven't found a sound that works for US yet. It works for them, yes, but we're all over the map! Pardon the pun because we're currently on tour." Neji added quickly. "The loudest song we've ever written was _Rise_ and that was your idea. You just kept telling us to pump up the volume, and look at the hit it became!"

Itachi smiled. "Alright, alright. I'll give it a shot."

"Itachi, the key is to just do it." Neji told him.

Itachi chuckled. "Fine, fine."

Neji stared at him for a second. Itachi shot him a thumbs up. Neji was worried for Itachi. He was probably nervous as hell. Nervous to the points where he couldn't even understand it. Neji KNEW the fans liked his voice. Itachi didn't know a thing. He was flying blind.

Neji nodded at Itachi and went over to the microphone. The crowd quieted down.

"You probably don't realize it, but there's a talent in this band that's being overshadowed." Neji said into the microphone. "So, you know what? I'm going to step away from the microphone and swap places with that certain member so we can show off his hidden talent. So now, I'm going to step away," Neji backed up with the microphone. "And swap my microphone for a guitar."

Itachi swapped his guitar for the microphone and stepped forward. The crowd cheered, but it wasn't all that loud and no vuvuzela's honked. Itachi had a feeling they were just unsure. Itachi gave his band a nod. They had been watching him warily. They were all nervous about this. They were taking a huge risk by having Neji step down for even a single song. But if it worked, they were looking at a whole new success for the band.

Neji struck a note and let it ring out. Since Neji had only three years worth of guitar training, Shikamaru took the actual melody, striking the complex melody that Itachi clearly had written especially for his song.

Itachi had dubbed the song _Abyss._ He had written every single part to it including the guitar, lyrics, bass line and rhythm. He had written it when he was still a part of Black Death, but he had quit the band before they could get a record deal on it, and took all the rights to the song with him. It was that amusing thought that made him still love the song to the point where he didn't care if it used to be Pain playing the chords or Hidan playing the bass line, because now it was Shikamaru and his brother playing the song. And when they had touched it up a little bit, the song came out better than the original.

Itachi heard the guitar quiet down again, and purely upon instinct he sang the words just as Neji and Shikamaru began to scrape out the rhythm on the guitars. Neji watched the crowd go dead silent. Right now it was shock. He couldn't tell if they loved it or hated it, but perhaps it was just the shock of hearing such a dark sounding voice coming out of Itachi's mouth that surprised them. It was the complete opposite to Neji's voice, but it still had those tiny similarities that still made the vocals sound like The Fifth Element.

When the chorus started, Neji saw the crowd glancing around at each other. They were still unsure, but Itachi had the epic sing voice. Broad and huge are the two words that come to mind. There's only one way to get that effect: Throat only. As in, you do not release the sound through your nose. Itachi was clearly born to rock. The verse started up again, and the crowd continued to gaze up in fascination.

Back in the bus, the girls were staring at the television, their jaws halfway to the floor.

"Did you know he could sing like that?" Temari cried when the chorus started up again.

"I didn't." Tenten stated. "He always just faded into the background behind Neji's voice."

"I'll tell you what I think." Sakura began. "I think The Fifth Element just found a second lead."

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Neji and Itachi should start splitting the vocals." Sakura said simply.

Back on stage, the song was almost over. Most of the crowd was still dead silent. Itachi ended the final note and the guitar rang out across the crowd, fading away slowly. The fading guitar did a lot to help the crowds silence. When the guitar completely faded out, there was at least two seconds of dead silence that caused the bands heart to sink.

Then the crowd erupted into cheers.

"YOU DID IT!" The band cried.

"Aw man!" Itachi put his hands on his forehead. "That was so nerve wracking."

Neji took the microphone from him. "Give it up for Itachi!"

The crowd shrieked, vuvuzela's honking from every direction.

Itachi was now shaking and making sounds that sounded like laughter. He probably was laughing, minus the fact that he had tears streaming down his face.

"Dude!" Sasuke cried, slapping Itachi's back. "Come on, man! You were awesome!"

Itachi laughed again.

"Aw, hell!" Shikamaru cried, that same laugh coming from his mouth.

Within another fifteen seconds the whole band was practically crying from the anxiety they had felt in that two seconds of silence, then that sudden relief that washed over them all at once when the crowd cheered. They were huddled like a football team, arms around each other's shoulders in a huge group hug.

"Now can we cheer?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru smirked. "WHEN I SAY GO, YOU SAY FIGHT! GO!"

"FIGHT!"

"GO!"

"FIGHT!"

"WHEN I SAY WIN, YOU SAY TONIGHT! WIN!"

"TONIGHT!"

"WIN!"

"TONIGHT!"  
"WHEN I SAY BOOGIE, YOU SAY DOWN! BOOGIE!"

"DOWN!"

"BOOGIE!"

"DOWN!"

"Go, fight, win tonight, let's boogie on down alright, alright. Go, fight, win tonight, let's boogie on down alright, alright. YEAH!"

"HOBEY HO!"

"LET'S GO!"

The band slapped a high five and broke apart again, heading backstage to let Renji walk on to the stage.

"And we're back to the first official snow wrestling competition! In this corner, he's the one and only pyrotechnical fury, Sasuke 'The Fireball' Uchiha!" The crowd roared.

Sasuke stepped out and raised his hand to the crowd.

"In this corner, he's the biggest rising star, Itachi 'When Meatballs Attack' Uchiha!" The crowd roared with cheers and laughter. Itachi waved at the crowd with his mitten hand.

"And remember, the winner of this match will move onto the semi finals to face off against Shikamaru 'Planetary Confusion' Nara!"

The crowd roared again as Shikamaru stepped out and did a superman pose before going back behind the curtain.

"The winner of that match will face off against our champion..." Renji took a deep breath through his nose. "Neji 'The Unstoppable' Hyuuga!"

The crowd gave another huge cheer as Neji stepped out and did his own little pose before going back behind the curtain.

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMMMMMBLEEEEE!" Renji cried.

Neji worked the sound effects in the back and rang the bell. He began to play the epic theme from Pirates of the Caribbean as Itachi and Sasuke did their epic hand-to-hand combat simulation that they had practiced plenty of times before they began.

Itachi dove and picked up a jar that was buried in the snow. "I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, And guess what's inside it," He sang.

Neji hit play on the 'I've got a Jar of Dirt' remix and Itachi began to dance around Sasuke, holding the jar above his head while the crowd killed themselves laughing. Whenever there was one of those random talking spiels, Itachi would lower his jar and pretend to chat with Sasuke before dancing around with the jar again. Right at the end when all you hear is an 'enough!' Itachi threw the jar at Sasuke, knocking him to the ground.

'Fatality' echoed across the crowd again. The crowd exploded with laughter as Itachi put his hands in the air in triumph. The rest of the band came back out onto the stage.

"And now," Renji announced. "We return to commercial!"

The band got back into their regular positions and began to play _Rise._

The crowd was already hyped up, so they didn't need to do much more to get them going. The crowd was cheering throughout the song, occasionally singing along with Neji's lyrics. Neji randomly stopped singing and held the microphone out to the crowd. The crowd KNEW the freaking lyrics! Neji looked back at his band and pointed out to the crowd.

They grinned back at him.

Neji decided to take back the show and sang the epic-ness that was _Rise_ with Itachi's epic sing voice backup vocals.

When it was over, the group headed off the stage and Renji stepped out again.

"And now, in this corner we have Shikamaru 'Planetary Confusion' Nara!" Renji announced.

Shikamaru stepped out and began to stretch his legs.

"In this corner, we have Itachi 'When Meatballs Attack' Uchiha!" The crowd cheered. Itachi jumped around a bit as if to get ready for a battle, which he was.

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMMMMMBLEEEEE!" Renji cried.

The battle began as Neji hit play on a random waltz. Shikamaru and Itachi randomly began to waltz to the music, their faces completely serious. The crowd howled with laughter.

Itachi flipped Shikamaru and dropped him on purpose. Neji hit the record screeching sound as Itachi stared down at Shikamaru.

'Fatality' echoed again. The crowd cheered.

Renji came back on stage. "And now we have our finalist! Itachi 'When Meatballs Attack' Uchiha!"

The crowd roared as Renji lifted Itachi's arm into the air.

"And now, he will face, Neji 'The Unstoppable' Hyuuga!" The crowd roared as Neji stepped out onto the stage. Itachi and Neji got into positions and froze. "RIGHT AFTER THIS!" Renji cried into his microphone. "We'll be right back!" Renji left the stage as Shikamaru came out on stage and grabbed his guitar to play the first notes of _Just Stay._

Itachi broke from his wrestling position and picked up his guitar as Naruto and Sasuke stepped onto the stage. They played their part and Neji walked over to the microphone and began to sing. The crowd began to put their lighters and cell phones into the air and sway back and forth.

As Neji sang the song, he realized why it was such a favourite. Not only did it have a happy air to it, but it sounded good. It was a song that moved you in many different ways no matter how many times you listened to it.

When he sang the final note, the crowd cheered. The band scattered again and Neji and Itachi got back into positions.

Renji stepped back out again. "LET'S GET READY TO-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Itachi and Neji screamed in sync. The crowd chuckled.

"Rumble." Renji finished dully.

Shikamaru had control of the sound effects. There wasn't many, just a rapid drum pounding song. Itachi and Neji circled each other. When they went around once, Neji grabbed the vuvuzela and blew on it. The crowd roared. Neji seemed surprised when Itachi didn't fall to the ground cringing. Itachi lowered his hood and revealed a pair of earmuffs. Then Itachi opened his mouth and began to sing...

"O-Oh say, can you see, by the dawns early light,"

"NO!" Neji cried.

"What so proudly we hailed, at the twilights last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,"

Neji fell to his knees holding his ears.

"O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming, And the rocket's red glare," Itachi sang.

"NOOOOOO!" Neji cried falling to the ground.

"The bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night that our flag was still there."

Neji was now twitching.

"Oh say does that star spangled, banner yet wave, o'er the land of the free!" Itachi held that really high note. Neji gave a very fake, yet convincing tortured scream.

"And the home, of the, brave?" Itachi finished.

"You just..." Neji pretended he was dying, so his voice was choked up. "You just...HAD...to bring out...the American...national anthem...didn't you?" Neji coughed.

"Hey, you were about to vuvuzela me. Of course I was going to bring out the big guns."

"Curse you, Uchiha!" Neji roared before going silent and pretending to die.

'Fatality' echoed once again, and the crowd cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winner! Itachi 'When Meatballs Attack' Uchiha!" The crowd roared as Itachi put his hands in the air again.

(A/N: Ah, I've been waiting for the right moment to make someone laugh at The Star Spangled Banner ever since I learned the lyrics from my music book...To all you Americans reading the story and figured out it was The Star Spangled Banner from the first sentence, you were probably going O.O and I was like :D MWAHAHAHA! If I got some of the lyrics wrong...blame my music book, because that's what it said.)

The band filed back onto the stage and Neji got up.

"You guys were great everyone, GOODNIGHT!" Neji yelled into the microphone. The crowd cheered. The band went backstage to do their autograph signing session.

Itachi got a ton of complements regarding his song. His confidence seemed to go up with each one.  
"See Itachi? I told you it would all work out." Neji stated simply, messing up Itachi's hair with his fist.

Itachi swatted his hand away and messed up Neji's hair. Neji ducked away and ran.

"Oh no you don't!" Itachi cried and chased after Neji.

"Oh no." Neji laughed and ran from the backstage area and back onto the stage, Itachi in hot pursuit.

The rest of the band laughed and followed them at a jog. They were duelling on the stage, throwing snow at each other. Neji then turned and jumped off the stage and running into the area where the crowd once was. Itachi followed and they staged an all out snowball fight.

Naruto laughed and joined them, Shikamaru and Sasuke following with grins on their faces. Not surprisingly, their fans followed them as well, getting in the line of fire of the snowball fight.

Neji threw one at Naruto face. Naruto ducked and instead it smashed on one of the girls faces.

"Oh shoot, sorry!" Neji cried. The band continued to fight. Some of the fans began to join, and next thing they knew, it was an all out war.

It took Renji, Kakashi and Yamato to break the fight up and get the band to go backstage again. When they finished their signing, the group returned to the bus.

"Itachi that was awesome!" Azimora cried and practically jumped on him. "I've never heard you sing before!"

"Oh yeah, you haven't have you?" Itachi chuckled. "Well now you have."

The band finally went upstairs to bed at twelve o'clock midnight.

**A/N: Azimora hasn't heard Itachi sing because she moved away before he joined Pain's band. Just thought I'd tell you that.**

**Remember the scene where Neji is wandering through the book store and I mentioned that some words stick out in people's heads based on interests, emotions and thoughts? For me, the words 'sword' 'wind' 'legend' 'dragon' 'magic' 'mage' 'music' 'disaster' 'fire' 'wolf' 'shadow' 'moon' 'star' 'demon' and various other epic words like that always catch my attention. What do you think that says about me? I personally think it pretty much sums up who I am as a person. I just can't put it into words explaining how these words in combination represent me. I just know it in my own mind that that is who I am.**

**Also, that book that Tenten got...I went to write out the summary of it for you guys, but when I finished it, I read it over and I was like...This is genius...This is going to be a story to remember. I will write this. As a fan fiction no less! But there are so many ideas that I come up with, it's picking the ones that I think will be popular and ones that I'm totally unsure of.**

**Me: Okay! So the numbers have been crunched, it's time to figure out who won! *cheers* Seems as if the four competitors actually got over 200 words! All of them! Over 200 freaking words.**

**Neji: *snorts* It was probably gibberish.**

**Me: Acutally, it wasn't. Maybe a whole bunch of unrelated gibberish at times, but hey, it counts!**

**Neji: Hn.**

**Me: Stop with the 'Hn' thing.**

**Neji: Then quit writing it.**

**Me: Touche...damn you're just too smart...**

**Neji: *Smirks* Hn.**

**Me: *Slaps forehead* Anyway. In fourth place with a grand total of 221 words...MollieBabiie! Long review? Wait to you see the winner. Moving on...in third place...with 265 words...How do you pronounce that?**

**Neji: Waymirec.**

**Me: Oh yeah. Waymirec! In second place, damn did I feel guilty about this one...Beaten by a mere 109 words...**

**Neji: Yeah it sucks.**

**Me: So, in second place, with 686 words, I unfortunately have to say, ChibiTennie-Chan, dang did she want to win it...You'll get another chance.**

**Neji: Maybe.**

**Me: You shut it! So finally, the winner, who's probably already figured that out by now...is SparkDazzleDuez who came up with 795 words. By some miracle just throwing them out there. Guess how she did it too? She just started going on about wondering if I'm going to write a side story! XD. You know, about all the accomplishments of The Fifth Element and put it into a story. She's started writing it already, but once it's posted, go read it! I've read some so far. Funny stuff...hang on...that bizarre sound...it's...silent! No smart ass comments, you've got to be kidding me...I should've tied him to a chair like that makeup artist wanted to back The Fifth Element. Hey, where's ChibiTennie? Oh great, I'm losing my mind...**

***please stand by***

**Me: Alright! So we have the next review for a hug contest! This time, the one who sends in the longest review will get a hug from...My good friend Shikamaru!**

**Shikamaru: *cracks his neck* Why me?**

**Me: Because I said so!**

**Shikamaru: Make Itachi do it! *Disappears for a moment and drags Itachi onto the stage and walks away***

**Itachi: *randomly pulls lasso from pocket and whirls it before tossing it at Shikamaru and giving it a good yank***

**Shikamaru: WAH! *Flies back onto the stage***

**Itachi: *hands SilverEyeShinobi rope* He won't trouble you any longer. *walks off stage***

**Me: Thanks Itachi!**

**Shikamaru: What a drag...**

**Me: Everything's a drag. Nobody will get away this time! NOBODY!**

**Shikamaru: You're asking for it by holding these contests.**

**Me: I know. But it's so fun to see the long reviews! You should join me for inbox raiding when I wake up tomorrow morning!**

**Shikamaru: Ugh...no thanks...**

**Me: Don't make ME hug you!**

**Shikamaru: If I let them hug me can I watch clouds afterwards?**

**Me: Sure you can!**

**Shikamaru: *pumps fist* I'll deal with the hug then.**


	24. Chapter 24: Makeup

**A/N: I apologize for my short absence. But I've returned now! Have no fear! SilverEyeShinobi is here!**

**It appears as if we had a few more competitors...or maybe I just created a minimum number of words...That's right people. The minimum is officially 100 words! Nobody beat SparkDazzleDuez's 700+ word review this time around, but hey, nobody got over 400. Number of competitors: 11.**

**This chapter is dedicated to LadyUchiha1994, night dae, Wamirec, sumbunnyluvsu77, MollieBabiie, Angelwings228, chibi-princessa, The MysteriousRed, SparkDazzleDuez, chuchuthepichu, Sasukesbiggestfan, Ceri Siracha, Yoonlymilkshake (Hello, and welcome to the dedication section!), theAMAZing1, and Katarina Wolffe.**

**I noticed that some of you noticed that the wrestling names were the same as the names from the Halo game they played a couple of chapters ago. The winner will be announced at the bottom!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Makeup

The five girls stared at the five sleeping boys. It was now nine o'clock and they still hadn't woken up. The boys had been awake at three in the morning, as they didn't actually fall asleep when they got back to the bus at midnight the night before.

"They're just asking for us to mess with them." Azimora giggled.

"Mess with them?" Temari asked.

Azimora broke out in a giggling fit and went into the room with the dressers. She came back out about a minute later with a bag. She unzipped it and tipped the contents of the bag onto the floor.

"I thought you didn't wear makeup, Azimora." Tenten observed.

"I don't. I only buy it so I can paint Itachi's face while he sleeps." Azimora said smugly.

"That is so...evil..." Sakura laughed. "But I love it!"

"Let's make the boys look pretty, shall we?" Temari said with a grin.

"Wait, get the camera!" Hinata laughed.

Tenten ran downstairs and grabbed the camera from the television room and came back up. She flipped the thing on and began taping.

The girls waved, then Tenten pointed the camera at herself and waved as well.

"We're going to prank them!" Azimora whispered, pointing towards the band. Tenten zoomed in on them. "We've got a pile of makeup to use," Tenten showed them the makeup. "And we're going to make The Fifth Element look pretty!"

Azimora carried the makeup towards the boys. Closest to them was the sleeping Itachi.

"As you can see, Itachi Uchiha is very pale faced." Azimora made a motion as if to show off Itachi's face. "We're going to change that." Azimora grabbed a compact and opened it. The powder inside it was pink. "First we're going to add a little blush to make him look cute." Azimora brushed it on. Itachi didn't even twitch. The girls began to snigger.

"Next, we're going to add some eye shadow." Azimora grabbed a dark blue shade of eye shadow. "First, apply layer one." Azimora brushed the stuff on. "Then just keep going for however many layers are needed..." Azimora finished. "And the grand finale..." Azimora grabbed a tube of bright red lipstick and smeared it on his mouth. The girls continued to giggle.

"Ta da!" Azimora showed off her work. "And Itachi's officially pretty! We'd get him into a dress, but the chances of him waking up are too great."

"Let's get Naruto." Temari whispered. The group moved onto Naruto.

"Let me do it." Hinata giggled. "I have an idea. I need black eyeliner."

Azimora gave her the weapon.

Hinata drew dots and three whiskers on each of his cheeks, and coloured his nose black. "Do you by chance have black lipstick?"

Azimora smirked and handed it over. Hinata turned Naruto's lips black.

"Last, hair jell and a comb." Hinata said.

Azimora handed the weapons over. Hinata smeared the jell in and gently combed his hair back. Then she spiked up two spots on the top of his head like ears.

"All done!" Hinata said proudly. "I turned him into a fox."

The girls giggled.

"Let's get Sasuke!" Tenten encouraged.

"How much pink do you have, Azimora?" Sakura asked.

Azimora sniggered. She showed all her pink makeup. Sakura was biting her lip to stop her giggles as she applied bright pink blush to Sasuke's face. Azimora handed over bright pink eye shadow, and Sakura applied it all over, making a full ring around his eye, and stretching the shadow to a tiny point at his temple. Sakura then took pink lipstick and rubbed it on.

"Sakura," Tenten held out some heart stickers.

Sakura laughed silently, peeled off a medium sized one, and stuck it to his cheek.

"He is going to be so pissed." Sakura giggled as she backed away.

"Shika time..." Temari rubbed her hands together. "Eyeliner..." Azimora handed over the black eyeliner. Temari walked over to Shikamaru. She wrote the word 'LOSER' on his forehead. The girls almost killed themselves laughing.

"Give me the eye shadow...green..." Temari squeaked. Temari rubbed it on. The girls were killing themselves not laughing. Shikamaru needed one more thing to set them off...blood red lipstick. Temari smeared it on. The girls doubled over in silent giggles.

"Tenten, get Neji." Azimora encouraged.

Tenten looked at Neji and wondered what to do with him. Then it hit her.

"Do you have white face paint?" Tenten asked.

Azimora handed over a tube of white face paint. Tenten smeared it all over his face until it was pure white. Azimora pulled out other colours of face paint she had. Tenten smiled at it. Perfect. She grabbed the red paint and smeared it around his mouth in a smiling shape.

"That helped his scowl, don't you think?" Tenten whispered.

The girls giggled.

Tenten grabbed the blue face paint and a small brush and began to paint a diamond around his left eye. She finished with a grin on her face and grabbed the yellow face paint. She painted a star around his right eye. Tenten grabbed the pink face paint and painted on a new pair of eyebrows in pink.

"You need some glitter, my friend." Azimora whispered, holding out some very sparkly silver stuff. Tenten dipped a brush in and painted Neji's new eyebrows in sparkles.

The girls backed up to study the effect.

"You are an artist, my friend." Azimora patted Tenten on the back.

Tenten giggled. "Leave the camera on the table there so we can catch their facial expressions."

The girls did as they were told and hid the camera in a pot of fake flowers. They left the room giggling uncontrollably.

About half an hour after the prank, Neji's eyes fluttered open. He yawned and felt something very tight on his skin. He touched his cheeks and felt something very dry on his face. He rubbed his finger on it slightly and looked at his finger to see something white on his face.

"Oh no," He chuckled. He let his head fall back for a second then he looked up again. He began to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of Itachi. He stood up and began to check out everyone's new faces. Then he looked towards the mirror that sat on the wall over top of where the girls had left the camera.

"Aw!" He cried, clutching his head. "No way!" Then he saw the flowerpot. He looked into it, parted the fake vines, and smirked at the sight of the camera.

"Nice job, girls. I didn't feel a thing." He let the vines snap back and went downstairs to wash up.

Renji paused with a fork halfway to his mouth when Neji walked downstairs. He suddenly burst out laughing and collapsed to the ground.

"What did they do to you?" Renji cried. "YAMATO! KAKASHI!" He was dying of helpless laughter now. Kakashi got out of his seat and looked to where Neji was. He began laughing. He held up a cell phone, took a picture of him and showed it to Yamato. Yamato's barking laughter echoed through the bus.

Neji rolled his eyes, walked into the television room, and leant casually against the wall.

"Very funny." He said to the five girls.

The girls looked at him and burst out laughing. Neji rolled his eyes and began to wipe his face off in the sink.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A horrified scream came from upstairs.

"That was..." Azimora said in a choked voice.

"Sasuke!" Sakura laughed.

Renji's laughter echoed once again. "DON'T MOVE!" Renji ordered. Sasuke clearly didn't listen as he walked into the television room at that moment.

Neji was still washing the paint off his face.

Renji burst in and quickly snapped a picture of Sasuke with Kakashi's phone and ran off laughing. Kakashi and Yamato's laughter echoed through the bus again.

The girls were laughing at Sasuke's epically pink face.

"YOU did this?" Sasuke cried. "I thought HE did it!" Sasuke pointed at Neji.

"Sorry, Sasuke." Neji lifted his head. He still had some paint on his face. "They got me really bad." Neji continued to wash his face.

Sakura brought out her makeup remover. "Sorry, Sasuke," Sakura giggled and scrubbed the pink makeup off his face.

"You did it, didn't you?" Sasuke muttered while cringing at Sakura's seemingly violent attempts to remove the makeup.

Sakura giggled innocently.

"If you weren't so cute, I'd kill you right now."

Sakura blushed. "You think I'm cute?"

"No, you're ugly." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Sakura pouted. In Sasuke's eyes, the pout was adorable. He would've kissed her if it wasn't for the fact that everyone was around.

Neji dried his face off with a towel and checked it in a mirror before turning around again.

"Okay, so which one of you did it?"

All fingers pointed to Tenten. Tenten giggled innocently.

"Why did you turn me into a clown?" He asked.

Tenten giggled again. "First thing I came up with."

Maniac laughter was suddenly heard again. However, it wasn't Renji, Yamato or Kakashi. It was...

"Naruto." The room said.

"Who did Naruto, by the way?" Sasuke asked, finally breaking free of Sakura's makeup removing battle with his face.

Renji started laughing again. "Stay there! Let me take a picture!"

Naruto clearly had obliged, and he came in a few seconds later while Yamato and Kakashi killed themselves laughing, grinning from ear to ear.

"Who did this?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata did." Sakura giggled.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and gave her a big hug. Her face turned red as the group laughed.

"What am I? A cat?" Naruto asked.

"A f-fox." Hinata stuttered.

"Even cooler, Hina-chan!"

Hinata blushed again.

There was another scream from upstairs.

"Here comes Shika." Temari laughed.

Renji laughed again. "Dude, let me get a picture!"

"Not a chance!" Shikamaru spat.

Temari jumped over the back of the couch and intercepted Shikamaru as he appeared in the room and spun him around to face Renji's cell phone camera.

"What a drag..." he sighed as Renji took off to show Yamato and Kakashi who laughed again.

"How do I get this stuff off?" Shikamaru muttered.

Temari grabbed Sakura's makeup remover and began to rub off the invading makeup.

"If I get pimples from this, I'll kill you all." Shikamaru muttered.

"Relax, Shikamaru. You never get pimples." Neji chuckled.

"You're right. I don't get pimples. I get zits!" Shikamaru spat.

The group laughed.

"AZIMORA!" The final guy upstairs cried.

Azimora began to laugh.

"I'M GOING TO EFFING KILL YOU!"

The group began to laugh.

Renji's laughter hit them.

"Renji, let me through." Itachi growled.

"Let me get a picture."

Itachi sighed and gave in to his demands. He entered the room looking annoyed as Yamato and Kakashi laughed. He leaned against the wall and stared straight at Azimora.

"Why?" He said simply.

Azimora giggled. "Because I can."

"You do know this means war." Itachi took the makeup remover from Temari and rubbed his eyelids with it.

"Bring it on!" Azimora challenged.

"Oh, you just wait." Itachi continued to rub the makeup off in front of the mirror. He did it with such skill that everyone knew that he had done it before.

"How many times have you messed with him when he was sleeping?" Sasuke asked.

Azimora laughed. "I counted to twenty times before I moved away from Konoha. I lost count at fifteen after I came back, and I lost count two years ago, so I started over and I've now come to the grand total of thirty times over the last two years."

"You are so evil." Sasuke observed. Then he looked at Itachi. "Why the hell do you even date her?"

Itachi chuckled. "I've been trying to figure that out for the last five minutes." Itachi washed his face with water and turned around again, his face now nice and clean. He looked at Azimora again. "You tell me. Why do I even bother dating you?"

Azimora shrugged. "Cause you LOOOOVE me!" She said with a smirk.

The group howled with laughter.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You sure torture me a lot. How would you know?"

Azimora shrugged again. "Because you haven't dumped me yet."

"What if I did right now."

Azimora stared at him. Dead silence enveloped the bus. Itachi let the silence hang for ten agonizing seconds.

"Got you." Itachi said with a smirk.

"ARGH!" Azimora grabbed her hair and yanked on it. "You EVIL little..."

Itachi laughed.

"Wait, that was your payback?" Temari laughed.

"I'm not done yet." Itachi said, eyeing Azimora with an evil look in his eye. "You watch your back, Azimora. I will get you."

Tenten ran upstairs and grabbed the camera from the flowerpot. She smiled with satisfaction when she saw that it was still recording. She stopped it and brought it downstairs.

"You taped it?" Naruto cried. He still hadn't taken off his prank makeup. He seemed to like it.

Tenten nodded with a grin and plugged it into the TV. She hit play on it.

They boys had now gathered around the television and were watching it. Itachi was constantly glancing at Azimora out of the corner of his eye. Azimora kept moving away from him nervously. Itachi smirked in satisfaction.

Azimora was now putting makeup on Itachi on the television. Itachi had his thumbnail in his mouth and was smirking while shaking his head.

"I can't believe I never woke up." He murmured to himself.

The girls moved onto Naruto. Naruto was howling with laughter at the sight of Hinata turning him into a fox. He hugged her again.

They moved onto Sasuke. Despite himself, Sasuke was chuckling at the sight of Sakura messing up his face. Then he saw the heart sticker go on, and his hand automatically snapped to his cheek.

Sakura burst out laughing as Sasuke bitterly peeled the sticker off.

"I can't believe it took you that long to notice!" Sakura laughed.

Sasuke put Sakura in a headlock and gave her a very rough noogie. Sakura squealed the whole time until Sasuke released her.

The group moved onto Shikamaru. Shikamaru got suspicious when Temari wrote 'LOSER' on his forehead. Never once did Temari get anywhere near his forehead.

"Temari, give me that makeup remover."

Temari laughed. "Shoot! You noticed!"

Shikamaru held out his hand.

Temari did as she was told.

Shikamaru rubbed the makeup off his forehead. Temari eventually took over and rubbed it all off for him.

The group moved onto Neji. Nobody else had seen Neji's face except for himself, Renji, Yamato, Kakashi and the girls.

The boys howled with laughter at the sight of Neji's ten minute transformation. Tenten then fast forwarded it to the point where the boys began to wake up.

_Neji yawned and rubbed his face, examining the white on his fingertips. "Oh no," He chuckled and let his head fall back. He looked up again and began to laugh at the destruction around him. He then turned towards the camera. "Aw!" He started laughing at the sight of himself in the mirror. "No way!" He walked over to it and started examining the flowerpot, and parted the leaves, giving the camera a smirk._

"_Good job, girls." He said to it. "I didn't feel a thing." Then he disappeared._

_Distant laughter was heard downstairs as Sasuke began to shift in his hammock. He opened his eyes and sat up. He began to look at everyone's makeovers and almost killed himself laughing at the sight of Itachi. _

_Sasuke rubbed his face with his hands and looked down in horror at the pink. He ran over to the mirror in shock. The camera picked up every little change in facial expression. Sasuke's eye was twitching as he rubbed at the makeup. Then that look of horror popped up and he let out that horrifying scream._

The group howled with laughter.

_Sasuke disappeared off the screen. Words were heard in the distance. Naruto woke up and rubbed at his eyes. He suddenly frowned at the sight of Itachi and Shikamaru's makeover. He began to chuckle, then he rubbed his hand through his hair. He stopped and frowned again at the feeling of the 'ears' on top of his head. He stood up and went over to the mirror and began to laugh, clutching his stomach as he doubled over from the laughter. More words were heard in the distance. _

_It was another thirty seconds before Shikamaru woke up. He rubbed his eyes with his hands for a good ten seconds before lowering them and seeing the horrifying shade of green on his hands. He immediately ran to the mirror._

"_AH!" He cried, grabbing his head. He ran downstairs. More distant words. Then Itachi woke up. Everyone waited for this one. Itachi sat up and sort of sat there with his head down for a few seconds before lifting it again. He suddenly frowned and touched his lips, taking them off and seeing the lipstick._

"_You have got to be kidding me..." He muttered. He stood up and looked in the mirror, sighing angrily and slapping his hands to his sides._

"_AZIMORA!" He cried. He disappeared off the camera. "I'M GOING TO EFFING KILL YOU!" There was an enormous amount of laughter downstairs._

Tenten stopped the video.

Neji chuckled. "I hate you. I hate you all." He rubbed his eyes and yawned behind the back of his hand.

"Naruto, why aren't you taking off the weapons of torture?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto grinned. "Because it's cool!"

The group laughed again.

"Well, you got us good." Sasuke commented. Then he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Now, what do you say we prank Renji some time?"

The group began to laugh manically.

"Later." Itachi said with a smirk. "Neji, I'm hungry!" He whined.

"I'm Neji, pleased to meet you." Neji murmured without looking at him.

The group laughed again. What a wonderful morning.

**A/N: HEY ALL YOU FIFTH ELEMENT FANS! SPARKDAZZLEDUEZ HAS OFFICIALLY POSTED THE FIFTH ELEMENT ACCOMPLISHMENTS! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER TO HER PROFILE AND READ IT! IT IS HILARIOUS! DO IT NOW OR BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN! AND REVIEW IT TOO SO I KNOW WHO'S TAKEN THE TIME TO READ IT! SPARKDAZZLEDUEZ WROTE IT WITH MY PERMISSION, THEREFORE, IT'S A SIDE STORY TO THIS STORY! NOW READ IT OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!**

**Hug Contest**

**Me: Konnichiwa!**

**Shikamaru: Konnichiwa...**

**Me: Today, we had eleven competitors! Does it surprise you Shika?**

**Shikamaru: The sheer size of some of them surprised me.**

**Me: That's the spirit!**

**Shikamaru: Can we just announce them now?**

**Me: Yes, yes. Okay, so in eleventh place is night dae with 105 words.**

**Shikamaru: It was a good attempt, but if you want to win these things, you need dedication.**

**Me: Which we all know you don't have.**

**Shikamaru: Yeah, yeah...HEY!**

**Me: In tenth place is Ceri Siracha with 132 words.**

**Shikamaru: In ninth place was chibi-princessa with 186 words.**

**Me: In eighth place was The MysteriousRed with 191 words!**

**Shikamaru: We're not even close to finishing this list, and we're almost at two hundred. Man these people are crazy!**

**Me: Well you're very likable.**

**Shikamaru: I've gotta change that...**

**Me: In seventh place is Waymirec with 195 words.**

**Shikamaru: In sixth place was Angelwings228 with 246 words.**

**Me: It's crunch time now. We're now in the top five!**

**Shikamaru: Coming in at number five with 250 words was theAMAZing1.**

**Me: In fourth place with 255 words was SparkDazzleDuez!**

**Shikamaru: Don't forget that she promised to go all out when Itachi becomes the person to hug.**

**Me: In third place with 285 words was Sasukesbiggestfan.**

**Shikamaru: Think we need to get Sasuke up there next?**

**Sasuke: NO!**

**Shikamaru: *laughs***

**Me: Coming in second with a grand total of 337 words was MollieBabiie!**

**Shikamaru: And the winner is...**

**Me: With a total of 379 words...Yoonlymilkshake! Congratulations! You won a hug!**

**Shikamaru: I have to hug a milkshake now?**

**Me: Hey, it could be worse. You could have to hug a cake.**

**Shikamaru: I like cake...**

***Please stand by***

**Me: Sorry about that! Now we have to announce the next person to hug...**

**Shikamaru: ITACHI!**

**Neji: SASUKE!**

**Naruto: NARUTO!**

**Sasuke: ITACHI!**

**Itachi: SASUKE!**

**Me: That doesn't help at all...And why did Naruto vote for himself?**

**Sasuke: DOBE!**

**Naruto: TEME!**

**Sasuke: DOBE!**

**Me: That's it. Sasuke, you're next.**

**Sasuke: Why?**

**Me: Because I'm the one with the keyboard, now DEAL!**

**Sasuke: *sighs***

**Me: As usual, the longest review wins! SO SEND IN THOSE REVIEWS!**


	25. Chapter 25: Celestials

**A/N: Hello! I have returned! Just a fair warning, two of my OC's will be appearing in this chapter. I really hope you like them! They're two of my favourites :).**

**This chapter is dedicated to MollieBabiie, Yoonlymilkshake, The MysteriousRed, SparkDazzleDuez, eternalsmiles, chibi-princessa, Sasuke'sbiggestfan, EmeraldHeart12, chuchuthepichu, Katarina Wolffe, sumbunnyluvsu77, Angelwings228, Rixclassa and DarkAngel2098.**

**Congratulations to all of you punks who qualified for the Sasuke hug contest!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Celestials

No longer having any hard feelings about being pranked while they slept, the boys had survived the rest of the day in peace. Itachi and Neji were writing a new song in the corner of the television room, and Itachi was clearly attempting to teach Neji how to do the epic sing voice. Neji was doing very badly.

"I can't do it!" Neji laughed. He then tried again, his eye twitching as he attempted to make his voice sound huge, but instead it came out sounding crackly and pathetic.

"No, no, no, Neji!" Itachi said with a laugh. "Don't tighten your throat! Loosen it!"

Neji tried again and only succeeded in holding a very out of tune note for half a second.

Itachi laughed at him. "You're not even trying."

"I am trying!" Neji protested. He tried again, this time managing to sing the notes, but they sounded incredibly strained.

"You missed the scream." Itachi sighed.

"I can't scream while singing!" Neji laughed.

Itachi immediately began singing the part and screamed out the highest note before ending the shriek and dropping down lower. "Do it like that."

Neji tried again and only managed to squeak the high note.

Itachi ran a hand down his face. "No, no...Neji...Sing like you're going to hawk up a lougie, okay?"

Neji laughed. "That's disgusting!"

"Just do it!"

Neji tried again and instead of screaming, he made his awful gagging noise. "That's it." Neji raised his hands and coughed. "I can't do this."

"Aw come on, Neji." Itachi protested.

"You can take the chorus. I'll be the echo, alright?" Neji told him. "My vocal chords haven't had the practice yours had."

"Hey, all it took was three years of System of a Down and Linkin Park to make me able to scream like a banshee." Itachi said with a shrug.

Neji smirked. "La la la la la la la la laa," He sang randomly.

Itachi laughed. "BYOB right?"

Neji chuckled and nodded.

Itachi chuckled and shook his head. "Okay, fine. Let's try this again."

Neji nodded. The two picked up the papers and sang their parts. The rest of the band was watching them. They weren't putting full effort into it yet, but they had a melody line going, and they had a tempo.

Neji coughed a couple of times to clear his throat after they ceased their singing. "Alright, I think that's enough for today."

Itachi nodded and cleared his throat as well while pocketing his iPod that he had used to record their jam session so they remembered what the melody was.

"How much longer until we get to Rairaku?" Neji called.

"Before sundown!" Came the reply.

They did get to Rairaku before sundown. During the rest of the trip, Renji had told them about this epic dance club in the city, as Rairaku was famous for its love for any kind of dance. Folk dance, river dance, Cotton Eyed Joe, you name it, they dance it. He had also told them a lot about the city itself, but mostly stuck to the dancing part, as the band clearly loved to dance. They would be spending the night and then the next day in Rairaku getting ready for their concert.

"The club opens at eight, so get ready!" Renji ordered. It was now six o'clock.

"What do we need to wear?" Sakura asked.

"Wear whatever the hell you want!" Renji said with a laugh.

The group immediately began to change into something fun and epic to wear.

Sakura put on a bright pink mini dress and tight black knee-length pants. She tied her shoulder-length hair back in a ribbon and slipped on a comfortable pair of shoes. She put on a little bit of eye shadow and lip-gloss, and deemed herself appropriate.

"Wow, Sakura! You look awesome!" Hinata cried.

Sakura struck a pose. "You think?"

Neji was sniggering at Sasuke whose chin looked like it was halfway to the floor. The look was gone in half a second when he shook it away, but Neji had seen it. He suddenly lost it and began to laugh.

Sakura glared at him.

"N-No!" Neji laughed. "Not you!" He left the room laughing like a hyena.

Hinata went to change next. She came back out in a cute little light blue spaghetti strap top and a pair of knee length darker blue pants.

"So?" She asked.

Sakura was staring at her intently. Then she grabbed Hinata by the arm and dragged her back into the dresser room. There was another five-minute wait, in which Neji returned sane, and Hinata came back out, blushing slightly in a pale blue t-shirt with a wide neck that showed her shoulders, yet somehow stayed up. She wore a frilly knee-length skirt that poofed out slightly when she twirled.

Tenten caught sight of the worry in Neji's eyes at the sight of Hinata in such a revealing outfit. Tenten had seen worse before, but Neji was clearly still worried. Still, he didn't say a word. He was such a good cousin. Protective, yet not over protective, like an older brother.

Temari went to change next. She came out looking absolutely alluring in a tight red shirt with fishnet for shoulders and sleeves. She wore black shorts that had fishnet going all the way down to her flat black shoes.

Tenten snuck a glance at Shikamaru, only to realize he had just left the room. Tenten had seen his retreating back going down the stairs. She couldn't help but giggle.

Temari leaned against the wall and just caught the end of Shikamaru's exit. She gave Tenten a look and smirked. Tenten rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Azimora jumped into the room next.

"I swear, if she comes out looking like Temari, I'm going to pull a Shikamaru." Itachi muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. The entire room laughed.

"Hey, what's wrong with my outfit?" Temari asked, giving Itachi a smug smirk.

Itachi looked at her. "What do you want me to say?" He asked simply.

Temari shrugged.

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked away. As it turns out, Azimora didn't come out looking like Temari. She came out in full leather, and looked completely badass. She wore a tight leather jacket that fit her too well, and her leather pants were a little too tight.

"You're going to die in that outfit." Itachi said in a monotone.

Azimora got right up in his face. "And just what do you mean by that?"

Itachi didn't even blink. He began to tick things off on his fingers. "We're going to a dance club. Leather doesn't breathe. When you dance, you sweat. When you dance, you get hot."

"Oh shut up, know it all." Azimora spat.

"It's your funeral." Itachi raised his hands in surrender. Azimora walked away.

Sasuke looked at his brother. "You handled that a little too well." He chuckled.

"Oh, shut up." He muttered.

"She's worn worse than that, hasn't she?" Neji chuckled.

Itachi snorted. "You don't know the half of it."

The group laughed.

"I pity you!" Sasuke laughed.

Shikamaru rejoined the group, his face as blank as slate.

Tenten went into the room and struggled to find something to wear. She sighed in defeat and walked back out.

"Sakura, can you help me?" She asked.

Sakura grinned and skipped into the room with Tenten.

"What did she wear, Itachi?" Sasuke laughed.

"Don't ask." He said bluntly.

The group laughed again.

Sakura finally skipped out, a big happy grin on her face, clapping like a schoolgirl. Tenten came out scratching her head awkwardly in her new outfit. She wore a black t-shirt with a studded rose on it, and a simple black skirt that came down to her mid-thighs. She wore fishnet gloves on her hands that came up to her elbows, and fishnet leggings that went over her legs.

Neji thought she looked great, but he could tell she wasn't quite comfortable yet, so why bother mentioning it?

"All right! Boys turn!" Sakura called enthusiastically. She grabbed Sasuke and literally shoved him into the dresser room.

Sasuke came out in a baggy black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Seriously, Sasuke?" Azimora laughed. "We get the opportunity to go to a dance club, and you want to dress like you're going to be walking down the street?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked back into the room. He came out five minutes later in a pair of black jeans with a chain on his left side and a black jacket.

His hands were shoved in his pockets. "Better?" He asked bitterly.

The group nodded. Sasuke sighed and walked away from the door.

Naruto leapt in next. He came back out dressed in an orange hooded sweater that was unzipped to show off a black shirt underneath, and a pair of baggy black cargo pants. Everyone let it slide, as they knew Naruto couldn't look any more epic if he tried, and judging by the way he looked now, he sure had tried.

Shikamaru went in and came back out in a grey t-shirt with fishnet sleeves, and an epic looking pair of grey pants that had a chain on both of his legs.

"Say what you want, I'm not changing it." He said in a monotone as he walked away from the group.

Itachi walked into the room next. He came out wearing a simple black leather jacket that was unzipped to reveal that freaking muscle shirt he had gotten with his assassin costume back in Amaterasu. He wore baggy black jeans that also had a chain on either leg. His black high school ring was on his finger.

Tenten glanced over her shoulder at Azimora who seemed to be swooning. She suppressed a giggle. Itachi was calm and cool with whatever she threw at him, but when he went for revenge, she was the one who got caught.

Neji was the last of the group to go in. He came out wearing a grey jacket with that tank top that Tenten had loved ever since he dressed up as Zeus back in Amaterasu underneath, and smoke grey cargo pants. Damn, why did he always have to look like a freaking god?

"Let's get out of here." Neji said simply and zipped up the grey jacket to just below his collarbone. The group went downstairs and came face to face with an epic looking Renji. He wore a dark green sweater over a black shirt, and olive green cargo pants. Even Yamato and Kakashi had gotten dressed for the occasion. Yamato looked more like a cowboy than someone who was going to dance with his brown leather jacket over a plain white shirt and blue jeans. Kakashi wore a blue sweater and dark blue pants. He still held his book, so he didn't look too interested.

"Let's go!" Renji called and lead them off the bus.

The group followed enthusiastically. Eventually the sound of music hit their ears.

Renji suddenly turned to the group. "Listen to me, punks. You have a concert tomorrow, so don't get wasted!"

The band laughed.

"Not a chance." Neji muttered.

"I don't drink." Itachi said with a shrug.

Renji raised his eyebrows. "All right then."

The group walked into the dance club. It was huge and there was strobe lights going off everywhere, and pretty colours flickering in every direction. The group found themselves a table and sat down at it.

Itachi sighed. "Damn, there's nothing good playing..." He buzzed his lips in annoyance.

"Well then, go kick the DJ out of his chair and take over." Neji suggested.

The group laughed.

After about five minutes of sitting at their table sipping pop and smoothies, a paper airplane suddenly glided down from the air and landed on the groups table. The group stared at it. Neji began to calculate the angle of the plane in his head. He turned around, his eyes following the path he predicted the airplane to have come from. His eyes fell on a table where five people sat, some of them watching the table with smirks on their faces.

Neji looked back to the airplane and picked it up. He suddenly noticed dark blotches on the airplane. He began to unfold the creation and a note was revealed.

_Greetings from Celestial Envoy. _It said in elegant writing.

Neji didn't know why, but it annoyed him. He stood up.

"Neji, where are you going?" Renji asked.

Neji walked over to the table where the smart asses were. He put his hands on the table and looked at the five people.

"Do you have a problem?" Neji asked them.

The group watched them.

"Neji Hyuuga, eh?" A smooth voice asked. Neji's head snapped towards a boy with long silver hair that came close to putting Neji's hair to shame. He was gazing steadily up at Neji with pale blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business." Neji told him. He looked back to the group. "Which one of you threw the airplane?"

The silver-haired boy raised his hand. "Beautiful creation, wasn't it? Flies like a dream."

Neji heard a scoff. He looked towards the voice. It was a girl with flaming red hair tied back in a long ponytail.

Neji felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. It was Renji.

"Neji, come back to the table." He told him.

Neji glared at the group and followed Renji back to the table. The airplane was crushed in his hand. He threw it on the table as he arrived. Itachi snatched it up and read the message. He began to pass it around the group.

Temari took the message after the fifth pass and immediately looked up in shock. She dropped the page and left the table, heading for where Neji had been.

"Gaara! Kankuro!" She cried as she neared the table.

Two of the boys suddenly stood up and stared at Temari in shock. One of them had short red hair, the other had short brown hair. They got out of their seats and met Temari in the middle.

"What are you doing here?" Temari laughed.

"We're on tour!" the brown-haired boy said easily. "What are you doing here?"

"Special guest. The Fifth Element took us with them on their tour!" Temari said. The other three people got up from the table and approached Temari.

The Fifth Element and company took it as a slight threat and got up to meet them there as well.

Temari turned to them. "Guys, these are my brothers!" She gestured to the red-haired boy and the brown-haired boy. "This is Gaara," She pointed to the red-head. "And this is Kankuro!" She pointed to the brown haired boy.

"Pleasure to meet you." Gaara said in a monotone.

"What's up?" Kankuro asked.

"They're in a band called Celestial Envoy." Temari finished. "They're on tour too!"

The two groups stared each other down, as if waiting for something. There was so much tension in the air between the two groups, you could slice it with a knife.

Temari sighed and decided to break the trance. "These are my friends. That's Sakura," Sakura waved. "That's Tenten," Tenten nodded. "That's Hinata," Hinata smiled. "And this..."

"My name is Azimora." Azimora said simply.

Kankuro was staring at the band. "Who are they?"

Naruto stepped forward. "Naruto Uzumaki." He said. He held out his hand. Kankuro shook it. Naruto went around to each of the five band members and shook their hands before taking his place with the group.

"You already know me." Neji muttered. "Now you tell us one of your names."

The silver-haired boy stepped forward. "Call me Ryuu Namikaze." He said calmly. The band shook hands.

Shikamaru stepped forward next. "Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru shook everyone's hands.

A boy with wild brown hair stepped forward and whipped off his shades. "Shino Aburame." He said boldly, and shook everyone's hand.

Sasuke stepped forward. "Sasuke Uchiha." He said dully. He too shook everyone's hand.

Gaara, Kankuro, Ryuu and Shino looked towards the red haired girl. She had her arms crossed, and her face was twisted into a scowl. She didn't look like she was going to speak anytime soon.

Ryuu sighed. "She's Aria Fyuunade." Aria shot him a look. "Don't take her glares personally. It's her nature to scowl at everything."

Aria's eyes flashed and her fist swung out towards Ryuu. Ryuu's hand snapped up and caught her fist in mid air. He had a bored expression on his face. He gave a simple flick of his hand and Aria backed away from him.

Itachi was the last to step forward. "I'm Itachi Uchiha." He said. He shook their hands.

Renji stepped forward. "Renji Abarai. I'm their agent." He saluted them. Yamato stepped forward and introduced himself as the driver. Kakashi stood there reading his book.

"KAKASHI!" The group yelled at him all at once, making him jump.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Oh forget it." Yamato sighed. "Kakashi Hatake, he's the navigator."

"Does he do his job?" Kankuro sniggered.

"Very well actually." Yamato replied.

Next thing they knew, the first chords of one of the bands favourite songs began to play through the room.

Itachi's head snapped to attention and the band broke into grins.

Naruto began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Uh oh..." Tenten laughed.

The five boys spread out just as everyone realized what song it was.

"Is this YMCA?" Renji laughed.

"Yeah!" Azimora laughed. "They have an entire dance routine to this song!"

The groups watched the band stand there and dance to the song. The band had grins on their faces.

Tenten caught onto their routine really fast and leapt into the picture.

"YEAH!" Itachi cried.

Renji joined in a few moments later and soon all the girls were in it, as well as a good twenty people who had no idea what they were doing. Ryuu and Kankuro eventually joined the party, leaving scowling Aria, stone faced Gaara and unmoving Shino on the sidelines.

After YMCA played, a very upbeat song began to play.

"**Alright everybody, now we're going to have a dance off!**" The DJ cried. "**If you would like to participate, please step forward!**"

A good fifty people stepped forward. Those people included Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi.

"**Everybody else, please clear the dance floor, and watch. If you see something you like, cheer as loud as you can. If you don't, well don't do anything. Dancers, get in two single file lines!**" The dancers got into even lines. The DJ came down to make sure they were even and went back up onto his podium.

"**All right, match number one. Begin!**" Two women stepped forward. One began a wild dance routine where her whole body got involved. A few people cheered. The woman backed away and let the other one go. Her routine got a slightly louder cheer. The first woman walked off, and the second one returned to the line.

Two more people stepped forward and began to dance. As time went on, it was clear that whoever got the loudest cheer stayed on. Finally, on came Naruto.

"GO NARUTO!" Shikamaru roared.

Naruto shot them a thumbs up. The girl he was up against had some incredible moves. When she was done, Naruto backed up a few steps to give himself some space and pulled a cartwheel, followed by two tumbles and a wild twirling motion in mid air. The crowd roared.

"**Does that even count as dancing?**" The DJ asked as the girl walked off applauding.

On came Itachi with a bowler hat on his head. Oh yeah. He was doing a Michael Jackson impression. The person he was up against did a wild dance move. When he was finished, Itachi put a hand on his hat, snapped his fingers a couple of times to get in the rhythm and began a simple dance that looked complicated ending in an electric slide. The crowd cheered. The man laughed and went to the side.

In came Sasuke. He was up against a break-dancer. He was good, but Sasuke knew he was better. Sasuke got down and began a crazy movement where his feet barely touched the floor before flipping himself onto his feet. The man clutched his face in defeat and walked off the stage.

Another round went through and the lines got smaller and smaller. The DJ eventually had to come down and even out the lines again. That meant that Itachi was separated from Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto went up again and faced off against a very good belly dancer. Naruto did his best to counter it with a spectacular hand stand routine, but he had been using that too often, so he got no cheers that time. He threw his hands up in defeat and returned to the group.

Itachi popped on next. He started off with an impressive Michael Jackson impression and then Moonwalked across the dance floor. The crowd roared. His opponent forfeited and left.

Sasuke came back on a few rounds later. He watched a relatively idiotic dancer, who had only gotten cheers from men so far due to her highly inappropriate dance, dance on her final legs before performing a very flippy break-dance routine. The crowd cheered at that one, and the girl left the competition.

The lines shrunk, and against all odds, the two Uchiha's were the last ones in the contest.

"Well, this is awkward." Itachi smirked.

"I'm going to kick your butt." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Itachi started with the Moonwalk before breaking into the thriller, spinning a couple of times and moonwalking again. The crowd cheered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He got into the beat and took a few steps back. He pushed himself up onto his hands, moved like that for a few seconds, flipped onto his feet, took a few quick steps and skidded on the floor to create the needed resistance. He twirled himself around on his shoulders, then on his head, then on his back, before planting one hand and pushing himself up into the air, grabbed his ankle and held it for half a second, landing back on his feet. The crowd roared and Itachi put his hands on his head in defeat.

"**And we have a winner here! Come over here and claim your prize!**" The DJ called. Sasuke trotted over to the DJ's table and claimed the medal that he had earned. He put it on and the crowd cheered.

Itachi high fived Sasuke.

"Damn it, you beat me!" Itachi cried.

Azimora grabbed Itachi by the front of his jacket. "YOU LOST TO CHICKEN ASS!" She cried.

Itachi laughed.

Sasuke held his medal in the air while singing "I AM THE CHAMPION!" in the tune of _We are the Champions_.

Sakura instantly jumped on him. "Sasuke-kun! That was so awesome!"

Sasuke awkwardly patted Sakura on the top of the head.

Azimora was now violently shaking Itachi while screaming "you lost to chicken ass! Shame on you!"

"Okay, wow..." Kankuro muttered, watching Azimora's torture fest.

"They're long time rivals." Temari explained. "It's like a love/hate relationship."

"How much is love, and how much is hate?" Ryuu chuckled.

Temari laughed. "I have no idea! You see, Azimora there, loves to torment Itachi. Itachi hates it when she torments him, and yet, he still dates her."

"That's twisted." Kankuro observed.

Azimora ceased her shake-Itachi fest, and sat back down at the table. Itachi clearly had to shake off the dizziness that came from all the shaking.

Celestial Envoy was now sitting with them at their table. Yamato and Kakashi had headed back to the bus claiming they were tired.

"So, hey," Naruto piped up suddenly. "If you guys are on tour, does that mean you're playing here?"

Aria scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course we're playing here." Shino said simply. "We're playing tonight in this very place." Shino pointed to a stage off in the distance. "Right over there."

"What do you all play?" Renji asked.

"You'll find out." Kankuro said with a crooked grin.

Ryuu looked at his watch. "We're playing in half an hour, so you won't have to wait long."

"We're playing here too, except we're playing tomorrow." Itachi said simply. "We'll stick around to watch you guys if you guys are willing to come watch us play."

"I don't see why not." Shino murmured.

"We're here for another day anyway!" Kankuro grinned.

"So, one question..." Renji piped up suddenly. "Do you guys have an agent as well?"

At those words, Aria smirked, Kankuro went pale, Shino pinched the bridge of his nose, Gaara's eye twitched, and Ryuu ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, we don't like to talk about her..." Ryuu said slowly.

"Who is she?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Anko Mitarashi." Gaara said quietly.

Renji gave his famous barking laugh. "I pity you guys!" Then he laughed again.

"Who's Anko?" Itachi asked.

Renji snorted and shook his head. "Oh man...I practically grew up with her..." Then he laughed again.

"Okay, I don't think I want to know." Neji murmured.

"Is she coming?" Itachi asked.

Ryuu looked at his watch again. "She should be coming in three...two...one..." Ryuu pointed at the door. At that moment, there was a loud crash as the door swung open.

Renji began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Alright you maggots! Where are you?" A wild female voice roared into the dance club. The room went silent. The group turned around to see the new arrival.

"How did you know exactly when she was going to show up?" Itachi whispered.

"She always shows up exactly when she promised. She stands outside and waits for her cue to enter dramatically." Ryuu explained.

The woman who had just entered stalked over to the table they were at.

"There you are! What did I tell you about having a party while we were here?"

"We're not having a party." Gaara said easily.

"Like hell you aren't! This is show business, not fun and games!" The woman was like a drill sergeant.

"Sheesh, chill the hell out, Anko." Everyone's head snapped towards Aria. It was the first time she had spoken in the presence of the group.

"I don't need your backtalk, Aria!"

"I don't need your backtalk, Aria!" Aria mocked.

Azimora giggled.

"Your concert is in twenty minutes! Get over there and prepare!" Anko roared.

The band got out of their seats.

"Your concert is in twenty minutes! Get over there and prepare!" Aria mocked as she walked towards the stage.

Anko groaned. "I swear! Those kids will be the death of me!"

"Too much for you Mitarashi?" Renji said smugly.

Anko's head snapped towards Renji. "Abarai! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Same as you, obviously."

"Where's your maggots?"

"In the ground where I like them." Renji replied. "But if you mean my band, they're all here. The boys only."

Anko looked at the group and stared intently at them. She even sniffed a couple of times.

"Smells like a bunch of crap, if you ask me." Anko spat. "You've sure undermined yourself this time, Abarai."

Renji made a shooing motion with his hand. "Yeah sure. But these guys are the most fun I've had since high school. Besides, these guys don't play in clubs. They play on stages in front of thousands of people."

Anko rolled her eyes and walked away from the group towards Celestial Envoy who were now tuning their instruments.

"Okay, how do you know her?" Shikamaru asked.

"High school, and then into college." Renji explained. "She hasn't changed a bit."

"Do you like her?" Naruto blurted.

Renji looked at him like he was crazy. "Hell no! I'd rather die than date that woman. She's off her freaking nut!"

The band chuckled.

"Tell us about it." Temari encouraged.

Renji thought for a moment. "Well, let's just say I was the only one who could outwit her and make her shut up."

The group laughed.

"What do you think, Renji?" Itachi asked. "Is she worse than Azimora?"

Azimora punched Itachi in the arm. Itachi didn't even flinch.

"Probably."

"Nobody's worse than me!" Azimora growled.

"You're not off your nut." Renji pointed out.

Azimora shrugged. "That's true."

The sound of pounding drums echoed through the air. The group turned towards the stage and saw Gaara sitting behind the drum set with a bored look on his face as he played out a wild rhythm that caused him to hit every single drum on the set at different times. Naruto looked almost helpless. After a few more seconds of drumming, Gaara put down his drum sticks and waited.

Kankuro held a bass in his hands and was strumming it casually. Barely any sound came out of it due to the fact that he had the volume low.

Shino had a guitar in his hands and was tuning it carefully.

Ryuu also had a guitar and looked to be playing some kind of melody.

The only person who didn't have an instrument was Aria. She sat in the back corner waiting for the others to get ready.

The DJ spoke to them, and the group nodded their heads and stood up. The DJ walked back to his podium.

"**Attention dancers! We have a live band playing for us tonight, so if I could get all of you to turn your attention towards the stage, and give a warm welcome to Celestial Envoy!**"

There wasn't much applause. That caused The Fifth Element to look around at each other.

"Clearly these guys aren't well known." Shikamaru murmured.

"We won Battle of the Bands way back when." Neji told them. "That's why we got a record deal and were able to publicize ourselves more. Clearly these guys haven't done that yet."

Itachi nodded. "But then again, how did they get an agent?"

"They hail from Suna." Temari told them. "I've been receiving e-mails from Kankuro, and he told me that they had scored themselves an agent about a year ago. I don't know much else, to tell you the truth."

The stage was lit up and the band was clearly ready to go. Aria stood far back from the edge of the stage, clearly glaring down at the people in the front row.

The band began to play. Their guitar was flashy, and their drum patterns were complex. Aria was clearly their singer, as she stood in front of a microphone. Her voice was strong and powerful.

"They sound like Paramore." Itachi said in a singsong voice.

Neji chuckled. "That they do."

Aria did have a good voice, but Tenten thought that she didn't compare to Neji at all. Then again, that was her opinion. Once she put the comparisons to The Fifth Element out of her mind, Celestial Envoy actually was a really good band. She didn't dig the female singer much, but they weren't bad. The crowd seemed to like it, that's for sure.

In the middle of the second song, it was revealed as to why Aria stood so far back from the edge of the stage. Some random man jumped up onto the stage and would've gotten a hold of Aria's ankle if she hadn't kicked the asshole in the forehead. Tenten could see the fury in her eyes from that distance.

The band played four different songs that night. They were incredible when it came to their skill. Without a doubt, their skills were better than The Fifth Element. They could play faster rhythms without missing a beat, and their guitar was jumbled and wild. The crowd loved their music. That much was clear.

The Fifth Element sat stone faced in their seats. Celestial Envoy's music was crowd pleasing, and definitely hard core rock. The Fifth Element still had yet to find their own sound. Celestial Envoy had theirs with the complex guitar, quick rhythms, and strong vocals.

The Fifth Element on the other hand, was all over the map.

Celestial Envoy rejoined the table after fighting their way through the crowd. Aria's face was twisted with fury when they made it back to the table. Anko stuck her face in Renji's face when she got to the table.

"So, can your maggots play like that?"

Renji didn't move an inch and stared her down. He gave no response.

"I thought so." Anko said with a smirk and leaned back.

Sasuke took a deep breath and let out a sigh. He looked towards Celestial Envoy. The band watched him.

Sasuke smirked. "It is on..."

Kankuro's face twisted into a grin. "Just what do you mean by that?"

Sasuke leaned back in his seat. "What do you think, guys? I think we've just found ourselves a worthy rival."

The Fifth Element shot glances at Sasuke before looking back to Celestial Envoy.

Naruto and Gaara eyed each other with small smirks on their faces.

"Are you the drummer?" Gaara asked.

Naruto smirk grew. "Yeah. What of it?"

The two stared each other down for a few more seconds. Then at the same time, they both raised their fists and knocked their knuckles together with grins on their faces.

Shino lowered his shades again and eyed Shikamaru. Shikamaru had a smug smirk on his face.

"You'd better be a decent rival, Nara." Shino put his shades back on.

"You'd better watch your back, Aburame." Shikamaru growled.

"Hm." Shino smirked.

Sasuke and Kankuro stared each other down. They came to a silent agreement, and continued to smirk at each other.

Ryuu and Itachi sat calmly in their chairs, staring at each other.

"You're guitar is all flash, no form." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Ryuu raised an eyebrow. "Who would've thought."

Aria glared at Neji. Neji glared right back. It was a full out staring contest between the two. The group watched the two vocalists, half expecting an explosion to rip through the air right between them. Tenten suddenly noticed the tiny look of amusement playing on Neji's features. Aria was glaring at him, but Neji couldn't care less. In fact, he was laughing at the futility of her glares. That clearly irritated her to no end as she just glared even harder, making Neji smirk even more.

"HMPH!" She huffed and turned away from Neji, her nose in the air.

Neji smirked openly at her. He had just won the battle.

Renji meanwhile sat casually in his chair, gazing out the window while Anko glared at him.

"Don't be a smart ass, Abarai! If our bands are rivals now, the least you can do is acknowledge me!"

"I didn't think you wanted my attention, Anko." Renji said coolly.

Anko's cheeks flushed bright red. "You little maggot..." She growled.

Renji looked towards Celestial Envoy. "So are you guys going to stick around for our concert tomorrow?"

"You bet." Kankuro said with a smirk. "If we've got a rival now, we want to see what we're up against."

"Can't wait." Neji muttered, still smirking at the now red in the cheeks Aria.

"Will you quit smirking at me?" She cried.

Neji continued to smirk. "Oh sorry," he taunted and looked away.

Aria looked furious.

The two bands laughed at the two vocalists. Oh yeah. This was the beginning of a long rivalry.

**A/N: Who's happy now? In comes Gaara! And Shino too! Everybody's happy now! :D and Anko. Thank's for the idea of her, chibi-princessa! You really brought out the evil humour in me! :D **

**Well? Did you like my OC's? I actually created them when I created my own world from scratch to hopefully generate a decent fantasy story, but I haven't gotten around to writing it... Ah, well, here's some info on them!**

**Aria Fyuunade: That's actually what her name is when I created her. She has this huge pride that makes it so she can't show any positive feelings towards someone. If she likes them, she's twice as mean to them as she is to others. Despite all that, she actually has her sweet side that nobody ever sees. She actually does care about the people she likes, but never shows it. She has flaming red hair that she keeps up in a long ponytail that looks almost exactly like a bonfire. Her eyes are so brown, they're red. Yeah, she's similar to Renji. I'll admit that XD.**

**Ryuu Namikaze: His original name was Ryuu Kanade. Ryuu is very soft spoken, and only speaks when he has something to say. He doesn't interact with people very often for a reason that only appears in my story: He's possessed by a demon. In my notes it says he was 14 when a demon attacked and killed his entire family before he could kill it, but the demon bailed and entered his soul. Thus, whenever Ryuu gets really angry or his life is threatened, the demon will take over. I'm going to be showing just a slight bit of this 'demon' later in the story, but it's not actually going to be a demon. It'll be like his inner self, so don't tick Ryuu off. He's cruel and merciless when his inner comes out, which is the exact opposite of who he really is. He's actually a really nice guy, he just over does it sometimes XD. He's one of the few male OC's I've created from scratch, and because of that, I love him very much. He's my brainchild :).**

**As for the rest of Celestial Envoy, I got their name from Okami. There's a character in Okami called Issun, and he's a Poncle from the mini village called Ponc'tan. If any of you have played The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, compare the Poncles to the Minish. They're itty bitty, no bigger than your thumb type things. And the thing about Issun is that he's a celestial envoy. What a celestial envoy does is basically make the humans believe in the gods by basically being messengers from the humans to the gods. I kind of just pulled Celestial Envoy off the top of my head and decided I liked the way that sounded XD. I'll do my best to keep them in character. But who knows? Maybe I'll mess with them a little too.**

**Hug Contest:**

**Me: And we've returned! Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Hn?**

**Me: Oh good, you're still here.**

**Sasuke: You tied me to a chair remember?**

**Me: That I did...that I did...**

**Sasuke: You really like torturing me don't you?**

**Me: Hehehe...it's fun...**

**Sasuke: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Anyway, we have six competitors today.**

**Sasuke: Wow, so Shikamaru's more popular than I am.**

**Me: Well maybe you shouldn't have been an ass in the anime, Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Hey! Don't blame me for that! Blame Kishimoto!**

**Me: Touche...LET'S WAGE WAR ON THE ANIME WORLD!**

**Sasuke: Hypocrite.**

**Me: What?**

**Sasuke: Didn't you just call me an ass for what I did in the anime?**

**Me: Oh yeah that makes sense...Anyway...we have six competitors.**

**Sasuke: In sixth place with 209 words was chibi-princessa.**

**Me: In fifth place with 239 words, was SparkDazzleDuez.**

**Sasuke: In fourth place with 279 words was The MysteriousRed**

**Me: In third place with 350 words was Mollie Babiie.**

**Sasuke: In second place with 386 words was Angelwings228.**

**Me: Last of all, oh if only you had added one more word into your review...you would've beaten SparkDazzleDuez's review back when Neji was up here.**

**Sasuke: It was insane.**

**Me: You probably already know who you are.**

**Sasuke: Get it over with.**

**Me: In first place, with a grand total of 795 words, Sasuke'sbiggestfan.**

**Sasuke: She lived up to that name...**

**Me: Yes she did.**

**Sasuke: Thanks for making me hug a fangirl.**

**Me: *Maniac laughter***

**Sasuke: O.O**

***please stand by***

**Me: Okay, so this chapter target...**

***orange blur shoots by***

**Random voice: IT'S ME! NARUTO UZUMAKI!**

**Me: Oh fine.**

**Naruto: WOOT!**

**Me: I wonder how many long reviews I'm going to get with this one.**

**Naruto: I'll share my ramen with you if you win!**

**Me: You DO mean Ichiraku ramen, right?**

**Naruto: Of course!**

**Me: Well, you heard him! A hug AND Ichiraku ramen if you win. Till next time, this is SilverEyeShinobi, SIGNING OFF!**


	26. Chapter 26: Difficulties

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for my long absence! I've had writers block! But hey, I'M ALIVE PEOPLE!**

**I have not been hit by a bus, or a car, or a train, or an...Over sized eighteen wheeler driven by six golden retriever puppies wearing sunglasses while someone in the passenger seat takes their picture driving down a busy highway in the middle of July with an oil slick trailing behind them because we all know, puppies can't drive an oversized eighteen wheeler while wearing sunglasses and getting their picture taken by someone in the passenger seat while driving down a busy highway in the middle of July with an oil slick trailing behind them! HA! Try to say that really fast.**

**Uh in other news I woke up to cat barf on my desk...so I had to clean that up...yay...good thing it missed the laptop, eh?**

**One more thing...Somehow...by the grace of God, or lack thereof, I developed a knack for poetry and I actually wrote out the lyrics for Just Stay. I know! Amazing! I actually like the way it turned out! Sorry, you have to wait until next chapter :).**

**This chapter is dedicated to chuchuthepichu, EmeraldHeart12, The MysteriousRed, LadyUchiha1994, SnowStar145, chibi-princessa, Katarina Wolffe, rosesecret02, mizzgirlygirl10, Waymirec, Sasukesbiggestfan, Ceri Siracha, ChibiTennie-Chan, Angelwings228, SparkDazzleDuez (Thanks for helping me again :D), Rixclassa, queen of earth.X (You little cheater :P She copied and pasted from my story! Don't do that people! It's CHEATING! XD I was actually waiting for someone to do it, and here it is! XD), Deidara-is-Beast (WHO DREW ME THIS EPICALLY AWESOME PICTURE! I'll post the link at the bottom ), and sumbunnyluvsu77. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! They're like...energy shots! I DON'T KNOW BUT THEY KEEP THIS AUTHOR ALIVE! They keep those creative arteries open in my brain, and they feed oxygen from my real arteries to said creative arteries, and BAM! You get insanity!**

**Thanks again to SparkDazzleDuez for getting me out of that pinch of a Writer's Block...And thanks to Deidara-is-Beast for giving me suggestions on what to do at the concert.**

**BUT THANK YOU EVEN MORE FOR THE PICTURE! Here's the link: deviantart ?qh=§ion;=&q=the+fifth+element+on+tour#/d2v015q Just remove spaces. It's a picture of the band in their outfits from Chapter 12 of The Fifth Element: On Tour! Have I mentioned how much I cried when I saw that picture? I will look at that picture whenever I need a good dose of confidence! HUGS! (and trust me...I don't give those out easily!)**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 26: Difficulties

Tenten opened her eyes and yawned. She looked down at her attire and realized she was still in that outfit she had worn the night before. Nobody in the band had changed when they went to bed.

The band was psyched to have a new rival. They had made that clear really fast. They had seemed nice as well. Except for that Aria girl. She was a bit of a...jerk, if you catch my drift.

Tenten stood up and headed downstairs. Neji wasn't around, so she assumed he'd be downstairs.

"Morning, Neji." Tenten greeted at the sight of Neji still in the tank top from last night. He had taken off his jacket from the night before, so he looked like Zeus all over again. Tenten had to use all of her willpower to keep from swooning.

"Morning." Neji greeted. He was mixing pancakes as usual.

Tenten stood beside him. "Is that all you can make?"

"What?" Neji looked at her.

"Pancakes. It seems to be the ONLY thing you can make."

Neji put down the bowl. "I can make other things. It's just that pancakes are the only thing that keeps this band awake." His arm slid around her waist.

"Fine. When we get off this tour, I want you to make me a nice dinner." Tenten smirked.

Tenten's face went hot as he pulled her close.

"Deal." He murmured. His lips met hers as he pushed her against a wall. She moaned as he deepened the kiss.

She didn't know how long they made out for, but eventually Neji broke it and proceeded to make breakfast.

The band never got much alone time since they've been on tour. Neji would always take advantage of the fact that anyone other than him and Tenten waking up before eight o'clock in the morning was about as foreign as the Mona Lisa with eyebrows. (A/N: the Mona Lisa has no eyebrows.)

Naruto and Hinata had come down the stairs the moment Neji began taking the first pancakes off the griddle.

A good five minutes later, Temari and Shikamaru tore into the room laughing like maniacs.

"What happened?" Tenten asked.

Shikamaru shook his head. Temari couldn't stop laughing.

"Pity the Uchiha brothers." Temari finally gasped.

Shikamaru burst out laughing again.

"What's happening?" Neji asked, now interested.

Temari snorted. "Azimora and Itachi are wrestling on the floor, and Sakura won't let Sasuke get up."

There was suddenly a loud crashing noise that seemed to come through the wall in front of Neji.

"ARGH!" A voice cried.

"Itachi?" Renji chuckled. "Did you just fall down the stairs?"

"No..." Itachi groaned. "Azimora pushed me..."

"I didn't push you!" Azimora cried.

Tenten went to see what had happened and found Itachi lying on the floor, cringing in pain, Azimora and Renji standing over him.

Sasuke and Sakura came down the stairs at that moment. Sakura was clinging to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke looked slightly concerned for his brother.

"Remind me again of the reason you date her?" Sasuke said to Itachi.

Itachi gave a weak chuckle. "A question I am now asking myself at this moment."

Renji held out his hand. Itachi took it and Renji helped him off the ground. Itachi limped into the television room, clutching his side and cringing in pain.

Sasuke was still watching his brother with concern.

_**Flashback...**_

"_Itachi, wake up!" A voice teased._

_Itachi opened one eye and looked at the girl beside him. "Let me sleep." He told her, closing his eye again._

_Azimora jumped on top of him._

"_Hey!" Itachi cried. Azimora pressed her lips against his. Itachi groaned in annoyance. This was NOT the time for this. Itachi turned his head away from her. She took advantage of that to start nibbling the side of his neck._

"_Oh, get lost, Azimora!" Itachi tried to push her off of him._

_Temari and Shikamaru were laughing behind their hands._

"_Well then don't wear muscle shirts, Itachi." Azimora murmured. She unzipped her leather jacket slightly._

"_Aw, great, you're not even wearing anything under that!" Itachi cried. He tried to shove her off again. It didn't work._

_Shikamaru was now laughing into Temari's shoulder. Temari was almost in tears._

"_Sakura, if you don't let me get up now, I'll kill you." Sasuke's annoyed voice groaned._

_Shikamaru lost it._

_Itachi managed to roll over and pin Azimora to the ground. Azimora merely grabbed his ears and pulled his mouth on top of hers. Itachi pulled away from her, but Azimora tackled him to the ground._

_Shikamaru and Temari laughed and left the room._

"_Azimora, leave me alone!" Itachi cried._

_Azimora only giggled at him. The two practically rolled around on the floor. Itachi managed to break free and run for the exit, but here comes Azimora. Itachi fell down, and immediately rolled all the way down the stairs, landing in an ungraceful heap at the bottom._

_Sasuke forced Sakura off him and ran after his brother._

_**Flash-forward**_

Itachi was now sitting on the couch with an icepack on his head.

"I'm sorry, Itachi..." Azimora said honestly.

Itachi groaned. "Say it all you want. I'm not going to forgive you for awhile. I'm still not impressed with you."

Azimora gave him a playful pout. "Aw, come on Itachi."

"Start acting like that and I'll start hating you."

Azimora looked hurt. She walked away from him and sat on a different couch.

Neji handed Itachi a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks." Itachi murmured. He began eating them one handed, tearing the chunks off with his fork instead of cutting them while he held the icepack to his head.

"Where does it hurt?" Sakura asked. She was now out of her morning craziness routine.

"Everywhere." Itachi sighed.

"I'm sorry!" Azimora cried.

"Yeah well, you know what? You need to learn when to get out of my face!" Itachi spat bitterly.

The group was now giving them a huge area to scrap in. They hoped that a dramatic breakup wasn't about to occur. I'm sure Azimora's done bad things to Itachi before, but considering how ticked he seemed at that moment, this was the worst one by far.

"I didn't mean to push you down the stairs..." Azimora sighed. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Just...Leave me alone, okay?" Itachi growled. "I'm not in the mood to take your apologies."

There was a sudden knock behind the group. Neji turned to see Kankuro on Ryuu's shoulders knocking on the window.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Neji cried. He opened the window to see the other members of Celestial Envoy minus their agent.

"Hey! What's happening?" Kankuro asked.

"Give it a rest, Kankuro." Ryuu grunted. "Ask what's up later. Get to the point!"

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"We've come to say hi!" Kankuro cried. "Can we chill out with you for a bit?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Neji asked.

"Can we come in for a bit?" Kankuro asked.

"How did you know this was our bus?"

"Well, the element pictures just screamed The Fifth Element, so we decided to see if it was you." Kankuro explained. "Then I saw you and-WHOA!"

Ryuu collapsed onto the ground. "Damn it, Kankuro, you're heavier than you look!"

"Did you just call me fat?" Kankuro asked.

"Fine. Get in here. We're in the middle of breakfast though." Neji stated.

"Sick, can we eat too?" Kankuro asked.

"Kankuro, you just had twenty waffles!" Ryuu cried. "How are you still hungry?"

Neji closed the window. "Celestial Envoy is here. They want to hang out for a bit." He walked to the front of the bus to open the door for them.

"-Growing man," Kankuro was saying. "I need my nourishment."

"Twenty waffles plus in the morning?" Ryuu asked. "A freaking elephant eats less than you!"

Aria laughed. Neji didn't think that was possible.

"So, hey, you coming in or what?" He asked.

The band filed into the bus.

"YO!" Naruto greeted.

"You didn't bring Mitarashi with you, did you?" Renji asked, a petrified look on his face.

"No." Shino said simply.

Renji sighed with relief. "Good. I get hell from these guys in the morning I don't need it from that chick as well."

The group piled into the crowded television room.

"What happened to you, Uchiha?" Ryuu asked Itachi when he noticed the icepack.

"Don't ask." He spat.

"Anyone else going to answer?" Ryuu asked.

Nobody did.

"Thanks guys." Itachi said honestly.

"You're welcome." Neji told him.

"Why?" Kankuro asked. "Is it embarrassing?"

"No, it's personal." Itachi said simply.

"Got a hangover?"

"NO!" Itachi cried. "Now stop asking!"

"Leave him alone. He didn't wake up pleasantly." Sasuke told Kankuro.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Shino asked.

"Now is as good of a time as ever." Shikamaru muttered.

"What smells so good?" Kankuro asked.

"Seriously, think of something other than food, Kankuro!" Ryuu cried.

"Neji's pancakes." The group said all at once. They started laughing after that.

"Wow, you guys are synced." Kankuro observed.

The group laughed again.

"We're crazy that way." Naruto laughed.

"Hey, let's like...play some video games while you're here." Tenten suggested.

"Like what?" Ryuu asked.

"HALO!" Naruto cried. "We HAVE to play Halo again!"

"I'm in!" Itachi put up his hand.

The entire group soon put up their hands.

"Do you guys know how to play?" Tenten asked as she broke out the controllers again.

"I do." Ryuu said. "So does she." He pointed at Aria.

"Gaara and I know how to play as well." Kankuro stated.

"Shino?" Tenten asked.

"I've played." Shino adjusted his glasses.

Tenten handed out the controllers and the group sprawled out around the room. Celestial Envoy created their own characters. Everyone else kept their original characters.

Temari was 'Sand Dune'.

Hinata was 'Purple People'.

Sakura was 'Cherry Blossom'.

Azimora was 'Death to All'.

Tenten was 'Master of Disaster'.

Shikamaru was 'Planetary Confusion'.

Naruto was 'Orange Juice'.

Sasuke was 'The Fireball'.

Itachi was (wait for it) 'When Meatballs Attack'.

Neji was 'The Unstoppable'.

Shino made his black as basalt and named it 'Death Beetle'.

Kankuro chose black as well and called his 'The Crow'.

Gaara made his red and thought for a few seconds before naming it 'Shukaku'.

Ryuu turned his smoke grey and called it 'Rolling Thunder'.

Aria picked a flaming red colour and named it 'Burn in Hell'.

Ryuu saw it and snorted. "Really?" He asked her.

Aria gave him a look.

Ryuu continued to laugh under his breath.

Tenten chose 'Slayer' and they ended up back in Valhalla again.

The characters popped up all over the map again.

"Slayer." The television announced.

Neji immediately began hunting for his sniper rifle. Two shots were fired and his character went down.

"Gained the lead." The screen announced.

"What the hell?" Neji said to his screen as 'You have just been killed by Burn in Hell' appeared on his screen. "Whoever just killed me, you burn in hell." He announced.

Ryuu started sniggering.

Itachi leapt into a Warthog and began driving around in it.

"NO NO NO NO!" Naruto cried as he had a shoot out with a black Master Chief. He chucked a grenade and ducked behind a rock.

"SHIT!" Kankuro cried as he died.

"Nice language." Temari rolled her eyes and fired at 'Shukaku'. "Gaara, why do you always call yourself 'Shukaku'?"

"Because it's cool." He said simply. He shot at 'Sand Dune' and killed her.

"No fair." Temari pouted.

"GEH HEH! SHUKAKU!" Shino began to laugh manically as he murdered 'Shukaku' with an assault rifle.

"What the bloody hell was that, Shino?" Gaara asked.

"Geh heh heh..." Shino chuckled.

"He's lost it." Aria announced.

Shikamaru found his rocket launcher and began to hunt for targets. He spotted a very tough looking tank creeping across the stage and immediately fired at the top.

"AH!" Hinata cried. "I thought tanks were invincible!"

Neji found the sniper and jumped into a Ghost. He began to tear across the field, mowing down everyone in his path.

Azimora tore towards the moving Ghost in another Ghost and slammed into it. Both vehicles went flipping end over end into the air.

"HOLY CRAP!" Azimora cried.

Neji was howling with laughter. "Let's do that again." He flipped his vehicle over again.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone, get to the center. Watch what happens when you crash two vehicles head on." Neji stated.

Tenten laughed. "I know! It's epic!"

The group watched as the two ghosts tore towards each other. They crashed again and went flipping through the air. The group started laughing.

Next thing they knew the bus went dark. The television turned off, the lights went off, and it became dead silent.

"What just happened?" Temari asked.

Neji stood up and began to walk to the front of the bus. Renji, Kakashi and Yamato were nowhere to be seen.

"Renji?" Neji called through the dark. He went to the area where the drivers sat and went to the bus door. He tried to open the doors. They didn't budge. Neji began to bang on the bus door.

"HEY!" He cried.

"What's going on, Neji?" Itachi was behind him.

"Guys, I think we're locked in." Neji said simply.

Meanwhile, outside of the bus, Renji, Yamato, Kakashi and Anko were standing at the back where there were no windows sniggering with uncontrollable laughter.

"You are evil, Anko." Kakashi sniggered.

Anko shrugged. "I have my ways."

"They're not going to be getting out of there are they?" Renji asked.

Yamato shook his head. "I turned off the hydraulics."

The four adults howled with laughter at the success of their prank.

_**Flashback...**_

_Renji left the kids to play Halo in the television room. Outside he came face to face with Anko. He almost turned and went back into the bus._

"_Are my maggots in there?" Anko asked._

"_Yes they are. They're having a grand old time with my band." Renji told her._

_Anko smirked. "What do you say we lock them in there?"_

_Renji raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

_Yamato and Kakashi stepped out of the bus._

"_Why don't we...kill the power so they can't get out?"_

_Yamato snorted._

_Kakashi looked up from his book._

_The adults looked around at each other._

"_Let's do it." Yamato chuckled. He lead the now sniggering adults around to the back of the bus where the engine block as well as various other necessary things were kept such as the battery that kept everything working..._

_Yamato opened the hatch and reached for the battery. "Hang on..." he crawled inside and flipped a few switches. There was a tiny clicking noise from all the windows on the bus._

_Renji snorted and laughed. "Did you just lock the windows?"_

_Yamato nodded with a smile on his face. He flipped another switch and there was the sound of escaping air as the hydraulic systems were turned off. It would take only five minutes to get them up to shape again, so it was well worth it._

_Yamato climbed out of the bus and went for the battery. He put his hand on the switch._

"_Ready?" He asked._

"_Do it." Renji, Anko and Kakashi said at the exact same time._

_Yamato smirked and flipped the switch into the 'off' position. It moved with a sharp clicking noise._

_The adults smirked at the cries of outrage._

_**Flash-forward...**_

"I feel bad, though." Yamato chuckled as he closed the hatch. "How long should we leave them there?"

Renji looked at his watch. "Their concert is at nine tonight...so..." There was a few beeps as Renji set his watch alarm. "And it's nine o'clock now...So we'll leave them in there for..." Renji began doing math in his head. "Approximately ten hours."

The adults howled with laughter.

"Come on. Let's go tour the city and leave them where we don't have to worry about them." Anko laughed.

"I'm into that." Yamato chuckled. He locked the hatch and they walked into the city.

Inside the bus, the group was sitting on the couches.

"Well this stinks." Azimora sighed.

"This is a prank. I know it is." Neji muttered. "How else could the windows spontaneously lock, the doors spontaneously jam, and the power to spontaneously go out at the same time and be a coincidence. Besides...They're not even BOTHERING to help us...They haven't even tried to get into the bus yet!"

"I know exactly what they're doing!" Aria whispered. "Anko's behind this."

"Ugh..." Kankuro sighed.

"She wants us to break. To go crazy." Aria sat back and crossed her arms.

"All right then. Let's play a game." Naruto suggested.

"Truth, Dare, Double dare, Kiss, Tell or Marriage?" Azimora suggested, her eyes glinting.

The room stared at her.

"Very well then." Tenten sighed. She stood up to grab the paper for the names.

"Oh! But this time, let's make a spinner for the options!" Azimora jumped up and down.

"You do that..." Temari murmured.

Azimora began making a spinner out of a pencil, a paperclip and a piece of paper. She stuck the paperclip to it was in the middle after making the spinner with six equal parts which she labelled with the pencil, and put the pencil in the middle of the paperclip, and flicked the paperclip to make it spin.

"Uh, what are your names again?" Tenten asked Celestial Envoy.

"Shino. S-H-I-N-O." Tenten scribbled the name down. She looked up at Gaara.

"Gaara. G-A-R-R-A." Tenten wrote it down and looked at Ryuu.

"Ryuu. R-Y-U-U." Tenten wrote it down.

"Kankuro. K-A-N-K-U-R-O." Tenten wrote it on the paper and turned her eyes on Aria, not really expecting her to answer.

She did. "Aria. A-R-I-A."

Tenten wrote it down feeling satisfied.

"All right, shall we begin?" Azimora asked.

"What's with the Kiss, Tell or Marriage part?" Kankuro asked.

"Kiss means you have to kiss someone. Tell means you have to tell something. Marriage means you have to say who you want to marry." Shikamaru muttered dully. "I can't believe they did this to us..."

Tenten pulled the first name from the hat. "Ryuu you get to go first."

"Oh great. What do I have to say?" Ryuu asked.

Tenten shook her head. "Nothing. It just means you get to draw first."

"Spin the spinner as well!" Azimora said with a smile. "That way, there's no worry when it comes to what you want to pick!"

Ryuu pulled the spinner towards him and flicked the paperclip. It landed on Tell. Ryuu drew a name from the hat. His brow furrowed as he thought for a few seconds.

"What the heck is the difference between 'Tell' and 'Truth'?" Ryuu asked finally.

"Tell is basically ask a question, they tell a story. Truth is usually a yes or no." Azimora said with a shrug.

"In that case..." His eyes snapped towards Aria. "Aria what's your most embarrassing moment?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "The day I got locked in a bus with a bunch of buffoons and got asked what my most embarrassing moment was during a game of truth or dare."

The group laughed.

Ryuu put Aria's name back in the hat. "Now what?"

"Give it to Aria." Tenten told her. "It's her turn now."

Aria took the hat, and spun the spinner. It landed on Dare. She pulled a name. She rubbed her face for a few seconds. Then she smirked.

"Neji! Go spray paint your hair blue!" Aria told him.

Neji's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding? I have a concert tonight!"

Azimora laughed. "Don't worry, I have washable hair spray! It comes out with a bit of water and soap!"

Neji groaned. Azimora skipped up the stairs and came down with blue hair spray. Azimora showed no mercy on Neji's hair. He barely had enough time to remove the hair tie before the bombardment began. When Azimora was done with him, he looked like a male version of Hinata without all the shine.

"It better come out..." Neji muttered.

Aria and Azimora shared a smirk before Neji took the hat and spun the spinner. He sighed in annoyance when it landed on Kiss.

He drew a name and chuckled.

"Sasuke, kiss Sakura for ten seconds."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke cried.

The room burst out in uncontrollable laughter, even Sakura, who was blushing madly. Ah, yes...Evil ran in his blood... He knew how big of an ego Sasuke had, and he so did not like showing his affection in public, if he liked to show it at all. Heck, he even put a time on it for added cruelty.

"Neji!" Neji looked up at Azimora's raised hand and knew she wanted a high five.

"That hairspray IS washable?"

Azimora nodded. "I promise you that."

"All right then." He high fived Azimora.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Naruto started to chant. Kankuro joined in followed by Gaara, Shino, Ryuu, Hinata, Tenten, Itachi, Azimora, Temari, Neji, Shikamaru, and Aria.

Sasuke's pale cheeks showed a definite blush as he looked away from the group. Sakura kept glancing at Sasuke, waiting for him to hurry up and do it.

Sakura leaned up against him. "Just do it Sasuke." She told him.

Sasuke blushed further. There was only one word in his vocabulary at that moment, and it wasn't a pleasant one. Finally, he decided to screw his ego and just get it over with.

The room cheered when Sasuke planted his lips on Sakura's. They began to count down from ten (in Ryuu's case, in Japanese).

"Ten (ju)! Nine (ku)! Eight (hachi)! Seven (shichi)! Six (roku)! Five (go)! Four (shi)! Three (san)! Two (ni)! One (ichi)!"

Sasuke didn't hang around. The moment they hit zero, he let go of Sakura and turned his head from the group to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Aw, poor Sasuke!" Itachi taunted.

The group began to laugh. Sakura continued to blush. Celestial Envoy didn't see exactly what was funny.

"Sasuke has the biggest ego out of all the people I have ever known." Neji laughed, explaining what was so funny. "And if there's one thing he hates, its public displays of affection."

"You shut up, Neji." Sasuke grumbled.

The group laughed again.

Neji handed Sasuke the spinner and the hat. Sasuke, who still had a pink tinge to his cheeks flicked the spinner. It landed on Truth. Sasuke drew a name. He sighed in disappointment.

"Shino what's your favourite thing to do?" Sasuke asked dully.

"Sit in a cloud of mosquitoes."

Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"Are you serious?" Itachi stared at Shino. "I spend my whole life, running away from those things, and you sit in clouds of them?"

Shino shrugged. "They need the blood anyway."

"I know. He's crazy." Kankuro rolled his eyes.

Shino took the spinner and the hat and flipped the spinner. It landed on Tell. He reached in the hat and drew a name.

"Itachi, what is your biggest fear and how have you lived it?" Shino asked.

"Besides mosquitoes?"

Shino stared him down.

Itachi sighed. "I can't stand heights, but these buffoons put me on Behemoth."

The group howled with laughter.

"You screamed like a girl!" Sasuke laughed.

"Shut up..." Itachi muttered. He snatched up the spinner and hat and spun the spinner. It landed on Kiss again. Itachi sighed. "Curse my luck."

The room laughed.

Itachi silently prayed for someone he could laugh at, and ended up with Tenten. He ran a hand through his hair and thought about it. Neji would be ticked if she kissed anyone else but him, as everyone knew their relationship, but would their reactions be comedy worthy?

Sasuke looked over Itachi shoulder.

"Get revenge for me, and make it a make out session." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi laughed.

Neji and Tenten meanwhile stood near where Itachi and Sasuke were plotting.

"He drew you." Neji whispered in her ear.

Tenten nodded. He had sharp eyes that could pick up anything. Tenten meanwhile had sharp ears that could pick up anything, and it just so happened that she heard Sasuke's suggestion. She whispered that in Neji's ear, only earning a smirk from him.

The fact was that Neji and Tenten were not ashamed of their relationship. Neji wasn't like Sasuke who had developed that love-no-one attitude right through high school and hadn't bothered to drop it due to his huge ego that he had always had. Neji was more open, but he still didn't like fan girls. Tenten on the other hand, he loved, and he wasn't ashamed of that fact, and neither was Tenten. If they wanted a show, they just had to watch.

Itachi and Sasuke shared a laugh before Sasuke went back to his seat. Itachi was now smirking, as was Sasuke.

"Tenten, make out with Neji." Itachi ordered.

There was a chorus of 'oooooh's from all around the room.

Tenten smirked. "That's it? There isn't a time limit or nothing?"

Neji snorted. He didn't expect that part.

"Twenty seconds."

Sasuke laughed and Itachi pulled out his iPod and set the timer.

Neji looked at Sasuke. "Is this some kind of revenge plot?"

"Maybe." Sasuke smirked.

"Well, I don't think it's working." Neji smirked and turned towards Tenten as her hand grabbed the back of his neck.

Their lips crashed together and Neji slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Tenten leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss, feeling Neji shudder as her tongue slid between his lips.

Neji's hand slid into her hair as he caressed her tongue with his. She unconsciously moaned in pleasure. Neither of them cared that the entire room had their eyes on them, and that some of them were now turning away, covering their ears as they tried to block out the passionate scene.

Neji slid his lips down the side of Tenten's neck and gave her a hickey before pressing his lips into hers again.

"Okay, that's enough!" Itachi cried at the thirteen second mark. He stopped the timer not wanting it to go any further.

Neji and Tenten broke apart smirking at the now red in the face group.

"Think we over did it?" Neji whispered in Tenten's ear.

"Nah," Tenten laughed.

Ryuu was pinching his nose. "I'm just going to pretend that never happened and move on."

Temari snorted and gave an uneasy laugh.

"That felt like I was intruding on something, man!" Kankuro chuckled.

"Just shut up, Kankuro." Gaara muttered.

Tenten spun the spinner and smirked when it landed on Marriage.

"Ooooh," the group hummed. They had used exactly the same note and the same progressions, so it came out like a synchronised rumble that made your chest vibrate.

Tenten pulled a name. "Ryuu! Who are you going to marry?" She asked.

Aria snorted. Then she laughed.

Ryuu had a definite blush on his face. He clearly had someone in mind.

"Come on, Ryuu. Just say it. Over half the people in here doesn't know who she is." Aria laughed.

"Yeah, but they do..." Ryuu grumbled, gesturing to his band.

"Ah, no way!" Kankuro cried. "It's not HER is it?" He laughed.

"Who's her?" Sakura asked.

"Don't say it." Ryuu growled.

"La la la la laaaa," Aria sang with a hand on her chest.

Ryuu blushed further.

"It's not you is it?" Temari asked Aria.

Aria shook her head. "I'd kill him if it was."

The group chuckled.

"Just come out and say it, Ryuu, or I'll say it for you," Aria sang in a teasing voice.

Ryuu grumbled something unintelligible, but it sounded strangely like an insult.

"Who is it Ryuu?" Kankuro taunted.

Ryuu seemed determined not to speak.

Aria giggled girlishly. It was kind of scary to listen to. "Ah, mee." She said in a high pitched voice.

Ryuu shot her a look.

Gaara looked at Ryuu with a twisted grin on his face. "Ami? Seriously?" He cried.

Ryuu grumbled again.

Gaara burst out laughing.

"Shut up...just shut up..." Ryuu grumbled.

"Who's Ami?" Azimora laughed.

"Don't say it." Ryuu growled.

"Ryuu's girlfriend." Kankuro laughed.

Now it was Shino's turn to look at Ryuu. "How long have you been dating HER?" He cried.

"Just shut up!" Ryuu cried.

Neji stared warily at Ryuu. His fists were clenched in his lap with a white knuckle grip and he was quivering slightly. Oh yeah...he was mad.

"About five years?" Kankuro looked towards Aria. "What do you think?"

"Five years sounds right."

"I didn't know you were dating Ami!" Shino cried. "Why haven't I heard of this?"

"Hey, I didn't know either." Gaara snorted.

"He's been dating her for awhile." Kankuro laughed. "Ryuu and Ami sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S GAH!"

He didn't finish his taunt as Ryuu had literally jumped him and pinned him to the floor.

"You shut your fucking mouth or I'll shut it for you!" Ryuu snarled.

Aria, Gaara, and Shino had jumped off the couch and were watching Ryuu warily.

"Ryuu..." Aria said softly.

"I'm sorry!" Kankuro cried, a look of fear on his face.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ryuu roared. He raised his fist.

"RYUU!" Shino, Gaara and Aria cried at the same time.

Ryuu looked up at them, his face twisted with fury.

"Well FUCK YOU TOO!" He cried. He got off Kankuro and swung for Aria who just barely dodged it.

Neji reacted first. He grabbed Ryuu and put him in a choke hold before pinning him to a wall.

"Stop it...They were just joking around..." Neji growled.

"Joking my ass!" Ryuu cried. "How many fucking times did I tell them to fucking drop it?"

"They've dropped it now!" Neji growled. "Besides, a joke is no reason to attack your band mates!"

Ryuu's leg swung around and hooked Neji's ankle before kicking it slightly so he lost his balance. Ryuu took advantage of the momentary weakness to break out of Neji's hold and slam a fist into the side of his face.

Neji grunted in surprise and fell to the ground.

"RYUU!" Aria cried. "Shit..." She pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number.

Ryuu grabbed Neji by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground to pin him to a wall.

"Listen, you little shit. You don't know anything about me..."

Neji had a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth, as Ryuu's punch had split the inside of his cheek open.

"You know nothing about me...So what gives you the right to tell me what's right and what's wrong?"

"Well, why don't we just sit down and get to know each other then?" Neji whispered through a mouthful of blood.

Ryuu's eyes flashed as he glared at Neji. He pressed his fist into Neji's throat.

Itachi, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke reacted this time, taking a step forward to protect Neji.

Gaara stopped them. "You don't want to do that. Aria's got it covered.

Neji coughed a couple of times, the blood dribbling down his chin.

Aria suddenly held out her cell phone towards Ryuu, and a cry of 'RYUU STOP IT!' tore from the phone.

Ryuu's head snapped towards the voice. He narrowed his eyes at Aria.

"Don't you bring her into this!" He cried.

_Ryuu...please..._ The voice came out of the phone. It was pleading and almost scared, and most certainly female.

Neji sighed as he felt Ryuu's grip relaxing. Still, he stood there, taking deep breaths to re oxygenate his body.

Ryuu finally let go of Neji and he walked away from the group and into the other room.

Aria sighed and brought the phone back to her ear. "Thank you."

Tenten and Sakura had rushed to Neji's aid, wiping the blood off his chin. Sakura gave him a cup of salt water to swish around in his mouth. He cringed at the taste and the pain it sent through the gash in his mouth.

"No, he's done it five times now. This is just the first time we needed to call you." Aria whispered.

Sakura examined the cut at the front of his mouth where his canine teeth had pierced his skin when Ryuu had punched him. He had a bruise forming on his cheek as well, which Tenten was a little annoyed at.

"Yeah, we're going to Airisu next...All right, I guess we'll see you there then?" Aria paused. Then she walked to where Ryuu had gone before coming back half a second later. "He's lying down now, so don't worry...all right, bye..." She closed the phone and sighed.

"What the hell just happened?" Itachi whispered.

Aria sighed and shook her head. "He's been like that ever since his family died. His family was murdered in their own house, and Ryuu fought and killed said murderer, though he was brutally injured. He survived, however but not without scars." Aria rubbed her face. "I'm guessing that when Ryuu fought off his family's killer, he developed _that_ side of him. Now whenever he gets angry, or feels threatened, he turns into _that_ and just..." Aria sighed.

"Loses control." Gaara finished.

"So who was that you were on the phone with?" Naruto asked.

"Ami." Aria said simply. "We didn't bring her with us because we didn't expect Ryuu to turn violent like that. Usually he just bares his teeth and spits profane words while we hold him back and drag him from the situation, but usually we could keep him under control."

"Wait...isn't Ami his girlfriend?" Sakura asked, trying to put two and two together.

Aria nodded. "She's the only one who can stop his rages dead in its tracks. I don't know how or why, but all I know is that hearing her voice stops his rage." Aria looked towards her band. "She's going to join us for the rest of the trip. She'll be meeting us in Airisu."

"Airisu?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "But we're going there next."

"Oh really?" Kankuro blinked. "Well then I guess we get to stick together a little longer, eh?"

Sakura gave Neji an icepack to put on his swelling cheek. He had a bruise forming on his cheekbone.

"Are you going to be alright, Neji?" Itachi asked.

Neji nodded. "My cheek is just going to hurt for the next eternity. It sucks that people are going to think I picked a fight with someone."

"Technically, you did." Shino adjusted his glasses. "It's idiotic to try and stop Ryuu when he's in a rage."

"Well thanks for letting me know." Neji muttered bitterly.

The group chuckled.

"This better go away in time for the concert."

**A/N: Sooo? Worth the wait? I decided to make the group get to know each other by playing truth or dare. As you can see, it didn't exactly end well. But now, you have seen Ryuu's demon. I adapted it so that his eyes don't turn red, and various other things. Demon Ryuu is more smirk and laugh at other people's pain, so basically, it was changed to fit the story. Instead of making him more evil, I made him violent and angry. In the story that I created Ryuu for, there actually is a character named Ami who has always been able to put Ryuu's demon at bay, and he falls in love with her because of that. As for Aria's 'la la la la laaaa' line earlier, Ami usually sings to get Ryuu to calm down. You'll get more about her later.**

**Hug Contest!**

**Me: and we're back,**

**Naruto: HEY SASUKE!**

**Me: *sweat drop***

**Naruto: HEY SASUKE!**

**Sasuke: What, dobe?**

**Naruto: How was the hug from your fan girl?**

**Sasuke: I don't want to talk about it...**

**Naruto: OOooh, was that a blush I saw?**

**Sasuke: NO!**

**Me: *rotating wrists while watching the two duke it out***

**Sasuke: DOBE!**

**Naruto: TEME!**

**Sasuke: DOBE!**

**Naruto: TEME!**

**Me: SHUUUUUT UUUUUUUUP!**

**Sasuke, Naruto: *staring at me with wide eyes***

**Me: *points at Sasuke* You, go...**

**Sasuke: *backs away in terror***

**Me: GO!**

**Sasuke: AHH, *runs***

**Me: *looks at Naruto***

**Naruto: *flinches under gaze***

**Me: *sweetly* Now let's find out the concert winner!**

**Naruto: *sweat drops***

**Me: Today, we have ten contestants!**

**Naruto: In tenth place we have Katarina Wolffe with 118 words.**

**Me: In ninth place we have EmeraldHeart12 with 197 words.**

**Naruto: In eighth place we have SnowStar145 with 258 words.**

**Me: In seventh place we have chibi-princessa with 263 words.**

**Naruto: In sixth place we have Ceri Siracha with 330 words!**

**Me: She had this cute little skit too!**

**Naruto: *scratches head awkwardly and blushes slightly***

***please stand by***

**Hinata: *blush* Um…H-here, Naruto-kun…I wrote a three-page review for you…**

**Naruto: Really? Wow, that's so cool, Hinata! You're the best!**

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun…**

**Naruto: *hugs Hinata* Looks like you win!**

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun… *faints***

**Naruto: HINATA? Are you okay? HINATA!**

**Neji: *furious* WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COUSIN? **

**Naruto: I didn't do anything! She just fainted!**

**Neji: …you really are a moron.**

**Naruto: *glare* Man, Neji, you're almost as bad as Sasuke-bastard!**

**Sasuke: I'm offended.**

**Naruto: I said ALMOST as bad, bastard! NO ONE'S as bad as you are!**

**Sasuke: *eye twitch* Loser.**

**Naruto: BASTARD!**

***please stand by***

**Naruto: SOMEHOW Hinata's virtual three paged review got beaten.**

**Me: That was the scariest part...**

**Naruto: O.O**

**Me: In fifth place with 376 words was The MysteriousRed.**

**Naruto: In fourth place with 383 words was rosesecret02.**

**Me: in third place with 525 words was Waymirec!**

**Naruto: In second place with a...holy hell WE HAVE A NEW RECORD!**

**Me: NEW RECORD! 1,052 words!**

**Me, Naruto: WOOOOOOO!**

***Confetti popping everywhere***

***please stand by***

**Me: *coughs up a piece of confetti* SO!**

**Naruto: In second place with *deep breath* one thousand and fifty two words is...Deidara-is-Beast!**

**Me: And in first place...O.O ANOTHER NEW RECORD?!**

**Naruto: REALLY?!**

**Me, Naruto: WOOOOOOOO!**

***Confetti popping everywhere***

***please stand by***

**Naruto: *looks like he's choking***

**Me: *pulls the Heimlich manoeuvre on Naruto***

**Naruto: BLEEEGCH! *a horde of confetti spews from his mouth***

**Me: So! Our new record is...1,305!**

**Naruto: One thousand, three hundred and five? HOLY SH*Beeeeeeeeeeep***

**Me: Naruto, you cannot swear on national television!**

**Naruto: Then why can Itachi do it?**

**Itachi: Because I'm badass.**

**Naruto: What are you doing here?**

**Itachi: I have yet to figure that out myself.**

**Me: ANYWAY! In first place with 1,305 words-**

**Itachi: Holy shit...**

**Naruto: See?**

**Me: *clears throat* ANYWAY! *glares at both Naruto and Itachi***

**Naruto: *backs away in chair***

**Itachi: *stands his ground***

**Me: The winner in first place with 1,305 words, spanning over at total of FOUR count em, FOUR pages...ChibiTennie-Chan! Let's give a big hand!**

**Naruto: Aww! So I have to pay for her ramen?!**

**Me: If that's what it says on her review, than that's the way it is!**

**Itachi: Reviewers know all, Naruto. Reviewers know all. They're the gods who keep us alive!**

**Naruto: How do they do that?**

**Itachi: Well, let's just say...without reviews, the Manga known as Naruto wouldn't get publicity...then there would be no Naruto! No US! But with reviews, they can turn that Manga into an ANIME! And WHAMMO! A whole new generation of people watching our show. Then we end up on Fan fiction dot net, then we get even more reviews, especially in SilverEyeShinobi's story...**

**Naruto: Okay I get it.**

**Itachi: Are you sure?**

**Naruto: No.**

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Naruto: TEME!**

**Me: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?!**

**Sasuke: GAH! I'm SORRY! *runs***

**Itachi: So why am I here?**

**Me: Because, Itachi-san, you're the last one left!**

**Itachi: Oh.**

**Me: Second, because I had three reviews from the last chapter telling me that they were going to go all out when you were the target.**

**Itachi: Hell.**

**Me: So now, you're going to be the next person that gets hugged.**

**Itachi: *blinks* NOOOOOOOO! *Falls to knees***

***please stand by***

**Me: *coughs* Feeling better Itachi?**

**Itachi: *lying on the floor* oh yeah. Much better.**

**Me: Good. SO! LONGEST REVIEW GETS TO HUG ITACHI!**

**Itachi: Let's see if you can make it to TWO THOUSAND this time.**

**Me: Itachi...Two thousand words is too big to make it the minimum.**

**Itachi: *shrugs***

**Me: Until next time! SilverEyeShinobi! Signing off!**


	27. Chapter 27: Rairaku

**A/N: I'm back, and as promised, in this chapter you will get the chance to read the lyrics to Just Stay which I wrote out only yesterday (yesterday when I wrote this :P. That was at least a week ago) in a sudden and random spout of song writing genius. Where it came from, I am clueless, but I LOVE the outcome. It's EXACTLY what I had imagined it to sound, it's exactly what I wanted the lyrics to be about, and I am so damned PROUD of it. :D You'll just have to read towards the concert though :). TEE HEE! Not only that, but in my long absence I wrote out **_**Pop Rocks**_**. I love the result to that as well. (P.S. I wrote it just now.). So you get two songs today! Forgive me :)?**

**This chapter is dedicated to sumbunnyluvsu77, Katarina Wolffe, DarkAngel2098, Waymirec, SparkDazzleDuez (I didn't use the idea we came up with for this chapter. A three day break gave me a great idea!), Sasukesbiggestfan, Deidara-is-Beast, EmeraldHeart12, queen of earth.X (did I get it right this time? *puppy dog eyes*), ChibiTennie-Chan, chuchuthepichu (MORE PLEASE! :O You always seem to say that :P...or you just say...MOAR! XD), AngelWings228 (Next time, put the review on the right chapter...I let it slide, but next time...Yeah.), MollieBabiie, rosesecret02, night dae, Panda-Lover35 (greetings! I'm a POLAR BEAR LOVER! :D Heck, I AM one! :D RAWR!), The MysteriousRed, and Dusk Neko4 (A big welcome to you as well!). To those of you who reviewed AFTER I wrote out the last hug contest part (due to the fact that I write the hug contest before I so much as start the chapter) chibi-princessa, and .BAHAHIMALOSER., bright-rebellious, AnimeCrazed121, and Six Shoutouts. *sigh* I don't want to re write the hug contest part because I like the way it turned out. To .BAHAHIMALOSER. I would hate to see such a huge review go to waste, so if you want you can re submit it next chapter. This is a onetime thing! ...most likely...XD**

**I noticed the mixed emotions about Ryuu from your reviews. Because of that, I now realize that Ryuu is one of those things where you either love it, or you hate it, there's no in between. Unless, some of you just decided that you're going to pull one of those 'No Comment' things, and currently just tolerate his presence. :P Ah well. I love Ryuu :). My first male OC. I'm proud of him :D**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 27: Rairaku

The lights came back on suddenly, and randomly while the group was just chilling around the bus. They hardly took notice other than to say, "Hey the lights came on."

When Renji, Yamato, Kakashi and Anko entered the bus, they were shocked at what they found.

Kankuro and Sasuke were having a foosball war, the little soccer ball going everywhere except in the nets with Gaara, Shino, Aria, Itachi, Naruto, Sakura, Temari and Azimora watching in awe. Shikamaru lay in a beanbag chair snoozing peacefully, and Ryuu was swinging calmly in one of the hammocks, just staring at the ceiling. Neji, Tenten and Hinata were in the books reading whatever they were holding. Tenten was still reading the book that she had gotten back in that Yukitake book store, and was loving every page of it.

Renji took one look at Neji and just about threw a fit.

"What the hell happened to you?" he cried at the sight of the purple bruise on Neji's cheek. "And why the hell is your hair blue?"

Azimora laughed. "Truth or dare."

"Oh." Renji said as if that explained everything. "But what about the bruise?"

"Sorry." Ryuu's tired voice sighed from the corner. "Lost my mind."

Renji looked from Ryuu to Neji and back to Ryuu.

"So you...punched Neji?"

"Sorry." Ryuu said again. "I wasn't in my right mind."

Anko sighed. "Ryuu you need to stay in control of your emotions."

Ryuu looked guilty.

Anko ran a hand through her hair. "ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS!" She roared.

The group jumped.

"Time to go!"

Kankuro sighed. "We'll finish this later." He glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke merely smirked at him.

When Celestial Envoy was gone, Renji ordered Neji to stand up so he could look at the bruise on his cheek.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Only if you touch it."

Renji sighed. "Your fans are going to think you got in a fight or something."

"Technically I did." Neji murmured.

"Hey, just say that I did it!" Itachi called.

The group laughed.

"That sounds oddly believable..." Sasuke murmured.

The group laughed.

"All right, get ready." Renji ordered. "And dress in something awesome as Celestial Envoy is going to be watching us."

"Yes," The band said in a monotone as they went up the stairs.

"Guys, we need some ideas for a comedy act." Itachi announced when they were upstairs.

"We should use duct tape." Sasuke suggested. "We can roll you up in it, Itachi."

"Ah ha ha ha, NO." Itachi said sternly.

"Can we tape you to a wall then?" Naruto asked.

"No." Itachi muttered.

Naruto looked towards Shikamaru. "Shika?"

"No."

Naruto sighed. "Neji?"

Neji looked at Naruto. "Tape me to a wall?"

"Mmm, well I'd like to roll you up in it..."

Neji smirked. "I like your attitude."

"So I can do it?"

"Sure. Just don't get it in my hair, or I'll kill you."

Naruto whooped and jumped in the air.

"What else can we do with duct tape?" Sasuke asked.

"Duct tape can lift a car!" Itachi cried enthusiastically.

"Where are we going to get a car?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi opened his mouth as if to respond, and let it close again. "I don't know."

"Come on. Let's get ready." Shikamaru stated simply.

"Guys..." Naruto was staring at the wall, his eyes blank. The band new this look. Naruto only got that look when his stupid side took a back seat to the real genius that was hidden away in his mind.

"What?"

"I have an idea..."

Downstairs, the group was wondering just what the hell was going on up there. They had been upstairs for the last three hours doing hell knows what. Renji went upstairs to see what was going on, and he came back down laughing his head off. He gave the girls one of those 'you don't want to know' looks before collapsing onto a beanbag chair and killing himself laughing.

The boys came back down another hour later in something that made the girls kill themselves laughing.

"Is that...DUCT TAPE?!" Tenten cried, looking at the groups new matching outfits. They had made themselves a duct tape suit complete with ties, and top hats.

"Wait a second..." Temari stared suspiciously at the suits. "You just took the suits from Barabana and covered them with duct tape, didn't you?"

The group laughed and smiled while nodding.

Renji was howling with laughter. Nobody laughed harder than Renji. Still, his laughter was incredibly contagious and soon, everyone was rolling on the floor laughing because of the way Renji laughed.

The laughing fit was done in about five minutes. By then, everyone had tears streaming down their faces.

"We can still take it off though. We've got our epic outfits so, yeah." Itachi chuckled.

The band filed out of the bus and the girls took their places in the television room to watch the concert live on KM TV.

"Okay, what's today's line up?" Naruto asked, twirling his drumsticks.

"_Pop Rocks_, as always," Shikamaru murmured, tuning his guitar. "Then we'll play_ It Never Ends, _then_ Rise, _and_ Just Stay._"

"Sounds like a plan." Sasuke murmured.

"We really need some new songs, guys." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Working on it." Neji sighed. "Relax."

"Okay, so we're all prepared to do an all duct tape show?" Itachi asked.

Naruto whipped out his giant roll of duct tape. "Check."

Everyone else showed off theirs.

Renji walked in at that moment.

"You still have duct tape?" He asked.

The group chuckled and nodded.

"Hey, Renji," Naruto said suddenly. "Can we tape you to a wall?"

Renji laughed. "Sure!"

Naruto whooped.

Renji chuckled. "You're on in three minutes."

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Itachi began to tune their instruments. Naruto merely began to flip his drumsticks around. Neji never had anything to do in the final few minutes before the concert started other than to psyche himself up for the event.

When the lights went off three minutes later, the band walked out onto the stage. They hooked up their instruments and got ready to play.

Sasuke dragged his rack of fireworks onto the stage with him. Everyone gave him a wide berth. Behind the rack, Sasuke lit the fuse and watched it burn up slowly. He had tied the fuses together so that the fireworks would set off at different times. The band had written a no vocals song around it so they could screw around with the fireworks. When Sasuke lit the fuse, Itachi played a low note on the guitar and let it ring out dramatically.

Neji had borrowed Itachi acoustic guitar and was playing a mysterious tune while Shikamaru and Itachi bent their notes on the guitar making _wah wah wah_ sounds. Naruto slammed his drumsticks on the snare and did a drum roll.

The first firework shot off and the moment it exploded the band broke into epic music where fireworks shot off in perfect sync with the music. The crowd was roaring with excitement.

Finally, the grand finale shot into the sky in the form of five circular fireworks as the guitar reached its max volume and began to fade out after the fireworks had gone out.

Silence ensued, and without hesitation, the band broke into _Pop Rocks._

"_**POP ROCKS!**_" the band cried as the loud guitar, simple drums and rapid bass chords cut through the air for several seconds. Neji stepped forward as the music changed to chunky guitar, and rhythmic bass. He let it ring out for a few seconds before starting.

"_Listen up now, do you hear that sound,_

_That rapid beat; now we jump like clowns,_

_Who gives a damn what everyone thinks?_

_If they say a word, we'll raise a stink!_

"_Why? Because this is our time,_

_So get out here and please don't hide,_

_So what if none of us can dance?_

_Just bounce around like there's ants in your pants!_"

The guitar increased pitch like a jet engine going into after burn.

"_**POP ROCKS!**_" The band cried.

"_Everybody scream and shout,_" Neji sang.

"_**POP ROCKS!**_"

"_It's madness, we'll just blow this house,_"

"_**POP ROCKS!**_"

"_There's no sense in staying at the side,_"

"_**POP ROCKS!**_"

"_Put your hands to the sky!_"

The guitar decreased in pitch like a bike tire grazing concrete after spinning really fast.

"_Verse two comes to steal the show,_

_Sparks fly; that amp is going to blow,_

_When someone pulls that big red bell,_

_We'll all be ready to run like hell!_

"_But look at us; we're going to stay,_

_Tomorrow we'll sleep the day away,_

_Rock this town to the break of dawn,_

_Tomorrow we'll be moving on!_"

The guitar's made that jet engine sound.

"_EVERYBODY SAY!_" Shikamaru screamed.

"_**POP ROCKS!**_"

"_Everybody scream and shout,_"

"_**POP ROCKS!**_"

"_It's madness, we'll just blow this house,_"

"_**POP ROCKS!**_"

"_There's no sense in staying at the side,_"

"_**POP ROCKS!**_"

"_Put your hands to the sky!_" Neji held the note increasing in pitch and volume through the note before cutting it off with an 'ARGH!'

He stepped back as Shikamaru took off with the solo. After five seconds, he passed it to Sasuke who bounced it around for three seconds before passing it to Itachi for his shred solo. Five seconds later, Shikamaru and Itachi tag teamed for the duet, playing it as Naruto pounded out a distinct, powerful yet simple rhythm while Sasuke did four on the floor (one note per beat). They played that for thirty seconds before Shikamaru and Itachi trilled their guitars, letting it fade out as Naruto pounded his drums to smithereens. Finally, Naruto brought down his drumsticks onto the crash symbols as Shikamaru, Itachi and Sasuke dragged their picks across all strings to make a _WHAM _noise.

The crowd roared. The band went still as the lights faded just enough so that you could still see the band, but a spotlight could shine down to emphasize something.

When it was dead silent, a spotlight came on with a click and Shikamaru stepped into the light, shielding his eyes dramatically from the light.

The crowd was silent. The Fifth Element knew how to hold a crowd.

"Duct tape." Shikamaru said, holding up the giant roll. The crowd chuckled. "Originally created by the army in World War Two, it was used to seal up ammunition casings, and do quick repairs on jeeps, firearms and even aircrafts. Simply put it, this stuff is tough." There was a _KCH_ as Shikamaru yanked the duct tape and peeled a strip off. "You can lift a car with it if you have enough."

_KCH_ Naruto stepped into the light. "You can build a boat from scratch with it."

_KCH _in came Sasuke. "You can use it to hold a potato cannon together."

_KCH_ here comes Itachi. "Heck, you can BUILD a cannon with it."

_KCH _Neji stepped in last. "But...Probably one of the greatest uses of duct tape ever..." He bit off a chunk. "Is to silence someone who shouldn't be talking." He slapped it on Naruto's mouth.

"MMMM!" Naruto cried. He looked like he was laughing.

The crowd was laughing.

The spotlight faded out dramatically, and in the darkness the band ran to their instruments. The soft, sad sound of the synthesizer generated piano of _It Never Ends _began to play. The crowd cheered.

One spotlight landed on Neji as he sang the first verse. As the bass picked up, Sasuke got a spotlight. The chorus began.

After the chorus, Naruto began to tap out that slow rhythm on the drums, getting his own spot light. Verse two began. It was slightly louder than the last verse. When the second chorus arrived, the guitar joined into the mix for a little more drama. The guitar continued to play in a solo after the chorus ended. Neji sang the final chorus and ended the song. The crowd broke into their usual cheers, putting away their cell phones and lighters.

The band stepped forward again in a line.

"How do you like our outfits?" Naruto asked after tearing off the duct tape in an overly dramatic, yet hilarious, way. He now had a red slash across his mouth.

The crowd whooped.

"They're made of duct tape!" Naruto cried.

The crowd went silent with awe.

"Liar," Itachi growled. "We took a regular suit and covered it with duct tape!"

The crowd laughed.

"So that's yet another use for the seemingly useless duct tape!" Shikamaru cried triumphantly, holding the duct tape in the air. "Now, let us test its strength!" he cried.

"RENJI!" the band cried.

The crowd cheered as Renji stepped out on stage. He waved at the crowd for a few seconds. Yamato and Kakashi came on stage with a mobile wall and a chair.

"So now!" Neji called dramatically. "Our agent Renji has graciously allowed us to tape him to a wall using duct tape!"

The crowd roared as Renji got up on the chair and leaned against the wall, the wheels now firmly locked in place.

The sound of duct tape and constant laughter was heard as Renji was slowly taped to the wall. When they stepped back to admire their handy work, only Renji's head was still visible. He was looking down at himself.

"This is fun!" Renji laughed. "I feel like I'm defying gravity!"

_FGGGGGGGGHF_  
Renji looked up. "NO!" He cried, laughing at the can of whipped cream in each of The Fifth Element's hands. Neji held a paper plate and Itachi had just loaded it with whipped cream.

Neji held the plate up to the crowd. They cheered. Neji walked over to the crowd.

"No hard feelings?" Neji asked.

"You're lucky I'm not lactose intolerant." Renji chuckled. He snapped his eyes shut as Neji smacked the plate into his face. The crowd whooped.

Renji opened his eyes and opened his mouth to emphasize the point that he was now coated in whipped cream. All you could see was the dots of his eyes and mouth.

The band was putting whipped cream on their fingers and eating it.

"If you keep eating that, you're going to get sick." Renji stated.

Itachi walked over to Renji and began to paint something with whipped cream on the duct tape that covered him. When he stepped away a couple minutes later, the crowd howled with laughter. Even Renji laughed when he looked up to the giant screen to see what Itachi had written on him.

"_My name is Renji Abarai, and I stupidly let myself get duct taped to a wall by The Fifth Element."_

Naruto came out dragging a pressure washer behind him.

"OH COME ON GUYS!" Renji laughed. He closed his eyes as the presser washer sprayed him, washing off the whipped cream. Afterwards, Naruto sprayed the crowd. There were a few screams of anger, but mostly cheers.

Itachi and Sasuke worked together to pull Renji off the wall. He got off the wall after five minutes and walked to the front of the stage, spun once to show off his new attire, and began to pull it off, leaving the sheet of duct tape behind when he went backstage.

The band ignored the duct tape and played _Rise_. When the song was over, Itachi and Sasuke approached Neji from behind.

"Neji Hyuuga, you're under arrest!" Sasuke said in a bold voice.

"W-What?" Neji cried. This was unexpected.

"Hands behind your back!" Itachi ordered, grabbing Neji's arms and putting them behind his back.

There was the sound of duct tape as Sasuke taped up Neji's wrists.

"Guys, that's going to hurt when it comes off!" Neji protested. They stepped back and Neji looked over his shoulder at his firmly taped hands. "Are you going to get this off of me?" Neji asked.

The band laughed and shook their heads.

Neji shrugged. "Whatever." He crouched down low and stepped backwards through his arms, bringing them back up in front of him. The crowd cheered.

Neji rotated his wrists to loosen the duct tape a little bit, twisting it around so he had a little more freedom with his hands.

"I don't have any scissors on me, so it looks like I'm going to have to sing the last song with my hands taped together." Neji muttered.

The band laughed, as did the crowd. When all was quiet, the soft guitar of _Just Stay_ began to play. Five seconds later, the volume was cranked with a simple drum solo and bass line. Another five seconds later, it died down, similar to the sound of an echo.

"_Sitting in my bedroom, staring at the floor,_

_I can always count on you to walk in the door,_

_But maybe I don't want you here,_

_And yet you still come near,"_ Neji paused. _"And then I ask you,"_

"_Why can't you leave me be?__"_ Itachi joined in with the harmony.

"_And you said to me,"_

Neji paused as all the sound from the instruments ceased at that moment.

"_You're always gonna be the last one there,_

_Even when you tell me that you never really cared,_

_I'll take your hand and I'll show you the way,_

_So please, don't leave me, Just Stay," _Neji finished, almost with a sigh.

Naruto began to tap out a rhythm on the bass drum and snare while Sasuke played an easy rhythm on the bass and the guitar played softly.

"_I couldn't help but think that you were insane,_

_And yet I always smiled inside whenever you came,_

_But maybe I had a pride,_

_And that smile would always hide,"_ Neji paused again. _"So I would ask you,"_

"_Why can't you leave me be?__"_ Itachi joined in again.

"_And you would say to me,"_

The sound didn't fade this time as Neji sang with slightly more emotion.

"_I'm always gonna be the last one there,_

_Even when you tell me that you never really cared,_

_I'll take your hand and I'll show you the way,_

_So please, don't leave me, Just Stay!"_

Everything swelled as the bridge began.

"_I can't take the sadness,_

_I can't take the fear,_

_When all hope is lost,_

_It all becomes clear,_

_When you're by my side,_

_It all goes away,_

_Please understand that,_

_I need you to stay," _Neji held the note while Naruto pounded out a solo on the drums. The guitar swelled to a max as the final verse began.

"_You're always gonna be the last one there,_

_Even when I tell you that I never really cared,_

_You took my hand and you showed me the way,_

_So please, don't leave me, Just Stay,"_

The song broke into an uplifting solo for a good ten seconds. Itachi and Shikamaru played a bright duet before fading away, letting the guitar ring out.

Neji sang the final chorus softly.

"_You're always gonna be the last one there,_

_Even when I tell you that I never really cared,_

_You took my hand and you showed me the way,_

_So please don't leave me, Just," _Neji held the note for a second. _"Stay..."_ He let it fade out with the guitar.

The crowd cheered like the loyal fans they are. Neji was grinning at them and would've waved if it wasn't for the duct tape keeping his hands tied.

Neji felt three hands slapping onto his back, and suddenly the sound of duct tape filled the air as Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi ran in circles around Neji, each with their own roll of duct tape, taping Neji three-hundred and sixty degrees around him.

The crowd howled with laughter. The three musketeers went round and around and around until Neji was completely covered, including his legs.

"Okay, not funny." Neji grumbled with a smile on his face as he tried to walk but only succeeded in falling over. "OW!"

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"THROW HIM TO THE FAN GIRLS!" Itachi cried.

"NO!" Neji screamed and rolled towards the curtain at the back of the stage. Surprisingly he managed to escape backstage.

Renji burst out laughing at the sight of Neji in the cocoon of duct tape. Yamato and Kakashi weren't any better.

Neji heard Itachi say the final goodbyes.

"Guys, help me out of this!" Neji called, grinning.

"NO!" Itachi cried stepping through the curtain. "Leave him! I want to see if he can get out of it!" He even grabbed the video camera and started filming it.

"Itachi!" Neji was laughing now.

The fans were beginning to come backstage and they laughed at the sight of poor Neji stuck in the duct tape.

"Bite it! Bite it!" One of them encouraged.

Neji began to attempt to gnaw at the tape on his chest, but his chin got in the way of his attempts. He groaned and went for his shoulders next. He managed to gnaw his way down it about two inches before he couldn't reach any further. This took him a full ten minutes. While he did it, he realized that his hair was stuck in the tape. His anger only increased.

"GUYS SERIOUSLY!" Neji cried. "Get me out of this!"

Renji stepped forward to help him, but the fans yelled at him to stop. Naruto and Shikamaru pulled Renji back to grin at the poor helpless Neji stuck in the tape.

"If I had known you were going to do this to me, I wouldn't have agreed to let you tape me up!" Neji growled. He began to gnaw at the tape on his other shoulder. He got it down about the same amount of inches. Then he wiggled his shoulders, trying to get his arms free of the accursed duct tape.

As the crowd laughed for the next half hour, Neji's fury increased. Itachi was the one with the camera, so he vowed to kill him when he escaped from this. If he escaped from this.

By some miracle, Neji managed to sit up. He continued to fight with the duct tape, eventually biting down on the piece closest to his chest and attempting to detach it from his clothes. Luckily it worked. He did it to the other side, and soon lay back down on the ground, putting his weight on the newly folded back duct tape to make it stick to the floor. He would look like an idiot doing this, but his fury pushed him forward. He used an inchworm technique by pushing himself forward with his feet. He smiled as he felt the tape loosening on his hands. He yanked hard on them and out they came.

The crowd cheered. Neji gnawed on the duct tape that still held his wrists in place until they came apart. He cringed as he peeled the tape off, tossing the thing aside. He then reached over his shoulder and pulled the duct tape off, cringing as it pulled on his hair. He was too pissed to say anything and continued to rid himself of the tape.

He got it out of his hair after another ten minutes. He wished he didn't have an audience; that infuriated him all the more. He used the fury to tear the duct tape off his legs. He heard a few gasps of surprise, but he didn't care. Eventually, he was out and he immediately tossed the duct tape aside and glared at the crowd as well as his band.

Renji was watching him with concern, still held back by Naruto and Shikamaru.

Neji looked at them all in disgust before walking towards Itachi. Itachi moved away. Big mistake. Neji was ticked further by this movement, and his two years of rugby came back to him. He tackled Itachi hard, sending him and the camera sprawling.

"Fuck you!" Neji hissed. He swept dramatically out of the backstage area, back onto the stage. He jumped off the stage, gritting his teeth in anger as he went around to where the tour bus was parked. He needed to hit something. His muscles shook with the need. He glanced at the side of the stage and turned towards the plastic sheets of polyester that was used as a barrier. He walked up to the barrier his breath coming in furious bursts and slammed his fist into it with a loud cry. He pressed his forehead against it, his now throbbing knuckles falling to his side. He couldn't help but let out an anguished sob. He had been humiliated twice now in front of his fans.

He twitched as a hand touched his shoulder. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Tenten.

"You okay?" She asked.

Neji took a deep breath and released it. "Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto wrapped me in duct tape."

Tenten giggled. "Yeah I saw that."

"They left me to get out of it on my own." Neji snarled. "They even FILMED it."

Tenten frowned. "Well that's not nice!"

"How long has it been since the concert ended?"

"Over an hour." Tenten replied.

"That whole hour was spent getting out of that fucking duct tape."

Tenten flinched slightly at the sound of his curse. Neji rarely cursed. Tenten noticed that his hair tie was gone, and that his hair near the bottom was wild and messy.

Tenten sighed and ran her fingers through the bottom, trying to put some order into it.

Neji sighed. "They got it in my hair too, which is exactly what I told them not to do."

"I can see that." Tenten muttered, feeling the adhesive in his hair.

When she got it as straight as she could, she let it go. "Do you want to take a walk?"

Neji sighed again. "Sure. Let me just take off these stupid duct tape clothes." He pulled the jacket off and tossed it on the ground along with the tie. Then he pulled the pants off that still had the Velcro from Barabana exposed and added it to the pile. He now stood in that white tank top and baggy grey cargo pants. He left long enough to toss the duct tape clothes into the bus and returned to Tenten with his hands in his pockets. He still looked bitter no matter how you looked at him.

They started to walk silently, not knowing where they were going. The night was clear and the moon was nothing but a thin crescent. Nobody was around so it was completely silent, save for the sounds of the crickets.

"Fireflies!" Tenten gasped upon seeing little glowing lights flitting around in a small park. Even Neji smiled at the sight of them.

They walked through the park that was totally enclosed and separate from the rest of the city. Just a concrete walkway was their only connection to the rest of the city. With a sigh, they sat down against a large boulder, watching the fireflies float by on their mysterious journeys.

"I wonder what they're saying." Tenten murmured with a smile on her face.

"Hn?" Neji looked at her.

"Fireflies glow to communicate. I wonder what they're saying."

"They also blink to attract prey, you know." Neji told her.

"Huh...I guess that's why we aren't getting eaten by mosquitoes?"

Neji shot her a look. "Don't say that. You'll curse it."

Tenten laughed. "Sorry!"

They sat in silence for another eternity. No one bothered keeping track of time. Only the position of the stars told them that roughly an hour had passed.

"Are you feeling better, Neji?" Tenten asked finally.

"Hn," He grumbled. "I'm not angry, but I'm still bitter. Just don't mention it anymore. It brings back my bad mood."

Tenten giggled. She leaned over to him and softly kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder. Neji gazed down at her for several seconds before slipping his arm around her and putting his head on top of hers and closing his eyes. It was so peaceful, yet falling asleep here would be a stupid idea. They had to be back before dawn so they could leave for Airisu.

Neji sighed and opened his eyes. "Come on, Tenten." He murmured. "We should head back." He tried to shrug her off but her hand clenched on the front of his shirt.

Neji sighed. "Tenten,"

"I want to stay for a bit." She murmured, leaning into him a little more.

Neji smiled slightly. If he weren't so tired, he would've taken this invitation immediately and kissed her until she couldn't breathe. However, he was tired. He had just played a concert, and spent an hour getting out of duct tape. The aftermath of his rage wasn't helping things much either.

Neji sighed and pulled her closer to him, letting his chin rest on her head. For a few minutes, Tenten lay completely still, listening to the sound of Neji's breathing. Still it irritated her that he wasn't making an effort to kiss her. Here they were in the middle of nowhere, and there was nothing around to interrupt, other than maybe...a bug or something. And he just chose to sit there!

Tenten steadied her annoyance. She shifted slightly against him before softly pressing her lips against the underside of his jaw. She smiled with satisfaction when he twitched slightly. She nibbled the skin and smiled at the excitement she felt in her gut when he shuddered.

"T-Tenten, what are you doing?" Neji growled when the hand on his chest slid to his neck. He stiffened as her lips danced across his jaw line.

"I figured since you weren't going to make a move, I would." Tenten murmured against his skin. In one graceful movement, she pulled herself into his lap and stared at his surprised face.

"T-Tenten..."

Tenten smiled softly at the prodigy, gently massaging his shoulders and watching his pale eyes glaze over and close while his face twisted with an emotion Tenten had felt many times with Neji: frustration. He was frustrated because he couldn't stop his emotions from clouding his mind.

Tenten smiled in satisfaction and ghosted her lips against his, holding them above his, just barely touching.

"Nngh..." He moaned, lifting his shaky hands to touch Tenten's waist.

"Mmm, good boy." Tenten murmured, rewarding him with a soft kiss.

He quivered beneath her, trying and failing to get more contact with her lips. His breath quickened and his lips parted as he tried to find more of her. She kept dancing away, teasing him as he had teased her time and time again. She was seducing him, and she was winning.

"Fuck, Tenten, stop it." He gasped. He hated not having control. He hated being the one who squirmed while she teased and teased him until he went insane. He hated feeling that smirk of satisfaction on her lips every time he so much as gasped.

Tenten stood up on her knees, placing her hands on his neck and pressing herself into him so that she hovered over him. His eyes were open slightly, his lips parted invitingly as he gasped for air. She smiled softly at him, the smile becoming wider as his eyes narrowed in frustration.

She leaned down towards him, purposely brushing her cheek against his. She smirked at the way his hands gripped her waist tighter and his breath came in shuddering gasps.

"What do you want...," She leaned towards his ear, "_My prince?_" She purred, letting her breath caress his skin.

"Nngh..." Neji moaned and threw his head back. He snapped his eyes shut and he cried out. She had him. His breath came in the form of ragged gasps, sometimes practically sobbing with desperation. If she didn't take him now, he would take her.

He shuddered and unsuccessfully bit back a moan as her tongue slid down the side of his neck. He tried to call out her name, but couldn't find his voice. He let out another cry of frustration.

"_Do you like this?_" She breathed.

He tried to make a sound, but couldn't do it. He squeezed his eyes shut as she tugged on his skin with her teeth. He opened them again and realized he could take over so easily. A smirk crept up on his face. The two hands resting on her waist loosened their grip. He pretended to still be submitting to her will as one of his hands slid up her back and into her hair while the other slid to the middle of her back. Her effect on him wore off and he regained control of his feelings, smirking at her futile attempts to keep him where she wanted.

"Very good..." He murmured in her ear.

Tenten stiffened as she realized she had just lost her dominant position. Her heart began to beat erratically from nervousness.

"Now..." He sighed, his hands sliding across her in ways that made goose bumps crop up everywhere. "I think..." Tenten began to go limp in his arms. She moaned with annoyance. Neji slid his hand to the back of her neck and gently pushed her back down into his lap. His other hand slid to her neck to support her as she went hopelessly limp. She shuddered as his breath caressed her lips.

"It's _my turn_..." He breathed.

Tenten whimpered. She felt herself slowly falling back, ready to submit to his will. Neji let her go, following her as he pulled himself from under her. Her breath quickened as she felt her back meet the ground. She opened her eyes just slightly, shivering as Neji's soft, lavender eyes met hers. He leaned over her, his untied hair spilling over his shoulders and tickling her cheeks.

He leaned down to her, more of his hair spilling over his shoulders to brush her face. Tenten closed her eyes, breathing in Neji's scent. Her lips parted as the world grew unbearably hot.

"_What do you think?_" He breathed in her ear. His hands slid up the curve of her waist.

"N-Neji..." She gasped.

Neji smirked. It was so easy.

"Hmm..." He hummed in her ear, sliding his hands up her shuddering form.

"N-N-N-..." She gasped.

"Tenten-_chan,_" He breathed, her whimper making him smirk with satisfaction. "Is something..._wrong?_" He let his breath brush her ear.

She sobbed. His hands were now on her shaking shoulders, and sliding down her upper arms. Her shaky hands tried to find something of him to grab onto.

He slid his arms to her forearms, lifting them off the ground, helping them curl around his back. He let go of her wrists and slid his hands to her face while shifting slightly, brushing his legs against hers.

She cried out and dug her nails into his back. He leaned away from her to look at her face. Her eyes were glazed over, her mouth open and inviting. He leaned towards her again, softly brushing his lips on hers.

She lunged up at him, her nails digging into his back.

He pulled away smirking. Tenten growled at him. Neji slid his fingers softly against her cheeks and her eyes glazed over again.

"Neji..." She whispered. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He leaned closer to her, letting her pull him close. Tenten closed her eyes as his forehead pressed against hers.

"What do you want, Tenten-chan?" Neji murmured. She gripped his shirt. There were many things she wanted from him, but no way to put it into words. Finally, a single request formed in her mind.

"Take me away..." She whispered. She shuddered as Neji's lips touched hers. Every movement sent sparks through her, and made her want more. She knotted her hands into Neji's soft hair. He deepened the kiss with more passion than she could handle at that moment. She moaned as his tongue slid between her lips. She gasped for air, but not wanting to break the kiss.

Neji clutched her shoulders, pulling her into him as tightly as he could without strangling her. Her head went back as she gasped for air. Neji took advantage of it and pressed his lips against her throat. Tenten gasped and moaned as he tracked a line of fiery kisses up the side of her neck. She gasped and shuddered as his tongue slid across her skin. She moaned with satisfaction as he gave her a hickey. He sighed and released her.

"Sorry, Tenten...I had a long day..." He murmured.

"Are you tired, Neji Hyuuga?" Tenten asked, her voice teasing.

"You aren't?"

Tenten laughed and pushed him onto the ground beside her.

Back at the bus everyone had stopped worrying about Neji and Tenten. Sure, they had been gone for over three hours now, but everyone stopped worrying.

At the fourth hour (around 3:00 am), they all fell asleep.

At the fifth hour the bus door finally opened and closed again. Neji walked in the bus carrying Tenten in his arms. She had fallen asleep on him, and he was infuriated by that fact.

Neji put her down on the couch in the television room because he didn't think she would fit sideways up the staircase. Plus, he didn't feel like carrying her up a flight of stairs. Just as he was about to let her go and head upstairs, she tightened her grip on his shirt and opened her eyes. She shifted and tugged him towards her. Neji took her hand and gently pulled it off his shirt. He kissed her knuckles before slipping onto the couch beside her.

She sighed in contentment and relaxed against him. Neji pulled her against him and closed his eyes.

**A/N: I am so sorry, guys. I'm getting less and less consistent with my updates...I can't find the motivation to write a plot less story, though I am doing my very best. It's because there's no plot that I don't know what I'm doing with this story, and what's going to happen in the future. All I know are the cities, and a basic outline of what's there, and what happens there. Most of the time, there is no 'what happens there' so you can see my pain. Don't be surprised if I fail to update quickly for this story. Hope the fluff filled you up! XD. That's my reward for being so freaking patient with my foolishness...**

**And yes, Neji and Tenten were really gone for five hours. The bus part was a bit of a time warp explaining how everyone knew they were gone but didn't bother to do anything about it. The three hour mark was basically when they all just shrugged and said...whatever. XD**

**Just...let me do this once...I FINALLY UPDATED!**

**Hug Contest**

**Me: And we're back! Itachi?**

**Itachi: *sitting in a chair with his head on the table***

**Me: *pokes him***

**Itachi: Grrrrnnnnnn...**

**Me: Are you going to throw up?**

**Itachi: I'm in shock...**

**Me: Of course you are!**

**Itachi: *sits up and looks at me frantically* Did you SEE that review?**

**Me: *nods slowly* It was in my inbox. Now come on, we have to get going.**

**Itachi: What's the rush? You just want to play Final Fantasy again, don't you?**

**Me: *opens mouth then closes it* Hey! I can't help it if I want to cream the ass of a giant fish!**

**Itachi: You have fun with that. I watched your futile attempts. Gnash's arrows just aren't working for you anymore are they?**

**Me: Oh shut up! I'm a natural born Zelda player! I am NOT good at RPG's!**

**Itachi: You don't even have to select either attack or magic! It's all in real time anyway!**

**Me: Do you have ANY IDEA how fast my health goes down? And I only have a small amount of potions, reviving stuff, and healing stuff!**

**Itachi: *chuckles* You haven't even used your 'R' button to deal maximum damage.**

**Me: Oh shut up! It's hard to control your character, press the 'A' button, and tap the freaking touch screen at the same time! I ONLY HAVE TWO HANDS!**

**Itachi: *holding back laughter***

**Me: It doesn't help that your partners are absolutely useless! All they do is follow you around and look stupid! How am I supposed to fight a giant fish anyway? They all hang out in one area to get schmucked by the fish, and we all end up dying en masse, next thing I know I've got a crappy 'Game Over' screen in front of me-**

**Itachi: Okay we get it. And you told me to get moving.**

**Me: *sighs* Yeah I know...I'm a hypocrite...*looks towards DS***

**Itachi: Okay, one more try before we get moving.**

**Me: YES! *grabs DS and begins playing***

***please stand by***

**Itachi: Please note that SilverEyeShinobi is currently playing a game called Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates on the Nintendo DS. She does not have a DSi, and her DS Lite is working perfectly.**

**Me: IT SO IS NOT! THE TOUCH SCREEN IS SCRATCHED AND THE 'L' BUTTON BARELY WORKS!**

**Itachi: *shrugs* That's her problem.**

**Me: *Playing game***

***please stand by***

**Me: NOOOO! I was SOOO CLOSE TOO! (This is true)**

**Itachi: *sniggers***

**Me: I was over three quarters done! Stupid crappy girl...**

**Itachi: You can't remember the name can you?**

**Me: No! I just got her on my team! She can't even attack!**

**Itachi: But you DID figure out that Gnash's arrows can home in on enemies?**

**Me: Yes! I did!**

**Itachi: Let's get this contest over and done with.**

**Me: Okay, so we have 12 contestants today. I wasn't one hundred percent sure whether some of them were legitimately entering, so I just assumed that if they were over 100 words, they're qualified...**

**Itachi: In twelfth place-**

**Me: Whoa, wait a minute! I've got my laundry to fold! (this is true)**

**Itachi: Of all the stupid...HEY! You just picked up your game again!**

**Me: And lost...again...**

**Itachi: *sighs* In twelfth place...**

**Me: All right, all right...**

**Itachi: In twelfth place is Waymirec with 110 words.**

**Me: In eleventh place is night dae with 127 words.**

**Itachi: In tenth place is Sasukesbiggestfan with 209 words.**

**Me: In ninth place is chibi-princessa with 252 words.**

**Itachi: In eighth place is rosesecret02 with 445 words.**

**Me: in seventh place is The MysteriousRed with 455 words.**

**Itachi: In sixth place was Dusk Neko4 with 568 words.**

**Me: In fifth place with 616 words, was MollieBabiie.**

**Itachi: In fourth place with 694 words was Ceri Siracha.**

**Me: In glorious third place with...O.O**

**Itachi: O.O**

**Me: NEW RECORD! :D**

**Itachi: *ducks as confetti pops everywhere***

**Me: In third place with a NEW RECORD-**

***confetti pops again***

**Me: Enough with the confetti.**

**Tech guy: But you said New Record!**

***confetti pops again***

**Me: Don't say new record-**

***confetti pops again***

**Itachi: Don't say those two words unless they mean something!**

**Me: Good point.**

**Tech guy: Does that mean we can't say New-**

**Itachi, Me: NO!**

**Tech guy: Sorry.**

**Me: In third place with a grand total of 1,549 words, Katarina Wolffe!**

**Itachi: O.O**

**Me: O.O**

**Itachi: O.O Not another one...**

**Me: We have a...**

**Itachi: *cough* New *cough* record! *cough cough***

***silence...***

**Me: We killed it!**

***POOF FWEEEEEUUUUUUU!***

**Itachi, Me: *flying backwards in a stream of confetti***

**Itachi: That was not fun...**

**Me: *sits up* In second place with 1,850 words...Angelwings228...Just review on the right chapter next time...**

**Itachi: *sits up* And the winner...with the largest amount of words so far...**

**Me: Totally unbelievable as Itachi's minimum was actually made.**

**Itachi: Yeah that's not funny.**

**Me: With a grand total of 2000 words, you already know who you are. SparkDazzleDuez!**

**Itachi: She swore she would go all out.**

**Me: She did, didn't she?**

**Itachi: Yeah...**

**Me: Tune in next time!**

**Itachi: Who is the next victim?**

**Me: *points***

**Itachi: *laughs* Are you still stuck up there, Renji?**

**Renji: *taped to a wall with duct tape* Yes.**

**Itachi: I thought you got down.**

**Renji: She taped me back up again.**

**Itachi: *laughs***

**Me: That's right guys! The winner of the next contest gets a hug from Renji! Tune in next time!**

**Itachi: Now run for your DS.**

**Me: Hey! I still have a whole chapter to write!**

**Itachi: Oh yeah...that's right...you do the contest before you start the chapter...huh...Get to work then!**

**Me: Oh shut up!**

***please stand by***

**Please note that no anime characters were harmed in the making of this contest. SilverEyeShinobi is not responsible for property damage due to crazed fan girls who start a riot due to a small scratch on their favourite characters usually flawless face.**

**Also, please note that SilverEyeShinobi abandoned the story to murder that fish boss, advance really far, and start writing a new story.**

**Me: *down on knees* Please forgive me :). I like to confess what really happened. Liars go to hell. Not only that, I can't lie. It's weird! I just can't do it! My mom raised me well :P.**


	28. Chapter 28: Moonlight

**A/N: I've finally found a quick flash of inspiration! The only issue is, it's going to cause a flashback that will assist in you getting to know the characters better :). I won't say which one, but it'll be pretty obvious as this goes :).**

**Thank you to my reviewers DarkAngel2098, SparkDazzleDuez, Deidara-is-Beast, theAMAZing1, queen of earth.X (Still haven't changed your name, have you?), Katarina Wolffe, Sasukesbiggestfan, Ghostly Teardrop (Welcome! :D The MysteriousRed, you have Shino competition!), night dae, chuchuthepichu, Waymirec, rosesecret02, Panda-Lover35 (Rawr :P|), EmeraldHeart12, sumbunnyluvsu77, .BAHAHIMALOSER. (sorry :( ), chibi-princessa, Saicy, starhuda, GirlInStripes (Welcome to you!), Nibinowke (welcome to you too!), Musik Drache (Welcome again!), MollieBabiie (Welcome BACK XD), CecixRawrr, and bright-rebellious. You guys are still amazing, and your support makes me smile from head to toe.**

**I'm glad you guys were happy that I finally updated, and now I've also seen that some of you like Ryuu now. No hard feelings about Ryuu. I also noted that some of you liked the fluff at the end. GOOD because I KILLED myself writing that bit. But, hey, I'm staying alive!**

**To those of you who actually read this, hugs to you! And believe me, I don't give out hugs that easily.**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 28: Moonlight

The bus barely shook as it tore down the highway at 100 km per hour. Nobody was doing anything as usual. The bus rides were officially the most boring part of the trip. That didn't seem to faze Neji though. He sat in a corner of bus on a beanbag chair with a scrapbook on his lap. His pencil scratched across the expensive version of something called paper while his eraser sat sideways in his teeth for safe keeping. His pale eyes were focused on the drawing that was taking shape on the page.

"Look..." Itachi whispered in an Australian accent. "The artist at work. Be careful not to disturb him... They can be short tempered when they are disturbed..."

"Itachi, shut up." Neji stated, not looking away from the page.

Itachi laughed and left Neji in peace.

Tenten watched Neji's pencil move across the page in short, smooth strokes. About half an hour ago, it was moving in long, imprecise movements. Tenten guessed that once he finished the outlines, he moved on to the details. Tenten walked over to where he sat in the corner.

"What are you drawing?" Tenten asked.

Neji's shoulders rose and fell as he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Nothing." He said simply without pausing to take his eyes off the page.

"Can I see?" Tenten leaned over the page and caught a glimpse of faint pencil lines before he snapped the scrapbook to his chest and looked up at her.

"No." He said in a monotone.

"Why not?" Tenten teased.

"Because."

"Is it because it's not finished yet?"

He continued to stare at her with his depthless pale eyes. He didn't answer her question.

"You just want me to go away, don't you?" Tenten asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Please do."

Tenten blinked at his bluntness. The tone of his voice was clear: _Leave me alone. Go away. Don't bother me._

It hurt a little bit, but if Neji wanted to be left alone, let him be alone. Tenten walked away from Neji. She glanced over her shoulder to see Neji's focus back on his drawing. She went into the television room. Her eyes immediately fell on Hinata.

Tenten sat down on the couch.

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked at her.

"Have you noticed that Neji's acting differently?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you know why he's acting like that?"

Hinata froze. Oh yeah. She knew.

"N-No. I don't know."

"Hinata, I know you're lying."

Hinata chewed her thumbnail. Tenten felt bad for making her nervous, but she wanted to know what was wrong with Neji.

"I-It's his business. I-I have n-no right to t-tell you."

In the other room, Neji continued to sketch out his drawing. It was a lunar landscape pockmarked with craters. However, off in the distance the Earth, the sun, and countless stars shone brightly. He knew where the inspiration for this picture had come from. It was a memory he thought he had long since gotten over. Clearly he hadn't.

_**Flashback**_

_Sixteen year old Neji knocked on the door to his uncle's study. He had been summoned the moment he had walked in the door from school. Normally, Hiashi Hyuuga didn't summon him. He usually came to him with something. Today was different. Neji was worried about what awaited him._

"_Enter." Hiashi's voice stated._

_Neji opened the door and walked in. It closed behind him with a click. _

_Neji bowed to his uncle. "What did you need me for?"_

_Hiashi sighed calmly. "Neji, you are now sixteen years old. You are now of legal marrying age with parental consent."_

"_No." Neji said bluntly. "I am NOT getting married! I'm still in high school!"_

_Hiashi shook his head. "I never said you were going to get married now. Now be silent while I explain myself."_

_Neji clenched his teeth._

"_The only thing I wish for you to do for now is court a girl who is your age from the clan."_

"_I'm guessing she's already been chosen?"_

_Hiashi nodded. "Her name is Mizuki Hyuuga, and in one week she will be staying in this house."_

"_Do I have a choice in this matter?"_

_Hiashi sighed. "I knew you would be like this." He rubbed his face. "All I ask is that you court her for two years. After two years, you'll be out of high school, and you'll be married to her. I want you to give her a chance, Neji."_

_Neji sighed with aggravation._

"_You may go." Hiashi waved him out of the room._

"_I don't want to marry straight out of high school!"_

"_Neji, leave."_

_Neji gave a groan of frustration and tore from the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. He walked into his bedroom and slammed the door shut._

_**Flash-forward**_

Neji stared at his half complete lunar landscape. He took his dark graphite pencil and began to carefully go over the lines.

_**Flashback**_

_A week later, Neji sat in his room with his arms over his chest. Hiashi had told him that Mizuki Hyuuga would be at the front door at five o'clock. It was now four fifty-five._

Ding-dong

_Neji mentally cursed. She was early. He continued to sit on the bed._

"_Neji! Come down please!"_

"_I refuse to leave my room until five o'clock!" Neji called back to his uncle._

"_...not in a good mood." Hiashi's voice became clearer as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Neji!"_

"_Please! Give me five more minutes of peace!" Neji cried._

_Neji smiled with satisfaction at the sigh and retreating footsteps. He then closed his eyes and cleared his mind for the five minutes of peace he was now entitled to have._

_Five o'clock came too early._

"_Come on, Neji. Let's go." Hiashi called outside the room._

_Neji was seriously tempted to pretend he was asleep, but he knew he'd just be digging his own grave. Neji stood up and began to slowly stretch his muscles, smiling with satisfaction at the sharp pops of his stiff joints painlessly becoming unstuck. No wonder Yoga was so popular. Man, did it feel good to stretch. He attempted to keep that good mood. He had pushed the thought of Mizuki to a far corner of his mind._

_Neji opened his door and looked at his uncle's face._

"_HI NEJI!"_

_Neji closed his eyes in aggravation. He opened them and looked at the grinning girl with several bags of stuff in her hands. If Neji wasn't so ticked at the moment, he would've thought her cute. She had her brown hair braided in two pigtails, and her short bangs helped frame her face._

"_Neji, be nice."_

"_Hello." Neji said simply. Then he backed into his room and shut the door in their faces, smirking. Revenge was sweet._

"_Neji open the door." Hiashi growled._

_Neji opened the door again. "Do you need something from me?"_

_Neji smirked in satisfaction at Hiashi's frustrated face._

"_Yes. Leave your room and come downstairs!"_

_Damn. He was just too good._

_Neji sighed and slid from his room, shutting his door behind him. He walked past Mizuki without sparing her a glance..._

_**Flash-forward**_

Neji set down his dark graphite pencil and picked up the lighter one again. He began to draw in the smaller details including the fracture ripples that always spread out from the craters on the moon.

_**Flashback**_

"_Neji-kuuun!"_

_Neji's eye twitched. He forced himself to focus on the book in his hands._

"_Neeeejiiii-kuuuuun!"_

"_WHAT?!" Neji cried, looking at the girl whose hair was now tied up in a single ponytail._

_She flinched. "What's wrong, Neji-kun?"_

"_YOU are what's wrong! Leave me alone!"_

_Her lower lip trembled._

_Neji looked back to the book. Forget it. She was not going to land the guilt trip on him. She had only been living in the house for three weeks, and already, she was getting on Neji's nerves._

"_Why are you so mean to me?"_

_Neji snorted._

"_Neji-kun?"_

_Neji twitched. "First of all, stop calling me 'kun'!"_

"_Why Neji-kun?"_

"_It makes me twitch!"_

"_Should I call you Neji-san then?"_

"_Don't call me anything! Just leave me alone!" Neji stood up and trudged up the stairs. That was it. He was done. Into his bedroom with him. That was the only place he could have peace these days._

_Neji only had peace for ten minutes._

_The door opened, and there was Hiashi._

"_Neji, don't be so harsh!" He barked._

"_How would you feel if a girl you only just met was following you everywhere, squealing "NEJI-KUUUN" in your ear every thirty seconds?" Neji cried, throwing the book across the room._

_Hiashi sighed. "All right, I know you're frustrated, but you just need some time to adapt."_

"_ADAPT? ARE YOU MOCKING ME OR SOMETHING?"_

"_Neji...relax..."_

"_NO! GET OUT OF MY FACE!"_

_Hiashi stood defiantly against the doorframe._

_Neji growled in frustration and got off his bed. He grabbed the door and forcefully shoved it closed, pushing Hiashi with it._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cried once the door closed._

_All was hell in the Hyuuga household. Every morning, Neji woke up to a peaceful, empty house. Luckily for him, Mizuki didn't wake up until seven thirty. Neji on the other hand, woke up at five every morning. That left him with two hours of peace to watch the sunrise, then make himself breakfast. When Mizuki got up, Neji hid immediately. She always found him and greeted him with an energetic, 'Good morning, Neji-kun!' before hugging him tightly. Annoying woman. Then she'd follow him to school and attract too much negative attention from his fan girls._

_The annoying thing about Mizuki was that she was a fast learner. Just a month after her arrival, she began to notice that Neji was always up earlier than anyone in the house. Neji could only watch helplessly as she learned his sleeping habits, and began waking up earlier and earlier every morning. Two months after her arrival, boom. There she was right outside his door when he opened it at five in the morning._

"_Good morning, Neji-kun!" She said with a grin._

_Neji slammed his door in her face. "Get me out of this nightmare." He muttered._

_There were a few light knocks on his door. "Neji-kun?"_

_Neji leaned against the door. "Leave me alone!" He said while pressing his palms to his forehead._

"_Neji-kun, what am I doing wrong?"_

"_You're so annoying!"_

"_I'm sorry..."_

_Neji remained leaning against the door but dropped his hands to his side. He sighed and let his head fall back against the door with a thud._

"_Neji?"_

"_What?" He sighed._

"_Do you like it when I call you Neji-kun?"_

"_It's annoying."_

"_Do you like it when I say 'good morning' to you every day?"_

"_It's annoying."_

"_Is that all you can say?"_

_Neji sighed. "It's-" He stopped. A smirk crawled across his face. He could almost feel the smirk on Mizuki's face through the door._

"_You're annoying." He finished._

_Mizuki giggled on the other side of the door. _

_Neji sighed. "Please, get away from my door..."_

_Neji heard a shuffling outside his door. It stopped eventually. He sighed and opened the door, glancing over at Mizuki huddling in the corner. She smiled at him._

_Neji snorted and let his door close with a click as he headed for the stairs. He heard Mizuki following him. Neji slid on his sandals at the back door and stepped into the east facing backyard to watch what remained of the sunrise._

_For once in a lifetime, Mizuki stood silently behind him. For five minutes at least._

"_Wow!" She gasped with awe, making Neji twitch. She had been so silent, he had no idea she was there. "Now I can see why you get up so early!"_

_Neji sighed and focused on the rising sun, ignoring Mizuki when she stepped beside him._

_**Fast forward**_

_She was so annoying. It was now the first summer with that annoying Mizuki. Guess where they were today? In their new swimming pool! Hiashi had it installed during the spring time. Curse the Hyuuga clan and its riches._

"_Neji-kun!" Mizuki called from the shallow end of the pool in her pale green bikini. "Come into the water!"_

"_No." Neji said bluntly. He was reading the only book that had gotten his mind off his constant problem. He had memorized it from cover to cover, and yet it never got old as a distraction._

_He didn't see it coming. One moment he was peacefully dry, and the next, soaked from head to toe in freezing water._

"_MIZUKI!" Neji cried, throwing his now soaked book aside and standing up._

_Mizuki was now laughing at him, a bucket in her hands. She had just unloaded it onto his head._

"_Come swimming, Neji!" She chided. "Stop being a party pooper!"_

_Look! She missed the 'kun' that time! That's the habit she had been getting into. When she wanted his attention, she would add the 'kun' because it ticked him off. When she wanted to remain on his good side, she skipped the 'kun'._

_Hiashi came out of the house at that moment and laughed at the poor soaked Neji. Hinata came out as well and flicked off her flip flops before diving into the deep water. Annoyingly, Hiashi sat down in one of the lawn chairs to make sure nobody drowned._

_Mizuki grabbed Neji's arm._

"_Come on, Neji please!" She begged, dragging him towards the pool._

_Neji tried to pull from her grasp. He was wearing his swimming trunks, but he did not want to take his shirt off in front of his latest fan girl._

"_Let go!" Neji growled, yanking on his arm._

_Mizuki only tugged harder, enjoying the game that Neji didn't want to play._

_Screw this! Neji thought. He moved towards Mizuki, causing her grip to loosen on his arm before flinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and hurling her, squealing, into the water. She came up laughing, but Neji was already heading for the door. It closed with a click and Neji went upstairs to take off his now wet clothes. _

_In his room, Neji shut his door and slid the chain lock shut. He had bought the lock in secret. Hiashi had learned about it in early spring, but Mizuki had known about it the day he had installed it. He had bought the lock to teach Mizuki what was his space, and to respect his personal space. _

_He hung up his wet trunks on his chair and threw on his jeans before tossing his wet shirt on the same chair and pulling on a dry t-shirt. No sooner than he nabbed his scrapbook from his bedside table and sat down with his pencils at his desk, there was a knock at the door._

"_Neji-kun?"_

_Neji sighed. "What?"_

"_Can I come in?"_

_Neji stood up and went to the door. "What do you need?"_

"_I-I just want to talk to you."_

_Neji sighed. He put his hand on the slide lock for a second. He thought about it. Finally, he found no reason why not and slid the lock back before turning away and sitting back down at his desk. The door closed again as he sat down and turned back to his scrapbook. He stared at the blank page, waiting for inspiration._

"_Do you think I'm annoying, Neji?"_

_Neji looked up from the page and at the mirror above his desk. He could see Mizuki sitting on his bed, staring at the floor._

"_You are very annoying." Neji stated simply. He looked at his page again. After a few seconds of staring at the page, he heard a sniff behind him. He looked up at the mirror in surprise. Mizuki's hands were clenched in her lap and her shoulders were shaking with silent sobs._

_Neji's brow furrowed at Mizuki's reflection. "Why are you crying?" He said, almost without thinking._

_She seemed to shake more. "Because I'm trying so hard..." She whispered._

_Neji frowned at the girl in the mirror._

"_Almost a year ago I was told by my father that I was betrothed to a boy named Neji Hyuuga. He told me I had a week left before I had to go live with him and his family. In that week I tried to let it sink in. I told myself that it couldn't be as bad as I thought it would be...I thought maybe this Neji guy is a nice guy..." She sniffed._

_Neji could only stare at the girl on the bed._

"_I was told by this Neji's uncle that he wasn't in the best of moods. I soon found out he wasn't even interested in being near me. Sometimes I got the feeling he hated me. I mentioned this to Neji's uncle many times, but he only told me to give him some time." She sniffed again. "Well, I've given him some time, and I've noticed that he only takes to me when I pretend he's not even there just as he pretends I'm not there."_

_Neji continued to watch her._

"_But the annoying thing is, I know you can't be betrothed to someone who doesn't give a damn. I keep trying to take the stick out of his ass, but he doesn't care." She sniffed. She remained silent for a little while._

_Neji watched her for those moments of silence. She wasn't shaking anymore._

"_Stupid Neji."_

_My eye twitched as I stared at her._

"_You don't get that I didn't have a choice in this either. I'm just trying to make the best I can out of it so I can live a good life in the future, and maybe it would all work out in the end!" She wiped her face. "But I can see you don't care. You don't care at all." She stood up. "You don't even have the guts to look me in the eye!" She spat. Neji turned away from the mirror in time to see her leave the room and shut the door behind her._

_Neji watched the chain of the slide lock swing back and forth. When it ceased his movements, Neji fell back against his desk chair with a sigh. Why didn't she just come out and say that in the first place? How was he supposed to know she was forced to come here just like he was forced to deal with her?_

_Neji sighed and faced his scrapbook again. He owed her an apology, and he knew it. It was just overcoming his pride that would be difficult._

_Neji began to drag his pencil across the paper._

_**Flash-forward**_

Neji gazed at his pencil sketch. He debated on whether or not he should colour it. He shrugged and pulled out his pencil crayons.

_**Flashback**_

_Neji gazed at the picture he had drawn. It was a picture of a bright full moon framed by two dark pine trees. A few grey clouds hid pieces of the moon, and a small bird was silhouetted near the left side of the moon. He signed his name at the bottom left hand side of the page with his calligraphy pen. Normally, artists signed at the right side, but Neji used his left hand to draw, and so signed it on the left side._

_He hoped this would get her attention. He knew Mizuki translated into 'Beautiful Moon', and because of that he drew the picture of a bright full moon. The trees, clouds and birds added affect, drawing your eyes to the moon. He had even drawn tiny craters, and the dark patches on it._

_Neji gazed at it in the darkness of his bedroom. It was nine o'clock at night. He had spent four hours on the drawing. He still stared at it as if waiting for something. How was he going to give this to Mizuki? Making it was the easy part. Now he had to overcome his pride and give her the picture._

_Sighing, Neji flipped the scrapbook closed. He climbed into his pyjamas and flipped off his light. In a flash of irony before he closed the curtains, he saw the silver full moon off in the distance. He hardened his heart and closed the curtains, blocking out all light so he could sleep in total darkness._

_**Fast forward**_

_New Years Eve had arrived, and Neji still hadn't given Mizuki a legit apology other than putting up with her annoying calls of 'Neji-kun' followed by something random. Mizuki's respect for his space still had things to be desired, but Mizuki had a point in saying that they may as well get used to each other's company. Heck, Neji had gone as far as accepting her demands to call her 'Mizuki-chan' after several months of her whining at him to call her that._

_Neji sat in his room, staring off in the distance. Annoyingly, the full moon was high in the sky. Neji hung from his bedroom window, one arm hanging into space while his other arm rest on the windowsill, his cheek on top of that. The gentle breeze blew a few of those random locks of hair across his face._

_There were a few soft knocks at his door._

"_It's open." He said dully._

_The door opened. "Neji-kun?"_

_Neji wasn't surprised. "What is it, Mizuki-chan?" He sighed, without turning around. He felt the bed sag slightly._

"_Nothing really. I just wanted to say hi."_

"_Hn." Neji murmured._

_Neji continued to sit on his bed against the wall, gazing steadily out into the clear night._

"_What are you looking at?"_

"_Nothing." Neji murmured._

"_There has to be something. You've been staring out the window long enough. Have I mentioned it's freezing in here?"_

"_I like the cold."_

"_Clearly. It's like...negative thirty degrees in here!"_

"_Actually, for New Years, it's actually pretty warm."_

_Mizuki sighed. "That's true."_

_They lapsed into silence again._

"_Neji-kun?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Why are you so quiet?"_

_Neji sighed. "I'm not one to flap my mouth off all the time."_

_Mizuki didn't respond at first. "You still think I'm annoying, don't you?"_

"_It's tolerable." Neji grumbled._

_Neji could feel Mizuki's spirits lift. He remained in his window position, staring off at nothing._

_Mizuki wrapped her arms around his waist. Neji stiffened. A wise crack, ticked right off comment sprang to mind. He clenched his teeth and glared over his shoulder at her, though he knew she wouldn't see it. Her head was on his back as she sat beside him, gazing out at the clear night with her arms around him._

_Neji settled his temper. He couldn't keep brushing her off all the time. He was going to be married to her once he graduated high school in two years._

_Fireworks shot into the sky. Better make that next year._

"_You're pushing your luck, Mizuki." Neji growled at her._

_Mizuki giggled. "Happy New Year, you grumpy Hyuuga." She leaned over and kissed his cheek._

"_Happy New Year, annoying woman." Neji grumbled._

_Mizuki's giggle turned into a laugh._

"_Let go. I'm going to bed." Neji tried to shrug her off._

"_You'll have to seduce me off you." She murmured in his ear._

"_Mizuki, don't push your luck." Neji growled. Mizuki responded by biting his ear. Neji twitched. "Mizuki, stop it!"_

"_Mizuki-_chan_!" she ordered._

"_Oh fine, Mizuki-chan, cut it out!"_

_Neji and Mizuki scuffled on the bed for a few seconds. To Neji's dismay, she won and he ended up on his back with her lying on his chest._

_Neji sighed in annoyance. "Mizuki, leave me alone."_

"_Why are you so cold, Neji?"_

_I stared at the top of her head on my chest. "If I'm too cold for you, go find someone else to bother!"_

"_You're always brushing me off."_

"_Because you're annoying."_

"_I'm trying, Neji-kun...I really am."_

_Neji continued to stare at her._

"_I'm trying to be a good future wife. I really am. We were both forced into this a little over year ago. We still have this year and then next year before we get married."_

_Neji let his head fall back onto his pillow. She just had to bring this up now._

"_That time will come quickly. I know, because that happened to my sister...She told me to waste no time getting to know you."_

"_Mizuki, I'm not in the mood for an interrogation."_

"_Do you have any idea how hard you are to catch at a time when you're willing to accept my company?"_

_Neji thought about that. True, she only ended up in his room once last year, and that was what caused him to draw her that picture that she still hadn't received._

"_Forget it, Neji. I'm not letting you go."_

"_What the hell do you want?" Neji grumbled._

"_I want to be with you."_

"_You want to WHAT?" Neji stared at her head again._

_She snuggled deeper into his chest. "Hold me, Neji-kun."_

_Neji's head fell back again. Now what the hell was he supposed to do? Happy New Year, Neji. Your future wife has just made a move on you. How does that make you feel?_

_Neji looked at Mizuki again. She wasn't about to move. Anybody could see that. Neji sighed with annoyance and put his hands on her. She jumped slightly._

"_Get off me, Mizuki." He growled, shoving her sideways. She resisted. Neji gritted his teeth and shoved her sideways._

_Mizuki grabbed a fist full of his hair and tugged hard._

"_Ow!" Neji pinned her down with more force than necessary. "SIT STILL!"_

"_B-But-"_

"_Last I recall, about ten seconds ago you ordered me to hold you. I'm not going to do that with you on top of me!"_

_She froze._

_Neji sighed in annoyance and flung the covers over both of them before putting one arm around Mizuki._

"_N-Neji..."_

"_Shut up." He growled._

_Neji flinched when her arms curled around his back. He stared at the girl now in his arms. He sighed and pulled her flush against him. It was the least he could do after the hell he'd put her through._

"_Neji-kun..." She whispered._

"_Hn." He instinctively grunted._

"_I love you..."_

"_You don't even know me well enough to say that."_

_She giggled. "That's probably true."_

_Neji closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable with a girl against him._

"_Will I get to know you better?"_

"_Unfortunately we're stuck together for the rest of eternity, so count on it."_

"_PAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Neji smiled at her laugh. She was okay at times. I mean, she laughed at his blunt, completely hopeless jokes. That was something. Neji sighed and closed his eyes._

"_Neji-kun?"_

"_Be quiet. I want to sleep."_

"_I just want to tell you something..."_

_Neji sighed. "What?"_

"_Goodnight."_

_Neji frowned in surprise. "Goodnight."_

_**Fast-forward**_

_Neji sighed with relief and collapsed onto his bed. He just had his last exam for the year, and he was officially done grade 11._

_Unsurprisingly, Mizuki didn't leave him a second of peace and knocked on his door._

"_Come in, Mizuki-chan..." Neji sighed, rubbing his forehead._

_She wasted no time entering and throwing herself by his side._

"_Hi, Neji-kun." She kissed his cheek._

"_Hi, Mizuki-chan..." He remained staring at the ceiling._

"_Now that you're all done exams..."_

"_Not this again, please..." Neji groaned. For the last several weeks of school, Mizuki had been all over him, begging for a kiss._

"_But Neji-kun!"_

"_I'm tired, Mizuki."_

"_You're always tired!"_

"_Mizuki-chan, please. I just had a long math exam, and I want to rest a little."_

"_Tonight?"_

"_Maybe. Depends on how tired I am. Let me rest, damn it."_

"_Fine, but I'm going to be here the whooole time."_

_Neji waved her away and rolled over to face the wall. He pulled the covers over him and jammed the pillow onto his head. Unsurprisingly, he conked out within seconds due to the fact he was up late practicing equations and was bothered by Mizuki most of the time._

_When Neji woke up again, he ate dinner and returned to his room. He lay on his bed, not as tired as before, but still tired._

_Cue Mizuki. She didn't knock this time._

"_Neji-kun..." She whispered in a tone she hadn't used in his presence before._

_Neji opened his eyes slightly and looked towards her. He was in the opposite corner of the room in half a second flat._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Was the first thing that came from his mouth._

_She was walking towards him, but his mind barely registered that fact. He was still in a state of pure an utter shock. Next thing he knew, she had him with both hands on the side of his face. He could only press himself into the wall, trying to get away from her._

"_Stop hiding, Neji-kun..." She whispered, her breath brushing his lips._

_Neji gulped._

"_Besides..." She ran her tongue along his lip. "You might like it..."_

"_M-Mizuki...stop..."_

_Her lips pressed softly against his. He didn't want this! Yet he was forced to deal with this wretched girl! She pulled away once she realized Neji wasn't responding to her prompts. He didn't want to respond._

"_Neji-kun?" She murmured. "What's wrong?"_

"_I never wanted this, Mizuki." Neji whispered. "I never wanted to even have a girlfriend until I was in college. Stupid Hiashi changed all that for me. I still don't want to have a relationship with somebody." Neji pushed her away and flopped back down on his bed._

"_Neji...You don't have a choice anymore..."_

_Neji bit his lip, forcing the lump in his throat down._

"_I don't have a choice either...but I like you, Neji-kun..."_

"_Shut up...Just shut up." Neji clenched his teeth. "I want nothing to do with you! You're nothing but a pain in my ass! Just like Hiashi! Go away!" Neji's heart sank at the sound of the door slamming shut. But it was necessary. He had to hide the few tears that had spilled from his eyes._

_**Fast Forward**_

_Neji didn't have to confront Mizuki for another month. Actually, he went to her on a whim. He had calmed down and regained his sense of pride after a month, and so, decided he owed her a good apology. Late at night, Neji wrote a letter to her using his always artistic left hand. He folded it up and stuck it in an envelope before shoving it under her door. He hadn't expected her to get it almost right away and show up at his door an hour later. He had expected her to get it in the morning._

_She entered his room without knocking, making Neji wake up at the sudden intrusion. He rubbed his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Mizuki. She held the letter in her hand. He stared at her for a few seconds. Finally, she tossed the letter on his desk and walked over to the bed before wrapping her arms around Neji._

"_Neji..." She whispered. "Please...just this one time...kiss me..."_

"_What's the rush?"_

"_I-I don't know...I just get the feeling that I'm running out of time with you..." She gripped him tighter. "Please, Neji...Just one time..."_

_Neji regarded her for a moment. He sighed. "Close your eyes then."_

_She gasped and looked at him with surprise. "You're really..."_

_Neji jabbed her in the forehead with his palm before sliding his fingers down her face, closing her eyes in the process. He watched her for a few seconds before leaning in and softly brushing his lips against hers. She gasped and pulled away. Neji let her go, not expecting her to suddenly grab his face and crush her lips against his._

_**Flash forward**_

Neji stared at the completed drawing without seeing it. His mind was in the past with Mizuki. If he had known what was going to happen, surely he would've been a lot nicer to her for the next two weeks. Instead, he resented the make out session they had in the dead of night and didn't let her anywhere near her unless it was for good reason.

Neji stood up and walked out of the bus. He sat in the grass against the side and looked up into the sky. There was the full moon. It was taunting him as usual.

"Neji?"

Neji didn't respond to Tenten's call. Instead, he continued to stare up at the moon, seeing Mizuki's face in it. Was it possible that he had never gotten over her? No it couldn't be. He hadn't thought about the girl for four years now. So why was she coming back to his mind now of all times?

He felt Tenten sit down beside him.

"Are you all right, Neji?" Tenten asked.

Neji continued staring at the moon. He thought about Tenten's question. Was he okay? Was he okay with this? Was he okay with the fact that he was thinking about that annoying girl he was betrothed to? Tenten deserved to know. She really did.

"No..." Neji sighed. "I'm not okay..."

"What's wrong, Neji?"

"I never told you...there was someone before you..."

Tenten blinked. "There...was?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did."

"Neji..."

Neji sighed. "Hiashi betrothed me to a girl from my clan when I was sixteen. Her name was Mizuki. At first, I loathed her, but in my second year of knowing her, I'll admit it to you, Tenten. I loved her."

Tenten stared at the ground, trying to process the data Neji had just handed to her. Then she realized something.  
"Neji..." Tenten looked at him. "If you were betrothed to her...then why aren't you still with her? Why are you with me?"

Neji closed his eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_It was late August, and the smell of fall was just on the horizon. As was Neji's final year of high school. He had promised to take Mizuki shopping for new clothes and school supplies while he did the same. He dreaded it, but he was stuck being Mizuki's future wife._

"_Neji-kun, don't worry! I don't take forever when I'm shopping!" Mizuki had told him._

_So far, she was holding up to that. Still, she went through every rack that was her size, searching for clothes that were her favourite colour: pale green._

_Soon, it was noon._

"_Neji-kun...I'm hungry..." She whined, tugging on his shirt._

"_Don't expect me to pay for it." Neji muttered._

_Mizuki laughed. "I'll pay for it this time! You paid last time, remember?"_

_Neji sighed._

"_Tell you what, there's a hot dog stand across the street over there. I'll go grab us some!" Mizuki smiled. "You wait here."_

_Neji smirked when she turned away. He sat down on the bench and watched her walk to the stoplight. The walk signal appeared, and Mizuki began to walk across the street._

_Upon instinct, his head snapped towards a car speeding down the street that now had a green light. Neji never could've seen it coming. Without signalling, the car whipped around the corner._

"_MIZUKI!"_

_The world went cold at the sound of a sickening thud followed by the screeching of tires as the car sped off._

_Neji stood at the curb, not remembering when he had gotten up. People began to get out of their cars, no longer caring about the errands they were running._

_Neji's legs moved on their own and soon, he was standing over Mizuki's unmoving form. Blood was already pooling around her head, and worst of all was the tiny amount of sick grey sludge that came from the crack in her skull upon impact with the concrete. Her eyes were open and glassy, yet in her final moments, the car had barely registered on her radar. Neji knew this because a small smile still played about her features._

_People were dialling 911 on their cell phones, people staying a safe distance away from the girl and the boy who stood over her._

_Neji snapped out of his trance at the sound of sirens. He stepped away from Mizuki's lifeless form. He didn't need to wait for paramedics to arrive to know that Mizuki was already gone. A small part of her skull had been crushed into her brain. The grey sludge was brain matter. Upon seeing it, he knew she was killed instantly._

_Neji began to slowly walk home in a painful silence. He couldn't hear a sound. The world was empty and void of purpose. All it took was a second. One second took the life of Mizuki Hyuuga. One second was all that was needed._

"_Neji?"_

_Neji looked up numbly, vaguely realizing that he was in his house. Hiashi and Hinata were watching him carefully._

"_Neji, where's Mizuki?" Hiashi asked._

_Neji heard the sickening thud and the sound of screeching tires again._

"_She's dead." He said softly. He began to walk up the stairs to his bedroom._

"_Neji come back!"_

"_Father..." Hinata whispered._

_Neji closed his door. Now what? He stared at the wall. Two words began to echo through his mind. They were his words. He had just spoken them to Hiashi._

_She's dead..._

_She's dead..._

_She's dead..._

And what have you done?_ He asked himself. _You treated her like she was nothing! NOTHING!

_Neji leaned over his desk, his hands braced against the hard wood. How was he supposed to know this would happen?_

You couldn't have known. It was all an accident.

_But he had treated her like garbage. He had made her cry. He had hurt her in every way he could._

And she still loved you.

"_Stupid Mizuki..." Neji whispered, his arms shaking. "Why'd you have to die?"_

Don't show weakness, you fool. How could you have let yourself get attached to her? You're the stupid one, Neji.

_He should've taken better care of her..._

No sense in worrying about it now. What's done is done. She's gone now. What are you going to do?

_He stared down at the puddle of tears that had collected on his desk. He angrily flung them off and dried his face. At least now he could sleep at night without her bothering him._

_Yet, why did it hurt so much?_

_**Flash Forward**_

"She's dead, Tenten." Neji whispered. "She was hit by a car four years ago."

"I'm so sorry, Neji."

Neji shook his head. "Don't be. She was annoying anyway. Nothing but a burden in my life."

"Was she?"

Neji froze.

"I think you're just too proud to show that you cared about her. You hated her in the beginning, so you didn't want to show that you truly loved and cared about her." Tenten murmured.

"Does it bother you, Tenten?"

Tenten didn't respond.

"You're not a replacement, Tenten." Neji told her. "You're this bright shining light in my life. When things get hard for me, I know you'll always be there, and you understand me more than anyone ever could. Who knows? Maybe Mizuki's death was fate. After her death, Hiashi never tried to betroth me to someone, so that left me free to be with you."

"You feel guilty, don't you?"

"About what?"

"About still being attached to her."

Neji looked at the ground. "Maybe a little."

"Neji, you can be guilty all you want." Tenten told him. "I know what you're feeling, though I never went through it myself. But...There was a time when I thought I had..."

Neji's lips curled into a soft smile knowingly.

"You wouldn't believe the pain I felt when you were in the hospital...Seeing you still alive scares me sometimes, because I know I almost lost you..."

Neji watched her. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"All I have to do is think about that feeling, and imagine what it would've been like if I had lost you, and all I can see is a world of pain...I would've cried for days...But...I get the feeling that you kept the pain inside, not wanting to believe that her death left an enormous gash in your heart."

Neji gripped his scrapbook tighter. There were drawings in the pages that supported Tenten's theory. His pain about Mizuki's death only came out in a series of drawings over a three month course that suggested the agony he was going through, though he never shed a tear.

"What was she like, Neji?" Tenten asked.

Neji sighed. "She was...quirky...she smiled and laughed constantly no matter how much it bothered me... small things kept her excited, and there was rarely a time when she wasn't smiling."

Neji was subconsciously flipping through his scrapbook. He stopped on the drawing of a girl sitting in the window. He had drawn it a week before she died, as she had found his scrapbook and begged him to draw her.

"That's her, isn't it?"

Neji nodded. "I drew that a week before she died."

"Why haven't you drawn one of me yet?" Tenten teased.

Neji looked at her sideways. Then he flipped through the book and stopped.

Tenten gasped. "Neji, when did you..."

"After I got out of the hospital. I drew you the way I saw you that day."

"There's more, isn't there?"

"How did you guess?"

Tenten laughed.

Neji closed the book.

"Aw, let me see!"

"I don't usually let people see my art. They all have a story behind them, and they're personal."

"Please, show me one more?"

Neji sighed. "Fine." He randomly opened the scrapbook and sighed at the sight of the image. This was one of his post-Mizuki pictures.

"Neji?"

"Hn."

"I can feel the pain you were in just by looking at this picture."

Neji gazed at it. She was right though. It was an image he had drawn after he had seen himself in the bathroom mirror three days after Mizuki died. He had noticed how his own eyes looked completely dead. Because of that, he had put his hand on the mirror as if to see if it was real. Furiously, he had broken it with his fist. Hiashi wasn't too impressed.

Still, he returned to his room, the image painted in his mind like the negative of a photograph. He had drawn the cracks in the mirror, and the way his face had been slightly distorted by those cracks, as well as the hand he had on the mirror, complete with the bloody knuckles. It was a painful picture to look at.

Neji flipped it shut. "Let's go to bed."

Tenten nodded and stood up. She entered the bus first. Neji followed, but turned around for one last look at the bright full moon.

"_HI NEJI!"_

He smiled. Those were the first words she had said to him.

"Hi, Mizuki." He said. "Don't cry anymore. A smile always suits you best. I'm sorry for the ass I've been. Please forgive me." He recited the words from the letter he had slid under her door. "Goodnight," He finished with a smile. He turned and went back into the bus, sliding the door shut behind him. Had Neji stayed out for half a second longer, he would've seen the dazzling meteor that streaked across the sky, seeming to have appeared from the moon itself.

**A/N: Well? I enjoyed writing this chapter. Maybe I'm going to try and do a flash back to the most significant part of all the characters lives during this. I enjoy doing the flashbacks. They work as wonderful fillers that actually add sanity to my insanity XD. The flashbacks are how you know I've put thought into the characters. Ah well. This chapter is over 8,000 words. Hope you liked it! As for the mini cliff hanger ending, I'll leave you to think about what that meant. Was it simply a coincidence, or was some sort of force at work there? You decide. :P I know why I did it.**

**Anyway! On with the hug contest!**

**Hug Contest**

**Me: And we're back at the hug contest.**

**Renji: FOR SHAME ON YOU PEOPLE!**

**Me: Renji! That's my line!**

**Renji: Oh well! I wanted to say it.**

**Me: *sigh* Very well then. Ditto to what he said.**

**Renji: *buzzes lips***

**Me: Guys, come on. We only have five enteries this time! FIVE! Just because Renji is a Bleach character doesn't mean you can't be a fan of him!**

**Renji: Yeah! Wait what? Did you just refer me to a cleaning liquid?**

**Me: No, that's an anime. Bleach.**

**Renji: Odd name for an anime.**

**Me: Yeah. I think it has something to do with the main characters orange hair...something about him bleaching his hair?**

**Renji: That makes sense...So who am I in Bleach?**

**Me: You? You're a wicked awesome Soul Reaper with an awesomely epic sword named Zabimaru that extends when you swing it. You fight monsters known as Hollows, and you're immortal.**

**Renji: SICK!**

**Me: Eat your heart out non competitors! Here's a link to a picture of Renji! media. photobucket image/renji% ?o=59 Just remove spaces.**

**Renji: Could you have found a better picture of me?**

**Me: I tried, okay? It doesn't help that your face is often twisted in a hilarious expression most of the time throughout the anime. It was hard to find a face of who you are without you looking either like an ass, or an idiot.**

**Renji: gee...that's a confidence booster...**

**Me: ANYWAY. In fifth place with 182 words was rosesecret02.**

**Renji: In fourth place with 191 words was Sasukesbiggestfan.**

**Me: In third place with 207 words was Katarina Wolffe!**

**Renji: In second place with 249 words was Ghostly Teardrop! First day, and already in second.**

**Me: In first place with 268 words...Chibi-Princessa! Rejoice people!**

**Renji: FOR SHAME!**

**Me: Okay, that is my music teachers line.**

**Renji: What? 'For Shame'?**

**Me: Yes. If we were to walk into band practice late, he would go "FOR SHAME! FOR SHAME!" and taunt them.**

**Renji: Has he done that to you?**

**Me: Heck no. I'm rarely late. Mr. Lepage loves me! XD. He says 'hi' to me in the hall I have such a good attendance!**

**Renji: Why does that sound creepy?**

**Me: Because I unintentionally made it sound creepy.**

**Renji: So what happens in those rare cases that you're late?**

**Me: Hmm...well I hear them warming up with the scales, and I go tearing down the hall and just tear into the room, throw my bag and coat on the floor, grab a chair and stand in record time if I need to, grab my book and sit down in my seat and set up my flute by the time the scales are over.**

**Renji: What does the teacher say?**

**Me: Nothing. He just gives me this look that says 'you're late.'**

**Renji: HAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Anyway, I am quite annoyed of the fact that we only had five legit entries, and even then, they didn't go over 300 words.**

**Renji: IT'S PAINFUL PEOPLE! *fake sob***

**Me: Renji's a loveable guy!**

**Renji: I am?**

**Me: Yes...Yes you are...**

**Renji: Liar.**

**Me: I am.**

**Renji: Lia-wait. DAMN YOU!**

***Please stand by***

**Me: Okay...next time...the hug will come from...*glances around* Truthfully, I have no idea.**

**Neji: I have an idea.**

**Me: Do you now.**

**Neji: Yeah. Go through our rival.**

**Me: ...hehehehe...**

**Itachi: Neji...run...she's going crazy...**

**Neji: *backs away slowly***

**Me: Eh...forget it...You guys decide! Who should we throw into the hug contest next? Should we do the girls? **

**Hinata: *blushes and giggles***

**Tenten: *waves***

**Azimora: *takes one step back***

**Temari: *stands with arms crossed***

**Sakura: *waves like Tenten***

**Me: Or should we bring in Celestial Envoy?**

**Ryuu: NO!**

**Aria: Run, Ryuu, run.**

**Ryuu: *tries to take off***

**Shino: *Grabs Ryuu's ear***

**Ryuu: Noooeee.**

**Kankuro: *sniggers***

**Gaara: ...**

**Me: So? Take your pick! Oh and just to let you know, Ryuu has fan girls. He just hides from them.**

**Ryuu: Do not!**

**Aria: You do.**

**Ryuu: *grumbles something unintelligible***

**Me: Next chapter will come the announcement of who wins this, the girls or Celestial Envoy. Then we'll go through whoever wins, followed by the one who didn't win but still probably got votes. What we're going to do afterward, I don't know.**

**Naruto: Cookie contest!**

**Me: Oh yeah, Naruto. Chocolate Chip...**

**Sasuke: Dobe will replace the chocolate chips with laxatives.**

**Naruto: No I won't!**

**Me: That is an awful prank.**

**Sasuke: I know. That's why I'm warning you. Make them Peek Freans.**

**Naruto: Peek Freans aren't cookies! They say it in their slogan!**

**Shikamaru: Give it up!**

**Naruto: No!**

**Neji: You know she's gone right?**

**Naruto: Who?**

**Neji: Miss Author.**

**Itachi: I watched her walk out.**

**Neji: *Laughs***

**Naruto: Whoa, hang on...**

**Neji: We no longer have control over ourselves. Once the author leaves for the keyboard, all hell breaks loose.**

**Itachi: Especially with the author we have.**

**Shikamaru: Therefore, we're her puppets now.**

**Naruto: I DON'T WANNA BE A PUPPET!**

**Sasuke: You don't have a choice!**

**Naruto: How does she do it?**

**Sasuke: You don't want to know!**

**Naruto: Tell me the truth, Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!**

**Shikamaru: SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!**

**Itachi: RUN! HE'S GOT A GUN!**

**Shikamaru: IT'S A CANNON YOU IDIOT!**

**Neji: *glances at Author through screen* You have a twisted mind.**

**Author: Hehehe...I know *winks***


	29. Chapter 29: Smashing

**A/N: Hi ya! I'm back! Are you happy? I still got my inspiration!**

**This chapter is dedicated to SparkDazzleDuez, MollieBabiie, Nibinokwe, Musik Drache, EmeraldHeart12, rosesecret02, Angelwings228, AnuHit, Sasukesbiggestfan, IndescernibleIce (welcome!), eternalsmiles, Ceri Siracha, Waymirec, DarkAngel2098, Deidara-is-Beast, Magicmew97 (welcome!), vampire-princess1315, SnowStar145, chumble (welcomez!), and chibi-princessa!**

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I hope this next one makes you laugh until you cry! :D**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 29: Smashing

The sun rose over The Fifth Element's tour bus...all was peaceful...

"HEY! It's my turn!" Naruto cried, grabbing for the Wii remote.

"Hell no! I won the last match, I'm not giving mine up!" Sasuke cried.

Neji stuck his pinkie in his ear.

"Sasuke, you've played ten rounds already! Give it up!" Azimora protested.

Shikamaru cracked his neck, standing beside Neji. "What a drag..."

"Grr!" Tenten growled, tugging the Wii remote in Temari's hand. "It's my turn now!"

"QUIET!"

The room went silent and looked at Neji who was looking annoyed.

"Seriously?" Neji sighed. "It's a video game. Why are we sparring over a video game?"

"Because it's my turn!" Naruto cried.

"You guys sound like you're five." Neji muttered. "It's MY turn! It's MY turn!" He mocked in a child's voice.

"Hey guys! We've got company!" Renji called from the front of the bus.

Everyone dropped the Wii remotes to go see who it was. It was Celestial Envoy stopping by.

"Sup?" Kankuro saluted us.

The whole lot of them were there. Even Anko.

"So...what was with the war when we got here?" Kankuro asked.

"They were playing Super Smash Brothers in the back." Neji explained. "They started fighting over the Wii remotes."

"Hey...now that we have a whole ton of people..." Itachi murmured. "Let's have a tournament!"

There were a few whoops and soon everyone was in the back room.

"Renji! Yamato! Kakashi! Are you going to play?" Itachi called.

"Oh, not inviting me?" Anko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure you can play..." Itachi shimmied away from her slightly. Itachi grabbed the first player Wii remote and began to set up the 32 player tournament. Whatever places that weren't filled by actual players, would be filled by computers. Itachi chose Pit, and turned him black before entering a five letter name for himself: Wezil.

"You spelled Weasel wrong." Sasuke pointed out.

"I don't care. Shut up." Itachi muttered. He handed the remote to Sasuke. Sasuke chose Ike and entered the name 'Blaze' before passing it onto Sakura. Everyone was lined up in single file to take the remote.

Sakura chose Peach before punching in the name 'Petal'. She passed it to Hinata.

Hinata chose Marth, turned him white, and named herself 'Lily'. She passed to Naruto.

Naruto chose Pokemon Trainer, and called himself 'Pwner'. He passed to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru selected Snake and called himself... 'Snake'.

"How original, Shikamaru." Temari laughed as she took the remote. She chose Fox and called herself 'Wolf'.

"Okay then." Shikamaru laughed.

Temari passed the remote onto Azimora.

"Why are you so far from Itachi?" Temari whispered.

"Because he still hasn't gotten me back." Azimora whispered. "It could come at any time." She looked back at the screen and chose Lucas and called herself 'Rawr'. She passed to Tenten.

Tenten looked over the character list and settled on Link. She named herself 'Blade' before handing it to Neji.

Neji chose Pikachu.

"Neji, are you serious?" Tenten laughed.

Neji nodded once and named himself 'Shock' before handing it to Ryuu. He stopped. "Hey, who's that?"

Everyone's heads turned. Nobody had noticed the new arrival until now. She had shoulder length black hair and dazzling blue eyes.

She bowed. "Hello, I'm Ami. Nice to meet you!" She smiled.

"Hi Ami!" Everyone chorused.

Ryuu took the remote and selected Lucario as his character. He named himself 'Eagle' and passed the remote to Ami.

Ami selected Zelda and put her name in as 'Aqua'. She passed to Aria.

Aria chose Ganondorf and called herself 'Doom' before passing to Kankuro.

Kankuro picked Kirby with a grin on his face. He called himself 'Alien' before passing to Shino.

Shino chose Mario and put 'ItaMe' for his name.

"PWAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Renji laughed. "I get it!"

Neji snorted when he got it. "It's a me!" He said in an Italian accent.

The group let out a chuckle.

Gaara took the remote and chose Captain Falcon before naming himself 'Shuku'.

Temari and Kankuro snorted. It was exactly the same as 'Shukaku' minus the 'ka' in the middle.

Renji got the remote and clearly had no idea what he was doing. He figured it out quickly though, and put his coin on the random button before typing in 'Renji' and handing it on to Anko.

Anko put her coin on random as well and put her name in as 'Winna' before handing it to Yamato.

Yamato put his coin...you guessed it, on random. Yamato then named himself 'Otama'.

"I'd call myself Otamay, but I can't do that." Yamato chuckled.

Kakashi took the remote and put his on random as well.

"Wow, you guys are boring!" Naruto laughed.

The room chuckled.

Kakashi called himself 'Ihsak' before looking for the next person. But that was all.

"Is that supposed to say 'Isaac'? As in, Isaac Newton?" Itachi asked when he took the remote.

Kakashi smirked. "Maybe."

Itachi finalized the tournament by activating the Smash Balls, and putting it on a medium appearance rate. He put the Stage Selection on random, and put the tournament in a stock match with three lives each.

Then, it all began.

Round one, match one, CPU Luigi vs. CPU Toon Link.

"Anyone want to make bets on who's going to win this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Toon Link!" Naruto cried.

"All in favour of Lugi, stand over there," Itachi pointed to the left. "All in favour of Toon Link, stand there." He pointed to the right and moved over to the left. The room was divided, but most of them went for Luigi. Neji was taking the side of Toon Link.

Itachi hit the skip battle button, because who wants to watch computer battles? Toon Link advanced.

"YES!" The Toon Link side cheered. The group returned to the middle.

Round one, match two, CPU Diddy Kong vs. CPU Wolf.

Everyone stood on the spot for a few seconds. Kankuro and Naruto took the side of the monkey immediately. The ones who were slightly insane, went to Diddy Kong's side, and the others who had a touch of sanity went to Wolf's side.

Itachi skipped the match, and Diddy Kong advanced.

"YEAH!" Naruto and Kankuro cried.

Round one, match three, Blaze vs. Aqua.

Sasuke claimed Itachi's controller while Ami grabbed the second player controller. Both logged in, and the battle began.

"Three! Two! One! GO!" the announcer cried.

Zelda became Sheik before Ike had a chance to move. Ike seized the chance by running over to where Sheik was shifting and charged his sword for a standard B attack. Sheik leapt, and got grazed by the attack. Sheik fought with speed and grace, Ike barely landing a hit because of the speed.

"Damn! You're too fast! Stay still!" Sasuke growled.

Ami laughed. "Not a chance."

Sasuke used his last resort: Button mashing.

Ike nailed the falling Sheik into the sky. Sheik returned for a downward attack and sent Ike into the great beyond.

"OOOOOOooooo*ping*" Ike disappeared. Sheik taunted the death of Ike by standing on one hand and bending in what looked like a painful position.

Sasuke now had two lives remaining.

Ike used no mercy when attacking the princess in disguise. He landed a powerful smash attack just seconds after returning to the stage.

"NO!" Ami cried.

"Prepare yourself," Ike taunted.

"For what?" Sakura laughed.

"For the Apocalypse!" Sasuke whispered dramatically.

The room laughed.

The screen blinked white and the glinting, glowing form of a Smash Ball began to drift around the screen. Ike and Sheik tore for the Smash Ball in an attempt to break it open.

"Aether!" Ike cried as he nailed the smash ball at least four times in succession with his Aether up B move.

Sheik kicked it, and unleashed the epic glow of the Smash Ball onto herself.

"Oh no..." Sasuke laughed.

Ike jumped. Sheik unleashed the Light Arrow: Sheik's Final Smash. The ultimate attack that always results in at least one KO, unless you miss.

"OH!" Sasuke cried as Ike got clipped by the beam of light and went flipping towards the edge. However, because he hadn't taken the full hit, and his damage percentage was still really low, he didn't get killed.

Ike came back after recovering and slammed a smash attack on Sheik. Sheik went flying, but headed back towards the edge. Ike leapt off the edge, and slammed a hard hit on Sheik, sending her into the abyss before jumping back onto the platform.

"You cheater!" Itachi cried.

"That's not cheating." Sasuke pointed out. "That's the game."

Sheik and Ike continued to battle it out. As both characters approached 100% damage, the second smash ball of the game appeared. Sheik lunged for it and broke it, bathing in the luminescence. However, Ike had his own ideas. Ike smashed Sheik hard enough to make her drop the smash ball. Ike claimed the glowing goodness of the smash ball for himself.

As Sheik tried to get the smash ball back, Ike smacked her around a bit before unleashing his Final Smash: Great Aether.

Sasuke jammed his finger on the B button, and smiled in satisfaction when Ami's cry of fury cut through the air.

Ike threw his sword into the air and came into contact with Sheik. Sheik went up with the blade, and Ike leapt after said blade and grabbed it again.

"GREAT AETHER!" Ike roared on screen while mercilessly pummelling Sheik to smithereens at the top of the screen. Finally, Ike unleashed the final blow, and brought his golden sword straight down, bringing Sheik down with it, slamming her into the ground, and up into the air and off the top of the screen.

"HWAAAAAAaaaaaaa" Sheik screamed as she disappeared into the distance.

"Game!" the game announced. "The Winner is...Ike!"

"I fight for my friends." Ike said boldly on the winner screen.

"That is so cheesy Ike!" Sasuke cried.

"Well, he does!" Shikamaru cried. "Haven't you played Fire Emblem?"

"What's Fire Emblem?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh you're kidding..." Shikamaru slapped his forehead.

Sasuke shook hands with Ami. "Good game." He took his place back in line.

She laughed.

Round one, match four, Shock vs. Wolf.

Neji took Sasuke's controller and Temari took Ami's controller. They entered and the game began.

"Seriously, Neji why'd you pick Pikachu of all characters?" Temari asked.

"Pikachu's badass, so don't question it." He stated simply.

Pikachu began unleashing a flurry of attacks onto Fox. By the time Fox was up to 50% damage, Pikachu took its first hit.

Neji's fingers moved across the Wii remote with precision and grace. Just by looking at his hands, Tenten knew that Neji was an experienced Super Smash Brothers player.

"WHAT?!" Temari cried when her character went into the abyss to the right of the screen.

"Pikaaaaa" Pikachu taunted while rolling over cutely.

"Aaaw!" Tenten sighed.

Pikachu only had 15% damage by the time Fox joined the fight again. Pikachu was on him in an instant, dealing hit after hit of merciless damage.

"Neji! Go easy on her!" Hinata cried.

The room howled with laughter.

Fox was back up to 50% and finally backed away enough to shoot Pikachu with his ray gun. Pikachu kept coming through the damage.

Fox jumped into the air in an attempt to get away from Pikachu.

Pikachu was faster. With a quick up A attack, Fox received another bunch of damage before landing back on the platform.

The smash ball appeared. Both Fox and Pikachu went for it. Fox got it after a few quick hits.

"LAND MASTER!" Fox cried after Temari hit the B button.

"Oooh, you're done now buddy." Ryuu laughed.

Pikachu jumped off the side and gripped the edge of the platform to stay away from the guns.

"HEY!" Temari cried.

"Temari! Down A!" Shikamaru ordered.

Pikachu jumped away just in time, as the Land Master did several barrel rolls on the spot. With two quick jolts, Pikachu was on top of the Land Master.

"UP UP UP!" Temari cried. The Land Master took off, and Pikachu jumped off the thing and landed back on the platform.

"You are so not fair!" Temari cried.

Neji chuckled.

Temari began to mash buttons.

Neji noticed this and proceeded with caution. Button mashers are hard to predict.

"Piiiiii" Pikachu began to charge up skull bash. "KA!" Pikachu tore for Fox and landed a direct hit that send Fox off the screen.

"Oh come on!" Temari cried. "You're still only at 30% too!"

Neji loosened up a bit and stopped being so 'cheap' when in reality, he was just playing the game the best way he knew how: by winning. He allowed Temari to make hits on him which he normally would've dodged, and only smacked her around when she was asking for it; meaning when she was standing around for more than a second.

The smash ball appeared. Neji said screw it, and went after it full throttle. He obtained it easily and unleashed Pikachu's Volt Tackle.

"PIKAAACHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu rocketed around the screen as a blue ball of lightning, knocking Temari from the competition.

"Game!" The game announced. "The winner is...Pikachu!"

An image of sleeping Pikachu was shown.

"Little cheap ass..." Temari muttered.

"Hey, you weren't going to win anyway unless I let you, so get over it." Neji stated.

Round one, match five, Eagle vs. Lily.

Ryuu and Hinata stepped forward and claimed their controllers.

Lucario took off in a flurry of blue aura and proceeded to attack Marth. Marth countered and began beating on Lucario. Suffice to say, they knocked each other around for a really long time, staying relatively equal in the damage range.

Lucario unleashed a smash attack and Marth went flying off the stage. Lucario took a leaf out of Ike's book and ran off the side to smack Marth into oblivion before jumping back onto the stage.

Marth came back, and with a quadruple side B sword combo, more commonly known as Dancing Blade, Lucario was knocked senseless, and exploded in a ball of white sparkles. He came back for revenge seconds later.

The same thing repeated as they smacked each other around, dealing damage. Finally the smash ball appeared. Lucario and Marth went after it. Marth obtained it, set his target and-

"Hinata! Don't let it go in the-"

"AGH!" Marth cried as he flung himself off the stage.

"Air..." Neji finished.

"I thought I had him!" Hinata cried.

Ryuu was laughing. Many others were as well.

The battle continued. Marth did his best to equalize the score. Lucario went flying into the heavens when Marth was at 50% damage. It was crunch time. Each with one life left, who would be the victor?

Lucario and Marth pummelled, pummelled, pummelled, and then the smash ball came.

Lucaro grabbed it fast and unleashed the epic final smash in the form of a beam of energy. Marth booked it, the slowly moving beam hot on his heel as Ryuu tried to reach Marth. Marth jumped off the side and escaped doom.

When it was all over, Marth slashed upward in an attempt to get back onto the platform. He grabbed on and pulled himself up. Lucario rushed over and delivered the final blow that sent Marth into oblivion.  
"Game!" The game announced. "The winner is...Lucario!"

Lucario posed, but that's about it.

Round one, match six, CPU Meta Knight vs. CPU Sonic.

The room divided, most people going to the right side to cheer for Sonic. Itachi took the remote back and skipped the battle. Sonic advanced.

Round one, match seven, Ihsak vs. Pwner.

Kakashi and Naruto took up the remotes and entered the game. At least, Naruto did.

"How do I get in?" Kakashi asked.

"See the big round button in the middle with the 'A' on it?" Itachi asked.

"Yes."

"Push that."

Kakashi did it. The game began.

"Now what?" Kakashi asked.

"Just keep hitting the A button..." Naruto sighed. Using Squirtle to start, Naruto went easy on Kakashi. Kakashi's random selection had come out to Falco, so he was using semi-fast movements to attack the little blue turtle. After two minutes, neither character had gone anywhere.

"Am I boring you guys?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah kind of." Naruto sighed.

Kakashi shrugged and booked it for the side. He fell off and didn't bother saving himself.

"What was that?" Naruto laughed.

"Suicide run." Kakashi explained. He did it again as he re appeared. Squirtle kept taunting as the sparkles shot into the heavens a second time. Kakashi leapt off for the final time and left the controller on the couch.

"Game!" The game announced. "The winner is...Squirtle!"

"How do kids these days do it?" He muttered.

The room laughed.

"We read INSTRUCTIONS!" Shikamaru said inspirationally.

The room laughed.

"Do you?" Renji asked, "Or do you just learn as you go?"

"That too," Itachi laughed.

Round one, match eight, CPU Yoshi vs. Rawr.

Azimora took Naruto's controller and entered the game. Using Lucas, Azimora unleashed the full fury of the PSI powered Lucas onto the likes of Yoshi, the egg throwing lizard. Within thirty seconds, Yoshi went down. The smash ball appeared a moment later, and Azimora went for it, nabbing it quickly before pummelling the newly re spawned Yoshi. When Yoshi was at 50%, Azimora jammed her finger on the B button and unleashed the final smash.

"PK STAR STORM!" Lucas cried as giant glowing white meteors flew from the sky and pummelled the platform. Yoshi was taken out efficiently. Azimora taunted as he reappeared. For her grand finale, Azimora took Yoshi out in a swift twenty-five seconds.

"Game!" the game announced. "The winner is...Lucas!"

Azimora quickly continued to the tournament board.

Round one, match nine, CPU Ness vs. Blade.

Tenten picked up the remote, sighing in annoyance. Facing computers was so low. Especially if they're set up to level five.

Using the power of the Master Sword, Tenten took Ness out in less than a minute on the first life. Soon after, Ness somehow managed to land a hit on Link and send him screaming into the heavens. Just then, the smash ball appeared. Tenten went for it and achieved in basking in its glow.

Tenten threw the boomerang with side B, and unleashed Link's final smash: The Triforce Slash. Link mercilessly pummelled Ness into oblivion before sending him off the screen and into the great abyss.

Link posed in a modified crane pose in celebration.

"That pose is the best pose in the whole game." Sakura said simply.

"Yes it is." Tenten agreed. She continued to smack computer Ness around. Finally, she landed a powerful blow and sent Ness into oblivion.

"Game!" the game announced. "The winner is...Link!"

"HYAH!" Link jammed his sword in the air in celebration.

"Link's left handed?" Naruto said, as if baffled by this discovery.

There were cries of outrage.

"How the hell did you not know that?!" Ryuu cried.

"Seriously, Naruto are you dense or something?" Sasuke asked.

Round one, match ten, Doom vs. Wezil.

Aria and Itachi stepped forward and claimed their positions.

"I love how it's Ganondorf versus Dark Pit." Neji observed.

Ganondorf was slow and heavy in comparison to Pit. However, Ganondorf's attacks were incredibly powerful in comparison to Pit's attacks.

Itachi jammed in combo after combo before leaping away and flying up. Aria tried to land several hits on him. Finally, after two minutes, Pit went down and returned from the dead to get revenge. Quickly, Ganondorf went down. They continued to pummel each other. The smash ball appeared and Aria nabbed it fast.

"NO!" Itachi cried as Ganondorf shifted into the evil, nasty Ganon and unleashed the raw power of evil onto the poor fallen angel and sent him flying to the underworld.

"Aw come on!" Itachi cried.

"Her name is Doom, what the hell does that tell you?" Sasuke laughed.

"Touché..." Itachi muttered. He began to go all out, taking Ganondorf out as fast as possible. They were tied with one life left each, but Itachi was at 30%. The two began trading blows. Finally, the smash ball reappeared. Itachi and Aria converged on it. Itachi emerged with the powerful glow and unleashed the fury of Palutena's Army onto the evil king.

"Come on troops!" Pit called on screen. "MOVE OUT!" Little cherubs began attacking Ganondorf.

"What the fuck is with the bloody cherubs?!" Aria cried, cussing every time she got nailed.

Pit flew in from above when Aria was about to land back on the platform and smacked her downward. She exploded in sparkles.

"Game!" The game announced.

"No way!" Aria cried.

"The winner is...Pit!"

"You can't defeat me!" Pit announced.

"Exactly!" Itachi cried.

Aria smacked Itachi on the back of the head.

"Ow," Itachi rubbed the spot for a few seconds.

Round one, match eleven, Otama vs. Petal.

Yamato and Sakura stepped forward. The battle began.

Yamato immediately began mashing buttons. Within a minute, he had taken one of Sakura's lives.

"W-What?" Sakura cried.

"I play with my niece and nephew." Yamato explained.

"Oh..." Sakura began to go all out, as Yamato actually had experience with Smash Brothers. Despite this, Yamato had the lead. He went down, and came back to take out Sakura ten seconds later.

"Sakura! Do you realize you're losing to a-" Naruto froze at the sight of Yamato's scary face.

"Do you want to finish?" Yamato said hoarsely.

Naruto backed away, grinning from anxiety.

Yamato turned back to the game.

Naruto sighed in relief.

Twenty seconds later, Sakura lost the match.

"Game!" The game cried as Yamato jumped up and put his hands in the air.

"YEEEHAAAA!" He roared. "I feel loads younger!"

"Good game, Yamato!" Sakura smiled.

"You too, Sakura." Yamato rejoined the four, 'old persons' as Naruto was going to say, and high fived each of them. Kakashi was back in his book.

Round one, match twelve, Shuku vs. Snake.

Gaara and Shikamaru began their epic battle.

"FALCON KICK!" Captain Falcon roared. Snake took the hit but bounced back and hid a landmine. He then stood on the other side of it and began shooting off RPG's: Shikamaru's specialty.

Gaara did his best, but Shikamaru clearly had a big edge. Soon, Gaara was down to two lives. The smash ball appeared, and Gaara nabbed it fast. He hit B.

"C'MON!" Captain Falcon cried and in came a vehicle at the speed of sound. It launched Shikamaru off the stage.

Shikamaru came back and began pummelling Captain Falcon into oblivion. He randomly grabbed Captain Falcon.

"Ow!" Gaara protested as Snake gave Captain Falcon a squeeze. Snake gently set the supersonic racer on the ground.

"Did he just break his neck?" Kankuro asked.

"No!" Shikamaru laughed. "It's the sleeper hold!" He said proudly.

The room laughed.

Shikamaru knocked Gaara off the stage. By all accounts, Neji could see that Shikamaru was actually going easy on Gaara. He found Gaara's skill level, and Shikamaru just went hard enough to win. When Shikamaru was down to one life, he went all out, and you could tell he had been holding back the entire match.

Gaara was down in thirty seconds.

"Game!" The game announced.

"Great..." Gaara muttered.

Round one, match thirteen, Alien vs. CPU Ice Climbers.

Kankuro took off in a flurry and began attacking the computer controlled Ice Climbers. They went down once, and Kankuro continued to pummel them. Kirby went down, and proceeded to get sweet revenge by claiming the Ice Climbers second life. The smash ball appeared, and Kirby immediately nabbed it. In quick succession, Kankuro delivered fast strikes to the Ice Climbers. Finally, he unleashed the wrath of Cook Kirby.

With the Final Smash unleashed, Kirby put on a hat and pulled out a pot. In went the Ice Climbers, their damage climbing quickly, while Kirby stirred the pot slowly. Finally, with a flourish, Kirby waved his hand, and out came the Ice Climbers, shooting off into the distance.

Kirby took the last few seconds to do a dance.

"Game!"

Round one, match fourteen, Winna vs. CPU Bowser.

In came Anko, and she soon realized that the game had chosen R.O.B. as her character. Anko pummelled Bowser, chuckling every time she landed a good hit. She clearly had the idea of how to play. Still, there was hardly a chance of her losing against a computer player.

With two lives remaining on both characters, the smash ball appeared. Anko grabbed it.

"How do I use it?" She asked immediately.

"Hit B!" Everyone cried.

Anko hit B and R.O.B. began shooting off lasers.

Anko laughed maniacally as Bowser went off the edge. When he came back, Anko attacked mercilessly. He went over once, twice, a third time and tried to save himself and missed the edge. Bowser then fell into oblivion.

"Game!"

"I love this robot!" Anko cried.

Round one, match fifteen, ItaMe vs. CPU King Dedede.

Shino grabbed the remote and began to fight the gluttonous mass known as King Dedede. With epic combinations, Shino soon had his first KO. The smash ball appeared and both Shino and King Dedede went after it. King Dedede obtained the thing and unleashed...

King Dedede blew a whistle and began a wonky dance with even wonkier music while little dudes flew around trying to knock Mario off the stage.

Renji was howling with laughter. Because of Renji's contagious laughter, everyone was soon laughing. Even Shino began to laugh, and thus, died because he lost his concentration. Shino returned and began pummelling King Dedede to dish out some damage.

_Boilinglinglinglingling_

Renji burst out laughing again at Mario's up B sound effects. The room began to laugh again. Curse Renji and his contagious laughter. Shino got over it fast and knocked King Dedede into oblivion.

No sooner than he was back, Shino kept on trying to get rid of King Dedede with all his might. A smash ball appeared, and Shino grabbed it, Mario glowing in the shiny light. Shino nailed the B button, unleashing the Mario Finale, a giant wave of fire shooting across the screen. King Dedede went bye-bye.

"Game!"

"Woo hoo!" Shino said in the perfect Mario impression.

Renji burst out laughing again. He was soon on the floor, kicking his feet while laughing. As always, everyone dropped to the floor as well.

"Renji stop laughing!" Itachi cried.

Finally, the laughing subsided.

Round one, match sixteen, Renji vs. CPU Olimar.

Renji took up the controller and realized he was Samus. He immediately began to fight. One move began to stand out above them all. Eventually, Renji began to hold up on the control stick and just rapidly tap the A button.

"I don't even know what I'm doing." Renji chuckled. "Scissor kick, scissor kick, scissor kick," he began to practically chant. And with Samus doing the splits upwards and bringing her leg back down again, it really looked like a scissor kick.

"Scissor kick, scissor kick, scissor kick, scissor kick," Renji continued. Soon the whole room was laughing. Olimar lost a life and Renji just kept on scissor kicking.

"Scissor kick, scissor kick, scissor kick," Samus went in the air and did a spin in the air. "Twirly thing," Renji summarized. The room burst out laughing. "Scissor kick, scissor kick, scissor kick," He kept going. Olimar died again after a painful five minutes.

"Come on, Renji!" Itachi cried. "Finish him off!"

"Scissor kick, scissor kick, scissor kick, scissor kick,"

"Renji! Enough with the scissor kick!" Anko cried, laughing the whole time.

"Scissor kick, scissor kick, scissor kick..." Renji trailed off as Olimar went off the side. Olimar failed to save himself. "YES! I WON!" Renji cried triumphantly.

Naruto snorted. "Scissor kick, scissor kick, scis-OW!"

Sasuke cracked him on the head.

The tournament went back to the beginning.

Round two, match one, CPU Toon Link vs. CPU Diddy Kong.

The room divided, Naruto and Kankuro going for Diddy Kong. Itachi hit skip, and Diddy Kong shot forward.

"YES!" Naruto and Kankuro cried.

Round two, match two, Blaze vs. Shock.

"Oooh, good luck, Sasuke." Itachi taunted.

Sasuke and Neji stepped forward and claimed their spots. Neji didn't show any emotion. Sasuke looked slightly nervous, but then it shifted to determination.

"GO SASUKE!" Sakura cried.

At that moment, the room divided. Half of the room cheered for Sasuke, the other half cheered for Neji. Actually, most were on Sasuke's side. They all wanted to see Neji fall.

Neji kept pounding away at Ike, their percent staying relatively equal. Neji charged up skull bash and flew towards Ike. Ike got launched off the screen.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu taunted, waving at the screen.

"So cute!" Tenten squeaked.

"And badass," Neji reminded her.

"Okay, since when is Pikachu badass?" Sasuke asked.

"Pikachu has been badass since the beginning of TIME!" Neji snarled the last word and knocked Ike off the side.

"Aether!" Ike cried. He missed. "GWAAAH!" He cried upon exploding into white sparkles.

"Pikaaaa," Pikachu rolled over again.

Tenten giggled.

Sasuke began to button mash desperately. Somehow, Neji still had all three of his lives. The smash ball appeared and Sasuke seized the chance. Just when he felt it was about to break, in came Pikachu to ruin everything. Pikachu obtained the smash ball and unleashed Volt Tackle.

"NOOOO!" Sasuke cried in frustration as he lost the battle. Heck, he even threw the Wii remote down.

"Don't hurt the Wii because you're a sore loser, Sasuke." Neji muttered.

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto laughed. "Sasuke! You got creamed!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Next round please..." Neji said simply.

Round two, match three, Eagle vs. CPU Sonic.

Ryuu grabbed the Wii remote and began to battle the blue blur that was Sonic the Hedgehog. With killer moves, Ryuu soon beat Sonic into submission and kicked him over the edge.

Ryuu taunted.

Sonic came back and Ryuu went after him again, landing hit after hit after hit. A quick smash from Sonic, and Lucario went flying off the side. Ryuu didn't even twitch and came back for revenge, slamming Sonic into the great beyond. Sonic screamed as he faded into the distance.

Sonic appeared again, and Ryuu showed no mercy. Just as Ryuu was about to deliver the final blow, the smash ball appeared and Sonic and Ryuu went for it. Sonic achieved the sacred glow of the smash ball. He unleashed the Seven Chaos Emeralds and became Super Sonic, glowing bright gold and zooming across the stage and taking Lucario out.

Ryuu buzzed his lips and smashed Sonic off the screen once he Final Smash was over.

"Game!"

"That was epic." Neji observed.

Round two, match four, Pwner vs. Rawr.

Naruto and Azimora claimed their places and began the battle. Azimora showed Naruto no mercy, and Naruto just bore the brunt of her assault, being unable to land a hit for the first ten seconds of the match. Once it all actually began, it was an all out brawl. Naruto's Ivysaur went down, forcing Charzard from the Pokeball. Azimora began fighting Charzard, but got owned by the seismic toss.

"HEE HEE YEAH!" Naruto cried. "GOOD JOB CHARZARD!"

Azimora cracked him one (in the game of course). "You have just reached an all new low..." She muttered.

The room chuckled.

The smash ball appeared. Naruto and Azimora went for it. Naruto go it seconds later. He unleashed the Triple Finish onto...nothing. Azimora dodged it. The huge "IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!" Banner at the bottom was not lived up to. Azimora began pummelling Charzard, and sent him into the afterlife. In came Squirtle. Squirtle wasted no time getting in a bunch of hits on Lucas. Azimora fought back with all the PSI powered might of Lucas. Lucas went down a second time.

Azimora smirked, and just as she re spawned, she unleashed a smash attack onto Squirtle, sending him flying to infinity and beyond.

"Game!"

"Aw!" Naruto moaned.

Azimora only smirked happily and stood up again.

Round two, match five, Blade vs. Wezil.

Tenten and Itachi began their battle. Both began to button mash, their controllers making agonized clicking noises as they went all out. Their damage stayed around the same area. One powerful hit from Link sent Pit off the side.

Link struck that pose again.

Pit came back and went all out. Tenten got in two or three hits before Itachi's smash attack sent her flying.

"The fight is on!" Pit taunted.

"It's been on for the last two minutes!" Tenten cried, coming back into the game to wreak some havoc.

Itachi laughed. He kept pushing and pushing to get Link off the stage. The smash ball appeared, and they both went for it. Itachi got it and used it immediately.

"Come on troops! MOVE OUT!" Pit cried as Palutena's Army tore from the great beyond to wage war against Link.

"AH!" Tenten cried as she died.

"You're not ready yet!" Pit taunted.

"SAYS YOU!" Tenten roared, unleashing the raw fury of Link's side smash on Pit. Pit went flying off the side. Once again, the two were equal, taking just as much damage as they were giving. Link went flying and tried to save himself, but party pooper Pit decided to drop in and smack Link into the abyss.

"Game!"

"ITACHI!" Tenten gave him rapid fire punches in the arm.

"Ow, stop!" Itachi slapped her hands away before standing up.

Round two, match six, Otama vs. Snake.

"Oh no." Yamato chuckled as he realized who he was up against.

Shikamaru didn't let him live down the 'oh no'. Shikamaru did what he did in the last one. He just threw his weight around, going semi-easy on Yamato. Yamato went all out on him. Shikamaru was the first casualty of the match. Once back, Shikamaru wasted no time getting even and knocking Donkey Kong into nowhere using an RPG.

"Those things home in on me!" Yamato protested as another RPG followed him around.

"Because I make them." Shikamaru said evilly. The smash ball appeared and Shikamaru grabbed it so fast, Yamato didn't know where it went.

"It's show time!" Snake whispered as he jumped into the air. He suddenly reappeared right at the front of the screen on a ladder. Shikamaru moved a target around and shot Yamato into the sky.

Neji chuckled. "He hasn't even gone through his first clip yet."

Shikamaru laughed. "I know."

Yamato came back and began to run helplessly away from the flying missiles and got taken out twice in the same final smash.

"Game!"

Yamato surrendered peacefully.

Round two, match seven, Alien vs. Winna.

Kankuro and Anko stepped forward.

"Ready to go, maggot?"

"I don't eat dead things." Kankuro sighed.

The match between Bassist and Agent began. Kankuro landed hit after hit on the inexperienced Anko. Anko was down in the first thirty seconds because she didn't know how to save herself. Kankuro randomly decided to hold the B button and sucked up Anko.

"WHAT?!" Anko cried.

Kankuro walked off the side, taking Anko and himself into the abyss.

"Wow!" Itachi laughed.

"KIRBY-CIDE!" Neji cried, laughing. The rest of the room burst out laughing at this.

The two came back and duelled again. Kankuro? He set up the suicide mission again. Foolish Anko fell for it again.

_Slurp...BOOM!_

"Game!"

"HOW?! He died too!" Anko cried.

"I had two lives, you had one." Kankuro said smugly. "In the end, I had one life left. You had none."

Round two, match eight, ItaMe vs. Renji.

Shino and Renji stepped forward.

"Scissor kick, scissor kick, scissor kick," Renji began instantly.

A few people sniggered. Shino just found it idiotic and quickly showed Renji who was boss, not letting him get the chance to do the scissor kick.

"NOHOHO!" Renji cried. "You meanie!"

Shino snorted and kept on pummelling until Renji went down.

"Renji! Mash buttons!" Naruto encouraged.

Renji did just that. He kept pressing the A button while moving towards his target. Eventually, he succeeded in knocking Shino down.

"Hey I did it!" Renji cried. "Now how do I taunt..."

_SMACK!_

"HEY!" Renji cried as his character died. He immediately went for revenge. The smash ball appeared and Renji went all out to get it, sticking his tongue between his teeth in concentration.

"BOO YAH!" Renji cried when he got the smash ball. He turned Samus towards Mario and unleashed the giant laser beam that was Samus's Final Smash. Mario got owned.

Samus's suit fell off.

"What the hell?!" Renji cried. "I thought she was...he was...she was a guy!"

The room laughed.

"That just ruins every gender stereo type I grew up with!"

"What was that?" The girls chorused.

"Nobody said girls couldn't be badass!" Tenten jammed her fist into her palm.

"Get him, Shino!" Aria cried.

Renji was far more agile as Zero-Suit Samus, and clearly she was easier to control because now Renji was kicking ass.

_WHAM!_

There goes Samus.

"Game!"

"Now what was that about gender stereo types?" Anko asked, grabbing Renji by the hair.

"Oh relax! I was just kidding!" Renji said, wincing.

The girls dropped it after another ten seconds.

Quarterfinals, match one, CPU Diddy Kong vs. Shock.

Neji claimed his spot and began the short, yet gruelling task of taking out the last remaining computer player. The amusing thing about computer players, is to not underestimate them, and to keep your head. You could just as fast lose to a computer as you would against another player.

Neji had no trouble. A few smashes here, a well aimed strike from the air here, and finally a Final Smash, Neji won the match in roughly two minutes.

Quarterfinals, match two, Eagle vs. Rawr.

"I look forward to fighting whoever wins this one." Neji said as Ryuu and Azimora took their places.

The battle began. Ryuu and Azimora attacked each other with the force of well fed armies. They landed hit after hit, combo after combo, and even made it to 100% damage before one of them was sent off the side.

Ryuu charged up an energy ball from the side and slung it at Azimora. Azimora went flying into the heavens. Ryuu taunted. Azimora came back with a fury of fire.

"PK FIRE! PK FIRE!" Lucas cried as Azimora landed the hit twice in a row. She tore over to Lucario and smacked him off the side. Azimora taunted. Ryuu came back and wasted no time delivering sharp blows. In came the smash ball, and Ryuu nabbed it and used it instantly.

"HAAAAAHHH!" Lucario roared, unleashing the fury of the energy beam. Lucas got nailed and shot into nowhere. Ryuu was ready for her re spawn assault and immediately attacked before she could. But Azimora recovered quickly, and with a well aimed smash, Lucario went down, but Ryuu came back stronger than ever and delivered the final blow just seconds after re spawn.

"Game!"

"NO!" Azimora cried.

"See you in the semi-finals." Ryuu said to Neji.

Neji smirked.

Quarterfinals, match three, Wezil vs. Snake.

"You're going down, Deer boy." Itachi taunted.

"Bring it on, Weasel." Shikamaru hissed.

The battle began. Pit unleashed rapid fire attacks on the long range attack based Snake. Shikamaru fired RPG's at every angle, threw grenades when he got the chance, and delivered powerful blows to Pit. Itachi kept up the button mashing, but in every flick of the control stick and push of a button, Shikamaru had pure intent.

_BOOM!_

Pit went flying.

"No!" Itachi cried. "Cheap ass with your RPG's!"

"I'm just playing the game!" Shikamaru said simply. "Besides, you're too good to even try to go easy on. You'd slaughter me."

_WHAM!_

"Bye-bye, snakie." Itachi said, pushing the taunt button.

"You're not ready yet!" Pit taunted.

In came Snake again. He pummelled Pit in many different ways before grabbing and throwing him to the side. In came the RPG's again, and Pit was flying properly for the first time as he faded into the distance.

Shikamaru taunted. Snake pulled out a cardboard box and hid inside it.

"PWAHAHAHAHAA!" Renji laughed. "A BOX?!"

"Yeah, a box!" Shikamaru cried.

Itachi came back. Shikamaru planned every move in his head before unleashing his attacks. Shikamaru started a hand-to-hand combat war in the middle of the arena with Pit. Eventually, Itachi took the bait and shot him into nowhere. Just as he re spawned, Shikamaru launched an RPG, sending it the tiny distance from him to Itachi.

_BOOM!_

Pit was gone.

"Game!"

Itachi sighed and put the controller down. "Damn it."

Shikamaru laughed at the bluntness.

Quarterfinal, match four, Alien vs. ItaMe.

Kankuro and Shino stepped forward. They didn't say a word to each other and they began.

Mario immediately moved into the offensive. Kirby tried to fight back, but it was futile. With Mario's powerful combos, Kirby was helpless.

_Slurp...BOOM!_

"Really?" Shino said in a monotone.

Kankuro laughed. Oh yeah. He was doing Kirby-cides again.

"Hey, Shino, don't let him do that three times." Neji told him. "I've done it before. It'll go into Sudden Death if you do, and if he gets you a fourth time, he'll automatically win."

_Slurp...BOOM!_

"What the hell did I just tell you?!" Neji cried. The room laughed.

"That was the second time." Shino said simply.

Shino went all out with Mario in an attempt to cease Kankuro's silly suicides.

_Slurp_

"Kankuro!" Shino cried.

_BOOM!_

"Game!"

Kankuro cackled evilly.

"Sudden Death. GO!"

Shino rolled his eyes. He threw a fireball, and tore towards Kirby when he jumped. In one swift movement, Shino hit the A button in mid air, and launched Kirby into the sky.

Shino taunted, growing huge before shrinking back to small.

"Game!"

"Damn! I wanted to see if Neji was right!" Kankuro sighed.

"I'm always right. Why do you need to confirm it?" Neji asked.

The room laughed.

Semi-finals, match one, Shock vs. Eagle.

Neji and Ryuu stepped forward.

"Have I told you that in Pokemon, flying Pokemon are weak to lightning attacks?" Neji asked.

Ryuu tilted his head, trying to piece together what Neji had just said. "I'm Lucario." He said.

"Your name is 'Eagle'. Mine is 'Shock'." Neji smirked.

"I've played Pokemon, and I've had a flying type beat an electric type. It's just not recommended when it comes down to a battle." Ryuu said simply.

"Well said." Neji stated.

The battle began. Pokemon vs. Pokemon. Ryuu threw everything at Neji. Pikachu just kept coming back and striking when he least expected it. With a flick of the control stick, Neji dodged the energy ball Lucario had just thrown. Quickly charging up skull bash slightly, he launched forward and smacked Lucario. Lucario fought back, delivering a strong upward smash.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried as he unleashed thunderbolt onto the world.

Lucario flew away from the blast and out over the side. Pikachu came back and smashed Lucario into oblivion.

Ryuu clicked his tongue in annoyance as Pikachu taunted him. He came back and immediately delivered a sharp blow, sending Pikachu skyward.

"PIKA!" thunderbolt struck again.

"How are you not dead?!" Ryuu cried.

"You didn't hit me hard enough." Neji said simply.

Ryuu muttered something and smacked Pikachu into the sky as he was coming down.

"PIKAPIKAAAAAaaaaa*ding*" Pikachu cried.

Itachi snorted. "We're blasting off again!"

The room laughed.

"Ryuu killed Neji!" Naruto said excitedly. "Nobody's done that yet!"

The room laughed again.

_SMACK!_

"NO!" Ryuu cried as Lucario died. Now Neji was leading by far. At only 10% damage and two lives remaining, Ryuu barely stood a chance.

"Why are you so good?!" Ryuu cried.

"There was once a time when I was incredibly bored." Neji began while pummelling Lucario. "It was that one year after I graduated high school where I spent my days working in a CD shop a couple hours a day..."

Itachi laughed.

"And whenever I went home..." Neji smacked Lucario. "I would have nothing else to do but sit and play Super Smash Brothers Brawl until the end of time."

A few people were sniggering. The serene voice coupled with the violent backdrop on the screen was comedic.

"And thus..."

_Smack!_

Lucario exploded off screen.

"I became a master of the way of the Pikachu." Neji put down his remote and stood up.

Ryuu stared at Neji with his mouth open, and his hands held up slightly as if to say, _Seriously?!_

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Hear hear!" Tenten cried, breaking into applause.

The room burst out laughing. Even Ryuu came out of his WTF phase to laugh.

Neji bowed like he had just played the starring role in a theatre show, arm across the chest and everything.

Semi-finals, match two, Snake vs. ItaMe.

Shikamaru and Shino stepped forward. The winner of this match would get the opportunity to fight Neji in the finals.

Shino was incredible at Smash Bros. Shikamaru found himself going all out on Shino, playing more defence than offence. It was two minutes before Shikamaru managed to get an RPG through, and Mario flew into the distant heavens. Snake pulled out his cardboard box again. Renji laughed at it yet again.

Mario returned with the fury of a plumber dealing with a clogged toilet and sent Snake into the next eternity. Shikamaru didn't stand for this, and returned, attacking and attacking to the point where you had no idea how he managed to deal 100% damage onto Shino in ten seconds flat.

_BOOM!_

Mario went flying. Shikamaru didn't taunt. The smash ball appeared, and Shikamaru went for it, homing in on it with an RPG as Mario chased it. A few hits from Mario weakened it enough so that Shikamaru's RPG smashed it, giving Snake the smash ball.

"It's show time." Snake stated and reappeared in the front of the screen. Mario jumped like crazy, but it was futile. Shikamaru's aim was dead on, and soon, Mario was gone.

"Game!"

Finals, Shock vs. Snake.

Neji and Shikamaru stared at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Shall we make a bet?" Shikamaru asked.

"Depends on what it is." Neji replied, picking up the controller.

"If I win, you have to dye your hair lime green."

"Seriously?" Neji laughed. "Temporary, or permanent?"

"If he does it temporary," Azimora began. "It won't be lime green because his hair is so dark. If we bleach it first however..."

"Tell you what, Neji." Shikamaru said. "If I win, the girls get to do your hair as girlie as they want to, and then, you have to play the concert like that."

"Oh you're kidding..." Neji muttered. Neji thought about that for a second. Now...what could embarrass Shikamaru just as much as the girls doing his hair would embarrass him? He smirked.

"Shikamaru, if I win, the girls get to dress you up AS a girl for the concert."

"OOoooh," The room taunted.

Neji's heart pounded. If he lost, he didn't want to go through getting his hair messed with. Judging by Shikamaru's face, he didn't want to dress up as a girl either. The two locked eyes, determined that they wouldn't lose. But alas, in Super Smash Brothers, there is always a loser. And the temptation of seeing the other lose was just too great to pass up.

With a smack, their hands shot together and they shook on the deal.

"Prepare your wardrobes girls!" Azimora called.

The girls laughed.

"Can I join?" Aria asked.

"All the girls can join!" Sakura laughed.

The battle began. Everyone watched with intensity. The room was dead silent.

Pikachu and Snake attacked each other full force. Both of them staying relatively equal in damage. Finally, Pikachu landed a smash attack, and Snake went flying.

Shikamaru hissed and proceeded to go back for revenge. Snake slammed Pikachu with a dive roll before doing an up smash, hitting Pikachu hard, and sending him flying into the heavens.

The smash ball appeared, and both went after it. Pikachu succeeded in nabbing it, and immediately executed Volt Tackle, sending Snake off the side.

Snake came back furiously and attacked Pikachu mercilessly. Finally, with the blast of an RPG, Pikachu was gone. Both on one life left, Neji and Shikamaru felt the pressure. If you were to walk into that room now, you would feel the tension in the air, as on the line, was not winning the tournament, it was the boy's prides on the line.

Charging towards each other, both at 110% damage, the two completely forgot the landmine Shikamaru had planted an eternity ago. However, because after awhile the landmine explodes, hurting anyone who happens to be nearby, nobody knew the time was ticking...

_BOOM!_

Pikachu and Snake went flying into the next eternity, sparkles shooting from both sides of the screen.

"Game!"

"WHAT?!" Shikamaru and Neji cried.

"Who won?" Itachi stared at the screen.

Tension filled the room.

**A/N: So? Who won? That's your choice. Do you want Shikamaru to win so you can read about Neji's hair problems? Or do you want Neji to win so Shikamaru dresses up as a girl? I want everyone to at least answer this, okay? Otherwise, I'm going to flip a coin, and you know how that always works out, right? :P**

**Oh, and if you really don't care who wins, just say so! Here are the options:**

**Who won?**

**Neji – Shikamaru loses bet**

**Shikamaru – Neji loses bet**

**Doesn't matter**

**Why is there no 'tie' option? Because in Super Smash Brothers, there are no such thing as ties. That's why when there are two players tied for first place at the end, it goes into Sudden Death, and the last one standing wins. Why do they call it Sudden Death? Because you start with a default damage of 300%. One good hit will send you flying. So it's Sudden Death! XD So, we're going to have to name a winner.**

**Announcement!**

**Wow guys...that was quite a poll...I got two legit votes out of five people who even bothered to mention this in their review. Are you guys even interested anymore? Bah, whatever. The hug contest is disbanded until further notice. Sorry!**

**Here was the final poll:**

**Celestial Envoy: 2**

**Ryuu: 1**

**Gaara: 2**

**Ryuu and Gaara were never options! I asked, Celestial Envoy, or the girls?**


	30. Chapter 30: Airisu

**A/N: Hello! I am back! With a new idea for this concert...tee hee...**

**This chapter is dedicated to MollieBabiie, Rixclassa, night dae, DarkAngel2098, GirlInStripes, Shojen Vampward, AnimePrincess19 (love the one word review . XD), Sasukesbiggestfan, Kurai Homura, Ceri Siracha, EmeraldHeart12, Angelwings228, SparkDazzleDuez, Waymirec, chibi-princessa, NiNja Huggin', 10x10 (=100 :D), Saicy, starhuda, CecixRawrr, Panda-Lover35, Deidara-Is-Beast, bright-rebellious, Katarina Wolffe, Nibinokwe, and chumble.**

Chapter 30: Airisu

"The winner is..." The game began

Simultaneous cries of "Yes" and "No" were heard in the room.

"I WON!" Neji cried. He leapt over the back of the couch and did a lap of victory around the bus.  
"You've got to be kidding me..." Shikamaru grumbled, putting his head in his hands.

Neji returned to the room and leapt back over the couch. He grabbed his remote and pressed the 'replay' button so they could watch it again later.

Hours later, they now knew what had happened that caused Shikamaru to lose the match. Snake had been positioned just above the explosion, and so had a shorter distance to go. Pikachu had been positioned slightly under the explosion, which caused a ricochet off the stage floor before blasting off into space. Of course, this all happened in about ten milliseconds, so you couldn't see it. Neji had just paused it just as the explosion occurred, and that's how they figured it out.

Tenten meanwhile sat on the hammock fighting with Neji's Rubik's cube.

"Are you winning?" Neji asked, sitting down on the hammock beside her.

"No." Tenten grumbled.

"Let me see. I'll show you."

"Oh so you can solve this thing?"

"Yeah, want to see?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not." She began to fumble with it.

"I'll do it, and I'll show you how to do it. How about that?"

Tenten sighed and handed over the cube. Neji proceeded to scramble the thing. "First you have to pick a side. Just because, I'm choosing the green side." Neji showed the green side. "You have to line the green pieces up with the center piece on the other four sides in a cross." Neji flicked the thing for a few seconds. "Like that." He showed a complete line from the center of the green, a change to white, and to the center of it. "Do it on all four sides." He flicked it a few more times. "So you have it like that." He showed off the lines. "That was the easy part. Now you have to get the corners in. First, match it up with the three sides you need to put them on." Neji pointed at the red, white and green corner. He spun it so it was vertically lined up with the correct sides. "Once you're there, pull the right side towards yourself," Neji flicked it. "Push the bottom one counter clockwise," he flicked it again, "Push the right side away, and the bottom clockwise. Repeat until the corner settles into position." He flicked it some more.

"Wow." Tenten stared at the green face forming.

"Do the same for all the other corners."

Tenten barely saw his fingers moving, and within a few seconds, the green face was complete.

"Now look..." Neji rotated the cube to show off the completed first layer of the cube. "This is what you need to have. This is where it gets harder."

"Aw man, it gets harder?"

Neji nodded.

"Forget it. You just solve it." Tenten sighed.

Neji smirked. He began to flick the cube around. Tenten watched as the pieces began to line up. Finally, he had a full two layers of the cube solved. He rotated the top face a few times, and began to flick it around. He soon had an 'L' shape in the corner. He flicked it around again, and he had a line. He continued to flick it around and soon, he had a cross.

"Oh, so it goes back to the cross?" Tenten gasped.

Neji nodded. He flipped the cube around a few more times after examining it. He did it a second time and Tenten realized the corner colours were matched up, but not at the right sides. Neji began to flip the cube around a few more times. The corners began to fall into position, but the cube was messed up. Neji continued to run through the corners. Just as he finished up the final corner, Tenten saw the solution.

"Wow!" She cried as Neji spun the top one final time to complete the cube.

"Ta da," Neji held it out to her on his palm.

"Neji did you just solve that?"

Neji and Tenten looked towards Renji.

"Yeah, what of it?" Neji asked.

"Throw it to me." Renji held out his hand.

Neji tossed the cube at him. Renji immediately began scrambling the cube. After a good two minutes of scrambling, Renji threw the cube back at Neji.

"Do it again." He ordered.

Neji shrugged and began to solve the cube. Tenten watched his fingers fly. After forty seconds, Neji held up the completed cube.

"Holy hell..." Renji whispered. "I never thought I'd see the day..."

Tenten suddenly saw something pink behind Renji.

"What did you do to him?" Tenten cried, bursting out laughing.

Shikamaru frowned and turned away from Tenten.

Neji started laughing. "Oh wow, I am so glad I won that bet."

Shikamaru was dressed in a frilly pink dress complete with flowers. It was a dress that was a little girls dream.

Itachi burst out laughing. "It's a male Barbie!" He cried, pointing at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked annoyed. Tenten laughed upon realizing that his hairstyle was the same, but they had used a very pretty floral hair tie to tie his ponytail. Even better, he had a barrette in his hair, complete with ornamental butterfly.

"The butterfly clip was courtesy of Aria." Temari laughed. "Azimora had the dress."

"So the evilest ones carry the girly stuff to torture others with, eh?" Itachi scratched his chin.

Aria and Azimora grinned at each other and slapped a high five.

"Okay, as much as I love this," Renji gestured to Shikamaru. "I love this more: Neji can solve a Rubik's cube."

"Nice!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke scratched his chin. "That could be the theme for this concert..."

"Huh?" Neji stared at Sasuke sideways. "Rubik's cubes?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Toys, or things we can do outside of playing music..."

The band looked around at each other, grinning.

Another hour later, the band was prepped and ready for their concert. Each member brought with them something they learned in their childhood. Neji brought his Rubik's cube and was flipping it around as he waited for the concert to begin.

Shikamaru was smirking to himself at the thought of what he was going to do. Other than Neji's skill, none of them knew what the other members were going to be doing. There was however, one person who knew what Itachi was going to do and that was Neji. Neji knew for his own reasons.

Renji came in at that moment. "You're on soon, guys!"

"Copy that." The band replied in various forms of enthusiasm.

When the lights went out, the band stepped onto the stage. A single spotlight came on and showed of Shikamaru's frilly dress.

"What the hell guys! You didn't tell me you would do this!" Shikamaru cried.

The crowd laughed.

Neji stepped forward, getting bathed in blue light. "This is the story, of poor Shikamaru Nara. How did he get into that pink frilly dress you ask? Let's just say he lost a bet."

The crowd howled with laughter.

"It all started earlier today..." Neji looked away as if in thought. The crowd was silent. Nothing happened. Neji continued to stand there. He looked back at the crowd. "What a fun time that was. Super Smash Brothers Brawl happened."

A few people cheered.

"Shikamaru and I were having a final battle in tournament mode, when Shikamaru decided to make bet. He said 'Neji, if you lose you have to get your hair done for the concert!'"

The crowd laughed.

"And I said, 'fine, if you lose you have to dress up like a girl for the concert.' As you can see, Shikamaru lost the bet. Why? Because of ten milliseconds."

The Super Smash Bros battle cam on the jumbo screens.

"Now, I am Pikachu, and Shikamaru is Snake. Just look at the epic Pikachu combos. Pikachu's badass my friends, never deny it."

The crowd laughed.

The battle on the jumbo screen continued. Finally, _BOOM!_ "GAME!"

"And victory is mine." Neji finished.

The lights faded out while Shikamaru looked around stupidly. The crowd chuckled at the sight.

_**POP ROCKS!**_

The guitar began to shred the air as the rhythm of the always fun _Pop Rocks _cut through the air.

_Listen up now, do you hear that sound?_

_That rapid beat; now we jump like clowns,_

_Who gives a damn what everyone thinks?_

_If they say a word we'll raise a stink!_

_Why because this is our time_

_So get out here and please don't hide,_

_So what if none of us can dance?_

_Just jump around like there's ants in your pants!_

The jumbo jet screech slid though the air.

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_Everybody scream and shout!_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_It's madness, we'll just blow this house_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_There's no sense in staying at the side,_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_Put your hands to the sky! _Neji held the note while the jumbo jet powering down screech slid through the air.

_Verse two comes to steal the show,_

_Sparks fly; that amp is about to blow,_

_When someone pulls that big red bell,_

_We'll all be ready to run like hell_

_But look at us; we're going to stay_

_Tomorrow we'll sleep the day away_

_Rock this town till the break of dawn,_

_Tomorrow we'll be moving on!_

_EVERYBODY SAY!_ Shikamaru cried.

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_Everybody scream and shout_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_It's madness, we'll just blow this house_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_There's no sense in staying at the side,_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_Put your hands to the sky!_

The solos broke out. Shikamaru threw the solo at Sasuke who took it with a flurry. Itachi did his trademark trill before Shikamaru joined in with a duet while Sasuke did four on the floor. Finally, drums took over and with one final burst of sound, the song ended.

The crowd roared.

When the cheers died down, the fun part of the concert began.

"Do you have fond memories of your childhood?" Neji asked the crowd. "Do you have fond memories of playing with your toys, or even learning something really cool?"

A few people in the crowd whooped.

"We're going to show off some of our favourite things to do when we were younger. Naruto oh so wonderfully volunteered to go first for this, so give a big hand for Naruto." Neji stepped back while the crowd whooped.

"SUP?" Naruto screamed into the microphone.

"NOT MUCH!" The crowd pretty much chorused.

"Just having fun, right?"

The crowd whooped.

"GOOD!"

The crowd went silent.

"There was one thing that I had always loved to do, and that was...Paper Airplanes!"

The crowd cheered.

"I would throw them everywhere. In the classroom, outside, you name it, I threw them."

"IN THE BATHROOM?" Someone in the crowd cried.

"Yes I threw them in there too!"

The crowd laughed.

"So I'm going to make a few for you guys now!"

The crowd cheered.

Naruto began to fold up a paper airplane while the stage camera zoomed in on what Naruto was doing so everyone could see it on the jumbo screen. For at least five minutes, Naruto constructed seven different styles of paper airplane. He signed every one of them with a sharpie marker.

"Now who wants one?" Naruto screamed at the crowd.

The crowd broke into cheers.

Naruto expertly threw the airplanes at the crowd. The first one he threw arced to the left and into the hand of a very happy fan. The second one corkscrewed its way into the front row. The third one Naruto tossed lightly to the right. It flew straight and true, landing in good hands.

"This one's going to loop!" Naruto cried, lifting the fourth one. He tossed it and sure enough, it did a full loop over the crowd before landing in the middle.

Naruto pointed to the distant left side. "This one's coming to you!" He tossed the plane and it flew far, landing in a hand that was overjoyed to get the souvenir. Naruto pointed to the distant right side, and tossed the sixth airplane in that direction. The airplane's design caused it to arc to the right and landed even further away than he had planned. The final airplane was the most epic looking one. Naruto shot it straight through the center and let it do what it wanted. The plane flew further than any of the other and landed way in the back.

"As you can tell by how the airplanes go, teachers hated me while I was in school." Naruto said proudly.

The crowd laughed.

"Teachers hated you anyway, Naruto." Sasuke pointed out.

The crowd laughed again.

"So now, I will return to my drum set while we get on with the show. BYE!" Naruto ran back to his drum set.

The band moved on to play _It Never Ends_. The crowd sang along at times, just because that's what crowds do, and when they do, it's always more fun that way.

Once over, Neji remained at the microphone. He waited for the cheers to die down. Once they did, Neji began speaking.

"So, Naruto's skill is paper airplanes," The crowd whooped. "My skill... is this." Neji pulled his very scrambled Rubik's cube from his pocket. "And now, you will watch as I solve the puzzle that frustrates people all around the world, in one minute or less."

"Neji you can do it in forty seconds!" Itachi pointed out.

"Didn't you hear the 'or less' part?" Neji asked.

The jumbo screen split into a timer and Neji's Rubik's cube.

"Ready..." Itachi began to count down. "Set..."

Neji stared furiously at his cube.

"GO!"

Neji's fingers began to fly. Focusing on the blue side, Neji soon had two sides of the cross complete. Within another five seconds, the cross was complete. Neji set out for the corners. He lined them up and began a series of repetitive movements until the corner was in place before moving onto the next one. Within ten seconds, the blue face and the first row of the cube was solved. Neji flipped it over and began to solve the middle corners with a series of complicated looking movements. Another ten seconds later and he had the whole second layer solved. He began to work on the top face. He formed a line on the green face, followed by a cross. He twisted it a couple of times, and began flipping again. He did all this in five seconds. Finally, he worked on the corners. He rapidly flipped the cube around, examined it after five seconds, and began to do more repetitive movements until finally...

"DONE!" Neji held the completed cube up. The clock stopped at thirty eight seconds. The crowd cheered.

"Now we're going to take a quick commercial break!" Neji announced.

With that, the thrashing guitars and the epic loudness of _Rise _began to play. The fun went on through the song, as Naruto's drumstick flew from his hand randomly as he flung his hand back for a hard hit. The drums stopped temporarily while Naruto ran to retrieve said lost drumstick before running back and trying to figure out what he was supposed to be playing at that particular moment.

With Naruto's drums now off, Sasuke began to get confused as most of the time, Naruto's drumming provided him with his cues. Finally, Sasuke slipped up and couldn't recover. In the confusion, Itachi looked at Naruto and his brother seeing their totally petrified faces before falling apart himself.

Simply put it, the entire song crumbled like old concrete and Neji fell to his knees laughing his head off.

"Oops." Naruto said innocently.

"What happened?" Sasuke cried.

"My drumstick flew from my hand and I had to go get it. I forgot what I was supposed to be doing." Naruto laughed.

"Well good job!" Sasuke sighed. "I lost my part because I didn't know where we were because of your drum failure!"

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Itachi cried. "Look at Neji."

Neji couldn't stop laughing. The crowd was laughing at both Neji's uncontrollable laughter and the bands very first major screw up.

Soon the entire band was cracking up.

When Neji gained control he turned to the crowd. "So, should we try to finish that song again, or should we leave it at that and count it as an epic failure?"

The crowd died down again, and the band began to play _Rise_ all over again. They didn't screw up that time.

"Now, Naruto..." Itachi said once the song was over. "What have we learned?"

"I've learned to grasp the drumsticks firmly in your hand!" He said proudly. "That way, they don't go flying!"

"Yay, he's learned something!" Sasuke said dully.

"And you, Sasuke..." Neji turned around. "It is every musicians job to pay close attention to their part. If you keep getting your cues from another section, and they mess up, you go down. So pay better attention to your part!"

The band went on, teasing each other about who screwed up the most.

"It was totally me." Itachi claimed. "I couldn't hear the bass or drums anymore, so I turned around and got distracted."

The band laughed.

"Well, I heard everything falling apart behind me," Neji began. "And I thought we would recover, but then Itachi fell apart, then Shikamaru totally stopped playing, so I burst out laughing because we totally screwed up."

"MOVING ON!" Sasuke announced.

Neji stepped forward again. "The next act, Shikamaru in Pink there,"

The crowd chuckled.

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?" Shikamaru cried.

Neji chuckled. "Shikamaru is going to show off his skill."

Shikamaru ran backstage.

"Once he comes back..." Neji finished. The crowd laughed.

The band moved away from the center of the stage as Shikamaru brought out a box and put it on the ground. He took the microphone from Neji and began to speak.

"Who here likes magic?" Shikamaru asked.

The crowd whooped.

Shikamaru opened his box and pulled out a ring with shiny blue fabric draping off of it.

"How many of you have seen the quick change trick?"

The crowd whooped again.

Shikamaru placed the ring on the floor and stepped into it. He picked it up and threw it up over his head. When it fell back down behind him, he wore epic band clothes. The crowd roared.

"Okay that is not fair!" Itachi cried. "You were supposed to stay in the girl clothes!"

"Oh was I?" Shikamaru acted like this was news to him. "You just said I had to dress in girl clothes for the concert! You didn't say I had to stay in them."

Neji sighed. "He has a point."

"Anyway," Shikamaru began to speak again. "I am literally going to make myself disappear. Where am I going to reappear? Watch and see."

Shikamaru stood right in the middle of a pyrotechnic smoke maker. Shikamaru struck a dramatic pose, and the smoke shot up from the stage and completely covered him. When the smoke disappeared, Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell?" Itachi cried. The entire band had seen Shikamaru disappear into the cloud of smoke, as it had been on their side as well.

"We did not see him leave, I swear." Neji said in a monotone as they looked around for Shikamaru.

"YEAAAAAH!"

Everyone looked up and saw Shikamaru standing on top of one of the pathways used when the workers were putting the stage together.

"No freaking way!" Naruto cried.

The crowd was screaming with excitement.

"Shikamaru Nara, what the bloody hell did you do?" Sasuke cried.

Shikamaru ran down the stairs and back onto the stage. "Not telling."

The band rolled their eyes.

With two more acts left, and a few more songs to play before the end, the band decided to move on with Sauske's act.

"While you're still wowed by...whatever Shikamaru did up here..." Sasuke began, making the crowd chuckle. "Who likes yo-yo's?"

The crowd gave a tiny whoop.

"Who likes yo-yo tricks?"

A bigger whoop.

Sasuke pulled a yo-yo from his pocket. "I'm going to show you some." Sasuke immediately broke into insane yo-yo tricks.

Neji stared at Sasuke with his mouth open. Itachi was shaking his head with a smirk on his face. The crowd was cheering at Sasuke's epic tricks. The yo-yo seemed to go in every direction except down. It went up, it went over, it went around, it went sideways.

(A/N: Go watch this video for an idea of what Sasuke is doing: http :/www. youtube. Com /watch?v=XvG3IK-hzRs it's the most epic thing ever)

When Sasuke was done after a good three minute yo-yo show, he posed and the crowd cheered.

"Sasuke, you know the yo-yo was first invented as a weapon?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Cool."

"It was originally used as a hunting weapon. Hunters would sit in trees and wait for prey to come underneath them and they would throw a stone attached to a string and kill it." Shikamaru stated.

"So?"  
Shikamaru sighed.

Neji stepped forward. "I think he's trying to say...You are a freaking assassin."

The crowd laughed.

Sasuke laughed, then he pulled Around the World right in front of Neji, flinging his yo-yo towards him faster than anyone could blink.

Neji leaned back after the yo-yo had grazed him. "You almost took my nose off!"

Sasuke chuckled. "I know."

The crowd laughed.

The band returned to their positions and began to play _Twisted Reality_. It had been awhile since they played it, and it fit what Itachi's act was. Thankfully, nobody failed at their part like they did with _Rise_.

Once the song was over, Neji stepped back to let Itachi take the stage.

"Before we play our last song, I'm going to show you something insane. Have any of you ever heard of hypnosis?"

"PSHAW!" Sasuke scoffed. "Who the hell hasn't?"

The crowd laughed.

Itachi sighed. "Foolish little brother..."

The crowd laughed again.

"I am going to hypnotize Neji right here on the stage." Itachi announced.

The crowd 'oooo'ed.

Neji stood, waiting patiently. This was the reason he knew what Itachi's act was.

_**Flashback...**_

"_Neji,"_

_Neji turned to look at Itachi._

"_I have an act that won't exactly work unless someone agrees to help me do it."_

_Neji frowned. "What is it?"_

_Itachi smirked. "Hypnosis."_

_Neji's frown deepened. "You're kidding right?"_

_Itachi shook his head. "I'm dead serious. I can do it."_

"_How?"_

"_That's the hard part. Hypnosis doesn't work unless the person you're trying to hypnotize willingly consent to it."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_You can't hypnotize someone against their will."_

"_Ah..." Neji frowned. "You get all your random tricks from Criss Angel don't you?"_

_Itachi chuckled. "No, I just learned how to hypnotize from Criss Angel."_

"_And it worked?"_

_Itachi nodded. "Yeah."_

"_Prove it."_

"_That's what I want to do!"_

"_And you can't?"_

_Itachi sighed. "Seriously, Neji, it won't work if you have doubt."_

"_I never said I had any."_

Five minutes later, Neji woke up on the floor.

_**Flash-Forward**_

Neji stood on stage with his eyes closed. Nobody knew what was going through his head at that moment. The crowd was dead silent. Itachi meanwhile, was talking in a soft, completely relaxed voice.

"Relax, and clear your mind of all thoughts..."

Neji continued to stand there.

"Breathe slowly..."

Sasuke was shaking his head. His brother was such a fool.

"And now...you are completely relaxed...as if you were about to fall asleep..."

Neji seemed to sway a bit. Shikamaru's eyebrows creased. There was no way Neji was-

"Sleep," Itachi ordered.

Neji hit the ground.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Sasuke cried.

Itachi took a step back while the band rushed forward to survey the damage.

"NEJI!" Naruto screamed in his ear. "WAKE UP!"

They poked, they prodded, and they shook him. Neji didn't budge. They moved on to inflicting pain by pinching him. Neji still didn't budge.

"You didn't..." Sasuke whispered to his brother.

Itachi chuckled.

"He is totally asleep!" Shikamaru cried. "He is NOT waking up! Itachi, wake him up!"

The band backed away from their vocalist. Itachi stepped forward again.

"Neji,"

No response.

"Neji, wake up."

Neji's eyelids moved slightly.

"Wake up, Neji."

Neji opened his eyes. He chuckled wearily. "You did it again..." He rolled over.

The band was staring at Neji who was just beginning to wake up again.

"Itachi, are you in training to be the next Criss Angel?" Shikamaru asked.

Itachi laughed. "No. I'm not quite ready to get myself killed yet."

Neji sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Is that guy dead or what?"

"Who? Criss Angel?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah..."

Itachi shrugged. "I don't even know anymore. The last new episode I saw showed him getting in a car with dynamite, and he had to pick handcuffs and jump out. He didn't end up jumping out of the car. The episode finished, and they never said anything about him surviving, or him dying. So, I have no clue." (1)

The band was actually silent for once in a life time.

Shikamaru coughed to break the silence.

The band burst out laughing. Neji picked himself off the ground. "All right, let's do another song."

Roughly half an hour later, the band played the final notes on their final song. The crowd roared as they never failed to do.

"Goodnight everybody!" Neji called before he took off backstage for another half hour of signing autographs.

When the band finally returned to the tour bus, Neji was on the verge of falling asleep again. Heck, they all were. The girls had passed out on the three couches in the television room while they were waiting for the band to return.

Yawning, Neji flopped himself down on one of the hammocks upstairs. He was asleep faster than he could register.

**A/N: So I finally updated...Yeah I know the concerts seem a little...rushed...I can't really come up with a whole lot for the concerts. I'm trying, but yeah...**

**I love how you guys are throwing ideas at me left, right and center, but now there are so many of you giving me ideas I can't keep track of them all. XD I'm doing my utmost best to place said ideas where they can be placed and still make sense, but relax people! I think I have a plan for the next city anyway. I don't know 100% yet.**

**I still am sorry about not updating as fast as I used to. I have a feeling I know what it is. It involves summer. At the beginning I was throwing out chapter after chapter after chapter because of all the ideas that had built up in my head from being in school all the time and not having all that spare time to write. Now that summer is here, those ideas finally shot from my head, through my fingertips, onto the computer, and finally arrived on fan fiction in record times. Now, that idea store is pretty much depleted. Be patient with me. I hope it will come back eventually!**

**And to all of you out there who are following Konoha Survivor, I put up a new chapter earlier today.**

**(1)What Itachi said about Criss Angel was true. I saw that episode, and I never saw another new one. I don't even know if Criss Angel is alive anymore.**

**So this is the final score for the Neji vs. Shikamaru vote:**

**Neji wins: 14**

**Shikamaru wins: 6**

**Switzerland: 1**

**Ah, you know who you are, Switzerland voter! XD. It was just too funny to pass up...lol.**

**Posted: 09/02/10 **


	31. Chapter 31: Paranoid

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! I'm hoping to get one more chapter out for The Fifth Element: On Tour before school starts. Unfortunately that didn't happen. I'd bore you with a long authors note, but I'll save my explanation for my absence when you're all in a good mood from reading this chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sisterhood of the Travelling Kunai (can I join? :P), Waymirec, EmeraldHeart12, Sasukesbiggestfan, NiNja Huggin', chuchuthepichu, bright-rebellious, MollieBabiie, DarkAngel2098, night dae, starhuda, SparkDazzleDuez, 10x10, chumble, Deidara-is-Beast, and AnImE-lOvEr-LUV**

**...wow...feels like everyone like...disappeared...**

**To those who are still reading this, enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 31: Paranoid

Azimora stood in the corner, watching Itachi carefully. He still hadn't got her back for that last prank. She frowned. What WAS that last prank? It had been so long, she had forgotten...

_**Flashback**_

"_AZIMORA!" Itachi's voice tore down the stairs._

_Azimora began to laugh._

"_I'M GOING TO EFFING KILL YOU!"_

_The group began to laugh._

_Renji's laughter hit them._

"_Renji, let me through." Itachi growled._

"_Let me get a picture."_

_Itachi sighed and gave in to his demands. He entered the room looking annoyed as Yamato and Kakashi laughed. He leaned against the wall and stared straight at Azimora._

"_Why?" He said simply._

_Azimora giggled. "Because I can."_

"_You do know this means war." Itachi took the makeup remover from Temari and rubbed his eyelids with it._

"_Bring it on!" Azimora challenged._

"_Oh, you just wait." Itachi continued to rub the makeup off in front of the mirror. He did it with such skill that everyone knew that he had done it before._

"_How many times have you messed with him when he was sleeping?" Sasuke asked._

_Azimora laughed. "I counted to twenty times before I moved away from Konoha. I lost count at fifteen after I came back, and I lost count two years ago, so I started over and I've now come to the grand total of thirty times over the last two years."_

"_You are so evil." Sasuke observed. Then he looked at Itachi. "Why the hell do you even date her?"_

_Itachi chuckled. "I've been trying to figure that out for the last five minutes." Itachi washed his face with water and turned around again, his face now nice and clean. He looked at Azimora again. "You tell me. Why do I even bother dating you?"_

_Azimora shrugged. "Cause you LOOOOVE me!" She said with a smirk._

_The group howled with laughter._

_Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You sure torture me a lot. How would you know?"_

_Azimora shrugged again. "Because you haven't dumped me yet."_

"_What if I did right now."_

_Azimora stared at him. Dead silence enveloped the bus. Itachi let the silence hang for ten agonizing seconds._

"_Got you." Itachi said with a smirk._

"_ARGH!" Azimora grabbed her hair and yanked on it. "You EVIL little..."_

_Itachi laughed._

"_Wait, that was your payback?" Temari laughed._

"_I'm not done yet." Itachi said, eyeing Azimora with an evil look in his eye. "You watch your back, Azimora. I will get you."_

_**Flash-forward**_

Oh yeah...She put makeup on his face.

"Breakfast is up!" Neji called, placing a plate of pancakes on the table. The group dove on them. To Azimora's surprise, Itachi handed her a plate of pancakes. She took them without thinking.

Itachi watched her take the pancakes, smirking to himself. He was putting his plan into action. Today was the day he would get Azimora back for everything she had ever done to him. He glanced at her a couple of times to see if she was eating the pancakes.

Azimora caught Itachi's eye, the fork halfway to her mouth. Itachi's mouth twisted into a smirk before he looked down at his pancakes and took a bite. Azimora looked at the pancakes in front of her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she made connections. Itachi never smirked unless he was thinking something devious. It usually involved her too.

He was doing it again.

"What?" Azimora asked.

His smirk widened slightly. "Nothing." He took another bite of his pancakes.

Azimora's heart stuttered a few times. This...he was trying to prank her, she knew it. But what was it? Azimora raised her fork again. Itachi glanced back at her, smirking, as if waiting for a reaction.

He's done something to the pancakes, hasn't he? It would explain why he handed her the pancakes... Itachi is never a gentleman! To have him suddenly being completely kind to her...either he was trying to get her attention, or it was something more...

_**Prank...**_ her mind whispered.

It had to be the pancakes... it had to be... She raised her fork again. Itachi's devious smirk returned.

Azimora placed her fork on the plate and put the pancakes in front of her. "What did you do?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Itachi shook his head. "Me? I didn't do anything. What are you talking about?"

Oh god, he was blabbing... He was up to something...

"Nice try, Itachi. It isn't going to work on me." Azimora stood up.

"So, you're not going to eat?" Itachi asked innocently.

"I'm going to eat; I'm just going to get something you haven't touched yet." She reached for the cupboard and stopped dead in her tracks at Itachi's still smirking face. It was as if this was all going as planned...

He's rigged the cupboard, hasn't he?

Azimora stepped away from the cupboard. No problem...she had snacks somewhere, right? She would...

No...Itachi knew about that storage of snacks in her dresser... He's probably rigged that as well...

"Haha, nice try, Itachi. Not going to work." Azimora turned away from the cupboard and walked carefully back into her corner, just in case.

Itachi smirked to himself, shaking his head. Sometimes, it was just too easy.

Sakura wasn't sure what was wrong with Azimora. She seemed almost...afraid...

"Hey, Sasuke?" She asked.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Why is Azimora so scared?"

Sasuke looked at Azimora for a moment before looking at his brother. Itachi had a smirk on his face. When his brother smirked, that signalled trouble.

"I think...she's on her guard." Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"Why?"

"When my brother smirks, shit's going to happen, all right?"

Sakura laughed.

"I think he's going to prank her today."

"That payback prank he's been promising for awhile?"

Sasuke nodded. "Probably."

Itachi finished his pancakes and looked at Azimora's completely untouched pancakes. "You're not going to eat those?" Itachi asked.

Azimora shook her head proudly. "Nope."

"And why not?" Itachi asked.

"Because you're trying to prank me, I know you are."

Itachi's smirk widened. "Heh, thanks for the idea." He turned away casually with his plate.

Azimora continuously told herself that Itachi was faking it. He was lying. He had been trying to prank him since she woke up this morning. But oh no...She wasn't going to fall for it...She wouldn't move from this spot at all.

Naruto poked Hinata. Hinata glanced at him from the corner of her eye before looking away. They sat in the corner in the game room of the tour bus on beanbag chairs. Naruto had been completely unresponsive to her presence until now. Why he had resorted to poking her when all he had to do was say 'Hinata-chan' out of the blue to get her attention, Hinata didn't know.

He poked her again. Hinata glanced at him again. Finally, after a few seconds of sitting still with her arms crossed across her chest, she poked him, smirking to herself. A few seconds later, he responded with another poke. Hinata tried not to giggle and poked him back.

Naruto sniggered and openly poked her. Hinata did the same. A poking war between the two ensued. Hinata giggled, while Naruto sniggered at her as they jabbed each other in every place they could reach. When Hinata was laughing too hard to function, Naruto grabbed her and planted a kiss on her lips.

Hinata's first thoughts were: who cares if Neji's near, Naruto's kissing me! before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her back.

Azimora still sat in her always wonderful corner. Though her stomach was growling at her, she refused to move. Tenten approached her.

"Azimora, you haven't eaten, are you hungry?" she asked.

Azimora frowned suspiciously. "Itachi asked you to do this, didn't he?"

Tenten scratched her head. As a matter of fact, he had. His exact words being: 'Azimora hasn't eaten yet. I think she's worried I'm going to prank her. Can you bring her some food for me?'

"W-Well, yes. He has."

"Then I'm not hungry."

"Azimora, he's not going to prank you." Tenten sighed.

"That's what he wants you to think...Next thing you know, he gets you. Right when you least expect it."

"I'm sure a prankster like yourself can figure out how to avoid him." Tenten pointed out.

"Exactly! That's why I refuse to move from this spot!"

"Well, you're going to have to move eventually."

Azimora smirked. "I refuse to move."

Tenten sighed. "Fine then. Have fun sitting there." She walked away.

Azimora smirked. Mission accomplished. She must avoid all of them. There was no way Itachi was going to get her.

Tenten sighed and sat down beside Neji. "She's totally paranoid."

"Oh really?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi hadn't even done anything! I don't understand why she's so scared."

Neji shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe Itachi's a really good prankster."

"Have you ever seen Itachi pull a prank?"

Neji nodded. "I was a victim."

"What did he do?"

"He put newspaper over my door."

Tenten snorted. "Wow. That's pointless."

"That's what I thought too. Day one, I was all, 'it's supposed to be plastic wrap, you idiot!' The next day, there it was again. My first thought that day was that somebody was trying to piss me off. On the third day, I broke through the paper to discover a pile of pop cans on the other side. Scared the hell out of me."

"Why?"

"Because I went through them and they all went crashing to the floor making this bloody awful noise."

Tenten laughed.

"I suppose Itachi's pranks are so bad because they play with your mind." Neji murmured. "They make you think something is going on when in reality, there's something behind it."

"So, Itachi's pranks aren't totally visible?"

"That's the thing. You never see it coming. He manipulates you like a puppet and just when you're standing on the metaphorical 'x', he drops the metaphorical 'piano' on you."

Tenten laughed. "Like in the Bugs Bunny cartoon? With the 'x' and the piano?"

Neji chuckled. "Yeah. The piano always lands on the 'x' for some reason."

Tenten sniggered. "Even when the character kicks it a few feet to the left, the piano moves over and still lands on the 'x'"

Neji laughed. "Exactly! That show totally defies physics, but it's hilarious."

"Hey Shikamaru."

"..."

"Hey Shikamaru."

"...hn..."

"Hey Shikamaru."

"What?"

"Hey Shikamaru."

"Seriously, what?"

"Hey Shikamaru."

"Temari, shut up!"

Temari smirked. "Hey Shikamaru."

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered and rolled over on his beanbag chair.

Temari smirked and leaned over his ear. "Shikamaruuu-kuuun," she purred.

Shikamaru twitched. "Go away troublesome woman..."

Temari put her arm around his waist. "Never..." she whispered.

Shikamaru groaned. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Temari smirked. "Well that's easy. I, Temari, am a demon sent by the devil to torment you for all eternity for being permanently lazy."

"What's disturbing is that I don't exactly have a problem with that."

Temari laughed. "You bastard!"

Shikamaru's arm twisted around and grabbed onto Temari's hair. He shifted his head to look at her. Temari blushed slightly at the twisted smirk on his face.

"You don't mean that, do you Temari-chan?" He murmured.

Temari did everything in her power not to blush. But that was hard to do when your boyfriend was now on top of you, softly kissing your lips.

"Or did you mean it?" He whispered.

"Shikamaru, stop..." Temari whispered.

"No." He purred before kissing her again. "Did you mean it?"

"N-No..." Temari gasped.

"I'm glad we came to an agreement." Shikamaru stood and began to walk away. Temari narrowed her eyes. No way was he going to leave her hanging like that. She grabbed him by his ponytail and pinned him back down on the beanbag chairs.

Azimora had been sitting in her corner for a good three hours now, and she was really thirsty...and hungry...

Itachi smirked at her from the hallway. He was so going to have fun with this. He had already rigged a piece of fishing line around the couch, and now, it was time to use that rig. He put a bowl of very fragrant soup and a few pieces of bakery quality bread on a tray and tied one end of the fishing line to the tray. He placed a note on it for good measure before grabbing the other end of the fishing line and gently tugged it. The tray moved.

Itachi grinned and continued tugging the food across the floor. It finally looped into Azimora's sight path.

Azimora stared suspiciously at the food. If Itachi thought she would fall for that, he was so wrong. The food got halfway down the couch towards her when it finally stopped. Azimora saw the note.

_Hungry, Azimora?_

Azimora frowned. Oh he was good, but not good enough. The smell of the food met her nose and her mouth watered. No, Azimora...don't fall for it...don't fall for it...

"You are so mean, Itachi." Sasuke muttered, shaking his head.

Itachi sniggered. "I know." He sat on a hammock swinging back and forth while reading a book.

"What's hidden behind your prank this time?" Neji asked from the other hammock.

Itachi smirked. "Now that wouldn't be fun at all. You'll find out by the end of the day hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Tenten asked from her place beside Neji.

Itachi smirked again.

Azimora's teeth gritted. That food smelled TOO good...why on earth was Itachi tormenting her like this? Damn him to hell.

Sasuke took a quick look at Azimora sitting in the corner. He resisted the urge to laugh. She was going to crack. Yup, it wouldn't be long now. He turned around and went back to Sakura.

"So?" She asked.

"Azimora is losing her mind."

Sakura giggled and curled up against Sasuke.

"Are you actually excited?"

Sakura laughed mischievously. "Yes."

"You're weird, you know that right?"

Sakura giggled again.

"How did you get pink hair?"

Sakura frowned. "That's sudden. Why do you ask?"

"I've been waiting for your hair to get roots for the last several years. It's never happened. And I haven't seen you dying your hair either."

"I don't dye my hair. Believe it or not, my hair is naturally pink." Sakura said proudly.

"You're a mutant."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

Sasuke smirked at her. "You got exposed to nuclear radiation before you were born."

Sakura crossed her arms. "I've never been exposed to radiation!"

Sasuke continued to smirk at her.

Sakura stood up in a huff. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and dragged her back down, this time into his lap.

"I was kidding, Sakura." He softly kissed her neck.

Azimora gritted her teeth. The food had been in front of her for at least two hours now. Everyone else had eaten lunch, and she hadn't eaten all day! That was it. No amount of pride was worth this torture! She crawled forward and ravenously ate the food Itachi had left for her. When she didn't throw up after the first bite and she established that the bread wasn't booby trapped after eating that as well, she knew that the food had been a decoy. The food wasn't the prank...But what was it?

Azimora groaned in frustration.

Itachi sat calmly in a hammock, strumming his acoustic guitar. Why couldn't Azimora just hurry up and give in? It had been seven hours since he had begun his prank. Nothing. It was starting to get old. Itachi was ready to just give up and tell her what the prank was, but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction that Itachi the Great had given up on her.

Itachi smirked to himself. There was no way he was finished with making Azimora's life a living hell.

Just as the sun began to set over the tour bus, a piercing scream tore through the air. Neji looked up from his book in time to see Azimora come tearing into the game room.

"I can't take it anymore!" She screeched. "Hurry up and prank me already!"

Itachi chuckled from the corner. "I've been pranking you all day." He said coolly. His lips curved into a smirk at the sight of Azimora's baffled face.

"The prank," he said dramatically while standing up, "was that there was no prank."

The bus was silent.

"There was...no prank?" Azimora said softly.

Itachi smirked and shook his head. "No matter how you took the day, nothing was going to happen. I just pretended to scheme, and sat back to watch the effect. Not bad eh?"

Azimora began to roll up her sleeve. "You son of a gun..."

Itachi leapt out of the way as Azimora charged at him. Neji could only watch with his eyebrows raised as Azimora shrieked mindless sentences which included the word 'maim', 'kill', 'dead', 'slaughter', and several F-bombs while chasing Itachi around the bus. The hell finally died down and Neji sighed with relief.

"Well that was something." Tenten laughed from beside him.

Neji merely chuckled and returned to his book.

**A/N: FINALLY FINISHED!**

**I guess you want to hear my story now, eh? Well, it all started when I discovered a new anime that I liked very much. It's called La Corda d'Oro, and I LOVE it. It's centered around music! It's amazing! So, that totally distracted me from my writing and made me want to write a story based around music and not a rock band. When I say music, I mean orchestra music :). Nothing doing yet! Next thing I know, school starts and I'm being beaten over the head with work, and I'm only in grade 11! This is the first free moment I've had AT LENGTH on the computer to do what I want to do. And I want to go watch La Corda d'Oro.**

**Inner Me: YOU GET THAT CHAPTER DONE NOW!**

**Me: I wanna watch La Corda d'Oro!**

**Inner Me: YOU GET THAT CHAPTER DONE NOW AND YOU CAN WATCH ALL THE LA CORDA D'ORO YOU WANT!**

**Me: I wanna go outside!**

**Inner Me: *sweat drop* You have a point there...**

**Me: BUT I HAVE TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE!**

**Inner Me: we can take a little break...**

**Me: NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I have to get the chapter done!**

**Inner Me: Well, you're sure doing a good job right now. Don't forget about those Math questions you need to finish.**

**Me: Darn it, stop reminding me of crap!**

**And yeah...that's pretty much the whole spiel... The amusing thing is I actually did go outside after that, and I put the story off for another several weeks. I am now addicted to something more than La Corda d'Oro. It's called Maximum Ride. I hope to write a Maximum Ride fiction some day. I just have to read the book books. I only read the three Manga books... Not only that but I've started Karate! :D I love it! Fear my white belt! XD**

**But hey! After all that crap and a month long absence, I hope I can keep updating! I'll do my best, dear readers!**

**Until then, SilverEyeShinobi, signing off.**

**Farewell!**

**~SilverEyeShinobi**


	32. Chapter 32: Halt

**A/N: Hey all you readers! I just got a brilliant idea today while doing my community work hours. Thus, this chapter, and perhaps the next few if this inspiration takes me that far, will be based on some of my wonderful real life experiences. Well, today's at least. That's how good this day was.**

**Thus, I shall begin this glorious chapter. Possibly chapters. Anyway, kudos to chumble for his/her (hard to tell over the internet) idea. It helped fill in a lot of holes, and create a medley of my insanity, and chumble's great idea. Thus, I conclude my authors note.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! That includes Katarina Wolffe, DarkAnonymous324, SnowStar145, chuchuthepichu, Sasukesbiggestfan, chumble, CecixRawrr, Angelwings228, DarkAngel0298, night dae, StarVamp, SparkDazzleDuez, NiNja Huggin', Waymirec, AnimeCrazed121, yunaluna95, Nibinokwe, Dusk Neko4, and Red ChopSticks (the new molliebabiie).**

**Anyway, I can't tell you how good it felt to type out all your names again! I've missed being a writer! (now if only that essay could write itself...)**

Chapter 32: Halt

Tenten bobbed her head to what she officially dubbed as her new favourite song of all time.

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,_

_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,_

_Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,_

_Because after all those wings will take you up so high,_

_So bid the forest floor goodbye, as you brace the wind and,_

_Take To the Sky-_

Neji popped the ear bud from Tenten's ear.

"Neji!" Tenten pulled the ear bud back.

Neji stood still stupidly for a moment with the hand that had taken the headphone out slightly.

"I was just wondering what you were listening to." He said simply.

"Owl City." Tenten replied simply.

Neji snorted. "Is that a band name?"

Tenten shook her head. "It's just one person, and it just so happens that I love his music."

"Why?" Neji asked, tilting his head.

Tenten's brow creased for a moment. Dare she give a long winded explanation as to why she loved Owl City when the person asking just so happened to be her boyfriend AND the lead singer of The Fifth Element?

"Why are you curious? I just love the music." Tenten said a little too quickly.

"And I want to know why." Neji stated. "Besides, I've never even heard of Owl City before."

Tenten sighed. "No, I guess not." She stuffed the ear bud back in her ear.

Neji sighed and walked away from her. There was only one person he knew that knew music like the back of his hand.

"Itachi," Neji said when he caught sight of the i-Pod DJ.

Itachi looked almost guilty as he hid his hand behind his back.

Neji frowned. "What did you do?"

"Nothing..." Itachi seemed to be shuffling away from him.

Neji's eyes snapped to the cookie jar on the counter. "How many cookies have you snatched already?"

"Uh,"

"At least five." Sasuke said from the couch.

"Then you can put it back." Neji said, pointing to the cookie jar.

Itachi sighed and dropped the cookie back in the cookie jar.

"Anyway," Neji sighed. "I was going to ask you something before I got...distracted."

Sasuke snorted from the couch. Itachi sat himself back down on another couch.

"What did you want to ask?" Itachi asked.

"Have you heard of Owl City?"

"What the hell is that?"

Neji smirked. He had his answer. Itachi's WTF tone said it all. When Itachi looked towards him, his face was a perfect mirror of his tone.

"Owl City? I have no idea what that is."

Neji sighed. "Well, I was hoping you would know, because Tenten is listening to this 'Owl City' and I have no idea what that is."

"Wait, is this Owl City a band?"

"I guess so."

Sasuke snorted. "You guys haven't heard of Owl City?"

"You know what it is?" Neji looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "I can't say I like his music. It's mostly just synthesiser, and singing."

"Wait, how do you know Owl City anyway?" Itachi cried. "If I haven't heard of someone who makes music, then I must be living in a hole!"

Sasuke snorted. "You live in a bus."

"So do you."

Sasuke sniggered. "Sakura likes Owl City. She's forced me to listen to some of it."

"HA!" Itachi laughed.

_BANG!_

Neji hit the deck. Sasuke and Itachi glanced around as the bus skidded to a stop.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke broke the silence.

When Neji realized that he wasn't under siege he got shakily to his feet.

"Are you okay Neji?" Itachi asked.

Neji nodded once. "It sounded like a gunshot."

Itachi and Sasuke went silent. Neji was still haunted by that day even after three years. None of them dared to say it.

Neji walked towards the front of the bus.

"What happened?" Naruto was asking.

"Guys, you need to get off the bus." Yamato said seriously. That's all they needed. The group began to file off the bus.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know yet." Yamato stated. "But I think the engine just blew."

Neji glanced around. "Perfect." He muttered. An endless stretch of road was to his left, and right. Behind him was a green field of rolling hills and valleys. On the other side of the bus was another endless field. They were perfectly in the middle of nowhere with a dead bus.

"Yamato, I must say..." Renji said, scratching his chin. "You sure picked a great place to kill the bus."

The group chuckled despite their situation.

Itachi suddenly rounded on Azimora. "YOU didn't by chance cause this, did you?"

Everyone looked at Azimora.

Azimora raised her hands. "I didn't cause this. I swear."

"You didn't curse something, did you?"

Azimora lowered her hands and shook her head slowly. "If I had any hand in this, I now curse myself."

"Fair enough," Yamato sighed.

"Hey!"

The group turned around to see a red pickup truck screeching to a halt beside them. The driver's side window was rolled down. A man with salt and pepper hair was looking out of it.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked.

Yamato sighed. "No, I think our engine just died."

"Oh darn! That sure stinks."

Neji sniffed and caught a whiff of burning oil. He coughed.

"If you want, you can grab the towing hitch from the back of my truck and we can bring it to my farm. It's not very far from here. We can look at it there." The man said.

Yamato seemed to look relieved. "Thank you."

The man got out of his truck and lowered the tailgate. From the back he pulled a chain from the back and stopped.

"Or, you can put it in neutral and push it."

Yamato laughed. "So true." He climbed back into the bus and put the gear in neutral before climbing out. "Which way?" he asked.

"Thataway." The man said pointing in the direction they were going in the first place.

"All right, kiddies! Get pushing!" Yamato announced.

Renji burst out laughing. "You're kidding right?"

Yamato shook his head.

Renji stopped laughing. "I will remember this." He stated. He walked around the back of the bus and braced his hands against the back of the bus. "Guys, I can't push this thing myself."

The group converged on the bus and got some part of them on it.

"This isn't going to work..." Shikamaru muttered as he was squished against the back of the bus. "EVERYBODY OFF THE BUS!" he cried.

Everyone backed away from Shikamaru. In five seconds flat, he created a plan that would get the bus moving.

"Tie the chain to the front of the bus." He ordered.

The group jumped to do what Shikamaru asked. The man looked baffled.

"Nobody questions Shikamaru." Renji explained. "He's a genius."

Shikamaru gave the chain a good yank.

"Girls, go to the back and push it. The rest of us will pull." Shikamaru stated.

"You're kidding, right?" Neji muttered grabbing part of the chain and bracing it over his shoulder. The rest of the band followed suit and the girls went to the back of the bus.

"Ready? GO!" Shikamaru called.

At the same time, the band walked forward and the girls shoved the bus forward. The bus began to move.

Naruto whooped.

Yamato was killing himself laughing. Renji pulled out his video camera and began documenting the event.

Neji sighed and let go of the chain. Sweat was running down his forehead from the great bus movement. They had gotten it to the man's farm. Judging by the giant sign over the entrance, it was Kona Farms.

"I am going to be in so much pain tomorrow..." Sasuke groaned, massaging his shoulder.

Yamato and the man began looking at the bus's engine. After ten minutes of examining, fluid checking, and attempted engine starts, they stepped away from the bus.

"Well?" Renji asked.

Yamato sighed. "Dead."

The group let out a sigh.

Renji rubbed his face. "We're damn lucky we're a week ahead of schedule." He muttered.

"Since you are going to be staying for awhile..." The man began.

"Oh yeah, we definitely can't go anywhere can we?" Itachi muttered.

Sasuke sniggered.

The man ignored the comment. "You may stay at our house for however long you need until either the bus is fixed, or you find some other method of transportation."

Yamato sighed. "Thank you very much."

"Come with me." The man began to walk away.

The group followed.

Temari sniggered and turned to Tenten. "Stuff like this happens all the time in horror movies. The bus breaks down, and a mysterious man leads the stranded travellers to their deaths."

"ARGGH!"

The group leapt three feet in the air as a brown chicken booked it past them. A girl about fourteen years old ran after said chicken. She stopped and slowly stalked the chicken, pushing it into the wall of the nearby tool shed and a crate against the shed. Just when they thought she had it, the chicken flapped its wings and literally booked it from the corner.

"BAKAA!" The girl screamed.

"Sora, give it up. You can't catch that chicken." The man told her.

"Watch me." The girl muttered. She went into the tool shed and came out armed with a very large fishing net. As she tried to walk by, the man snatched the net from her hand.

"Catch it later. We have guests." The man stated.

The girl looked towards the particularly large group and blinked a couple of times as if assessing the situation. The chicken made a clucking noise and her eyes drifted back to the chicken.

The man sighed. "I'm sorry. This is my daughter, Sora. Sora, catch it later."

"Fine." Sora sighed. She turned back towards the group. Her hazel eyes studied the group, her eyes seeming to glint as she took in each face.

"Come on, I'll show you the house." The man began to walk away. Sora followed him and so did the rest of the group. Neji saw her take one last look at the loose chicken before continuing her walk towards the house.

The farm house was enormous. Why they needed so much space, Neji didn't know.

Itachi suddenly screeched to a halt. "Is that a bloody cheetah?" He cried.

Neji quickly saw what he was looking at. There was literally a spotted cat sitting on a fence post. It was huge.

Sora looked around to find out what the fuss was about. Her eyes fell on the cheetah-cat. She laughed.

"That's Leon. He's a Savannah." She stated. (1)

"Oh my gosh! COOL!" Tenten cried. She trotted towards the spotted cat. Neji was sorely tempted to grab her arm and pull her away from the beast, but the cat-cheetah thing didn't seem to take Tenten as a threat and was letting her pet him.

"I've always wanted to see one of these things!" Tenten gasped. "They're so amazing!"

Itachi stepped forward to brave the cheetah-cat. He reached out carefully and scratched the cats head. It purred noisily and leaned into the scratch.

"This is really weird." He stated simply. "That thing is a cheetah."

Once the fascination with the strange cat was over, the group entered the house.

"Honey! We have guests!" The man called.

A woman bustled into the room. "Oh my. Well hello there."

"Their engine blew on their bus."

"Well, you're lucky it blew here!" The woman said. She rushed over to shake everyone's hand. "My name is Samitor. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I know I haven't mentioned it..." the man began. "My name is Ryonue. We should get you guys set up in bedrooms."

Yamato sighed. "Well, technically we can sleep in the bus-"

"We won't hear of it. While you are here, you will have bedrooms."

Sora was glancing from her parents to the group with a smirk on her face. Neji couldn't figure out what was going through her mind. She was very strange.

By the time the sun had set over Kona Farm, the group had been scattered all over the house. Renji, Yamato and Kakashi were granted access to their own individual rooms, whilst everyone else pretty much had to share. Itachi and Sasuke scored a room with a bunk bed as they were brothers, and Tenten and Sakura scored the last remaining bedroom. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Azimora, Temari and Hinata got free reign of the huge basement. Luckily there were enough beds and cots for everyone to curl up on.

Neji sighed thinking about what Ryonue had told them just before bed: 'bright and early tomorrow, as you guys are going to have to help out around here, so sleep well.'

Neji rolled over and sighed.

**A/N: Oh yeah...multi-chapter Kona Farm! WOOT!**

**Kona was an idea given to me by chumble. I basically took elements of it and merged them with my own elements. Leon, Ryonue and Samitor are courtesy of chumble, however Sora is my lastest OC. In this story, she represents me. Why? Because I've always wanted to put myself in a story. She has the same personality as I do, just to let you know :).**

**(1)A Savannah is a breed of cat that is banned in quite a few places in the United States. They're absolutely beautiful. They are a breed that was crossbred between an African Serval Cat and a domestic cat (house cat). For more information, GOOGLE IT! Here's a picture: http:/ componentsofenthusiasm. files. wordpress. and yes, they are big :).**


	33. Chapter 33: Kona

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm just roaring to go (unlike the bus) and totally ready to start cranking out chapters like there's no tomorrow again! For now...*Pink Panther theme plays* Hear the music? That's exams and ISU's slowly creeping up on me. But for now, I will just play OTHER music in my mind to distract myself from that.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Red ChopSticks, Sasuke'sbiggestfan, Katarina Wolffe, NiNja Huggin', SparkDazzleDuez, DarkAnonymous324 (your four word reviews give me aneurisms... lol) Deidara-is-Beast, Waymirec, DarkAngel2098, night dae, Nibinokwe, X. rainbow queen of earth.X, StarVamp, yunaluna95, and chumble.**

Chapter 33: Kona

Neji opened his eyes and immediately reached up to rub them. His shoulders stiffened. Neji sighed and forced his arms to move while recalling yesterday's events. When he sat up he found that every part of his body was stiff as a board. He slid out of bed and walked up the basement stairs.

The girl, Sora, was already awake and sitting at the table reading a book.

"Morning." Neji sighed.

Sora turned and looked at him. "Did you sleep?"

"Yeah, thanks. Why?"

Sora shrugged. "I barely slept at all."

"Insomnia?"

She shrugged. "That's the only word that comes to my mind."

"I can't sleep sometimes too. It sucks."

Sora went back to her book.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Time to get a watch." She replied with a yawn.

"Hn," Neji chuckled.

Sora finally closed her book. Neji read the title when she set it down on the table.

"_Frankenstein_?" He laughed.

"Ugh, yes. It's for school. It's a terrible book. Distract me. What do you want for breakfast?"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

Sora sighed. "Now that you're up, I have an excuse to not read the book."

Neji smirked. "Technically I usually wake up early and make breakfast for my crew."

Sora sighed, seemingly with relief. "Good, you make it then, because I can't cook to save my life."

"Well, what do you make for breakfast then?"

"Usually, just toast, then mom gets up and cooks a bigger breakfast." Sora began rifling through cupboards for food items.

The clock on the wall began to chime. Neji counted the number of chimes and was shocked.

"Five o'clock in the morning?"

"Yeah, I don't wake up this early either."

"No, I was thinking that Tenten should be getting up by now."

Sora blinked a few times.

Neji cursed himself internally, and quickly changed the subject. "So you can't cook at all?"

"Well, I can bake, but I can't season things." Sora looked up at him again. "So, if you were to make something now, what would you make?"

"Well, I usually end up making pancakes in the morning."

"Oh, well you'd better wait until mom gets up." Sora stated. "Like I said, she makes breakfast every morning, and she wouldn't be happy if her 'guests' cooked breakfast."

Tenten felt slightly frustrated at the fact that Neji was talking to Sora like it was the most normal thing in the world. Then she got frustrated because she felt frustrated. Tenten was not a jealous type. Besides, Sora wasn't flirting with Neji, was she? Tenten couldn't help but spy like a little sneak and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I don't know your name yet." Sora said suddenly.

"Oh, it's Neji."

"Nice to meet you then."

Tenten was just about to enter the room when Sora spoke again.

"So, what do you do in your spare time, Neji?"

"Uh, I'm in a band."

"A band! That's awesome! I'm in a band too, but it's my school band."

"What do you play?"

"Well, I play flute, but I've recently started the trumpet so I could join Jazz too."

"I used to play the trumpet."

"It's so hard, but so fun. What do you play now?"

"Well, I've started learning guitar, but I'm in a rock band, so, yeah. I'm the vocalist."

"I'm a terrible singer."

"Are you sure about that?"

Sora was silent for a moment. "Well, I don't like to sing in front of people."

"Then how do you know you're a bad singer?"

"Because I take music class and I know how to tell a bad voice from a good one. I can hold a note, but carrying a tune is brutal."

Tenten sighed and decided it was time to show herself. She turned from the wall and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Neji greeted her immediately with his traditional half smile.

"Hello!" Sora greeted. "What's your name?"

Tenten stared at her for a moment thinking about how she had asked Neji's name not even five minutes ago.

"It's...Tenten..." Tenten said carefully.

"Nice to meet you Tenten!"

Tenten immediately thought that Sora was a very strange person.

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"Why?" Tenten asked.

Sora shrugged. "Just making conversation."

"What time does everyone else get up?" Neji asked Sora.

"When the alarm clock goes off."

"That's specific." Neji muttered.

"I meant the rooster."

"Oh." Neji said as he understood.

"So who's in your band?" Sora asked just when there was silence. Tenten wondered if she ever stopped talking.

"Everybody except the adults and the girls." Neji said simply, not going into detail. Tenten looked almost annoyed at the present time. Sora seemed to notice this too.

"Sorry, I talk too much." She said quickly.

Neji smirked.

"Understatement." Tenten said, smirking as well.

"I'll shut up then." Sora grabbed _Frankenstein_ again and continued reading. It was an awkward silence in which Neji had no idea what to do. He wanted to talk to Tenten, but Sora was there. Everything was just so weird. It wasn't their house, so they couldn't make breakfast like they usually did. Only two words came to mind at a time like this: now what?

Tenten was watching Sora carefully. Neji saw what she was looking at after a few seconds. Her fingers were over her mouth and she looked about ready to cry as she read the book. It disappeared after a few minutes. Finally, she snapped the book shut and slammed it down on the table.

"Well that was a stupid ending!" She cried furiously.

"Really?" Tenten laughed. "It looked like you were about to cry for a second there."

"Because Victor died!" she growled. "Everyone knows the hero isn't supposed to die before he or she accomplishes their goal!"

Neji chuckled. "So true."

"Stupid book." She muttered. She picked it up and proceeded to walk out of the room. Neji and Tenten stood still wondering what to do next.

"That was...interesting..." Neji muttered.

At exactly 6:00 in the morning, the rooster let out a cock-a-doodle-doo that could span volumes. It didn't just do it once either. It did it again, and again, and again. And again. But it didn't need to crow more than three times, because everyone was downstairs by the forth crow.

"This is why I call him the alarm clock." Sora muttered from her spot at the table. "Unfortunately, he doesn't have a snooze button."

The table laughed. Sora had the biggest motor mouth out of everyone Tenten had known, and yet, she was actually a bit funny.

Just as Sora had promised Neji, Samitor had put out a huge buffet of food for everyone to eat. That included eggs, toast, bacon, sausages, ham, pancakes, syrup, and waffles.

"Eat up." Samitor told them. "You'll need it."

The group devoured the breakfast. Neji was pretty relieved too. It was nice to have someone else to cook for a change.

_Cock-a-doodle-doo_

"Oh shut up." Itachi muttered into his bacon.

"My thoughts exactly." Sasuke muttered.

"I've been thinking..." Sora said suddenly.

Uh oh, Neji thought. Here it comes.

"Roosters are supposed to crow when the sun rises...but maybe they've realized after being domesticated that the humans rise when the sun rises, thus, they start crowing to get their attention so the humans can bring them food."

"Oh wow, that could just be likely." Temari laughed.

Ryonue stood up. "We've got a lot of work to do today." He announced. "Whoever knows cars like the back of their hand can stick with us, but the rest of you are doing farm work. This morning, the garden needs tending to, but the usual stuff needs done as well. Sora, I leave you in charge of everyone."

Sora sighed.

"All right, go."

Yamato and Kakashi went with Ryonue to start inspecting the bus. Samitor stayed in the house to do the housework.

"Come on guys." Sora called, leading everyone out of the house. "We're going to have fun today. I promise you that."

"Since when is farm work fun?" Azimora muttered.

"We'll make it fun." Sora said as they walked through the farm. Tenten saw a chicken coop, a cow pasture, goats, orchards, fields of orange pumpkins, and a field of what was left of the corn harvest. They had everything here.

"Okay, what don't you have?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's a good question." Sora muttered. "We have pigs, cows, goats, sheep, horses, chickens, and a couple fields. Oh, and a donkey. And that's just outside. Inside, we have a cat, turtles, hamsters, guinea pigs, and my favourites, birds."

"What kind of birds?" Neji asked. Simply put it, he was obsessed with birds. He hid this fact. The amusing thing was, he wished he could fly with a great pair of wings on his back.

"Budgies, a cockatoo, cockatiels, and that's about it." Sora replied. She shoved open the barn door and was met with a series of baas and neighs.

Hinata smiled at the sight of the horses. She immediately reached out to pet one. Sora meanwhile began to release the animals into their paddocks. By how quickly she did it, it was easy to tell that she was used to doing this every morning.

"What can we do?" Naruto piped up.

"Just stay there right now until I sort things out." Sora stated. "I'm not used to this."

"No, I'd be shocked if you did." Itachi muttered.

Sora eventually got all the animals out.

"Uh, okay..." She turned towards the group. "Each stall needs to be mucked...if you don't want your shoes and pants to get dirty, well, then you're just going to have to go put on a pair of pants you wouldn't mind getting dirty, and put on our spare work boots. So, who fits under that description?"

Itachi immediately raised his hand as well as all the girls. Eventually, all their hands went up.

Sora sighed. "Work boots are in there, go find a pair that's your size. Then run up to the house to change. Make it snappy or I'll send the alarm clock after you."

"You can't set a chicken on us!" Naruto cried with alarm.

"I so can. Be back in ten. Go." Sora stated as she pulled a wheel barrow from the tool shed filled with...pitchforks.

The group immediately dived into the boot shed.

"This is joyous." Renji laughed as he found a pair in his size almost immediately and began to jog back to the house. Everyone else soon followed.

When the group got back to the barn, they had completely changed their attire to something a little more tacky and re-entered the barn.

"Welcome back." Sora said stepping out of one of the stalls. She put the pitchfork against the wall. "Divide yourselves up. Choose who uses the wheelbarrow, and who-"

"Sora?"

Sora jumped slightly, then her face split into a smile. "What are you doing here?"

The group turned around to see a boy with dark, messy hair walk into the barn.

"Oh my god, Sasuke it's your doppelganger." Itachi laughed.

The boy ignored this comment and looked towards Sora.

Sora looked at the group again. "Guys, get in your groups."

Everyone paired up. Renji was left partner less.

"You're with me then." Sora stated.

Renji shrugged.

"Pick who is mucking, now."

"I'll do it." Tenten volunteered.

Neji shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

Azimora and Itachi were bickering about who was mucking. In the end, it was Itachi who got stuck with it.

"Dark?"

The black haired boy looked up.

"Do me a favour and show the wheel barrowers where they're taking the poop."

A couple people chuckled.

"Everyone else, stay here."

The boy left and half of the group followed him. Sora began giving a demonstration of how to muck stalls. "Clear out everything and when you're done, fill it back up with straw." After Sora gave the demo, the wheelbarrow crew returned.

"All right, wheelbarrows and pitchforks are in the shed." Sora turned to Renji. "What's your name again?"

"Renji." Renji stated.

Sora nodded. "I'm done with this one, so take the wheelbarrow."

Renji grabbed the wheelbarrow and began shoving it out the door.

Bored, Neji stood by the wheelbarrow as Tenten forked poop into it. He watched as Sora refilled the stall and began talking to the dark haired boy.

"So, why are you here?" Sora asked him.

"Dad dragged me with him. I didn't exactly want to look at a bus engine anyway, so here I am."

"Well make yourself useful then!"

The boy smirked as if this was a joke. Neji didn't know his name, but after a few minutes of listening to them, he concluded that his name was Dark. He didn't know if that was a nickname or not, but he assumed someone wouldn't name their kid Dark anyway. Yet, the name oddly fit the profile of his character. He didn't exactly _look_ like Sasuke. It just seemed that way. His hair was messy, but it defied gravity in every place, and not just at the back. He had dark eyes like Sasuke, but they had just a bit more life in them. As for his clothes, he wore black. Not only that, but the air in which he carried himself seemed very dark and mysterious indeed.

With a smirk, Neji decided that he pitied the guy. He probably had girls all over him at school.

Renji returned with the wheelbarrow and Sora moved onto another stall. Dark, if that was his name, grabbed a pitchfork and wheelbarrow and began mucking by himself.

All in all, it took them half an hour to clean all the stalls. Sora then had everyone go running around feeding the animals. Finally, an hour after waking up, the group grabbed shovels, baskets and working gloves and stalked across the farm once again. They arrived at a very large garden.

"In this garden are a bunch of bulbs. We need to pull them up. The first ones are easy. Just pull them out, but if you happen to break the top off them, shovel, straight down and up." Sora began to give a demo. After watching her do it, it was pretty easy to figure out.

"Half of you go to the end over there, and half stay here. We'll meet in the middle."

The group once again divided up and immediately began attacking the garden. At least...Naruto was attacking it. Naruto began to immediately cleave a path through the garden, tearing out every weed in sight. Sora was doing the same thing, so he assumed that he could do it too.

Neji was having a terrible time pulling up the bulbs. They kept breaking off and forcing him to dig. Tenten seemed to be a natural at it.

"Hey guys, what's your favourite song?" Sora called out suddenly.

"OUR SONGS!" The entire band roared at the same time. They burst out laughing.

"Hm, let's see..." Renji scratched his chin in thought. "I'm going to have to go with...T-N-T by AC/DC. No wait...Thunderstruck...Can't make up my mind."

"What's your favourite song, currently, then?" Sora asked.

"Then I'm going to have to go with The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny." Renji stated.

"I love that song!" Sora cried. "_Old Godzilla was hoppin' around..._

"_Tokyo city like a big playground,_" Renji joined in. Everyone else who knew the song began rapping along with the hilarity.

_When suddenly batman burst from the shade,_

_And hit Godzilla with a bat grenade_ Naruto threw a weed at Itachi.

"NARUTO!" Itachi cried.

_Godzilla got pissed and began to attack,_

_But didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq,_ Sasuke stopped his brother from attacking Naruto while everyone stood by and watched, continuing the song.

_Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq fu,_

_When Aaron Carter came out of the blue,_

_And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neil,_

_Then the both got flattened by the bat mobile,_

_But before it could make it to the bat cave,_

_Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave,_

"Oh wow!" Tenten cried.

_And took an AK-47 out from under his hat,_

_And blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat,_

_But he ran out of bullets and he ran away,_

_Because Optimus Prime came to save the day,_

_This is the Ultimate Showdown, of Ultimate Destiny,_

_Good guys bad guys and explosions,_

_As far as the eye can see_

_And only one will survive, _

_I wonder who it will be,_

_This is the ultimate showdown, of ultimate destiny._

"Oh wow, what a hilarious song!" Azimora cried.

"Shh! It's not over yet!" Temari hissed.

_Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime,_

_Like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime,_

_Then Shaq came back covered in a tire track,_

_But Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back,_

_And Batman was injured and trying to get steady,_

_When Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete,_

_But something suddenly caught his leg and he tripped,_

_Indiana Jones took him out with his whip,_

_Then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind,_

_And he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find,_

_Because Batman stole it and he shot and he missed,_

_And Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist,_

_Then he jumped in the air and he did a somersault,_

_While Abraham Lincoln tired to pole vault,_

_On to Optimus Prime but they collided in the air,_

_Then they both got hit by a Care Bear Stare,_

"BAHHAHAHAHA!" Azimora laughed.

_This is the Ultimate Showdown, of Ultimate Destiny,_

_Good guys bad guys and explosions,_

_As far as the eye can see_

_And only one will survive, _

_I wonder who it will be,_

_This is the ultimate showdown, of ultimate destiny._

_Angels sang out..._

_Immaculate chorus..._

_Down from the heavens..._

_Descended Chuck Norris..._

Azimora dropped to the ground laughing.

_Who delivered a kick..._

_Which could shatter bones..._

_Into the crotch..._

_Of Indiana Jones..._

_Who fell over on the ground..._

_Writhing in pain..._

_As Batman changed back..._

_Into Bruce Wayne..._

_But Chuck saw through..._

_His clever disguise..._

_And he crushed Batman's head..._

_In between his thighs..._

"Gruesome image..." Tenten whispered, trying to push it out of her head.

However, the singers began to scream the next lyrics.

_Then Gandalf the Grey,_

_And Gandalf the White,_

_And Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight,_

_And Benito Mussolini,_

_And the Blue Meanie,_

_And Cowboy Curtis,_

_And Jambi the Genie,_

_Robocop,_

_Terminator,_

_Captain Kirk,_

_Darth Vader,_

_Lo Pan,_

_Superman,_

_Every single Power Ranger,_

_Bill S. Prestorf_

_And Theadore Logan_

_Spock_

_The Rock,_

_Doc Ock,_

_And Hulk Hogan_

_All came out of nowhere lightning fast,_

_And they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass,_

_It was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw,_

_With civilians looking on in total awe,_

_The fight raged on for a century,_

_Many lives were claimed but eventually._

_The champion stood,_

_The rest saw the better,_

_Mr. Rogers in a blood stained sweater!_

"MR. ROGERS?" Itachi cried.

"Yeah Mr. Rogers!" Naruto laughed.

Azimora was rolling on the ground laughing her head off.

"This is the TRUE ROFL right here!" Sora cried, pointing at Azimora. She had pronounced 'ROFL' like it was written, like 'awful' with an 'r' on the beginning.

When everyone was done laughing, they continued to pull up the garden. The group finally met in the middle.

"Let's take a break." Shikamaru sighed sitting down. The rest of the group sat down as well, leaving Sora and Dark in a standing position, watching them.

"Darn, we were just getting to the best part too..." Sora sighed.

Dark snorted.

Nobody got up, thinking it was a trick to get them to start working again.

"All we have to do is pull up weeds." Sora said simply. "Then throw it over that last row of plants we still have to pull up anyway."

Nobody moved.

Dark immediately started pulling up a weed and pulled the whole thing up by its roots. You could swear he had just pulled up a small tree or something.

"We're going to throw them to see who gets the farthest." Sora explained as she pulled up a weed herself. Dark was breaking the top off his weed. The two stood back holding their weeds in their hand.

"one, two, THREE!" The cried and took a step forward and launched their weeds.

"Mine so went further." Sora laughed.

Dark dove back into the garden to grab another weed. Azimora grinned and ran forward, pulling up a small weed to hurl. Not wanting to miss out, Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Temari joined in.

Naruto and Temari got back first and pulled back their arms. Naruto pin wheeled his arm for a little more momentum.

"WHAT?" Naruto cried when his weed hit the row of plants at the back. Temari laughed at him.

Dark and Sora were back, but this time, Dark looked serious.

"YAH!" He roared as he released the weed. The weed went further than any weed so far. He put his arms in the air in triumph.

In seconds, the entire group was standing in a row with Renji out in the field to take the data on the furthest thrown weed and declare a winner.

Sora threw her weed with a roar and Renji had to duck to avoid getting hit. Renji quickly found the weed and stood in its location.

Itachi ran forward and flung the weed as hard as he could. Unfortunately he tripped and fell on his face.

"BAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Azimora laughed.

"BLECK!" Itachi spat out the dirt that went in his mouth.

Dark ran forward and with a yell that would put Link to shame, hurled his weed at least two meters further than Sora's.

"You play Zelda, don't you?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Dark asked.

"Because it sounds like you're imitating Link."

Dark rolled his eyes.

Naruto hurled his weed again with the pinwheel technique. It once again failed to clear the back row of plants.

Azimora stepped forward and used the Olympic hammer throw technique before releasing. The weed shot up at a 30 degree angle and landed just before Sora's toss.

"What?" Azimora cried.

Shikamaru stepped forward and merely did an underhand toss. The weed just cleared the back row of plants.

"That was weak." Temari commented as she stepped forward. She gripped the weed with two hands and let it fly.

_Kssh_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shikamaru laughed pointing at the plants where Temari's weed had literally just poofed through.

"Oh shut up!" Temari hit Shikamaru on the head.

Sakura stepped forward and with a roar from her inner self, let fly the weed that surpassed Dark's by half a meter.

"WHAT?" Dark cried. "RE DO!"

Sora laughed at him.

Sasuke stepped forward, looking very bored, then launched the weed.

Renji laughed from the field. "You beat Sakura's by like...two inches."

"WHAT?" Sakura cried and immediately raised her fist to Sasuke. Sasuke took off not wanting to deal with Sakura's inner, a cloud of dust settling in his wake when he stopped at the other end of the garden.

"I have never seen Sasuke move that fast in my life." Itachi chuckled. "He could be an Olympic sprinter."

Tenten took a running start to hurl her weed. It got no further than Sora's.

Neji used the two hand toss and did far better than Temari as it cleared the plants, though it got no further than Tenten's.

Finally, Hinata stepped forward, gripping her weed like a pro. She threw it hard and far, clearing Sora's, clearing Dark's, Sakura's and Sasuke's before finally settling to a stop.

Renji started laughing from in the field. "Okay that was a clear winner."

They continued to hurl weeds, everyone fully determined to beat Hinata's record to no avail. Finally, lunchtime hit. After lunch, the rest of the plants needed to be pulled out. As it turned out, that was incredibly difficult to do and it took the full afternoon to clear everything out.

**A/N: And now, you have met Dark, another OC that's been in development for several years now. He seems to keep switching from mischievous little demon thing with red eyes and a sarcastic smirk, to a neutral, doesn't talk much, nice-guy type person. He's the latter in this story. I can't really find inspiration with the former one. At least I can keep him human now XD.**

**Unfortunately, I don't really have a character profile for Dark, but I originally created him to be a demon anyway. He's not a demon in this story as you can see. I think he's one of my super flexible characters that can fit in anywhere. Demon Dark is very sarcastic and mischievous (very unlike Demon Ryuu XD) and really prefers to laugh and tease more than anything (again, very unlike Demon Ryuu who prefers to completely lose it). In this story, let me tell you, Dark is just...Dark. In appearances only :). Plain and simple. And with Dark being in this story, it gave me some inspiration to bring in some glorious Cameo's (I adore cameo's) in the future :). You should figure it out REALLY fast once you learn Dark's last name if you happen to be a fan of an anime with the same name as a certain cleaning product...*cough* I just gave it away didn't I? Haha, ah well. You'll never guess which character! NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**

***please stand by***

**Sorry...completely lost it there...**


	34. Chapter 34: Lunch

**A/N: YO SUP HOMIES!**

**I will never do that again.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: DarkAngel2098, X. rainbow-queen-of-earth.X, Katarina Wolffe, muffinqueen16, Corentin, yunaluna95, StarVamp, SparkDazzleDuez, Nibinokwe, night dae, I'mInCharge-GodHelpUsAll (your name makes me LMFAO), nakimina, Waymirec, bright-rebellious, and AnimeCrazed121.**

Chapter 34: Lunch

It's been three days since The Fifth Element arrived at Kona Farms. Renji was starting to look like he was going to have an anxiety attack at any second as the date for their next concert steadily approached.

Meanwhile, The Fifth Element and co were having a heyday. (get it? Heyday...Hay?)

There was a cry of disgust from the apple orchard.

"Ugh, look at this! It's totally rotten!" Itachi cried holding up an apple that was dripping juices and coloured a sickly grey colour.

"Okay, that's disgusting Itachi." Azimora cried, backing away from him just in case he threw it.

"Remind me again why we're picking rotten apples off the trees?" Dark cried from a few rows down. He had been staying over at the farm since he arrived with his dad.

"Because they've gone bad and we're going to feed them to the pigs!" Sora called back.

Neji and Tenten meanwhile had formed an apple line and were tossing apples to each other. Neji stood a few feet from their apple basket and was catching the apples Tenten tossed forward before catching them and throwing them carelessly in the basket to be battered around some more.

"AUGH!" The cry of outrage and disgust was impossible to identify, but it made everybody stop.

"Sorry guys," Sora said. "I just put my thumb though a bad apple.

"Oh gross!" Dark laughed.

Neji and Tenten resumed their apple throwing.

"I love your idea, guys." Itachi laughed. "Hey guys, we should make an apple throwing line!"

"Dark and I have done it." Sora stated. "It's no fun with more than two people until you start hurling the apples at each other."

"Who else did it with you?" Tenten asked, throwing another apple in Neji's direction.

"My siblings," Dark replied.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I have a younger sister, and an older brother..." Dark seemed to consider something else for a moment before shaking his head.

Sora laughed. "I was amazed when your brother joined in."

"So was I." Dark chuckled. "He's usually so uptight, he's boring."

There was a loud whistling noise from the farmhouse on the other side of the orchard.

Everyone sighed with relief knowing that the whistle was what signalled the end of the work for the morning.

"You know what I just noticed, guys?" Shikamaru piped up as they dragged their apple baskets and crates back onto a small pickup truck which Sora could drive, but everyone else pretty much had to walk or ride in the back.

"What have you noticed?" Sasuke asked dully.

"We haven't practiced for the last three days."

Neji blinked a few times. "Crap." He muttered.

"Oh yeah, you guys are in a band." Sora said with realization as she climbed into the truck. Everyone else jumped into every available space they could in the back and rode the rest of the way to the farm.

"What's your band called?" Dark asked, as Sora started the truck.

The band smirked at each other as they tried to think of a way to say it comically.

"The Fifth Element." Azimora said coolly.

"Aw, you ruined it!" Itachi cried.

Azimora grinned. "I know."

"I've heard of you guys." Dark said with a sigh.

"What's with the face?" Neji asked. "You look almost disappointed."

"I have to apologize when I say your music makes me want to curl up and die." Dark sighed.

"WHAT?" Renji cried.

Dark put up his hand to silence them. "But that's only because my sister is obsessed with your music. She plays it almost constantly. I'm sick of listening to it."

The band looked slightly hurt, though they technically understood.

"Well, we've found our first anti-fan." Shikamaru said with a shrug.

"Over-playing is one of the worst killers of music." Itachi sighed.

Dark shrugged. "When I first heard it, I mean, I kind of liked it. But after listening to it constantly for several months, it just got infuriating. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Neji sighed.

Tenten could tell the band was just a little bit down after hearing about their first fan bust. She had to admit she was a bit sad herself that there actually was someone out there who didn't like The Fifth Element's music.

"What music DO you like then?" Itachi asked.

"I usually listen to rock and metal." Dark stated.

The truck stopped and everyone piled out of it.

"Don't take it too hard." Sora told the band as they headed back to the house. "Dark has a strict policy to hate everything that's popular."

"Hey!" Dark cried. "I do not!"

"You so do, just admit it."

Dark scoffed and tossed his head.

Sora laughed at him.

"How old are you guys?" Renji asked. "You act like you're kids!"

"We're sixteen," Dark stated,

"And yes, we do act like we're kids." Sora added.

"We're not ready to grow up yet."

Itachi laughed. "Ditto!"

"Yeah, well you're twenty four, Itachi."

"SHH!" Itachi hissed.

"You guys look younger than sixteen." Renji grumbled. "Actually, Sora looks younger than sixteen. Dark looks older."

"Oh THANK you." Dark muttered.

Sora laughed at him again.

The group walked into the house, but Dark stopped dead in his tracks at the door, blocking everyone else's entrance.

"What are YOU doing here?" He cried, pointing his finger.

There was a laugh from in the house. "He's been here for the last half hour, Dark."

"Dark, if you don't mind...move." Sora told him.

"Sorry."

He moved and everyone else walked into the house. One thing was apparent after a few seconds. Someone was here that wasn't here this morning. He had longish dark hair that partially hung over his left eye, and a bored expression on his face. He looked quite similar to Dark apart from the clothes: He wore lighter colours; more specifically a white shirt and jeans.

"Wow Dark, is that your brother you mentioned earlier?" Renji laughed.

"Speak of the devil, I know." Dark muttered. "How the hell did you get here?"

"Did you see my bike parked out front?" Dark's brother asked.

"You're kidding right? Karakura to here? That must've taken you hours!" Sora cried.

"It took me three hours." Dark's brother stated.

"All right, all right, you can tell your story while we eat." Samitor said bringing food to the table.

Everyone sat down, but Dark couldn't stop staring at his brother as if he couldn't believe that he was here in the first place.

"If you're wondering why I even bothered to spend three hours on a bike just to get here," Dark's brother began, "it's because I couldn't concentrate with the racket Rukia is making these days."

"Tou-freaking-ché." Dark muttered.

"That's not nice, guys." Dark's father chuckled.

"I hope you guys don't mean our music?" Itachi interjected.

Dark's brother's eyes went across every face at the table. Tenten almost laughed as realization seemed to dawn on the tough faced man.

"Wonderful." He muttered and dug into his food.

They ate in silence for a few more seconds.

"How can you spend three hours on a bike anyway?" Tenten asked in the silence.

Dark and his father snorted into their food as if they knew something everyone else did.

"Three hours on a bike is nothing compared to what he did on Christmas last year, eh, Byakuya?" Dark said with a grin.

Dark's brother, now known as Byakuya, smirked slightly before continuing to eat.

"Uh oh, what did he do?" Temari laughed.

"He goes to university in Suna, you see," Dark began the tale.

"Seriously, not this again." Byakuya muttered.

"Christmas is a big deal in my family, all right?" Dark continued, ignoring his brother. "So when he got out for Christmas holidays, he tried to take a plane back to Karakura for Christmas. Unfortunately because of a very unfortunate happening involving a very bad storm which happened to kill all the airplanes, he couldn't get back to Karakura."

"Oh that sucks!" Naruto cried.

Byakuya continued to ignore the story going on.

"Heck, he even called to say the planes were down. Then he said he was going to come home for Christmas no matter what he had to do." Dark sniggered. "So he freaking packs a bag, complete with tent and sleeping bag, and freaking WALKS from Suna to Karakura."

"NO WAY!" Temari cried.

Sora was dying with uncontrollable laughter. "Why didn't I hear about this?"

"He shows up on our doorstep a week later." Dark finished. "It freaked all of us out."

"And he got there in time?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, two days before Christmas eve."

Tenten stared at Byakuya. He seriously looked like he was about to have an aneurism. Or something similar to that.

"So, how's the bus been going, Yamato?" Renji piped up after several seconds of forks scraping plates.

"We've pulled the engine out and we're trying to see just what happened to it." Yamato explained.

"Please tell me no one put sugar in our gas tank." Itachi cried suddenly.

A few people who knew exactly what sugar did to a gas tank looked up in horror. The short list included Neji, Azimora, Byakuya and Sora.

"Thankfully, no." Yamato sighed.

"What does sugar do to a gas tank?" Naruto asked.

"Don't even start, Byakuya." Dark cried just as Byakuya opened his mouth. Tenten almost laughed at the death glare Dark was given by his brother.

"I'm not too great at giving a good explanation as to what sugar does to a gas tank." Yamato stated.

"It kills the engine, right?" Sora asked.

"It does way more than kill the engine." Azimora cried. "It slaughters it!"

"Byakuya, I do believe you have a big explanation as to why that happens." Dark's dad stated.

"Unfortunately, Dark doesn't want me to speak." Byakuya said in a monotone, putting more food in his mouth.

"Well I wouldn't mind hearing the explanation." Yamato stated. Then he shot a look at Kakashi. "Kakashi! Book away!"

Kakashi looked up. "But I'm mid chapter!"

Samitor showed him no mercy. She snatched the book from his hands and took it away.

Kakashi muttered something inaudible and continued eating his meal.

"Oh fine, give your long winded explanation, Byakuya." Dark sighed.

"Do you have sibling rivalry or something?" Temari laughed.

"Nah," Sora piped up. "Byakuya's just smarter than him and Dark hates it."

"HEY!" Dark cried. Byakuya smirked.

"I do have to say though, little brothers are awesome." Itachi said as he messed up Sasuke's hair.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cuffed Itachi across the side of the head.

The table laughed.

"So what does sugar do to a gas tank?" Naruto asked again.

"Turns the gas into syrup and clogs everything." Byakuya stated. "It's worse with diesel engines."

"Wow, I expected a lesson, complete with diagrams." Dark muttered.

"I study physics. Not chemistry." Byakuya stated.

Dark coughed. "The viscosity of syrup-"

"Shut up." Byakuya growled. Dark immediately went silent as if this had been a threat, though Byakuya hadn't even made eye contact. He didn't even sound that threatening in the first place.

"What sort of physics do you study?" Shikamaru asked as if he was completely interested.

"Oh Shikamaru," Temari laughed.

"Pretty much everything." Byakuya stated.

"I think he's determined to be the next big scientist." Dark stated.

"You were pretty big on the sciences in high school, weren't you Shikamaru?" Neji asked. "You had science homework every night."

Shikamaru smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Before he was a guitarist, he was a genius." Sasuke muttered.

A few people around the table laughed.

"He's still a genius." Renji pointed out.

"Touché," Sasuke muttered.

"May the mass times acceleration be with you." Shikamaru said smugly.

Byakuya laughed. He was the only one who got it.

"PAHAHAHAHAHA!" Neji laughed half a second later. "I get it."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Force equals mass times acceleration." Neji explained easily.

The people who knew Star Wars like the backs of their hands laughed. The others just chuckled.

"I love Star Wars." Sora sighed after finishing her laughing fit.

"Neji, remember the time we played Star Wars with Kiba?" Itachi asked.

Neji laughed. "Yes."

"Anakin, there's a problem with the left forward thrusters!" Naruto cried.

Neji immediately put on his Obi-Wan voice. "Naruto, silence. You are disturbing the Midi-Chlorians."

The Star Wars nerds burst out laughing.

"Besides, you didn't even quote me right." Neji continued. He cleared his throat. "Anakin, there seems to be a malfunction with the left forward thrusters."

Sora and Dark laughed.

"Are you trying to be Obi-Wan?" Dark cried.

"I am Obi-Wan." Neji said, but at the same time, most of the group chorused 'He is Obi-Wan', causing very humorous sound to form in the kitchen.

Sora laughed.

"What happened to Obi-Wan anyway?" Dark murmured.

"He went poof." Sora said simply, "Then he became a disembodied voice."

Cue Star Wars nerd laughter.

"You guys are a riot." Ryonue laughed.

"What did I tell you?" Renji said with a shrug. "And believe me. You haven't seen anything yet. If you want a good laugh, watch them on stage."

"Sooner than you think." Dark muttered. For once, he made peaceful eye contact with his brother for a moment.

"Why? What's up?" Naruto asked in his loud voice that had been silenced by Neji-Wan for several minutes.

"Rukia's dragging us with her." Dark sighed.

"Us?"

"Byakuya and I." Dark continued. "Everyone but our parents."

"Don't look so down." Dark's dad stated.

Byakuya muttered something inaudible and continued eating.

"Oh yeah, Karakura..." Sasuke said scratching his chin.

"Tell you what, we'll do something awesome on stage." Itachi said leaning back in his chair. "It's Halloween so, we can do our Halloween special, eh guys?"

"And pull another Amaterasu?" Neji snorted.

"Well, WHY NOT?" Itachi cried.

"Funny thing..." Dark muttered. "Karakura at Halloween is probably the best time to go."

"Why? What happens?" Itachi asked.

All at once, Dark and Byakuya started chuckling. Sora began to giggle, and Dark's dad started shaking his head.

"Four words." Dark held up four fingers. "City. Wide. Laser Tag."

"What?" Neji looked at Dark incredulously.

"It's a yearly tradition. It used to be with sticks, but now we're using lasers. It's safer that way." Dark stated.

"And? What's that tradition?"

Dark and Byakuya did the peaceful eye contact thing again.

"Why spoil the fun?" Dark asked. "You'll see."

The first thing Tenten thought upon seeing the smug looks on everyone's faces was that when they got to Karakura, they were in for hell. And a lot of it.

Personally, Tenten was excited.

"It better be worth the wait." Itachi grumbled.

"Trust me." Sora stated. "It will be."

**A/N: Ah, this was a great chapter! It was funny because every time I tried to write the phrase "Dark sighed" Microsoft Word would always tell me to write it as "Dark side". Get it? hahaha...**

**So, you now know the Cameo! It's the Kuchiki family! And if Byakuya seems out of character, I have an excuse for that: Byakuya is hilarious. So, I brought that hilarious with him to put it in the story.**

**I'll bet you're excited for Karakura now! Believe me, so am I. Hehe.**

**This is SilverEyeShinobi and her paperclip bracelet signing off!**

**P.S.**

**SilverEyeShinobi is not responsible for disappearing paperclips because everyone now wants to wear a paperclip bracelet. But paperclip bracelets are FREAKING AWESOME!**

**Peace.**


	35. Chapter 35: Mud

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Hopefully this chapter will be a good one!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: SparkDazzleDuez, I'mInCharge-GodHelpUsAll, Anime-Lover-LUV, Katarina Wolffe, Waymirec, yunaluna95, chuchuthepichu, Angelwings228, Red ChopSticks, Star Vamp, X. rainbow queen of earth.X, SakinaTheCursed, chibi-chinita (new chibi-princessa :P), bright-rebellious, Nibinokwe, chumble, evil-tea (wtf? XD), Deidara-Is-Beast (ROFL! You brought in my cherry blossom.), and AnimeCrazed121.**

**I'm glad you guys were as positive as you were about me bringing in Byakuya Kuchiki. I honestly didn't expect such a positive reaction! I expected Switzerland at best! (Switzerland meaning neutral) And you guys were super positive about the Star Wars refrences. To be honest, that's how I remember the formula for Force. "may the mass times acceleration be with you".**

**Oh, and as for future Bleach cameos...I'm going to get as many in as I can in the future. We ARE going to Karakura after all :P.**

**Well, on with the show!**

Chapter 35: Mud

_SCHWING!_

Neji's head snapped towards Sora sitting on the couch, laptop in her lap. She was clearly playing some kind of computer game.

"What are you playing?" Tenten asked looking over her shoulder.

"Gaia Online." Sora stated. "This is just one of their games."

"Is it an RPG?"

"Kind of." Sora paused for a moment to click around for a few seconds. "It's called ZOMG. Not kidding."

Dark entered the room with a laugh. "You're playing that again?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Remember the OMFG?"

Sora laughed. "Yes!"

"What's the omphfuhguh?" Neji asked.

"Oh-em-eff-gee." Sora laughed. "There's a place in this game where you fight these creepy creatures. There are these small guys called OMG's, then there's the bigger one called the OMFG. Then, if you know where to go, you can face the OMGWTF."

Dark burst out laughing. "I forgot about that thing!"

"What's the OMGWTF?" Tenten asked, grinning.

"It's an OMG with wings. It looks like a manta ray." Sora stated.

Itachi sniggered from the corner. "OMFG."

Neji turned away from the computer game going on and looked out the window. The rain was just pouring down outside. Dark's brother had no problem with the rain. He was studying in a completely different room, as he had been ever since he arrived. Neji had to hand it to the guy. Neji hadn't studied through high school. Ever. Not even for an exam. But what he did do, however was the main part of getting good grades in school: he paid attention at all times and did his homework when he had to. Because of that, it made him eligible for the 'I'm-not-going-to-study-because-if-I-don't-know-it-by-now-I'll-never-know-it' technique.

Neji looked back towards the crew scattered in the living room. Everyone was bored with a capital 'B'. Even Sora who was occupied with an online game a few minutes ago was putting the computer away.

"Who wants to go mud sliding?" Sora announced.

Everyone stared at her. Dark merely grinned and said "Me."

"There's a nice big hill not too far from here. We can go slide down it!"

"Are you NUTS?" Itachi cried. "It's POURING out there!"

"Exactly!" Dark and Sora said at the same time.

"More water means more mud, which means more fun!" Sora argued.

Everyone remained silent.

"All right, you guys don't have to slide, but at least come out! You'll be less bored out there!" Sora stated, heading towards the front door.

"I'll get my brother!" Dark announced. "He's been studying for too long now. His brain must be fried."  
Neji sighed but followed everyone towards the door. As they put their shoes on, they could hear the growing argument between Byakuya and Dark in the other room.

"Go away!"

"You've been studying for ages! Even you must need a break!"

"I don't have time for your juvenile games!"

"Oh come on, please? Isn't three hours of studying enough? You can come back to it afterwards!"

Silence.

"Yeah Byakuya!" Sora roared up the stairs. "Give your brain a break and come out for a bit!"

Silence.

The tension continued to mount.

There was a faint sigh. "All right, all right."

"YEAH HA!" Dark whipped down the stairs moments later, sliding down the railing. "WHOA!" He keeled over backwards and spun around quickly, landing neatly on his feet and rolling before standing back up again.

Everyone stared.

"Do that again." Sasuke stated.

"I probably couldn't do it again if I tried." Dark shrugged.

Byakuya began walking down the stairs. He looked like he was trying to relieve some kind of stress he was feeling at the moment. Still, he put on his shoes without complaint.

Sora lead the trek out the door. The mud was messy already and was leaking water into their shoes. They were the borrowed work shoes, however so nobody complained.

"Have you guys ever been mud sliding before?" Dark asked the group.

Everyone shook their heads.

Dark sighed. "You've been deprived."

Sora suddenly let out a tremendous whoop and ran from the pack. She disappeared a few seconds later in a downward direction, screaming at the top of her lungs. When the group arrived at the hill, Sora was still at the bottom, getting up and covered in mud.

She pumped her fists in the air. "EEEYAAAAAAAAA!" She roared.

Dark charged towards the hill and shot down the hill, whooping the whole way. Sora meanwhile began climbing up again.

Naruto took one look at the hill and dove for it. He was laughing and screaming the whole way. The slide was a good fifty feet long.

Azimora locked eyes with Itachi in the back. Two identical smirks formed on their faces. Azimora jumped first and grabbed Itachi's arm, attempting to drag him towards the mud slide. Itachi was doing the same thing to Azimora. Nobody moved and watched the fight.

Itachi and Azimora were now right by the hill, fighting for who would get dirty first.

_Splatter!_

Itachi and Azimora got a face full of mud. Guess who did it.

Sasuke looked towards Sora. Sora looked towards Dark. Dark looked towards Byakuya who's hands were filled with mud.

Byakuya threw the mud ball like a baseball. Itachi and Azimora ducked this time and dove for the hill to get away from the mud slinger. They screamed and whooped the whole way down.

_SPLAT!_

Dark laughed and ran from his brother.

Byakuya wiped the mud off his face with his sleeve. "That's it. You're dead." Byakuya tore after Dark. He caught up in a few seconds and flung Dark down the hill, but Dark kept a good grip on Byakuya's arm and dragged him down after him. The two brothers sat at the bottom for a moment, then Byakyua smeared a lump of mud on Dark's face before tearing up the hill.

Tenten took a few tentative steps towards the mud slide. She sat down and pushed herself down it.

"AHH HAHAHA!" She cried, grinning as the mud shot from the hill and into her face. It was just like tobogganing when the snow flew into your face, only it was mud this time.

_SPLAT!  
_Tenten struck the mud puddle right at the bottom and got soaked through. Laughing, she stood up.

"Come on, Neji! It's so fun!" She called. She started back up the hill.

Temari ran towards the hill and whooped as she began her slide. Shikamaru followed her, not making a sound.

_SPLAT!_

"AUGH!" Shikamaru shook his head to rid himself of the muck. Temari laughed at him.

Naruto had conned Hinata into sliding with him. They linked arms and slid down the hill whooping and shouting as they went. Everyone was now sliding except for Neji, Sasuke and Sakura. Tenten arrived at the top of the hill again. Neji stared at her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Tenten?" Neji asked.

Tenten laughed and grabbed his arm. "Come on! It's fun!"

"Fine fine." Neji followed her to the hill and sat down. Tenten shoved him forward.

"WAH!" Neji planted his hands to attempt to slow himself down to no avail. He rocketed down the hill before plopping into the mud at the bottom.

There was a scream behind him just as Tenten fell into the mud beside him. Tenten laughed at Neji. His silver eyes stood out like coal on snow because of the mud on his face.

"Come on! Let's go again!" Tenten cried, running up the hill again. Neji followed as fast as he could, seeing if he could actually beat her to the top.

Sasuke realised that he and Sakura were the only ones who still hadn't gotten muddy. Sasuke smirked and grabbed Sakura.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke laughed and launched both of them down the hill. Sakura screamed the whole way down.

_SPLAT!_

The two of them rolled a few times in the mud.

"You're so mean Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

"Admit it. You enjoyed that." Sasuke laughed, throwing mud at her.

It started to go over the top when Dark and Byakuya began to compete over who could get to the bottom and back up first. Byakuya, the physics major, picked the most aerodynamic position, his arms crossed over his chest like he was going down one of those super huge water slides. He actually did get to the bottom first, and immediately started back up the hill. Dark was hot on his heels however.

Neji and Tenten shot down the hill again.

Pretty soon after that, the rain stopped and the mud slide began to do less sliding and more stopping. Still thrilled from their new accomplishment, the group headed back to the house. Renji greeted them there.

"Who are you and what have you done with my band?" Renji cried.

The Fifth Element stepped forward.

"We're right here." Itachi announced.

Renji started for the unknown band member on the left. "Who are you?"

Naruto wiped his face to some avail so his pale skin showed through the muck. "I'm Naruto!"

"Prove it!"

"Uh...BELIEVE IT!"

Renji moved onto the next one.

"I'm Shikamaru." Shikamaru stated.

"Prove it."

"The value of pi is 3.1415-"

"You've convinced me." Renji moved on. "Who are you?"

"Sasuke. Need me to prove it?"

"Do so."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." Renji moved on. He stared Neji down.

"Why don't you guess?" Neji smirked.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I'm Neji. Do I really need to prove it?" Neji had a point. His eyes were silver. But, Renji was enjoying his game.

"Prove it!" Renji grinned.

Neji sighed and sung a scale.

"Brilliant." Renji moved on. "Your name seems to have evaded me, sir."

"Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha." Itachi stated in his best James Bond voice. Azimora laughed.

"PROVE IT!"

Itachi laughed. He thought about it for a moment, then he let out a highly skilled, metal scream.

"GOOD! So you're my band!"

"No duh." Shikamaru muttered. The group laughed.

Samitor came out of the yard bearing a garden hose. She fired the hose at everyone until most of the mud was gone and they were shivering from the icy water. Ryonue brought out towels for everyone. The group wrapped themselves up and headed inside.

Tenten dug through her clothes. "Oh no!" She cried.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I don't have any clean shirts!"

Sakura looked surprised.

Tenten sighed. "Do you have an extra?"

"Well, I do, but I highly doubt you'd want to wear it..." Sakura stated. "It's pink, and it's frilly."

Darn. Tenten's worst nightmare. Pink and frilly. She thought about other friends she could ask. Temari's shirts were too big for her, Hinata's too small, and Azimora's a little bit TOO bad ass for her liking.

Next thing she knew, she imagined what it would be like to borrow one of Neji's shirts and quickly shook the thought away. She was not that desperate.

Tenten sighed and left the room, still in her wet and cold shirt. She ended up in the living room where Sora was turning on the television.

"Oh, you didn't change?" She asked.

Tenten sighed. "I have no clean shirts."

"You can borrow one of mine if you want." Sora stood up.

"Oh, I shouldn't..."

"No, it's fine, really. I have too many shirts anyway." Sora walked out of the room. Tenten followed her up the stairs, slightly nervous about borrowing clothes from someone she barely even knew.

Sora stopped in the middle of the hallway and grabbed a long stick. Tenten watched as she opened the attic door and pulled a ladder down.

"My bedroom's in the attic." Sora stated. "You can come up if you want." She climbed the ladder and disappeared over the top. Tenten put her hands on the ladder and climbed carefully. It was a rope ladder so it was slightly wobbly. When she pulled herself up over the edge, she gasped in surprise.

"Wow!" The attic was pretty big, and there were birds of all colours and sizes in cages around the room. All awe aside, Tenten just had to ask. "Why do you have your bedroom in the attic?"

Sora shrugged. "I like high places."

"Isn't it even slightly creepy?"

Sora laughed. "Yeah I guess that's the stereo type of an attic. But this one has life in it, so it's not that creepy. It's actually the quietest room in the house, which is good because I like quiet." Sora opened a dresser.

"I would think that having your bedroom in the attic is very impractical." Tenten stated walking over to the dresser.

"That's what my parents said. But hey, look what I made of it." Sora stated. "Pick a shirt, any shirt."

Tenten laughed and looked at the shirts. Thankfully, no pink, no lace, no frills. However, there was a lot of green.

"Hello!"

Tenten jumped at the odd sound. She realized a second later that it was a parrot.

"Hello! How are you?" Sora said to the parrot.

"I'm good! How are you?" The parrot was actually carrying a conversation with her.

"Quite well, thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

Sora laughed. The parrot laughed.

"Oh my gosh, that is just crazy." Tenten cried.

"Crazy!" The parrot cried.

Sora laughed again. The parrot laughed too.

"I talk to him all the time. He's gotten quite good at it."

"That's good! That's good!" The parrot called.

Tenten turned back to the shirts. She finally grabbed a darker green one, but then her eyes fell on something just lying at the bottom of the dresser. Unable to help it, she picked up. It appeared to be a necklace of some kind with a small round stone about the size of a quarter. It was an interesting thing to look at.

"What's this?" Tenten couldn't help but ask.

"Hm?" Sora looked towards the necklace. "Oh that. I had forgotten about that. I got it years ago. Do you like it?"

Tenten stared at the blue-green stone. "Yeah actually, it's pretty."

"You can have it if you want it."

Tenten looked at Sora. "Huh?"

"I don't wear it anyway. I may as well give it to someone who will actually use it, right?"

"Uh, yeah..." Tenten looked back towards the necklace. She wanted to take it, but Sora had been so nice to her. She didn't want to take too much from her.

Sora was opening one of her bird cages. She held her hand in the cage of budgies and all four of them jumped onto her fingers.

"Shouldn't you go change into the shirt?" Sora asked, staring at the budgies on her fingers, softly stroking the feathers.

Tenten nodded and hesitated, realizing she still had the necklace.

"Take the necklace by the way. You'd be doing me a favour if you took it." Sora told her.

Tenten smiled. "Thank you, Sora."

"You are welcome."

Tenten disappeared down the ladder, still holding the shirt and necklace. Sora watched her go, wondering whether the necklace would be better off in Tenten's hands.

The budgies whistled and flew back into their cage. Sora put her hands down. Maybe...just maybe it was true...

Yamato, Kakashi and Dark's dad re entered the house just before dinner.

"Good news." Yamato announced. "The bus should be ready to go for tomorrow."

The group's heads snapped up in surprise. If this was good news, then why did they suddenly feel their hearts sink?

**A/N: WOO HOO! Another chapter completed. Yeah. The time at Kona farm is beginning to come to a close. As sad as it may be, all good things must eventually come to a close.**

**Whooeee. Life here in Canada is starting to get chilly! It snowed like crazy here the other day. Unfortunately, it's almost melted again...But believe me: It's December here, and the snow will be back. Mark my words...**

**~SilverEyeShinobi**


	36. Chapter 36: Departure

**A/N: I'm just raring to go today! *sirens wailing* Uh oh. *stomps on the gas. Tires screeching. Toyota Supra takes off into the distance***

**Note: been playing Need for Speed: Most Wanted lately. It's a hell of a lot of fun! :D You bet I'll be putting some references to the game in this story! Maybe not this chapter, but in the future.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: chuchuthepichu, Red ChopSticks, kenzinator, Deidara-Is-Beast, chibi-chinita, Katarina Wolffe, Nibinokwe, SparkDazzleDuez, SakinaTheCursed, and Sasukesbiggestfan.**

Chapter 36: Departure

"Guys...cheer up..." Renji stated. The group was scattered around the living room looking completely dejected and miserable. Sora and Dark just looked sad. Byakuya was probably studying again. "We have to get back on the road again at some point, right?"

"Yeah, but it was kind of nice to chill out and relax for a little while." Shikamaru stated.

"We've been here for four days." Renji stated. "I get that it was fun, but we've got a gig coming up in Kamiko! Besides, I'm sure you'll meet up again in Karakura."

"That's true." Dark stated. "Oh and about your concert in Karakura, do my brother and I a favour and entertain us."

The Fifth Element made eye contact with each other.

"Oh we'll do more than that if we take up the challenge." Itachi stated.

"We still don't have our theme for Kamiko." Neji pointed out.

"Improvisation." Sasuke said bluntly.

"FREEZE FRAME!" Neji cried triumphantly.

Naruto laughed. "Brilliant!"

"What's Freeze Frame?" Sora asked. "I'm interested in this."

"Freeze Frame is this totally awesome Improv game. You start with two people on stage-" Neji was cut off as Shikamaru and Sasuke leapt onto their feet. Neji blinked a few times and moved so there was plenty of space on the rug. "Okay, now they need a scene. Where are they?"

"At a pizza parlour!" Itachi roared.

"Star Wars convention!" Sora laughed.

"They're bacteria who survived a dump of sulphur hexafluoride in outer space."

Everyone's head snapped towards Byakuya who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Did you just come up with that?" Dark cried.

Byakuya merely nodded.

"That's brilliant." Azimora laughed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Neji clapped his hands. "Okay, bacteria who survived sulphur hexafluoride in outer space in five, four, three,"

"Two, ONE!" Everyone chorused.

"**LOOK AT MY TENTACLES AND HOW THEY WAVE THROUGH THE VACCUUM!**" Shikamaru said, distorting his voice to sound like he had just inhaled sulphur hexafluoride. (A/N if you have no idea what this is, watch this video: http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=d-XbjFn3aqE It's the Mythbusters ) Shikamaru continued to dance around, waving his arms.

"**YEAH WELL I'M AN AMOEBA PUNK! FEAR MY ALL-CONSUMING GELATINOUS-**"

"FREEZE!" Itachi cried, cutting Sasuke off and causing the two actors to freeze in place, Shikamaru with his arms in a wonky position, Sasuke with his arms out towards Shikamaru as if to eat him.

"Okay, now that they've called a freeze," Neji began explaining again. "Itachi can now go over to one of these guys and tap one person out and start a completely new scene."

Itachi tapped Sasuke. Sasuke left and Itachi took the same pose Sasuke had been taking up to that point. He stood up straight.

"Yeh're doin' it all wrung laddie!" Itachi cried in a brilliant Scottish accent.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Azimora burst out laughing.

"What? What?" Shikamaru cried, standing up straight to defend himself.

"Yeh're supohsed teh luk laik theh Loch Ness munstar, noht theh stah on a Crismas trlee!"

Azimora laughed again.

"Well how am I supposed to do that?"

Itachi sighed. "Ferst yu most poot oune arhm op laik this, laddie-"

"Freeze. I got this." Azimora cried when Itachi stuck his arm in the air. Azimora walked over to Itachi and tapped him.

"Aw." Itachi walked off. Azimora took Itachi's pose.

"Look!"

Shikamaru blinked a few times. "What?"

Azimora shook the hand she was holding up. "Look! Isn't it pretty?"

Shikamaru looked at Azimora's hand. "Oh my GOSH you grew fur!" Shikamaru grabbed his head and screamed. A few people around the room laughed.

Azimora lost her train of thought. She was pretending she had just gotten a manicure, but Shikamaru pulled a rabbit out of a hat.

"Uh huh!" Azimora said proudly. "And it only took me ten years!" She got a few laughs. She was still in the game.

"That's so freaky!" Shikamaru cried, still holding his head.

"Freeze!" Naruto cried. He walked over to Shikamaru and tapped him out before taking Shikamaru's head holding pose.

Naruto shifted over to Azimora and grabbed her arm. "Do you hear them?"

Azimora looked at Naruto. "What is it?"

"The ringing...the bells won't stop ringing..." Naruto looked horrified.

"Are they pretty bells?"

"Yes!" Naruto cried, earning some laughs. "That's the problem! They're..." Naruto looked to the majority of the crowd in horror. "_Wedding bells_..."

The entire living room burst out laughing.

"Oh, are you getting married?" Azimora asked.

Naruto's head snapped towards Azimora. "They're coming for me..."

"Freeze!" Sora cried. "I want to get into this!" Sora tapped out Azimora and let Naruto grab her arm to keep the same positions.

Sora pretended to pull out a cell phone and dial a number. "Yeah, Jodi Bawnd here. I seem to have a problem with clinging monkeys. There's one stuck to my arm."

The room laughed.

Naruto began making monkey noises.

"I think I made it angry." Sora stated.

Naruto made wild movements as if to attack Sora without actually attacking her.

"DISPATCH, GET A UNIT OVER HERE! CODE RED CODE RED! AAAAH!" Sora fell over. Monkey Naruto continued to go ballistic.

"Freeze!" Here comes Dark, joining the party. He tapped out Naruto who was on the ground with Sora before lying down himself.

"How many stars do you think are up there?" Dark asked in a slightly dreamy voice.

"Do you want an approximate number, or just a random guess?"

"You have an approximate?"

"Uh huh."

"What is it?"

"Infinity."

There were a couple chuckles.

"That's a big number."

There were more laughs.

"Freeze!" Believe it or not, Byakuya had just decided to join in. He tapped out Sora and flopped down on the ground.

"As romantic as this is, we're in the middle of a war and I think we should go before the ground units move in." Byakuya leapt to his feet.

"Aw, but I'm still tired!" Dark whined.

"Don't make me take one of your stripes, soldier!"

"Yes corporal."

"Freeze!" Temari tore onto the stage and tapped out Dark. She flopped down on the ground.

"Excuse me..." Temari said in a squeaky voice. "Give a little old lady a hand and help me up..."

"Sure thing!" Byakuya held out his hand. Temari took it and Byakuya hauled her to her feet.

Temari let out a wavering cry and fell over again.

"Really?" Byakuya sighed.

"Freeze!" Neji leapt up and tapped out Byakuya. "Okay, so today I'm going to teach you how to be a cannibal." Neji spoke in a Martha Stewart voice making everyone laugh. "So you take your person and a knife, and you cut them open."

"AAAAAHHH!" Temari cried.

"Now, this is okay, if they happen to be still alive, that's fine, just take a zucchini and jam it down their throat so they can't scream and wake up the neighbours."

The room laughed.

"Oh this is terrible!" Shikamaru laughed. "Why am I laughing?"

"Because it's funny." Sasuke stated.

Neji continued the act. "So you cut your person open, and take out all the guts. Put those in a separate pot to be put in the microwave later. Now once you have all the guts out, you can take your person and put it in the oven and bake it at 350 until its all crispy and golden brown."

The room laughed again.

"FREEZE! This must stop!" Renji cried. He tapped out Neji and looked down at Temari.

"YOU SOLDIER!" Renji cried. "Lying down on the job again eh? GIVE ME FIFTY SIT-UPS! NOW!"

Temari gave a terrified whimper and began attempting sit-ups.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" Renji counted every sit-up. "FOUR! Uh, what comes after four?"

"F-Five?" Temari whimpered.

"I WAS NOT GOOD IN MATH!" Renji roared. "NOW I'VE LOST COUNT! START OVER!"

"F-Freeze!" Hinata stood up. She took Temari's place and changed her stance to something relaxed.

"Where is my coffee?" Hinata asked Renji sweetly.

"Uh, coffee?"

"I believe I asked for a coffee. Now, why...haven't...I GOT MY COFFEE!" Hinata changed from sweet to a horror story in half a second flat.

Renji yelped. "I'll get it right away, miss!"

"Freeze!" Tenten stood up and tapped Renji out. She turned around, her hand positioned as if to dangle something from her hand. "What is this?"

"Uh..." Hinata glanced away from Tenten.

"Honestly! You leave your tea bags everywhere! Can't you clean up after yourself-"

"Freeze!" Sakura stepped up to the plate and tapped out Hinata. She took Hinata's pose and stood up. "My dear, you're not going to make it to the big time dressed like _that_! Come! We go to the mall!"

"Uh, okay..."

Tenten and Sakura headed for the door.

"And scene!" Neji cried. "So that's Freeze Frame!"

"Are there any other ones?" Dark asked eagerly.

"Alliteration Alley!" Itachi cried.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"How does that one work?" Dark asked.

"You start with a letter and you do everything you can to keep that sound going. That's alliteration." Neji stated.

"Neji, do an example. You're good with words." Itachi ordered.

Neji sighed. "Fine."

"We go through the alphabet, letter by letter, and Neji has to use every word in his vocabulary to go through all the letters. I call the changes. Start: A!"

"Adams apple ate Abigail's avocado at-"

"B!" Itachi cried.

"Breakfast in Boston's-"

"C!"

"Cafe Cappuccino. Catria caught Carly-"

"D!"

"Double-dipping-"

"E!"

"Ethan's elephant in-"

"F!" Itachi laughed.

"Froggers fort of fancy that flipped the Philippines flat out in February. From-"

"H!"

"Hagrid's hut, Hogwarts is-"

"I!" Itachi cried.

"Incandescent in the-"

"J!"

"Joker's jungle of junk. Jagged Jack-"

"K!"

"Killed Kate's kite and cracked-"

"L!"

"Louie's leopard-print leotards. Later, Lois Lane lost her luggage and-"

"M!"

"Man of-"

"N!"

"New Brunswick nicked a nickel from Nickleback, and nought was new. Next,"

"O!"

"Over in Orlando. Oddball Ozzy opened-"

"P!"

"Packages of pocky and pretzels for pompous pizzazz in the peanut parade-"

"Q!"

"Quickly and quietly for Queen of Quintuplets quilted in the-"

"R!"

"Revolving room. Rover's rocket of raisins-"

"S!" Itachi laughed.

"Stopped short of Caesars show so-"

"T!"

"Tiny Tommy turned and tried to-"

"U!"

"Up the-"

"V!"

"Velocity of Vanessa's V-8 vehicle for-"

"W!"

"Walton was working with wasps in Wisconsin. When-"

"X!"

"Xenophelius the xylophone extraordinaire x-rayed Xargaroff's-"

"You're just making these up!" Itachi cried. "Y!"

"Yew tree, yellow-"

"Z!"

"Zinged through the zipper's zip, and zebra's zapped zealously." Neji stopped. "I'm done. No more."

"That didn't make a lick of sense." Renji stated.

"I think that's the point." Sora stated.

Yamato entered the room at that point. "All right, I know you guys are having fun, but we've got to go."

Neji pocketed the piece of paper with Dark and Sora's e-mail. Everyone had received them, including Dark and Sora who had a nice big list of ten people. With a farewell wave, the bus rumbled to life, and soon Kona farms was behind them.

"Shame." Tenten sighed. "I really enjoyed the change of pace."

"Yeah." Neji agreed. "Where'd you get that necklace by the way?"

"Hm? Oh this?" Tenten lifted the stone. "Sora gave it to me. Do you like it?"

"I've never seen you wear jewellery before."

"Yeah, but do you like it?" Tenten narrowed her eyes teasingly.

"What does it matter if I like it or not? You wear whatever you want, Tenten."

Tenten smiled. "Thanks Neji."

"It looks like a robin's egg."

"What?" Tenten cried.

"It's the same colour and shape of a robin's egg. And yes, I like it."

"Oh Neji." Tenten laughed.

For the rest of the ride, the group sank into a quiet stupor.

**A/N: Bet you guys are glad for the speedy updates! I'm getting my edge back! Even better: Here come the Christmas Holidays!**

**As for Itachi's Scottish accent earlier in this chapter, I basically just said the sentences in the best Scottish accent I could muster and wrote it out how it sounded. I think it came out pretty good!**

**~SilverEyeShinobi**


	37. Chapter 37: Kamiko

**A/N: HEY Y'ALL! The Christmas Holidays are HERE! :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to: chibi-chinita, Red ChopSticks, Sasukesbiggestfan, chuchuthepichu, Waymirec, SparkDazzleDuez, evil-tea, Angelwings228, Deidara-Is-Beast, StarVamp, SakinaTheCursed, Nibinokwe, chumble, yunaluna95, starhuda and Dagiis.**

Chapter 37: Kamiko

The band woke up to a loud clanging noise.

"UP AND AT EM!"

Neji opened one wary eye, and looked towards Renji, slamming a wooden spoon into a pan.

"COME ON! WAKIE WAKIE!" Renji roared, still clanging the pan. "WE'RE IN KAMIKO, SO GET UP!"

_THWACK!_

Renji recoiled as a Frisbee clocked him in the forehead. The group looked at Sasuke.

"It wasn't me." Sasuke said grumpily. "Naruto did it."

Naruto scratched his head awkwardly and chuckled. "Uh, wind shuriken throw of death?"

Renji grabbed the Frisbee and hurled it back towards Naruto. Naruto ducked under it, causing the Frisbee to ricochet off the wall and onto the floor.

The girls meanwhile were already downstairs.

"I've always wanted to come here!" Sakura sighed. "It's where all the famous people live!"

Azimora grumbled to herself. "Well, if it's rich people we're dealing with, then they're all probably used to getting what they want and they're probably stuck up-" Azimora used a word that made Tenten twitch.

"Azimora, don't use that word."

Azimora sighed. "I couldn't find a better one!"

"But she DOES have a point..." Temari murmured, scratching her chin. "I think we'd better keep an eye on the guys, what do you think?"

Tenten giggled. "Well, I think they're pretty loyal."

"It's not them I'm worried about." Temari muttered.

"Who are you talking about?" Itachi asked, walking in the room.

"Nobody." Temari stated, sitting on the couch.

"What's the rush all of a sudden, Renji?" Neji asked, rubbing his face as he walked in the room. Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru followed, bleary eyed.

"Well, you guys were sleeping in, and I decided to wake you because I know you like to sight see." Renji shrugged.

"Fair enough." Neji sighed. He headed to the stove to start making breakfast.

An hour later, the group left the bus to explore the city of Kamiko.

Neji squinted his eyes to look at the gleaming city. It seemed to be literally made out of gold. Everywhere you looked were sports cars of all shapes and sizes, fancy shops, restaurants, and mansions.

"Note to self," Tenten murmured. "Do not purchase anything within this city, no matter how much you like it."

Neji chuckled. "Yeah I think that's a good idea."

Over the next few minutes, the group scattered throughout the city...

The squeal came from nowhere.

"Omigosh, you're NAURTO!"

Naruto just about left his socks on the ground as a young girl popped up in front of her.

"Um...hi?" Naruto said awkwardly.

The girl squealed. "Can I have you autograph?"

"Um...sure?"

The girl squealed again. "Okay, okay, sign my shirt, okay?"

Naruto pulled a sharpie from his back pocket and did his utmost best to sign the girl's shirt.

"Thank you!" The girl cried. "I'm going to go brag to all my friends! See you at the concert tonight!" Then she hugged him. "I don't care what anyone says! You're my favourite!"

Naruto pushed her away from him. "I appreciate that, but can you not hug me?"

"Sorry!" The girl cried. Then she took off, and was gone.

Naruto ran a hand down his face.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. But I think I want to get back to the bus. How about you?"

Hinata merely nodded. "I'm worried about the others too. I mean...if you got ambushed, imagine what could happen to everyone else, right?"

Naruto nodded once. "You weren't bothered by that were you?"

Hinata flushed slightly and shook her head. "Nah, you have your fans and I can't stop them from being your fans, right?"

Naruto chuckled. "And I suppose you're my biggest fan, right?"

Hinata blushed and didn't reply.

When Naruto and Hinata arrived back at the bus, everything was in total chaos.

"-OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"Azimora, just listen!"

"GO AWAY!"

There was a crashing noise followed by the sound of scrambling and rapid footsteps.

"AZIMORA STOP IT!"

Wailing.

Naruto and Hinata stepped cautiously into the living room of the bus to see most of the group crowding around Azimora who was sitting on the cough bawling her eyes out.

"What happened?" Naruto asked warily.

Hinata was trembling from the hostility in the air.

Neji shook his head and walked over. "We don't know. Azimora just tore in there bawling her eyes out, then Itachi came in a few seconds later, and Azimora just started freaking out and throwing stuff at Itachi, calling him names and what not."

"Where's Itachi now?"

"He ran from the room before you guys showed up." Neji stated. "I think he's upstairs."

"I'll talk to him." Sasuke volunteered. He walked past Naruto, Neji and Hinata and headed upstairs.

Neji sighed. "Did you get fan girls?"

Naruto nodded. "That's why we came back early."

"I got one too. Actually I got several." Neji sighed. "Tenten and I had to run like hell."

"I-I'm going to see if I can help..." Hinata told Naruto before wandering off towards Azimora. She was still bawling her eyes out.

Sasuke came back in the room at that moment. "Sakura, come here for a moment."

Sakura left Azimora to speak to Sasuke.

"What's wrong?"

"Itachi's got a cut on his forehead and it's bleeding pretty badly."

The two took off for the stairs. Azimora continued to wail.

Upstairs, Itachi was holding a towel to his forehead. He couldn't feel the cut, but the feeling that Azimora wouldn't even listen and actually threw the glass figurine he gave her for her birthday many years ago was pretty painful.

"Let me see, Itachi." Sakura ordered, pulling the towel from his hands. Itachi could only stare numbly at the wall as Sakura bandaged him up.

_**Flashback**_

_Itachi watched Azimora looking at all the expensive things she could never possibly be able to afford in her lifetime with a smile on his face. She was kooky that way. She didn't like to wear jewellery, but she sure liked looking at it. His guess was that whatever was sparkly and completely radical was on her radar._

_A pair of hands suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him into an alleyway. He didn't even have time to see who his attacker was when he was thrown into a wall._

"_Hi Itachi!" It was a girl probably no older than eighteen with shiny blond hair and dazzling blue eyes. Most would call her beautiful, but it was the fact that she was beautiful that threw Itachi off.  
"Let me go." He growled._

_She snuggled against him. Itachi gritted his teeth at the smell of the expensive perfume she was wearing._

"_Why?" She moaned._

_Itachi put his hands on her waist to shove her off when she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her lips on his._

_That was when he heard the yell and the heart broken sob._

_**Flash-forward**_

"There, it shouldn't bleed now. It's not deep, so you won't need stitches..." Sakura trailed off at Itachi's distant expression. "What...What happened by the way?"

"I was jumped by some chick, and she kissed me." Itachi stated.

Sasuke blinked a few times. "But isn't it easy to tell when one person doesn't want anything to do with it?"

Itachi sighed. "She jumped _on_ me when my hands were on her hips to try and push her off. Azimora saw that part."

Sasuke sighed. "The same thing _sort of_ happened to me, except Sakura unleashed her full fury on the chick."

Sakura giggled. "She can run, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Yup."

"Well I'm glad your troubles were solved." Itachi sighed.

"Don't worry, Itachi." Sakura said with a smile. "We'll help you! Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked a few times. Itachi glanced up at him with doubt.

Neji and Shikamaru walked into the room a moment later, their brows creased in confusion.

"Azimora just told us what happened." Neji stated. "I'm confused. Why would you do that?"

"She jumped me, okay?" Itachi cried. "I was trying to push her off, and she jumped on me and kissed me!"  
Shikamaru let out a sigh. "That sounds more like you. I didn't think you would drop Azimora like that anyway."

"What did she tell you?" Itachi asked.

Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other for a moment.

"She said there was a blonde chick all over you, and you weren't doing anything about it." Neji replied.

Itachi clenched his fists and unclenched them.

"Unfortunately, we're the only ones who are convinced you didn't do it." Neji sighed. "Azimora has everyone else on her side."

Itachi didn't know how to respond to that.

Azimora shivered on the couch. Her entire body tingled with endorphins from crying and now that they were wearing off, all she felt was cold, and exhaustion. Tenten had given her some water, but that only helped her sore throat.

Why wasn't there a cure for a broken heart?

Azimora cursed Itachi's name. Why did he go and do that? Cheating scum.

Her face scrunched up as the tears began to flow again. Now that she had finished her bawling, she was in pieces. She had never experienced such an agony before. It was the feeling that a dark cloud was pressing down on you, squeezing every ounce of happiness from your body and crushing you into the ground. She couldn't move. She didn't want to move. Everything hurt. She wondered if this was the same feeling that people who committed suicide felt on a regular basis and couldn't take it anymore.

Azimora couldn't fight it if she had tried. Itachi had been everything to her for years. Her rival, her friend, her sweetheart, and everything in between. Now, he had shattered everything.

_Damn it!_ Azimora cursed herself as more tears ran down her face.

Sasuke went back upstairs, the remnants of the object Azimora had thrown at Itachi in his hands. Itachi lay by himself in a beanbag chair, staring at the ceiling, his eyes blank and dead.

"Itachi?"

His eyes focused on him before returning to the ceiling.

"I picked this up for you because I thought you might want it back." He held out what was left of the glass to him.

"Thank you Sasuke." Itachi took the glass pieces from him. It had once been a swan, but now it looked like a pile of junk.

"I'll help, Itachi."

Itachi looked at his brother in surprise.

"As much as I hate Azimora, I can't stand seeing you like this." Sasuke sighed and left the room, leaving Itachi with what was left of the glass figurine. He stared at the pieces for a few moments then stood up, heading towards his bag in the wardrobe room. He grabbed the tool kit and set to work putting the swan back together.

"It's about time for the concert." Renji announced at dinner. Itachi hadn't come out of the room upstairs, and Azimora wouldn't even eat. The group nodded.

Itachi walked into the room at that moment. Azimora curled into a tighter ball and hid her face. The room went silent. Itachi was met with glares from Tenten, Temari, and Naruto. Hinata just avoided eye contact with him. Everyone else just looked at him.

"Well, sit down." Neji told him.

Itachi sighed and nodded, sitting down. He was still thinking about what to do. He had proposed to simply tell Azimora what really happened, but now that the opportunity was here, he couldn't do it. He was too afraid of her yelling at him again.

"I was telling these guys that the concert's pretty soon. Are you ready?" Renji said to Itachi.

Itachi's face fell. His mind reeled at the thought of playing in front of all those rich kids, one of them probably being the one that caused all this. He thought about that stupid girl and then about all the other fans who were going to miss out if he refused to play at the concert tonight.

Then it clicked.

"How many of you had fan girl troubles?"

The sound of his own hoarse voice startled even him. How badly was he affected by this?

Naruto's brow creased. "A girl hugged me, but I politely asked her to back off and she did." He growled.

Shikamaru sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I had about five of them on me having a tug of war." Shikamaru rubbed his shoulders. "They were pulling on my arms, and Temari just walked over and flipped them off like it was nothing."

"Hm," Temari smirked. "I was polite, don't you think?"

Shikamaru snorted.

"I had too many on me to even fight." Neji stated. "I couldn't count how many there were. They came in swarms, just like bees." Neji sighed. "I had to run for my life out there."

Sasuke stared at the wall. "I just sat down on a bench for one second while Sakura admired the garden and one jumped on my lap and kissed me." Sasuke shook his head. "Sakura had her by the throat before I could say 'get lost'."

Sakura giggled.

Itachi glanced out the window at the setting sun. He had an idea, and he would go through with it. Whether he got Azimora back or not was up to her. He had a few things to say at tonight's concert.

Decked out in rockers clothes, Itachi sat backstage tuning his guitar. He had warned Neji but Neji alone about what he was about to do. Neji had been adamant about it at first, but then he had agreed to allow Itachi to do it.

"Ready to go, guys?" Renji called backstage.

The group nodded. Itachi stood and lifted his guitar.

"Good luck out there!" Renji told them as they walked onto the dark stage. Itachi grabbed the microphone on his spot on the stage and pulled it off the stand. He set his guitar on the ground. Neji gave him a look and nodded. The lights came on and the crowd shrieked.

"Before we go on with this I'd like to say a few words." Itachi stated into his microphone. Neji stood off to the side waiting for Itachi to unleash his speech.

"I'm grateful to you all, all right? We have some of the best fans in the world-" The crowd roared. "But today, some of you went too far. WAY too far." The crowd went dead silent. The camera's that were broadcasting and filming the concert were focused on his face.

"And it wasn't just me. Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru were all bombarded by fans on the street. Some of you even had the nerve to drag us off the street for your own personal reasons."

Sasuke snorted.

"That's what happened to me today. You know who you are. And you ruined my life. It just so happens that I had a girlfriend, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I love her. But she hates my guts now because of you." A lump formed in Itachi's throat. He was going to cry on stage. He knew it. So be it.

"I'm usually a nice guy, and I'm usually nice to the people who like me. But now I don't know what I think of you." He paused and wiped a tear off his face. "I'm done. I'm not playing for you guys anymore." Itachi let the microphone fall onto the ground. He picked up his guitar and walked off the stage.

"Itachi!" Sasuke roared after him.

"I'm DONE!" Itachi yelled back at the band. "Forget it! It's not worth it anymore! It's not worth it at all!"

"Itachi don't do this to us!" Shikamaru ran after Itachi.

Naruto and Sasuke stood dumbstruck.

"Neji...stop him...he can't do this..." Naruto whispered.

Neji sighed. "I wish I could, but I can't. Itachi's mind is made up. He told me before the concert he was going to make this speech and quit the band. I was against it, but he told me he was going to quit whether he made the speech or not." Neji shook his head. "I let him make the speech so the whole world knew why he quit."

Itachi stormed into the bus, his guitar in its case on his back.

"Itachi what did you do?" Renji cried.

"What does it look like?" Itachi's eyes were black and cold. "I quit and walked off the stage." He trudged up the stairs and grabbed his bag. He threw his clothes and everything else into it and threw it over his shoulder to sit by his guitar.

"Where are you going?" Yamato asked when he headed for the bus door.

"Home. Back to Konoha. There's no point in staying anymore. So I'm leaving." Itachi pushed the door open, but it snapped shut half a second later, almost catching his fingers. Itachi shoved on the door, but it didn't budge. He whipped around to give Yamato a piece of his mind but stopped at the sight of Azimora sitting in the driver's seat, putting all her strength and weight into the mechanism that opened and closed the door. Her face was tear stained and furious, her eyes puffy and red from crying, but she still held the door shut, preventing Itachi's escape.

"What's wrong with you, huh?" Azimora snarled. "I thought playing in a band was your life? You can't just quit! This isn't like Pain's band!"

"What does it matter to you anymore anyway?" Itachi yelled back. "Besides, you told me to go away, so quit complaining! I'm leaving, and that's final!"

"That's what you always do! When life changing events start happening, you give up! You always do! You're always trying to stay on the friggin' straight and friggin' narrow! Screw the turns, just keep trucking along and if it doesn't go right, you bail!"

"So you think it would've been better if I had stayed with Pain's band?"

"This isn't about Pain! This is about you, you ass hole!" Azimora snarled. "Make up your friggin' mind and choose a goddamned path!"

"I CHOSE MY PATH!" Itachi roared. "I chose to join this band years ago! I chose to stay with this band, and I remained with this band! Then you came back and everything was perfect! Next thing I know some stupid girl pulls me off the goddamned street and drags me into an alley and jumps on me, and the love of my life sees it and thinks I'm cheating and throws a fucking glass figurine at me and tells me to get out of her face! Well EXCUSE ME for not wanting to be around here anymore!"

The bus was dead silent save for Itachi who was leaning up against the wall unable to believe what he had just said. But he wasn't quite done yet. His grief took over and brought him to the floor. He sat down on the step and cried.

Azimora stared at Itachi from the driver's seat. His wails were quite pitiful, but at the same time they wrenched at her heart. He had called her the love of his life, and Itachi was NOT an emotional guy. Seeing him cry irritated her. Her eyes locked on the water bottle sitting in the nearby cup holder. She grabbed it and emptied it on his head.

He shot off the step and looked at her with surprise.

"Quit whining you little baby!" Azimora threw the now empty bottle at him. It hit his head with the hollow _clunk_ only plastic water bottles could make. "If you want to go so bad, then go for crying out loud!" Azimora shoved the door open nice and wide, but Itachi stood there staring at her.

"ITACHI!"

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji were running towards the bus. Itachi didn't even turn around. The first thing Sasuke saw was the standoff between Azimora and Itachi. The group went into the bus and started questioning him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and shoved the band further into the bus and away from Itachi. Finally, he grabbed Azimora and shoved her towards Itachi and the door. As expected. Itachi tried to break her fall by catching her, but they both tumbled out the bus door.

"Both of you! Work it out!" Sasuke ordered them. "Both of you can learn something from this, so work it out, damn it!" Sasuke slammed the bus door shut and even locked it, leaving Itachi and Azimora on the ground outside.

Azimora jumped up. "Open the bloody door, Sasuke!" She roared, slamming her fists on the Plexiglas.

"It's useless." Itachi growled at her, putting his bags on the ground. "Once he makes up his mind, there's no changing it."

Azimora whirled on him. "Right! Because he's stubborn! Like YOU!"

"Oh and you're not, Little Miss Perfect?"

"You're rude, stubborn and insolent, you son of a bitch!"

"Maybe you need to stop annoying the hell out of everybody and get a life!"

Azimora got right up in Itachi's face. "Well maybe YOU-" Itachi grabbed her and slammed his mouth against hers. Azimora whimpered and knotted her hands in his hair. He shoved her into the bus and slid his tongue into her mouth.

Azimora moaned in ecstasy and gripped his hair so hard, it was a wonder how she didn't rip it from his head. Tears flowed down her face as she wondered why she ever thought he had cheated on her. She should've remembered that it usually wasn't Itachi against the wall, and they'd been together so long, she lost count of the days.

His lips pulled away from hers just slightly.

"No, don't," She whimpered and pressed her mouth into his. He kissed her furiously, not wanting to let go. He didn't want to lose her again. He was sick of losing her. She was his, and she always would be no matter how many fights they had, or how many times she pranked him and he pranked her back. They went through hell and back, dealt with separation, and now, suspected cheating. There was no way anything else would come between them. Ever.

"Itachi, don't leave the band..." Azimora murmured against his chest.

"I won't."

"And I'm sorry."

Itachi sighed. "I'm sorry too."

"Hey you lovebirds, glad you're back together."

Azimora and Itachi twitched.

"ARGH SASUKE!" Azimora roared and took off after Sasuke. Sasuke booked it away and ran around the bus. Itachi ran in the other direction then stopped just as Sasuke ran around the corner. In a snap, he had Sasuke in a headlock and was giving him a super noogie.

"ARGH! ITACHI! STOP IT!" Sasuke swatted at Itachi trying to make contact to no avail.

Itachi only laughed at him. "Thanks little brother."

"OKAY STOP IT!" Sasuke cried.

Itachi let him go. Azimora laughed at Sasuke's new hair style. Instead of the defying gravity form, he now had the all-over-the-place style. Sasuke grumbled something and headed back towards the bus, trying to smooth his hair out.

"Get your stuff and let's go back inside." Azimora grumbled.

Itachi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and grabbed the bag and guitar before heading back into the bus.

**A/N: And that's that. The idea of having Sasuke help Itachi and Azimora get back together after a horrible break up came from none other than Sasukesbiggestfan. And yes, they actually skipped the concert. Hmmm...which city is next on the agenda? Ah! Would you look at that? Momiji! How exciting!**

**I forget who gave me the idea of Kamiko, but I'm sure whoever they are, they know who they are.**

**The drama will continue! In the next chapter. *coughs***

**Oh and by the way, I had Gaia Online in my last chapter, and since writing that I have changed my username to *fanfare plays* SilverEyeShinobi. How Original, eh? XD I personally like that name just a bit better than Triforce4311. It's great, because there's no NUMBERS in it! :D haha.**

**Well, tah tah for now! :D**


	38. Chapter 38: Rebel

**A/N: I love the Christmas holidays. I'm getting so much writing in, it's GREAT! :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Red ChopSticks, Sasukesbiggestfan, Katarina Wolffe, DarkAnonymous324, SparkDazzleDuez, SakinaTheCursed, chibi-chinita, mIYaOftHeSaND (my goodness, that was a tough one to spell out.), Dagiis, Waymirec, Nibinokwe, starhuda, and evil-tea.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 38: Rebel

Neji stared at the screen in fascination. There was something just so awesome about that silver Toyota Supra tearing down the highway and shooting through tollbooths without paying. One glance at the speedometer in the bottom right corner made him raise his eyebrows.

"You're going 190 miles an hour, you know that right?" Neji told Tenten as the speedometer continued to climb to almost 200.

Tenten giggled. "I know right?"

_Beep beep. Attention all units, we have just received a report of a reckless driver heading west down-._

The rest of the message was drowned out when Tenten's car skidded into a building around a particularly sharp corner. Tenten growled in frustration and hit the nitrous button. Her car zipped up the hill, clearing 60 in five seconds.

_Uh, dispatch, 10-4. Do you have a description of the vehicle?_

Neji realized what the radio calls were.

"Was that a police radio?"

Tenten laughed. "Yup."

_The vehicle is a silver Supra._

"And why are you doing illiegal things?"

_Copy that, dispatch. I'll head over there and check things out._

"Because I can."

Neji chuckled. "I didn't know you were a rebel."

"Only in this game, Neji. Only in this game." Tenten glanced at the top of the screen as the cop radar popped down and started flashing green. A second later, there was a rushing sound as the screen flashed white and zoomed towards a police cruiser. The camera zoomed back to the Supra as the police car's lights came on.

_Uh, dispatch I'm on that speeding vehicle. Stand by._ Tenten gunned the engine and shot past the cruiser. _Yeah he's not stopping. He just blew by me! Code three! I'm on him!_

Tenten gripped her x-box controller with an iron grip as she focused on finishing her tollbooth race and evade the cops at the same time. She knew it wasn't possible to lose the cops and win the race at the same time, so she focused mostly on keeping the police behind her and not crash into anything.

_PULL YOUR VEHICLE OVER! NOW! PULL OVER NOW!_

Neji laughed. "They're using their megaphones."

Tenten laughed. She shot through the final tollbooth and received an awesome shot of her silver Supra just as it crossed the line. She continued the game, the police still on her tail. Completely by accident, she nailed a random street car and sent it flying to the other side of the highway.

_He just 10-50'd a street car!_

Tenten glanced at the ring around her map to see that it was blinking, the yellow area almost at the flame at the beginning of the ring. It was moving so fast, she could see it moving. Finally, it touched and the screen flashed white for a moment, the flame now having a 'x2' icon over it.

_Units on the code 3 chase, the chase has been moved to condition two. All units-_

"What does condition two mean?" Neji couldn't help but ask.

"It means my heat has gone up from one to two, and they're going to increase their firepower."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm getting undercover cruisers and roadblocks on me now."

Tenten spotted an undercover cruiser off in the distance and hit the nitrous. Quickly executing a perfect PIT manoeuvre, she slammed into the side of the cruiser and sent it rolling into the street. A quick message on her screen showed that she just destroyed the cruiser.

_10-33! 10-33! Unit down! Unit down!_

"What did you do?" Neji cried. "You murdered that officer!"

"Don't worry, he's fine." Tenten brushed it off. "It's just a computer. Besides, you have to destroy them in this game. They'll just keep coming if you don't." She sideswiped a cruiser trying to get past her.

_Dispatch, he just sideswiped my vehicle! Requesting a 10-85!_

Tenten frowned. "Neji, grab the paper beside me and tell me what 10-85 means."

Neji picked up the paper on the couch beside Tenten and looked at it. "Uh, requesting additional unit?"

Tenten shrugged. "That makes sense.

_All units on the code three chase, we've set up a 10-73, check your screens._

Neji quickly found 10-73. "A roadblock?"

Tenten nodded. "That one's easy to remember."

"10-73?"

"Yeah. There it is!"

Neji saw at least five police cars back to front on the road. Tenten hit the speed breaker button and the world slowed down as she took aim at the back of one of the cruisers. She slammed the speed breaker button again and hit the nitrous. She shot straight through the roadblock, sending the cop car she struck flying.

_He's gone through the block! He's gone through the block!_ Tenten kept driving. _10-33!_

Neji smirked. 10-33 meant emergency, officer needs assistance. She did just shoot through the roadblock...

_Dispatch, get all the units you have over here! We need to stop this guy!_

Tenten whipped around a corner, smashing through a wooden fence and tearing into a golf course.

_He's gone through the golf course! Get those units over here!_

Tenten kept speeding away.

_Copy that, units have detailed and are on the way._ A clock began to count down from two minutes beneath the busted-evade meter. Tenten's heat meter was still climbing and was now blinking again.

"The AI of the police is pretty good actually." Neji stated, sitting down beside Tenten.

"Ooooh, Need for Speed: Most Wanted?" Azimora came into the room and started watching. "I have to say, I adore this game."

_Uh, dispatch, 10-34. We need all the help we can get._

Tenten tore down the highway heading into downtown Rockport.

_All units on the code three chase, we've set up a 10-73-_

Just as an officer attempted to pass Tenten's Supra, a street car appeared from over the hill and slammed into the police officers car. Tenten changed the camera angle to look behind her and saw the car and the police cruiser spinning out.

_10-36! 10-36! I've lost the target!_

The evade meter began to turn green and finally the cool down began. Tenten continued down the road.

_All units on the code three chase, suspect was last seen-_ the police radar began blinking as a roadblock appeared up ahead. _Heading southbound on-_

The cool down suddenly shot back into the pursuit busted-evade meter.

_I got him! 10-32 spotted! Uh, code three!_

Tenten gunned the engine through the roadblock and sent more cars flying.

_He's through the block! He's through the block!_

There was a laugh from behind. Neji turned around to see Sasuke and Sakura standing at the door.

"You get those cops, Tennie!" Sakura laughed.

Sasuke glanced at the busted-evade meter and saw that right in the middle just above it was a police car icon with a 3 above it. "Three cops after you?"

"I have no idea where the other two are." Tenten stated. "But yeah."

As if on cue, a second unmarked cruiser popped up in the distance and joined the chase. The screen suddenly flashed white again.

_All units on the code three chase, the chase has been raised to condition three._

_Uh, dispatch, 10-4. Get those units over here._

"They're still screaming on about getting the units over here?" Azimora laughed.

_Copy that. They should be there shortly._

And with that, the backup clock began blinking and counting down from ten seconds. The moment it hit 0, the police car count went from 2, to 15.

"Oh my gosh, fifteen?" Sasuke cried. "I've never had fifteen after me."

"Fifteen what?" Itachi asked as he walked in. "Oh! Cop cars!"

_It's not working. Uh, set up a 10-44._

Tenten clicked her tongue. "Great." She muttered.

Neji quickly looked it up on the paper. "What the heck is a Rhino?"

"Iht's a reit nahsty SUV thaht rhams yehw hed on." Itachi stated, breaking out the Scottish accent again.

"Don't start that again, Itachi." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh fine." Itachi sighed.

Neji suddenly saw two black things tearing towards the Supra head on. Tenten swerved around the first SUV, but the second one slammed into the side of her car, sending it spinning.

Tenten gritted her teeth and reversed her car before spinning around and gunning it away from the police.

"THOSE were Rhinos." Tenten growled, hitting the nitrous and getting the hell out of there before the cops could box her in.

"Ah! I LOVE this game!" Temari cried, running into the room with Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata on her tail.

_Units on the code three chase, requesting an update. What's your status?_

_Uh, he's running._

The room laughed.

"No, really?" Azimora cried.

_We need to stop him. Set up a 10-73._

_10-4. There's already a roadblock set up ahead of your position._

_All right. 10-59 guys. We need to stop this guy._

Neji shot the paper another look. "Herding?"

"Yeah they're going to try to get me to go in the direction they want me to go." Tenten laughed. Another roadblock appeared on the screen. Tenten aimed her car for the back of a car and sent it flying.

_He's gone through the blockade!_

Tenten smiled as she realized what was coming up. "You guys want a laugh? These cops are quite funny. Watch this:" Tenten hit her nitrous and shot towards a steep hill. The camera suddenly shot a different angle in slow motion, showing an epic image of the silver Supra, soaring into the air off the top of the hill.

"Watch," Tenten ordered.

A half a second after takeoff, a cop car joined the flight. Then another.

The room burst out laughing.

Just as she landed, Tenten looked back to see every cop car shooting over the ramps.

_He just caught air! He just caught air!_

Azimora laughed. "I love that line!"

Tenten continued to drive. She turned a corner and suddenly crashed into a barrier, bringing her car from 180 miles per hour to 0 in an instant.

_He crashed! Suspect crashed! Block him! Block him! 10-65!_

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Tenten cried reversing and attempting to avoid getting boxed. Five or six police cars surrounded her and slammed on their brakes. Tenten hit the gas and pressed the nitrous button, inching forward through a small gap as the busted meter began to blink red. She slipped through just as the busted meter reached maximum, and took off.

"That was too close!" Tenten cried.

_He's through! 10-75! 10-75!_

Tenten shot forward, preventing the cop cars from getting past her and executing their rolling road block. The heat meter was blinking again.

"Oh man, you need to get the hell out of there before the chase reaches condition four." Azimora stated.

"Yeah, I don't really want this to end on the other side of a spike strip."

"No, that wouldn't be good would it?"

"Spike strips tick me off." Itachi muttered.

"How far did you get in this game?" Sasuke asked.

"I beat it actually." Itachi shrugged.

The group watched as Tenten shot through several more road blocks and struck a doughnut sign to break the pursuit. It didn't work. More backup came, and the screen flashed white.

_All units on the code three chase, the chase has been moved to condition four._

"Oh my gosh, a helicopter." Sasuke cried.

"Tenten, what have you done?" Neji cried in mock horror.

A road block appeared up ahead.

_10-67 is in the middle lane._

Tenten hit the speed breaker button and angled her car away from the spike strip and crashed through the SUV blocking the way.

_He's through the block! Get a 10-44 in here!_

"More Rhinos?" Neji chuckled.

"Yeah, and now they're the heavy ones that will stop you dead." Tenten frowned at the helicopter that was swooping over the highway up ahead kicking up dust into the screen making it slightly more difficult to see.

"Watch out!" Azimora cried as the Rhino's appeared on the screen and tore towards Tenten. Tenten skidded around the SUV's and looked behind her just as the SUV's smashed into the pursuing police cruisers.

"OUCH!" Naruto cried as the smash up ensued.

_10-33! 10-33! Units down! We need a 10-38!_

Tenten kept driving, a grand total of eight cops on her tail, a big difference from the almost twenty that was on her before. She quickly shot through a gas station, blowing up the cruisers after her.

_Suspect just went through a gas station! I've got smoke! My vehicles down!_

"That was a mouthful." Azimora commented.

_Dispatch, target lost! 10-38!_

_All units heading out to the code three chase, suspect was last seen heading southbound on-_

"Hide, Tenten! Hide!" Azimora encouraged as the blue circles began appearing on screen. Tenten whipped into the golf course she was in earlier and tore through the fields. She drove into a wood building with a blue light inside of it. The cool down meter began to go up faster, and finally filled up.

Tenten sighed with relief as the game calculated her bounty. The pursuit had lasted 13 minutes, and she had damaged and destroyed countless cruisers. The bounty kept racking up before finally finishing at-

"Wow, over eight-hundred thousand." Neji sniggered. "You have one heck of a bounty on your head."

Tenten laughed uneasily, her Supra idling in the middle of the wooden hut. "I think that's enough Need for Speed for the day. I do not want to go through that again."

Azimora laughed. "Touché."

Hours after the dramatic police chase, the group sat all over the bus in a quiet stupor. Minus Itachi who was playing Angry Birds on his iPod.

Neji sat in the corner sketching in his sketchbook while Tenten read a book in the hammock.

"UNO!"

Neji drew an unnecessary line on the picture he was drawing as he jumped in surprise. He sighed and pulled the eraser from his mouth and carefully erased the line before glaring in the direction of Temari and Shikamaru, playing a game of Uno.

Shikamaru shot Temari a look, smirked, then slammed a blue Skip card on top of the blue 7, "Skip," He slammed a green Skip card down, "skip," He slammed a Wild Draw Four card down, "Pick up four, Uno!" He announced holding up his last card. As the rules for the two player game stated, Shikamaru was able to put one more card down. "I choose yellow," He plopped a yellow 9 on top of the wild card. "I win."

Temari glared at Shikamaru. "What's up with you? Why do you always get so lucky?"

Shikamaru smirked and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a lucky guy."

Temari snorted and burst out laughing.

Sasuke and Azimora started up a foosball game and were whipping back and forth to flip the ball into each other's nets.

Itachi continued to play Angry Birds with a smirk on his face. He catapulted yet another bird at the tower of blocks. Sakura snoozed in the other hammock.

Tenten looked up from her book to see Neji looking at her. He looked away quickly, his cheeks slightly pink. Tenten wanted to laugh at him, but the silence in the bus was quite peaceful, other than Temari and Shikamaru's game of Uno, the foosball table, and Itachi's chuckles at Angry Birds. She didn't really want to add something else into it.

But then it clicked in her mind. She looked back at Neji with a smirk on her face. "I want to see it when it's done." She announced.

Neji looked up at her so fast, and the look of horror on his face was so comedic, Tenten just had to laugh that time. She turned back to her book, quite flattered that Neji would dare to secretly draw a picture of her. Then again, he dared to do it before, but this time he was way out in the open.

Tenten wasn't completely sure he was drawing her, but the fact that he kept looking at her over the last half hour with a sketchbook in his hand was quite suspicious. Yes, she'd been keeping track and that was the first time she actually looked in his direction while he was doing so. The cheeks flushed, look away thing was pretty suspicious, then the look of horror on his face after asking to see it when he was done?

Tenten shook her head with a smirk on her face. Neji treasures his drawings so much, Tenten is sure that he hides that sketchbook in a safe somewhere.

Tenten buzzed her lips. If he's drawing her again, she'd make sure she saw it by the end of the day. She frowned. But how would she make him? Her mind went over all the possibilities and considered each one. She sighed. There was no way under any circumstances she was going to get to see the drawing if Neji didn't want to show it to her.

_Which he probably doesn't_ Tenten sighed to herself. She glanced up again and saw the corner where Naruto and Hinata were sitting, snuggled in each others' arms. It was quite cute really.

"ARGH! Shikamaru!" Temari cried when she lost Uno yet again.

"Jeeze, Temari you really suck at this game." Shikamaru chuckled.

"OH THANK YOU!" Temari roared and clocked Shikamaru on the head.

"OW! What's your problem, troublesome woman?"

Neji looked annoyed again as he began to erase again. He could concentrate so well, that the slightest noise would scare the life out of him. To Tenten's surprise, he got up and went into the other room. She smiled to herself. Maybe she would get to see the drawing after all...

Tenten placed the book back on the book shelf and tiptoed carefully towards the hallway to the other room. She took a quick peek into the room and saw Neji sitting on the far couch, thankfully, not facing her. She could see the side of his face as he sketched out whatever he was sketching. She crouched low to get out of his sight and crawled forward.

Neji smirked to himself. He knew she was there. It was amusing really, her attempts to see his drawing. Shame she wouldn't recognize it, as it was more symbolic than real image. Still he HAD been planning to show it to her later. But now that she was trying to see it for herself... Neji inwardly sighed.

Tenten inched her way upwards behind the couch. All she had to do was look over his shoulder and she'd know what he was drawing.

"Have you ever heard of bliss in ignorance, Tenten?"

Tenten stiffened. How did he know she was here? She remained silent, hoping he would think she wasn't really there. After a few minutes of sitting dead still, she began to creep up the back of the couch again. She was close enough to see the back of his head right in front of her...now to peek over his shoulder.

Neji's head whipped around, his silver eyes locking on her, a mischievous grin on his face.

Tenten froze.

"You need to work on your stealth. Especially if it's me you're sneaking up on." He reached over and brushed the side of her face with his finger. "I heard you coming the moment you looked in the room." He said softly. With his other hand, he snapped the scrapbook shut and set it aside.

Tenten's lip trembled. He had moved so fast...

He leaned over and softly brushed his lips against hers. He met her eyes again a moment later, and just as predicted, she climbed over the back of the couch to get closer to him. She leaned over and pressed her lips against his. Neji pushed her away from him before pushing her into the couch and leaning over her.

"Now, what was it you were trying to accomplish just now?" He purred softly in her ear. "I would hate to show off a drawing before it was finished, wouldn't you?" He nibbled her ear, pulling a whimper from her lips. "You're going to pay for your snooping..."

His breath brushed her ear. Tenten's heart pounded. He nibbled her ear again, making her bite her lip to suppress a whimper. His lips brushed against her throat, making her breath quicken. If she was supposed to be paying for her snooping, perhaps she should snoop more often.

Neji pulled away from her to look at her slightly dazed face. She leaned up towards him.

"Neji..." She whispered, reaching towards him.

He pushed her back down ghosting his lips across hers. She jumped up towards him, making him pull away, smirking at her.

"You jerk..." She whimpered as his thumbs caressed her cheeks.

"What's the problem, Tenten-_chan_?" He purred, emphasising the suffix on the end of her name. "Can't take it?"

Tenten felt her cheeks flush. "I-I never said that..."

"Hn, quit complaining then." He brushed his lips on hers again, making her jump towards him again. He held her down.

She whimpered. "Neji..." She sucked in a sharp breath as his lips slid up her throat again. She reached for him again, gripping the front of his shirt with her hands, tugging on it, willing him to come closer. He pulled away from her throat and grabbed her hands before pinning them above her head.

"Neji..." her voice was small and tense. He teased her again, brushing his lips against hers. They trembled beneath his. "Neji..." Her voice was a squeak this time. "Please..."

"What was that, Tenten-chan?" Neji murmured against her lips.

"I-I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Neji smirked and pulled away slightly. "And?"

"I-I won't try to look at your drawings again..."

"Good girl," Neji pressed his lips on hers, making her whimper with delight. She moved her lips hungrily, wanting more of Neji than she was getting at the present time. Neji released her hands and gripped the side of her face, holding it in place while he kissed her furiously.

Tenten wrapped her now freed arms around him, pulling him towards her as far as she could. His tongue brushed her lips and she opened her mouth to him. She let out a low, satisfied moan as his tongue slid into her mouth, one of her hands gripping the back of his head, pulling him closer.

He broke the kiss after a few moments.

"Neji-kun..." She moaned, pressing her lips into his again. He leaned into her, holding her head tightly to him. They broke apart again after a few moments.

Neji lay down beside her on the couch, pulling her into his chest. Tenten sighed and leaned against him.

It never actually registered as strange in her mind, but she felt an odd tingling feeling just below her collar bone.

"Will I ever get to see your drawing, Neji?" Tenten sighed.

"Maybe. It's not finished yet." Neji murmured. "Now be quiet."

Tenten giggled and closed her eyes, relaxing against his chest, his fingers gently stroking her hair.

**A/N: I got a grand total of three requests for NejiTenten fluff in this chapter. The first one, I was like, okay, I'll see what I can do. I got the second one when I was practically done this chapter, and I was like, I'll see if I can make it work. Then I got the third one and I was like, okay I HAVE to make it work. *sigh* Three times the charm I guess! XD**

**Toodles!**

**~SilverEyeShinobi**


	39. Chapter 39: Challenge

**A/N: SOOORRY GUYS! I've had like...zero time to even sit at my keyboard. Not only that, but I've had a horrible case of writers block. But now, I think I'm out of it. And EXAMS ARE OVER! Also, I got my motivation to write this chapter today from that wonderful piece of fan art from Deidara-Is-Beast. Makes me smile every time, my friend. Shikamaru's so badass with his recycling logo XD.**

**So I come to you from snowy, snowy Canada (seriously. It was just COMING DOWN the other day. Shame it wasn't here for Christmas .)**

**This chapter is dedicated to: SakinaTheCursed, DarkAnonymous324, starhuda, Katarina Wolffe, Waymirec, Gralete (:O Hello! We've never met before!), chibi-chinita, Angelwings228, SparkDazzleDuez, Sasukesbiggestfan, StarVamp, Dagiis, 2watergoddess2, and Nibinokwe!**

Chapter 39: Challenge

"Reeenjiiiii, when do we get to Momiji?" Naruto whined for the seventh time that day.

Renji's eye twitched, but he didn't say anything.

"REEEENNNJIIIIIIIII!" Naruto whined.

"NARUTO!" Renji roared. "Pipe down!"

Naruto backed away from Renji, suddenly frightened of him. Renji never yelled. But in this case, it seemed as if for once, Naruto had pushed all the wrong buttons. But he couldn't help himself. He was bored, and had nothing to do.

Itachi sat in a beanbag chair with his iPod in his lap, for once his headphones in so nobody could hear what he was playing. That didn't stop Azimora though.

"Whatcha listening to?" She asked, pulling out one of the headphones and sticking it in her ear. Itachi merely tilted his head and gave her a look, but he didn't try to snatch back the headphone that now prevented him from drowning in the sound of his favourite song.

"Oooh, good song!" Azimora stated, sitting down to listen along with him. Again, Itachi gave her a look, but didn't say anything. He didn't have a problem sharing his music with others, but when he simply wanted to chill out by himself, he would put the headphones in and hit 'shuffle' on his favourite playlist and just listen for the next several minutes/hours.

"Why is it so quiet, anyway?" Azimora asked.

"Because," Itachi sighed, speaking finally, "If you play a song too loud, it often clips it so it doesn't sound good. Second, it damages your hearing. And third, I've never been able to stand it when others play their music so loud, they can hear it from across the room even when they have headphones in."

Azimora sighed. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but how do you block out the world when you have it so quiet?"

"Seriously?" Itachi raised his eyebrows. "All you need is a good set of headphones and have both of them in at the same time. You don't need to blast music all the time."

Azimora suddenly looked awkward. "That's...what you were doing before I showed up wasn't it?"

"Bingo." Itachi smirked.

Azimora giggled awkwardly before handing Itachi back his headphones and getting up.

"Thank you," Itachi called after her, sticking the headphone back in and once again immersing himself in music.

It was only an hour later that the group arrived in Momiji. It wasn't at all what they expected. The fact was, the place was a ghost town.

"Where are all the people?" Naruto asked, glancing around.

"I expect they're in the Snowglobe right about now." Renji stated.

"Snowglobe?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. That's it right over there." Renji pointed to a huge building off in the distance.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"The people of Momiji LOVE winter." Renji stated. "They love it so much, that they can't live without it. So they built Snowglobe so they could enjoy winter even when it wasn't winter."

"And that means?" Itachi asked.

"Basically inside Snowglobe, it's literally like a snow globe. They have snow all year round in there. They have ski hills, ice rinks, bobsled tracks, you name the winter sport, and chances are, they have an area in there designed for it."

"But wouldn't that be expensive to maintain?" Shikamaru asked.

"They don't care." Renji laughed. "They practically LIVE in that thing. They rent ski lodges and other things inside Snowglobe and live in there. The rent prices as well as various other things pay for the cooling."

"So...we're going in there?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we are going in there." Renji said with a grin. "So grab your snow gear and let's head for Snowglobe!"

"Wait, just what can we do in there?" Neji asked.

"Well, you can ski, snowboard, toboggan, play hockey..." Renji stopped. "Pretty much everything you can do in winter. They even have snowball fights."

"I knew there was a reason I wanted to bring my hockey gear." Neji murmured.

"You play hockey?" Tenten asked.

Neji nodded. "After I quit rugby."

"What can't you do?"

"Uh..." Neji thought long and hard about it, racking his brain over every subject he knew of. His mind fell onto technology. "I can't fix a computer."

"What do you mean by 'fix'?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I can get rid of viruses, but I can't fix the hard drive if it crashes or something like that. Well, I've never had to do it because I know better, but..." He paused. "Yeah."

"Oh good, so the prodigy isn't so much of a prodigy anymore." Shikamaru laughed. "Unlike you, I practically _built_ my computer from the ground up."

"Seriously?" Neji laughed.

Shikamaru nodded. "I can also create viruses as well firewalls. So yeah, I'm pretty good at computer programming."

"Why the hell would you want to create computer viruses?" Temari asked.

"So I can take over the world." Shikamaru stated simply.

"Are you serious?"

Shikamaru glanced at her. "No. I've created some really nasty viruses before, and when I used one of my guinea pig laptops to test it out, I destroyed the motherboard. That was about...five years ago? I still haven't gotten that laptop to work again. I even took it into a shop to see if they could fix it. They took it apart and found out it wasn't just the motherboard, I killed the circuits too, so the whole laptop was trashed. They actually recommended buying a whole new laptop."

"You didn't send that to anyone, did you?" Itachi asked nervously.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Hell no. When I watched that virus go to work, it was the scariest thing ever. The whole computer just went _pop_ and the screen went black."

"Poor laptop!" Naruto laughed.

"You didn't kill it, you slaughtered it." Neji stated.

"Yeah I did. I never made a virus more horrifying. I put it on a cheap flash drive, checked at least four times to make sure the virus was completely on it, pulled the flash drive out and smashed it with a hammer to make sure nobody could get their hands on it. That thing could do a lot of damage."

"Yeah, like if someone put it in like...the main internet super computer, if something like that exists, the whole internet could crash." Renji stated.

"We'd be screwed." Azimora laughed. "No more Facebook!"

"Or Farmville." Itachi sniggered.

"Do you actually still play that?"

Itachi laughed. "Yeah."

"How big is your farm now?"

"I can't remember. I've been Farmville and Facebook deprived since we started going on this tour."

"I didn't know you had a Facebook." Renji stated.

Sasuke chuckled. "Remember after we played our first live concert? Your inbox got flooded with friend requests."

Itachi shuddered. "Yeah. I remember."

Neji came out of the bus bearing hockey skates, a hockey stick and a gym bag full of hockey equipment. Surprisingly, Shikamaru followed with the same equipment, except it seemed as if he carried goalie equipment.

"You play hockey too, Shikamaru?" Itachi asked.

"Goalie." Shikamaru said simply.

"He's the ultimate." Neji added.

Shikamaru laughed.

"But...But..." Temari stuttered. "He's so _lazy!_"

"He's not lazy." Neji stated. "He just...conserves energy."

Shikamaru laughed. "Hell yeah!"

"You're still lazy to me." Temari muttered.

Azimora sniggered. "He conserves energy to release it in rapid bursts like a dying sun."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah then I'm a black hole, sucking up everything around me." He said sarcastically.

Neji distorted his voice to sound female. "Shika-kun's so MYSTERIOUS!"

The entire group burst out laughing.

"YES NEJI!" Itachi laughed, holding his hand up for a high five. Neji slapped it, still laughing.

Shikamaru seemed to be flushing slightly.

"Okay guys, come on." Renji called. Then he put his arm up, pointing towards Snowglobe. "TO SNOWGLOBE!" He roared.

"LAST ONE THERE BUYS THE SUSHI!" Naruto roared and tore towards the building.

Tenten laughed and joined the chase. Soon, the entire group was shooting across the ground faster than anyone could imagine. Hell, the theory of Shikamaru conserving energy was proved legit as he cleared the entire group, running faster than anyone, including track star Itachi.

When the group skidded to a stop in front of Snowglobe, they turned around to find that they left Renji, Yamato and Kakashi behind.

"Oops." Naruto laughed.

About five minutes later, the three adults appeared on the horizon. It was another two minutes before they were right in front of them.

"YOU GUYS ARE BUYING THE SUSHI! YOU MADE US WAIT!" Naruto roared, pointing at the men.

"Wait, so this was an actual legitimate competition?" Yamato asked, rubbing his head.

"Yes." Neji said simply. "It's an actual legitimate competition in which the loser must buy the winners whatever they want to eat while on an outing."

"So...it has nothing to do with sushi?" Renji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it started with sushi..." Neji stated.

"Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and I would compete to see who was buying lunch every Wednesday because the cafeteria sold really good sushi on Wednesdays." Shikamaru stated. "It just moved up to other things as we got older, but it never changed its name."

"Guys, put on your snow gear." Renji ordered. "It gets cold really fast."

The group began putting on their snow gear, and finally entered Snowglobe. They were soon squashed into the airlock that kept the cold air in the building. As soon as the first door closed, the other doors opened, blasting them with icy air.

"Oh wow!" Naruto gasped. "You weren't kidding, Renji!"

There was snow everywhere in Snowglobe. Even the hallways. Above their heads was a glass dome that let sunlight filter in, but kept the cold inside, and the heat out.

"This...really is a snow globe..." Tenten murmured.

The group stepped inside, admiring the architecture of the place.

"I think the glass domes are only in certain areas of the place." Renji stated. "In the places where it needs to be freezing cold, such as the bobsled tracks and ice rinks, they have no glass dome."

"Who cares." Naruto muttered. "This place is awesome."

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK!"

Neji's head snapped forward of its own accord. Everyone else was admiring the glass domes and such, but Neji's attention was focused on three teenage boys and a significantly younger boy. The teenager in the middle held what looked like a light sabre.

"No way, kid!" The teenager laughed, swinging it around. Yup, that was definitely a light sabre.

"It's a limited edition! My dad gave it to me! GIVE IT BACK!"

Neji's eyes narrowed. He knew that kid...

"It's mine now, kid!" The teenager laughed, holding it high above his head so the kid couldn't reach it. "I'm going to sell it and get some cash for it."

"NO!" the kid cried. "IT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK!" He was practically crying now.

Neji's eyes narrowed further. Now he recognized the kid. He trudged forward, each step filled with purpose.

"Give it back, you bozo!" Neji said sharply as he got within three paces of the teenagers.

The teenagers scuttled backwards in surprise and turned towards him. Their eyes raked him up and down, as if assessing whether or not they could push their luck with him.

The one in the middle grinned. "Oh I know you! You're from that stupid band!" He laughed. "What, trying to be the big hero? You're nothing but a pretty boy!"

The teenagers henchmen laughed.

"Give the light sabre back." Neji ordered, holding out his hand.

"And why should I do that?"

"First of all, because you're a jerk who steals from kids. Second, it doesn't belong to you. Third, because I told you to. Four, because it's the right thing to do. Five, if you don't, I have the right mind to report you. Six, because Kiba's my little brother."

"Nii-san!" Kiba hugged Neji.

"HAH!" The kid laughed. "Your little brother? Wow what a sad world you live in! This cry baby? Your little brother?"

"Yeah? You're pretty pathetic yourself." Neji stated. "Are you really that much of a coward? You steal from little kids? Besides, studies show that kids who bully are insecure and only want to feel powerful. Are you insecure? Are you lonely? Are you the cry baby here?"

The teenager grimaced. "You've got a lot of nerve, pretty boy."

"I think you do." Neji said simply. He held out his hand again. "Now, the light sabre if you don't mind."

The teenager looked uneasy. Then he eyed Neji's hockey gear. He grinned.

"You play hockey, pretty boy?"

"What of it?"

"I'll give you the light sabre back if you can beat me in a shootout."

Neji looked down at Kiba. His round eyes stared up at him, pleading.

"My dad gave it to me...before he died..." He whispered. "Please...get it back for me..."

Neji nodded. He looked up at the kid.

"How do I know you're going to keep your word?" Neji asked.

"I'll tell you how."

Neji whipped around to see Kakashi standing behind him.

"Give it to me. I'll make sure he stays honest." Kakashi stated.

The kid seemed to think that there was no connection between the two and handed the light sabre over to Kakashi. Kakashi slid it into his backpack.

"You'll need a goalie, pretty boy." The kid stated as Kakashi walked away towards the skating rink.

Neji turned around and spotted Shikamaru.

"SHIKA!" he called.

Shikamaru looked up. Neji waved him over. Shikamaru jogged towards the conflict.

"I need you as my goalie. We're going to get Kiba's light sabre back."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Another pretty boy?" The teenager laughed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Resol, kcus uoy." Shikamaru stated.

The teenager twitched a couple of times. "What?"

"Dnatsrednu ot drah taht ton s'ti."

Neji chuckled to himself, knowing that Shikamaru was incredible at talking backwards.

"Uramakihs, boj ecin." Neji laughed. "Og stel."

Shikamaru nodded and followed Neji towards the change room.

"See you on the ice in five." Neji stated. "Ten minutes of warm up."

"Fine." The kid stated, heading for his own change room.

"You can talk backwards too?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not as good as you." Neji chuckled.

"Yeah I could tell. Your accent was really bad."

Neji laughed. "Well in my defence, I'm not fluent in backwards talk."

"Thgir er'uoy, haey." Shikamaru stated.

"Okay, stop it."

Shikamaru laughed.

The two entered the change room and began throwing on their hockey equipment.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Shikamaru?" Neji asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I lose?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Kakashi's got it covered. 'I'll make sure he stays _honest_', Neji."

Neji grinned. "I love dual meanings."

Shikamaru gave him a wry grin.

Tenten and the rest of the group sat calmly in the stands, watching as the two teams of two prepared. It seemed as if the competition had spread like wildfire, and now there were hoards of people who turned up, just to watch the shoot out. She wasn't sure whether or not the crowd had heard of Neji's involvement, but they would pretty soon. The second Naruto started screaming.

Tenten smirked and rolled her eyes. She focused back on the ice as Neji and Shikamaru skated out, smooth as silk.

"Thank goodness I sharpened these skates." Neji murmured, doing a couple laps around the rink while Shikamaru stretched by the net. The other two boys came out and began doing the same thing.

"You're going down, pretty boy!" The teenager taunted.

Neji ignored the comment and sped up. He wasn't going full speed, but if he had been, he could loop around the rink in less than ten seconds. Neji began staying on his side of the rink while he went through cones before picking up one of the hockey pucks that had been tossed onto the ice and bringing that around with him.

Five minutes until the shootout began, Neji began firing at Shikamaru. Just like always, fifty percent of the shots went in, and the other half he caught in his glove or blocked. They were equally matched.

Itachi meanwhile was observing this, his brow furrowing. If Shikamaru was so good, then why did he only stop half of Neji's shots? Yeah, the pucks Neji shot were nothing but a black blur until they either hit the net or knocked out of the air by Shikamaru, but on the other side, the goalie was doing way better, blocking ninety percent of the shots.

"Neji's got this in the bag." Azimora stated.

"Huh?" Itachi looked towards her.

Azimora pointed to Neji and Shikamaru. "Look how fast both of them are moving. They _know_ how to play hockey. But those guys..." Azimora pointed to the challengers. "Sure, that goalie is fast, but nowhere near as fast as Shikamaru. Besides, most of the shots from that kid don't even make it to the net, know what I'm saying?"

Itachi frowned, trying to figure it out.

"The challenger won't see this coming." Azimora stated. "He's good, but Neji's better."

The buzzer went off at that moment. Kakashi stood by the penalty box with the bag on his back. There was a referee who was watching very carefully in case of foul play.

Neji and the kid skated to the middle, Neji stopping on a dime, and the kid having to slow down just slightly before skidding, and kicking a ton of snow up into Neji's face.

"You can take the first shot." The kid stated.

"Fine." Neji took the puck from the center and skated away with it to his side of the rink.

"Wait, Neji." Shikamaru stated just before they took off.

Neji looked towards him.

"WHEN I SAY GO, YOU SAY FIGHT! GO!"

"FIGHT!" Neji roared, and so did several crowd members.

"GO!"

"FIGHT!" Now everyone was in on this.

"WHEN I SAY WIN, YOU SAY TONIGHT! WIN!"

"TONIGHT!"  
"WIN!"

"TONIGHT!"

"WHEN I SAY BOOGIE, YOU SAY DOWN! BOOGIE!"

"DOWN!"

"BOOGIE!"

"DOWN!"

"Go, fight, win tonight, let's boogie on down, all right all right. Go, fight, win tonight, let's boogie on down, all right all right. YEAH!"

"HOBEY HO!"

"LET'S GO!"

Neji and Shikamaru slapped a high five, and Neji took his position. The whistle blew, and Neji took off, figuring out the best possible place to shoot. He skated left and fired the puck over the goalies right shoulder. Neji smiled as the net ruffled, and the buzzer went off. Now that was pathetic. Shikamaru would've gotten that shot. He didn't even fire it at full speed.

"GO NII-SAN!" Kiba roared. "KICK HIS BUTT!"

Neji shot Kiba a thumbs up.

The kid grabbed a puck as Neji got off the ice to watch. The whistle blew, and the kid skated forward.

Shikamaru watched the kid approach. He practically saw it in slow motion. Then the kid shot the puck, and Shikamaru moved towards it, seeing every movement of the black puck. He smirked in satisfaction when his glove wrapped around it before he heard the satisfying _clack_ as it hit the ice.

"WHAT?" The kid cried. "But HOW?"

"YEAH SHIKAMARU! WOO!" Temari roared.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, a small smirk on his face.

Neji skated back onto the ice, and was met with more cheers. He took the puck and waited for the whistle. The whistle blew, and Neji took off again. He watched intently as the goalie approached, then coiled up his wrist and flipped the puck in a wrist shot right over the goalies knee. The buzzer wailed again as the crowd cheered.

"YEAH NII-SAN!" Kiba cried. "YOU'RE SO AWESOME!"

Neji smirked at the look of horror on the teenagers face. Two for two. If he didn't get the next shot in, the light sabre was Neji's.

He stepped out onto the ice and waited for the whistle. He then skated towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru watched as the kid came closer. Then-

Shikamaru almost screamed as the kid flung the puck straight towards his face. He flinched to block it, but it ricocheted off his glove, off the side of his helmet and into the net. The buzzer went off and the kid held his stick up and did a victory lap. The crowd booed.

Shikamaru threw his helmet on the ice.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Shikamaru cried. "YOU SHOT THAT AT MY HEAD!"

The crowds booing became furious.

"REAL HOCKEY PLAYERS DON'T PUT OTHER PLAYERS AT RISK, YOU BASTARD!" Itachi roared towards the teenager. "THAT'S WHY WE HAVE POWER PLAYS! TO MAKE THE REAL ONES STRONGER!"

Azimora laughed.

Neji stepped back out onto the ice, watching as Itachi sat down slowly, his face ticked off. He made eye contact with him, and one message was passed on.

_Kick his ass, Neji_.

The whistle blew, and Neji raced forward. He wound up for a slap shot.

_CRACK!_

The puck flew in a blur so fast, the goalie didn't even see the puck go over his shoulder until the buzzer sounded. Three for three. A perfect score.

Neji, now knowing this was the time to celebrate, threw his stick aside, threw off his helmet and gloves and put his hands in the air like Sidney Crosby after scoring the winning goal at the Olympics.

The crowd cheered, screaming at the top of their lungs as Neji did his victory laps.

"NO WAY!" The teenager cried.

The crowd died down almost immediately. Neji looked towards him.

The kid glanced around frantically before grabbing his other friend and pushing him forward.

"Snowboarding!" He said. "You and him!"

The crowd booed.

Neji met Kakashi's eye. Kakashi winked and merely nodded.

Neji looked back at the kid.

"If you get to switch up players, I get to do the same." Neji stated. "It's only fair."

The kid gritted his teeth.

In the crowd, Itachi stood up. "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

The crowd roared.

Itachi stared at the snowboarder. He stared right back.

"Three challenges. Best two out of three." The kid said, holding up three fingers. "Boardercross, Downhill Freestyle, and a race."

Itachi merely nodded, not having the slightest clue what Boardercross was. He found out pretty quickly that it was simply a track of tight turns and hills. The first person to cross the finish line wins.

Itachi and the teenager strapped on their boards at the starting line and gripped the bars. As soon as the wall in front of them dropped down, Itachi threw himself forward, his snowboard sliding easily across the icy snow. The two snowboarders went over a hill of snow before swooping down and taking a hairpin turn without leaving the boundaries.

Itachi grinned at the sound of the snow beneath his board. Nothing was like snowboarding. When he crossed the finish line and everyone roared their delight, Itachi realized he had won.

"Well that was easy." He murmured to himself, pulling the straps on his board.

The teenager who challenged them in the first place was furious.

"DON'T LOSE TO THAT PRETTY BOY, TAKAHASHI!" He roared.

Itachi rolled his eyes and started for the freestyle mountain. As it turned out, the kid, Takahashi was his name he guessed, had chosen the double diamond hill. Itachi studied it as they went up the ski lift. He found nearly everything he could use to do tricks the whole way down, and plotted his path so he hit every last one of them.

_I'll show you a pretty boy._ Itachi thought to himself. _These tricks will be so pretty, you won't know what hit you, kid._ And if he crashed, Itachi had a feeling that even covered in blood, he would still be thought of as a pretty boy. He chuckled to himself and got off the ski lift.

The first thing he thought when he got to the top was how crappy the slopes were. The fact is, you can't replicate a mountain inside a building. It's just not possible. The snow was perfect, but it was the hills. They sucked. Sure, there weren't many obstacles such as trees in the way, but that's what made snowboarding fun; the thrill of whooshing through trees with an avalanche on your heel.

Itachi smirked. This was going to be _too_ easy. He didn't have to worry about a thing.

The kid went down first. Itachi watched as he spent the measly thirty seconds shooting down the puny hill and pulling 360's and tail grabs.

_Boo_ was his only thought. When the kid hit the huge ramp at the end, his idea of a big finish was landing a 720, which was simply two 360's back to back.

Itachi saw the score of 25 of 30 pop up on the scoreboard before they called him down. If they thought that was a 25, then wait until they got a load of Itachi's tricks.

Itachi slid down the mountain, heading for the first ramp. He launched off of it and pulled a 360 before landing smoothly and leaping a 180 onto a grind pole, slid down that backwards before jumping off the end and doing another 180. A quick sharp turn left and another right put him on a head on course with another ramp. He launched off of it and grabbed the side of his board, putting the other hand in the air before landing the trick. He skidded off for the next target which was a picnic table oh so strategically placed. He slid down the picnic tables before jumping off the end and pulling a tail grab, landing that smoothly as well. Yet another grinding pole was put in his way, and he slid down that, jumping and doing a 180 three times while on it before doing another 180 as he jumped off. Now he just had that really big ramp. He skipped all the last ramp before the really big one in favour of keeping his speed. He hit the ramp hard, pulling his knees up as he cleared the top. Leaning back in a trick that would either win this if he landed it, or make him lose if he didn't, Itachi pulled a back flip: something most snowboarders deem too dangerous to even try.

Itachi had it perfectly. Not too much rotation, and not too little. His snowboard bit into the snow with a soft _skff_ and he slid to a stop after turning, spraying snow in front of him.

The crowd roared. Itachi looked up at the scoreboard to see his score of 29.5 pop up.

"YES!" Itachi pumped his fist in the air. Victory was sweet.

"WHAT IS THIS?" The teenager cried. "This is not fair!"

"I'll tell you what isn't fair." Kakashi stated, stepping forward with his backpack. "Stealing from children." He pulled out the light sabre and handed it to Neji.

Neji grinned and handed it to Kiba.

Kiba took it, his face glowing with happiness before hugging Neji.

The group of teens flushed furiously and left.

"Alas, my friends. This is the day that you shall always remember as the day you almost defeated...The Fifth Element." Itachi said, taking the Pirates of the Caribbean quote and changing it to fit the situation.

The group laughed.

"All right, all right." Renji stated. "Let's get out of here before the fans corner you."

The group froze and immediately began shuffling from the area.

"A back flip?" Azimora scoffed when they were out of Snowglobe and back in real air. "Itachi Uchiha, what would I have done if you landed on your head?"

"Cried until you passed out?" Itachi tilted his head curiously.

Azimora smirked and punched him in the shoulder.

"Snowglobe is cool and all," Naruto stated. "Pardon the pun." He added a second later. "But...it's just not the same as real winter, you know?"

"Yeah. I hear you." Sasuke stated. "Even just standing at the bottom of the ski hills didn't feel right." He shook his head.

"Where and when are we playing, Renji?" Shikamaru asked finally.

"In Snowglobe." Renji stated. "In one of the snowfields that were simply made so people could play in the snow."

"Oh boy. I can't wait." Neji sighed.

**A/N: Finally! I got this chapter out! PHEW!**

**To you Americans who are still bitter about Sidney Crosby scoring the winning goal at the Vancouver Olympics, I'm sorry. Sidney Crosby is Canadian. *claps* So what if he plays for the Penguins! (I did get that right this time...right? I keep saying he plays for the flyers, but then people look at me like I'm off my nut and go HE PLAYS FOR THE PENGUINS!)**

**Just recently I got back into drawing. I downloaded this iPod app that shows how to draw manga style, and since then, I've been honing my skills. Hoo man! I'm getting excited just thinking about it! My first success came a little while ago and that's what I'm so psyched about! I can't help but gloat just a little because there's that little bit of pride in there. I successfully drew Ryuu the other day. I ADORED the turn out so much, I immediately jumped on the computer and created a DeviantART account to show the world.**

**Wanna meet Ryuu? Here's the Link: http:/ silvereyeshinobi. deviantart. com/#/d35qqtp**** Just remove the spaces! Tell me you can't see that as Ryuu, because that's exactly what I was trying to get at! The second I finished the picture, I was like...That's Ryuu. OMG! I DREW RYUU! :D**

**I'm sorry. I have to stop bragging...but I'm proud. So proud. Now, it's time to insult myself. I'm horrible at drawing figures, and the hair needs work! I totally skimped out on the figures and just drew a head and shoulder shot, but didn't bother putting too much detail below the face because I suck at drawing figures! ARGH! And the line dividing the page? My gosh I should've used a ruler...Watashi wa bakada...meh.**

**But thinking about what I wrote about Ryuu an eternity ago when he first came into the story, I can't help but realize Ryuu is exactly the opposite of who he really is. I couldn't help but make him a little more light hearted in this story, because in this story, everyone is friends. So? Ryuu no longer has a reason to be depressed. Besides, he's not possessed by a demon.**

**I think my next target is going to be Dark or Sora. Or maybe both, since they're best friends in this story. I've already come up with my final project! It might be farfetched, but I've proposed to draw a picture of the entire Fifth Element crew (Neji, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Azimora, Renji, Yamato and Kakashi) hopefully posing in front of the tour bus. But first I have to figure out how to draw every single one of them individually before I can do that. Hell, it's going to be FUN! XD**

**As much as I hate to talk your ear off anymore than I am now, I just have to say that I've been going back and editing The Fifth Element. I'm going to go through all of the chapters, and edit them. I also added a Omake Theatre on the end of the four chapters I've already edited, so if you want to go read those...go ahead! You will be able to understand some of them because one of them foreshadows something in the future! XD lolz.**

**Well, that's all for now! Taa taa!**


	40. Chapter 40: Canoe

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who went to see my picture of Ryuu! I posted a new picture today of Dark and Sora, so I'll put the link here: ****http:/ silvereyeshinobi. deviantart. com/art/Gotcha-195742477**** I really like this one X3 I also posted a drawing of Neji that I don't like as much as the one listed above. Check them out if you want!**

**I have some really sad news...My brand new iPod Touch, I've only had it for a month, has died. Yes, it has died. Suddenly taken from me by an unknown force. I still mourn... Now I can only pray that mom can find the bill and actually has a warranty on them so I can get a replacement...**

**BUT THEN! All of a sudden, by the grace of god, or lack thereof (depending on your belief) someone came and asked if I 'reset' it. She told me to push the play and the middle button at the same time. But I had an iPod touch, so I didn't know how that would work. But it was sitting in front of me at the end of the day...so I decided to push the power button and the home button at the same time and...**

**It flashed the 'battery low' screen. I was like YEAAAAAHHHHH! And was literally jumping for joy. I'm so happy it's alive!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: ...my wireless router is currently not working, and I'm writing this on a laptop, so I will simply say this: This chapter is dedicated to: ALL OF YOU! REVIEWERS AND GHOST READERS ALIKE! THANK'S FOR READING! **

Chapter 40: Canoe

"You know, there's still another half a day until you have to play." Renji pointed out as the group seemed to be tormenting themselves trying to come up with a theme for their next concert.

"So?" Shikamaru asked bitterly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you can still mess around if you want to."

"In what? Snowglobe?" Itachi had a look on his face showing he really could care less about the place.

"No, we don't have to go back to Snowglobe." Renji sighed. "We can go canoeing."

"Canoeing?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What's canoeing?" Naruto asked.

The whole group shot Naruto a look.

"Are you fucking serious, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his mouth hanging open.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"It's when you get in a long boat and you paddle with one paddle." Sasuke stated.

"How do you paddle with one paddle?" Naruto cried.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and made a paddling motion with his arms.

"Oh." Naruto stated as he got it.

"Honestly, you're such an idiot!"

Naruto crossed his arms and frowned. Sure, maybe he wasn't quite so in tune with the rest of the world. It wasn't his fault he didn't have much knowledge in the grand scheme of things. There were lots of things this band didn't know about him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Hinata and smiled. "Hey!"

"We're going canoeing. Are you all right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah." No, he wasn't all right. Not at all.

* * *

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"

Tenten sighed as she lost the game. "No fair."

Neji grinned before picking up the paddle and jumping in the back of the canoe. Tenten really wanted to be in the back. She looked over at Azimora and Itachi who were literally wrestling for the back of their canoe, Rock, Paper, Scissors having been proved useless for them. Tenten sighed and got in the canoe, her own paddle in hand.

"We'll switch it up in a bit, okay?" Neji stated, knowing Tenten was quite bitter about not getting to be in the back.

Tenten sighed. "Okay." She didn't know how they would switch it up, but if Neji promised he would...

Canoeing instructors eventually broke up the fight between Itachi and Azimora and got them to draw straws. Itachi won.

Tenten rolled her eyes. What was it with guys and being in the back of canoes? It was just so sexist! Sure guys had better immediate upper body strength, but women beat men at everything else. Stamina, balance, handling stress... Tenten smiled at the sight of Temari in the back of her and Shikamaru's canoe. That made sense, seeing that Shikamaru was too lazy to have the steering control needed to make a canoe move properly.

Once everyone was out on the lake, the canoeing instructors began giving demonstrations of how to canoe. Neji clearly knew everything, so he literally stood up in the canoe and switched places with Tenten so she could learn how to handle a canoe. Once Tenten was seated in the back, Neji too began telling Tenten how to paddle. With Neji's instructions, she soon learned the way of the paddle.

* * *

"There is a canoe trail that loops through the forest and back here." The instructors stated. "If you guys want, you can go through those trails. They're at least three hours long, but if you want to you can race."

The group cheered.

The instructors handed out the map of the area, the trails highlighted in red. They received flares and air horns and various other emergency equipment for just in case they got stuck somewhere, or got lost.  
"Ready? GO!" The instructors called, and the group took off.

The five canoes sailed off for the forest.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were on a roll. They hadn't seen any sign of any of the group for the last twenty minutes. Sure, Neji still sat in the back, but Tenten was enjoying herself, admiring the scenery around the river.

"It's so pretty, eh Neji?" Tenten asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Neji said softly. His face was serene as he gazed around at the green. The sun was filtering through the leaves, creating a green glow. Simply put it, it was beautiful.

* * *

Naruto frowned as a loud scraping sound echoed through the canoe. They ground to a sudden halt.

"Oops." Naruto said simply.

Hinata giggled.

"I think we're stuck." He looked over the side of the boat at a log. "Now...how do we get off of this thing without actually getting out of the boat..." Naruto murmured. He lifted his paddle and pushed on the log. The canoe tilted in a very terrifying manner that made Hinata gasp and grab onto the metal for dear life.

"Wow! Nice job, Dobe!" Sasuke called from the back of his canoe.

Naruto gritted his teeth and growled at Sasuke. "Shut up, Teme!"

Sasuke merely laughed and continued paddling.

"N-Naruto...We should try to get off the log..."

Naruto turned back to Hinata, forcing a smile on his face. "Yeah!"

* * *

"ARGH! IT'S MY TURN TO BE IN THE BACK, UCHIHA!" Azimora roared, fighting with Itachi for the back of the canoe.

"Azimora cut it out!" Itachi cried, standing up to push her away.

"Then let me be in the back!"

"I'm not going to let you be in the back if you're going to be like this!"

"DAMN IT UCHIHA!" Azimora gave Itachi a sharp shove. Itachi lost his balance and fell backwards.

_SPLASH!_

Itachi came up sputtering.

"AZIMORA!" He cried.

"Hah. See? You should've just let me go in the back." She said smugly, sitting down.

"My iPod's in my pocket!" Itachi cried, swimming over to the shore.

Azimora blinked a few times and began paddling towards the shore. "Well why the hell did you bring it with you?"

Itachi climbed out of the water and pulled the delicate electronic from his pocket. "I didn't mean to! It was in my pocket when I came this way and I didn't bother running it back!"

"Well that's your fault, you idiot!"

"Yeah well you pushed me in, you idiot!"

Azimora jumped out of the canoe and stepped towards Itachi who was examining the iPod carefully. "Why don't you just see if it works?" Azimora suggested, reaching for the power button.

Itachi whipped it away from her, his face a perfect mask of horror. "Are you trying to kill it?"

"No! I'm trying to help!"

"You do not try to turn on an electronic after it gets soaked. You'll short it out!"

Azimora sighed. "Here then." She dried off the screen as best as she could. "I'll keep it in my pocket until we get back. Mine's dry."

Surprisingly he handed it to her. Azimora slid it into her pocket as he jumped back into the canoe.

"We have to get back fast. I don't want the water to damage it too much." Itachi stated.

Azimora didn't even complain when he jumped in the back. After she shoved him out, she didn't really deserve the back.

"Oh, and Azimora...next time...be a bit more polite."

"YOU SHUT UP!" Azimora cried, grabbing the paddle and digging in, shoving the canoe away from the river bank. Itachi's iPod sat in her pocket, pressing against her thigh. It was a tiny thing, but it felt like it weighed a ton. Itachi loved his iPod. If she destroyed it...well...

"I-Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"What if it doesn't work?"

Itachi sighed. "Get a new one I guess."

"You won't be mad?"

"I'm upset, Azimora. There's no sense in getting angry at someone over an iPod."

"But you love your iPod, Itachi."

Itachi chuckled. "Yeah. I may love my iPod, but no matter how much I love it, it'll never love me back." Itachi paused for a moment and looked at the back of Azimora's head. "Not like you do."

Azimora fought down a blush. If Itachi loved her more than he loved his iPod, then she really had nothing to worry about. And yet, she knew he would still be upset if it ended up broken.

She dug in the paddle and continued onward, determined to get that iPod back to dry land. Itachi synched himself up with her in order for them to travel faster. Pretty soon, they were moving at a steady speed in which Azimora could feel the gentle breeze on her face, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

Maybe being in the front wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"Maybe we should try paddling." Naruto suggested. He dug in his paddle in a futile attempt to make the canoe move forward.

"This doesn't seem to be working, Naruto..." Hinata said softly. "Maybe we should send up a flare..."

Naruto scoffed. "And have Teme tease me for the next forty-eight hours? I don't think so!" He snarled, striking the log with his paddle again.

Hinata squealed as the canoe rocked dangerously.

"NARUTO STOP IT!" She cried.

Naruto stopped, paddle above his head as if to strike the log again. He looked at her with surprise. His face fell when he realized she was scared.

"Sorry, Hina-chan." He sighed.

"What happened to calm, cool Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Why are you...freaking out?"

"I'm sick of being ridiculed and called an idiot!" Naruto growled, throwing the paddle into the canoe. "Yeah I may not know things, but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot!" He crossed his arms.

Hinata watched him. She had never seen him break down like this before. He was always so strong and rock solid. Why was he so angry now? She stood up and walked carefully to where he sat and sat beside him.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" She asked, putting a tentative arm around his shoulders.

He looked up at her with his cerulean eyes. He looked away a moment later. "Do you think I'm an idiot, Hina-chan?"

Hinata thought about that for a moment. Then she smiled. "Remember way back when we barely knew each other? Back when my father had just put in their pool and Neji brought you guys to our house?"

Naruto blinked a few times. Then he grinned. "Oh yeah! I remember that! You were so cute back then, Hina-chan!"

Hinata forced down a blush. "Remember when you climbed up the water slide and you somehow managed to flip the whole thing into the pool?"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah. I remember that."

"And when we first saw the tour bus. Remember how you swung right off the hook while swinging on the hammock?"

Naruto laughed again. "Yeah!"

"Sure, you're a fool sometimes, I mean, who does stuff like that?"

Naruto frowned.

"But it's because you do that stuff that it's so unbelievably hilarious. And it's those things people remember. Sure, people are going to call you an idiot, but it's because you're an idiot that you're so funny!" Hinata giggled. Naruto just continued to look slightly insulted.

Hinata leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "But you're _my_ idiot, and I love you." Hinata leaned against his shoulder.

Naruto stared at her. "H-Hina...chan..."

Hinata gave no response, leaning against his shoulder, a small smile on her face.

Naruto smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks, Hina-chan."

"Keep being silly, Naruto. Just don't get yourself killed."

Naruto laughed. "I'm not stupid enough to do that."

"Let's get this canoe off of here."

Naruto nodded and picked up his paddle again.

* * *

Shikamaru lay at the bottom of his canoe, staring up at the sky.

"Mind if I join you? This part has a current." Temari asked.

Shikamaru slid over slightly so Temari could lie down beside him. The two of them had to shift around for the next few second for them both to get comfortable again, squashed against each other.

"You're so right about this conserving energy thing." Temari stated. "It's quite enjoyable."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Yes. Yes it is."

"I just hope you don't get fat."

Shikamaru shrugged. "My doctor always said I have a really high metabolism. If I live an active life, I'll end up eating more food. I thought that there were some that deserved the food more than I do, so I'm limiting my resources by cutting back on exercise."

Temari laughed. "Oh Shikamaru."

"You have to be one of those girls too."

"What?"

"You can eat a ton and not gain an ounce."

Temari laughed. "Yeah I suppose I am. My brothers are big eaters too. Except for Gaara. He eats like a bird."

Shikamaru chuckled.

"I have to eat as much as I can before Kankuro consumes it, so I suppose I've just become that kind of person."

"My mom was a total bitch when it came to food."

Temari stared at Shikamaru, her mouth wide open. "You just..."

"Yeah I called my mom a bitch." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "But seriously. If you heard her..." Shikamaru sighed. "You'd think the same thing."

"What did she do?"

"She was like a drill sergeant. One moment she'd be quiet and calm, and the next, she's bossing me around. Eat everything on your plate. I made dinner, so you can do the dishes." Shikamaru sighed. "I even asked dad why he married a woman like her."

"You didn't."

Shikamaru laughed. "Apparently she has her soft spots."

Temari smirked.

"She's a lot like you actually..."

"WHAT?" Temari sat up and looked down at Shikamaru. He stared at her casually, arms behind his head. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it says. You're like my mom."

"You...You..."

"It's not a bad thing, Temari." He had a smug smirk on her face. "Yeah, my mom lectured me a lot, but she's still my mom and I love her because she's my mom. And you," he pulled one arm out from behind his head and pointed at her. "You're a troublesome woman, yet I love you too."

"You compared me to you _mother._" Temari said, aghast.

"What the problem?" Shikamaru asked, replacing his hand behind his head. "It's a complement."

"Yeah but it's your _mother_!"

"Tsk..." Shikamaru sat up slightly and grabbed Temari's arm. He lay back down, dragging her with him. "Quit being so troublesome and just be quiet."

Temari fought back a blush as she tried to escape Shikamaru's grasp. "You're the troublesome one!" She muttered.

He opened one eye and looked at her. "Hm? I'm the one who's troublesome?" He pressed her into the canoe and leaned over her. "Are you sure about that?" He kissed her softly.

Temari groaned and slid her hands into his hair. "Definitely troublesome..." She murmured.

* * *

Itachi and Azimora paddled hard and eventually whipped right by Neji and Tenten.

"Get them!" Neji cried, digging in his paddle.

"Sorry, in a bit of a rush!" Itachi called. "My iPod went in the water."

"Why the hell did you bring your iPod?" Tenten cried.

"That's what she said!" Itachi continued paddling. "Do we have rice?"

"Yeah. Top cupboard. Why?"

"Cause I need it."

"Oh for your iPod?"

"Yeah."

Neji and Tenten continued to paddle hoping they would get past Itachi and Azimora. The pair kept pulling away.

"What does he need rice for?" Tenten asked.

"He's going to put his iPod in it."

"What?"

"Yeah I know it's weird." Neji chuckled. "But if you put an electronic in rice after it gets wet, it'll absorb the water so your electronic doesn't get damaged."

"My cell phone went through the wash once." Tenten stated. "I wish I had thought of that. It was completely dead."

"You tried to turn it on?"

"Yeah."

"Don't do that." Neji stated. "That'll definitely kill it."

"So, your electronic gets wet, don't turn it on, and just put it in rice?"

"Yup."

"Huh...I didn't know that."

"But you have to leave it in there for a couple of days. I think three is the magic number."

"I'll remember that next time my phone goes through the wash."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata dug their paddles into the log. The canoe slid slightly before the front end came off the log. Naruto dug his in a second time and the back end finally slid off.

"YEAH!" Naruto cried, holding his paddle up in triumph.

Hinata laughed.

"Now, let's bring this thing home!"

* * *

When their canoe finally docked, Itachi jumped from the canoe, followed by Azimora. Azimora pulled out the iPod and handed it to Itachi.

"Yamato, can we get the keys for the bus?" Itachi asked. "My iPod went in the water."

"Why'd you bring it?" Renji cried.

Itachi sighed and didn't even answer that. Yamato handed over the key to the bus and the pair ran through the woods. They burst back out in the middle of the deserted streets of Momiji before finally arriving at the parking lot where their bus was sitting and waiting for their return. Itachi turned the key and the doors popped open. He ran in, Azimora at his heels. They kicked off their shoes and ran into the kitchen.

Azimora opened a cupboard and pulled out a shallow bowl that was iPod sized while Itachi pulled out the box of rice. He poured some in the bowl before submersing the iPod in it, completely covering it. Finally, he set it aside and put a piece of paper over it, stating 'do not touch. iPod de-watering in process.'

"So?" Azimora asked as Itachi stepped away from it.

"I'm wet. I have to go change." He said simply. He left the room and went upstairs. When he came back down five minutes later, Azimora noticed that he had taken his hair out so it could dry faster.

"If your iPod didn't work again, would you be mad at me?" Azimora asked again.

"Maybe a bit ticked off at first, but that wouldn't last too long." Itachi stated. "That's not the only iPod I have."

"How many iPods do you have?"

"Four."

Azimora's jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

"The one that got wet just happens to be the one I use all the time. It has all of my favourite songs on it, and games and such. All of the other iPods I have are completely filled with songs."

"How do you fill three iPods with songs?"

"I was a DJ once. It was required of me. If I ever failed to go through with a request, I would download the song off iTunes and play it."

"So you're telling me...you have nearly every song in existence on your iPods?"

Itachi nodded.

"So you have the Jonas Brothers?"

Itachi chuckled. "Yes."

Azimora raised her eyebrows. "How about Justin Bieber?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Azimora laughed. "WOW!"

"Be quiet. I'm not a DJ anymore."

"Yeah, but...JUSTIN BEIBER!"

"Oh please tell me you don't have Bieber Fever..."

"Heck no! I'm a total rock girl!"

Itachi smirked. "Yes you are."

"You should sing at the concert tonight." Azimora stated.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

"Yeah. You were great!"

Itachi glanced away from her, his face blank. "You...You know what that song is about, right?"

"Hm?"

"_Abyss._"

Azimora thought about it for a moment. "Not really. It just sounded really good."

"I wrote that song after you left."

Azimora blinked a few times. She thought about what she remembered about the lyrics. She remembered the song was a bit of an angry song, but if he wrote a whole song about her leaving...

"When I moved it...it messed you up, didn't it?"

Itachi sighed. "Yeah. It did. After you left I hung out with Pein and his gang more often than not. I was too caught up in my grief to notice how bad those kids were. I barely batted my eyelashes when they started encouraging me to skip school."

"No. Itachi you didn't..."

Itachi shook his head. "No, I didn't. Pein did though. They called me a wuss because I wasn't skipping with them. But I don't regret ever turning my back on them and walking into the school. I have my high school diploma, and I could go to college if this band thing doesn't work out. Pein no longer has that option."

"Itachi, we're not talking about Pein. We're talking about you. Were you hurt that bad? Were you hurt so bad that you wrote a song about the whole ordeal?"

Itachi nodded. "No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get over the fact that you had left. Every year around that time I would get depressed."

"Wow...I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault."

Azimora still looked guilty. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You're here now, right?"

Azimora laughed. "What's with you today? You're saying such sweet things!"

"Because I love you." He murmured, kissing her throat softly.

Azimora bit back a whimper as her back pressed into a wall. What the hell? She shoved him into a river, soaked his iPod, and yet he claims to love her. What. The. Hell.

"Are you going to propose to me or something?" Azimora cried as he continued with his sweetheart act.

He chuckled. "Why? Would you want me to?"

Azimora blinked. What the hell did that mean? Itachi was a master of double meanings. He made you think one thing, and when he dropped the bomb on you, it meant another. She was trying to find double meanings in this. Was he planning something?

He pulled away from her throat and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Azimora sighed and parted her lips. His hand slid down her cheek. He was so good at this.

"Marry me, Azimora." He murmured.

Her eyes snapped open. "WHAT?" She shoved him away and looked at him with wide eyes. "You're not being serious, are you?" She stared at him. "You're just joking, right?"

"What if I'm not?" He smirked.

Double meanings...double meanings...did that mean he was serious? No but there was no way. Not now. He didn't even have a ring.

Shit. Now that she thought that, he was going to pull one out of his back pocket. She waited for him to do it, but he didn't. He just continued watching her curiously.

The bus door suddenly opened and their heads snapped towards the general direction of the noise. Her eyes snapped back towards him.

"Seriously though. You're just joking, right?"

He looked at her again. "Seriously though. If I'm not, what would you do?"

"Fuck, Itachi don't kid with me about this!"

"HEY! What cha doin'?" Tenten cried, skipping into the room.

"Nothing." Azimora said simply. She turned away from Itachi and left the room. She didn't think Itachi would kid about something like that. And yet, in the back of her mind she wanted to deny it. Yeah they'd been together since High School, yeah they'd been through hell and back probably twice now if she added up all the misfortunes they had gone through.

And yet, if Itachi Uchiha proposed to her...What would she do? She already knew she wouldn't squeal and cry like most women. Would she freak out? To be called Mrs. Uchiha...Dear god, that was too much for her brain to handle. Pranks she was good at. Romance, she was not.

And she sure as hell thought that getting married was a hell of its own. Unless she got to have fun with it. She smirked. A duct tape wedding dress. No, even better. Get Itachi to wear the dress and she would wear the tux. Yeah. That would be good. She laughed out loud, earning her a sideways stare from everyone in the room. Just that thought alone would make her say 'I do'.

**A/N: Yaaay fluffy moments! Now...Am I being dead serious about Itachi proposing to Azimora? Mweeheehee...what would YOU do if I was XD. Nah, you guys are mostly NejiTen people. So what would you do if I had Neji propose to Tenten? Hehehe...if I do :P not saying I will. Just a big fat IF. HAHAHAA! Evil Mastermind known as Iggy Einstein is HERE!**

**Thinking about this story right now...After getting this chapter out I feel like maybe I can do it. But at the same time...I don't really know...I'm going to go through my notes and estimate how many chapters I think are left in this story. Maybe I'll plan out every last one...hmmm...So there are a total of SEVEN concerts remaining. That generates about seven chapters. I'm going to add two for Karakura, making the grand total nine. Ramenopolis...I think I'll keep that at two (including the conert), making it ten. Then Oro city. I want a nice four or five chapters for that one. Maybe four. So the total comes to fourteen. I want one for Midzura, so fifteen. Mizugiwa can have one as well so sixteen. Finally, Bilele, which will be one more as well. Making it seventeen. And then we have our grand finale which I'll need about four chapters to complete. So an estimated 21 chapters to go! Oh yeah and there's the next concert, so 22! :D**

**And then what you say? Well, after this, I'm afraid The Fifth Element will come to a close. I'll have to start on another one afterwards. Luckily I have a bit of an idea. It sort of has a Harry Potter flavour to it now that I think about it, but I'm going to keep all the characters the same (maybe Azimora too if I'm allowed, but I'll have to really think about that one) except they'll just be in a different setting and new situations. Yes, there will be magic, and honestly, I'm really going to enjoy writing it. Oh, but it's not Witchcraft. It's what I like to call Physical Magic. Meaning, magic that makes stuff happen. No sparkles and wands, just Physical Magic, and not religious magic (because Witchcraft is a religion). Now what do I mean by Physical Magic? Well, you'll just have to wait because I don't really want to tell you in case my idea gets snatched from my hands while I'm showing you guys a small glimpse of what is to come. I hope you guys will read the next one! I'm going to keep the comedy around for that one, and yet keep it serious at the same time.**

**So, I'm off to write the next chapter!**

**~SilverEyeShinobi**


	41. Chapter 41: Momiji

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm trying to update as much as I can right about now. Who knows? Maybe I'll start writing at school during my spare... Just a thought.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: yunaluna95, Kaze Yaiba, SparkDazzleDuez, WaterKonoichi13, Dagiis, Katarina Wolffe, JayneParker, Red ChopSticks, evil-tea, AnimeCrazed121, Waymirec, Nibinokwe, starhuda**

**You guys will be thrilled to find out that I've written the lyrics for two more of The Fifth Element's songs! Twisted Reality didn't come out the same way as I originally described it, but the whole idea is the same. Have you ever had one of those dreams where when you wake up you wish you could just fall back to sleep and immerse yourself back in it? Exactly what the lyrics say :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Here's some stuff for reference for the songs, cause I don't think I put this up yet...**

_Lyrics go here_ – Lead singer (Usually Neji, but occasionally Itachi)

_**LYRICS GO HERE**_ – The whole band

_Lyrics go here_ – Lead singer, and backup singer

_LYRICS GO HERE_ – Usually Shikamaru screaming his part in Pop Rocks

_(Lyrics go here)_ – Second part in a two part harmony (this will probably appear when Neji and Itachi start splitting the vocals...I just have to write a song for it :P)

_**Lyrics go here**_ – If this ever pops up (which it probably won't) it's the whole freaking band singing a lovely harmony.

All in all, this basically means:

_**Bold – this is the whole band**_

_Underline – Plain old harmony_

_(brackets) – Two part harmony_

_CAPITAL LETTERS! – Screaming at the top of lungs_

So you get combos like...

_**POP ROCKS!**_ Whole band is screaming.

_EVERYBODY SAY!_ Screaming at the top of lungs in harmony.

I think you get it.

Chapter 41: Momiji

"Why don't we just make a wheel of themes to help us out." Naruto suggested. "We can like...bring it on stage with us and spin it when we need a theme."

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes, tuning his bass.

"Naruto has a point." Neji stated. "We can put five themes on it and spin it after every song. Once we do that, from the theme, we pick a character and we become that character and we improvise."

"But I thought we were doing that in Karakura." Shikamaru stated. "The Improv thing I mean."

"We're not going to play Improv games. We're just going to make crap up as our character."

"Hm...not bad..." Itachi murmured.

"So what are our themes?" Shikamaru asked.

"Movies." Neji suggested.

"Wait, where are we going to get the wheel in the first place?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll take a hubcap off the bus." Shikamaru laughed.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Yamato roared from the other room.

The group laughed.

"Got it." Shikamaru jumped up and ran from the room. The group simply sat in the living room for ten minutes, then Shikamaru came down.

"What the hell did you do to my whiteboard?" Neji said in a monotone. His eyes were wide and horrified. "You destroyed it."

"I didn't destroy it." Shikamaru stated, spinning the board on its new axis. "I just took it apart and put it back together differently."

"You destroyed it!" Neji cried.

"I'll put it back together later!" Shikamaru protested, pulling out a marker and dividing the whiteboard into five. He wrote 'movies' on one of the triangles. "Okay, what else?"

"PAWD" Neji said simply.

"What?"

"People Against Whiteboard Destruction." Neji stated.

"Sheesh, I'm sorry Neji!"

"Ninjas." Itachi threw out.

Shikamaru wrote 'ninjas' on the board.

"Music." Neji suggested.

Shikamaru wrote that down as well.

"Video games!" Naruto cried.

Shikamaru scribbled it down.

Sasuke considered his options for a moment.

"Monologues."

Shikamaru laughed and scribbled that down. He capped the dry erase marker.

"Okay." He said simply. "We have our themes. Time to head for the stage."

* * *

"This concerts going to suck. I know it." Itachi muttered, taking a drink from his water bottle.

"What makes you think that?" Neji asked.

"I've got nothing, Neji."

"What do you mean?"

Itachi shook his head. "I have nothing for a funny act."

"Neither do I." Neji stated. "We'll just have to try and make do."

"GUYS!"

Everyone's head snapped up towards Naruto.

"Why don't we just say a bunch of bull crap and get the crowd to guess who's lying?"

Shikamaru laughed. "Yeah that sounds like fun. But who's going to be doing a truth?"

"Which makes me want to play Truth or Dare on stage." Itachi rolled his eyes. "Damn, Azimora's rubbing off on me."

"This stuff shouldn't be pre-planned." Neji stated. "It's funnier when things are in the moment. I like the ones we're coming up with now."

The group laughed.

"Neji, can I sing my song again today?"

Everyone looked at Itachi.

"Wow, to tell you the truth I've been waiting for you to ask that." Neji laughed. "Sure you can. I've been reading some of the feedback from Yukitake when you sang it. Everyone loved it, Itachi."

Itachi smiled. He had his own reasons for wanting to sing his song. Azimora asked him to, first of all. Second of all, he...simply felt like singing it.

"You're on guys!" Renji called just as the lights went out.

"Crap. What's our line up?" Shikamaru asked.

"_Pop Rocks, Twisted Reality, _Itachi's song, _Just Stay._" Neji whispered quickly as they walked out onto the dark stage.

The second he reached his drum set, Naruto grabbed his microphone.

"WHO WANTS POPCORN?" He roared into his microphone.

"NARUTO SHUT UP!" Sasuke cried.

The band laughed.

"You scared me half to death, you idiot!"

The crowd laughed.

"Where did the 'popcorn' thing come from?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know. Neji said 'Pop Rocks' and the first thing that came to my mind was 'popcorn'."

"Why don't I change that up a bit?" Shikamaru asked. He pulled his microphone closer to his mouth and took a deep breath. "WHO WANT'S POP ROCKS?"

The crowd screamed.

_**POP ROCKS!**_ The band roared.

The guitar started up just as the lights came on, revealing the band. The tech guys really knew how to make the band make an entrance.

Neji stepped forward and started the lyrics.

_Listen up now, do you hear that sound?_

_That rapid beat, now we jump like clowns_

_Who gives a damn what everyone things,_

_If they say a word we'll raise a stink,_

_Why? Because this is our time,_

_So get out here and please don't hide,_

_So what if none of us can dance,_

_Just jump around like there's ants in your pants!_

Itachi added a guitar trill in that honestly shouldn't be there and earned a glare from Shikamaru.

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_Everybody scream and shout!_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_It's madness, we'll just blow this house_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_There's no sense in staying at the side_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_Put your hands to the sky!_

Shikamaru retaliated against Itachi with a guitar squeal of his own.

_Verse two comes to steal the show,_

_Sparks fly, that amp's about to blow_

_When someone pulls that big red bell,_

_We'll all be ready to run like hell._

_But look at us, we're going to stay,_

_Tomorrow we'll sleep the day away,_

_Rock this town to the break of dawn,_

_Tomorrow we'll be moving on!_

Itachi screeched his guitar again.

_EVERYBODY SAY!_ Shikamaru cried, ignoring Itachi.

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_Everybody scream and shout_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_It's madness we'll just blow this house,_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_There's no sense in staying at the side,_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_Put your hands to the sky!_

Shikamaru squealed his guitar, glaring at Itachi the whole time. Then he started his solo, trilling and bending to his heart's desire before Sasuke took it and began slappa'-da-bass. (1) Itachi took up the solo next throwing everything from trills to runs to whole tone scales before finally merging with Shikamaru in a duet while Sasuke did four on the floor. Naruto finally pounded the tom-toms into oblivion, drowning out the sound of the guitars before slamming the drumsticks down on the symbols while the rest of the band made a _WHAM_ on their instruments. Neji merely leapt in the air and made slicing motions with his hands as soon as he hit the ground.

The crowd roared.

Neji grabbed his microphone. "Itachi Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara, you are both under arrest!"

"What?" Itachi looked at Neji.

"You messed with the song! Don't deny it!"

The crowd laughed.

"He did it first!" Shikamaru protested.

"Shikamaru, if Itachi jumped off a bridge, would you do it too?"

"How deep's the river?" Shikamaru asked, earning him hoards of laughs.

"Three feet."

"Then Itachi won't be stupid enough to jump off a bridge." Shikamaru stated.

"Well maybe I have a parachute." Itachi said with a grin.

"It won't open in time!" Shikamaru said with a grin.

"Oh woe is me. Time to join Death." Itachi fell onto the ground.

"Itachi, get up." Neji ordered. "That's beside the point. Both of you messed with the song!"

"So? It's our song!" Itachi protested, sitting up. "Besides, I'm in a good mood. I wanted to add some soul to it!"

You could practically hear the crickets chirping.

"WOO!" Someone in the crowd roared. "YEAH ITACHI!"

"See? Someone agrees with me!"

"Itachi, that's like changing the key signature of a song."

"Oh sorry, Mr. Oh-So-Passionate-About-Rock." Itachi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh forget it." Neji turned around.

The band suddenly became dead silent.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Uh...so how 'bout those cheesy poofs?"

"CHEESY POOFS?" Shikamaru cried. "What the hell have you been eating?"

The crowd laughed.

"Miso Ramen." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Of course." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"All right, so we're going to play a game." Neji stated, turning away from his band. "You may have heard of it. One of us is going to step forward, and we're going to tell three stories. However, there's a catch: one of those stories is going to be a lie. You're going to have to figure out what that lie is."

"Can I go first?" Itachi asked.

"I don't think I trust you enough to go first!"

The crowd laughed, as did the rest of the band.

"Basically, for you guys, it's a test to see how well you know us." Neji stated. "We won't make it easy for you."

"Damn right we won't!" Naruto cried.

"So, Itachi, you may step forward and tell your stories."

Itachi stepped forward with his microphone. "Story number one: Back in High School, there was one thing above all others that I loved to do. I was HUGE on karaoke back then. On every field trip, or whatnot when we went to a place with a karaoke bar, I was in there with a couple of my friends putting my fifty cents into a karaoke machine. I loved it. Was this a lie? Maybe.

"Story number two: Again, back when I was in High School, grade 10, I almost died in a horrific ski hill accident. Perhaps this is the lie.

"Or is it story number three: Next to karaoke, I loved to snowboard. In fact, I was reigning champion of the slopes three years in a row back in Konoha. I was undefeatable, simple as that.

"Now...which do you think is the lie?"

The crowd began roaring their answers.

"Cheer if you think that I wasn't big on karaoke back in high school!" Itachi called out.

The crowd cheered.

"Cheer if you think that I didn't come close to dying on the ski slopes!"

The crowd cheered considerably louder.

"Cheer if you think that I wasn't reigning champion of the slopes in Konoha for three years in a row!"

The crowd cheered, but it was quieter than the first one.

"Guess what? To those of you who cheered, I was NEVER champion of the slopes!"

The victors roared.

"I loved snowboarding, but I wasn't one for competing professionally. That being said, I adored karaoke. There was nothing like singing along to your guitar riff of your favourite song. And yes, I almost died in a horrific skiing accident. I triggered an avalanche and it buried me. I honestly saw my life flash before my eyes before I blacked out. Treasure your life. It can disappear like that," Itachi snapped his fingers.

"OOH OHH! ME NEXT!" Naruto cried, bouncing behind his drum set.

"Oh fine." Itachi said sarcastically, stepping away from the stage.

"WOO!" Naruto screamed and ran to the front of the stage.

Sasuke stood back, shaking his head.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto roared into the microphone.

The crowd cheered.

"What's up?"

"Not much!" the crowd chorused.

"Okay, my first story is...I once rode my bike into a parked car-"

Sasuke laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Naruto shot him a look before continuing. "So, I was tearing down a hill, and I took a corner too wide, and I crashed into this red car, and flipped right over the hood.

"Story number two...I...Failed an ISU back in high school..." Naruto hung his head in shame.

"Oooooh..." The crowd sighed their pity.

"It was a science ISU. I suck at science...heh..."

There was a roar of support from the crowd.

"Story number three..." Naruto held up three fingers. "I fell through ice while skating on a pond." Naruto shuddered visibly. "Damn, that was cold!" He looked up at the crowd. "So which is the lie? How many of you think I've never hit a parked car?"

The crowd cheered.

"How many of you think I've never failed an ISU?"

The crowd cheered again.

"How many of you think I've never fallen through ice?"

The crowd cheered once again.

Naruto frowned. "Okay, that was a bit too equal. Let's try that again...PARKED CAR!"

The crowd roared.

"ISU!"

The crowd cheered.

"FALLING THROUGH ICE!"

Whooping.

"I HAVE NEVER FAILED AN ISU!" Naruto roared.

The victors squealed.

"I have crashed into a parked car. That was painful. It's how I got this scar on my forehead here. SEE?" Naruto lifted his hairline slightly to show off a fancy scar on the left side of his forehead. "I totally snogged the pavement, eh?" He laughed.

The crowd laughed.

"And I've fallen through ice before. At least the pond wasn't deep. It only came up to my knees, so I was lucky. But damn that was cold!"

Itachi played a note on his guitar.

"HEY GUYS DON'T START YET!" Naruto cried as the distorted guitar continued to play.

Shikamaru started up the backbeat as Naruto scrambled behind his drums in time to begin playing his part.

_The sun creeps down,_ Neji sang the last word in falsetto.

_Below the horizon,_

_The starlight falls,_

_Into gazing eyes and..._

_I close my eyes,_

_And the whole world fades away,_

_Stand by my side,_

_And watch the sky turn grey! _Neji held the note as Shikamaru screeched his guitar.

_I can't escape_ Itachi sang along.

_This Twisted Reality,_

_How can you say,_

_That this is just another day,_

_I can't deny,_

_That this is all I really want_

_This whole damn world is my_ Neji and Itachi held the notes as Naruto pounded out a solo.

_Twisted Reality, _Neji finalized.

The crowd was cheering and bouncing up and down as the song continued.

_In the dark,_ Neji held the note in falsetto again.

_All alone,_

_With no real place,_

_To call my own,_

_So..._ Naruto began a more upbeat rhythm.

_I close my eyes,_

_And the pain just fades away,_

_Stand by my side,_

_And welcome the end of the day!_ Naruto pounded out another solo as Neji held the note, and Itachi played a trill.

_I can't escape,_

_This Twisted Reality,_

_How can you say,_

_That this is just another day,_

_I can't deny,_

_That this is all I really want,_

_This whole damn world is my,_ Naruto's drums shook the air again,

_Twisted Reality!_

Itachi took off, shredding a guitar solo for the ages. The crowd bounced in time with the music, cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs.

Finally, Neji came back in with the bridge.

_As the moon rises_

_Into the sky and,_

_I dream of the future,_

_(I close my eyes,)_ Itachi sang while Neji came in with the next line.

_Trying to find the way to go,_

_(Stand by my side,)_

_Though I already __know..._ Neji and Itachi held the note while Naruto went all out on the drumset, and Shikamaru dragged his metal ring down the guitar strings.

_I can't escape,_

_This Twisted Reality,_

_How can you say,_

_That this is just another day,_

_I can't deny,_

_That this is all I really want,_

_This whole damn world is my,_the whole band played random things in key for a second before falling dead silent.

_Twisted Reality!_ Neji sang into the silent air, completing the song.

The crowd screamed their delight.

"LET'S HEAR YOU WHOOP WHOOP!" Naruto roared.

"WHOOP WHOOP!" The crowd cried, not quite in sync.

"Try it again!" Naruto cried. "WHOOP WHOOP!"

"WHOOP WHOOP!" The crowd cheered.

"YEAH!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"Okay, Sasuke, I vote it's your turn for the truth and lie game." Itachi stated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the crowd cheered. Even so, he stepped forward.

"Okay, my first story..." Sasuke looked up at the sky, thinking about it. He looked back at the crowd and sighed. "I've got nothing." He shook his head as the crowd laughed.

"I'll go then." Shikamaru stepped forward. Sasuke went back to his post.

"Okay, so first of all, I almost failed Calculus.

"Story number two..." Shikamaru scratched his chin for a moment. "I had many enemies back in High School. Tonnes of people hated my guts, which is hard to believe since I'm such a loveable guy,"

The band laughed while the crowd cheered.

"Thank you!" Shikamaru said with a grin, raising his hand. "My third story, is that I calculated something that's totally impossible in a span of ten minutes."

"That's it, Shikamaru? All of those things sound like lies to me." Itachi laughed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "So which is the lie? Am I lying when I say that I almost failed Calculus?"

The crowd whooped.

"Am I lying when I say that I was hated throughout High School?"

The crowd screamed.

"Or am I lying when I said I calculated something totally impossible in ten minutes?"

The crowd didn't even make a sound, except for a few stray "YEAH"s.

Shikamaru nodded to himself. "Yeah, that was the lie."

"WOO HOO!" The few people who got it right cheered.

"It was a lie because I HAVE in fact calculated something impossible, but it didn't take me ten minutes. I'm not too sure how long it took me, actually."

"What the heck does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Where's the whiteboard?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto ran off stage and rolled the reassembled-the-correct-way whiteboard. Shikamaru grabbed a dry erase marker and began scribbling nonsense and numbers all over the board. He worked his way down diagonally, scribbling away until he got to the bottom right hand corner and wrote a very large zero, before putting a square around it. He turned around and capped the marker with a flourish.

"Voila." He said.

"So...what does it mean?" Itachi asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't know. That's the thing. I had an epiphany while I was in bed. I woke up the next morning to find every available space on my walls covered in equations because I had scribbled in Sharpie over every inch of it. I memorized them, but I don't remember what they mean."

"So you're saying you could've discovered the cure for cancer, and you don't even remember?" Itachi said incredulously.

Shikamaru thought about that for a second. "Pretty much." He said finally.

"And how long have you been sitting on this?" Naruto cried. "I mean...this could be the cure for cancer, so..."

"About five years." Shikamaru stated.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke snorted.

"It was too troublesome to bring it up until now."

"Holy crap, Shikamaru Nara!" Neji cried. "I have always been thinking that YOU of all people could find the cure for cancer, and then wait until it's not too troublesome to announce it to the public!"

Shikamaru looked back at the whiteboard again. "Holy crap...Now I remember what this was..." He looked up excitedly. "Time travel!" His dark eyes were glinting with excitement.

The band stared at him, their jaws halfway to the floor. The crowd was murmuring to themselves.

"All of the equations I wrote on my walls were about time travel! The one on the closet was about relativity, PROVING that the closer you get to the speed of light, time slows down. The one on the wall above my bed showed how massive objects bend and distort the flow of time!" Shikamaru was going mad scientist on them all of a sudden. "And...And..." His face fell. "Crap...my mom painted over it all..."

"WHAT?" The band cried.

"So you're saying that you discovered the secrets of time travel, and your mom painted over the equations?" Neji cried.

Shikamaru nodded.

"But...you've memorized them, right?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Only the relativity one. The one with mass having an effect on time was too big to memorize."

"Well that sucks." Sasuke scoffed. "Who knew that the great genius Shikamaru would discover the secrets of time travel only to have it snatched from our grasp by his mom."

The crowd laughed.

"Moving on..." Shikamaru sighed. "Yes, people hated me. Why? Because I was smart, and I would fall asleep in class and still get top marks, even though I didn't even study. And yes, I almost failed Calculus. Why? Because I was smarter than the teacher, and I could do the equations in my head without a calculator. He thought I was cheating because I didn't write out the solutions."

"WHAT?" Itachi cried. "Do you know how hard Calculus was WITH a calculator?"

"Shikamaru's a genius, Itachi." Sasuke snorted. "Of course he can do that stuff."

Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Neurologists are going to want samples of your brain matter, Shikamaru." He stated.

"No, actually they wouldn't want my brain matter, they'd want my DNA, because that's where the genes are." Shikamaru smirked. "My mom took me to a neurologist when I was younger to figure out why I was so damn smart when I was three. Apparently my brain is wired. Like really wired. I'll believe it, because I can see music. Isn't that sick?"

"YOU CAN WHAT?" The band cried.

"I was diagnosed with Synesthesia when I was thirteen. It's the sickest thing ever. I wish you guys could see it too."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Every time I hear a sound, it's like fireworks popping off in all directions." Shikamaru said with a grin. "But it only happens when I'm listening to music. When I hear a distinct note, it's like a ribbon of colour, waving in front of my face. An A is red, a B is orange, a C is yellow, a D is green, an E is blue, an F is indigo, and a G is violet. Any flats or sharps are a mix of those colours."

Itachi stared at Shikamaru for a moment and then played a run on his guitar.

Shikamaru laughed. "Electric guitars don't work very well. Sorry."

"Aw, why not?" Itachi laughed, setting the guitar down.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well I see something, but it's in greyscale. Synthesisers look like garbage. The whole thing comes out black. But normal instruments, like say...trumpet, flute, you know, all of the classical instruments."

"Vocals?" Naruto asked.

"Yes those too." Shikamaru smirked. "They come out in colour."

"AH HAH!" Neji laughed. "So true music is the only thing that comes out right! TAKE THAT AUTO TUNED POP SINGERS!"

The crowd laughed.

"Yeah those never come out right." Shikamaru laughed.

"NO TALENT!" Neji added.

The crowd laughed again.

"Hey, just because you're a prodigy doesn't mean you have all rights to say that!" Itachi laughed.

"Okay, that's enough." Shikamaru stated. "Oh, and by the way he's right."

The crowd howled with laughter.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru looked towards Sasuke. "It's your turn to tell some stories."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I honestly don't have anything interesting whatsoever." Sasuke muttered. "At least, nothing that I want to share."

"So Sasuke's being a party pooper and wants to opt out, eh?" Itachi chuckled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed irritably. "I slept like crap last night, and I'm tired. My brain is fried."

"So are we moving on?" Neji asked.

"Yes please!" Shikamaru cried, grabbing his guitar.

Neji shook his head and walked up to the microphone. He caught Itachi's eye and nodded. Itachi nodded back.

"Listen up, guys!" Neji called out.

The crowd went silent.

"After the huge success back in Yukitake, I can't believe it took him this long to actually want to sing it again. So, by popular demand, here's Itachi!"

The crowd cheered as Itachi handed over his guitar to Neji.

* * *

"Oooh, Itachi's singing again?" Sakura said with interest.

"Yeah I guess so." Temari murmured.

Azimora could only stare at the screen in a state of shock. What the hell? She asked him to sing it, and he was singing it? WHAT THE HELL!

"Turn it up a bit more!" Hinata encouraged.

Tenten jammed her finger on the volume button until it was maxed out.

Azimora watched as Neji hit the first note of the song, and Shikamaru broke out in the melody. Azimora closed her eyes and tried to imagine Itachi completely floored by her leaving. But it was really hard to imagine Itachi 'emotional rock' Uchiha crying over her loss. Except when he lost his mind the other day back in Kamiko. That was something else.

The guitar quieted down and the vocals began to play. They were slightly jumbled, making Azimora have to really focus to hear them.

_I'm a stand alone,_

_Trying to find my way back home,_

_Trapped in shadows,_

_Facing the gallows,_

_Of this pain,_

_Of this life,_

_Such suffering I just CAN'T DENY! _Itachi screamed the last few words.

_But I don't want to feel like this,_

_Such pain I just can't dismiss,_

_Trapped inside,_

_I cannot hide,_

_I need you by my side!_ There was a moment of silence right before the chorus began, and once it did, the band was playing at an easy fortissimo.

_Take me away from this Dark Abyss,_ Itachi sang.

'_Cause I can't deny that there's something amiss,_

_Without your light, I can't find my way out,_

_And my whole world fills with doubt,_ Itachi held the note.

Shikamaru played a solo for a few seconds.

_I've been standing strong_ Neji sang with Itachi.

_Now I realize for much too long,_

_Trapped in ice,_

_Can't find my skies,_

_Hiding deep beneath my guise,_

_Why can't I escape from this?_

_No matter how I try I can't omit,_

_The heartache,_

_The dark days,_

_The pain always stays!_ Itachi held the note steady for a second, then let it fall flat while Shikamaru fired up a mini guitar solo.

_Take me away from this Dark Abyss,_

'_Cause I can't deny that there's something amiss,_

_Without your light, I can't find my way out,_

_And my whole world fills with doubt, _Itachi held the note again.

_Take me away from this moonless night,_

'_Cause deep inside there's no will to fight,_

_The stars in your eyes, have faded away,_

_And now I can't find my way,_ Itachi held the note for a nice long while before Neji and Shikamaru broke into guitar solos.

Tenten laughed at the look on Neji's face as he threw notes into the song. He looked so thrilled as his fingers danced across the fret board. He wasn't as skilled as Shikamaru or Itachi, but it was still fun to watch.

Azimora could only stare at the television in shock. He wrote that song after she left. He wrote that song while he was in pain because she left. Her eyes burned. She decided to get the hell out of there, or GTFO if she was talking MSN here. She ran upstairs just as the waterworks flooded down her face and Itachi began singing the final chorus. She could hear it from upstairs.

_Take me away from this Dark Abyss,_

'_Cause I can't deny that there's something amiss,_

_Without your light, I can't find my way out,_

_And my whole world fills with doubt,_

_Take me away from this moonless night,_

'_Cause deep inside there's no will to fight,_

_The stars in your eyes, have faded away,_

_And now I can't find my way_ Itachi's voice was like a punch in the chest as he sang the note before letting it fall flat. The guitar faded out from there. Azimora rubbed her face, wishing she could find herself a corner of woe or something. She had put Itachi through hell all his life. She didn't deserve him.

As the cheers came through the television downstairs, Azimora contemplated everything she had ever done to Itachi. She puts makeup on his face, she shoved him down a set of stairs, and she breaks his iPod. Well, his main one at least. And that was just scratching the surface.

"Why the hell are you so nice to me, Itachi?" Azimora whispered. "I'm such a horrible girlfriend."

* * *

Itachi waved to the crowd as they cheered just as loud, if not louder, as they did for Neji. He inwardly scoffed thinking about the first time he played the song. He remembered how terrified he was. Sure, he had been nervous this time, but he had a hell of a lot more confidence.

He had to say, Neji had one hell of a position to play in this band. He was slightly envious, but at the same time, he was glad Neji had the job. As if he needed anymore girls in his life. Azimora was enough of a wild animal without her having those infamous fan girl instincts.

"Okay, so it's my turn for the truth and lies thing." Neji called out. "My first story: I have a terrible fear of flying. You will NEVER get me on a plane, no siree." A few people in the crowd whooped at that. "A bit too frightening if you ask me.

"Story number two, I played the trumpet back in High School. I sucked at it, but after awhile I may or may not have gotten better.

"Story number three: I am a total nerd." He said slowly.

The crowd laughed.

"Not kidding. I am a nerd. I did everything from chess club to reading Science magazines in my spare time. I was also big on MMO's, but that's not important right now."

The crowd laughed again.

"So, which is the lie? Do you think I'm lying when I say I have a fear of flying?"

There were a few cheers.

"Am I lying when I say that I played the trumpet and I sucked at it?"

The crowd whooped.

"Am I lying when I say that I am a total nerd?"

The crowd practically shrieked. Neji could've sworn he heard a 'You're no nerd, Neji!' from somewhere in the front row.

"Guess what? I AM a total nerd, I DID play the trumpet, and I DO NOT have a fear of flying."

The winners cheered.

"I played the trumpet, and well, I think I sucked. I think I got better, but nah. I sucked. Let's leave it at that."

The crowd laughed.

"As for being a nerd, I am a total nerd. When I turn on the TV, the first channel I go to is the Discovery channel."

Shikamaru laughed. "YES!"

"My second choice is National Geographic, and if there's nothing else on various other channels, I just put it on the news and let it play in the background. I was part of the chess club, I joined with Shikamaru over there,"

The crowd cheered.

"I read science magazines all the time. The idea of being able to GO BACK IN TIME," Neji turned towards Shikamaru, staring him down.

"OH!" Shikamaru cried and began to laugh, remembering the joke. The rest of the crowd laughed as soon as they got it.

"As well as various other things, such as uh... aliens... telepathy... stuff like that, completely fascinated me. Also, I was HUGE on Star Wars as well, I still am."

The crowd cheered.

"And I HAVE in fact tried to see if I have super powers on various occasions, and there are many times when I wish I could use the Force, and I admit, I've tried to do so."

The crowd laughed.

"Ew, Neji you are a nerd." Itachi stated, wrinkling his nose.

Neji laughed. "Yes, yes I am."

* * *

_Sitting in my bedroom, staring at the floor,_

_I can always count on you to walk in the door,_

_But maybe I don't want you here_

_And yet you still come near...and I ask you,_

_Why can't you leave me be?_

_And you would say to me..._

_I'm always gonna be the last one there,_

_Even when you tell me that you never really cared,_

_I'll take your hand and I'll show you the way,_

_So please, don't leave me, Just Stay._

Tenten sighed. Neji's voice was like a caress on her ears, even when separated by a television screen and a camera. She never would get over how good his voice sounded. So silky smooth and gentle all at once.

_I couldn't help but think that you were insane,_

_And yet I always smiled inside whenever you came,_

_But maybe I had a pride,_

_And then that smile would hide...So I would ask you,_

_Why can't you leave me be?_ That harmony was really nice too...

_And you would say to me..._

_I'm always gonna be the last one there,_

_Even when you tell me that you never really cared,_

_I'll take your hand and I'll show you the way,_

_So please just leave me Just Stay,_

Tenten smiled as the song went through its crescendo into the bridge.

_I can't take the sadness,_

_I can't take the fear,_

_When all hope is lost,_

_It call becomes clear,_

_With you by my side,_

_It all goes away,_

_So please understand that,_

_I need you to stay!_ Naruto pounded the drums as Neji held the note.

_You're always gonna be the last one there,_

_Even when I tell you that I never really cared,_

_You took my hand and you showed me the way,_

_So please don't leave me, Just Stay!_

Shikamaru played an uplifting solo for ten seconds, creating an atmosphere of joy and serenity. It should be illegal for an electric guitar to be able to play such emotion.

_You're always gonna be the last one there,_

_Even when I tell you that I never really cared,_

_You took my hand and you showed me the way,_

_So please don't leave me, Just_ Neji held the note in a falsetto, _Stay... _He practically sighed.

Tenten opened her eyes as the crowds cheers came through the TV.

"_Thanks for coming!"_ Neji called to the crowd. _"You guys were awesome tonight! TAKE CARE!"_

The crowd screamed again.

"So I guess they're coming home in a few minutes?" Temari sighed. "Thank goodness. I'm tired."

"Shikamaru's rubbing off on you, Temari." Hinata giggled.

"He is not, you troublesome fool!" Temari spat. Her eyes widened in realization. "Shit..."

"Watch your mouth, Temari." Tenten scolded.

"Sorry."

* * *

Sure enough, in about half an hour, the band returned to the bus. The whole lot of them looked about ready to pass out as they walked into the living room area.

"Hey there!" Sakura greeted with a smile.

Hinata walked over to the group and hugged Naruto, who was absolutely stunned at this gesture.

"You were so funny, Naruto-kun!" Hinata giggled.

"Ah, thanks, Hina-chan..." Naruto patted her head awkwardly. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with this new, affectionate Hinata. He was used to her being all calm, submissive, and super shy.

The group filed upstairs and chatted loudly about tonight's concert. Sasuke gave an annoyed sigh and went downstairs to fall onto the couch. He was so tired. Forget the after party. He wanted to actually sleep tonight.

Sakura followed Sasuke downstairs, wondering why he decided to segregate himself this time around. She found him on one of the couches, his feet hanging off the end of one of them. She smiled and went around to where his head was. She suppressed a giggle. Sasuke was so cute when he was sleeping.

Sakura brushed his bangs from his face. She blinked in surprise and ran her fingers through his hair. Damn, why was his hair so soft? How come she hadn't noticed this before? She smiled as she remembered. Sasuke didn't like it when people touched his hair. Now that he was sleeping, Sakura could finally feel just what that defying-all-gravity hairstyle felt like. And she liked it very much.

"Hmmm..." Sasuke sighed in his sleep.

Sakura jumped back, afraid that he had just woken up. She retreated away from Sasuke as fast as she could, but a hand grabbed her wrist a second later.

"Sakura." He murmured in that husky tenor that sent chills down her spine.

The silence resumed for all of about five awkward seconds.

"Where do you think you're going?" He murmured.

"Uh...t-to bed!" She stuttered.

"Hn..."

Sakura felt a tug on her wrist. Unable to stop herself, she stepped closer to where Sasuke lay on the couch. She fought back a blush as his dark eyes met hers.

Then he brought her hand to his lips. His dark eyes never left hers as he softly kissed her palm. Sakura bit her lip, doing everything she could to not throw herself on him so she could feel those lips against her throat. He was very good at that, you see...

She shuddered as his tongue slid softly across her hand. Her lips parted in a gasp as he softly bit her finger. His dark eyes danced knowingly as she locked her gaze on his again.

Dear gods, he was so sexy with his dark eyes on hers. Every part of her wanted to just jump on him and let him do whatever he damn well wanted to do to her. Sasuke usually wasn't one to show his affections for someone, but when he did...

Sakura shuddered and sighed as Sasuke continued his nibbles on her hand.

_Uhnnn...when he did..._ Sakura moaned inwardly.

"Sakura."

She snapped to attention, wondering what Sasuke wanted this time. Honestly, if he told her to strip, she would've.

"Come here."

She stepped towards him nervously, her heart pounding.

"Lie down." He ordered.

Sakura did as she was told, lying down beside him. She gasped as his arms wrapped around her form, one of his hands knotting in her hair as he brought his lips to hers.

Instantly, she couldn't breathe. Her heart raced. Her arms wrapped around Sasuke's back, latching onto whatever support they could find. His tongue slid across her lips, and she parted them, greeting his tongue with hers.

Sakura's hand found Sasuke's hair and quickly latched on. Sasuke growled against her lips, pressing his mouth more firmly against hers. Sakura struggled to breathe, squirming in Sasuke's arms. His grip loosened just slightly, and she took that as her chance to get some air.

She moaned as his lips found her throat. He nibbled her softly before tracking flaming kisses up to her ear. She stifled a whimper as his rough hand found its way beneath her shirt and slid across her waist.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." She gasped.

Sasuke's hot breath brushed her ear.

"Ah, Sakura..." He sighed. "If I wasn't so tired, I would give you a night you'd never forget."

She shuddered. She could probably lose her mind just imagining the possibilities.

Sasuke just pulled her flush against his body and fell asleep beside her. Sakura allowed her eyes to close, breathing in the scent that was indescribable, but completely Sasuke. It made her feel safe and secure, especially with his strong arms around her. His breath tickled her hair, and the sound of his steady breathing was a comfort. With all of this invading her senses, Sakura fell asleep faster than she ever had in her life.

**A/N: SO! To all of you reviewers...At least half of you whined about there being no SasuSaku in the last chapter, so there it is! Actually, I had to stop because I started laughing halfway through it because all I could think was "Sasuke bit my finger!" You know...that viral video... "Charlie bit me"... "Charlie bit my finger!" XD I legit, actually wanted to write "Sasuke bit my finger!" and have Sakura kill herself laughing. I also had to force myself to draw a line with this one. I was like OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH. NOW MAKE AN EXCUSE. SASUKE'S TIRED. GOOD TO GO! *awkward laugh* I know that all of the pairs have been together for well over three years now (Unless you're Itachi and Azimora, who are probably topping seven or eight as we speak... *calculating* Yeah...something like that... I think :S) and they probably should be a bit more er... romantic around this point in time (YES! I DID mean proposing! Well done for not thinking dirty thoughts!) And to those of you who actually DID interpret that last line as dirty, go read an M rated fic if you want crap like that. This one's going no higher than a T no matter what. THIS IS A NO LEMON ZONE, PEOPLE! It gives me the heebie-jeebies just thinking about stuff like that, let alone WRITING it. No way, Jose, not happening in this story! I'm not even going to reference it.**

**MOVING ON!**

**Okay, in reference to Naruto crashing into a parked car on his bike (Which I have done...) I want you to tell me: What is the most embarrassing accident you've ever had in regards to you getting hurt. Say, you've hit a stop sign...you threw a boomerang and had it come back and hit you in the face...you kicked a ball only to have it rebound off a wall and hit you in the face...you shot yourself in the foot with a BB gun (I've heard of someone doing that...) I'll tell you mine, because I think it's hilarious.**

**So there I was, getting ready for school (Grade 8 to be exact). Unfortunately, I had slept like crap that night, so I was slightly tired. But I had been sitting on the couch for the last half hour watching Pokemon before I left, so the relaxation had caused my brain to relax as well. So I threw on my jacket, grabbed my backpack, and pulled my bike out the front door after strapping my helmet on (Because if you don't wear your helmet riding a bike, you are a bloody fool.) closed the door behind me, and locked it. I jumped on my bike, and began riding to school. One thing that I really like to do when travelling is space out. I imagine things while I walk, run, bike etc. So I'm enjoying a little fantasy while I take a shortcut on a concrete pathway...out of control...HOLY F*** *hit the ground sideways, and skid a few feet* I open my eyes and the first thing that comes to my mind is...OW! My elbow feels like it's on fire. Keep in mind that this is a short cut. There are no houses nearby whatsoever. Even so...pain...pain...pain...I try to get up, but that's when I realize that my leg is pinned under my bike, and the other one is on top of the bike since I didn't bail over the side when I wiped out. That's when I keep thinking...ow...ow...ow...and I begin to cry because I am now in a state of shock. As in...ow...holy crap...this hurts...and I'm stuck...my gosh...someone help... I even think I called for help, but all I could manage was this weak little wimper. Then I started to get smart and I managed to kick my bike out from between my legs and sit up. Still, burning in my elbow...Still bends...no broken bones...Now, pick up your bike and limp to school, even though you haven't damaged your ankle at all. Spot friend off in the distance screaming "I GOT PHANTOM HOURGLASS!" *shoot thumbs up* concerned friend runs over, I can only say "I crashed my bike." I lock my bike, and head straight to the bathroom. She's telling me that there's no way I'm hurt that bad. I had TWO LAYERS on. I pull off my jean jacket, then my cotton knitted sweater, and look at my elbow to see it shredded like a piece of freaking meat. My friends just like "Ow! Okay now I can understand your pain." Guess what I do next? I walk around for the rest of the day, bragging about my new 'battle scar'. Everyone's asking me about it, and I keep saying "I fell off my bike." I get home at the end of the day and my mom is like OMFG WHAT DID YOU DO? Trust me, that was a really bad wound. It was so deep. I still have the scar, and probably will for the rest of my life.**

**Now for the embarrassing part. I realize long afterwards when I think back on it...that moment of absolutely freaking nothing before I wiped out...I had totally fallen asleep on my bike. Literally. Unconscious. Asleep. Yeah. Falling asleep on my bike is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me, but you know what? I'm totally proud of it, because it gives me one hell of a story to tell! XD EVERYONE laughs at it and goes "HOW THE HELL DO YOU FALL ASLEEP ON YOUR BIKE?" and I go "I don't know! I didn't sleep very well!"**

**Haha...yeah. Good times...**

**(1) There's this kid in my music class who plays the electric bass. He AWAYS slaps the bass, even in the middle of a really nice song. It ticks my music teacher right off. His catchphrase is literally "Slappa-da-bass!"**

**Note: Synesthesia is real. I looked it up when the idea to make Shikamaru have it, because it's just that awesome. I LOVE music, and the thought to be able to physically SEE it in colours is just too awesome to pass up. If you have it, and you're reading this, tell me that I'm foolish for saying I envy you.**

Edit: March 6, 2011


	42. Chapter 42:Concerns

**A/N: Hey guys! I have returned!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Red ChopSticks, Kaze Yaiba, Sasukesbiggestfan, Katarina Wolffe, SakinaTheCursed, AnimeCrazed121, chumble, dark angel vs light angel, Dagiis, Waymirec, evil-tea, SparkDazzleDuez, AkatsukiMemberShadow, Deidara-Is-Beast (OMFG YOU'RE BACK) and TemaxShika forever.**

**Wow you guys have quite the smorgasbord of embarrassing stories! I won't name names, but you guys had everything from falling off golf carts, getting burned by marshmallows (because as we all know, marshmallows are VERY deadly), to teachers seeing a very graphic Yaoi picture that I don't think I want to know the details of... There was also one about driving an ATV into a ditch, cutting legs on barbed wire that was CLEARLY pointed out, and not knowing how to use bicycle brakes and completely flipping out. There was even one about crashing into a car with a kid inside! Ah, that one made me laugh SO HARD XD. And who HASN'T run headlong into a sliding glass door? I know I have XD. And who HASN'T been distracted by music? So much so that they've walked into a tree! XD I know I've been really distracted by my iPod once...I stepped right out into a street when the light was red O.O holy crap I am so lucky that freaking car stopped...I haven't walked with my iPod on since. IT'S DANGEROUS PEOPLE! JUST AS DANGEROUS AS MARSHMALLOWS!**

**I can say I thoroughly enjoyed your stories of pain and suffering XD.**

**But I guess I'm twisted that way XD**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 42: Concerns

When Tenten went downstairs the next day, she spotted Sakura and Sasuke curled up on the couch together almost immediately. They were so adorable. If Sasuke knew she was seeing this, he'd probably flip right out.

"Should we wake them up?" Neji asked.

Tenten shrugged. "I don't know. Should we?"

"Mmmm...Sasuke-kun..."

Their heads shot towards the couch. Tenten hoped it was just Sakura and her morning insanity, and that they weren't making out on the other side of the couch.

"Sakura, cut it out!" Sasuke cried.

"But Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

There was a mini scuffle behind the couch. Sasuke emerged after a few seconds, his clothes slightly stretched in places and his hair messed up. Sakura got off the couch and Sasuke hightailed it out of there, running like a rabbit from the room.

"Sasuuukkeeeeee!" Sakura called after him as she tore after him.

"GET AWAAAAAAYYYYY!" Sasuke cried and tore back into the room. He jumped and leapt over the back of the couch, clipping his feet off it and flipping right over, landing with a sharp _CRACK_ on the table.

Tenten put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh god..." Neji whispered, fighting a laugh back.

Sakura came back into the room, her eyes wide and fearful. The crashing noise had brought her out of her half-sleep.

Neji and Tenten ran over to where Sasuke lay curled in a ball by the table.

"Sasuke? Are you all right?" Tenten cried.

Sasuke groaned. "No..."

Azimora came pelting into the room followed by Itachi, both having a confused look on their face. From the other side, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata and Naruto came in. Not even a second later, Renji, Yamato and Kakashi followed.

"What the hell happened, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, his brow creased in concern.

"He was running from Sakura and he tried to jump the back of the couch and flipped over it before landing on the table." Neji stated. He glanced at the table to see it still in mint condition. Damn the makers and their superior quality. Neji would rather land on a table built like a movie prop than land on one that didn't even budge. It was even bolted to the bloody floor! Sasuke had taken all of the energy from the impact with his body.

"Never a dull moment in this bus." Yamato said bitterly. "Damn it, why do you guys always get hurt?"

Sasuke groaned as Sakura and Tenten worked together to pull Sasuke from the fetal position to assess the damage. They lifted him off the floor. Sasuke's face twisted in pain before they placed him on the couch.

"Arms up." Sakura ordered sharply before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifting it up over his head. "Where did you land?"

"On my back..." Sasuke groaned.

Sakura ran a finger down his spine, making sure it was still aligned properly. Sasuke groaned in pain.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Renji asked.

"Any numbness, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No..." He grunted. "Just agony... Pure, burning agony..."

"No pins and needles anywhere?"

"No..."

Sakura sighed with relief. "Then you probably don't have any damage to your spinal cord."

"Wouldn't moving me paralyze me if that was the case?" Sasuke sighed, letting himself fall sideways onto the couch again.

"I would so be laughing right now if he didn't look so pitiful." Azimora stated.

Itachi elbowed her. "Not funny."

"Why do you think I'm not laughing?"

Itachi shrugged. "Good point."

Azimora snorted. "Sasuke's one tough bastard."

Naruto burst out laughing. "NICE ONE!" he held up his hand for a high five. Azimora blinked a few times in surprise before slapping the high five.

"Naruto calls Sasuke 'Teme' which means 'bastard' in Japanese." Itachi told her.

"Oh. Okay." Azimora nodded in understanding. "So what does Sasuke call Naruto?"

"What? Dobe?" Itachi looked at her. "You're not going to use these, are you?"

"Me? No, why would you think that?"

"Remember when you learned how to say 'eff you' in German?"

Azimora giggled. "Yeah." She had run all over the school shouting the words over and over again. "That poor German exchange student." She laughed.

Itachi scoffed and shook his head. "You scarred him for life, I'm telling you."

Azimora laughed, but fell silent a second later. That German exchange student had all but fainted when she had run around screaming...that phrase. She had only showed up once in his life, creating torment. Again, Azimora considered the number of times she tormented Itachi. Did that mean she scarred him for life? She opened her mouth and looked up at Itachi only to see that he had disappeared. She panicked for a moment, and then noticed him over by Sasuke, making sure he was all right. Azimora smiled. He was such a caring older brother. It made Azimora wish she had an older brother too. Azimora fought back a laugh. As a younger sister, oh the fun she would have... She frowned. Was this really what she had fallen to? A tormenter?

The smell of Neji's pancakes began to fill the bus. As he cooked the pancakes, he realized that this was the first time the whole bus was awake while he made pancakes. He supposed someone being horribly injured brought everyone out of bed. But even so, Sasuke had a point. If someone hurt their back, or neck for that matter, you weren't supposed to move them until you had their back, or neck, braced and immobile. Or just dialled 911, that works too. It would probably be more effective, actually...

By the time Neji had a nice stack of pancakes ready, Sasuke was sitting up under his own power, and he was already developing a large purple bruise in the middle of his back. Sakura kept looking at it in horror as it visibly blossomed over the course of the next hour. Itachi kept looking at it ever five minutes and always saw something different about it.

"It looks kinda like a pony." Naruto stated.

Itachi snorted. "Naruto, now's not the time for stuff like that.

"It looks more like Japan to me." Azimora stated, looking at it at an angle.

"Yeah!" Naruto cried. "It's a jumping pony!"

Neji stood beside the gawking idiots. "You know what? I think it's spelling something..."

"What does it say?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"It says 'Quit gawking and get a life'." Neji stated.

"Thank you, Neji!" Sasuke sighed. He grabbed his shirt off the couch nearby and pulled it over his head, cringing.

"Are you going to live, Sasuke?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed.

Yamato nodded in response and retreated from the room. Not even five minutes later, the bus rumbled to life and began moving out of Momiji.

"Bye Momiji!" Naruto screamed out the window.

"BAKA!" Sasuke cried. "You'll blow our cover!"

Naruto quickly slammed the window shut and pulled the curtains and retreated from the area Mission Impossible style.

Hinata giggled.

"Hinata, don't encourage him." Neji sighed, rubbing his face. "Hey Itachi, how's your iPod?"

"It's still in rice." Itachi stated. He grabbed his acoustic guitar off the guitar stand in the corner and sat on the couch with it.

Tenten suddenly broke out in laughter.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"I just realized something." She laughed.

The group stared at her, silently demanding she fess up.

"Japan is the most technologically advanced place in the world, right? So isn't it ironic that they discovered that if your electronic ends up in water, you put it in rice, because rice comes from Japan?"

Itachi chuckled. "Actually, rice originated in China. But I suppose that makes sense."

"Wait, how do you know rice originated in China?" Azimora asked.

"Because I'm such a nerd that I read a whole book on the history of Japan. Japanese people originated in China and crossed a land bridge from China to Japan and then water closed it up. Traders brought rice over with them."

"Oh, so why don't you recite some of Japanese history then?"

Itachi smirked. "Well, when Genghis Kahn tried to invade Japan, I think he tried twice actually..." Itachi scratched his chin. "It was quite awesome. The first time, Japan fought really hard against the invaders, and a storm suddenly blew up and sent those Mongol Hoards packing. That happened twice actually. The Japanese called it _Kamikaze_, or Sacred Wind."

"Wait," Shikamaru raised a finger. "So you're saying Japan totally..._Kamikaze_'d the United States in the Pearl Harbour attack."

Itachi laughed. "Yup."

"But what the hell!" Sakura cried. "In the dictionary it doesn't say anything about _kamikaze _being sacred wind. It just mentions recklessness."

"When Japan attacked Pearl Harbour, it tainted the word." Itachi said with a shrug. He began tuning the guitar he hadn't had a chance to tune yet.

"I love how Japan barely had to try." Azimora laughed. "A typhoon! Amazing!"

"Well, _Kamikaze_, literally means, God's wind." Itachi laughed. "Kami means God, and kaze means wind. Kamikaze. Sacred wind. It makes sense."

"A little too much..." Azimora muttered. "Do you speak fluent Japanese?"

"No." Itachi stated. "I do know one sentence though."

"Not _Konnichiwa._" Neji stated. "That doesn't count."

Itachi laughed. "_Boku wa gita ga daisuki desu._" He stated.

Sasuke laughed.

"Don't tell me you understood that." Neji cried.

"I only got some of it." Shikamaru stated. "_Boku wa_ means I, and I heard '_daisuki_' in there which means 'really like', so now I'm curious...what did you say? What is it that you really like?"

"Well first of all, Japanese is really messed up," Neji stated. "It's not like English where you say the action first. It's the other way around. So, if I were to say 'I really like this' in Japanese, it would probably be something like _boku wa kore ga daisuki desu._"

"YES NEJI!" Itachi laughed.

"Okay one of the words changed." Shikamaru stated. "Whatever Itachi stated after _boku wa-_"

"_Gita._" Itachi said simply.

"That's not a word is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah...it's a word..." Itachi began strumming his guitar.

"So what does _gita_ mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be any fun, right?"

"Okay, smartass." Sasuke muttered.

Shikamaru was whispering the word under his breath. "Wait, don't tell me..." He looked up. "It's in katakana, right?"

"Yes, it is."

Shikamaru clapped his hands and pointed at Itachi. "You love guitar!"

Itachi laughed. "Yep."

"Can anyone else make up a sentence in Japanese?" Temari asked.

"I could probably try, but I don't know how to do past and present tense." Neji stated.

"Oh come on, Neji." Itachi laughed. "All you have to do is recite a line from a song in Japanese!" Itachi grinned. "_Ano suiheisen ga toozakatte iku._"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Yeah but I bet you can't tell me what that means."

"The horizon is fading away." Itachi said with a smirk.

"What?" Shikamaru cried. "Prove it!"

"_Suiheisen_ is horizon, _tooza_ means to keep away, or to go far off, also known as fading." Itachi strummed his guitar for emphasis. "_Iku_ means to go. So, HA!"

"Fuck you." Shikamaru muttered. "I thought you weren't fluent in Japanese!"

"It's because of my iPod app called 'Kotoba!'. Whenever I come up with a word I want translated, I punch it in and find out what it means."

"What can you not do with that iPod?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi shrugged. "Mail a letter? No wait, that's e-mail..." Itachi frowned and began to think. "Okay, okay, knit, staple, um..."

The room laughed.

"Paint toenails...oh wait there's probably a game involving that..."

The room laughed harder.

"No, I don't have such a game!"

"Sure, Itachi." Azimora laughed. "You have Justin Bieber on your iPod."

"NO WAY!" Sakura laughed.

"I was a DJ!" Itachi protested. "Besides, it's only one of my other iPods. It's not on the main one."

"You know what this is?" Temari said with a grin. "This is like asking Neji what he can't do."

Neji laughed. "Right. And we've already established that I can't fix a computer."

"Because you've never tried." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Neji can't make brownies." Tenten stated smugly, messing up his hair.

"Hey!" Neji swatted Tenten's hand away. "I didn't know how to do it before! Now I do!"

"Oh okay. Do so then." Tenten grinned. "I think we have all of the ingredients..." Tenten walked over to the cupboard and looked through them, checking off ingredients in her mental brownie checklist.

Neji scoffed. "No thanks."

"So you don't want to be proved wrong?" Tenten asked with a grin.

"No, I just don't want to bake. So leave me alone."

"Okay, grouchy." Tenten rolled her eyes.

Renji came skidding into the room at that moment, his laptop open in his hands. He looked absolutely frantic.

"What's up, Renji?" Naruto asked.

Renji took a few deep breaths to calm himself before looking up at the group.

"Have any of you heard of Hatsune Miku?" Renji asked, looking around at a series of blank faces.

"Hatsune Miku?" Itachi gazed at Renji. "As in, blue hair, vocaloid, topping the charts in Japan, Hatsune Miku?"

"Exactly." Renji stated. "This is bad news for the music industry guys."

"Wait what is it?" Shikamaru asked. He stood up and took the laptop from Renji's hands before transporting it over to the television. He plugged it in so that it displayed the image on the screen.

"Tsunade from KM Studio's just sent this to me. She sent it to everyone who works in KM Studios." Renji stated.

Tenten sat down on the couch beside Neji.

"It may or may not concern any of you instrument players, but...Neji it might concern you." Renji added.

Shikamaru hit the full screen button on the YouTube video before hitting play. A brightly lit stage with moving lights and glow sticks in a crowd began moving around. There were three symbol crashes, and something blue began rising out of the stage just as-

_sekai de_-

"Holy shit..." Shikamaru gasped.

_ichiban ohimesama_

_sou iu atsukai kokoro ete yone_

A blue haired girl had literally just rose up from the depths of the stage and began singing. Drums, keyboard, guitar and bass continued to play a melody in the background. Renji began glancing around at the band. Most of them had their jaws halfway to the floor, but there were a few who identified it as what it really was immediately. Itachi seemed to admire the vocaloid, but Neji looked completely horrified.

_sono ichi_

_itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto_

_sono ni_

_chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?_

_**sono san**_ The crowd in the video actually joined in that time.

_watashi no hitogoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba henji suru koto_

_wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo_

_nantokashite!_

_betsu ni wagamama nante itte naindakara_

_kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no_

_kawaii tte_

The group could only watch as the crowd in the video continued to sing along with the vocaloid.

_sekai de ichiban ohimesama_

_ki ga tsuite nee nee_

_mataseru nante rongai yo_

_watashi wo dare da to omotteru no?_

_mou nandaka amai mono ga tabetai!_

_ima sugu ni yo_

The vocaloid began to dance as the guitar solo began playing.

"Holy crap..." Naruto kept saying.

_ichigo no notta shootokeeki_

_kodawari tamago no torokeru purin_

_minna minna gaman shimasu..._

_wagamama na ko da to omowanai de_

_watashi datte yareba dekiru no_

_ato de koukai suru wa yo_

_touzen desu! datte watashi wa_

_sekai de ichiban ohimesama_

_chanto mitete yo ne_

_dokoka ni icchau yo?_

_fui ni dakishimerareta_

_kyuu ni sonna! e?_

_hikareru abunai yo_

_sou itte soppo muku kimi_

_... ...kocchi no ga abunai wa yo_

_aah!_

_hey baby_

_aaaaaaaaah!_ The vocaloid squealed and the people on instruments played the final notes. The crowd roared, and the video ended.

"Holy crap..." Naruto said again.

"Wow...Japan is so awesome!" Temari stated.

"Itachi," Renji looked at Itachi. "Why don't you tell them what they just saw?"

"That's Hatsune Miku, a vocaloid. One of a few Japan has."

"THERE'S MORE?" Renji cried. "Oh hell no..."

"Renji...what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"He's freaking out because these vocaloids," Itachi gestured to the TV screen. "They're not real singers."

Naruto looked at Itachi, his eyes wide. "It sounded pretty freaking real to me!"

"They're holograms." Itachi finished.

"WHAT?" Naruto looked even more shocked than he did before. He collapsed onto the couch and rubbed his face. He looked up. "That...thing's a HOLOGRAM?"

Itachi nodded. "It sings using synthesizers. They're not real."

"There's MORE?" Renji was looking at Itachi with shock.

Itachi nodded and pulled the computer towards him. He typed in 'Butterfly on your right shoulder' in the search panel and series of new videos popped up. He clicked on the top one and hit full screen before sitting back on the couch.

"This is Rin and Len." He said simply.

"There's only one." Renji pointed out. There was a blonde girl with a ribbon in her hair standing on stage. A beat began playing and the figure began walking around as the crowd roared. Singing began to play.

"I can't hear anything." Neji stated.

Itachi raised a finger.

POOF! A blond boy whipped out from behind the blonde girl and proclaimed: _fukyou waon_ with a fist in the air.

"Oh you're joking..." Renji cried. The male vocaloid was mixing his voice on the fly.

As the song progressed, the two vocaloids were dancing in sync. The camera seemed to focus more on the male vocaloid than the girl vocaloid.

'LEN!' The crowd kept screaming as the song went on.

Tenten bobbed back and forth to the chorus. It was so catchy!

Neji was shaking his head. These vocaloids...they were emotionless. If the crowds at his concerts screamed his name en masse like that...

When the song ended, Itachi looked at the group for an opinion.

"Are there any more of these I don't know about?" Renji asked.

Itachi nodded. "Luka." He stated. "It's another female. There are a lot more than that, though. Kaito is another male..."

"Does anyone see a problem with these things?" Renji looked around at the group.

"Yeah." Neji stated. "Here's one: These fans love these holograms. But really, they're never going to be able to actually meet them. They're not real. They're just..." Neji shook his head.

"Holograms?" Renji smirked.

"Unfortunately, Japan is now creating touchable holograms." Itachi sighed. "So at some point, people are going to be able to touch them and shake their hands and what not."

"What the hell?" Azimora cried. "Why do you know so much about Japan?"

Itachi shrugged. "What can I say? Japan is awesome."

"Here's another problem with these things." Shikamaru spoke up. "These things can't convey the same emotions humans can. Yes, maybe this thing can sing," Shikamaru coughed, "she sucks" he coughed again.

Temari laughed.

"But I doubt that any of these things can sing half as well as Neji can." Shikamaru grinned at Neji.

Neji rubbed his face to hide his flushing cheeks as the bus whooped.

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU, RENJI!" Yamato roared from the front of the bus.

"Besides, you can hear the flips in the notes if you listen to it with musician's ears. It's so obviously synthesizer, that it's painful." Itachi rolled his eyes. "I mean, even you had to have noticed, right Shikamaru? You and your synisthesis or whatever the heck it's called."

"Synaesthesia." Shikamaru corrected. "Yeah, I noticed. Though I was so confused because it was a live concert and I was trying to figure it out."

"You guys have failed to notice the main thing." Renji stated.

The group looked towards Renji.

"The fact is," Renji pointed at the screen. "Imagine what this could do to the music industry. I mean, if this is what is topping the charts in Japan, imagine what could happen if it came here."

Temari hissed. "I'm sick of Lady Gaga enough. I don't think I want to hear synthesizers on the radio on a regular basis."

"It's true that there are so many fake pop stars out there," Sasuke muttered. "These guys just took it one step further and created a pop star that's completely virtual."

"What a sad world we live in if this is what music turns to." Neji sighed.

"Oh don't worry Neji!" Itachi said with a grin. "I'm sure kids in the future will realize how lovely your voice is and return to the good ol-"

_WHUMP!_

"Ow?" Itachi looked at the pillow that had just landed in his lap, as Neji had thrown it violently at his face.

Azimora laughed and messed up his hair. Itachi swatted her hand away.

"In better news..." Tenten said with a grin. "Tomorrow...we're in Karakura."

The group looked around at each other, wondering just why the name 'Karakura' had significance in their minds.

Naruto got it first. "Chicken girl and that Dark guy!" He said with a grin.

"Chicken girl?" Temari looked at Naruto sideways. "I don't think she would appreciate being known as Chicken girl, especially if Sasuke's chicken ass."

"HEY!" Sasuke cried.

Azimora laughed.

"Her name is Sora." Tenten said simply.

"But we're going to be getting there like...five days in advance." Renji pointed out.

"So what?" Itachi asked. "It gives us time to prepare for City Wide Laser Tag!"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto cried.

"Woo, woo." Shikamaru said lamely with a fist pump.

"You loser." Temari laughed.

"Woo." Shikamaru groaned deliberately.

"You have it so wrong."

"Too lazy to show much emotion." Shikamaru sighed. "It's a pain."

"If you have the energy to even form the 'woo, woo,' sound, then you have the energy to make the real 'woo, woo'." Temari stated.

"You do it then." Shikamaru yawned.

"WOOO!" Temari screeched, earning a laugh from everyone in the room. "Now you do it."

"No thanks."

"WOO!" Naruto screamed.

"YEAH!" Neji cheered.

"WOO HOO!" Shikamaru finally whooped.

"ALRIGHT, SHIKA!" Itachi cried, applauding his efforts.

Soon, the whole bus was whooping as they tore down the highway.

**A/N: I SO TOTALLY BROUGHT MONGOL HOARDS BACK!**

**Oh and as for those Japanese phrases that popped up...I didn't use a translator...If it doesn't translate properly back to English, then it's a fail on my part...*testing testing* Oh great...my Japanese is either so good, the computer can't handle it, or it's so bad nothing's coming up XD. Ah well. It seems right to me...I have no Japanese person to test it out on...bummer...XD**

**Um what else was I going to say...I forget...Uh so I'll leave with this: if you haven't been following me on my DeviantART account, please know that I've posted a few more drawings from The Fifth Element that I haven't announced yet. One is of Neji Hyuuga, and the other is of Azimora and Itachi. I have yet to continue my drawing...**

**However, something really funny came to my mind as I was going to bed last night. What if Dark had a twin brother named Light? XD The thought of it was so unbelievably hilarious and I've decided to make Light a new OC of mine (that will not show up in this story because the only thing I have for him right now is his name, and maybe appearance) but I'll probably draw him later just because I can XD. I'm sorry. I just think it's funny. I know. Dark and Light. SOOO CLICHE! But I don't care. It was MADE to happen XD**

**Well...I suppose that's all! Thanks for reading! ^^**

**~SilverEyeShinobi**


	43. Chapter 43: Kuchiki

**A/N: One word right now: ...FREEEDOMMMM!**

**That's right, March Break is HERE! Hopefully you can expect a nice series of updates (Unless I get sidetracked which I probably will)**

**Also, I mentioned the creation of a new OC by the name of Light in my last chapter...Within 48 hours, I created his character... and thus... I can no longer resist... Light is coming into this story, and you will not complain :P I went back and edited Chapter 34 of TFE: OT (you figure out what that means) and mentioned him (however subtly) so just...go back and read chapter 34 for more information...but even so...Light's coming into the story...because I can.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Katarina Wolffe, Dagiis, AnimeCrazd121, SakinaTheCursed, Deidara-Is-Beast, Waymirec, Angelwings228, The Puppet Lacking Chains, SparkDazzleDuez, nakimina (damn your one word reviews...), evil-tea**

**To those of you out there who still haven't noticed, I can't STAND one word reviews. Or reviews that are just like "Nice chapter. Update!" They irk me...really...irk...me... Like, Talk to me people! No amount of smileys added to one word reviews make up for the fact that it's still a one word review!**

**You know what else is dumb? I'm starting to run out of words for the chapter titles...I have to really think about it now :P this is bad...really bad...XD**

**Ah well. Enjoy the show!**

Chapter 43: Kuchiki

_Neji,_

_Nice hearing from you. I'm thrilled that you're pretty much here, and I've already figured out your riddle. Nice one. That had Byakuya stumped for a few minutes._

_Just...beware. Rukia's going to have a cow when she finds out you're coming. And hell yeah you can stay. I've already checked with mom and dad. Rukia's birthday is on the 28__th__, so you guys will give her one hell of a birthday surprise. Would it be too much to ask for a rock version of happy birthday? You know what, on second thought, don't. Just you being there will be too much for her poor heart to handle. If you played happy birthday for her, she'd probably cry!_

_Sora's not going to be here until at least the 28__th__, so you're stuck without her for a day or so! Well I guess that depends on what day you get here. I'm just going to take a wild guess and say you're going to be here by then anyway._

_Can't wait! See you when you actually get here! Well, e-mail me and I'll hunt you down. Haha, yes I meant that literally._

_Later._

_Dark._

Neji chuckled at the last line before clicking the reply button. He typed quickly and efficiently.

_Dark,_

_We have arrived. I have one more riddle for you. This one will disclose our location:_

_In my sight,_

_Seats a thousand._

_In my ear,_

_Screams abound._

_Overpriced goods,_

_Overpriced foods,_

_What is this place?_

_So wherefore are we? That's for you to figure out. Just bang on the bus door when you get here (but don't break a window. Yamato will kill us.)_

_Later!_

_Neji._

Neji hit send. He sat by the laptop for not even two minutes when Dark's reply popped into his inbox. It had only one word:

_Stadium?_

Neji laughed.

_Yup._

He hit send.

"Dark's coming to hunt us down, guys." Neji called out.

"We're still staying there?" Naruto asked.

"I think so."

"Awesome."

"Don't take it for granted, Naruto." Itachi stated. "Remember, there's a fan in the house, and we don't know how she'll react to us."

A knocking sound cut through the air.

"AYE! Geddoutta heah yeh pesky keds!" Yamato said as he opened the door.

"We're here for the party!" It was a girls voice.

"I know. Get in here!" Yamato stepped aside to allow the visitors in. A shady boy entered the bus with a girl with a ponytail behind him.

"Hey who told you we were here?" Itachi cried.

"Neji." Dark said with a grin. "He sent me a riddle."

"You made it easy for him, Neji." Itachi stated.

"Yeah it was kind of hard, but Byakuya took one look at it, and was like: Stadium." Sora seemed to imitate Byakuya's voice when she said 'stadium'.

"What was the riddle?" Shikamaru asked.

"In my sight, seats a thousand. In my ear, screams abound. Overpriced goods, Overpriced foods. Where is this?" Neji stated poetically.

Shikamaru snorted. "Yup. That's a stadium."

"So shall we go?"

"Heck yeah. Let's go before Rukia gets home." Dark laughed.

Sora grinned. "She's going to freak."

Dark laughed again. "I know."

The group filed off of the bus and began to follow Dark and Sora down the street.

"So what have you been doing lately?" Sora asked.

The group grumbled incoherent replies.

"Riding a bus." Sasuke's reply came through.

The group laughed.

"How far is your house, Dark?" Renji asked.

"Not far. Just a couple of blocks away." He replied.

Neji took that moment to look around and examine the city. It was quite modern. This was the first actual city-like place they had been to since Konoha. Towering skyscrapers pierced the sky, and glass glittered above in the light. A silent prayer for the tens of millions of birds who probably lost their lives in this city played through his mind.

As it turned out, Dark's house was no bigger, if not just as big as The Fifth Element's house back in Konoha.

"You guys are staying in the basement by the way." Dark stated. "We have no bedrooms for you, so you all get the basement."

"Your house looks no bigger than ours back in Konoha." Neji stated.

"Really? We have a big family, so...yeah." Dark shrugged.

At that moment, the group became aware of the sound of an electric guitar. And boy, whoever it was sure as heck was shredding.

Dark began leading the group towards the house. Everyone followed. Itachi seemed to be looking for the guitar shredder. As soon as they entered the house, it became apparent that the guitar shredder was in the building. Literally.

_Scrrch_ "HEY!"

The guitar stopped abruptly.

"Byakuya! Give it back!" The voice was filled with laughter and remorse at the same time. Footsteps thudded on the floor above them.

"No. How many times have I told you not to play this damn thing while I'm studying!" Byakuya's familiar voice came from upstairs.

"But you're always studying, Byakuya! What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't care. You can have it back when I'm done."

"BYAKUYA!" The voice was irritated now.

"I think Dark's home. Just to let you know." Byakuya stated. Then a door slammed.

"Already? YO DARK! YOU THERE?"

Dark groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

Sora laughed.

Footsteps thudded again as the group entered the house. There was a whoop from the staircase just down the hall, and a boy literally just fell from the ceiling and landed on his feet with a _thud_ on the tile floor. He got up just as fast and looked towards the group, his eyes open and genuinely curious, his lips parted slightly in a grin.

The first thing Neji noticed was his white hair. He then noticed his interesting sense of style. He didn't even have time to get a good look when the boy strutted towards them.

"Yo, Rukia's going to freak, you know that right?" The boy stated, his blue eyes dancing.

Itachi smirked and shook his head. The glint in the boys eyes reminded him of the very same glint in Azimora's eyes when she had a prank coming.

"Yeah. We've already established that." Dark sighed.

The boy seemed to study everyone in the group.

"Who are you?" Tenten finally asked.

The boy looked shocked, looking towards Dark. "You mean you never told them about me? You're so cruel!" He grinned, showing that he was being sarcastic.

Dark sighed. "This...is my brother. My other brother."

"I didn't know you had another brother." Renji stated. "Slipped your mind?"

Dark grumbled something incoherent.

The boy pouted, his eyes still glinting with sarcasm. "You're so mean, Dark."

"Why don't you tell us who you are?" Tenten asked.

The boy grinned and grabbed Dark and hauled him to his side. "I'm Light, Dark's brother." He left something hanging in the air for a moment.

Dark grumbled and looked innocently up at the group.

Neji realized there was a reason Light pulled Dark to his side. Neji looked at them both and realized something. Their faces were exactly identical.

"Stand up straight, Dark." Neji told him.

Dark sighed and did as he was told. Neji grinned. They were exactly the same height too.

"You're twins." Neji stated.

Light laughed. "Yup! It's so swag. My name is Light, and I have a twin brother named Dark."

Dark sniggered.

"You must be fraternal twins then." Tenten stated. "Your hair colour is different."

Light and Dark both shook their heads.

"Nope." Dark shrugged Light's arm off his shoulders. "The doctors thought so too."

"They did a whole bunch of tests and the fact that our hair and eye colour is different is purely coincidence." Light added.

"A funky mutation or something." Dark stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Did you just finish each other's sentences?" Itachi asked.

The twins shrugged in unison, their expressions matching perfectly, right down to the slight head tilt.

"Dude that's freaky." Shikamaru laughed.

"Well quit being a door stop and get in here." Dark stated, waving them deeper into the house.

Light grinned again, losing all of his formality, subbing it in for the hyper kid they had seen when he had fallen from the ceiling. The group walked through that area, and Neji looked up to see a landing with a railing above them. So Light had jumped from there.

The group scattered around the living room. Tenten gazed at the two twins with wonder. They were so different, yet they were the same. Dark had messy black hair and dark eyes. He wore dark clothes that fit him pretty well and a chain on his leg. There was a ring piercing in his right ear. When you compared that to Light, they were very different. Light wore clothes that looked like they were a size too big. His hair was slightly longer and tied back in a small ponytail. He had what looked like several piercings in his ears; a ring in each ear, and a dangling thing that looked suspiciously like a shark tooth. Around his neck was a chain, and on his fingers were a couple of gold rings. Just like Dark, Light had chains dangling from his pants.

Then there were the personalities. Dark was calm, cool and collected. If you were to walk into a room, you'd probably miss him in favour of looking towards Light. Light stood out. It wasn't because of his clothes either. He radiated this confidence that wasn't quite narcissistic, but at the same time held a sense of pride; that he could do anything he set his mind to. He held his head high, and his bright blue eyes reminded her of Naruto, though they held a sense of maturity that showed he knew his limits. Yes, the twins were very different. That much was certain.

"So, what do you want to do?" Dark asked.

"No idea." Itachi chuckled.

Light's lips curled into a smile again. "We could hold a surprise party for Rukia." He suggested.

"Nah, this is already too much of a surprise." Dark sighed.

Light groaned. "I wish Byakuya hadn't taken my guitar!"

"Yeah well you know better than to screw around when he's studying."

"You were the one playing guitar?" Itachi asked.

Light grinned. "Yeah."

"You're pretty good."

"Thanks. You're pretty swag too, though."

Itachi's brows creased for a moment. "Swag?"

The group laughed.

Dark shrugged. "I have no idea what it means."

"It means you've got swagger!" Light protested. "Like, super cool, or awesome. Like, you walk with swag."

"I still don't get it." Dark snorted.

"Jeeze, you're lame." Light groaned, a grin on his face as he leaned back on the couch.

The sound of thudding footsteps met their ears again. Byakuya's head poked into the room a few seconds later and he stepped in.

"Rukia's back."

Dark jumped up and headed for the door. He skidded to a stop and looked back into the room.

"Stay here, will you?" Dark ordered the group.

"Where will they go, Darkie?" Light chuckled. "Out the window?"

"That sounds splendid. Let's go." Itachi stood up and made a move towards the window before sitting down again with a smirk on his face.

The group laughed.

"I like you. You're funny." Light laughed, pointing casually at Itachi.

The front door opened. "I'm home!" A girl's voice called.

Neji and Itachi skittered away from the couch they were sitting on, realizing they were in full view of the girl who just walked in the front door.

"Hey! Rukia!" Dark called out.

"Why's the house so quiet? You guys didn't plan a surprise party, did you?" She sounded kind of hopeful.

"Well...no..." Dark said awkwardly. "But I...we I should say...have a surprise for you."

"Okay. Where is it?"

"Not so fast." Dark seemed to be keeping her from going towards the living room. "Just wait. There's a bit of a...story."

Byakuya snorted and shook his head. Light broke into hysterical laughter.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Dark roared from the hallway.

Rukia's laughter hit their ears.

"Byakuya snorted!" Light laughed. "It was funny!"

"As I was saying..."

Light kept giggling.

"YOU NEED TO STOP LAUGHING!"

Light broke out into fits of laughter again.

Byakuya grabbed a pillow, shoved it into Light's face, and held it down. Light continued to laugh behind the pillow, though it was now muffled. The band had to fight to keep from laughing as well.

Dark took a breath and sighed. "Okay. So do you remember how awhile ago Dad and I went to Kona Farms because someone's bus broke down and they needed expertise?"

"Sure...that was a few weeks ago, right?"

"Yeah. While I was there, I met someone. Well it was more than just someone, it was several people."

Light shoved the pillow off his face, laughing fit over. He sniggered and covered his mouth. Byakuya cracked him in the back of the head with his hand.

"Stop it, you're going to make me laugh again." Light chuckled.

"And?" Rukia asked after a bit of a pause.

"How to go about this..." Dark murmured. "Let's just say that these...people...their bus broke down. So, I spent several days with them, and at the end of it, swapped e-mails with them. The thing is, they were coming here, so I stayed in contact with them."

"Okay?" Rukia seemed confused.

Dark clicked his tongue. "Let's just say...I got them to come here..."

"Why should I care?"

"Well technically you should."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to figure out what to say so you kind of figure it out on your own, because I know you'll totally freak out."

"What did you do?" Rukia's tone was suspicious now. "You didn't rig my room with something, did you?"

"No. Better."

"Okay, I'll play your game." Rukia sighed. "So they're people, and you got them to come here?"

"Well they were coming to Karakura anyway. I just got them to stay here until they're off again."

"And their bus broke down."

"Yeah awhile ago."

Rukia fell silent for a few seconds, processing the information. When she spoke up again, her voice seemed to tremble slightly.

"H-How many?"

"Busted." Shikamaru whispered.

Naruto hissed at him to be quiet.

"Well I suppose that depends. On the bus?"

There was a moment of silence in which the group assumed Rukia nodded her head.

"Thirteen I think."

"Thirteen?" Rukia sounded disbelieving.

The group in the living room began to shuffle around so the band had a whole couch to themselves.

"Um...okay..." Rukia fell into silence again. "Um, what do you mean by they were coming to Karakura, but are going to be off again?"

"Exactly what I said. They're going to be here, then they're going to go."

"Why are they here?"

"They are here...um..."

"DARK! QUIT DODGING THE QUESTIONS!" Light roared.

"They are here...to do something...music themed..."

"Oh jeeze." Neji snorted.

"Names?"

"That'll make it too easy, Rukia!" Dark protested.

"Okay, give me appearances then."

Dark chuckled. "Okay okay. Blonde, black, black, black, brown."

"What the hell?"

Everyone snapped their hands over Naruto's mouth.

"Shhh!" Sasuke hissed with a grin.

"So there's...five?" Rukia's voice was faint again.

"Oh, she knows." Light laughed.

"Um...give me another hint..." Rukia stated.

"Uh..."  
"We should scream 'popcorn'." Naruto whispered.

"Popcorn?" Sasuke frowned.

"Pop Rocks is too obvious." Naruto said with a shrug.

"True." Sasuke sighed.

"Um..." Dark seemed to struggle to find a hint.

Naruto cupped his hands to his mouth. "POPCORN!" He roared.

The band held back chuckles.

"Oh..." Light's eyes lit up. "All of you, get behind the couch and do what you do on stage." He whispered. "You know...like a talk show. Just don't use names."

The band leapt over the backs of the couches and sat behind them.

"HEY HO!" Shikamaru called out. "Dark we've got it covered."

"Just chill, and...yeah." Naruto stated.

The band chuckled.

"So there I was a few days ago..." Neji began dramatically.

Tenten sat on the couch Neji was behind. Rukia and Dark strolled into the room. Rukia's eyes were wide.

"What were you doing?" Itachi asked.

"I can't remember."

The group laughed again.

"I do recall canoeing." Itachi stated. "I got shoved into the water. My iPod got soaked."

"Jeeze, I'm sorry!" Azimora cried.

"Sorry, Azimora. Didn't mean to offend you."

Azimora sighed. "I would SO give you away right now if I wasn't totally into this."

"You would too."

The group laughed.

"She so would!" Naruto cried.

"So, the question is..." Shikamaru began speaking dramatically this time. "Does the nice lady have any idea just what Dark's surprise is?"

Dead silence.

"Um..." Tenten thought Rukia looked completely freaked out. "I think I have an idea...b-but...no...I'm probably wrong."

Neji began to sing the Jeopardy theme.

The band howled with laugher.

"YES!" Itachi laughed.

There was a smack as two hands met in a high five.

"Should we give another hint?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. But what?" Neji asked.

"Um...cheer?"  
"Yeah maybe...or is that too obvious?" Sasuke asked.

"CHEESY POOFS!" Naruto cried.

"CHEESY POOFS?" Itachi cried. "For goodness sakes, what the heck are you eating?"

"Miso ramen..."

Rukia grabbed onto Dark's arm. "You didn't..." She gasped. She looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Ah, so the lady seems to be getting it..." Shikamaru stated. "But there has to be one more prompt..."

"So now we cheer?" Itachi asked.

"All in favour?"

"Let's be NASA again." Sasuke stated.

"Hell yeah!" Itachi cried.

"Checking in NASA style." Neji stated. "Spirit of Endeavour, set for launch?"

"Go flight." Itachi stated. "Engines set and ready?"

"Go flight." Sasuke called. "Flight deck clear?"

"Go flight!" Shikamaru whooped. "Cargo hold secure?"

"GO FLIGHT!" Naruto roared. "Air space clear?"

"Go flight." Neji finalized. "Ready for launch in T-minus ten seconds. Nine. Eight."

"Seven. Six." The rest of the band joined in.

"Five! Four! Three!" Light and the girls joined that time.

"TWO! ONE!" Everyone else joined in for the last two counts.

Behind the couch, the band crouched in their positions. Every last one of them made eye contact just before the last two seconds and the second the clock hit zero, all five boys leapt into the air at the same time with a whoop.

Rukia squealed and hid behind Dark. "Oh my god. Dark! You didn't! OH MY GOD!" She cried. Literally. She began crying.

"Aw, Rukia!" Dark patted her head. "Yeah I'm being dead serious. I met these guys, and I got them to stay here while they were in Karakura! Happy Birthday!"

Rukia screamed again, hiding behind Dark and clinging to his sweater.

The band flopped back down on the couch almost casually, waiting for the heyday to cease. Rukia kept relaxing, then looking out from behind Dark and screaming all over again.

"Okay, okay, you're excited." Dark stated, messing up Rukia's hair.

"I had the freakiest dream last night." Shikamaru piped up suddenly.

"Yeah? What was it?" Temari asked.

"I was told to go on an epic quest to save the world." Shikamaru stated. "Some random person gave me balloons to use as travel, and I was flying. Suddenly, I had this thought of 'what if these pop?' and the balloons start popping and I'm just like oh crap. Then I'm clinging onto one last balloon, and suddenly a pair of eyes appear on it, and the balloon starts talking to me." Shikamaru was laughing now. "I realize that it's the person who gave me the balloons in the first place. He turned himself into a balloon, and he was telling me that this balloon wouldn't pop because it was a person!"

"What?" Sasuke stared at Shikamaru incredulously.

"That so beats my flying monkey dream." Neji snorted.

"Do I even want to know?" Dark asked.

Neji shook his head. "No."

Byakuya left the room at that moment and returned upstairs. Now that Rukia had seen the group, it just wasn't worth watching anymore. She continued to hide behind Dark as if the band was some sort of murderous gang.

"So what do you guys do when you're bored?" Light asked. "Because I'm bored."

Itachi didn't miss the smirk that appeared on Azimora's face.

"No, Azimora." He stated.

"What?" She protested.

"I know what you were thinking. The answer is no."

Azimora pouted.

"What?" Dark asked.

"Don't ask. You'll only encourage her." Itachi added a smirk in Azimora's direction to show her it was all in good faith.

"Random question..." Sora piped up suddenly.

Neji blinked in surprise. She was sitting beside him, but he had forgotten she was even there.

"Shoot!" Naruto encouraged.

"Have any of you nearly drowned in a wave pool?"

"YES." Light said, his eyes wide.

Naruto laughed. "I so have."

"You would, Naruto." Sasuke snorted.

Naruto shrugged. "I love wave pools. And then I dove into one of the waves and couldn't find the surface again."

"Well obviously you did because you're alive right now." Sasuke pointed out.

"Shut up, Teme."

Sasuke snorted and shook his head.

"Light nearly died." Dark stated. "Seriously."

Light still had a petrified look on his face.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

"You know how people in wave pools are often relaxing in those big tube things?" Light asked.

The group nodded.

"I jumped off mine and tried to go under everyone, but I didn't know that the waves had started going again, so first of all I couldn't get to the surface, and every time I tried, I would be blocked by everyone's tubes."

"Oh no..." Tenten whispered.

"Thank whatever deity exists up there that at that time Dark's twinstincts started tingling." Light sighed.

Dark laughed. "That's what you called it?"

Light smirked.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked eagerly.

"I was floating on my tube and I suddenly realized that I couldn't see Light anywhere." Dark stated. "The waves were going really good, and it's like..." Dark frowned. "I can't really explain it. I just suddenly had this really strong feeling that Light was in trouble. So I jumped off my tube and dove under the water. I found him floating eerily towards the bottom and all I could think was 'holy [insert swearword of your choice here]'. I dragged him to the surface and freaking screamed for help."

"Have I told you how much I love you for saving my ass?" Light asked.

"No, but you haven't tormented me since, so I take that as a thank you."

"I have to get even with you at some point."

Dark laughed. "Good luck."

"I'm not sure whether or not it's possible for someone to get even with someone who saved their life." Itachi stated.

"Nope." Neji agreed. "Definitely not."

"Also, don't forget to hope that nobody sacrifices their life for you." Light stated. "If someone does that, it's impossible to get even."

"Because they're dead, right?" Sora asked.

Light shrugged. "Well yeah that's one thing. But I suppose giving your life is the ultimate sacrifice."

"No, like you can have your life back afterwards." Dark said sarcastically.

Light smirked and rolled his eyes.

A woman poked her head in the room at that moment.

"Oh, hello there." She said with a warm smile.

"Hi." The band said at different times.

The woman then turned to Dark, Light and Rukia in turn. "I'm about to get dinner started." She announced.

The three kids sighed and stood up as the woman left the room.

"Byakuya! I'm going to get dinner started!" She called.

"Okay!" Byakuya's voice called faintly from upstairs.

"Mom." Dark said before he walked out. "She insists that all of us need to know how to cook before we leave to live on our own."

Neji laughed. "Good call." He stood up. "I'll help too."

"Whaaaaat?" Light looked at Neji like he was insane.

Neji shrugged and followed Dark out of the room. Light looked back at the group, his face just screaming 'what the hell?'as he pointed out the living room door with his thumb.

The band shrugged innocently.

Light scoffed and shook his head before walking out of the room.

Mrs. Kuchiki was clearly surprised when Neji offered to help as well.

"I just don't want to sit around and be useless when you're giving us a place to stay for a few days." Neji said simply. So that was half of the truth. The other half of the reason was simply that...well...he wanted to help. He just liked cooking too much.

"Go help Rukia with the salad then." She told him.

Neji bit the tip of his tongue irritably. So she doubted him. Well, that wasn't so shocking. Neji was sure that most rock stars couldn't cook at all. They ordered pizza or ate fast food, or had their own personal chef. But Neji would never stoop that low. He could cook, and he would happily prove it.

He took his place beside Rukia who immediately seemed fan girlishly uncomfortable. She was shredding the lettuce.

"What should I do?" Neji asked her, knotting his hair into a tight ponytail at the back of his head to stop any loose hairs from falling in the food before washing his hands.

"Uh..." She stuttered. Neji could almost hear her frantic thoughts. "C-Carrots." She said finally.

"Do you peel them too?"

"Ah...Y-Yeah..." She nodded.

Neji nodded and grabbed the bag of carrots. He pulled several of them out and proceeded to wash them in the sink. He didn't want to look like he was showing off, but at the same time, he didn't want to ask too many questions, as if he was incompetent. He just wanted them to know that he could cook, and break the stereotype that famous people couldn't cook.

When he was done he looked around for the peeler. Rukia pushed it towards him.

"Thanks." Neji picked up the peeler. "Oh, do I peel it over the sink, or the garbage can?"

"Peel it over the sink, you clean it up afterwards." Mrs. Kuchiki stated.

Neji shrugged. "I do that anyway." He peeled it over the sink, ignoring the sharp look from Mrs. Kuchiki. Why did she doubt him so?

He peeled the carrots and scooped the peels out of the sink. "Do you have a compost bin?" He asked.

"Yes, it's outside." Dark stated. "Don't worry about it right now. Just throw it in the bucket by the trash can. It's under the sink."

Neji did as he was told before washing his hands again. He selected a knife from the nearby knife block and began cutting the carrots in sideways slices to make it look interesting. He got halfway through when Rukia cut in.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"You just cut it sideways." Neji stated. He laid his eyes on the celery she was cutting. He grabbed a stalk. "You can do it with celery too." He sliced that sideways as well.

Rukia took the stalk back and tried it Neji's way. Neji returned to the carrots. He couldn't help it. Cooking was just another art, and to be honest, he was more tempted to eat something that looked good. Even kids did it. When he was younger, he did a bit of a cooking experiment where he cut a snack plate of various fruits and vegetables that Hanabi would barely touch had he simply just cut the vegetables and put them on a plate. He cut carrots into bite sized cubes and stuck toothpicks in them. He put cheese wiz on celery, and stuck a leaf of parsley on each one. He didn't do too much with the watermelon, because Hanabi liked that stuff anyway. Even so, she ate it all up. Carrots included. And she claimed to not like carrots.

The carrots and celery were thrown into the salad, and cucumber and broccoli was pulled out to throw in the salad as well. Neji took the broccoli and cut it into smaller pieces, simply because broccoli did have a slightly bitter taste when it was raw. It could mix in easily, and it wouldn't have that distinct taste of broccoli.

As soon as everything was in the bowl, Rukia tossed it and placed it on the table before going into the fridge for the dressing. Light took one look at the salad and immediately went in for a closer look.

"That actually looks delicious." Light stated, backing away from it. "I never thought I would say that about a salad."

Dark took a look at the salad as well, but didn't say anything. Byakuya threw stir fried vegetables into a bowl before covering it and putting it on the table.

"So what did you two do?" Neji asked.

The twins smirked and looked at each other. "We cut meat."

"Ew! Don't touch me!" Rukia cried, backing away from her brothers.

"Bleeeehhhhhh!" Light made a creepy monster noise and wiggled his fingers in Rukia's direction.

"We washed our hands." Dark stated, crossing his arms.

Mrs. Kuchiki placed stir fried meat on the table. "Dinners ready!" She called.

The rest of the group filed in as Byakuya was pulling plates out of the cupboard.

"Dark and Light, you're on dish duty tonight." Mrs. Kuchiki stated as everyone began piling food on their plate.

The twins groaned in sync, again, their expressions matching perfectly.

"I'm never going to get sick of that." Sora stated, a grin on her face.

"What?" Dark asked.

"How you and Light always match expressions."

The twins frowned.

"What?" Dark looked disbelieving.

"There's no way." Light stated. "We may be twins, but there's no way we match expressions."

"Oh you'd be surprised." Mr. Kuchiki came into the room with two extra chairs. Byakuya followed with two more chairs. They set them on the floor.

"We're going to need more chairs, aren't we?" Sora asked.

"Yeah probably." Dark laughed.

The family salvaged as many chairs from around the house as they could. Somehow, when they combined desk chairs, a computer chair, and the occasional stool from the virtually unused bar downstairs, they had enough chairs for everyone to sit at the table.

"Now check this out. It's so swag." Light pulled a few latches on the table and yanked on it. Another section slid straight out from underneath the tabletop. Dark pulled the other side in the same manner. The table's length was doubled in less than ten seconds. Rukia and Byakuya quickly filled the places in with place mats, forks, knives and plates. Finally, everyone sat down and began eating.

Mrs. Kuchiki made a sound of dissatisfaction as Light adjusted the tiny ponytail on the back of his head.

"Light, you're getting a haircut." She stated.

Light's eyes widened in horror.

Dark laughed at him.

"My hair is fine mom." Light stated, looking down at his plate and starting to eat so he wouldn't have to respond if his mom spoke.

"Light, it is not. If I can reach over, grab it in my fist and pull on it, it's too long."

Tenten giggled and reached over to Neji.

"Oops, Neji your hair is too long." Tenten stated, tugging on it.

"Ow, stop it." Neji shrugged off Tenten's hand.

Naruto grabbed Itachi's hair and pulled on it. "Uh oh. Someone else needs a haircut."

Itachi grabbed Naruto's hair. "Oh yes! Another one to the list!"

Light laughed. "See? I'm not the only one!"

Temari tugged on Shikamaru's hair.

"Go away, troublesome woman." Shikamaru shook his head.

Sakura pulled on Sasuke's hair as well. Sasuke barely reacted, instead just shooting an annoyed glare at her.

Rukia decided to hell with it and grabbed Byakuya's hair.

"Byakuya needs a haircut too."

Byakuya swatted Rukia's hand away.

Light yanked on Dark's hair. "What a glorious day."

"I think the rule is: if you can tie it in a ponytail, it needs to be cut." Dark stated.

"Yes, and if all of these boys were my children, I'd make them all get a haircut." Mrs. Kuchiki stated.

Itachi tucked his ponytail into his shirt as if to protect it from harm. Azimora broke into a fit of giggles, laughing at Itachi's antics.

That night, the band conked out by six o'clock. Most of the time, they're up until at least ten o'clock, but for the first time in what felt like forever, they actually had beds. Okay, so they were cots, but it was better than beanbag chairs and couches.

**A/NL Meh...terrible ending...I lost track of what I was doing and just quickly ended it before I could screw up.**

**Oh Japan...That's all I'm going to say for that. You'll have a nice long speech if I go any further. I just wanted to mention Japan to tell you guys that it's on my mind.**

**Uh okay. In another news...****I have posted a list of future stories on my profile page, plus descriptions. So if you don't mind, go check those out and vote on the poll that will be open until The Fifth Element is finished. Yeah...it's for my next story that I will be posting****...Some of them probably won't be as long as The Fifth Element...I may have scrapped that Harry Potter esque story simply because I've got nothing. It's just not clicking with me like The Fifth Element did.**

**I'm working on Virtual Reality as well. I put some more work into the latest chapter. Hopefully I'll have that up before the end of the March Break.**

**Perfect...is coming along slowly.**

**Konoha Survivor...eh...do not expect another update anytime soon...if ever XD.**

**Phew. Okay...so now that all of that is of my chest, I think that's all.**

**Sayonara :)**

**~SilverEyeShinobi**


	44. Chapter 44: Family

**A/N: Sorry guys! I didn't mean for the update to take so freaking long!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Red ChopSticks (you are trying to kill me with that riddle of yours), MaliceArchangela, Waymirec, WaterKonoichi13, We-Say-Nevermore (thanks again for the thesaurus), SakinaTheCursed, chumble, AnimeCrazed121, SparkDazzleDuez, evil-tea**

**I'm glad for the positive responses to Light. Personally, I love him too. I'll try to draw a picture of the twins as soon as I can. I failed on the last attempt...meh...Light looked too old.**

**And this next bit is a bit important. ****I have only had ****four voters vote on what story they want next.**** That's ****four out of the ten or so people who review on a regular basis (a guessed average)****. It's not that I'm a bit hurt by it (actually I am) it's just that it ****seems as if you guys don't care what comes next.**** I mean, sure ****some of you were in this just for The Fifth Element****, and ****you want The Fifth Element to keep going,**** but ****things must end sometime. I can't keep writing The Fifth Element for the rest of eternity.**** It doesn't work that way.**

Chapter 44: Family

Itachi sat hunched over several sheets of paper and was scribbling on them on occasion. His hand moved frantically across the paper as he tried to get his ideas out before he lost them. It was amazing what a dream could do. Itachi had had a dream about falling off a cliff, and he woke up with a start, sighing with relief as he realized he was still alive.

Then it just came to him. He thought the words "over the edge" and it literally just spiralled into being. A song. Another song.

Completely excited by this, Itachi leapt out of bed and ran straight up into the living room where he turned on a single lamp so he didn't wake up the rest of the house. One look at the nearby clock almost made him laugh. Two o'clock in the morning. Even Neji didn't get up this early.

Itachi had completed the lyrics, melody, bass and drums and was now harmonizing three guitars with the lyrics which were also harmonized by five o'clock that morning. This song was for both Neji and Itachi to sing. And this time around, Neji would be singing with a guitar. Three guitars, two singers, one bass, one drum set. The balance was a bit iffy, but Naruto would enjoy playing louder this time around. Besides, volumes could be turned down.

Itachi's head snapped up as the living room light flicked on. He expected it to be Neji, but instead, he saw Rukia frozen in the door.

"Morning." He greeted with a small wave of his pen before turning back to the paper in front of him. Itachi could sense her there. He didn't know what she wanted, but he guessed she was trying to get up her nerve to talk to him. He was too busy putting pen to paper to worry too much about it, but he did wish he wasn't so busy so that he could say something to her to at least relieve the tension.

He was scratching the last notes on the three guitars when someone thudded down the stairs from upstairs. It wasn't much of a surprise when Light walked in, but it was surprising that Neji hadn't gotten up yet.

"Wow, Itachi you're an early riser!" Light commented.

Itachi shook his head. "No. I'm not, actually. Neji's the early riser."

"Yeah?" Neji walked into the room. Surprise, surprise.

"I was just saying that you're the early riser." Itachi pointed the pen at him.

"Yeah I was going to say. Why are you up?" Neji asked.

"I had a dream last night, and when I woke up, I had an epiphany." Itachi held up some of the sheets for the song he wrote in just several hours.

"What is it?" Neji asked, stepping towards him.

Light followed him, his face laced with curiosity. Itachi stood up and blocked the papers from his view.

"Can I see?" Light asked.

"No." Itachi stated.

Neji took the paper and looked it over. "Wow. You wrote this?"

"Yeah. Just this morning. Does it weigh up to your standards?"

Neji looked over the lyrics again. "Wow. You did a good job."

"I'll discuss it with the rest of the band when there aren't any eavesdroppers." Itachi shot a look over his shoulder at Light who was trying to listen in.

Light grinned innocently.

"I would show you what I did, but I can't." Itachi stated.

"But what is it?" Light whined.

Itachi piled the papers on top of each other and slid them into his hoodie; protecting them from prying eyes, and whatever else could potentially destroy the masterpiece. He wasn't being mean to Light by not showing him his newly made song. The fact is, so many people lost their ideas by voicing them and someone else picked up on it, and turned that idea into something. Now here's the catch: those people claimed full rights over it. He wasn't going to share a composition with the general public because there was a chance that someone would copy it and use it as their idea, and bye-bye song. Paranoid, maybe. But Itachi felt it was necessary.

Neji pulled the tie out of his hair and attempted to tame his case of bed head with his fingers. Itachi shifted his eyes to Light's unkempt morning hair and found nothing hilarious about it. He would think that people with long hair have worse bed head than those with shorter hair, but usually that wasn't the case. Light didn't have it in the ponytail he wore, so it hung in one messy shoulder length stream.

Neji finished smoothing out his hair and tied it back in a lazy ponytail to keep it out of the way until he could brush it out. It made him look like Itachi, but it wasn't worth tying his hair up the way he usually did when he was either going to bed, or he just got out of bed.

"Itachi, what the heck are you doing up?" Tenten asked, stepping into the room. She did the messy pigtails in the morning. Honestly, Neji thought it looked adorable.

"I'll tell you later." Itachi stated. "When the whole band is together."

Tenten nodded and took a seat on one of the couches. Rukia had turned on the morning news and was watching it.

Dark stepped into the room at that moment, yawning and wrapping himself in a sweat shirt.

Itachi laughed at him. "Nice hair."

"Shut up." He muttered.

Sora dragged herself in around that moment. She flopped down on the couch, her eyes still glazed with sleep. Admiring bed heads was only fun when they looked spectacular, like Dark's. Sure, his hair was normally messy, but in the morning, it made his normal hair look like a well kempt lawn. Dark almost looked like he had stuck his finger in an electric outlet, except it wasn't as symmetrical.

The Kuchiki family was quickly identified as early risers, because Byakuya and Mr and Mrs Kuchiki came downstairs.

"Who's up?" Mrs. Kuchiki looked into the room and took in every face.

"Everybody but most of the band." Renji trudged in from downstairs. He took one look at Itachi and shook his head. "I have no idea what he's doing up, because he's usually one of the last people to wake up in the morning."

Itachi grinned. "You want to see what I've been up to?"

"Oh no..." Renji face palmed. "What did you do?"

Itachi stood up and left the room with Renji to show off his song. Mrs. Kuchiki looked over the group again. "So are we going to wake everyone else up?"

"They don't take well to noisy intrusions." Neji stated. "It works, but they don't like it very much."

"Ooooh, can we do a trumpet fanfare?" Sora perked up a bit.

Dark chuckled.

"Renji used a frying pan to wake us up when we arrived in Kamiko." Tenten stated. "Neji's right. Nobody liked it very much."

"Naruto threw a Frisbee at him, and there was a lot of grumbling." Neji shrugged.

Mrs. Kuchiki crossed her arms. "So how do you get them up then?"

"Neji's pancakes." Itachi stated, walking back into the room. Renji followed him with a satisfied look on his face.

"Pancakes?" Mrs. Kuchiki seemed disbelieving.

"He's not kidding." Renji stated. "Those pancakes smell so good, everyone gets up no matter what."

Neji held his calm face. He was used to the complements of his pancakes so it wasn't all that awkward. Even so, if Mrs. Kuchiki allowed him to enter her kitchen and make pancakes, he would jump at the chance.

"Oh and just a fair warning..." Renji piped up. "Some of my crew are kind of insane in the morning."

Neji, Itachi and Tenten laughed.

"Kind of insane?" Itachi questioned. "You call half asleep Sakura versus Sasuke 'kind of insane'?"

"No that's on a whole different level." Renji stated. "You guys are going to want to watch out for that. It's chaos between those two until Sakura wakes up."

"I'm starting breakfast." Mrs. Kuchiki announced, leaving the room. Not too long afterwards, Sasuke stepped into the room, glancing over his shoulder warily. He sat down on the couch and sighed in relief.

"Got out of there?" Itachi asked.

"I got out of there." Sasuke agreed.

"She's going to kill you when she realizes you're gone."

"Yeah but at least I have a chance this time around."

"Even so, she's going to kill you."

Sasuke grumbled something incoherent.

"What are you talking about?" Light asked. "Who's going to kill you?"

"SAAAASUKEEEEE!"

Sasuke took on the form of a deer in the headlights from the cry downstairs.

"Run, Sasuke, run for your life." Itachi laughed as Sasuke dove behind the couch just as pink-haired Sakura came into the room still half-asleep.

"I know you're here, Sasuke! Stop hiding!" Sakura stated, marching towards the couch Sasuke was hiding behind. Sakura must have a sixth sense for Sasuke's location, because there was absolutely no clue that Sasuke was even in the room in the first place.

Sasuke too must've had a sixth sense for the location of Sakura because by the time Sakura had gotten to the couch, and looked behind it, Sasuke had jumped up and taken off back out the living room door with a yelp that rivalled a wounded canine.

"SASUKE! COME BACK!" Sakura cried, pursuing Sasuke.

"NO! GET AWAY!" Sasuke yelped.

"Does this happen every morning?" Light asked, his eyes wide.

"Yup." Tenten stated.

"Pretty much." Neji sighed. "We should put a stop to it, don't you think?"

"OW! SAKURA LET GO!"

"Yup, we have to save Sasuke." Itachi stated, standing up.

"KNOCK IT OFF! BOTH OF YOU!" Shikamaru looked furious as he came up from downstairs. "This isn't the bus! This is someone else's house! For goodness sakes, respect it!"

"Wow..." Sora stated as Sasuke and Sakura walked back into the room, heads bowed in shame.

"Yup...Shikamaru doesn't like to be woken up with loud noises." Temari joined the pack. "It ruins his whole day."

Shikamaru flopped down on a remaining spot on one of the couches. "Man...what a pain..." He sighed.

"What of the others?" Neji asked. "Are they up yet?"

Shikamaru grumbled in annoyance. "Five o'clock? You're freaking kidding me..."

Temari laughed at him. "Poor Shikamaru."

Azimora arrived in the room looking confused before spying Itachi sitting in a chair.

"What the heck are you doing up?" She asked.

Itachi shrugged. "Got a problem with it?"

Azimora scrunched up her face in a way that resembled a pout, but looked a bit more like a grimace than anything; as if she wasn't sure whether to act upset, or act angry to give Itachi some kind of guilt trip.

Naruto and Hinata sashayed in at that moment, Naruto rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Why are we up so early?" He sighed.

"No idea." Shikamaru stated sleepily. He looked like he was about to fall asleep again.

"Stay conscious, Shikamaru." Temari advised.

Shikamaru merely groaned and surrendered to sleep again.

"Did he conk out?" Light asked.

"Yeah he conked out." Temari stated, poking him in the arm.

"I wish I could fall asleep that fast." Byakuya stated.

The room laughed.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Kuchiki called.

"Food." Naruto said in a creepy voice.

Temari shook Shikamaru awake again.

"Go away," Shikamaru groaned.

"Fine, but you're going to miss breakfast." Temari stated.

Shikamaru perked up a bit at that and stood up.

"So does the same thing happen every day for you guys in the morning?" Dark asked. "You seem to have it all planned out."

"Well, yeah. Except Neji usually makes breakfast." Naruto stated, shoving a chunk of sausage into his mouth.

"Whoa, Neji actually _cooks?_" Light asked. "Dude, that's swag!"

"Yeah..." Neji focused on his plate for a second. "Nobody's ordering pizza on my watch."

"I'd rather eat Neji's food than pizza any day." Shikamaru muttered.

"You would think rock stars didn't cook." Byakuya stated.

"Neji's our male housekeeper." Sasuke snorted.

Neji shot Sasuke a look of pure disdain, causing the table to burst out laughing.

"Yeah...I cook, I clean. I hate to break it to you, but you guys wouldn't survive a week without me."

"I hate to break it to _you_ Neji, but we already have." Itachi grinned.

Neji frowned for a second. Then he remembered the weeks he spent in the hospital, and nodded in remembrance.

"Yeah, by running to Tenten's house." Neji said smugly.

Tenten laughed. "You guys would all perish without us."

"Yeah you're probably right..." Itachi sighed.

A few people around the table chuckled.

"You know what I just realized?" Sora piped up.

"Uh oh." Dark grinned. "Here it comes..."

Sora elbowed Dark in the ribs.

"Ow!" Dark cried. Surprisingly, Light cringed too.

"Do you guys feel each other's pain?" Itachi cried from across the table.

"No, I just had an idea of what he was feeling." Light stated. "That would be pretty swag though. No wait...Dark gets hurt a lot so that wouldn't be too swag."

Dark elbowed Light who cried out before smacking Dark in the back of the head.

"Boys! That's enough!" Mrs. Kuchiki cried.

"Sorry mum." They said in unison, grabbing their forks in perfect sync and shovelling food into their mouth, also in perfect sync.

Itachi shook his head slowly. "You are the freakiest twins I have ever laid my eyes upon."

"Well that's not-" Dark stopped talking upon realizing that Light was talking as well.

"Very nice." Light finished, his cheeks tinted pink a bit as if a huge secret had been revealed.

"You guys are totally synced." Shikamaru muttered.

Sora cleared her throat. "So you want to know what I just realized?"

"Go for it." Dark stated.

"It sounds like your lives are pretty interesting." Sora stated, eyeing the band.

"No." Sasuke stated.

"No it's not." Shikamaru said at the same time.

"Not really..." Naruto trailed off at the end. It had blended together in a way that made it come out like 'no it's not really.' This caused the band to erupt into laughter.

Light grinned. "That was so trippy!" He laughed.

Neji thought about what Sora had said. When he thought about everything that had happened in his life so far, he realized that it would make one heck of a biography.

"What's your point?" Itachi asked.

Sora shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"You know she does have a point..." Dark stated.

Light nodded. "I mean, you guys are probably just like everyone else in nearly every way, right? You're human too."

The band looked at each other with smirks on their faces. The hell they'd been through and back made it tough to call them 'normal' anymore.

"What are your families like?" Light asked suddenly.

Naruto stiffened at the same time Neji's eyes became distant, and Itachi and Sasuke just looked like they were in a state of half shock.

Shikamaru placed his fork on his plate and leaned back in the chair with a sigh. "My mum's a nurse, but she's a real pain at the best of times. My dad's more laid back, but he's a lawyer so he still works hard." Shikamaru stared at the ceiling for a moment. "I had to really try to convince them to let me be a part of the band, but when they saw how much fun I was having, they just let me go gung-ho on the whole shebang."

"Huh..." Sora seemed a little surprised. When you meet a celebrity, you usually expect moments of glory, but Light really was right. They were human too.

"What about the rest of you?" Light asked, looking around at Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Neji.

None of them answered right away. Itachi glanced at Sasuke who looked back at him. Sasuke sighed, but nodded.

Itachi looked back at the group. "About a month after I moved out, there was a gas explosion that set the entire house on fire. They died."

Everyone stared at Itachi.

"But if you're wondering what they were like, they were probably..." Itachi trailed off.

"They were the best parent's ever." Sasuke finished in a monotone.

Itachi nodded. He glanced away to hopefully hide the few tears that were coming to the surface. They really were great parents. They were encouraging, yet at the same time they set rules and kept them on a leash. They always gave them enough slack to prove themselves trustworthy, and punished them when they did something wrong. They were fair, turning a crappy thing like chores into something fun. They didn't care how they got it done, just as long as they got it done.

Itachi smiled. When they were younger, they did the dishes together. Sasuke had put a bit too much dish soap in the sink, causing soap to pile up into a soapy Mount Everest that they just couldn't resist throwing around at each other. Their parents walked in just when they had finished up and saw the chaos in the kitchen. Sasuke had thrown bubbles at both of them and booked it. They had just laughed and asked if the dishes got done, and had them clean up the mess they had made.

"Neji?" Dark asked.

Neji's gaze was still distant. He focused on the group, remembering what they wanted.

Neji sighed. "I never knew my mother. My father was everything to me." Neji's gaze hardened. "He was murdered when I was six. Then I lived with my uncle who was a control freak at best,"

"Oh Neji." Hinata laughed.

"And my two cousins." Neji finished, ignoring Hinata. "That's all I'm going to say to that."

Everyone's gaze turned towards Naruto who had his head bowed.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru frowned at him.

Naruto looked up, his eyes glassy and dull; very much unlike the normal Naruto.

"What's your family like?" Light asked.

Naruto's eye twitched as the hand on the table clenched into a fist. He stood up so quickly, his chair went flying. Sasuke stood up immediately afterwards as Naruto headed for the door.

"Oi!" Sasuke cried. "Naruto! What's-"

"Don't have any."

The room went silent, as if unsure they had heard that from Naruto.

Neji frowned. There was no way that voice came from Naruto. It was too dark...too quiet...

"Naruto...What are you-"

"Don't have any!" Naruto glared over his shoulder at them before whipping away. Not even three seconds later, the front door slammed shut.

Sasuke sank back into his seat, a look of shock on his face. His fist clenched, his knuckles white.  
"He's...He's never talked about his family..." Shikamaru whispered. "No wonder...I get it now..."

"What?" Sasuke spat.

Shikamaru shrugged. "How possible is it that Naruto's an orphan?"

There was a sharp intake of breath in the room.

"No way, that can't be true. He had to have some kind of guardian." Sasuke stated. "He went to public school. As far as I know, orphanages have their own schools."

"Unless he booked it." Shikamaru murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke cried.

"He decided he hated the place and just...left." Shikamaru stated. "Crawled out onto the streets to make a life for himself."

Hinata trembled for a few seconds before getting up and running to the door.

"Hinata," Neji warned.

"I'm getting Naruto, and you can't stop me!" She cried. The door slammed shut again.

Neji was blinking in surprise. _What the heck was that?_ He thought. He wasn't going to stop her, he was just going to tell her to be careful and that Naruto might want to be left alone for a bit.

Neji rubbed his face and placed his hands in his lap.

"Well...Now what?" Shikamaru muttered.

"We wait." Itachi sighed, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

Hinata stopped to catch her breath, leaning on a sign post and thinking about what to do next. She hadn't really thought about where she should look for Naruto. She looked up and scanned the suburbs that the Kuchiki family lived in. There was no way Naruto would go into the cities heart, would he? Unless he wanted to get to the bus...

Hinata shook her head. The bus was locked. Even he would know that. Besides, to get there, he definitely would have to go through the city. And if her hunch was correct, Naruto wanted to be alone, and he wasn't going to find isolation in the city.

Her eyes spied a park across the street that was bordered by forest. She quickly crossed after checking for cars and ran into the park.

"Naruto!" She called. Thankfully no one else was there, but it was still early in the morning, so why would there be?

"Hinata, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Hinata could've cried. "Naruto! I was so worried!" She ran into his arms.

"You freaking idiot! What are you thinking? It's still practically night out here!" Naruto scolded.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "But I was worried..."

Naruto sighed. "Come on then." He took her hand and led her to a quiet, secluded area of the park and sat down with her. The first rays of sun were poking up through the buildings of Karakura's city center, creating a dazzling display of the skyline.

It went unnoticed by Naruto and Hinata who were curled up against each other.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He looked down at her. "I'm really glad you followed me. Thank you."

Hinata pressed her face into his neck. "Do you really have no family?" She whispered.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah. I've never had anybody." He ran his fingers through her hair, causing her to shiver slightly. Naruto took this as an excuse that she was cold and pulled her closer. "I grew up in an orphanage, and nobody adopted me."

"Why not?"

"Hell if I know." Naruto muttered. He sighed. "That's just...the way it was..."

_**Flashback**_

_Every time a pair of adults came onto the campus, everyone in the orphanage who hadn't gotten adopted would hold their breath, and hope that they would be picked._

_Naruto was a cute kid with his blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but he was always considered a retard baby, not moving too much and not actually speaking until after his first birthday. Because of this, nobody had put him up for adoption, fearing mental illness._

_That wasn't the case, however. Though it was many years ago, Naruto could still clearly remember everything in his life from the third year onward. He was very intelligent, considering things and being able to work things out on his own most of the time. He observed and watched as his friends and peers were all adopted. When he was five, he clued into the fact that the kids who stood out got adopted._

_So maybe if he stood out, he would get adopted._

_Whenever parents came in, Naruto would run up to them and immediately introduce himself. He would then start following them around, asking them questions. He did this for five years, and still. Nothing._

_When Naruto was ten, the workers at the orphanage decided enough was enough and put him up for adoption._

_Thus, Naruto's struggles began._

* * *

_Naruto crossed his arms and frowned, sitting on his bed. Why didn't anyone want to adopt him? He glared at the mirror on his puny dresser across from him. Mrs. Tanaka had always said he was cute with his blonde hair and blue eyes, and that if he was just patient, he would be adopted._

_Naruto gritted his teeth. He had been waiting ten years to be adopted. Why didn't anyone want him? Naruto had given up on making friends. They just went off with their new families._

_With a growl, Naruto flung himself off his bed and went to hunt down Mrs. Tanaka. He wanted to know: what had happened to his parents? Why was he here in the first place? He shoved his door open and went to hunt her down. He didn't expect to get more than he had bargained for._

"_-very intelligent boy, yes he is. But there are a few problems..."_

_Naruto's ears pricked up. It was Mrs. Tanaka._

"_What's wrong with him?" It was a woman's voice. Naruto assumed it was a parent coming to adopt a lucky orphan. Naruto crouched by the door, listening in._

"_He's...difficult to control at best." Mrs. Tanaka stated. "He's very loud and disrupts the class on a regular basis."_

"_Oh but I think he's sweet, don't you think dear?"_

"_He's a boy." A male's voice answered. "That's for sure."_

"_I would love to see him go to a good home, but Naruto has some...needs..."_

_Naruto's heart leapt from his chest. A grin split his face. He was going to be adopted!_

"_What needs exactly?"_

"_He needs someone who can guide him in the right direction. As I said before, he's quite difficult to control."_

"_What are his circumstances?"_

_Naruto was smart enough to know that that meant 'what happened to his parents'._

"_I'm not really sure myself, but..." The sound of a filing cabinet opening met his ears. A few more seconds later, Mrs. Tanaka spoke up again._

"_His father died before he was born, and his mother died during complications in childbirth. She was alive long enough to give him his name, and that was it."_

"_What was his mother's name?"_

"_Kushina Uzumaki."_

_Naruto smiled. Uzumaki...Naruto Uzumaki... He liked it._

_There was a shuffling of papers._

"_It's written here that...you suspect him of having ADHD," the woman stated._

"_That's correct."_

"_But, have you diagnosed him?" The man asked._

"_No. It's just an assumption from a few of the psychologists who work here."_

"_So if this kid has ADHD, then he's never been properly diagnosed or treated?"_

_There was a moment of silence. It was broken by a pair of sighs. Naruto bit his lip, still hoping that they would take him. Anyone. Just as long as he could go to a place he could call home._

"_Very well then. We will consider this."_

_Naruto heard the scraping of chairs and quickly took off, not wanting to be caught snooping. He practically flew onto the bed after launching himself into the air, landing and bouncing a few times. Naruto wiggled with excitement. He was going to be adopted! Finally! A new home!_

_The days went by, turning into weeks. Naruto wondered what had happened to that family. In his spare time, he looked up ADHD just to find out what it was. The words were too big for him to really understand, so he gave up._

_After that, the weeks became months, and still the family hadn't returned. A year went by, and Naruto realized that they weren't coming back. He couldn't stop his disappointment from clouding his mind. He didn't focus on what he was learning in class as well as he should, so he began failing._

_When he turned twelve, he switched areas, joining the teenage group. Naruto still thought about that family on a regular basis. He still remembered Mrs. Tanaka's words._

_One of the teenage boys scoffed, cutting the whispered silence in the room._

"_We're not going anywhere, Takahashi." He stated. "Face it; we're dogs. Nobody wants dogs, they want the puppies. We're not going to get adopted. You may as well just blow this place and start making your own life before it's too late." _

"_Hiro, what are you saying?" His friend, Naruto assumed it was Takahashi, asked._

_Hiro looked at the ground. "It's too late for me." He looked over towards Naruto who was wide eyed and staring. He didn't want to believe what this boy was saying, but he knew in his heart that it was true._

"_You listening boy? What's your name?" He asked._

"_N-Naruto..."_

"_How old are you, Naruto?"_

"_T-Twelve."_

_Hiro smiled sadly. "I wish I was your age again. When I was twelve, I was still hoping to be adopted. It never happened. Naruto, you want my advice?"_

_Naruto continued to stare at him. Hiro walked over and put his hands on his shoulders._

"_Get out of here." He stated. His eyes were sympathetic, yet sharp. "Seriously. Go apply for the local public school. Make a face for yourself. Don't sit around here waiting for shit to happen, because it's not going to happen." Then he left. Just like that._

_The next day, Hiro was found dead on the pavement. Apparently he had climbed the orphanage and jumped. Naruto overheard Mrs. Tanaka talking about him. Apparently he was eighteen, due to be cast out from the orphanage that very same day. He had quit. The incident had struck a chord in his heart, but nowhere near as bad as the next one._

_That same day he was overhearing Mrs. Tanaka talking about the boy who jumped, Naruto also overheard the words that forced him to make up his mind._

"_When these kids turn eighteen, they're legally adults. We can't keep them here as much as we would like to. They're cast off with nothing. No safety net, no family, no money to live on the streets. They're completely alone."_

_Nothing hit home like those words. He understood now. The kids in the teenage group had such dark eyes, filled with sadness and pain; they would be kicked out as soon as they turned eighteen with no one to care for them, and nowhere to go or fall back on._

_Alone._

_He understood what Hiro had been trying to say. He wanted Naruto to take control of his life. To take the reins and run free, to carve himself a path and at least have something to fall back on._

_Naruto stood up straight. He had made up his mind._

_Mrs. Tanaka opened the door to her office at that moment and saw Naruto standing there, looking determined._

"_Naruto, is something wrong?"_

"_Mrs. Tanaka, I want to go to public school."_

_Mrs. Tanaka shook her head. "Naruto, this is the place for you. You will stay here until you're adopted."_

_Naruto frowned. Mrs. Tanaka patted him on the head and walked away. He glared after her. So he would do it himself._

_Naruto worked hard. He found himself at the closest public school to him. Though he was only twelve, he walked straight up to the front desk and asked how he could apply to go to school there._

"_Where are your parents?" The secretary asked._

"_Don't have any." Naruto stated._

"_Do you have a guardian?"_

_Naruto thought about that. "Mrs. Tanaka." He said finally._

"_You're from the orphanage?" The secretary seemed surprised._

"_I want to go to school here." Naruto stated._

"_I'm sorry, you need a parent or guardian to sign you up." The secretary stated. "I can't let you in."_

_Naruto stomped his foot. "Fine!" He turned on his heel and ran from the office, hot tears burning his eyes._

* * *

"_Mrs. Tanaka, why can't I go to public school?" Naruto cried._

"_Naruto, public school is for..." Mrs. Tanaka trailed off._

"_Kids with families?" Naruto cried._

"_Naruto..."_

"_NO!" Naruto cried. "I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE ANYMORE! HIRO TOLD ME TO MAKE A LIFE FOR MYSELF!" Tears streamed down Naruto's face. "He doesn't want me to be like him!"_

"_Naruto..."_

"_I don't want to be cast off like all of the older kids! I won't stay here! I'll...I'll...I'LL RUN AWAY!"_

"_NARUTO!" Mrs. Tanaka cried. She grabbed him by the arm._

"_LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Naruto cried. He punched and kicked until she let go, but Mrs. Tanaka didn't let him out the door. Her face was white and helpless as she stared at the furious boy in front of her._

"_Fine." She gasped. "You can go to public school."_

* * *

_His first year of public school began in eighth grade. On the first day, he sat next to a boy with wild black hair._

"_Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" He said with a grin._

"_Uzumaki huh?" The kid smirked. "Well I'm Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you, loser."_

_Thus, a friendship to last the ages was born._

_**Flash-forward**_

Hinata clutched Naruto tighter. She couldn't imagine living in an orphanage and growing up like that...It frightened her to think that Neji could've been put in an orphanage. The only reason why he didn't end up in one was because Hiashi didn't want Neji out of his sight, as he was part of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata was sure that Hiashi wouldn't want Neji to be a part of some ordinary family, and taint the Hyuuga bloodline with trash.

Hinata inwardly scoffed. That sounded like something Hiashi would think.

"Naruto?" Hinata murmured.

"Yeah?" He breathed.

"I'm glad...you managed to pull through."

Naruto shook his head. "I didn't. I took off, Hinata. I fought with the chairman until she let me go to public school. I barely went back. I made friends with Sasuke, and I stayed over at his house as often as I could so I didn't have to go back there. I put up roots all over the place so I would have something to fall back on if things got hairy."

Hinata ran her fingers through his hair.

"I didn't want to end up like Hiro..." Naruto whispered. "He gave up. He had just turned eighteen, and he jumped off the roof of the orphanage. He didn't want to live on the streets, so he took the fastest way out. He killed himself."

"Was Hiro your friend?" Hinata asked.

"No. I barely knew the guy." Naruto stated. "The same day I got into the teenager part of the orphanage, he told me to make a life for myself. Then he died."

"Well, if he really did care about you, then I'm sure he's smiling down at you now."

Naruto sat up slightly, a grin coming onto his face. "Yeah. You're right!" He stood up. "HEY HIRO! THANKS A LOT! YOU REALLY HELPED ME OUT!" He roared to the heavens.

Hinata giggled.

"NOW I'M A DRUMMER IN A ROCK BAND! HOW FREAKING AWESOME IS THAT?"

Hinata laughed.

"I NEVER COULD'VE DONE IT WITHOUT YA!"

"Okay, Naruto, stop it." Hinata laughed.

Naruto sat back down beside Hinata and pulled her close. "And I've got the best damn girl in the world." He murmured before pressing his mouth against hers.

Hinata held him just behind the ears and pressed herself into him. When she gasped for air, Naruto took the chance to run his lips up her throat, bringing a whimper to her lips.

"I love you, Hinata." Naruto whispered in her ear. "So much you have no idea."

Well, with those words, Hinata shot up to cloud infinity.

* * *

It was noon by the time Naruto and Hinata walked in the front door. The entire band rushed into the hall in seconds and stared at Naruto.

"Guys, drop it." Naruto stated, raising his hands. "I don't have parents. Don't press me."

Itachi shook his head and messed up Naruto's hair.

"Are you serious? I got so used to Sasuke coming home with you from school that I thought you were my _other_ little brother." Itachi stated.

Sasuke snorted. "I can tell you that my parents thought of you as their second son. I'll bet if they knew that you were an orphan, they would've adopted you in a second."

Naruto shrugged awkwardly. "Naruto Uchiha, huh?" He laughed. "Sounds catchy."

Itachi and Sasuke paled.

"Forget it. Keep your Uzumaki name." Sasuke shuddered and walked away.

Naruto laughed. "I was kidding, Teme!"

"Oh be quiet, Dobe!"

Naruto laughed again. He may not have had parents, but he had friends he could count on for anything. Oh, and the best damn girl in the world. That definitely counted for something.

**A/N: YESS! Finally! I got a chapter finished! Now I feel AWESOME!**

**Yeah...everyone's pretty much had a peek at their past so far...Neji and Itachi have quite a bit of background information on them, but Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru have little to none, so I thought I'd throw something into Naruto's character.**

**I'VE DECIDED! These next few chapters are going to be based more on character development than anything else. I can tell you that Itachi's got a MASSIVE moment coming up. I mean ultra massive. Gargantuan. Colossal. (insert mega huge word here that Fan Fiction just couldn't take it was so freaking huge.) Yeah. It's that big. Now try to decipher that...Then whisper it to yourself. Tell me you're not laughing right now. There's only one thing in there that isn't a word (actually the whole thing was just made up) but it's a hybrid of gargantuan and colossal. I'll give you a hint: Gargantulossal. That's all you need to know. It's SilverEyeShinobi-isms! My Law teacher makes them too! He calls them Gellespieisms! XD**

**Speaking of Law...In today's test we had to write a situation in which someone is the perpetrator (Perp), an aide, an abetter, a counsellor, and an accessory after the fact. The best part was...we got to make up characters! Guess what I used. If you guessed Naruto characters, you are so correct. I used Akatsuki characters. I'll write it out here as best as I can remember:**

**Madara finally decided that he was going to bump Nagato off for turning in one of his guy friends to the fuzz. He tells this to Deidara who is immediately all for it. "Do it, dude!" He said repeatedly. He tells Sasori what he plans to do, and Sasori tells him that Nagato leaves work every day at four o'clock. "Afterwards, book it to Zetsu's place and hide there." Sasori told him. On the day he planned to do it, Madara asks Hidan to borrow his car so he can bump off Nagato. Hidan tosses him his keys. Madara drives to where Nagato's work is and waits until four o'clock. When Nagato comes out, Madara shoots him three times and drives out of there. He gets to Zetsu's house and tells him that he just killed Nagato and he needs a place to lie low for awhile. Zetsu lets him in.**

**I legit wrote that on a test XD. It was so much fun. As you can see, I deliberately left Itachi out of the picture, because he deserves neither to die, nor help with the crime in any way. I honestly considered using Sasuke but decided against it. I chose to use Nagato because well...Nagato betrays Madara anyway...oops...sorry if some of you didn't know that...XD**

**So here are the roles (if you don't get it, google them, or ask me):**

**Perpetrator: Madara**

**Abetting: Deidara**

**Aiding: Hidan**

**Councelling: Sasori**

**Accessory after the fact: Zetsu.**

**I probably spelled Zetsu wrong didn't I? I don't even know how it's spelled. It's either spelled Zetsu or Zetzu. I can never figure out which one...bleh.**

**Well tata for now! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~SilverEyeShinobi**


	45. Chapter 45: Legends

**A/N: Well, I'm back after an insanely long absence. TFE is starting to wear down on me, especially since my free time is extremely limited. After this, I vow never again to write an insanely massive story during my leisure time for no apparent reason just because I feel like it. 10 to 20 chapters MAX. Of course, that doesn't mean that stories like Perfect and Virtual Reality are going to get snapped short (I have no idea where I'm going with Virtual Reality anymore...) It just means I'm going to have to just keep going. Any other stories are going to be update slowly. It's an unfortunate fact. I'm growing up, dammit! I'm 17 on the 21****st**** of April! I can't believe my first year on Fan Fiction is almost up too. One year, one. And I can't take the updating anymore. Damn...**

**This chapter is dedicated to: SparkDazzleDuez, SakinaTheCursed, Red ChopSticks, WaterKonoichi13, Waymirec, yunaluna95, AnimeCrazed121, Katarina Wolffe, Dagiis, Josh.24.15 (This be Deidara-Is-Beast for my own future and personal refrence), Bookworm73,**

**Thank you guys SO FREAKING MUCH for reading my story. Seriously. It's reviewers like you who give me my motivation to sit down in front of my computer on a beautiful spring day in front of an open window, munching on cereal after coming home from school at the end of the day. SO THANKS TO YOU! Especially since YOU GUYS have been sticking around. Seriously. You guys are dropping off like flies, and now I've gotta start catching you guys with nets so you don't drop like flies... MORE WORK FOR ME! XD**

**Even better, I now have track of the dates. I went back and decided that the band arrived in Karakura on the 28****th****, the last chapter was the 29****th****, so this chapter is the 30****th****, meaning next chapter is officially Halloween in TFE time :P. That means LASER TAG! Rofl... The day after that is their concert...so yeah...not too far off!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 45: Legends

"Who's bored?" Dark asked suddenly.

Dark received nothing but dull stares in return.

"I'll take that as an 'everybody'." He chuckled.

"Anybody got any good Chuck Norris jokes?" Light asked.

"Are you freaking serious?" Azimora looked shocked. "Chuck Norris? The second he lays his eyes on you it's too late."

Light burst out laughing.

"One drop of sweat off Chuck Norris's forehead will burn straight through the earth and out the other side." Temari added.

"Yes it would." Dark laughed.

"Okay, I got one:" Shikamaru sat forward slightly. "Chuck Norris is so awesome, he has his own laws of physics that only apply to him, and him alone."

"Such as?" Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"Force is nothing to him." Shikamaru stated with a grin. "If he gets hit by a train, it would be the train that gets warped, not him."

"Of course." Azimora said sarcastically. "Like that's not taken straight from Smallville."

Temari burst out laughing.

Itachi reached into his pocket. "I got this guys. Best Chuck Norris jokes...right here." He pulled out an iPod touch.

"IT STILL WORKS?" Azimora cried.

"This is one of my other ones." Itachi stated. "Sorry, I still haven't gotten it out of the rice."

"Oh..." Azimora spotted the letters A-H masking taped onto the back, signalling that it was one of three DJ iPods he kept kicking around.

Itachi pulled up Google on his iPod and punched in Chuck Norris jokes. He clicked the first one.

"Okay. Here's one."

The room went silent.

"Some people wear Superman pyjamas. Superman wears Chuck Norris pyjamas." Itachi recited.

A few people 'oooh'ed.

"Next." Neji stated.

"Chuck Norris will never have a heart attack." Itachi looked around the room. "His heart isn't nearly as foolish enough to attack him."

"HAH!" Naruto laughed. "Nice."

"If at first you don't succeed-"

"You're not Chuck Norris." Light finished. "I've heard that one before."

Itachi moved on. "Chuck Norris can set ants on fire with a magnifying glass." He watched Light split into a grin.

"At night." They finished simultaneously.

"In moonlight?" Shikamaru cried.

"Well duh!" Dark cried,

"He's Chuck Norris!" Half of the room chorused.

Itachi smirked and moved onto the next one. "Chuck Norris doesn't breathe, he holds air hostage."

"PAH!" Sasuke began laughing and applauding the humour. "Brilliant."

"Brilliant? Whot, ar yew Bri'ish or something?" Light asked in a British accent.

Itachi scoffed. "Aye laddie, yuu ahnd youur British achcent joost cahn't mahtch theh one frrom tha Scottish heighlands."

Light's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Azimora was killing herself laughing.

"Aye wood tehll sume mohre johkes if theh lassie wood stohp lahfing."

"Stop with the accent!" Azimora cried.

"Okay okay." Itachi returned his gaze to the iPod only to realize it had turned off. He turned it back on and returned to the Chuck Norris jokes. He grinned. "Chuck Norris is the reason why Waldo is hiding."

"HAHAHA!" Azimora laughed.

"Who's Waldo?" Naruto frowned.

"Are you freaking serious Naruto?" Sasuke cried. "_Where's Waldo?_"

"Oh yeah!"

"You're such a Dobe..." Sasuke sighed, rubbing his face.

"When Chuck Norris crosses the street, the cars have to look both ways."

"Yes they do." Light stated.

"Chuck Norris has already been to Mars. That's why there's no signs of life there."

"HAHAHA!" It was Sora's turn to laugh now.

"Oh this one's good." Itachi smirked. "Chuck Norris can win a game of Connect Four in three moves."

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Shikamaru cried.

"Relax, Shika." Temari patted his head comfortingly. "Nothing's impossible for Chuck Norris. You DID say that the normal laws of physics don't apply to Chuck Norris."

Itachi read the next one. "Sweating bullets is literally what happens when Chuck Norris gets too hot."

"Oh god." Neji snorted.

"Oh I just came up with a good one." Sakura stated.

"Let's hear it." Light stated.

"Chuck Norris can slam revolving doors."

"YES!" Tenten cried, applauding.

Temari laughed. "It's about time someone laid the smack down on those revolving doors."

The room laughed.

"Okay, I have a few more good ones." Itachi stated. "Chuck Norris can text on a payphone."

"Oooh, how much per text?" Tenten said grimly.

"Nothing, he's Chuck Norris." Neji snorted.

The room laughed.

"Should've seen that coming..." Tenten sighed.

"There used to be a street called 'Chuck Norris' but it was changed because nobody crosses Chuck Norris and lives."

"WOO!" Naruto whooped.

"Fear of spiders is arachnophobia. Fear of tight spaces is called claustrophobia. Fear of Chuck Norris is called Logic."

"Oh yeah." Dark laughed.

Itachi laughed. "Some magicians can walk on water. Chuck Norris can swim through land."

The room burst out laughing.

"That's awesome!" Sasuke laughed.

"Chuck Norris can cut a hot knife with butter."

Shikamaru snorted. "Once again, another thing that proves the normal laws of physics don't apply to Chuck Norris."

"Chuck Norris counted to infinity – twice."

Neji snorted. "Then he was counting for a loooong time."

Tenten giggled.

"He probably counted as far as he could go and then gave up and started over." Shikamaru stated.

"Nah, he probably counted to infinity and kept going and before he had realized it, he had done it twice."

Tenten laughed. "Good one, Neji."

"Chuck Norris once kicked a horse in the chin. It's descendants today are known as Giraffes."

"Holy shit!" Naruto laughed.

"Watch your mouth." Sasuke smacked him on top of the head.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." Naruto laughed. "I could just see Chuck Norris doing that."

"There is no theory of evolution, just a list of animals Chuck Norris allowed to live."

Light snorted.

Itachi laughed. "This one's good. When Chuck Norris does a push-up, he isn't lifting himself up, he's pushing the earth down."

"Oh god." Sasuke sniggered.

Itachi laughed again. "Chuck Norris once kicked the earth; It hasn't stopped spinning."

"HAH!" Light laughed, clapping his hands.

"When the president pushes the big red button, Chuck Norris's cell phone rings."

The room laughed.

"Oh, this one's better:" Itachi grinned. "Chuck Norris can do a wheelie on a unicycle."

"WHAT?" Shikamaru cried. "How does that even...Never mind. It's Chuck Norris."

Temari gasped like a mother being surprised with something her child did. "You're learning!" She patted him on the head.

Shikamaru flicked his head, ridding himself of Temari's hand. "I guess Chuck Norris is so awesome, Physics took a hike."

"Pretty much." Temari stated.

"Any more, Itachi?" Light asked.

Itachi frowned and shook his head slowly. "Chuck Norris is tired of all of the lame jokes, so he made it impossible for me to find them."

"I would think that Chuck Norris likes the jokes." Azimora stated.

Itachi turned off his iPod and looked at her. "Chuck Norris does not like to be mocked."

"WOW!" Light laughed. "Dude, that's swag!"

"I got one." Sora stated. "First there's lame, then there's awesome, then there's epic, then there's Chuck Norris."

Dark sniggered. "Nice."

"Obi-Wan comes after Chuck Norris of course." Neji said with a smirk.

"Yes Neji!" Tenten cried.

"Chuck Norris has never been hurt by a light sabre." Light pointed out.

"Which is why Obi-Wan defeated him using the Force." Neji grinned. "Though Chuck Norris may have his own laws of physics, he still can't get passed the universal physics. Oh, and those Midi-Chlorians pack a punch too."

Sora sniggered. "Chuck Norris just got beaten."

"Not possible." Light stated. "Nobody on earth can beat Chuck Norris."

Neji smirked. "Obi-Wan's not from earth. He's from Stewjon."

"What the hell is Stewjon?" Light cried.

"It's a grassy planet with standard gravity and an oxygen rich atmosphere in the Stewjon system." Neji stated.

"What..." Light looked like he was trying to come up with something else to ask.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi was taught by Qui-Gon Jinn, and he taught Anakin Skywalker before he turned to the dark side. After that, Obi-Wan went into exile, changed his name to Ben Kenobi, and assisted Luke Skywalker before-"

"You freaking nerd!" Tenten cried.

"Oh and that wasn't established a long time ago?" Neji asked. "Oh and by the way, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"So you beat Chuck Norris?" Sora asked.

"I destroyed Chuck Norris. That's why he hasn't been seen over the last few years." Neji stated.

"Oh Neji..." Tenten laughed.

"And you know that song The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny?"

"Oh no..." Itachi shook his head.

"I beat Mr. Rogers."

"Okay, so do explain." Dark stated.

"It wasn't too hard." Neji stated with a grin.

"Oh I know how he did it." Tenten stated. "Obviously Chuck Norris and Mr. Rogers challenged him to a singing contest-"

Neji laughed.

"-and they died while attempting to beat him."

"Yes." Neji stated. "That's exactly how it happened."

"But he said he used the Force to beat Chuck Norris!" Light protested.

"After he passed out, yeah." Neji stated.

The room laughed.

"So Neji beats Chuck Norris." Itachi stated. "Who would've thought? I can't believe you didn't invite me either." Itachi shot Neji and accusing glare.

"Why did that whole speech sound narcissistic?" Azimora asked, looking at Neji.

"Well it's not like I go around bragging about it." Neji stated.

"You just did, Neji." Tenten elbowed him.

"We'd better watch our backs during Laser tag tomorrow." Sora stated. "Wouldn't want Neji to get us."

"No, but he'll be running from me." Dark stated. "I'm a crack shot. I won last year."

"Congratulations."

"You only won last year because you got picked to be a Quincy!" Light stated. "Everyone knows that a Quincy wins almost every year!"

"Yeah but I beat Uryu. That counts for something."

"Okay I admit that was swag."

"Uryu?" Sora asked.

"The dude with the glasses." Light stated. "He likes to wear capes and stuff."

Sora laughed. "Oh yeah, that guy!"

"Okay, what the heck is a Quincy?" Itachi asked.

"It's a long story." Dark stated. "But it's a position you play in the Halloween laser tag game. They get night-vision goggles, and snipers."

"Simply put it, they're freaking diesel." Light added.

"Okay, so what's a Quincy?" Itachi asked.

"You're going to have to tell them the whole story, Dark." Light stated.

"Yeah I know." Dark sighed. "It's an old legend that we re-enact every year when we have our city-wide laser tag game.

"In Karakura legends, there are two worlds: The world of the living and the Soul Society. The world of the living is pretty self explanatory, and the Soul Society is where you go when you die. However, also from the Soul Society are Soul Reapers who are in charge of maintaining order in the spirits that enter and leave the Soul Society. Another thing Soul Reapers do is protect the living from things called Hollows, which are evil spirits who eat souls.

"Quincy's also protect the living from Hollows, but their technique is different. Soul Reapers use swords called Zanpakuto, and Quincy's use bows with arrows of spirit energy. So that's the gist of the legend." Dark ran a hand through his hair.

"Since Dark refuses to go into the Great War, I'll tell you that." Light stated.

Dark shot his brother a look but didn't complain.

"The Great War was this massive war between Hollows, Soul Reapers and Quincy's. Menos Grande broke through the barrier between the world of Hollows and the world of the living. Menos Grande is a freaking diesel Hollow that's the size of the freaking Taipei 101, got it? He's, like, massive and deadly. Don't cross him.

"So Hollows are running amok all over the world of the living, and for the first time ever, the Soul Reapers and the Quincy's teamed up to tackle the situation. So the Great War ensued. Soul Reapers and Quincy's versus Menos Grande and his minions. So the Soul Reapers are cutting down the Hollows, and the few remaining Quincy's, because there weren't many left at the time, were shooting up the place, and Menos Grande is like 'rawrrr, I'm going to eat you all', and the Soul Reapers are all 'no you're not, no you're not,' and the Quincy's are like 'eat them first'-"

The group laughed.

"Okay, now you're making this up." Dark laughed.

"I'm adding entertainment, dude." Light countered. "So, eventually the Soul Reapers and the Quincy's took down Menos, and then had to deal with the Hollows still running amok eating people. They won. End of story."

"So...you based a whole laser tag game off of this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Heck yeah!" Light cried. "From dusk until dawn! Because according to legend, that's how long the battle lasted for, so yeah. It's going to be swag!"

"So how does the game work?" Neji questioned.

"Well a long time ago," Light began. "It was played with sticks and actual bows, but not real arrows. Hollows got to use their fists. Unfortunately, sometimes people get so into the game, they kill each other."

"What?" Tenten looked shocked.

"Yeah. So the city decided to come up with a better way to play the game without actually hurting each other. Their solution was to use laser tag technology. So now, all at once, over 50,000 people can play all over the city. Out of that 50,000 people, only about 10 of them become Quincy's because they're swag that way and will dominate if more than that get in. One of them is Menos Grande, 16,663 become Soul Reapers, because literally, the Soul Reapers were outnumbered two to one by those Hollows way back when. The remaining 33,326 become Hollows. That's basically the stats."

"So if the Soul Reapers and Quincy's win, what do you do if you're a Hollow?" Tenten asked.

"Well, if you end up being a Hollow, you and your Hollow peeps have the power to change history if you oh so desire." Light stated. "I think a couple years ago, the Hollows murdered us, eh Dark?"

Dark nodded. "Yeah. As the game goes on, your vests keep track of the number of times you were hit. Menos has to be hit like...ten times combined by Quincy's and Soul Reapers before they are basically listed as 'dead'. As for everyone else, as soon as you get hit, you are then listed as 'dead' but can still play the game because technically you can just play the game for points which is what everyone does these days. So even if you 'die' you're still in the game and you can still win overall."

"But technically," Light continued on for his brother. "In the war version of the game, as soon as either the Soul Reapers and Quincy's or Hollows are all classified as 'dead', the other side wins."

"So when everybody from one side gets shot, the other side wins?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly." Light stated.

"So how do you tell the difference between Hollows, Quincy's and Soul Reapers?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hollows have red lights all over them, and Quincy's and Soul Reapers have blue lights so you know who to shoot and who not to shoot." Dark stated.

"I have to say, I'm psyched for tomorrow now." Itachi stated.

Byakuya slipped into the room at that moment.

"Hey Byaku-bro!" Light said cheerily. "S'up?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "I just came to say that I finished my physics project and I was wondering if you would help me test it." He looked around at the band as he said this.

"What do you want them to test it for?" Light asked. "Can't you do it yourself?"

"Yeah I can, I just thought it would be fun if they helped." Byakuya stated. "Besides, all they have to do is make noise."

"Wait..." Shikamaru stood up. "Did you make a Rubens Tube?"

Byakuya smirked and nodded.

"AW SICK!" Shikamaru cried, tearing from the room.

"It's in the garage." Byakuya called out after him. "In the other direction."

Shikamaru booked it past the door again, causing the whole room to burst out laughing.

"What's a Rubens Tube?" Dark asked.

"Oh, I know what it is." Sora stated. "It's a tube of gas with flames on top and when you play a sound through it, you can see the sound waves."

"That sounds sick. Let's go see." Naruto stated, standing up.

With that, the whole group went into the garage where Shikamaru was eyeing the Rubens Tube like a kid in a candy store, his face glowing in the light of the flames flickering across the tube.

Byakuya went over to a laptop that appeared to be hooked up to speakers and hit play on something. A humming went through the air that was steadily increasing in frequency. The flames began to change shape, forming wavelengths that were getting shorter and shorter as the frequency increased.

"Wow." Naruto stated. "That's freaking awesome."

Byakuya turned off the humming noise. "Someone can go wail on the drum set over there if they want."

Naruto turned around and booked it towards the drum set. He pulled his drum sticks from the inside of his sweater.

"You carry them with you?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto stated. "And you don't carry a pick with you?"

Itachi smirked and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled a pick out from behind his bank card. "I have several of them."

Naruto hit a few of the drums.

"WHOA!" Temari cried. "Hit them again!"

Naruto watched the tube and hit a few more drums. The flames bobbed with the sound. Naruto grinned and began to pound out a rhythm. The flames on the Rubens Tube pulsed with the beat, bouncing into the air with each hit.

"Byakuya, can I have my guitar back?" Light asked, mesmerized by the flames.

"Yeah fine. Go get it."

Light whooped and ran from the room.

"New rhythm!" Itachi called out.

Naruto obliged switching to a more bass heavy rhythm. The group was staring at the tube, smirks on their faces.

Light came back down carrying his guitar on his back and an amp and patch cord in his hands. He plugged the amp into the wall and hooked up the guitar.

"Naruto, do a drum roll, I want to see what it looks like." Neji stated.

Naruto did a drum roll. The flames vibrated with the sound.

Light played a few notes on the guitar, causing the flames to bend out of shape. He struck a few chords making the flames jump.

"Ouch." Itachi twitched. "Something's out of tune."

"Huh?" Light looked at him in surprise. "How do you know?"

"I just know." Itachi stated. "That's how long I've been playing guitar."

Light shrugged and held it out for him. "Tune it then!"

Itachi smirked and took the guitar.

"Need a note?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah. E."

Surprisingly, Byakuya punched something into his computer and from it, came an E.

Itachi didn't object to it and played the lowest E string on the guitar and tuned it. He then tuned the B string to the E string, the G string to the E and B strings, the D string to those, the A string to those, and finally tuned the highest E string. All of this took Itachi less than ten seconds. He played a few chords and handed it back to Light.

"Swag, how did you do that?" Light asked.

"Years of practice." Itachi stated.

"Show off." Shikamaru muttered.

Light shredded the guitar trying to get the Rubens Tube to do something impressive. Finally, he figured out that louder, lower notes had more effect on the flames and hit heavy chords as loud as he could. Naruto began pounding a rhythm again. Light grinned and began playing along with Naruto's drum pattern.

Byakuya could only stand back and watch the group play with his physics project with pride.

"This is the reason Science is so freaking awesome." Shikamaru stated.

Byakuya chuckled. "Exactly."

"I've always wanted to make one of these."

"Have fun." Byakuya smirked. "It took me forever."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm patient."

Naruto handed off his drum sticks to Hinata so she could give it a shot. She wasn't as good at the drums as Naruto, but the second she began tapping out a simple, yet difficult rhythm, it was clear that Naruto had been teaching her.

"Everybody scream." Naruto cried suddenly. "I want to see if the tube will respond!"

"OKAY!" Light screamed.

"NOT YET!" Naruto cried. "ONE! TWO! THREE!"

The entire garage screamed at the top of their lungs in the general direction of the tube. The cacophony caused the flames to flicker.

Light began clapping. "Ole, ole ole ole, ole, ole." He sang.

"OLE, OLE OLE OLE, OLE, OLE!" The group joined in, causing the flames to bob with their voices.

They played with the Rubens Tube for the next few minutes, and then Byakuya had to turn off the propane so that there was enough for him to give his presentation at the university later. As soon as that was over and done with, the group sank back into their quiet stupor in the living room.

**A/N: Wow. Wow in one night. A few hours, boom. New chapter. It's only about 3,000 words, but hey. It's an update.**

**Here's what they were singing at the end. I'm sure you guys know it:**

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=V-1V89yGt9A&feature=related**

**And no I don't support the Habs. This is just the first video I found of a group of people singing the song. I was hoping it would be Football (soccer to you Americans) but the Hockey one was the first one I found. Too lazy to look any harder XD.**

**Oh and I love the sound of crowds. Especially way back at the Olympic Games about a year ago in Vancouver...When the entire Olympic stadium sang O Canada...ah...now that's patriotism. As soon as you get a large crowd singing a song, I just love the sound of it. In The Fifth Element, once I get the feeling of a crowd singing in my head, I can only imagine how Neji feels to have the crowds at their concerts singing their songs along with him. It would just be awesome. 'Nuff said.**

**So, drop me a review if you have the chance! Thanks for reading! It's people like you that make me want to smile! Oh and thanks SparkDazzleDuez for convincing me to look at the hits my stories have gotten. Ironically, The Fifth Element has more hits than The Fifth Element: On Tour. So weird...I wonder how that's working out. It has nearly 3000 more hits than TFE: OT. XD That'll change. That'll change.**

**Anyway! I'm off!**

**Oh and if you want a good Rubens Tube video to look up, look up "Still Alive Rubens Tube" on YouTube. I've already closed the browser and I don't feel like opening it up again. Laptop is sooo slow!**

**Ja!**

**~SilverEyeShinobi**


	46. Chapter 46: Tag

**A/N: Finally I get around to actually start writing this chapter...*sigh***

**This chapter is dedicated to: Bookworm73, Dagiis, Red ChopSticks, SparkDazzleDuez, MaliceArchangela chibi-chinita, Waymirec, SakinaTheCursed, AnimeCrazed121, Katarina Wolffe, evil-tea,**

**Sorry about what happened with the last chapter. I know it kind of...messed up so I blame the low review count on that. Anyway! On with the show!**

Chapter 46: Tag

As the sun began to set on Halloween night, the people of Karakura were doing something more than just trick-or-treating. In fact, they weren't even trick-or-treating.

"Are you guys ready?" Light asked, a grin on his face. "You are going to have the most epic night of your lives."

"OH YEAH!" Naruto roared.

"And just so you know..." Light paused dramatically. "If any of you get to be the Menos, brag about it, you got that? Most people don't know anyone who's been the Menos before."

"What's so great about being the Menos?" Shikamaru asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Dark stated with a smirk. "It's just bragging rights nowadays."

"Bragging rights..." Shikamaru muttered.

"Okay! Let's move out, dudes!" Light cried, pointing at the door.

The entire city was pretty much meeting in the stadium The Fifth Element would be playing in the next night. As soon as the game started, everyone would fan outwards and fight.

Upon arrival at their destination, The Fifth Element and company stayed together as a group until they lined up for 'The Big Draw' as Light referred it as. Once The Big Draw commenced, the group lined up and began drawing from a huge opaque tube of essentially toothpicks with colours on them.

Naruto approached first, drawing a toothpick with a green tag on it. He was directed to a general area afterwards. Hinata drew a red tag and was directed in the opposite direction as Naruto. Neji observed that she looked absolutely terrified.

Sasuke drew next, pulling out a green tag and walking to where Naruto went. Naruto high fived him when he arrived. Sakura drew a green as well.

Neji too, drew a green tag which made him sigh. At this rate, Hinata was going to be by herself. Tenten reached in and drew a blue tag. She was directed in an entirely different direction from both Neji and Hinata to an area that was pretty much empty.

Itachi drew next, drawing a red. He walked in the direction Hinata went only to see the look of relief on her face as he approached. Azimora too drew a red.

Temari reached into the tube before Shikamaru got the chance. She drew a red and strolled off towards Hinata who immediately clung to her like glitter. Shikamaru gave a sigh and reached in before fishing out a toothpick. The tag was black. He too was directed to a completely different area from everyone else.

Light and Dark each drew reds and Rukia and Byakuya succeeded in pulling greens. Renji drew a red, Yamato a green and Kakashi a red.

As soon as everyone was in their groups, they were lead into rooms filled with high tech equipment. They strapped on their gear and waited for their doors to open, leading to the outside and beginning the game.

"So what comes first?" Itachi asked the twins as they waited.

"Well first-" They both stopped talking and looked at each other.

"Our mayor..." Dark took the lead, "will appear on the big screen over there and give a lengthy speech before commencing the game."

"Fair enough." Itachi stated.

Sure enough, as if on cue, the big screen turned on showing a person standing at a podium.

_Hello everyone, and welcome to Karakura's 167__th__ annual City Wide Laser Tag competition!_

A few people in the room cheered.

_The rules are the same as last year, but as I'm sure there are plenty of people participating that never have before, allow me to go over them._

_Rule number one: no foul play. This is a game, and all of us should keep it that way: enjoyable for everyone. We don't want anyone getting hurt. And please, be good sports. Even if you 'die' you'll still get the chance to win point wise._

_Rule number two: be cautious. Collisions happen, but it would be better if you kept your eyes open._

_Rule number three: do not leave the city. Stay within the set boundaries._

_Rule number four: do anything you can to not get hit, however covering up your targets is not allowed and can get you disqualified if any of our referees catch you._

_Rule number five: use your common sense. Obey the laws, and if there's anything I haven't said in these rules, such as loopholes which I'm sure some of you can find, understand that those too are illegal._

_Rule number six: have fun._

_You have all night to enjoy yourselves. If you wish to turn in early, report back to your area and hand in your gear. The winning group will be determined on which group is eliminated first: Hollows or Soul Reapers and Quincy's._

_I wish you all good luck, and a safe game. When your equipment turns on, that is the signal for the start of the game._

The TV went off and the doors opened. Screams could be heard from all directions of the city of Karakura as people flooded into the streets to wreak some havoc.

Everybody scattered. That was the best way to describe it.

Tenten ran like hell. Apparently Shikamaru felt the same way, because she saw him completely booking it from the area and probably ducking down somewhere. When he wanted to move, Shikamaru sure as hell could move.

Tenten made it into the middle of the city and ducked into an alleyway. She looked down at the massive laser gun in her hands. One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to be fighting close range with this thing. She would have to get to higher ground. Somehow.

"Hello."

Tenten jumped and stood up. She sighed in relief when she saw it was a boy with a gun much the same as hers.

"You're a Quincy too?" He asked.

Tenten nodded.

"Come with me. Let's find a good place to shoot. My name's Uryu. Uryu Ishida."

"I'm Tenten. Nice to meet you." She followed him out into the street at a dead run.

Dark and Light ducked into an alley behind a garbage can.

"Nice choice of earring today by the way." Dark stated, finally noticing it.

Light laughed. "Thanks. I figured that today I'd wear the skull just because."

Dark chuckled. Light had a whole collection of dangling earrings. His favourite was the wolf fang, but he only wore that on days he deemed as special, for fear he would lose it. Depending on his mood, he would wear some pretty random things. He even had a red heart shaped one that he wore on Valentine's Day. It even had a jewel in it. On Easter, sometimes he wore a bunny, other times he wore an egg. The Valentine's Day one was probably Dark's favourite. He thought it was funny to see his brother wearing something heart shaped and originally intended for girls.

"You have excellent tastes." Dark stated.

Light shot him a grin.

Their technology suddenly blipped to life and the two immediately fell silent.

Itachi jumped out of his stupor as his gun blipped. He reached up to his forehead and adjusted his headband. Apparently Hollows couldn't be killed by a shot to a chest. They had to be hit in the head, so all Hollows were given a forehead band that detected lasers.

Itachi kept his head low, hiding behind a tree. He had to come up with a strategy before he did anything else. He noticed several bushes that lay really close to the ground, but had plenty of space for crawling around under.

Spiders? Meh. Rodents? Also meh. It was a good hiding spot, and he would take it. He military crawled under the protective leaves and moved around until he found an area where he could see out of, and had a surprisingly wide berth of the general area. He could already see several blue lights off in the distance. He took aim and shot. He smiled as they flickered off.

Bulls eye.

Azimora wandered around aimlessly, ducking into alleyways and shooting any blue she saw. It annoyed her that Itachi had disappeared. She had wanted to talk to him above all other things, and she hadn't had the chance to do so until now. It was very hard to get moments alone with someone. Especially if you wanted to have a serious conversation with them. Damn Itachi for disappearing whenever she needed him.

Several hours later, Neji dodged into yet another alleyway and sighed as he sat down. He held the laser gun in his hands, but he still felt sick. The fact was, all he was doing was running around and _shooting_ people.

Neji knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of a real gun. Pretend or not, the whole idea of shooting someone made him feel like a monster. Every time he shot and saw the red lights of a Hollow go out, hearing a roar of fury, he cringed. He hated it.

Neji stood up again with a sigh. If he stayed here, he would be found. Besides, it _was_ just a game. Nobody was getting hurt.

Just as he rounded the corner into the street, somebody crashed right into him, an elbow going straight into his gut. He heard the sound of the wind whooshing from his chest.

"Crap, I'm sorry!" Someone cried, grabbing him and dragging him back into the alleyway.

Neji sat up, rubbing his gut. "Ow..."

"Sorry. I didn't see you there."

He looked up at a very tall boy (seriously, he must've been at least six feet tall) with bright orange hair. A very large boy who looked completely terrifying stood beside him, and on the other side was a girl with black hair.

"How many people have you hit?" The boy asked.

"I don't know." Neji stated. "A few."

The big guy smirked slightly, the girl giggled and the orange haired boy snorted.

"A few?"

"Yeah." Neji stated. "I lost count at five. It's been awhile since I've seen anyone, so."

"My name's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. You should join our team." Ichigo stated. "This here's Chad, and this is Rukia."

Neji's brow furrowed for a second. No wonder she was familiar. It was Dark's sister.

"Hi. I'm Neji." Neji told them.

"Nice shot." Sasuke commented when Naruto nailed a Hollow over Sasuke's shoulder.

"We'd better find a place to lie low though, huh?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. I'm getting tired."

The two began to run, keeping their eyes open for any red lights.

"Here."

Naruto followed Sasuke into an alley. They dove behind a rusty, old garbage bin. He could tell it wasn't being used, and it was filled with holes.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked towards Naruto.

"I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"This garbage bin is empty. And there are holes in it."

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"It would make a perfect stationary tank."

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's reasoning. His eyes widened when it hit him. Naruto meant to get inside it and use the holes to shoot out of if anyone passed. It wouldn't do well for points, but it would keep them alive.

Sasuke lifted the lid and peeked inside. "Get in." He told Naruto.

Naruto glanced around, scanning the area for red. They had the advantage of Hollows having lights on their foreheads, so if they were watching, they would know it.

Naruto slid into the bin and held the lid up for Sasuke to jump in. When they were both in, they let the lid fall down, immersing them in total darkness, minus the blue glow of their lights. The glow was highlighting their faces in the most interesting way.

Naruto chuckled. "You look cool Sasuke."

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke whispered.

"Teme." Naruto whispered back.

"I just hope nobody can see our lights glowing."

"Don't jynx it, man."

Shikamaru dove into a ditch and fired several times towards a group of three Soul Reapers. Their lights went out almost instantly.

"Damn!" One of them cried.

"Good fight. You're solo too." Another one stated.

"Thanks." Shikamaru stood up and began backing away, looking around warily for any blue lights.

"I was sure I shot him too." One of them stated.

The three of them left, their lights still out. All they could do now was score points on anybody whose lights were still on.

Shikamaru scrambled away as fast as he could. He couldn't push his luck.

Tenten had to say, Quincy gear was completely awesome. She and Uryu were just cleaning up out there. He was really good at seeing Hollows off in the distance. He was an amazing shot too. Every few seconds he was shooting and hitting someone.

Tenten was good too, but she wasn't as good at spotting the enemy. She HAD knocked off her fair share of Hollows however. Uryu had found them the highest building in Karakura and had one heck of a crib there. In fact, all of the Quincy's were there. A grand total of ten.

She aimed at another red light off in the distance and shot. The lights went out, making her smile.

Sakura sat down on a hill with a sigh. She had been 'killed' a long time ago. She couldn't believe Sasuke had disappeared on her. He would get it later, that much she was certain.

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura turned around and smiled at Hinata. Her lights were off as well, indicating she was no longer 'living'.

"Hinata! Thank goodness! I was so bored!"

Hinata sat beside her with a sigh. "I lost everyone. Even Temari. She ran away too fast."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hinata."

"I guess Sasuke disappeared for you, huh?"

Sakura nodded.

Azimora ran along the edge of a forest, her legs whipping through the bushes. She was completely ready to dive on a moment's notice. She couldn't believe she had survived as long as she had.

Her foot suddenly hit something soft, yet solid and she tripped, landing right on her face. She rolled over and whipped out her gun, realizing it was a person. Said person was also pointing their gun at him. It was then that she realized who it was.

"Itachi?"

"Oh it's just you." Itachi sighed, rolling back over to watch for Soul Reapers.

"What do you mean, 'it's just me'?" Azimora asked.

Itachi shrugged.

"Anyway, it's good I found you." She stated, sitting down beside him. "Listen..."

Itachi looked at her. Her tone was different, quiet and cautious. He had a feeling that whatever she wanted to say, it was important.

"Can we talk?"

Itachi blinked. Those were the worst three words a man could hear from a girl. Other than 'I hate you' that is. Normally, the three words 'can we talk' usually ended with 'it's over'.

"Sure."

Azimora stood up, walking into a more isolated area of the woods. Itachi followed her, hoping he didn't betray his hiding place.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked when Azimora stopped and leaned against the tree.

"Itachi, please answer me truthfully."

"Okay."

She looked up at him. "Why do you love me?"

Itachi blinked, taken aback by the question. "Why do I... Azimora, do you really need an answer to that?"

She didn't answer, not meeting his gaze.

"We've been together since grade 10. Seriously, if you think I don't love you, you're wrong."

Azimora shook her head. "No, that's not it."

"Then please, tell me, what's wrong?" Itachi reached out for her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She brushed off his hand, making his heart sink.

"I asked, why do you love me?"

Itachi sighed. "All right. I'll answer you, just as long as you answer me this."

Azimora didn't respond.

"Why do you need to know? I love you. Isn't that enough?"

"I'm confused!" She protested. "How could you...All I do is hurt and torment you! So why?"

Itachi sighed, leaning against another tree. He should've known. Azimora hadn't been the same since his iPod got wet after she pushed him in. That had been the inciting incident, and now this, he assumed, was the climax. What happened between them after this depended on what happened during this time. There was one thing Itachi was certain of, and that was he didn't want to lose her. Not again.

"Remember when we first met?" Itachi asked, looking up at the sky. "You sat beside me in 6th grade after entering the class. Not too long afterwards, we started having competitions to see who could get better marks."

Azimora watched him.

"I have to say, I never had more fun with school until then. I spent a lot of time studying just so I could beat you after I realized that you could actually match me. Nobody had ever come close to beating me at tests and stuff until you came into the picture. I can honestly say I got a lot of enjoyment out of that.

"As I'm sure you know, the remaining years of elementary school were the same. High school..." Itachi trailed off. "After that accident, I was afraid I would never get to tell you that I loved you. You brought enjoyment into my life. You made life just that much more difficult for me, and I enjoyed the challenge. Thankfully I survived.

"The remaining time we had before you moved away was quite enjoyable as well. Yeah, you pranked me on occasion, but every time you got me in the most amusing way, I could usually laugh it off. I took your pranks as challenges and started pranking you back.

"After you moved away, my life went back to the same way it was before you came into my life: boring, and unchallenging. So when you came back, I was happy. Especially that day when you hunted me down. That was fun." Itachi chuckled. "I so got you that day."

Azimora couldn't help but crack a smile.

"So that's why I love you, Azimora. You make life fun for me."

"Yeah, but I've hurt you, Itachi!" Azimora protested. "I broke your iPod! I've embarrassed you! I've pushed you down stairs! I've...I've..." She trailed off, fighting back tears.

Itachi pulled her into his chest. "First of all, my iPod works. I picked it up this morning before you woke up. Second of all, yeah you've embarrassed me by putting sparkles in my umbrella, making them all go in my hair when I opened it up, but I totally got you back for that, and you know it. Yes, you've pushed me down stairs, but physical wounds heal. It's all in the past now, Azimora."

Azimora sobbed. "Why don't you hate me?"

Itachi grabbed Azimora's hair, yanked her head back and crushed his lips on hers.

"Shut up." He hissed, kissing her again. "Just stop it."

"Itachi..." She whimpered.

He held her face between his hands, his dark eyes piercing hers.

"Listen to me. I love you. Want me to say it again? I love you. Want me to say it backwards? You love I."

She couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't ask me why I don't hate you. If you keep it up, I will hate you simply because you don't believe me when I tell you that I love you, and I always will."

She stared at him. "Say it again..."

Itachi smiled. "I love you. Want it in ten different languages?"

Azimora giggled.

"Bulgarian: Obicham te. Chinese mandarin: Wo ai ni. Dutch: Ik hou van jou. French: Je t'aime. German: Ich liebe dich. Irish: taim i' ngra leat. Italian: Ti amo. Spanish: Te quiero."

Azimora was laughing. "Your accent is so bad."

"Oh be quiet. I only got to eight." Itachi stated. "Aishiteru."

"Japanese?"

"Hai."

Azimora fought back another wave of giggles.

"I can't think of the last language, and English doesn't count, so want to hear it in Scottish?"

Azimora laughed and nodded.

"Aye love yuu, lassie." He kissed her forehead as she howled with laughter. "No more of this complaining that I should hate you because you torture me. I love you, so I'll put up with your crap, and I'll join in all the time, you know I do. I enjoy our contests. And whenever you get me with a prank that's so obvious, I'm amazed I didn't think of it, you know I'm a good sport."

Azimora nodded.

"Now...one more thing..."

She looked at him.

"Kiss me." he purred, planting his lips on hers.

Azimora moaned and pulled him closer. So all of her worries were for nothing. Now she was certain. No matter what happened, Itachi would always love her. Sure he'd be mad, but what kind of couple didn't scrap from time to time?

She sighed as his hands slid down her waist. He would never cease to amaze her.

Huddled in their bunker, Sasuke and Naruto occasionally drifted off to sleep. The occasional Hollow strolled by, and they would shoot through the holes in the garbage bin and watch their lights go out. Then they would press their eyes against the holes and watch them look around in surprise, wondering who the hell shot them.

Every time this happened, the two boys would look at each other and snigger uncontrollably. Whenever they weren't sleeping, and they were waiting for some poor Hollow to walk by, the two boys killed time by playing Rock Paper Scissors, 007, and occasionally made up their own hand signals. By the time they were done with the hand signals part, they could have whole conversations, _silently_ I might add, for hours on end. The only thing they couldn't do was names, so they just created nicknames for everyone they knew, putting hand signs to it.

_So how is your girlfriend?_ Naruto asked by making a circle with his index finger, flipping his palm upwards, sticking up his pinkie, pointing at Sasuke and then pretending to primp long hair.

Sasuke smirked.

_Why,_ he flipped his palm upwards. _Do you ask?_ Sasuke completed the question by making a squiggle with his index finger, pointing at Naruto, then holding his hand sideways and creating a crude question mark by bending his knuckles.

Naruto wiggled his hand with his thumb and pinkie extended before touching his temple and flicking it in the general direction of Sasuke.

_Just wondering._

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. He had to admit, the sign language they had created was crude at best. It had the same symbols for different things, like how and why were the same, and sometimes it was really hard to distinguish just what the other was getting at. They had been getting pretty good at it now though. It was still very flawed, but with enough hard work, they could get a whole language out of it.

Their technology suddenly beeped and turned off.

"We...didn't get shot did we?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't think so. We both poofed at the same time, so..."

"Check." Naruto stated.

Sasuke stood up, his knees cracking from lack of use as he pushed the lid of the garbage bin upwards. Off in the distance, he could see the sun rising.

"The suns coming up. I think the game's over."

Naruto nodded and stood up. They both climbed from the dumpster and headed back towards home base.

The entire group finally reunited back at home base. Apparently several of them were never hit, and from what Neji could hear, there really was no clear winner. Itachi and Azimora were Hollows, but apparently they hadn't been hit, and he hadn't been hit either. Several of the Hollows had charged the Quincy tower and just slaughtered every single one of them before dawn according to Tenten. Shikamaru refused to tell anyone what was up with him, but he had this stupid grin on his face that told him he had had the time of his life.

"Dark and I were running, and these Soul Reapers just came from nowhere and, like, murdered us." Light laughed. "We managed to shoot most of them, but not before they all shot us."

Dark chuckled.

"But this doesn't make sense." Dark stated. "If you two weren't hit, and there are still Soul Reapers, then why..."

"We threw in the towel." Itachi stated.

"You traitors!" Temari cried.

Itachi and Azimora shrugged, looking unfazed by the accusation.

_Attention Karakura! I am pleased to announce the results of this year's Laser Tag contest!_

The room held their breaths.

_This year, the Soul Reapers took the victory! All ten Quincy's were killed, and the Menos was defeated._

Shikamaru chuckled.

_At the end of the game, approximately 27 Soul Reapers were left standing!_

Neji jumped as his gun activated again, the glowing blue lights lighting up the general area. Sasuke and Naruto grinned at each other. Rukia's lights were up as well.

_Could I get the 27 survivors up here, please?_

Rukia lead Neji, Naruto and Sasuke up onto the stage. Ichigo and Chad met them half way.

Once they were all up in front of the group, the mayor handed each of them a medal for just surviving the entire duration of the contest.

"That's two medals now." Sasuke stated with a grin as the mayor moved on. "One from Rairaku, one from Karakura. Damn I'm good."

Naruto and Neji laughed.

_Could I get a round of applause?_

The room roared. When the cheering was over, the survivors filed off the stage.

_Now the overall winners point wise this year were quite surprising. In third place with a grand total of 10,365 points was..._

There were cheers as someone lit up at that moment. A boy with white hair ran up onto the stage.

"That's Toshiro!" Rukia laughed.

"Wow, really?" Dark asked.

Toshiro collected his prize and returned to his group.

_In second place, with 10,455 points..._

More cheers and several shocked cries shook the area as someone walked up onto the stage, now glowing.

"Ishida? Someone beat Uryu again this year?" Light cried. "Wow! I want to high five that dude."

Uryu took his prize and returned to the floor.

_And this year...utterly dominating with a shocking grand total of 15,995 points..._

There were many whispers.

"Wow...it's a new city record..." Dark chuckled.

The group was stunned when a red headband lit up.

"No way..." Temari stated, shock lacing her tone.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto cried.

Shikamaru was laughing silently to himself as people began cheering very loudly.

Light and Dark shoved him towards the stage and from there, encouraging people slapped him in the back until he stepped up onto the stage.

"How do they calculate the points?" Neji asked.

"I think it's a combo thing." Light stated. "Like, first hit you get five points, and if you don't miss and hit something again afterwards you get ten points, fifteen if you hit three in a row...twenty if you hit four... Yeah you get the pattern right?"

"Shikamaru's a crack shot." Dark sighed. "Enough said."

Shikamaru returned to the group, grinning from ear to ear and holding a trophy.

The band flopped down in the basement, completely exhausted.

"I don't care what any of you say. Sasuke and I were the best team ever." Naruto stated.

"Shikamaru murdered us all." Itachi pointed out. "There's no question."

"I was flying solo too." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

Temari gave him a wry grin. "Okay Mr. Crack Shot. You've bragged enough."

Shikamaru grinned. No. He hadn't bragged enough. He hadn't bragged nearly enough.

"All of you. Bed." Neji barked. "We have a concert to play when the sun sets."

The band grumbled, but caved, falling asleep in mere seconds.

**A/N: DONE! WOO! I was hoping to get this chapter done yesterday (because yesterday was my first Fan Fiction anniversary! I've been on this website for 1 year and 1 day! :D)**

**But today, I got it done. And today is my birthday! I got many birthday wishes from my internet friends who remembered, and I thank all of you! Yeah, I'm 17 years old now. Are you guys shocked? Well I guess not since I've been telling you guys for the last eternity.**

**Anyway! It's now 8:00 and thus, I'm going to go sleep. FOUR DAY EASTER WEEKEND GUYS! HAPPY GOOD FRIDAY AND HAPPY EASTER! And if you're Christian, have a good Holy Friday, and a blessed Resurrection Sunday!**

**See you on the next update!**

**~SilverEyeShinobi**

**P.S. Chocolate X3**


	47. Chapter 47: Karakura

**A/N: I hate YouTube. Them and their stupid copyright infringement laws. Last I checked, it wasn't illegal unless you make money off of the stuff. You can use it all you want, just as long as you don't make money. Now if I get one more copyright hit on my account, my account will be 'terminated'. Lovely. See, this is why I like Fan Fiction so much. You can screw around all you want with other peoples stuff, and nobody hits you for it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: nakimina, SparkDazzleDuez, ScorchtheWolf, AkatsukiMemberShadow, Bookworm73, soundsIntheDarkness, Katarina Wolffe, Red ChopSticks,**

**Glad for the positive feedback! Yeah, Shikamaru dominated, guys! XD**

**I also got some new fan art! The Fifth Element's Girls ^^ It's on my profile if you want to see it (along with other fan arts) Again, I have to say I adore fan art ^^ So if you wanna draw something, go ahead! ^^**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 47: Karakura

Light, Dark, Sora and Rukia stepped down the stairs and into the basement. They were slightly concerned because the band hadn't gotten up since falling asleep that morning, and according to their tickets, the concert was just over an hour away.

"Yo, rocker dudes..." Light pretty much loud talked into the basement. "You're concerts on in like...one hour..."

The band lay silent, sleeping peacefully away.

In the corner, Renji mumbled himself out of sleep and opened his eyes. He looked at his watch upon waking up and nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh sh-" The rest of the word was lost in his scramble to get up. "GUYS! UP AND AT EM! NOW!" Renji cried, walking over to Naruto who lay on the floor and shaking him.

"Huh?" Naruto mumbled to himself, rolling over.

"Your concert starts in an hour! GET UP!" Renji yanked pillows out from beneath Neji and Shikamaru. He had to personally attack Shikamaru with his pillow to actually get him to move.

"What was that?" Itachi rubbed his eyes.

"All of you! Up! Your concert's in an hour!"

"Oh crap, really?" Sasuke rubbed his face.

Neji pulled himself off the mattress and attempted to smooth his hair. "Guess we'd better book it then."

"Damn right." Renji stated. "Now get moving! All of you! Go, go, go!"

The band filed from the basement, still half asleep but beginning to wake up. By the front door, they jammed their feet into their shoes.

"Last one to the bus has to do something embarrassing on stage." Sasuke stated, now in business.

"GO!" Naruto cried, booking it in the general direction of the bus.

The band ran as fast as they could, tracking their way back to the location of their bus with ease, as they had already been to the stadium yesterday. The fact was, they should've been there hours ago. If they had been, they'd be able to avoid the crowds of people wanting to get good seats.

"I knew we should've slept on the bus." Renji muttered as he shoved open the side door and ushered the band through. "Move it guys!"

"We're moving!" Itachi cried.

The band made it to the bus slamming their hands on the hood of the bus to end their game.

"Itachi, you so lost." Sasuke stated.

"I so did not!" Itachi cried.

"GUYS, that's enough." Neji headed into the bus. "It doesn't matter who lost. It didn't matter at all. We just needed to get back quickly."

The band filed into the bus and quickly ran upstairs to change into concert clothes and clean up a bit.

When the band finally collapsed backstage, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Made it..." Itachi sighed, breathing heavily.

"We're not in the clear yet, Itachi." Shikamaru stated, beginning to tune his guitar.

Itachi nodded and began to tune as well. Sasuke sat beside the two guitarists and tuned his bass.

Neji stepped outside to do some warm up exercises of arpeggios and various scales. Naruto just began wailing on stuff.

Neji had some trouble during his warm up and had to clear his throat several times, hoping he wasn't sick. After five minutes, he was fine but the whole idea of his voice suddenly choking on him during the concert was far from dormant in his mind.

"Neji, eat. Quickly." Renji stated, handing him a sandwich.

"You're awesome, Renji." Neji took the sandwich and dug in. He didn't have the slightest clue what was in it, but whatever it was, it was food. When he returned back stage, he saw the rest of the band finishing up their sandwiches as well. Renji had even brought them a water bottle each.

"Renji has got to be the world's greatest agent." Neji said quietly as he joined the rest of the group in a corner.

The band chuckled.

"Yeah. He is." Itachi agreed. "I'm sure looking after our career isn't the easiest thing he can do, yet he does it anyway."

"I got it." Naruto said spontaneously, pulling an orange pin button from his back pocket. "Sasuke, got your sharpie?"

Sasuke handed him the sharpie.

Naruto popped the cap off the sharpie.

"Hold it." Neji stopped him. "Are you going to write something on it?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. 'World's Greatest Agent'." He stated.

"Let me do it." Neji held out his hand.

"Why?" Naruto seemed offended. "I can spell it!"

"Yeah, but I can write fancy. We can all put our initials on it afterwards."

Naruto thought about it for a moment then handed the button and sharpie to Neji. Neji wrote very slowly 'World's Greatest Agent' in fancy writing with the fine tip end. He then wrote the letters 'N.H.' on the edge somewhere before handing it off to Naruto who signed 'N.U.'

"Nice writing, Neji." Naruto commented.

"Thanks."

Sasuke signed it with an 'S.U.' and Itachi signed it with an 'I.U.' Shikamaru of course signed it 'S.N.'

"Nice. Perfect." Neji blew on it so it dried faster before handing it to Naruto. "It was your idea, so you should give it to him."

Naruto's face lit up and he quickly pocketed the button.

"Guys!" Renji called out backstage. "You're up! Play it like you own it!"

"Believe it!" Naruto stated, shooting him a thumbs up.

The band was on stage when they remembered they didn't have their entrance.

"Shoot!" Itachi cried. "We didn't come up with an entrance!" his voice echoed into the crowd.

"Aw great. Good job, Itachi. Now they know!" Sasuke spat.

The crowd laughed.

"If you guys are so worried about making an entrance, you sure are doing a good job at it now." Shikamaru muttered.

"He has a point you know." Naruto chuckled.

"So, how are we going to wrap up the entrance?" Neji asked.

"BOOM!" Naruto cried. "That's it." He began clacking his drumsticks together. "ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"

Seeing just what Naruto was going at, Itachi hit a chord on his guitar and let it ring out as he did a drum roll. The noise rose to a peak before disappearing into nothing. Behind the din of silence, the band counted in whispers to each other before-

_**POP ROCKS!**_

The crowd roared as the band broke into song.

_Listen up now, do you hear that sound?_

_That rapid beat; now we jump like clowns_

_Who gives a damn what everyone thinks,_

_If they say a word we'll raise a stink_

_Why? Because this is our time._

_So get out here and please don't hide_

_So what if none of us can dance,_

_Just jump around like there's ants in your pants!_

Itachi trilled his guitar.

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_Everybody scream and shout,_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_It's madness we'll just blow this house,_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_There's no sense in staying at the side,_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_Put your hands to the sky!_

Shikamaru trilled, grinning from ear to ear. The band began playing the chords of the second verse, but Neji put a hand on his forehead and fought back an anxiety attack. All he could think at that moment was every curse he knew and been taught not to use.

Then finally his epiphany came. Neji got over his sudden confusion and jumped back into the song. The band meanwhile was staring at him in shock.

_But look at us, we're going to stay,_

_Tomorrow we'll sleep the day away,_

_Rock this town to the break of dawn,_

_Tomorrow we'll be moving on!_

Itachi shook his head while he trilled his guitar.

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_Everybody scream and shout,_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_It's madness we'll just blow this house,_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_There's no sense in staying at the side,_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_Put your hands to the sky!_

Shikamaru trilled his guitar before Itachi broke into his solo. He played for a good ten seconds giving a very Itachi-esque total show off solo before handing it to Sasuke who rocked the bass solo. Shikamaru took it and began his own solo that seemed inferior to Itachi's solo, but for him, it was the best solo he'd ever given. He then started to do a duet with Itachi as Sasuke did four on the floor. Naruto then went wild on his drum set and the band made a single WHAM noise as one.

The crowd roared their approval.

"Neji! What happened?" Itachi cried over the crowd.

"I'm sorry!" Neji cried, barely holding back hysterical laughter.

The crowd began to fall silent listening to the band talk.

"What?" Shikamaru asked. "You bailed on us, dude!"

Neji shook his head. "No! I didn't!"

"Then why did you stop singing?" Itachi asked.

Neji chuckled uneasily. "I...forgot the lyrics." He continued laughing to himself.

"NEJI HYUUGA YOU DID NOT!" Naruto roared as the crowd began laughing.

"I did." Neji rubbed his face. "I forgot the lyrics."

"How do you forget the lyrics to your own song?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know!" Neji cried. "I just did, okay? I'm tired, I was up all night playing Laser Tag, and-" His voice was drowned out as the crowd roared.

Itachi grinned and set down his guitar. "Okay, okay, I think we all need to have a chat about what happened during Laser Tag last night."

The crowd roared again.

"Who's going first?" Shikamaru asked.

"I will." Neji volunteered.

The crowd whooped.

"I got the position of a Soul Reaper."

Half of the crowd cheered.

"I was flying solo for the first few hours, but then I crashed into some guy who was six feet tall with orange hair. Knocked the wind right out of me. So I joined his group. Apparently his name was Ichigo Kurosaki, and his two henchmen were Rukia Kuchiki and some guy named Chad."

A few people in the crowd who knew these people cheered. When it died down, Light's unmistakeable roar met their ears.

"YEAH RUKIA!"

The band narrowed their eyes to see Rukia hiding her face while sitting on Dark and Light's shoulders, hoisted high above the crowd. The crowd cheered. When Rukia raised her head, she waved up at the band. The band waved back and she hid her face again before Dark and Light lowered her back to the ground.

"Anyway, from there, our group pretty much dominated. None of us got killed."

The crowd roared again.

"Itachi, I nominate you to go next." Neji shoved him forward.

"Yeah thanks pal." Itachi spat back in his direction before turning to the crowd. "I played a Hollow."

Part of the crowd cheered.

"Yeah it was pretty sweet." Itachi nodded. "I found myself a bunch of bushes to crawl under and I basically chilled out under there. I think I fell asleep a couple of times. Yeah, in the end I just threw in the towel."

Many boos came from the crowd.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Itachi stated, raising his hands. "I just didn't want to play anymore." Okay, so the truth was he just wanted to hang with Azimora for the rest of the night, but they didn't need to know that. "Sasuke, you go next."

Sasuke stepped forward only to have Naruto charge up right behind him.

"Sasuke and I teamed up!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah. We ran around together and he spotted an empty, rusty garbage bin in an alleyway and we both jumped inside it. Nobody could see us in there, but we could see out of it and shoot them at the same time, so yeah..."

Naruto grinned. "Nobody found us!" He cried triumphantly. "Sasuke and I kicked butt!"

The crowd cheered.

"Yeah, neither of us died." Sasuke added.

"Sorry to interrupt the TRASH talking..." Neji trailed off, waiting for someone to get the pun.

"HAH!" Light's cry rang out. "GOOD ONE!"

"YEAH!" Neji shot him a thumbs up.

"SWAG MAN!" Light roared back, shooting a thumbs up in return.

"I don't get it." Itachi stated.

"Trash talking?" Neji raised his eyebrow. "They hid in a trash bin?"

"Oh...ha ha ha..." Itachi said dully. "Yeah that wasn't a very good one."

"Whatever."

"Shikamaru, you're up next!" Naruto proclaimed.

Shikamaru stepped forward. Then he grinned. "I...Was the Menos!" He cried, putting his fist in the air.

"WHAT?" The band cried as the crowd suddenly went silent in shock before bursting into cheers.

"Not only that, but I was the one who got the high score. 15 K, baby YEAH!" He roared.

The crowd screamed.

Neji stepped forward again. "Okay, so now you guys have an option: You can have another song, or we can jump right into our comedy act. Who wants another song?"

The crowd cheered.

"Who wants to laugh?"

The crowd cheered again.

"I couldn't tell the difference. Who wants to laugh?"

The crowd roared.

"Who wants a song?"

The crowd cheered.

"Okay, we're making them laugh." Itachi stated, putting his guitar aside.

The band stood in the middle of the stage while Neji continued to stand near the crowd.

Itachi broke away from the band and took Neji's spotlight. "Hey, I was on the Improv team back at the school, so I should get to lead this one."

Neji raised his hands in surrender and stepped down.

Itachi turned to the crowd. "All right. So back when we were all in High School, our school had an Improv team. Improv is short for Improvise, which basically means, make it up from nothing. They had no script, they just pulled it from the top of their heads on the spot. They had little to no preparation. We're going to stick to those rules up here and play some of those Improv games for you.

"First up, is Freeze Frame. Can I get two people on stage?"

Naruto and Sasuke leapt up onto the stage. Naruto almost fell onto his face in his haste to go forward.

"Okay, so here is the question:" Itachi looked back to the crowd. "What are they doing?"

The crowd began roaring suggestions all at once. Itachi tried to hear as much of it as he could.

"Okay, I thought I heard 'trying to fix a printer', and that just sounds too awesome to pass up." Itachi stepped back. "Okay, so they will be trying to fix a printer in five, four,"

"THREE! TWO! ONE!" The crowd roared.

"WORK YOU STUPID PRINTER!" Naruto roared at an invisible printer.

Sasuke gave a violent shudder and made a choking noise. The crowd laughed, realizing that Sasuke was the printer.

"Well no wonder you don't work. You're not even set up right." Naruto began adjusting the way Sasuke's arms were positioned. "Okay, now PRINT!" He pulled on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke choked again.

"FREEZE!" Neji stepped forward and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and just as Naruto rejoined Itachi and Shikamaru, Neji yanked violently on Sasuke's arm, making him yelp.

"Dude!" Sasuke cried. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching you how to get away from fan girls." Neji stated.

The crowd roared with laughter.

"So...how is you holding onto my arm supposed to help me?" Sasuke asked.

"You know how fan girls usually grab your arms and start violently pulling on them?"

"Of course."

"So what are you going to do now?" Neji questioned.

Sasuke tilted his head, thinking about it.

"FREEZE!"

Itachi and Shikamaru looked at each other.

"Double freeze." They laughed before heading up onto the stage.

Shikamaru took Neji's position and Itachi took Sasuke's position before they broke the tableaux.

"YAHHHH!" Itachi roared, instigating a kung fu fight instantly. The two began jumping around, making cat noises and throwing random punches until someone called "FREEZE!"

Sasuke took Shikamaru's position. He turned towards the crowd and whipped out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

"It is time." He said in a creepy voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute..." Itachi backed away slowly. "T-Time for what? What are you talking about?"

Sasuke pumped a shotgun in mid air.

"H-Hey, don't take any wooden nickels now...just..."

"Oh come on, man!" Sasuke cried, putting the sunglasses on top of his head. "Play along will you? Today, we're getting rid of those damn rats!"

"R-Rats?"

"Aw come on. We've had that rat infestation for three weeks now! It's time to take action!"

"O-Oh...right..." Itachi reached into his back pocket and prentended to pull some kind of aerosol can from it.

"FREEZE!"

Naruto tapped out Itachi and took a pose, holding his fingers like a gun.

"Put your hands in the air!" Naruto roared.

Sasuke put his hands up, still holding the invisible shot gun.

"Drop the gun and put your hands in the air..." Naruto stated.

"FREEZE!" Neji jumped up on stage and took Naruto's position. "All right, hold still buddy..."

"Um...what are you doing?"

"I'm going to shoot that apple right off your head." Neji stated, pretending the cock a gun back.

"Dude, no..." Sasuke looked terrified. "Have you done this before?"

Neji grinned. "It's my first time."

The crowd laughed.

"Freeze." Shikamaru stepped forward and took Sasuke's place. He pretended to whip another gun out just as-

"FREEZE!"

The band looked towards Renji who was stepping out onto the stage. The crowd roared.

"Sorry, I just can't let the violence go any further." He tapped out Neji and looked towards Shikamaru. He grinned broadly. "Hey cool! A pineapple!"

The crowd broke into hysterics.

Shikamaru assumed a vertical position, still smirking as Renji walked over and began pulling on his ponytail.

"OW!" Shikamaru yelped. "Hey! Cut it out!"

"Oh my gosh, the pineapple talks." Renji said with awe. "I'm taking you home to show my wife." He picked Shikamaru up while the crowd howled with laughter.

"HEY HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Shikamaru cried as Renji walked off stage with him.

"AND SCENE!" Itachi laughed, making slicing motions with his hands.

Shikamaru came back onstage, grinning and shaking his head.

"That's Renji for you." Sasuke laughed.

"OI! RENJI! GET OUT HERE!" Naruto roared. He winked at the band as Renji walked out. The band grabbed Renji and dragged him out as close to the crowd as he could go without tumbling off the side.

"Hey all of you! For those of you who don't know, this is Renji!" Itachi called out. "He's our agent!"

The crowd roared.

Renji merely grinned and waved at the crowd.

"You wouldn't believe it, but today, we were almost late for this concert." Neji stated.

"Yeah, if Renji hadn't gotten us up, we would've never showed up!" Naruto cried.

"We were content to sleep for the next eternity." Shikamaru stated.

"Not to mention we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Renji." Neji added.

"SO GIVE SOME CHEERS FOR RENJI!" Naruto roared.

The crowd screamed, arms going up in a wave. Renji grinned from ear to ear, touched by the bands effort to make him known.

"It can't be easy dealing with our insanity though, huh?" Itachi asked Renji.

Renji laughed. "No, it most certainly is not."

Naruto pulled out the button and pinned it on his collar.

"What..." Renji looked down at it.

"It's not much, but accept the button as a token of our appreciation for all you've done." Neji told him.

"It was Naruto's idea." Sasuke stated.

Renji looked at the button a little more closely. Then he laughed. "Wow guys... This is so lame, but I appreciate it. Thank you."

"GIVE ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR RENJI!" Neji roared.

The crowd shrieked their applause, once again their arms shooting straight up into the air. They even jumped up and started chanting Renji's name.

The band joined into the chant, doing fist pumps with the crowd.

To say Renji was touched would be an understatement. He'd had the crowd cheer for him on more than one occasion, but now the band, his band, had given him this lame button that they probably had made in about thirty seconds. Yeah it was lame, but at the same time, it was a nice thing for them to do. Now with all this, it seemed as if they really appreciated what he was doing for them.

"All right guys. Get playing your next song." Renji told them, giving the crowd one last wave before walking back off stage. As soon as the band began playing their next song, Renji took another look at the lame orange button.

'World's Greatest Agent' was written in pretty letters. Judging by the way it looked, it had been done in Sharpie, but the care it probably had taken to make the letters look that nice... Only Neji could've done that. Neji armed with Sharpie markers.

Then he noticed that they had each put their initials around the logo. 'N.H.' Neji Hyuuga. 'N.U.' Naruto Uzumaki. 'S.U." Sasuke Uchiha. 'I.U." Itachi Uchiha. 'S.N.' Shikamaru Nara. He was almost certain they meant it. The idea brought tears of joy to his eyes. He wiped them away quickly and grinned out towards his band. They really were amazing musicians. And to think they were only making music because they _wanted_ to make music. They weren't in it for the popularity, no that was just a bonus; they were in it because they loved music and they wanted to play music.

_Twisted Reality!_ Neji sang into the dead silence.

The crowd roared as the band high fived each other. Itachi set his guitar down and stepped forward again.

"Our next Improv game is one of my personal favourites. It's called 'Hollywood Directors'."

The crowd 'Ooohed' as if it already sounded interesting.

"DIBBS ON DIRECTOR!" Neji roared.

"Fine, Neji you can be the director."

Neji whooped.

"Okay, so back in High School," Itachi clapped his hands. "This game was played with four people. One person was the director, and the other three were actors. So unless there's someone who wants to opt out, we'll play with five people."

The band was silent for a moment.

"Fair enough." Itachi looked back at the crowd. "So now I want to know, what type of movie are they making?"

The crowd began roaring their suggestions. Itachi turned his ear towards the crowd. Neji watched as Dark and Light hoisted Sora onto their shoulders. She cupped her hands to her mouth and roared right over the crowd:

"FANTASY CHICK FLICK!"

"That was a good one, Itachi." Shikamaru stated. "Fantasy chick flick?"

The crowd roared, but none more so than Sora. She had an insane set of pipes, that was for sure.

"Okay, so I'm going to leave, and you guys count down from five, all right? GO!"

The crowd began counting backwards from five as Naruto and Sasuke took up the stage, and Itachi, Neji and Shikamaru ran backstage. When the crowd got to zero, Sasuke and Naruto began their monologue.

"Let's go, Sasuke! The princess is waiting for us in the tower!" Naruto cried, holding up an invisible sword.

"B-But brother...w-w-w-what about the..." Sasuke squeaked the last word, playing his terrified part well.

"What was that? Speak up! I didn't hear you."

"W-W-What about the...D-D...gn..."

"What?"

"THE DRAGON!" Sasuke roared, flinching and covering his mouth.

"We'll cut its head off!"

"ROOOOOAAAR!" Itachi came out on stage, acting like a monster. The crowd watched with bated breath as Sasuke was struck by said Dragon and Naruto killed it.

"Go on without me, brother!" Sasuke cried. "I think I'm..." He let his head fall onto the ground and Naruto looked down at him.

"He was a good brother... An adopted brother, but still my brother..."

The crowd laughed.

"Oooh my hero!"

The crowd howled with laughter as Shikamaru came out, his ponytail no longer in existence. He was even wearing a bright pink dress. Naruto didn't know where he had gotten it, but wherever he had gotten it didn't matter, because the crowd was killing themselves laughing.

Naruto walked over to the 'princess' and took her hand.

"Hello, fair maiden!" Naruto stated, nearly making Shikamaru laugh. "Come, we shall go to my castle!" He picked him up bridal style and began walking away.

"CUT! CUUUUUUT!" Neji walked out onto the stage, waving his arms around. Naruto put Shikamaru down as Sasuke and Itachi stood up again.

"So, how did we do?" Sasuke asked.

Neji pinched his nose. "Zat waz...'ow do ze kidz zay it...O...K..." He said the two letters slowly, holding his odd accent that made the crowd laugh hysterically. "'owevah..." Neji looked at the cast. "I vant to zee zis zene again, only zis time...vith foreign accentz!"

"Oh!" Naruto nodded.

"Yes, yes that will work!" Shikamaru agreed.

"Zo, do your ztuff!" Neji waved his arms again and walked backstage again. Shikamaru and Itachi headed backstage in the other direction.

"Saaaskeee!" Naruto said, waving his arms. "Da lady be waiting fer us in da towah!" Naruto pointed upwards.

"But bruzzur, vat habout ze..." His eyes widened. "Dragohn?"

"We will chop off 'is 'ead!" Naruto stated, making a chopping motion.

"GRRAAAAHHH!" Itachi walked onto the stage. "Ai am theh Lochness Munstar!" Itachi cried. "Aim gunna kill yeh, Laddies!"

The crowd was howling with laughter.

The battle began.

"ACH! I 'ave been...Forrgive meh, bruzzur..." Sasuke fell to the ground as Naruto killed the dragon.

"My poor bro..." Naruto shook his head.

"Mah heroooo!" Shikamaru ran out in his pink dress, the crowd howling with laughter.

"CUUUUUUUT!"

The crowd went silent as Neji walked out onto the stage. He heard a chuckle from the crowd as he pushed a janitors broom in front of him.

"You zee zis?" He called out, stepping to center stage before throwing the broom on the floor. "I am cleaning up, ze garrbage!" He put his hands on his hips as the crowd howled with laughter. The band had to fight laughter as well.

"Was it really that bad?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji pinched his nose. "You 'ave no idea." He looked at them again. "Ai feelt as if you vere mocking me!"

The crowd laughed.

"Ze accents were guud! 'owevah, it needs mohre... 'ow do ze kidz zay it...FWAH!" He waved his hands spontaneously, making the crowd howl with laughter. "Ai vant to zee zis zeene again, only zis time, with Shakespearean accents!"

There were many chuckles from the crowd.

"GO!" Neji called, pulling the broom off stage with him.

"Avast, Saske!" Naruto cried. "That fair maiden in yonder window..." The crowd was howling with laughter. "We shalt go rescue her, from that terrible fate!"

"Forsooth, my kind brother, yet thou mustn't overlook a creature so foul...a creature so vile...a dragon over yonder, what shalt we do?"

"Aye, my brother, we shalt take up our rapiers, and in one blow to the neck, slice off yonder dragons head."

"GRROOOOAAAARRR! Thou hast trespassed on mine quarry. Prepare for thy demise!" Itachi roared.

The battle went on and Sasuke took yet another hit.

"Ah! Brother! They've made worms meat out of me! Oh slave! Fly, fly dear brother! Oh treachery!"

Naruto looked at Itachi. "Thou hast slain my flesh and blood! Thou shalt not get away!"

Naruto attacked Itachi and sent him to the ground.

"Allay! Allay!" Shikamaru ran onto the stage, making up a random word. "Thou hast freed me!"

"My beloved maiden! Finally, fate hast brought us together! Let us go to my castle!"

"CUUUUT! CUUUUUUUUUUT!" Neji burst though the back curtain holding a chair. He slammed it on the ground in the middle of the stage and stood up on it. "Zat vas so terrible I am going to jump."

The crowd howled with laughter.

Neji stepped off the chair. "Now, I did like ze Shakespearean accents! 'owever, eet eez still missing zumzing..." He scratched his chin. "Eet lacks MUSAK!" He cried. "I vant to zee zis zeene again, with the Shakespearean accents, but zis time include zong and beautiful ballet! I vant to feel your passion!" Neji got onto his knees. "DANCE EET BEAUTIFULLY! ZING IT BEAUTIFULLY!" He roared and stood up again. "Do your tiny brainz understahnd?"

The group nodded.

"Good. GO!" Neji brought the chair backstage again.

"AVAST, Sasuke..." Naruto began a dramatic dance. "That fair maiden over yonder window..." He sang. "From a terrible fate, we shalt rescue her!" He pointed his sword to the sky.

"Forsooth, my kind brother," Sasuke danced around him in his song. "Thou mustn't overlook...that vile dragon..." He posed.

"Aye, my brother, let us take up our rapiers and slice that vile creatures head off!" Naruto sang and twirled a bit, making the crowd howl with laughter.

"RAAAAAAAWWWRRRRR!" Itachi made a couple random leaps and then twirled a bit before posing. The crowd laughed even harder. "Thou hast trespassed on mine quarry! Prepare for thy..." Itachi twirled again. "Demise..." He whispered.

The crowd laughed.

The battle began. The three fighters extended the battle with unnecessary twirls and leaps before Sasuke went down. Sasuke too took the liberty to extend his death scene by twirling and rolling to the ground.

"Brother! They hast made worms meat out of me!" Sasuke sang. "Fly, fly dear brother! Oh treachery! Oh slave!" He finally hit the ground.

Naruto spun towards Itachi. "Thou hast slain my flesh and blood! Prepare for thy demise!"

Their battle took longer to finish as well, though it was shorter than the last one. Itachi finally went down and Shikamaru ran out, twirling fancifully, the pink dress fanning out around him, making the crowd laugh harder than they had that night.

"Allay, allay!" He sang in a very strained, very bad high voice. "Thou hast freed me!"

"Come, fair maiden! Away with us to my castle!"

"CUUUUUUUUT!"

The band froze, Sasuke and Itachi getting up again as Neji walked out. He was pinching his nose.

"Mr...Director?" Naruto asked warily as Neji didn't respond, still pinching his nose.

He let out a sob. "Zat was beautiful!" Neji cried. "You brought tears to my eyes!"

The actors looked at each other, pretending to be thrilled.

"I zwear I doubted you...but you pulled through for me!" Neji cried. "Excellent! I shall take you out for ice cream to zelebrate!"

The band whooped and followed Neji backstage.

"SCENE!" Itachi roared.

The crowd screamed their approval. Shikamaru pulled off the pink dress and returned to the stage.

"Where did you get that dress, Shikamaru?" Naruto cried.

Shikamaru was tying his hair back. "Renji brought it the second he found out we were doing a fantasy thing. He came running back from the bus and gave it to me just in time for my entrance."

The crowd roared.

"RENJI!" Naruto roared. "Where did you get the dress?"

Renji poked his head out. "It was on the bus." He said simply.

The band took their places behind their instruments again. Neji offered to let Itachi play his song again, and he just shrugged. However, because they were still hooked up to the microphones, the crowd heard and broke into cheers.

Itachi merely laughed and agreed. The crowd cheered louder. Somehow, he was just as popular as Neji was. The idea was awesome.

* * *

Back at the Kuchiki's house, Azimora was grinning. She was thrilled that Shikamaru had actually used the pink dress.

She sighed and closed her eyes as Itachi started singing. He had such an awesome voice. Dark and strong. Just the way she liked it.

_Take me away from this Dark Abyss,_

_Cause I can't deny that there's something amiss,_

_Without your light, I can't find my way out,_

_And my whole world fills with doubt_

_Take me away from this moonless night,_

_Cause deep inside there's no will to fight,_

_The stars in your eyes, have faded away,_

_And now I can't find my way _

* * *

The crowd roared as Itachi finished his song. The band put down their instruments and lined up again.

Itachi took the microphone. "Okay guys we've got time for one more game. Then we'll play another song and we're all going home happy, right?"

The crowd roared.

"The last game we're going to play is Party Quirks."

Naruto whooped. "I LOVE this game!"

"Who's going to be the person throwing the party?" Itachi asked the group.

"You!" Sasuke stated, pointing at Itachi.

"Okay, fine. Neji take over." Itachi handed the microphone off to Neji.

Neji took the microphone and stepped forward. "Okay, so Itachi's going to leave and we're going to decide on what our quirks are. They have to be something interesting and unique, yet slightly obvious. Such as...say one of us is obsessed with popcorn."

The crowd laughed.

"However, Itachi's not supposed to hear the quirks. So..."

Renji came running on stage. "I have a few ideas. I came up with them when you said you wanted random quirks earlier."

"Yet another reason why you're totally awesome, Renji." Neji laughed.

Renji rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Okay, so first of all, Shikamaru's quirk..." Neji reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. He showed it to Shikamaru who laughed. Neji then turned it towards the camera so the crowd could see it on the giant screen.

'Addicted to sugar'.

The crowd laughed.

"Sasuke's quirk." Neji pulled another piece of paper out. He showed it to Sasuke who scoffed and shook his head. Neji showed it to the camera.

'Thinks he's a mermaid'.

The crowd howled with laughter.

"Naruto's quirk." Neji drew another. He held it out to Naruto who grinned. Neji showed it to the camera.

'Constantly tired'.

"And now, my quirk." Neji drew the final piece of paper. He laughed and held it out to the camera.

'Slowly turning into a cat'.

"Okay so now we have our quirks! Let's call Itachi back!"

"ITACHI!" The band roared. The crowd joined in as well.

Itachi jogged back on stage after a few seconds. "I heard you, I heard you." He took the microphone back from Neji. "So, what kind of party are we at?"

The crowd screamed suggestions.

"You know what?" Itachi stopped the crowds yelling. "It's Halloween. So let's have a Halloween party!"

The crowd roared.

"This scene will begin in five! Four!"

"THREE! TWO! ONE!" The crowd finished as Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto left the stage.

"Wow...My first Halloween party!" Itachi stated, rubbing his hands together. "I wonder if anyone will show up..."

_Thud thud thud._

"Oooh, someone's here!" Itachi skipped over to the door. He pretended to open a door and Naruto walked in.

"Hello!" Itachi greeted.

"Hi...ugh..." Naruto took a few steps and fell onto the ground and instantly began snoring.

"Oh...kay." Itachi looked at Naruto who was now getting up.

"Sorry about that...Do you have some coffee? I really need coffee..." Naruto trailed off.

"Yes, there's coffee over there." Itachi pointed.

_Thud thud thud._

"YAY! Another guest!" Itachi gave a pathetic little bunny hop and opened the door again.

Neji walked in. "Wow, this party looks great." He stated.

"Really? Thanks! You only just got here!" Itachi grinned.

"Do you have some..." Neji swallowed. "Meow?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Itachi frowned.

"Do you have milk?" Neji asked.

"Yes, in the kitchen. Help yourself."

"Than...eow." Neji walked away from Itachi and started licking his hand. The crowd laughed.

_Thud thud thud._

Itachi opened the door again. Sasuke walked in.

"Helloooooo," He sang. "I need a swimming pool..." Sasuke stated, practically gliding away from Itachi in a graceful manner.

"Um...okay?" Itachi stared awkwardly after his brother. The crowd was howling with laughter.

_Thud thud thud._

Itachi opened the door and Shikamaru burst onto the stage.

"Whereisitwhereisitwhereisit..." He said really fast.

"Um..what?" Itachi frowned.

"AH!" Shikamaru walked over to Itachi. "This is a Halloween party right?" Shikamaru was talking really fast and was jittering around in a hyperactive manner.

"Um yes... You're hyper..."

"I know. You have to have chocolate, right? Rightrightrightright?"

"Um...the chocolate's over there..." Itachi pointed.

Neji slinked back towards Itachi as Shikamaru walked away. He rubbed against him in the most catlike way, making the crowd burst out laughing.

"Um...hi..." Itachi said awkwardly. "Do you like being close to people."

"Got any fish?" Neji asked, his knees bent slightly, and beginning to shrink himself.

Over in the corner, Sasuke sat on a stood and burst into song, pretending to primp long hair. The crowd laughed even harder if it was possible.

Naruto passed out again.

"He's always sleeping." Itachi stated, pointing at Naruto.

"Close enough." Naruto stated and stood up and walking away to observe from afar.

Shikamaru began pretending to eat something, his arms shaking violently.

"You have the chronic shakes?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, Mr. Party guy..." Shikamaru turned around quickly. "Do you have more candy?"

"Yeah, right there."

"Great thanks!" Shikamaru jolted off towards it.

"Now why don't you have a pool?" Sasuke called out. "Every party should have a pool!"

"Sorry about that. Are you a swimmer?" Itachi asked.

"Swimming is my life!" Sasuke sang, primping invisible hair again. The crowd laughed.

Neji crawled over to Itachi now on all fours and began rubbing against Itachi, making an audible purring noise with his throat. The crowd howled with laughter.

"You're a cat?" Itachi asked.

"Not quite!" Naruto cried.

"Oh, you turned into a cat!"

Neji pouted and stood up, walking off stage.

"CANDY!" Shikamaru roared, and began making eating motions again.

"Yeah...you're addicted to candy..."

"Not exactly..." Neji stated.

Sasuke began singing again, flipping his legs like a pair of fins. The crowd couldn't stop laughing.

"You're a singer?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I love singing!" Sasuke flipped invisible hair again.

Shikamaru continued eating stuff.

"Oh, you're addicted to sugar!" Itachi cried.

The crowd roared as Shikamaru nodded and stepped offstage. Itachi then turned to Sasuke who continued singing and pretending to brush long hair.

"You're a crazy lady." Itachi stated.

"Who are you calling crazy?" Sasuke huffed. "Jeeze, you don't have a pool then you're calling me crazy."

"Give him a really good hint, Sasuke!" Neji encouraged.

Sasuke gave that a bit of thought.

"Okay, why don't you tell me your name?" Itachi asked.

"Ah, my name's Ariel. What's yours?" Sasuke said with a smile.

The crowd shrieked with laughter. Sasuke tried not to twitch. Acting like he thought he was a mermaid was highly embarrassing. He could see Sakura watching him and gasping with uncontrollable laughter.

Sasuke decided to push his luck and sang the song straight out of _The Little Mermaid_. The crowd laughed harder than it ever had that night.

"Oh you're a mermaid!" Itachi laughed.

The crowd cheered and Sasuke stood up.

"Okay, so what were your quirks?" Itachi asked. "Neji was turning into a cat, and Shikamaru was addicted to sugar, and Sasuke was a mermaid."

"Actually, the quirk was that I thought I was a mermaid." Sasuke corrected.

"Mine was constantly tired!" Naruto cried.

Neji stepped forward. "Let's have a round of applause for Sasuke, because I'm sure that was embarrassing for him!"

The crowd shrieked with their cheers. Sasuke rubbed his face, hiding his blush from prying eyes. He nearly failed, so he walked off the stage to shake it off. When he returned onto the stage, he had replaced his emotionless mask.

* * *

_You're always gonna be the last one there,_

_Even when I tell you that I never really cared,_

_You took my hand and you showed me the way,_

_So please don't leave me Just Stay..._

The crowd roared for the last time that night.

"You guys were great! TAKE CARE!" Neji called out, walking off the stage.

"WHAT HE SAID!" Itachi roared, making the crowd cheer in response.

The band spent the next hour signing autographs. As soon as they were done, they returned to the Kuchiki household where everyone welcomed their return with cheers.

Sakura instantly hugged Sasuke.

"You were so funny!" She giggled.

Sasuke patted her on the head. "Thanks."

Rukia watched the exchange between the band and the girls that had been with the band since the get go. She hadn't been sure before, but she was now. The Fifth Element had girlfriends. Every last one of them did. The idea left a bad taste in her mouth, though she tried not to be too hurt by it. As much as she wished she could be a part of The Fifth Element's inner circle, she knew deep in her heart it wasn't possible. They didn't know her. For all she knew, those girls had been with them for ages.

And what was all this about them saying 'when they were in High School'? Did that mean they already graduated? How old were they anyway? If they weren't in High School anymore, they had to be in their twenties. So they were way too old for her. She was only sixteen. Yup. Definitely too young. The thoughts didn't make her depressed, just disappointed. She would never have her infatuation answered. So bummer.

"I am cleaning up the garbage!" Tenten cried, pretending to push a broom in front of her.

Neji laughed. "You zee zis? I am cleaning up ze garbage!" He recited.

The room howled with laughter.

"That's so swag, dude!" Light howled, patting Neji on the shoulder. "Where did you come up with that?"

Neji shrugged. "I don't know. I just saw the broom backstage and it came to me."

"Was it the same way with the chair?" Sora asked.

Neji nodded. "I decided to do something with another object, I saw the chair and I tried to think of a pun. I could only think 'I am going to sit here and slid my throat.' But I decided that was so overkill it wasn't really funny. So I decided that jumping off a chair would be just as effective only more hilarious."

"You were right." Dark chuckled.

"Oh, and good call on the Shakespearean language thing, Neji." Temari laughed.

The group laughed.

"FORSOOTH!" Sasuke cried.

They laughed again.

Their after party lasted until about twelve o'clock and Mrs. Kuchiki broke it up, sending everyone to bed.

"You know guys..." Itachi piped up downstairs. "I would feel bad if we just left tomorrow. I mean, these guys housed us for the last five days. The least we could do was give them something in return."

"Hm." Neji murmured. "But what could we give?"

"We could write a thank you letter." Shikamaru suggested.

The group bobbed their heads.

"Individual thank you letters?" Neji asked. "Like, we all write one for them each and stick them in their own individual envelopes?"

"I'd say we do that." Naruto stated.

And so, against Mrs. Kuchiki's will, the five members of The Fifth Element got up and began writing five different letters.

* * *

When the band left the next morning with many cheery waves, Light and Dark went into the basement on their parents orders to tidy the basement up. They discovered the letters and immediately handed them to the family members written on the envelopes. When they opened the envelopes, they found five pieces of paper, one from each band member.

* * *

"Swag!" Light cried upon reading Itachi's letter. Itachi had taped one of his guitar picks to the paper.

_To my new and totally swag friend Light,_

_I have to say, it was a lot of fun hanging around you. I never thought I'd find another person who played guitar and was as crazy as I was. Keep practicing and who knows, maybe you'll get yourself a rock band as well. Ooh, convince Dark to play bass. Then you'll be just like me and my bro Sasuke!_

_Keep playing guitar. I taped one of my picks to your letter. Do what you want with it. Burn it, throw it, shred it, heck turn it into an earring (Yeah I noticed the way you changed earrings every day) or use it for what it was originally intended for: to rock out._

_If you want to get in contact with me, con your brother into giving me my e-mail. He has it. See you around._

_Itachi Uchiha._

"He gave you a guitar pick?" Dark asked.

Light nodded. "Yeah, swag huh?"

Dark chuckled. "Very swaggish."

"No, it's _swag_ bro, _SWAG!_"

Dark shook his head with a smirk on his face. He flipped open his last letter to read it.

_YO DARK!_

_I had a great time! Your brothers a nutcase, but hey! So am I! Maybe sometime in the future you can meet up with us and we can hang out. Yeah that includes your sister and brothers! I don't think I've seen Shikamaru that thrilled since he was talking to a robot back at a museum in some Fuji place. I think that's what it was called. Not to mention I had fun playing with fire! LITERALLY!_

_So yeah! Think about hanging out again sometime in the future! I'm sure we can arrange something. So I'll see you around!_

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_P.S. Care to reconsider not liking us?_

Dark laughed at that last line. Yeah, he was seriously reconsidering. He didn't want to hear _Just Stay_ ever again, but all of their other songs were awesome. Rukia, not to mention the radio, just overplayed that one song.

* * *

Mr. And Mrs. Kuchiki read over each of the five letters with smiles on their faces.

"They're good natured boys." Mrs. Kuchiki stated. "Not at all what I had originally expected."

"You doubted them?" Mr. Kuchiki asked with a smirk.

Mrs. Kuchiki picked up another letter.

_Mr and Mrs. Kuchiki,_

_Thanks for letting us stay over at your place. I really appreciate it, and so does everyone else. I'm sure it was pretty tough cooking for us as well as your family, but hey, didn't I say I would lend a hand? I'm not that bad of a cook you know. I've only started a fire once._

Mrs. Kuchiki laughed.

_Sorry about how crazy our group can be on the best of days. It's in our nature to have fun. You might call us immature, but I think even if we weren't in a band, we'd still find a way to enjoy life. Besides, we can go from crazy to mature whenever we feel like it. We just have no need to!_

_Anyway, again, thanks for having us over. It was great to get to know you and the rest of your family. We did have a heck of a lot of fun, and I'm sure we'll remember this until the day we grow so old, our fingers are stricken with arthritis making us unable to play our guitars anymore._

_Maybe we'll all meet again in the long run! Until then, see ya!_

_Neji Hyuuga._

* * *

Byakuya opened up the final letter. Most of them had mentioned how much fun they had with the Rubens Tube he built for school. It was the last one written in an untidy chicken scratch scrawl that made him smirk.

_Byakuya,_

_It was nice getting to know you. Glad there's someone else I know about who's as psyched about science as I am. We should swap e-mails. Mines at the bottom if you're interested. Sometimes two geniuses have to chat for awhile because the general population just doesn't get what they're talking about._

Byakuya raised his eyebrows at the sight of the next paragraph. As he read it, he knew that Shikamaru had put some thought into the ideas written down. He was discussing the possibility of time travel and teleportation. Byakuya was fascinated with both ideas and Shikamaru's insight really got his mind going.

_So yeah. Let's chat sometime. See ya._

_Shikamaru Nara._

* * *

Rukia carefully tacked each letter up on her wall with thumbtacks. She was stunned by the letters. Each of them had written them for her, and her alone. Neji's was addressed 'to an awesome fan', Shikamaru's 'to one great fan' and so on. There was only one that was actually addressed 'To Rukia' and that was Sasuke's.

_To Rukia,_

_I have to say I am very impressed that you kept a level head throughout the duration of our stay. Not only am I impressed, but I'm grateful as well. Fans can get pretty crazy sometimes. I'm sure most people would call up their friends and brag about having an insanely popular band over at their house and hey presto, a mob._

Rukia laughed at that.

_Actually, that's probably why you didn't do that. You didn't, did you? There was no mob so I'm just going to assume that's a no._

_Anyway, it's great that we have fans like you. You keep us alive no matter how annoying you can get sometimes. And I mean that in the best possible way. As annoying as fans can get, if nobody bought our CD's or downloaded our songs off iTunes, The Fifth Element would just disappear into nothing._

_It was great meeting you. Maybe next time we meet, you can come out of that shell a little bit and actually say something. You were awfully quiet. But I guess you didn't know what to say. I'll give you a hint: When we're not on stage, we prefer to be treated like normal human beings and not like celebrities, even though we're all of the above._

_I'm sure you'll see us all again, even if it isn't onstage. I'm going to assume that Itachi's now best buds with Light seeing as they both play guitar and I think he just taped one of his picks to the letter. We're also good friends with Dark, so beg him for our e-mails if you want to send something sometime. Just don't hand them out willy-nilly. Flooding of inboxes just leads to a lot of deleted e-mails, and no responses (at least that's the way I roll) plus changed e-mails. I don't have time to go through 300 e-mails in a day._

_So until next time, see ya._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

So of course, this one got special treatment. It got photocopied so the photocopied version went up on her wall and the original was carefully folded and slid back into the envelope where it was dropped into her fireproof box her father gave to her years ago that she filled with precious things.

'To a dedicated fan' was nice and all, it made her feel warm and fuzzy, but sometimes a name was just more appropriate. Before, she hadn't been sure who her favourite member of The Fifth Element was. Now she knew.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Because he was nice enough to use her name.

**A/N: IF YOU CARE ABOUT THE SANITY OF SILVEREYESHINOBI, PLEASE READ.**

**At the end of April (A.K.A. the start of May) I will be going on a hiatus. Why? Because May is CRUNCH TIME. Crunch time for what? ISU's. So if you really care about my sanity (because I can't write and keep up with school at the same time) You will not continue begging me for chapters. You're not getting them until Exams are over (in about two months) or I'm no longer in Crunch Time mode (who knows how long that'll be). Just so you guys understand. :) If by some miracle you do get an update, well...that's sheer dumb luck because I'm going to be staying away from writing until ISU's are done.**

**Here ends the must read place.**

**I've been editing The Fifth Element lately. I had a marathon last night. I reread and edited chapters 6-22 and went back to fix up some of the ones before it as well after reading some of it on fan fiction when I got bored.**

**In other news, I had a friend over this weekend. She liked Naruto, but she didn't watch it on a regular basis. So we watched the latest episode after I gave a summary of what happened since the Five Kage Summit. Then we went back around and started watching random episodes such as the one where Naruto was christened hero of Konohagakure (because she asked 'I wonder if Naruto will be Hokage' and I'm like YES! Here's the proof) and we watched Hinata get stabbed by Pain and Naruto go ballistic. While watching Naruto vs. The Kyuubi inside of his body, I had an epiphany.**

**Naruto and Sasuke are exactly the same. They both have hatred, they just tackle it differently. Naruto shows what Sasuke would've become had he not taken off to join Orochimaru. Sasuke showed what would've happened to Naruto had he been overcome by his hatred. So what's Naruto's hatred? Sasuke's hatred is obviously his brother and the death of his clan. Naruto's hatred is so simple. The Kyuubi is symbolic of Naruto's hatred. Get it? Naruto is the most in depth anime I have ever seen. The tale of Naruto could make it to an English class. 1, it has a lot of symbolism. 2, there's a lot of character development. 3, and by far the most important part (because no book will make it to English class without this) it's depressing. People die. Simple as that.**

**Naruto, you are the anime that took my heart and didn't let it go. When I grow old and wrinkly, I'll probably turn back to Naruto and watch it again, just because :P It's an amazing anime.**


	48. Chapter 48: App

**A/N: Ah, it's good to be back! Enough said! This is going to be a short, random chapter, because you know…when they're on the bus, I have a really hard time coming up with stuff for them to do. Thus, I shall make use of an app on my iPod. You'll see!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: StarVamp, cielchat, AnimeCrazed121, WaterKonoichi13, SakinaTheCursed, Deidara-Is-Beast, EmeraldHeart12, Katarina Wolffe, mIYaOftHeSaND, Dagiis, Kaze no Uchiha, rosesecret02, Snowsplash of Nightclan, Waymirec, MaliceArchangela, BookWorm73, and SparkDazzleDuez.**

**Whew! That might just be the biggest review count yet! It's a really nice amalgamation of old friends, and new friends! Either way, I welcome all of you back to The Fifth Element!**

**Enjoy this random chapter!**

**P.S. The App used is real. I have it. I used it for this story. So yeah…The app pretty much told the story XD**

Chapter 48: App

The silence inside The Fifth Element's tour bus was deafening. After spending so much time with a large group of friends back in Karakura, nobody could deny that they felt lonely. Not to mention bored out of their freaking minds.

Renji looked around at the group. It was a sad sorry sight, really. Naruto appeared to be counting the rivets in the ceiling as he lay on his back on the floor. Shikamaru appeared to be taking a snooze, while Temari faced off against Tenten in a game of chess. Neji was watching the game with interest, Hinata right beside her.

Sakura and Sasuke were cuddled up against each other. Nobody could tell whether they were awake or asleep. Azimora and Itachi appeared to be screwing around with Itachi's iPod. Every few minutes, they would swap the device back and forth.

Azimora sighed as Itachi handed the iPod back to her. They'd been playing Tiny Wings for the last half hour. She had to admit, it was a pretty fun game, but now she wanted to play something different.

"What other apps do you have?" Azimora asked, pressing down the home button. She swiped her finger across the screen, speed reading over every single one.

Then she saw one that caught her eye.

"You have a Truth or Dare app?" She cried, bursting out laughing.

Several members of the group raised their heads.

Sasuke raised his head off Sakura's shoulder and rubbed his eyes. "Did I just hear the words 'Truth or Dare' and 'App' in one sentence?"

"Yeah you did." Itachi stated, taking the iPod away from Azimora. "Anyone want to play?"

"Is it clean?" Neji asked.

"I…think so." Itachi stated. "There might be the odd evil one here and there, but I think it's mainly friendly."

Temari nudged Shikamaru. "Wake up. Truth or Dare."

Shikamaru grumbled.

"So are we all playing?" Itachi asked, opening up the App.

There were various 'yeah's from around the room.

"Are you playing too, Renji?"

Renji shrugged. "Why not?"

Itachi began punching in names. "All right. So the rules are as follows: Number one, shake the iPod. Number two, see which name appears, give iPod to that person. Number three, they choose truth or dare. Number four, shake iPod and pass again. We clear?"

"And if we don't want to do it, we don't have to?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope. However, the fun of it is to do it anyway, but if you're really not comfortable, no one's making you do it."

The group nodded.

Itachi shook the iPod.

"Wow. No more need for the hat." Azimora laughed, watching the names go around.

"Naruto!"

Naruto whooped and grabbed the iPod.

"Do not break it." Itachi warned.

Naruto pushed dare. He burst out laughing. "Get another player to draw a face on your stomach. The bellybutton is the nose!"

The room burst out laughing.

"Any volunteers?" Naruto asked.

Nobody said anything. The room laughed again.

"Oh fine, I'll do it myself." Naruto grabbed a pen off the counter and drew a smiley face on his stomach. The group laughed. Naruto tossed the pen back on the counter and shook the iPod. "Hinata!"

Hinata took the iPod with shaky hands. She pushed Truth.

"O-Open truth. You leave the room and the group decides…"

"Shake." Itachi stated.

The group laughed, and Hinata shook the iPod. "Azimora."

Azimora took the iPod eagerly and pressed Dare. "Swallow the shot of tomato ketchup?"

"You're out of luck." Neji stated. "We don't have ketchup."

"Good. Because I hate ketchup." Azimora shook the iPod. "Neji."

Neji took the iPod and pushed Dare. "Ask the player to your left to tie your hands together. Leave them tied until your next turn."

Tenten laughed.

Renji smirked. "Sure, Neji. I'll tie your hands together." He went searching for rope.

Neji rolled his eyes and pulled his loose hair tie out. "Use this, Renji."

Renji took the hair tie and wrapped it around his wrists.

"You should go find the duct tape, eh?" Naruto suggested.

"No we will not." Neji growled. He picked the iPod up. "It locked."

Itachi stood up and took it from Neji's hands. He unlocked it and shook it for Neji.

"Neji! You may become untied!" Itachi stated.

"You're kidding, right?" Neji raised his eyebrows.

Itachi showed him the iPod. Sure enough, he got picked twice in a row.

"Sweet." He pulled the tie off of his wrists and tossed it on the coffee table. He took the iPod and picked Truth. "Which player do you think will be the richest?"

The group clammed up as Neji looked around. His eyes fell on Renji.

"Renji. I think it's you."

"Really? You guys are the rock stars." Renji stated.

"Yeah, but you're our agent."

"Touché…" Renji scratched his chin.

Neji shook the iPod. "Me again?"

The group laughed.

Neji sighed and chose Truth again. "Which player makes you laugh the most?"

The group 'oooh'ed.

Logically, someone's girlfriend or boyfriend was the one that made you laugh the most. However, in Neji's case, there just wasn't any doubt.

"Hands down, Naruto." Neji stated.

"YEAH!" Naruto fist pumped.

The group chuckled.

Neji shook the iPod again. "Anyone but me. Please." He begged the device. "Tenten."

Tenten took the iPod and chose Truth. "Which player has the best legs?"

The group laughed.

"What is this?" Neji cried. "Legs?"

Tenten laughed. "Really, I don't care. Mine, cause I can run for a long time."

The group laughed as Tenten rolled her eyes and shook the iPod.

Tenten began laughing again. "Neji,"

"COME ON!" Neji threw his hands up. "Leave me alone, damn iPod!" He chose Dare. "Draw a picture of the person opposite you. You have one minute."

"DO IT!" Itachi cried, standing up and grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

Neji took it and began drawing Shikamaru, who was opposite of him. He wasn't used to speed drawings however, so all he really did was draw a ton of lines without taking the pen off the paper.

"TIME!" Itachi cried.

Neji pushed the drawing away from him.

"Wow, Neji that's a fail." Shikamaru laughed.

Neji rolled his eyes. "I don't usually draw in pen, and I usually spend hours on drawings." He shook the iPod. "Tenten."

Tenten took the iPod and chose Dare. "Put shampoo in your hair. Leave it there until the next turn."

"No, skip." Itachi flicked his hand at her.

Tenten shook the iPod. "Naruto!"

Naruto whooped and grabbed the iPod. He chose Truth. "Which player is the smartest?" He scoffed. "Me, just saying."

The room cried out in horror.

Naruto laughed. "I was kidding! It's Shikamaru."

"Thank you." Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto shook the iPod. "Shikamaru! What a coincidence!"

Shikamaru took the iPod and chose Dare. "Wrap yourself up as a present with the help of the group. Use toilet paper, newspaper, wrapping paper, or whatever you can find."

Neji turned around. "Renji, give me the roll of tape in the drawer."

Renji opened the kitchen drawer and tossed the tape at Neji. Neji folded the paper he drew Shikamaru on into a bow and taped it to Shikamaru's head.

"There. He's a gift now."

The room laughed.

Shikamaru smirked and shook the iPod. "Sasuke."

Sasuke took the iPod and chose Truth. "Which player is the most attractive."

The room went silent immediately.

Sasuke's facial expression didn't change a bit as he gave his answer. "Me."

The room laughed as Sasuke shook the iPod.

"Sasuke, what about Sakura?" Temari cried.

Sakura laughed as she watched Sasuke's ears turn red.

"Tenten." Sasuke held the iPod out for Tenten.

Tenten took the iPod. "Choose someone to turn your leg into a candy cane with markers."

"Too time consuming. Skip." Itachi stated.

"I don't think we have markers." Neji muttered.

"Temari!"

Temari jumped up and took the iPod. She chose Dare. "Hand make a present for one person playing." She thought about that for a second. Then she grabbed the tape on the table and yanked off a long piece before crunching it up into a ball. "Here, Shikamaru! Happy Birthday!"

The room laughed as Shikamaru closed his eyes, a smirk donning his features. He took the tape ball, a smirk on his face.

"Wow Temari, that's…Very nice." He stated.

Temari shook the iPod. "Tenten!"

"Has anyone noticed it's just the same names over and over again?" Itachi asked as Tenten took the iPod.

The group laughed.

Tenten chose Truth. "How many times have you been kissed?"

The room snorted. Several people began to laugh.

"I don't even know anymore." Tenten stated, her cheeks slightly pink as she shook the iPod.

The room laughed harder.

"Neji."

Neji took the iPod with a sigh. He pushed Dare. "Tell a non-player that they have 'beautiful eyes'."

"SKIP!" The group cried.

Neji shook the iPod. "Azimora."

Azimora took the iPod gleefully. She pushed Dare. "Ask a non player for their autograph."

The group snorted.

Azimora rolled her eyes and grabbed the pen off the table. "The heck with it. Itachi, can I have your autograph?" She held out her arm.

Itachi laughed. "I don't really count as a non player."

Azimora shrugged. "Who cares?"

Itachi took the pen and scribbled his signature on her arm.

"Awesome." Azimora shook the iPod. "Tenten."

Tenten sighed and took the iPod. She chose Truth. "What age do you think people should be allowed to have tattoos? Piercings? Um, let's go with 20." She shook the iPod. "Temari."

Temari took the iPod and chose Dare. "Open dare. Should I skip?"

"Please." Itachi stated.

Temari shook the iPod. "Azimora."

Azimora grabbed the iPod. She chose Truth. "Do you believe in the death penalty?"

Itachi started chuckling.

"Um…Plead the fifth?" Azimora glanced back and forth.

Itachi burst out laughing. Pretty much everyone else did too, but Itachi was laughing the hardest.

Azimora shook the iPod. "Itachi!"

"Finally." Itachi took the iPod and chose Dare. "Find the following objects within three minutes: A sock, a pair of glasses, a pen, a piece of fruit and a flower."

"Well here's the pen." Itachi tossed the pen on the ground. He put the iPod down and pulled his sock off. "There's the sock."

The group was chuckling.

Itachi went into the fridge and pulled out an apple. "Fruit." He disappeared from the room as he ran upstairs. He came back down with a pair of party glasses and threw them on the pile.

The group continued to chuckle.

"Where's the flower?" Neji asked.

Itachi grabbed Sakura by the arm and put her in the pile.

"Cherry Blossom. I win." Itachi sat down.

The group burst out laughing. Sakura clutched her chest with her laughter as she sat down beside Sasuke again.

Itachi shook the iPod. "Renji!"

"Yes!" Renji ran forward and grabbed the iPod. He chose Truth. "Have you ever smoked? No." He shook the iPod. "Naruto."

Naruto grinned and chose Dare. "Melt an ice cube under your armpit."

"You up for it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought about it. "Hell yeah!"

Neji shook his head and stood up. He opened the freezer and pulled out a tray of ice cubes. He broke it and handed one to Naruto who immediately put it under his arm.

The group watched with humour as he squirmed around from the biting cold. He yelped and threw the ice cube into the garbage. "Dude, that hurt so bad."

The group laughed.

Naruto shook the iPod. "Sakura."

Sakura took the iPod eagerly. She chose dare. "Show the group the entire contents of your wallet/purse."

"Eh, skip." Itachi stated.

Sakura nodded and shook the iPod. "Hinata."

Hinata took the iPod and chose Dare. "Say one nice thing about each person." Hinata looked at Temari on her left. "Temari, you're really cool. Shikamaru, you're really smart. Sakura, you have the coolest hair."

Sakura giggled. "Thanks."

"Sasuke…" She trailed off.

The group started laughing a few seconds later.

"Gee thanks." Sasuke smirked.

"You're such a good sport!" Hinata stated. "Itachi, you're really good at guitar. Azimora, you're really fun."  
The group snorted.

"Tenten, you're always so cheerful. Neji, you're a really good singer. Renji…um…hmm…"

"Take your time." Renji stated.

"You're a good person!"

The group laughed.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata flushed. "Y-Y-You're really funny!" The words came out as a squeak.

"And you're so sweet." Naruto hugged Hinata for a second then released her so she could shake the iPod. "S-Sasuke."

Sasuke took the iPod and chose Dare. "Impersonate a famous person. The group have to guess who." Sasuke put the iPod down and leaned back on the couch. He closed his eyes. The group watched him for a moment in such a lazy, slouching position.

"Oh! You're Shikamaru!" Temari cried.

Sasuke smirked and sat back up again.

"You evil punk." Shikamaru muttered.

Sasuke shook the iPod. "Sakura."

Sakura chose Dare. "Hold your nose and kiss the person opposites foot."

Neji and Renji, both being sort of opposite, leapt to the sides.

"I guess that's a skip." Sakura shook the iPod. "Itachi."

Itachi chose Dare. He read it to himself and nearly choked. Then he started laughing.

"Uh oh, what is it?" Azimora asked.

Itachi smirked and beckoned her over.

Azimora frowned and leaned in to see what was up.

Itachi hooked his finger under her chin and kissed her. The room cried out in horror, and Itachi pulled away a second later.

"What was that for?" Azimora asked.

Itachi showed her the iPod.

Azimora frowned. Then she laughed. "Kiss the person on your left!"

The group let out a sigh.

"Warn us before you do that again, please." Sasuke sighed.

Azimora laughed. "You totally tormented them. High five."

Itachi slapped the high five and shook the iPod. "Hinata."

Hinata took the iPod and chose Truth. "Would you prefer to give away your cell phone or give away the TV? Cell phone." Hinata shook the iPod. "Naruto."

Naruto chose Dare. "Hum a song. People have to guess what it is."

The group watched him intently.

Naruto began humming a song.

"Yellow Submarine." Itachi said after the first two notes.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding?" He sighed and shook his iPod. "Itachi."

Itachi grabbed the iPod and pushed Truth. "If you could only listen to one album for a year, what would it be? Skillet: Awake." He shook his iPod. "Temari."

Temari took the iPod and chose Dare. "Hop for 30 seconds, humming the national anthem." Temari stood up and began hopping while humming Suna's national anthem. She sat back down after a few seconds.

"What national anthem was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Suna's." Temari shook the iPod. "Hinata."

Hinata took the iPod and chose Dare. "Tell everyone you are doing a charade and they have to guess."

"Forget it." Itachi waved it off.

Hinata shook the iPod. "Naruto."

Naruto chose Dare. "Do a handstand." He stood up and did a handstand, but fell down a second later.

The group laughed at him.

Naruto picked up the iPod again and shook it. Next thing he knew, it turned off.

"Hey! It turned off!" Naruto cried.

Itachi stood up and took the iPod from him. He tried to turn it on, but it flashed the battery low screen.

"Oh, the battery's dead." Itachi stated.

The group groaned.

"That was fun though, right?" Itachi pocketed the iPod.

"Yeah, but I only got picked once." Renji stated.

The group laughed.

"Poor Renji." Naruto slapped Renji on the back.

For the rest of the day, the group was able to pull out of their stupor and actually have a bit of energy.

**A/N: Well, it's a short chapter. But hey, it's a filler. And besides, I can only put up with the write, iPod, shake, write, iPod, shake for a few hours. I had fun writing this because it felt a bit like Improv. I just took whatever came.**

**SO ANYWAY!**

**I know I said I was going to take two months off at the very least, but after I got my law ISU done, I just breathed a sigh of relief. Exams are in a few more weeks. I can keep up with writing until then.**

**However, I do have a few announcements I'd like to make.**

**First of all, I'm not sure how many of you know about my DeviantART profile. I'm still under SilverEyeShinobi. The only reason why I brought up my DA profile is because on said DA profile, I have a journal that I write in quite regularly. So if you want to keep tabs on what I've been doing lately, feel free to drop by my DA profile! The link is on my Fan Fiction profile!**

**Second of all, one thing that I haven't been able to get out of my mind for a little while now is how much I love making friends. You guys and your conversations via Personal Message on occasion really make me grin. I love having internet pen friends. Thus, I set up a new e-mail account awhile ago! SilverEyeShinobihotmail . com. So if you feel like it, add me to your MSN lists, e-mail lists… And no, I am not a creeper. Ask Red ChopSticks! She's been on my MSN list for the last month or so. I just really love making friends and talking to people ^^ What can I say? I'm a chatter box. Oh, and you'll know it's me, because my name on my profile under that e-mail is Sora Haruka, my Ani-Me's name.**

**Um, what else shall I say? I suppose that's about it, really.**

**It was a short chapter! But I hope it's whetted your appetite for more of The Fifth Element in the future!**

**Until next time!**


	49. Chapter 49: Ties

**A/N: Hey guys! I'll just get right into the story this time, okay? I've already made you wait long enough.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: SakinaTheCursed, Kyarorain-chan, Kaze no Uchiha, chumble, Red ChopSticks, AnimeCrazed121, Deidara-Is-Beast, Bookworm73, Misuto-sama, SparkDazzleDuez, WaterKonoichi13, Waymirec, mIYaOftHeSaND (Thank's for the e-mail. Send me one of those more often! XD), Chii Saino Kuratsu (I'm so happy to finally write your name up here. You've been giving me so many good reviews!), hollysky**

**To those of you who actually went out and bought Tiny Wings as well as the Truth or Dare app after reading the last chapter, extra dedication to you, because you've just supported a good game, and committed yourself to endless hours of insanity.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 49: Ties

A scream of pure joy tore through the bus just before the blonde haired boy known as Naruto Uzumaki ripped into the room.

"I saw it!" He cried. "We're in Ramenopolis!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hair and dragged him onto the couch to stop him from running around.

"Ow! Sasuke!"

"Only you would get excited about a city named after ramen." Sasuke growled.

* * *

Upstairs, Tenten sat on a beanbag chair staring out the window at the distant buildings of Ramenopolis.

"Tenten?"

Tenten slowly turned towards Neji. He was watching her with concern in his pale eyes.

"Are you all right?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah. I'm just tired."

Neji continued to frown, but let it go. "All right. But if there's something bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?"

Tenten nodded. "Yeah I know." She sighed as he continued to watch her. "Really Neji, I'm okay."

"I'll take your word for it."

Tenten smiled at him before looking back out the window. Neji however, wasn't fooled. Normally she didn't isolate herself from the rest of the group. Something was bothering her. He didn't know what it was, but he knew something was up.

* * *

Naruto stepped off the bus and took a big gulp of air through the nose. As he breathed out, he included a sigh of pure contentment.

Oh yeah. This city smelled like ramen. And not just that cheap packaged stuff either. No, it was the good stuff. Handmade noodles, homemade broth, it was the smell of heaven.

"I am going to try every kind of ramen they have here!" Naruto declared.

"I hope they give out free samples." Sasuke stated, his lips curled upwards in a smirk.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'd hate to be the person who pays for your taste testing."

Naruto pouted slightly. Yeah that would be a little expensive.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked towards Hinata.

"We could just go around asking if they gave out free samples." She suggested, looking away shyly.

Naruto grinned. "That's a good idea, Hinata!" But then he frowned thinking about it. It would be so easy to make a meal of getting a bunch of free samples. Could he get away with it?

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru,"

Shikamaru looked at Temari. "Yeah?"

"What do you think?" She paused for effect. "I think the people who named this city are related to you."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because they couldn't come up with a better name than 'Ramenopolis'."

"You know, Temari, in Jreek, Ramenopolis actually translates into Noodle City."

"What the heck is 'Jreek'?"

"Japanese Greek."

"Oh DO explain!" Temari cried, elbowing him playfully in the ribs.

"'Ramen' is the Japanese word for noodles, and 'polis' is basically 'city' in Greek. Put them together, Ramenopolis, you get Noodle City."

Temari started laughing. "Wow! It's so lame but it's so funny!"

Shikamaru snorted and elbowed her.

"Hey! What took you so long to elbow me back?" Temari cried.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Troublesome."

* * *

Sasuke followed Sakura through the Ramenopolis market place. They had stands of nearly everything you could possibly imagine all on one big street.

"Sasuke! Come see this!"

Sasuke sighed and walked over to the stand Sakura was at. She held up a thin, silver chain necklace up to him.

She grinned. "Just as I thought! It would look great on you!"

"Wait, are we shopping for me, or you?" Sasuke asked, totally confused.

Sakura shrugged. "Both. Let's make a deal, okay? If I buy something for you, will you buy something for me?"

"You just want to see that necklace on me, don't you?"

Sakura shrugged. "If you don't like it, we can go find something you do."

Sasuke took the silver chain from her. It wasn't the sort of thing he would buy himself. He sort of did like it, and if it was a gift from Sakura, he had a feeling he would wear it. Even better, it didn't even have a pendant on it. That was good, because if he really wanted to, he could add a pendant. If he just wanted to keep it simple, as he always did, he could just wear it as is.

"All right." He stated, handing it back to her.

Sakura frowned. "Are you actually going to wear it, or will it just end up disappearing through a washing machine?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yes, I will wear it, Sakura."

Sakura looked at him seriously for a moment, then nodded. "It's ten dollars, so…"

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke stated. "Either I get you something worth ten dollars, or I get you something worth more than ten dollars."

Sakura nodded in satisfaction and paid for the necklace. "Well?" She asked, holding it out.

Sasuke took it and unhooked the ends before wrapping the chain around his neck. After struggling with it for about ten seconds, Sakura took matters into her own hands and locked it around his neck for him. She came back around to look at it.

"Yup!" She laughed. "It looks great!"

"Let's go find something for you then." Sasuke stated.

Sakura nodded and skipped happily forward. While her back was to him, Sasuke pinched the necklace between his fingers, peeking at it in his peripheral vision. Yes, he liked it. It was simple and not too flashy or too big, but the whole fact that it was a chain gave a bit of a rebel feel. Perfect for him. He didn't even know when he'd take it off.

"Sasuke! Hurry up!"

Sasuke smirked and jogged forward, chasing after the mop of pink hair. For a girl like her who was so into dashing into crowded places, and for him being her boyfriend following her into such places, it made it so much easier to keep track of her. He swore he wouldn't lose her in a snowstorm.

* * *

Tenten was oddly silent as they walked down the street. Neji kept glancing at her as if she were a bomb just waiting to go off. Her head was bowed, and she seemed distant as she stared at the sidewalk. If he didn't know her any better, he would think she was moping.

Neji looked away from her, observing the modern architecture. The whole city looked like it had stepped out of the future. The tall glass skyscrapers vaguely reminded him of Karakura, but at the same time, it had this futuristic appeal that just looked interesting. If he had seen hover cars, he wouldn't have been surprised.

"This city is impressive, eh?" Neji asked. "I never thought they would build buildings like that. Check that one out. It looks like the _Titanic_ going down." Neji pointed to a glass building that looked almost like a boat with one end of it pointing to the sky. It curved upwards smoothly on one side before dropping down ninety degrees on the other.

Tenten looked up and gave the building a weak smile. Yeah she knew. She'd seen it before. She'd more than seen it. She'd been in it.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

Tenten shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Neji sighed. "Come on. Let's go sit." He lead her towards a green park and sat down on the bench. Tenten looked at him for a moment then sat down.

"Tenten, what's going on?" Neji sighed.

"Nothing. I'm fine, really."

"Don't lie to me, Tenten."

Tenten flinched at his sharp tone. "I'm fine Neji. Really."

Neji put an arm around Tenten and pulled her close. "Then why aren't you talking? You're not laughing or smiling like you always do when we get to a new town. You're not all right, Tenten."

"Neji it's something I want to deal with myself."

Well that was the best confession he'd get out of her. So something was up, and the reason she was so quiet was because she was dealing with it herself.

"Tenten, look at me."

Tenten looked up at him slowly. She knew he could read her like a book, and for all she knew, his silvery eyes were seeing right into the depths of her soul.

"Smile." He told her.

"Huh?" Tenten had expected him to start rhyming off everything he saw in her, starting from how she looked stressed, and sad…

Neji gave her a warm, comforting smile. "I'll leave you alone to stew with whatever you're dealing with right now, but seriously. A smile looks better on you."

Tenten smiled weakly, looking away from him.

Neji sighed. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

Tenten shrugged.

"Let's see…" Neji scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I can tell a few jokes. Nah, that never works."

Tenten smiled slightly. She could tell that just from the tone of his voice, he was telling one of those subtle, extremely random jokes that he occasionally told on stage.

"Ice cream? There might be some ice cream around here," Neji turned around, looking for ice cream. "Nope. Guess not. Uh, oh, how about…"

Tenten felt Neji get off the bench. She didn't look up, so she didn't know where he was going. When Neji was absent for more than five seconds, she looked up in time to see him walking back towards her.

"Tada!" He pulled a tiny, pathetic looking daisy out from behind his back.

Tenten couldn't help but laugh. "What did you do to it?"

"Oh, well there's a better one here." Neji pulled out a second daisy that was perfect in every way. He stuck it in one of her buns before sitting on the bench. "Feel better?" He asked.

Tenten nodded. "A little bit."

"It's good to laugh. If the daisy didn't make you laugh, I would've serenaded you very badly."

Tenten looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"I would've deliberately sounded bad." Neji said with a grin.

"Just to make me laugh?"

"Yeah."

Tenten snorted and shook her head. "Neji, you can sing better than anyone I've heard. You would've sang badly to make me laugh instead of actually putting an effort into making it sound good?"

"Why not?"

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Admit it, you probably would've laughed."

Tenten sighed, her head bowing again.

Neji groaned and ran a hand down his face. "Oh Tenten. Do you just want to go back to the bus?"

Tenten shook her head. "No. I don't want to ruin your day."

"Tenten, my day is going to be ruined if I never get to see you smile."

Tenten clenched her fists. "Well maybe you need to find something else to make you happy today!" She immediately regretted it the second the words left her mouth. She could feel Neji's eyes on her. The weight of his gaze was too much for her to bear.

She burst into tears.

Neji immediately pulled her close, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "I didn't mean that…"

"I know, I know." Neji murmured.

"I'm just having a hard time right now."

"Tenten, I can see that." Neji sighed. "I'm here right now, so if you want to talk…" He trailed off. It was hurting him to see her like this. He knew she didn't really want to talk, but he knew he'd be there for her if she wanted to.

Tenten sniffled, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. "I grew up here." She whispered.

Neji glanced at her in surprise.

"I lived in that _Titanic_ building. My parents were rich." She sniffed again. "I ran away from home when I was sixteen. I told myself I would never come back."

Neji held her tighter. That explained why she was so upset.

"Why did you run away?" He whispered.

Tenten laid her head on his chest.

_**Flashback**_

_Tenten's family was huge. At least it was huge to her. All of her friends at school had either one or two siblings, but Tenten? Tenten had four siblings._

_The oldest of her siblings was a pair of twins, Asami and Azumi. Nobody in the family knew which twin was the oldest except for their parents. They never felt the need to tell them who was, so the family was left in ignorance. Asami and Azumi were identical in every way. They liked the same colours, the same music, and just to confuse their friends, they wore the same clothes. _

_Born a year later was Kenta. He was the oldest male in the family, aside from 'dad' of course. Kenta was his own free spirit. He was totally into cars, and everything about them._

_About two years after Kenta came Shin. The parents were delighted that Kenta could have a brother, but Shin didn't really want anything to do with Kenta's noisy play. Instead, he sat on his own with a box of crayons and just doodled on pieces of paper._

_Finally, Tenten arrived in the family._

* * *

_Without a doubt, Tenten was like no other girl in the family. Though her parents provided her with wonderful dolls, Tenten was much more interested in Kenta's cars._

"_Hey Tenten! Watch this!" Eight year old Kenta placed a miniature car on the racetrack and pushed it through the whirling launchers. The launchers shot the car over a loop and around a corner before it looped around to do it all over again._

_Tenten laughed and clapped. "Can I put one in?"_

_Kenta grabbed the car. "Sure!" He held it out for Tenten to take._

_Tenten took the car carefully and leaned over the whirling launchers. She pushed the car through and it shot off around the track. She laughed, clapping at the speed of the little car whipping around the plastic curves._

"_Uh oh!" Kenta cried. "Here comes another one!" He put a second car through the launcher._

_Tenten laughed. "Put three in!" She cried._

_Kenta picked up another car. "Uh oh! It's a third one!" He cried._

_Tenten laughed as it whipped around the track with the other two cars. "Go car go!"_

_The cars suddenly found themselves unable to continue the loop and formed a traffic jam in the soft, flexible corner._

"_Uh oh!" Kenta cried. "It's a three car pileup! Call 9-1-1!"_

_Tenten grabbed the ambulance and fire truck cars and began to drive them towards the pileup. She made buzzing motor noises with her mouth._

"_Wee-woo-wee-woo-wee-woo!" Kenta made the sirens as he drove a police car towards the accident._

_When the three emergency vehicles arrived on scene, they bumped them into the stranded cars as if to examine them._

"_Uh oh!" Kenta cried. "The driver's stuck in the car! Get the jaws of life!"_

"_Tenten."_

_Tenten looked up. "Hi mom!" She grinned._

"_Why aren't you playing with your dolls?"_

_Tenten pouted. "The dolls are boring!" She whined. "I wanna play with Kenta and his cars!"_

_Tenten's mother sighed. "Tenten, no. You'll get your hair stuck in the wheels." She walked over to Tenten and picked her up. "Come on. Show me how you cook in your kitchen."_

"_Okay." Tenten hung her head and followed her mom out the door. She turned to look back at Kenta who was watching with a neutral expression on his face._

_Tenten followed her mom into her bedroom where her entire room was decked out in pink and lace. It was a girl's dream room, but to her, it wasn't. It was a nice room, but it wasn't what she liked._

_Tenten walked over to her plastic house set where she had everything from a baby crib to strollers, and plastic couches. It was her own little play area, and she didn't really use it. She picked up the plastic baby and sat down in the plastic chair just to humour her mom. She smoothed out the baby's clothes before looking at its face._

_The baby looked up at her with a pair of glass eyes, the eyelashes made of twine. It had rosy cheeks to go with a pair of rosy lips that were parted slightly as if to coo up at her._

"_Play with baby for awhile, dear." Her mother stated._

"_Okay." Tenten murmured._

_Her mother gave a nod and left the room, the door closing softly behind her with a click._

_Tenten tossed the baby back into the crib, not caring about the ungraceful thump it made. She walked over to the bed and pushed the lacy pink curtains aside so she could crawl onto the fluffy pink comforter. She sat against the soft pink pillows with a huff, looking down at her frilly pink dress._

_Why was everything so pink anyways?_

* * *

_Tenten was turning five today. She was so excited. She was hoping she would get that cool blue bike with the training wheels still on it. She wanted to go for bike rides with Kenta and her two sisters. Shin wasn't all that into sports and such. Tenten didn't understand why he just stayed inside drawing all day._

_Tenten dug through her drawers looking for something that wasn't frilly and pink. She sighed, knowing she'd never find anything._

_Her mother opened the door. "Happy birthday, Tenten!" She said happily._

"_Mummy do I have to wear pink today?" She asked._

"_Well of course, sweetie! It's not every day you turn five!"_

"_But I wear pink every day." She sighed._

"_But this year, it's different. Look what mummy got you!" She held out a box wrapped with a ribbon that said 'Happy Birthday' in multicoloured letters._

_Tenten eagerly opened the box, only to find more pink. Her mom picked up the piece of clothing inside and held it up. It was a cute little dress with 'Birthday Girl' on the front in silver letters. _

_Tenten pouted slightly._

"_Let's put it on, okay?"_

_Tenten nodded and took the dress. Her mom helped her out of her pink pyjamas and slid the dress over her head._

"_It looks good, doesn't it?" Her mom asked, standing her in front of a mirror._

_Tenten continued to pout._

"_Aw, smile, honey." Her mom patted her on the shoulder. "We've got a big surprise for you! We're going to have a party, and all of your friends are going to be over. Does that sound like fun?"_

_Tenten smiled and nodded. "Yup!"_

* * *

_When she arrived in the living room, Tenten was greeted by a noisy 'Happy Birthday' from her family._

_Asami and Azumi sashayed over to her._

"_Tenten!" Asami said with a smile. "We're going to do your hair today!"_

_Tenten nodded, smiling up at the rest of her family._

_Shin stepped forward. "Happy Birthday, Tenten." He said quietly, holding out a folded piece of paper. Tenten took the paper and opened it, revealing a brightly coloured drawing of their apartment with the whole family standing in front of it. At her age, Tenten couldn't see how well drawn it was, but she could clearly recognize everyone in her family. Shin had drawn everything perfect, right down to the smallest details._

"_Thank you Shin!" Tenten hugged her brother._

"_Um…You're welcome…" Shin didn't return the hug._

_Tenten released him and he backed away to the rest of the family. She looked towards Kenta who was tapping his toe into the carpet._

"_Sorry, Tenten. My gift isn't ready yet…" He bit his lip. "It will be by tonight though! So meet me in my room!"_

_Tenten nodded. "Okay!"_

* * *

_Before the party, Asami and Azumi had taken her into their bedroom and began doing her hair in front of their little vanity._

"_I'm thinking pigtails." Asami stated. "What do you think, Azumi?"_

"_Pigtails." Azumi agreed. "Braided?"_

"_Braided." Asami nodded. "Okay Tenten! You're going to look so pretty when we're done!"_

_Tenten nodded, biting her lip uneasily. The plastic vanity she sat in front of didn't have a mirror really. It looked like one, but all it was just a piece of silver sticky paper that only reflected the vague image of whatever was in front of it._

_Asami and Azumi attacked her hair. Their little plastic brushes had most of the beads on the top missing so there was nothing to protect her scalp from the hard plastic prongs. The whole time, Tenten had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying as they yanked out the knots._

"_And done!"_

_Tenten felt an odd tightness on both sides of her head. She turned around slightly to see her hair now split into two parts and woven intricately with each other. Oh they were good. Really good._

"_Come on, Tenten!" Azumi took her hand and lead her from the room. Asami ran ahead of them to where Tenten's birthday guests waited._

"_Everyone!" Asami called. "Attention please!"_

_Azumi stopped Tenten and stepped forward to stand beside her twin sister._

"_Asami and Azumi proudly present!" Azumi stated._

"_The birthday girl, Tenten!" They said in unison and stepped aside, their arms outstretched creating a sort of arch for Tenten to walk through. _

_The guests cheered as Tenten stepped timidly between her sisters._

_She had to say, she really enjoyed the party. Her least favourite part was when she got to open gifts because most of them were of course, dolls. Couldn't she have a basket ball for once? Or even a baseball? Something other than dolls?_

"_Tenten, are you ready for our gift?" Her mom asked._

_Tenten nodded. She had begged her parents for a bike. Maybe she would…_

_Tenten grinned. It was wrapped up, and it looked like a bike! Her heart soared as she ran forward to take the bike-shaped gift. She tore the wrapping paper off and immediately felt her heart crash to the ground._

_It was pink. It had a stupid little pink basket on the front with stupid little pink streamers sticking out of the handlebars. She heard a few jealous gasps from the girls at the party._

_But she didn't like it. She had wanted the blue one with the bell on it._

"_So? Try it out dear!" Her mother encouraged._

_Tenten climbed up onto the bike. She noticed it had 'Princess' on the side of the bike with a lame crown logo over the 'P'. She was overwhelmed with disappointment, but she couldn't cry. She had gotten her bike after all, even if she didn't like it._

"_Oh, almost forgot!" Her father stepped forward and clapped a pink helmet on the top of her head and helped buckle it beneath her chin. He tested it to make sure it wasn't loose. "Give it a go!" He encouraged._

_Tenten pedalled the bike in the house, the carpets slowing her down. She got off the bike after a few measly movements and pulled the helmet off, sticking it in the basket. At least there was one use for it._

* * *

_Tenten glared at the pink bike in the corner of her pink bedroom. Nothing she had gotten for her birthday was good. It was all stupid, stupid, stupid. _

_Except maybe the drawing Shin gave to her._

_Tenten smiled and picked up the drawing again. She looked at it and found herself. She pouted again. She was wearing pink. Couldn't she wear blue?_

_There was a soft knock on her door._

"_Psst! Tenten!" Kenta peeked into her room. He made the 'shush' gesture by putting his finger over his mouth and walking into the room. He closed the door softly behind him._

_Tenten watched him approach._

"_I got your gift!" He said softly. "Here!" He held out the little white box._

_Tenten took the gift, thinking that another pink thing wouldn't be too bad. She popped the lid on the top and smiled in delight at the blue tissue wrap._

"_Blue?" She whispered, giving him a smile._

_Kenta shrugged. "You like blue, so I stuck some of my birthday tissue in there. I saved a piece for your birthday."_

_Tenten pushed it aside and gasped. She threw herself at Kenta, giving him a tight bear hug._

"_Thank you thank you thank you!" She said excitedly without squealing, which was what she wanted to do._

"_I thought you'd like it! Just don't let mom see it! She'll probably take it from you!"_

_Tenten nodded. "Thank you, Kenta!"_

"_You're welcome!" He turned and walked towards the door, slipping out silently._

_Tenten looked back into the box and pulled out the little blue car. It was obvious that Kenta had given her one of his cars. She recognized it to be her favourite one; the one she always played with. She stuck it back in the box and hid it under her pillow. She would play with it after everyone went to bed._

* * *

"_Uh oh!" Kenta cried. "Here comes the monster truck!"_

_Tenten laughed and pushed her blue car away from the much bigger monster truck._

"_Run car run!" Kenta continued to push the car._

"_Turn right!" Tenten cried, turning the car to the right. "Get away! Get away!"_

"_Tenten!"_

_Tenten sighed. Mom was back._

"_What have I told you about playing with cars? You're going to get your hair stuck in the wheels!"_

"_No I'm not!" Tenten whined. "I've never gotten my hair stuck."_

_Her mom sighed. "Come on. Let's go play with baby."_

"_But I don't want to play with baby! I want to play with Kenta!"_

_Despite her best protests, she still ended up in her stupid pink bedroom. She was starting to hate that colour._

* * *

"_Who wants freezies?"_

"_ME!" The kids chorused, running towards their father for their dessert. Asami and Azumi got theirs first, followed by Kenta and Shin. Finally, Tenten watched as her father cut the top off a blue freezy. As she watched the scissors snip the plastic off she got an idea. She would have to wait until later, but if it would let her play with Kenta…_

_The five kids slurped down the icy treats. Tenten tugged Kenta's shirt and walked away. Kenta followed her into the other room._

"_Kenta! I know how I can play with you!" Tenten said with a smile._

"_How?" Kenta asked eagerly._

"_Mom's worried about my hair getting stuck in the wheels, so what if I cut my hair?"_

_Kenta nodded. "Okay!"_

* * *

"_Uh oh! Watch out for the cliff!" Kenta cried, turning his red car sharply._

"_Whoa! That was close!" Tenten turned her blue car and followed Kenta around the room. Her hair felt a lot lighter now that most of it was gone. The thing was, she didn't miss it one bit. It may have been lying in a pile in the middle of the floor by a pair of Shin's safety scissors, but she could care less._

"_Let's race!" Kenta cried, parking his car._

"_Okay!" Tenten parked her car beside his._

"_Ready?" Kenta asked. "Three, two, one…"_

_The two began making car noises, driving their cars at a steady pace around the room._

_Kenta made a screeching nose. "Look out for the cow!"_

"_Beep beep!" Tenten made a horn noise. "It's gone!"_

"_Tenten, not…Oh my…"_

_Tenten looked up at her mom with a smile. "I can play with Kenta now right? My hair won't get stuck in the wheels!"_

_Her mom grabbed her by the arm and dragged her from the room._

"_Ow!" Tenten cried. "Mom! You're hurting me!"_

_Kenta ran from his room, following them. "Mom! It wasn't her! It was my idea!" He cried, lying a little bit. It had been her idea, but he wanted to take the blame for it._

_Their mom grabbed Kenta's arm as well, dragging them both into the living room._

"_Both of you! On the couch!"_

_The two sat on the couch, bowing their heads in shame._

"_Sorry Kenta." Tenten whispered. "I got you in trouble too."_

_Kenta shook his head._

_Their mom came back into the room and kept walking by, Shin's scissors in one hand, the pile of hair in the other._

_The lecture that would follow was part of one of the proudest, yet torturous moments of her life._

* * *

_Tenten was now ten years old. Asami and Azumi were very different from the way they were before. They found boys fascinating. _

_Ew._

_Kenta had changed a bit too. His voice had gotten deeper, making him sound more like dad. He also grew way taller than she was, so now he had to kneel down to her height to be able to speak with her. Even so, Tenten still spent as much time with Kenta as she could. _

_Kenta was now into video games. One of his favourites was _Need for Speed._ He even let Tenten play once or twice, though she struggled to fit her small hands around the big controller._

"_Kenta, you have the police after you." Tenten pointed out._

"_Yeah I know." Kenta laughed. "I've gotta shake them off."_

_Tenten watched with fascination as Kenta's bright red Camaro shot through a gas station, blowing it up._

"_Wow!" Tenten cried._

"_Tenten, never do this in real life, okay?"_

"_Why, Kenta?"_

_Kenta grinned. "Because this is a game. It's not real. In real life, doing that would probably get you killed. Also, never try to evade the police."_

"_Then why are you doing it Kenta?"_

"_Because that's part of this game. Like I said, in real life, don't do it."_

_Tenten nodded._

"_Tenten! Come on! Stop disturbing your brother!" Her mom called._

_Tenten pouted. "Sorry, Kenta."_

"_No worries, Tenten."_

_Tenten walked out of the room. Kenta's eyes were too focused on his game to stare after her in sympathy._

* * *

_This year was Tenten's first year of high school. She dug through her clothes, searching for something to wear. All she had was pink crap with wings on it, or frills or lace._

"_Ugh!" She cried, slamming her drawer shut._

_She heard a knock on her door._

"_WHAT?" She cried._

_Kenta poked his head in. "Is this a bad time?" He asked._

_Tenten shook his head. "I have nothing to wear!"_

"_You have lots of clothes." Kenta stated._

_Tenten groaned. "They're all pink! I'm sick of pink!"_

_Kenta ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "I can't believe I'm saying this but…" He sighed. "I'll take you shopping if you want."_

_Tenten looked up at Kenta with surprise. "Really?"_

_Kenta nodded. "See if you can mooch some money off our parents."_

"_Well I have a bit of allowance that I saved up that I could use too." Tenten reached into her top drawer and pulled out her wallet. She opened it to see two hundred dollars in twenties stockpiled from her twenty dollar a week allowance. She never knew what to spend it on, but now she knew._

_Cool clothes._

"_All right. Let's go then." Kenta stated, opening her door. He looked around the room for a moment as well. "Maybe at some point you can re-do your room."_

_Tenten nodded. "That's the idea. But first, I'm going to stick with clothes."_

_Kenta nodded. "Good call."_

_Tenten followed Kenta out into the hallway._

"_Mom! Dad! I'm going shopping!" Tenten called._

_Asami and Azumi squealed._

"_Tenten's going shopping?" Asami screamed._

"_I thought you didn't like shopping, Tenten." Azumi pointed out._

_Their mom stepped out of the living room. "Do you want me to come with you?"_

_Tenten shook her head. "Kenta's taking me!"_

_Their mom frowned. "Okay." She seemed pretty uneasy._

_Tenten shoved her feet into her shoes. She would get a cool pair of those too. Maybe she'd even skip over the girls section!_

_Tenten and Kenta walked to the elevator. They both looked up at the lights indicating what floor the elevator was on. One of them was on floor 75, and the other was all the way down at floor 10. They were on the fiftieth floor._

"_Race you down the stairs?" Tenten asked._

_Kenta grinned. "You're on."_

_The pair walked to the stair case and stood there for a second, holding onto the railings._

"_Three, two, one…"_

_Tenten and Kenta took off, dashing down the stairs at hyper speed letting gravity do most of the work._

_Tenten managed to get the lead and was laughing as she ran down the stairs. Kenta was just behind her, doing racetrack calls as he followed._

"_T is in the lead!" Kenta cried. "But K is close behind! Will K catch up?"_

_Tenten stumbled slightly._

"_Oh, T wiped out! But here comes K! Oh and he passes!"_

_Tenten laughed, now chasing after her brother. They passed the tenth floor…Ninth floor…eighth floor…_

"_The race is almost at a close!" Kenta cried. "K is still in the lead! But T is right up his heels! Will he make it in time?"_

_Tenten saw the door at the bottom of the stairwell and made a mad dash for it. Kenta and Tenten slammed into it at the same time, crashing through the double doors and stumbling out into the lobby, laughing._

"_It's a photo finish!" Kenta cried, putting his arms in the air._

_Tenten laughed._

_The people in the lobby were staring at them. Tenten guessed it was odd for two teenagers to come crashing out of the stairwell into the lobby of a high-end condominium. Neither of them cared. They just laughed their way to the entrance way and headed towards the parking lot where Kenta's car was parked. The black Honda was Kenta's present for getting his G licence. Since then, he had gotten his G1 and was now going for his G2._

_Tenten knew that Kenta was secretly custom building his own car in his friends garage. She was the only person he trusted with that information. His parents thought he was really bright, so they were encouraging him to go to law school. Kenta didn't want that. Tenten knew he wanted to work with cars, and maybe even race them._

_Tenten slid into the passenger seat and Kenta turned on the vehicle._

"_So," Kenta began, pulling out of the parking lot. "Anything in particular you're looking for?"_

_Tenten shrugged. "Something not pink and frilly."_

_Kenta chuckled. "Yeah I figured that."_

"_When can I see your car by the way?"_

_Kenta laughed. "Probably today if you're that interested. I got a call from my buddy and he said the custom stickers just came in."_

"_Oooh, really?"_

_Kenta nodded. "You saw the designs, right?"_

"_Yeah. On paper."_

_Kenta laughed. "Yes, I guess you did."_

_Kenta wasn't so great at drawing. The only thing he could draw was cars, and he worked long and hard drawing cars all the time. He had a whole scrapbook of different coloured cars that he'd designed himself over the years. As soon as he got old enough to get a job, he picked his favourite, and started building it. Tenten knew it was a bright red Lamborghini Murcielago, and he had dubbed it 'The Phoenix'. She still didn't have the slightest clue how he had gotten his hands on that car, but she'd seen pictures and it was totally sweet._

_When they arrived at the mall, the two ran inside and went digging for clothes. There were many clothing stores, but none that appealed to her._

"_Tenten, come here."_

_Tenten followed her brother into a store and gasped. Now these were cool clothes._

"_When I need new clothes, this is where I come. They're not too expensive, and they're totally awesome." Kenta stated._

_Tenten nodded in agreement. They looked all over the store for clothes. Tenten found many different coloured t-shirts with silver designs on it. The clothes were flashy, but at the same time, not too flashy. Better yet, not a thread of pink in sight._

* * *

_Kenta parked his car in his friends' parking lot. Tenten left her clothes in the car, though she was hesitant to do so. They were the first clothes she was glad she would be wearing._

"_Hey! Kenta!" His friend called._

"_Yo, Taro!" Kenta held up his hand. They slapped a high five. "Brought my sis along."_

"_Oh. Cool." Taro looked at me. I shifted slightly in discomfort._

"_She wanted to see the car." Kenta stated._

"_Oh." Taro turned away and headed back towards the house._

"_Come on, Tenten." Kenta called._

_Tenten ran after him, following him into the house and through the garage door._

"_Wow!" She cried._

"_She's a beauty, eh?" Kenta grinned proudly. "Going to get the Phoenix sticker today. After that, we'll be working on the inside. And trust me, it'll be just as amazing."_

"_Let me guess, you're going to put a powerful engine in it, aren't you?"_

_Kenta rolled his eyes. "Look at it. If this thing doesn't go fast, that'll just be insulting, don't you think?"_

_Tenten laughed and nodded. "Yeah I see what you mean."_

_She watched as Kenta cleaned up the areas that he was going to stick the intricately designed stickers to. He worked with such care and precision that Tenten knew he loved this car more than anything else in the world. She didn't want to disturb him while he worked so she sat calmly, not making too much noise. That was especially true when he began to place the stickers down. He placed the whole thing on it and carefully smoothed it out. The white backing was still on it, so Tenten couldn't see the design until he pulled it off._

_When he did, she was stunned._

_Taro whistled. "Wow. That's beautiful."_

_Kenta beamed at the Phoenix on the hood of his car. His eyes just sparkled with joy and awe at the sight of his master creation. Tenten herself was too stunned to come up with words for it. It was just fantastic._

* * *

_When Tenten got home with her clothes, she immediately whipped them into her drawers, throwing all of the pink onto the floor._

"_Where did you go, Tenten?" Asami asked, stepping into her room. Azumi was right behind her._

"_To a store." Tenten stated._

_Azumi picked up the bag. "Hey this is where Kenta gets his clothes!"_

_Tenten nodded. "Yeah he took me there."_

_Asami opened up the drawer and looked at the clothes. She looked up at Tenten with a worried expression._

"_Tenten, I don't know what mom's going to think of this." She stated._

_Tenten shrugged. "She's going to have to get used to it. I'm tired of wearing pink and frilly clothes. I'm going to high school now. This is who I want to be."_

_Asami and Azumi looked at each other._

"_Okay, Tenten. If you say so." Asami stated. The twins retreated from the room._

* * *

_Yeah. Mom didn't take it very well._

"_Tenten, are you a girl or not?" She cried._

"_Yes, I am." Tenten stated defiantly, wearing her hair for the first time in her signature bun style. She was wearing the clothes she had bought with Kenta, and her mom completely freaked when she found out she was going to her first day of high school like that._

"_Mom, chill out, okay?" Kenta stated._

"_And YOU!" she pointed at Kenta. "How could you let her get such despicable clothes!"_

"_She wanted them, mom." He shrugged it off. "Besides, it was her money."_

"_Mom, I'm tired of wearing pink." Tenten stated. "I'm tired of…ugh, whatever it is that you want me to be. I want to live my life." She grabbed her awesome not-pink backpack filled with awesome not-pink binders and shoved her feet into her awesome not-pink shoes. "I'm going to school. And if you so much as touch my clothes…" Tenten didn't even finish her sentence. She scooted out the door, heading for high school._

* * *

_Asami and Azumi had long since moved out. Both were already in their third year of college, living separately with their boyfriends._

_Kenta, now nineteen years old, was taking a yearlong break off school so he could finish his car. And boy did he finish it._

"_Tenten, come see. I'll take you for a ride in it." Kenta said with a grin._

_Tenten smiled. "Hell yeah! Let's go!"_

_Kenta laughed. Tenten had become quite a rebel since standing up to her mom on her first day of high school. She was proud of herself, and she could tell Kenta was too._

_When they arrived at Taro's house, Tenten ran into the garage ahead of her brother. "Have you already taken it out?" She asked._

_Kenta nodded. "Yeah. Taro and I had the first ride, but that was because I felt I owed him one. Now you, my sister," he pulled her into a rough noogie, making her squeal. "Because you kept my secret, you get the second ride."_

_Tenten jumped into the passenger seat, smiling at the unique way the doors worked._

_Kenta jumped into the driver's seat, closed the door and looked at her dramatically._

"_Are you ready?" He said in an epic, almost game show host voice._

"_Ye- wait…" She grabbed the seatbelt behind her and buckled herself in. "Now I'm ready."_

_Kenta laughed, buckling his own seatbelt and sticking the keys in the ignition. "Hear her roar!" He cried as he turned the key._

_The engine roared to life before purring gently in idle. The garage door opened and Kenta backed out carefully, sliding onto the street._

"_Wait, this car IS street legal, right?" Tenten asked._

"_Of course." Kenta said with a grin. "Not a drop of nitrous oxide in sight. Don't worry. Besides, the po-leece already checked it out."_

_She laughed at the funny way he said 'police'. Kenta stepped on the gas and the car moved forward._

"_Wow, that's silky smooth." Tenten commented._

"_Isn't it?" Kenta grinned. "It's got really good shocks on the suspension. I haven't gone over a speed bump yet, but I'm sure I wouldn't even feel it. Now watch this. Check out the looks on everyone's faces when we drive by."_

_Tenten looked out the window and almost laughed at the sight of the awestruck faces. A few people who I assumed were car lovers shot thumbs ups at the vehicle. Kenta honked his horn at those people and waved through the open window._

"_What's the top speed?" Tenten asked._

"_Don't know." Kenta grinned. "I haven't tested it yet. But according to the standards, and the engine, The Phoenix will fly at 211 miles per hour."_

"_I know that's fast, but speak kilometres, Kenta." Tenten grinned._

_Kenta smirked. "340."_

"_Whoa! That's like triple the highway speed limit!"_

_Kenta grinned. "I know. That's why I want to fly The Phoenix on the autobahn."_

"_Don't crash, Kenta."_

"_I won't. I'll do some warm ups before I go that far anyway."_

"_Warm ups?"_

_Kenta smiled. "I still haven't taken her on the highway, so that'll be a must do. Then I think I'll fly her at those raceways where we can drive as fast as we want down a runway. Then I think we'll fly the autobahn."_

"_You're going to fly?" Tenten raised an eyebrow._

"_Well duh. She's a Phoenix! Of course she's going to fly!" Kenta cried._

"_Are you going to marry this car?"_

"_If I could, I would." Kenta said with a grin._

_Tenten laughed._

"_But I don't think my girlfriend would be happy."_

_Tenten's jaw dropped. "When did you get a girlfriend?"_

"_A couple years ago." Kenta stated, his cheeks flushing slightly._

"_Sheesh, you are really good at keeping secrets."_

_Kenta smirked and shrugged. "All you have to do is not mention it, and you're gold."_

"_So what's she like?"_

_Kenta flushed again. "She is the greatest girl alive."_

_Tenten pouted. "Aw, what about me?"_

"_You're the greatest sister alive."_

"_Okay." Tenten nodded. "So go on. What's her name?"_

"_Her name is Hotaru."_

"_Okay, what's the best part about her?"_

_Kenta grinned. "She loves cars. She knows everything about them, and we've had long conversations about them."_

_Tenten laughed. "Wow. You must make the perfect couple."_

_Kenta shrugged. "She'll be the third person to get a ride."_

"_Bet she can't wait."_

_Kenta snorted. "Yeah she can."_

_Tenten frowned._

"_She doesn't know about it yet. I'm taking her out for her birthday. It's tomorrow."_

"_Oh. Have fun then!"_

"_Thanks."_

* * *

"_Kenta, are you really leaving?"_

_Kenta nodded solemnly._

"_Why?" Tenten asked._

"_Mom found out about the car."_

_Tenten's jaw dropped. "How?"_

"_Azumi saw it while I was driving around town in it. She got a picture of it on her cell phone." Kenta sighed._

"_And?"_

"_Mom's ordering me to scrap it."_

"_No!" She cried, standing up. "You can't scrap it!"_

"_Tenten, sit down."_

_Tenten did, fuming the whole time._

"_Why do you think I'm leaving?" Kenta asked. "If I move out, which I have enough money to do so now, I'll be able to keep the car. Once I'm out of the house, she'll never be able to tell me what to do anymore."_

_Tenten nodded. "What are you going to do then?"_

"_I'm going to go to university and become a mechanical engineer." Kenta said proudly. "I get to work with cars, and even build them. Hotaru's coming with me."_

"_Wow. I wish I knew what I wanted to do."_

"_It'll come, Tenten."_

_Tenten nodded._

_She's never seen Kenta since._

* * *

_Tenten really liked writing. She liked English in general. By the end of tenth grade, she realized just how much she wanted to become a writer._

"_Mom, I want to be a writer." Tenten stated_

"_A writer? Why would you want to be a writer?" Her mom asked bitterly. She'd been upset since Kenta left the house._

"_Or a journalist. Wouldn't that be cool? I could write for the newspaper…Oh! Maybe I could go into broadcasting!"_

"_Are you going to write, or are you going to fool around with televisions every day?"_

_Tenten flinched. "I haven't figured that out yet. Help me mom! I can't figure out what I want to do after high school!"_

"_Be a doctor."_

_Tenten blinked. "A doctor?"_

"_The world needs more doctors anyway."_

_Tenten scooted from the room. She still didn't know where she was going to go. She missed Kenta so much._

_She looked up, realizing whose door she was in front of. She knocked cautiously._

"_Yes?"_

_Tenten opened the door. "Hey Shin. It's me."_

"_Hello Tenten." Shin sat behind his easel, painting on a white canvas._

"_What are you painting?"_

_Shin sighed. "Come see."_

_Tenten walked over and looked over his shoulder. Her heart sank. It was the family. Her mother, her father, Kenta, Shin, Asami and Azumi, and herself. She was happy to see she wasn't wearing pink this time. She could tell it wasn't quite finished yet, but she could also tell that everyone in the family was happy._

"_Don't you miss it, Tenten?" Shin asked. "When we were so happy?"_

_Tenten nodded. "It's so quiet now that we're the only two left."_

"_You look like you're getting ready to go too."_

_Tenten froze. "What do you mean?"_

"_Ever since Kenta left. You look like you don't want to be here anymore."_

_Tenten realized at that moment she was crying._

"_I have my art, so I'll be happy until I can move out myself."_

"_Shin, are you telling me to go?"_

_Shin shrugged. "I'm saying that if you do go, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I isolated myself all my life anyway. I won't be lonely."_

"_Why Shin?"_

"_Why what?" Shin asked. "Why did I isolate myself?"_

_Tenten nodded._

"_The world is just insane. Especially this house. This bedroom is the only solitude I can find these days. Even at school things are insane. There's so much drama. I find it so difficult to cope most of the time."_

"_Shin?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_You're going to be a great artist. I know it."_

_Shin smiled at her. "Thank you, Tenten."_

"_What do you think I should do?"_

_Shin thought about that for a moment. "I couldn't answer that. Only you can find the answer. You're talking about your career right? I heard you asking mom about it."_

_Tenten nodded. "So…"_

"_Follow your heart."_

_Tenten watched the paintbrush carefully paint details on the family in the image._

"_Sometimes you'll be shocked where it takes you."_

_Tenten nodded. "Thank you, Shin."_

_Shin nodded. "I'll be seeing you, Tenten."_

_Tenten smiled and left the room._

* * *

_Three days later, Tenten left the city of Ramenopolis behind. She didn't know where she was going. She just jumped on a bus, and headed…wherever._

_She ended up in Konoha where she made many great friends, and of course, met The Fifth Element._

_**Flash-forward**_

"Tenten?"

"Hm?" She looked up at Neji.

"Do you think your parents still live in that house?"

Tenten looked towards the boat building and shrugged. "Maybe."

_Follow your heart. Sometimes you'll be shocked where it takes you._

Tenten stood up. "Let's go see." Shin's words spurred a good feeling about the idea.

Neji blinked in surprise. "Really? After that huge story?"

Tenten grinned. "Yeah! Come on!" She began jogging away.

Neji sighed and shook his head. He smiled and ran after her.

* * *

Tenten pushed a few buttons on the condominiums buzz panel. She punched in a number she couldn't believe she still remembered. It was the number that called up to where she once lived.

_Hello?_

"Um hi. Is Mrs. Akiyama there?"

_Yes. That's me. Who is this?_

Tenten grinned. "Hi mom. It's Tenten."

Dead silence.

_Bzzzt_

Tenten grabbed the door and yanked it open. She grinned at Neji.

"You are insane." Neji stated, following her through.

The pair went up the elevator to the fiftieth floor. Tenten was flashing back the whole time. The nostalgia was just incredible. With a pleasant ding, the elevator opened and Tenten stepped out onto the fiftieth floor. Neji was following close behind. He couldn't believe she was doing this. After all of the tears, after all of that story, and she wanted to come back. She was completely insane.

Tenten knocked on a door. A few seconds later, the door swung open revealing a wide eyed woman who had the exact same eyes as Tenten.

"Hi mom." Tenten said.

The woman hugged Tenten tightly, bursting into tears.

Neji turned away, trying not to intrude on such a touching moment, though he could feel tears of his own creeping their way to the front of his eyes.

"Come inside, come inside." Her mother stated. "And who is this?"

"This is Neji." Tenten stated. "He's…He's my boyfriend."

Neji's smile nearly became a triumphant one. HAH! First time she actually said it!

The woman beckoned Neji in as well.

"Unbelievable." Tenten's mom stated. "You picked today of all days to come home?"

Tenten shrugged. "I was in the neighbourhood."

"That's what they all said!"

Tenten blinked. "Huh?" She followed her mom into the living room. Neji heard a scream of pure joy.

"KENTA!"

"NO WAY ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Neji looked into the room to see Tenten hugging a man with messy brown hair. He was slightly taller than she was. Neji assumed this was Kenta. He leaned casually against a wall, once again, trying not to intrude on anything.

Tenten went around and hugged all of her siblings.

The man Neji assumed was Kenta was crying, wiping tears off his face with his hands.

"What kind of a world is this that we all choose to come home today?" Kenta laughed.

Tenten took her place by Neji's side again.

Another man who looked slightly similar to Kenta though with a more relaxed demeanour spoke up at that moment.

"I think we all have a lot of introductions to make." He stated. "It seems as if our family has grown considerably while we were away."

The room laughed.

"That's Shin." Tenten whispered.

Neji nodded.

All of Tenten's siblings had family now. Asami had a husband and two daughters. Azumi too was married, but had one son. Shin was engaged, due to be married next year.

Then there was Kenta. Neji could tell that he was Tenten's favourite sibling.

"This is my lovely wife Hotaru." Kenta stated. "And my awesome son."

Hotaru laughed. "Don't forget about her."

Kenta grinned. "And we're going to have a daughter in a few months."

Shin looked towards Tenten. "What have you been up to, Tenten?"

Tenten gave an uneasy laugh. "Unfortunately, nothing really."

"Nonsense." Kenta stated. "You brought somebody with you. That counts as a something."

Tenten shrugged. "This is…"

Neji understood her hesitance. He could see Asami and Azumi's eyes widening on the far side of the room. He was busted with a capital B.

"This is Neji." Tenten said finally.

"No way." One of the twins stated. He couldn't tell which one was which.

"THE Neji?" The other cried.

Tenten shrugged. "Is there another Neji out there?"

"No no, THE Neji from The Fifth Element?"

Neji snorted and Tenten just looked away awkwardly.

"It is too!" The first twin cried. "Tenten how did you score a celebrity?"

Tenten shrugged, looking at the ground.

"To make a long story short…" Neji looked up at the ceiling. "It was a series of coincidences."

"Okay I want to hear the end of that one." Kenta stated, crossing his arms.

Tenten grinned and shrugged. "It's true. I just kept bumping into them. Next thing I know, we're friends."

"When do you think that started?" Neji asked.

Tenten shrugged. "I think that was when we randomly found you guys under the tree."

"I thought it was Wonderland."

"That too."

Asami and Azumi looked like they were going to have heart attacks.

A very upbeat melody started to play through the room. Neji quickly pulled out his cell phone and backed from the room.

"Hello?"

_Neji! Where are you? The band's meeting up in the bus to warm up!_ Renji's voice was totally frantic.

"Oh crap. Sorry Renji we lost track of time."

_Hurry up and get back here!_

"Yeah. I'm on my way." He hung up the phone.

"Was that Renji?" Tenten asked.

Neji nodded. "I've gotta scram, but you can stay here if you want."

Tenten thought about that for a moment. "Yeah I…I think I will."

Neji nodded. "All right. I'll see you later then."

"Hey! Neji, right?"

Neji turned to see Kenta walking towards him.

"I'll give you a ride."

The room burst out laughing.

"Oh Kenta!" Tenten laughed.

"What?" Kenta shrugged. "He's a celebrity, and he needs to scram, so I'll fly him there first class."

Neji shrugged. "All right then. I'm really late so I could use a ride."

"You've got one, buddy." Kenta spun his keys around his finger. "Let's go."

* * *

Neji rode in the passengers' seat of the bright red Lamborghini Murcielago he'd only heard of in Tenten's stories. It indeed was a beautiful car.

"Do you have a notepad?" Neji asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Glove compartment." Kenta stated.

Neji opened up the glove compartment and pulled out the notepad. He decided to be nice, seeing as the two twins didn't go totally ballistic, not to mention this car was awesome.

"Here." Neji stated, eyeing the stadium he'd be playing in.

Kenta nodded and rolled into the parking lot.

Neji ripped off three pieces of paper from the notepad and pocketed his sharpie marker.

"Kenta, right?" Neji asked.

Kenta frowned. "How did you figure?"

"Tenten told me about you and your car. This is for you." He handed Kenta the first piece of paper.

Kenta opened it and laughed.

"Make a sticker out of it." Neji stated with a grin.

"You're funny. I like you." Kenta chuckled. "'This car has been approved by Neji Hyuuga'."

"Give these to Asami and Azumi." He handed two folded up pieces of paper to him. "Thanks a lot by the way."

"I'm going to assume Tenten told you her life's story?" Kenta raised an eyebrow.

Neji chuckled. "Pretty much. So who actually cut Tenten's hair?"

Kenta burst out laughing. "Okay, that was me, but Tenten stole Shin's scissors. Don't tell mom."

Neji laughed. "Maybe I'll see you some other time." He stepped out of the car.

"Neji."

Neji looked back into the vehicle.

"Are you going to propose to Tenten, or what?"

Neji shrugged. "Not sure yet."

Kenta laughed. "See you around."

Neji nodded and carefully closed the Lamborghini's door. The agile vehicle 'flew' from the parking lot with the grace of a great Phoenix. One thing he found impressive was how there was hardly a speck of dust on the bright red paint.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I came up with a bout of writers block, and The Fifth Element productions just ground to a halt. But don't worry! I'm good now! Plus, I have a lot of inspiration for The Fifth Element's concerts because I WENT TO SEE SKILLET LIVE! IT WAS SOOO AMAZING!**

**Not only that, but SOMEBODY *cough* chumble *cough* had a huge poking war with me over MSN which turned into a food fight and then a talk about bumper stickers, then we started exchanging riddles. Then we went and explored an imaginary world called Ferri Island where I was almost slaughtered by an angry pink fluff ball, received a feather from a white owl, then Ryuu, chumble and I saved a fairy-like creature from a sorceress named Morgana and yeah. Chumble defeated Morgana and Ryuu and I rescued the fairy-like creature. I pretty much abandoned it for another day. But I've learned my lesson this time. No keeping e-mail open while writing! Bad idea. Bad.**

**To those of you who have me on your Author Alert, at the same time you received this, you received another e-mail stating "New Story by SilverEyeShinobi". Yeah, it's titled 'Moonlight' and it's my not so highly anticipated (maybe a little bit) supernatural vampire fic. Don't fret. It's finished. While I was getting through my writers block, I wrote nine whole chapters for it, and thus, now it is complete. I'll be updating every once in awhile. But if you feel like reading, go ahead! I'd love to hear what you think of my first supernatural fic! I think it's a little shaky, but it cleaned up pretty well once I got the story consistent. **

**Google that Lamborghini! Seriously! It's BEAUTIFUL. You won't find the Phoenix design, but you might find a red one. Plus, as I was writing this chapter, I grew to adore the name Kenta. Seriously. I like the way it sounds, I like the way it looks on paper, and I like the way it feels when I type it. Kenta, Kenta, Kenta. It's awesome.**

**Well, I'm off to see the wizard!**

**~SilverEyeShinobi**

**P.S. That just made me think of "Don't look behind the curtain" which lead me to remember the story of Pandora.**

**Gods: Here, Pandora! Take this box! Don't open it!**


	50. Chapter 50: Ramenopolis

**A/N: Finally! I got around to writing this! I spent the last few days fixing up some of my other stories (Mainly, Perfect, so it's mostly edited now) and adding stuff to others (that I don't think will ever get posted, but hey. The world can be surprising.)**

**Anyway! This chapter is dedicated to: Lizard Lover, Chii Saino Kuratsu, AnimeLoverHaruka, SparkDazzleDuez, WaterKonoichi13, Kaze no Uchiha, Pan is awesome, matsumotomoon, Mitsuto-sama, Dagiis, chumble, cielchat, sumbunnyluvsu77, mIYaOftHeSaND, AnimeCrazed121, Waymirec, Wizard-Demigod-Narnian, Deidara-Is-Beast, and an anonymous reviewer named rebecca (not so anonymous now, eh?)**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Without you, this story NEVER would've made it to the big Five-Oh. That's right, guys. CHAPTER FIFTY ALL THE WAY!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 50: Ramenopolis

Tenten was still at her parents place. The chatter was endless, and the smiles were all around. Even she was smiling. It was hard to believe that just this morning, she was dreading her arrival in her hometown.

Kenta walked in the front door. "Yo!" He called.

"Yo!" Some of the group chorused.

Kenta immediately took his seat beside Tenten. "Check out what he gave to me. He told me to turn it into a sticker.

Tenten took the little piece of paper and laughed at it. "_This car has been approved by Neji Hyuuga_. Yup! That's Neji!"

Kenta stood up. "And, he told me to give these to..." He walked over to the twin sisters. "You guys." He held out the two pieces of paper.

Asami and Azumi gasped and each took the pieces.

"Wait, does it matter who gets who?" Azumi asked.

Kenta shrugged. "I guess you'll find out when you open them."

The twins unfolded the papers and squealed, jumping up and down in perfect sync.

"What does yours say?" Asami asked.

"_Thanks for not going crazy. _And then his autograph is at the bottom!" Azumi cried.

"Ohmigosh, mine too!" Asami cried.

They squealed and bounced again like teenagers.

"I so wish I had gotten tickets." Azumi sighed.

Asami nodded in agreement. "If I had known they were coming here, I would've got some."

"You can still see it, you know." Tenten said with a grin. "They play the concerts live on KMTV."

"Really?" Asami squealed and reached for the converter.

"They're probably not on until nine." Tenten said with a grin. "You still have an hour to wait."

The twins sighed.

The group laughed.

* * *

"Neji, where's Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"She's all right." Neji stated. "If you're worried, call her. She has her cell phone. I think."

"Why can't you just tell us where she is?"

Neji sighed. "I feel like it's not my place to tell you. It's kind of personal."

"All right team. Get changed. Concerts in an hour and we still have to do sound checks!" Renji called.

* * *

An hour later, the television at Tenten's parents house was tuned to KMTV and they were doing the final sound checks on stage.

"I've never seen these guys in concert." Asami stated.

Azumi nodded in agreement.

Tenten smirked. "Well then you guys are in for a real treat. These guys are hilarious. Seriously."

Kenta looked at her. "Really?"

Tenten nodded. "You will laugh at least once, guaranteed."

* * *

"Ready for this guys?" Shikamaru asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto roared.

"Stoked." Neji agreed.

"Well DUH." Itachi rolled his eyes.

Sasuke merely smirked at everyone's antics.

The lights went out and the group went out on stage. The crowd roared. The band stood in the usual dead silence, Naruto clacking his drumsticks for the opening.

_**POP ROCKS!**_

The stage lights came on and the crowd shrieked with joy.

_Listen up now, do you hear that sound?_

_That rapid beat now we jump like clowns_

_Who gives a damn what everyone thinks?_

_If they say a word we'll raise a stink!_

_Why? Because this is our time._

_So get out here and please don't hide,_

_So what if none of us can dance,_

_Just bounce around like there's ants in your pants!_

Itachi squealed the guitar, running his finger up the highest string to it increased in pitch.

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_Everybody scream and shout!_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_It's madness we'll just blow this house!_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_There's no sense in staying at the side!_

_**POP ROCKS!**_

_Put your hands to the sky!_ Neji held the note while Shikamaru dragged his finger down the frets, away from the strumming area so the guitar sound decreased in pitch.

Neji continued to sing the song, watching the crowd pump their fists to the music. He could never get over how awesome the whole thing looked.

_EVERYBODY SAY!_ Shikamaru roared.

Neji held the microphone out to the crowd.

_POP ROCKS!_ They chorused.

_Everybody scream and shout!_

_POP ROCKS!_ The crowd cried again.

_It's madness we'll just blow this house!_

_POP ROCKS!_

_There's no sense in staying at the side!_

_POP ROCKS!_

_Put your hands to the sky!_

The band broke into their solos. Neji held his hands above his head, clapping in time with the music. Instantly, the crowd shifted from fist pumps to clapping. He held so much power over the crowd, it was incredible. He never ceased to have fun with the fans while onstage.

Neji leapt into the air and hit the ground just as the band played the final chord, making the crowd go insane.

"WHAT'S UP RAMENOPOLIS?" Neji cried, making the crowd go even more crazy.

Naruto jumped up from his drum set. "Hey! Hey check out my t-shirt!"

Neji stepped out of the way and Naruto unzipped his bright orange sweater to reveal a black t-shirt with I followed by a heart and a picture of a bowl of ramen. Basically it was an I heart ramen t-shirt.

And of course, the crowd went absolutely bananas.

"Wow, Naruto!" Shikamaru cried.

Naruto grinned. "What? I couldn't leave Ramenopolis without getting myself an 'I love ramen' t-shirt."

"You would too." Sasuke snickered.

"It's very true though!" Neji stated. "Naruto would eat noodles for breakfast, lunch and dinner if we weren't around to feed him something that's actually nutritionally sound."

The crowd laughed.

Naruto flushed slightly, still grinning.

Itachi strolled onto the stage at that moment.

"Whaaa..." Shikamaru pointed at Itachi and looked at the crowd, looking absolutely baffled. "When did he leave?"

Itachi grinned. "I walked off after we finished the song. I brought something along with me and I thought we would have a little fun with them."

The band watched him.

"All right. Are you ready to see something totally crazy?" Itachi asked.

The crowd cheered.

"Well then get ready for..."

The crowd was dead silent.

"BALLOONS!" Itachi pulled out a package of balloons.

The crowd started to laugh.

The band descended onto the package and tore it open. Each of them took one balloon out. They started to blow them up, smiles on their faces.

_Pweeeeeeeeeeee_

"Naruto, stop it." Sasuke stated, blowing on his balloon again.

"Aw come on, Sasuke." Itachi smiked. Don't be such a party pooper!" He pulled on the ends of his balloon as well, making a more horrible sound like spitting and squealing all at once.

Naruto laughed. "Balloon orchestra!"

The band laughed and began to make noises with their balloons, most of it was an utter cacophony that made the crowd both cringe and laugh their heads off.

Renji tore out onto the stage. "Stop, stop, stop." He stated, waving his arms. "You guys sound like a band of vuvuzelas. So cut it out, like right now."

The crowd laughed.

Itachi aimed his balloon at Renji and let it go. The balloon made its famed _pphhpphhpphhppphh_ as it flew towards Renji and smacked him square in the face. The crowd howled with laughter.

Renji closed his eyes, taking a slow breath through the nose and blowing it out through his mouth. He did this a few times, making both the band and the crowd laugh. It was a bit of false anger management for the band, because they could see the smirk on Renji's face while he did this.

Renji opened his eyes again, picked up the discarded balloon and tossed it back at Itachi. Itachi caught it and began blowing it up again.

"Don't even think about it." Renji said again.

"Holy crap Naruto!" Shikamaru cried.

Naruto laughed, holding up his balloon that was bigger than his head.

"Dude," Sasuke chuckled to himself.

Naruto tied up the balloon and pulled out his sharpie marker. He drew a very happy face on it and turned it around to show the crowd. "I call it Steve!" He cried.

The crowd burst out laughing.

Neji tied his balloon and began drawing his face on it. He was crouched down as he drew every detail to the best of his abilities.

Sasuke was struggling with his balloon while Shikamaru tied his easily. Sasuke looked at him with disdain as he tried and failed to tie his balloon.

_Ppphhhpphhhphhphhhphpphhhphh_ "AW COME ON!" The crowd laughed as Sasuke's balloon jumped away and began flying across the stage. The balloon landed on Naruto's snare drum with a rubbery _thwap_.

"Hey!" Naruto cried. "I think your balloon wants to be a drummer!"

The band laughed.

Naruto picked up the balloon and threw it back at Sasuke.

Sasuke took it with a sigh and began to blow it up again.

Neji turned around and held up his balloon. The crowd whooped at how awesome it looked.

"I don't know what to name it!"

"Neji Two." Shikamaru chuckled, drawing a face on his balloon.

The crowd laughed.

Neji looked at the balloon. "Okay, okay. It's Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The group howled with laughter. The balloon looked like Obi-Wan too.

Shikamaru grinned. "Well in that case, meet Frodo!" Shikamaru held up his balloon.

Sasuke was attempting to tie his balloon again. Finally, he managed to tie it with a sharp _snap_. It wasn't a perfect tie. There was a pathetic air bubble trapped in the knot, a manifestation of Sasuke's inability to tie a balloon properly.

Itachi had finished tying his balloon and was now drawing on it.

"I dub thee...Junior!" He stated.

_POP!_

The look of horror on Itachi's face wasn't faked in any way. What came next was in fact a dramatization, and a textbook definition of found comedy.

"No!" Itachi cried. "Junior!" He fell to his knees, picking the balloon up in his cupped hands.

The crowd was laughing.

"NOOOOOOO!" Itachi began sobbing that was both convincing and fake.

Renji who realized what had just happened came running onto the stage wearing all black, including a black veil over his bright red hair. His face was scrunched up in sorrow as he faked mourning. The crowd was howling with laughter.

Renji pulled out a small box which Itachi took and gently placed the popped balloon inside it before closing the lid. Itachi then hugged Renji, both of them making totally fake sobs as they picked the box up and walked off stage. Neji followed them, a grin on his face.

Neji burst out laughing. "They're giving it a funeral!" He cried. "Get the cameras over here!"

A cameraman ran over to the side of the stage to transmit the images onto the jumbo screen. A few seconds later, Renji and Itachi walked back out, both of them cloaked in black. Their heads were bowed as they walked slowly, carrying a plank of plywood with the little box sitting perfectly centered in on it.

The crowd was laughing and so was the band.

The 'funeral procession' went slowly across the stage before disappearing out the other side. The crowd was still laughing. Finally, Itachi walked back on stage, a grin on his face. The crowd cheered loudly and Itachi took a bow.

"What the hell Itachi!" Sasuke cried. "Where did you come up with that?"

Itachi shrugged. "I just took it and ran. Found comedy, people!"

The crowd cheered again.

Itachi grabbed another balloon and blew it up. He tied it quickly and began drawing on that again.

"I dub thee Junior Junior!" He proclaimed.

_POP!_

Itachi looked down at the popped balloon as the crowd broke into uncontrollable laughter again.

"Forget it." Itachi kicked the balloon away. The crowd laughed harder as Itachi grabbed another balloon and began to blow it up.

"I think the name Junior is cursed, Itachi." Neji stated.

"Or maybe Itachi's cursed to never have a balloon." Shikamaru said with a grin.

Itachi tied it off, ignoring the statements of doom as he drew another face.

"I call it..." He hesitated, staring at the goofy face he drew on the balloon. He raised his sharpie again and drew a moustache. "I call you Mario!" He cried, holding up the balloon.

The crowd laughed. It really had a likeness to Mario too.

"Sasuke! What's your balloon called?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Shmasuke."

The band laughed.

"You just took your name and put a 'shm' on it, didn't you?" Neji asked.

Sasuke smirked.

"Okay so I'm Shmaruto then." Naruto grinned.

"Hello Shmaruto." Itachi said with a smirk. "I'm Shmitachi."

The crowd laughed.

"Hi guys!" Shikamaru raised his hand. "I'm Shmikamaru!"

Neji laughed. "I guess that makes me Shmeji then."

"Shall we get to the next song, Shmeji?" Itachi asked,

"Yes, Shmitachi. Let's get the next song started."

The crowd cheered.

* * *

Kenta was still laughing. He had a few tears streaming down his face as he continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"I told you they were funny!" Tenten cried.

"You didn't say they were that funny!" Kenta cried.

Tenten watched as they began playing _Twisted Reality_. She loved the sound of Neji's voice. She could never get over it, so she would say it many, many times.

Her cell phone rang at that moment. She stood up and left the room before answering it.

"Hello?"

_Tenten? Where are you? Are you all right?_ It was Sakura.

"Yeah I'm fine. Didn't Neji tell you?"

_No. He said that he didn't think it was his story to tell._

Tenten nodded. She realized she was grateful he didn't tell them. Then again, if he did tell them, she wouldn't have minded anyway.

"Yeah. I met up with my family here."

_You WHAT?_

"This is my hometown." Tenten stated. "I didn't tell you because I wasn't in good relations with my family. But we all met up again, so I'm hanging out with them. I'll get my brother to drive me back tomorrow, all right?"

_Oh...Okay. See you then._

"Yup! Later!"

* * *

"I love these balloons." Shikamaru stated, drawing a long balloon from the package. "You can do anything with them."

The band laughed.

"Those are the ones you use to make balloon animals!" Itachi laughed.

"I can make a balloon animal." Neji raise his hand.

"Really?" Naruto grinned. "Do it!"

Neji reached into the bag and pulled out a green one. He pumped it up using the hand pump and tied the end. He then pulled out his sharpie marker and drew two circles on one end. When he was done with that, he kinked it in two different places.

"There." He said. "It's a snake."

Laughter roared through the stadium.

"Wow." Itachi said with a grin, looking at the snake. "That is the best snake I've ever seen. I could mistake that for a real one."

Neji nodded. "It only took me ten years to perfect it!"

The crowd laughed again.

Itachi took the snake from Neji and examined it all around. Then he smirked and began to sing the Jaws theme, creeping up on Sasuke who was totally zoning out while he idly strummed his bass.

"Baa-dum...Baa-dum..." Itachi continued to sing, the snake held towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up curiously, his eyebrows creased in confusion.

The crowd chuckled.

Sasuke's frown deepened. Then he clued into the Jaws music behind him. He turned around.

"SNAAAAAKEEE!" Itachi cried, throwing the balloon animal.

Sasuke scrambled to catch it, his hand wrapping around the animals neck, causing the head to become pressurised slightly and inflate. Sasuke looked at the animal and looked at Itachi.

"You're so juvenile, Itachi." Sasuke stated. "Who's the younger brother again? Because I don't think it's me."

The crowd laughed.

"Sasuke, time wise, I'm the older brother." Itachi smirked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How old are you again?"

"Uhhh..." Itachi laughed uneasily, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to tell the crowd he was twenty-four.

"He's so old, he lost count!" Neji cried.

"I did not!" Itachi cried. "Would you tell them your real age on stage?"

The crowd laughed.

Neji crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. "So I'm twenty-two. What of it?"

The crowd 'oooh'ed consecutively.

"Seriously, Neji?" Itachi stared at him.

Neji shrugged. "I'm as young as I feel. And I feel like I'm sixteen."

The crowd laughed.

"Sorry, you don't look sixteen." Shikamaru chuckled.

"That's because since I turned twenty, my acne cleared up." Neji said with a grin.

The crowd cheered.

"DEATH TO ACNE!" someone screamed.

The crowd laughed again.

"Who just said that?" Neji walked up to the edge of the stage. "Whoever just said that, you just told the story of every teenagers life. Right there. Three words. 'Death to Acne'."

The crowd broke out into laughter.

"Hey guys..." Naruto piped up. "Are you getting bored of balloons?"

The band was silent for a moment, all of them shrugging. To be honest, they didn't know what else they could possibly do with balloons.

"Ooh, I know what else we could do!" Itachi said. "We could play a huge game of keep it up!"

"You mean keep balloons in the air for as long as we can?" Neji asked.

Itachi nodded. "Yeah!"

Neji shrugged. Maybe it was a good idea.

"Well, anyway." Naruto shrugged, flipping his drumsticks. "I was just thinking that if we were bored of balloons we could...I don't know...Play some Improv games."

The crowd roared.

"WOW!" Shikamaru cried. "They really want some Improv games."

"Let's do some Improv then!" Neji cried.

Itachi stepped forward. "Hear ye, hear ye. The Fifth Element proudly presents, Improv games!"

The crowd cheered.

"Can I get two people on stage!"

Naruto leapt forward.

Itachi turned around. "Wow guys, don't all of you come up at once."

The crowd laughed.

Neji stepped forward. "Fine. I'll go."

Itachi turned back to the crowd. "So...Where are they right now?"

The cries from the crowd were all pretty much cancelled out by each other.

"I can't hear a damn word you guys are saying." Itachi stated. He jumped off the stage and into the fenced off area in front of the VIP area. The fans there all screamed at him being so close, their hands reaching towards him. Itachi decided not to tread that gauntlet and went for more clear headed fans.

The band watched as he ran with the crowd for a few minutes before finally running back.

"Okay!" Itachi called. "They're breaking out of jail!"

The crowd laughed.

"What?" Neji laughed.

"Sounds like fun." Naruto grinned.

"We're going to start this scene in five! Four! Three!"

"TWO! ONE!" The crowd finished.

"I can't reach the window!" Naruto cried, stretching up on his toes. Neji joined him where he was standing and attempted to do the same.

"No good." He stated. "We'll have to try something else."

Naruto got on his hands and knees. "Here! Get on my back and try to open it!"

Neji hesitated, breaking character just slightly at the potentially dangerous manoeuvre. The crowd was silent as he put one foot on Naruto's back.

"FREEZE!"

Shikamaru ran on and tapped out Neji. He took Neji's pose and slapped a hand on his chest.

"I...Am the greatest." He stated.

Naruto gave a stupid laugh. "Gee sir! Yes you are!" He did the laugh again.

"Quiet you." Shikamaru looked across the crowd. "It would do me no good if your horrible voice kept all the girls away."

The crowd howled with laughter.

"FREEZE!"

Neji stepped forward and tapped out Shikamaru. He didn't put his foot on Naruto again, but crouched down.

"Aw! Look at the puppy!"

Naruto began acting like a dog. "Arf!" He barked, rolling over.

"Oh look! She's so smart!"

"I'm not a girl!" Naruto cried.

"Holy crap..." Neji took several steps back. "It talks..."

The crowd laughed.

"No duh." Naruto stood up.

"What the..." Neji had a totally confused expression on his face.

"Freeze."

Sasuke stepped forward and tapped out Naruto. He stared down Neji for a moment.

"Get in the car." Sasuke stated, his face stern and straight faced as he pointed at nothing.

"B-But that car is..."

"What's wrong with it?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's rigged with dynamite!"

The crowd laughed.

Sasuke looked at the invisible car. "Wow. So it is." He looked back up at Neji. "Get in the car."

The crowd howled with laughter.

"FREEZE!"

Itachi stepped forward and took Sasuke's pointing position. "The ice cream MELTED." He stated.

"Wow." Neji stated, stepping towards it. "Guess the freezer broke."

"Yeah I suppose it did." Itachi crossed his arms. "Here at Baskin Robins, we prefer to serve our customers ICE cream. Not LIQUID cream."

The crowd laughed.

"Well I wasn't the one in charge of servicing the machine!" Neji protested.

"FREEZE!"

Shikamaru stepped forward and tapped out Neji. Instantly his head fell to his chest and he collapsed to the ground.

"Whoa," Itachi ran towards Shikamaru and looked at him. "It's a dead guy!" He said, a huge grin on his face.

The crowd laughed.

Shikamaru let out a long, noisy snore.

"Oh...Never mind!" Itachi called. "He's just...Sleeping..." He looked left and right and then raised his fist.

The crowd laughed.

"No, no, no..." Itachi shook his head. "I can't do that. The fuzz will get me."

"Freeze."

Sasuke stepped forward and tapped out Shikamaru. He flopped down on the ground and looked up at the sky.

"Wow. Check out them clouds."

Itachi looked up. "Wow...wait a second, that's not a cloud."

"Huh?" Sasuke sat up and observed. "Wow...it's..."

"Did something blow up?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah I guess so."

"We should go check it out."

Sasuke groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Of course!" Itachi stated. "Think of it as...learning."

The crowd laughed.

"Today, you will get to see the impact of terrorists on our planet. Now come along."

Sasuke sighed, groaned and followed Itachi bitterly off stage.

"AND SCENE!" Neji cried.

The crowd screamed with joy.

* * *

The band played the final notes to _Rise. _The crowd cheered as Itachi stepped forward again.

"Next," He said. "We're going to play a game called One, two, three, four, five Improv."

"Sheesh Itachi, try to say that five times fast." Sasuke scoffed.

The crowd laughed.

Itachi thought it as fast as he could, to find that the words got twisted up in his mind a bit too much. "No way. I'm not even going to bother." He stated.

The crowd laughed.

"So, basically, the five of us are going to pick a number from one to five. NOT YET." He turned and glared at the rest of the band.

The band grinned and backed away.

"Renji!" Itachi called. "Come here! I need your help with this!"

The crowd cheered as Renji stepped out on stage.

"What's up?" Renji asked.

"We need someone to count up from one to five, and back down to one again." Itachi stated.

"Okay..." Renji frowned.

"Let's give him a demo." He told the group. "The four of you pick your number."

The group did.

"I'm one." Neji stated.

Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru backed off.

"Okay, so Neji is going to monologue for a few seconds. The key is to let him keep talking until you feel the character is developed enough. Then you say 'Freeze, two' and whoever is number two will come out on stage and join Neji. They will do a dialogue and so on. Then you do three, then four, then five, and when the conflict in scene five is resolved, call four, and let that resolve itself. Then three, two, one, and Neji will finish his monologue."

"Um...Okay..." Renji looked totally confused.

"I'll be number five so I can give Renji his cues." Itachi stated.

The band nodded.

"I'll stay as number one." Neji volunteered.

"Three." Shikamaru called.

"Two." Sasuke raised his hand.

Naruto pouted slightly. "Four."

"Okay, everybody but Neji off stage." Itachi called. "Neji, are you good or do you need to pick these guys brains?" He gestured to the crowd.

Neji thought about that for a moment. "Nah, I'm good."

"Okay. This scene begins in five! Four!"

"THREE! TWO! ONE!" The crowd finished.

Neji grinned. "Not many people know this about me, but I have the power to see through the fourth wall."

The crowd chuckled.

"I see you." He pointed at someone in the crowd. "And I see you!" He pointed at another. "I see all of you!" He gestured to the whole crowd. "But you know what else people don't know about me?" Neji asked.

The crowd held their breath.

"I can actually _become_ part of what's on the other side of the fourth wall." Neji held up three fingers. "All I need are three magic words..."

In the back, Itachi told Itachi to take it to number two.

"FREEZE!" Renji called.

Neji froze.

"Two!"

Sasuke stepped out on stage. "TEN HUT!" He roared.

Neji stood up straight and saluted.

"At ease." Sasuke said after a few seconds. "How is recon, soldier?" He asked in a gruff, military style voice.

"There are guards everywhere." Neji stated.

"Show me on the map." Sasuke pretended to unfold a map.

Neji walked over. "There are guards here, here, here...here, here, here...here and here..." he paused for a moment. "Oh, and here, here, here..."

The crowd was starting to laugh.

"Here, here and here...Oh and there's tanks stationed here, here, here...Basically along the entire western wall. Machine guns are here...that's all."

"So there's about a million guards, a wall of tanks, and one machine gun?"

"That's right, sir."

"Well...This is going to be easier than I thought..."

Itachi gave Renji his next cue.

"FREEZE! Three!"

Shikamaru came out on stage.

"Hello!" He called in an Italian accent. "It's a me Mario. I'm a going to show you how to make a da pizza."

"Yes!" Neji cried.

"NOOO!" Sasuke cried.

The crowd laughed.

"First, you must a take the flour and sprinkle it on a da counter."

"And why must we do this?" Sasuke asked, sprinkling invisible flour on the invisible coutner.

"So the dough doesn't a stick." Shikamaru stated. "Now we bring in the dough." He slapped something onto the counter. "Now you must pound the dough into submission!" He cried, slamming his fist down multiple times.

"YES!" Sasuke cried. He began pounding the invisible dough.

Neji just shrugged and squeezed between the two pizza makers and began pounding.

"FREEZE!" Renji called. "Four!"

Itachi nodded. "Good. You're getting it."

Renji shrugged.

Naruto came out on stage. "Hi ho, good friends! Welcome to Egypt!" He grinned.

"Thanks so much!" Shikamaru cried.

"Why is it so hot?" Neji whined.

"We're in the middle of the Sahara Desert, that's why." Sasuke stated.

Naruto smiled. "I am your tour guide today! Follow me, and I will show you the wonders of Egypt!" He began to walk, and Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke followed him across the stage.

"OBSERVE!" Naruto waved his arms, gesturing to something magnificent. "The Great Sphinx!"

"Wow!" Shikamaru cried.

"That's a big cat!" Neji cried.

"It's a mutant!" Sasuke screamed. "It's got the head of a human and the body of a...what is that anyway?"

"Head of a human, body of a lion." Naruto said proudly. "One of the many great wonders of the world. Now, let's move onto the pyramids..."

"FREEZE! Five."

Itachi stepped out, making very good robot movements. "Good day humans." He said in monotone. "I hail from Jupiter. How do you do?"

"Wow!" Naruto gasped.

"A MARTIAN!" Neji cried, earning a laugh.

"That is insulting, human." Itachi said. "I am from Jupiter. Not Mars."

"Same solar system!" Neji protested.

"Fool. I will not settle for your insolence." Itachi stepped towards Neji.

"RUN!" Sasuke cried. "It's going to kill us!"

"War of the worlds!" Shikamaru screamed. "WAR OF THE WORLDS!"

The crowd laughed.

"FREEZE! Four!" Renji called.

Itachi dashed off stage.

"Um, mister tour guide, are you sure it's all right for us to be in the pyramids?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course it is!" Naruto stated. "I come in here all the time!"

"If you say so..." Neji said calmly.

"Hey! Check this out!" Sasuke called.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Naruto cried.

"Whoops..." Sasuke looked guilty.

"You've unleashed...the mummy..." Naruto whispered.

"FREEZE! Three!"

Naruto scrambled off stage.

"Now you put a da pizza in the oven to bake at a three fifty." Shikamaru stated in his Italian accent.

"Wow, Mario." Neji said. "I'm sure glad you were here."

"It better be good pizza." Sasuke stated. "Seems like a lot of wasted effort to me."

"Nonsense! Mario's pizza is the best a pizza in the world!" Shikamaru threw his arms up.

"Is that why it just spontaneously combusted in the oven?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru froze. "Whaaat?" He ran to where the oven was.

"FREEZE! Two!"

Shikamaru scrambled off stage.

"Soldier!" Sasuke called.

"Yes sir?" Neji stood up straight.

"You're going to need to take one for the team. Charge in there, and be a diversion for the rest of the army to punch through in the north."

"But that's a suicide mission!" Neji protested.

"I know. But it must be done."

Neji glared at Sasuke. "Who do you think you are to tell me to go kill myself?"

Sasuke stood up straight, putting his fists on his hips. "I..." He said, "am your father."

Neji was frozen for a moment, then he had an epiphany.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Neji cried.

The crowd killed themselves laughing. Even Sasuke was trying not to laugh, realizing he had totally set up a Star Wars scene in front of a Star Wars nerd. Of course Neji would take advantage of the 'I am your father' line.

"FREEZE!" Renji called, holding back his laughter. "One!"

Sasuke left the stage and Neji continued his monologue.

"So I need you guys to say three words with me, all right? Say: zebra, toast, raccoon when I say three." Neji grinned. "If you do it correctly, I will punch through the fourth wall. Ready?" He paused. "One, two, three!"

"ZEBRA TOAST RACCOON!" The crowd called.

Neji leapt off the stage and began high fiving everyone in the front row.

Itachi laughed, stepping back on stage. "AND SCENE!"

Neji returned to the stage after a few more minutes. With their games done, the band began playing their closing song which as always, was _Just Stay._

* * *

Back at the 'Titanic' building, Tenten was still bonding with her family. With the concert over, the family had broken out the Monopoly board and were now playing what would be an all night game of Monopoly.

Originally, the game was just for fun, but then it turned into an all out 'who can stay up the longest' match. Gradually, the family headed for the hay, and in the end at approximately two forty one in the morning, just Tenten and Kenta remained.

"So..." Kenta rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You scored a celebrity."

Tenten laughed. "Yup. Totally crazy, I know."

"You still haven't told me exactly how you managed that."

Tenten smiled. "Well, it really was just a bunch of random coincidences." Tenten rolled the dice and moved her piece around the board.

"Do tell."

"I met The Fifth Element at the first one of their concerts I saw. My friend, Hinata, got us all backstage passes so we got to go meet them. I was surprised at first, because they didn't act like a band. They welcomed us like we were long lost friends and not just a bunch of fans meeting their idols."

Kenta nodded.

Tenten yawned. "We actually had fun backstage. We played a prank on one of my other friends, Sakura, and Neji stuck a 'kick here' sign on the back of Itachi's pants."

"You didn't." Kenta laughed.

Tenten grinned. "Yeah I kicked him."

Kenta shook his head.

"Then about a week or so later, I can't remember how long it was now, I was out grocery shopping and I met Itachi in the grocery store." She yawned again. "After that day, I thought I would never see any of them again."

"You did though, right?"

Tenten nodded. "My friends and I went for a walk in the woods and we met the entire band sitting under a tree. We joined them, and they were all too happy to let us. We played games, and when those were through, Neji mentioned they were having a concert at Konoha's Wonderland."

Kenta nodded.

Tenten yawned again. "We went with them and we went on all sorts of rides together."

Kenta smiled. Her voice was getting faint. He was totally going to win this competition.

"At the end of the day," Tenten rubbed her face. "We all decided that we were having too much fun to let it end, so the band came over to our place and we had a huge sleepover."

"Really."

Tenten nodded. "Yeah. After that day, we had pretty much become members of The Fifth Element's inner circle." She yawned. "So we're all friends."

"And you fell in love with him along the way?"

Tenten flushed slightly and shrugged. "Yeah."

It really was a series of coincidences then, Kenta thought. She wasn't kidding. He opened his mouth to ask another question but stopped upon seeing Tenten's head bowed into her chest. Her eyes were closed and she was swaying slightly.

Kenta smiled. When was the last time he had seen her sister sleep?

He stood up, lifting his chair so as to not wake her up. He walked over to her chair and picked her up, carrying her to her bedroom. He shoved the door open with his hip and looked inside. Tenten had really done a number on this bedroom when she was only fourteen. She had completely repainted it to a gentle shade of blue, and replaced nearly everything in it. Hell, she'd ripped up the whole freaking rug and merely cleaned up the tile underneath before throwing a simple rug in the middle of the floor.

Kenta put her on the bed and folded the covers back. A little blue car rolled out from underneath the pillow, startling him for a second. He picked up the car and smiled at it. She had kept it for all of these years.

Kenta tucked Tenten into the bed and slid the car into her hand. "Night, sis." He stated before walking out of the room and softly closing the door.

Tenten's eyes fluttered open slightly as she rolled over with a yawn. "Night, Kenta..." She fell back into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Sorry this took so damn long guys. I lost inspiration after the balloon part and at first I was going to rewrite the entire chapter, but then I decided against it, because I really liked the balloon part, so yeah. I just changed gears and put in the Improv.**

**I would like to give many thanks to the Random Noun Generator for providing me inspiration for the complete and utter randomness that is Improv.**

**But...Sadly I have several more excuses for failing to update earlier. My younger brother came home for the first time in several months (he had moved in with my dad, but he decided to come back) and I suppose I'm both happy and totally...damn what is that emotion? Not sad, not mad, more like one big sigh of...whatever that emotion is. Yeah it's a negative one. So yeah. Good to have him back, but damn. I'm going to have to deal with him now! XD**

**So yeah, my brother came back and he brought the PS3 with him! A PS3! It was originally intended to be a gift for both myself and my brother, but because I don't like my dad at all, I blatantly refused to go over there where the console was supposed to stay... So I was without since Christmas. But BOOM. He brings it home with him.**

**And on the PS3 is a game. A game I have been longing to play since the day I saw it on Reviews on the Run. It's a game called...**

**inFAMOUS.**

**That's right, friends. inFAMOUS. I spent nearly every waking minute of free time on that play station that I never bothered to start writing. Until about halfway through the game. Because when I was halfway through the game, I stared looking up inFAMOUS fan fictions. I really enjoyed those. I'm getting so sick of reading Naruto ones...*rolls eyes* They're all the same now.**

**So, I started writing an inFAMOUS fan fiction to add to the measly amount of inFAMOUS fan fictions already there. (less than 100). I'm about six chapters in now. I'm hoping to make it out of 10, and then do a sequel! No, not inFAMOUS 2. It's still going to take place in Empire City.**

**But that's enough chitchat! Thanks a lot for reading my drabble! Hope you enjoyed the show!**

**~SilverEyeShinobi**

**P.S. I have also decided to cut The Fifth Element short. It felt good to make the decision, seeing as I don't know how much spare time I'm going to have in the future. I'm hoping that when this story is finished, there will be no more than 60 chapters, but we'll see where that goes. I'm hoping to make it exactly 60 chapters. So yeah. We have 10 chapters to go.**


	51. Chapter 51: Games

**A/N: I am soooo freaking sorry guys. Like you have no idea. It's been months since I posted anything, and this story just isn't getting written. So I decided to just...well...Post this chapter because it's the only one set in stone so far. Actually there are a few that are getting close to that, it's just the more recent chapters that I wrote that aren't.**

**In case you forgot what happened (because I know I did and reading the first sentence I go WTH?) Tenten stayed at her parent's house the night before. You can go back and review the last chapter which was the Ramenopolis concert. If you REALLY want to screw yourself over you can go back to the beginning which to me is a dumb idea because nearly every chapter in this story is filler. I'm halfway through editing it anyway...**

**I'll shut up so you can read...**

Chapter 51: Games

Tenten woke up the next morning in the comfort of a very familiar bed. She opened her eyes and was slightly startled to realize she was in her childhood home. Then she remembered the events of the night before, and smiled.

Then she realized she was really late for getting back to the bus.

As she scrambled out of bed, something fell to the floor with a clatter. She was startled to realize it was the little blue car Kenta had given her when she was a little girl. She thought she had lost it, but she guessed she had forgotten it at home. She picked it up and slid it into her pocket.

"KENTA!" Tenten called, running from her room.

Turns out, Kenta was already up.

"I was wondering when you'd be up, sleepy head." Kenta stated with a grin. "You need a ride back to your friends, right?"

Tenten nodded.

Kenta spun his keys around his fingers. "Then off we go."

* * *

Tenten smiled at the smooth ride of Kenta's car. It was so familiar, even though she had only ridden in it once.

"So I guess you won, eh Kenta?" Tenten asked.

"Hm? Oh, the stay up contest?"

"Yeah."

Kenta chuckled. "You were funny, sis. You just totally conked out in your seat."

Tenten flushed slightly.

"Where are your friends?" Kenta asked.

"They should be parked in the stadium."

"The same place they played last night?"

Tenten nodded.

The drive continued in silence. Tenten wished they could start a conversation since she didn't know when she would ever see Kenta again. She wanted to make it last as long as she could.

While she was thinking this, Kenta parked the car in the stadium parking lot.

Tenten sighed. "I guess this is it then, huh?" She asked.

"You sound like you're saying goodbye." Kenta stated. He reached into his pocket and handed her a piece of paper. "Here. E-mail me sometime, all right?"

Tenten unfolded the paper and saw Kenta's e-mail written on it. She grinned. "Yeah. I will."

"We'll meet up some other time too, right?" Kenta grinned.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah." She opened the car door. "See you, Kenta."

Kenta waved at her as he watched her run towards a very cool looking bus on the other side of the parking lot. What dedication. She didn't even take the time to brush her hair and she was out the door. He assumed that since she was travelling with a band, they were on a schedule so...

The bus began to move, rolling towards his car. As it approached, Kenta realized with almost hysterical laughter that what looked like The Fifth Element and several others (he assumed it was every single person in that bus) pressed against the front windshield, staring at his car.

The bus honked, and Kenta honked back. He started up his car and turned it so he was driving right alongside the bus. Then just because he could, he floored the engine and shot off like a rocket. He pulled off a rear skid J-turn and sped past the other side of the bus. He then looped around and caught up with the bus again as it drove from the parking lot.

Tenten rushed onto the bus. "I'm back!"

* * *

"Hey Tenten!" Sakura came scrambling towards her. "I thought we'd lost you!"

Tenten grinned. "Nope. I'm still here."

The bus started up.

"Guys!" Tenten called. "Come see Kenta's car!"

Everyone scrambled to the front of the bus. The entire parking lot was empty save for the bus and a very slick looking red Lamborghini Murcielago with phoenix designs emblazoned all over the body.

"Honk, Yamato!" Tenten laughed.

Yamato honked the horn. The loud, deep honk was echoed by a smooth, vivacious honk from the Lamborghini. The Lamborghini began to move, the driver skilfully manoeuvring it up right alongside the bus. He held steady, and next thing the observers knew, the car took off like a rocket, shooting across the parking lot.

"KENTA!" Tenten cried, starting to laugh.

The Lamborghini swerved, then fishtailed a full one hundred and eighty degrees, and shot back towards them, whipping past them on the other side.

"Wow." Naruto laughed. "That is one awesome car."

The Lamborghini pulled up beside them again just as they left the parking lot.

"That car is so cool!" Azimora gushed. She then turned towards Itachi. "Why don't you have a car like that?"

The group laughed.

"Oh sorry if I'm not good enough, Azimora." Itachi stated with a wry grin.

Azimora pouted, realizing she had been beaten.

Tenten watched as Kenta's Lamborghini broke off from the bus and drove down another street. She watched it go with a small lump in her throat. She quickly turned away and headed deeper into the bus.

"How did your brother get that car, Tenten?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"He custom built it."

"Dude, that's so cool!" Naruto grinned. "He's a car person, huh?"

Tenten nodded. "A mechanical engineer, I think. That's what he wanted to be at least."

"Is everyone else in your family just as cool?" Temari asked.

Tenten snorted. "No, Kenta's his own beat."

"Must be fast then." Sasuke stated.

Tenten laughed. "Yeah. Very fast."

The bus rolled out of Ramenopolis and onto the highway, heading for their next destination.

"Where are we going next, Renji?" Sakura asked.

"Oro City." Renji stated.

"Is that the city on the massive gold mine?" Itachi asked.

Renji nodded. "Yup."

"Oh boy." Sasuke snorted. "Are we in for more snobs?"

Renji shook his head. "No. I've been to Oro City once. It's a beautiful city. They get so much income from their gold mines, that their infrastructure is top notch. No skimping on beauty or construction. They've got some of the most amazing parks in the world, and their streets are clean. They even have a separate bike path for bikes. So it's a beautiful city."

"Wow." Tenten sighed. "I can't wait to get there."

* * *

As always, within the first half hour of getting on the bus, the entire group was bored out of their minds. There was so little life in the group, that the only thing that separated them from a dead body was that they were breathing.

Itachi and Azimora sat in a corner against a wall, listening to Itachi's iPod. Azimora's head was on his shoulder, and Itachi only moved to change the song. Azimora never objected.

"Guys, can we play a game or something?" Naruto groaned. "I'm so bored."

"What do you want to play, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't freaking know. Just something fun."

The group was silent for a moment as they thought about what to do.

"Itachi, can we play Truth or Dare with your iPod again?" Sakura asked.

"Wow." Itachi laughed. "I didn't think anyone would ask to play Truth or Dare other than her." He gestured to Azimora who gave him a crooked grin.

"Are we all in?" Sakura asked.

The group merely mumbled incoherently. Anything was better than nothing.

Itachi punched in everyone's names into his iPod and started the game. "Naruto."

Naruto bounded forward and took the iPod.

"Again, any of you break it, you die." Itachi stated.

The group nodded as Naruto chose dare.

"Serenade someone with the ABC song."

"Oh no." Neji got up and ran from the room. Everyone laughed.

"Naruto, serenade Neji." Sasuke laughed. "He hates the way you sing."

Naruto laughed. "I know." He grinned and followed Neji out of the room. Upstairs, they heard Naruto screaming the ABC song at the top of his lungs and Neji laughing and yelling at him to shut up. When it was all over, Naruto bounded down the stairs and into the room, Neji chasing him with a beanbag chair. He walloped Naruto with it several times, a grin on his face. Naruto merely screamed in protest. When Neji was finished, he threw the beanbag chair on the ground and sat in it.

Naruto shook the iPod. "Temari."

Temari took the iPod and chose Truth. "Name an embarrassing crush you had."

Sakura burst out laughing.

"No, shut up, Sakura." Temari whined.

Sakura kept laughing.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to assume that means she has had an embarrassing crush?"

Sakura nodded.

Temari had her head in her hands.

"Speak, Temari!" Azimora ordered.

"M-manmo Moob." Temari mumbled.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Temari didn't mumble it again.

"I heard it from here." Shikamaru stated. He had opened up his ears, ready to catch anything she said, and boy did he catch something.

"What did she say?" Sakura asked.

"She said 'Edward Cullen'."

"NO!" Temari cried. "I said Orlando Bloom you idiot!" She flushed and hid her face again.

Shikamaru grinned. "I knew that. I just wanted her to say it herself."

Temari repeatedly punched Shikamaru in the arm.

"Ow, cut it out!" Shikamaru swatted her back.

Temari shook the iPod, keeping her head down. "Hinata..."

Hinata took the iPod and chose truth. "Would you ever be a vegetarian? Why/why not?"

Everybody watched intently.

"S-Stop staring, guys..." Hinata glanced away. "Um..." She started to fidget. She bit her lip. "Um... YesbecauseIloveanimals!" She cried, ducking her head as if someone was about to throw something at her. She shook the iPod. "A-Azimora."

"YES!" Azimora leapt up and grabbed the iPod. She chose dare. "I have to do a charade?"

"Skip it if you want." Itachi stated.

Azimora sighed and shook the iPod. "Sakura."

Sakura took the iPod. She chose dare. She flushed and started giggling. Then she broke out into hysterical laughter. Itachi had gotten the same one awhile ago, and it caught everyone off guard. She nudged Sasuke to her right and showed the dare.

_Kiss the person to your right._

Sasuke scoffed and shook his head.

Sakura laughed.

"Uh oh." Itachi chuckled.

Sakura leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Sasuke snorted and shook his head again.

"What was the dare?" Neji asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Kiss the person on your right."

Itachi burst out laughing.

Sakura shook the iPod. "Naruto."

Naruto snatched the iPod and chose Truth. "Who do you most admire?" Naruto scratched his chin, thinking about it. "Oh! Jen Ledger from Skillet!"

"YEAH!" Itachi cried.

Azimora whooped.

"Who the hell is Jen Ledger?" Neji asked.

"Female drummer." Itachi stated.

"Oh." Neji laughed.

"She's good too." Naruto stated.

"I know." Itachi stated. "They're one of my favourite bands."

Naruto shook the iPod. "Neji."

Neji took the iPod. He chose truth. "Do you have any embarrassing nicknames?"

"The Nejimeister!" Shikamaru said spontaneously.

"Yeah...let's go with that..." Neji shook his head disbelievingly.

"Is that really one of your nicknames?" Tenten asked.

Neji shrugged. "Hell if I know. I think Shikamaru just made it up, actually."

Shikamaru laughed.

Neji shook the iPod. "Temari."

Temari snapped up the iPod and chose dare. "Let someone fill your belly button up with cold water?"

"Hell no." Shikamaru laughed.

The group laughed.

Temari shrugged and shook the iPod. "Sasuke."

Sasuke took the iPod and chose truth. He froze. Then he put the iPod down and left the room.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

Sakura picked up the iPod. "If your house was on fire, which one possession would you save?"

"Oh god." Itachi stood up and followed Sasuke out of the room.

The rest of the group sat there confused. Then Neji remembered something. He remembered when they had talked about their families in Karakura, telling the Kuchiki family about them.

"Remember back in Karakura when we all talked about our families?" Neji asked.

The group nodded slowly.

"Itachi said that their parents died in a gas explosion that burned the whole house to the ground."

"Oh god..." Sakura whispered, putting her hand over her mouth. "Poor Sasuke..."

The group went silent. They could only imagine what had gone through Sasuke's head when he read his truth. They expected he had thought about his parents. Surely, he would choose to save his parents, and that brought back too many painful memories because they had died in the blaze.

"Wow." Tenten sighed, leaning back on the couch. "I guess Truth or Dare really does bring out negative emotions."

"Yeah, no kidding." Naruto murmured.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on a beanbag chair staring out the window when Itachi came upstairs.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke merely glanced at his brother.

Itachi sighed and pulled over a beanbag chair to sit down beside him. "There's nothing either of us could've done." He stated.

"I know." Sasuke whispered. "But you didn't come home to see the whole house on fire."

Itachi sighed. "Yeah. You're right. I didn't."

"I had gotten detention that day, Itachi." Sasuke whispered. "I had to stay after school for an hour. If I hadn't gotten detention that day..."

Itachi sat stone faced. He didn't know that detail. But if that was the case, then if Sasuke hadn't gotten a detention, there was a good chance Sasuke wouldn't be alive right now. He would've died in the fire along with their parents.

And Itachi would've been all alone. The last remaining survivor of his family. Itachi honestly didn't know how he would've handled it. At that time, he had lost almost everything. Azimora had been gone, Pain had been proven a complete and utter fuck up, and Itachi had abandoned music. His life had been in shambles at that time. When the fire happened, and he found out his parents were dead, the only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that Sasuke needed him, because he was the only one left who could look after him.

One thing was for certain. Itachi knew he wouldn't have been the same person that he is today. Hell, he might've even committed suicide, believing there was nothing left for him in the world. Thinking about it, Itachi knew that was probably what would've happened if Sasuke had died too.

"Thank you for being a rebel, Sasuke." Itachi stated.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at him sideways.

Itachi gave him a weak smile. "If you had died too, I don't know what would've happened to me. All I know is that I wouldn't be here right now."

Sasuke sighed and nodded slowly.

* * *

Downstairs, Neji's mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about the band. It was unbelievable really. Every single one of them had suffered so much in their lifetime. Everyone except Shikamaru it seemed actually. He was like the neutral of the band, the one who never had any twists and turns in his life. That's probably why he was so lazy, because nothing ever kept him on his toes.

Neji had lost his father at a young age and had to deal with his controlling bastard of an uncle for his entire life. Naruto had grown up in an orphanage and was never adopted. Sasuke and Itachi had lost their parents in a house fire. Hell, Itachi probably had it worse off than any of them. He had nearly died in a snowboarding accident, lost his girlfriend, and his best friend had tried to kill one of his band members, mainly Neji. Yet somehow, the guy was still so happy go-lucky. How the freaking hell does he do it? One thing was for sure. Itachi was stronger than the rest of them. Who knows? Maybe there was some kind of value in there somewhere.

"What are you thinking about, Neji?" Tenten asked.

Neji shrugged. "Us I guess."

"Us?"

"The band." Neji stated. "We've all lived such crazy lives."

Tenten giggled. "Yes you have."

"Except Shikamaru. He's the only normal one in the band."

"What was that?" Shikamaru glanced at Neji.

"I said you're the only normal one in this band." Neji stated.

Shikamaru frowned. "What the heck does that mean?"

"It means you're the only one who's lived on the straight and narrow. The rest of us went through hell and back growing up."

Shikamaru grinned. "Yay me."

The group laughed.

"Hmm..." Temari scratched her chin. "I'm thinking you guys would do great at being motivational speakers."

The room laughed.

"Yeah!" Sakura cried. "You guys all have success stories to tell! I mean, why not?"

"I don't." Shikamaru grinned. "I just got lucky. That's the only reason I'm here right now. How does that motivate anyone?"

"Touché." Naruto chuckled.

The bus continued to barrel down the highway towards Oro City. They were laughing now, but what none of them realized was that with every rotation of the tires, it brought them closer to the most fateful encounter they will ever have.

And none of them would be the same afterwards.

**A/N: DUN DUNNN...Yeah. I can already feel it. It's so exciting. I've been looking forward to this next part for sooo long!**

**I guess I owe you guys an explaination... I'm getting sick and tired of Naruto fan fictions. I'm sick of NejiTen too. But that's not the main reason why I failed to update so many times.**

**The fact is, that I'm losing reviewers. When I checked the stats, it was a real shock to the system. It made me feel bad. Honestly, the only reason I started writing TFE: OT was so...well I could get attention. I don't get enough of it in my life so whenever I do, I try to milk it for all it's worth. It made me feel good to get all those reviews. So when I started losing them...well...No more motivation.**

**I don't expect to get more than five reviews on this chapter because I've let you all down so much. But if I do, I will finish this story by summertime. In fact, just reading this chapter and editing it really motivated me. I'm going to finish this story. I'll update again in a week.**

**AHEM! And now SilverEyeShinobi has an announcement to make.**

**Remember the review contests that I held way back when? They're coming back! Next chapter, the review contests will return full force, so start cracking those knuckles and get ready to write me some really long reviews. The same rules apply as before, but I'll write them out next chapter when I start up the games again. Look forward to it!**

**~SilverEyeShinobi**


	52. Chapter 52: Collision

**A/N: YES! *rubs hands together* big stuff happens in this chapter! Big stuff! I'm so stoked to start writing it...But first, I gotta calm my nerves down because I write by feeling. If I feel nervous, I tend to write with a mysterious air, and the characters start having bad feelings. If I'm happy, it takes on a light hearted feel, etc, etc. You get the picture? So deep breath, take it slow. Enjoy every second of the next few chapters. I know you want to get there as fast as you can, but draw it out for the readers, okay? Okay. Let's get writing.**

**And yes. This is totally the epic climactic event of this story. Of like...the whole Fifth Element series maybe.**

**I was planning on posting this chapter a bit later, but you know what? I was right. Last chapter I said I didn't expect to get five reviews. I didn't get five reviews. Heck, I didn't even get ten. I got twenty. Twenty one freaking reviews. It's not a new record. No chapter 29 and 60 hold that one with 27 reviews. Even so, I don't know what I expected. But I didn't expect 21 reviews. So that's why you guys get an update. Though it may kill me in the future.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Dokuritsu17, Dagiis, SabCoal13, Red ChopSticks, dreamheld affinity, chumble, quinniethepooh101, birdbwains, Tenten's Panda, stormypeach1369, Aera the Ninja, angelcake529, Ashure Aque Blu, PoisonMistress101, kingdomfarts (-_-;), iluvpyros, Konri Kari, OasisSerenity, AnimeLoverHaruka, and mIYaOftHeSaND. (And straggler, alicia9909)**

**Thanks so much guys! You deserve this chapter!**

Chapter 52: Collision

The Fifth Element's tour bus ground to a halt in Oro City around midday. The group stared out the windows at the amazing buildings with awe and wonder. It really was an amazing city. Every building looked like a work of art, and at the same time, looked stable and strong.

"Be back here by five guys." Renji called. "Have fun in the city, and just be careful in general."

The group called out their agreements and left the bus to explore the wondrous city.

* * *

Sasuke walked calmly beside Sakura. He could never get over how funny she was whenever they were in a new city. She was always so fascinated with everything around them, and this time was no exception.

"I'm glad to see you're wearing that necklace, Sasuke." Sakura grinned.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah." Sasuke fingered the chain necklace Sakura had bought him back in Ramenopolis. Sakura had found a cute headband with a pale pink cherry blossom on the side. She adored it the second she saw it and had Sasuke buy it for her. It was the same price as his necklace, so Sasuke didn't complain. She was wearing it now, and she'd barely taken it off since receiving it. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if she slept in it, and it did look very good on her.

"Oh, Sasuke can we get ice cream?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke snorted. "We just ate lunch."

Sakura shrugged. "Yeah. I know. But it's been so long since I've had ice cream."

Sasuke sighed. "All right, all right."

Sakura clapped and ran towards the counter. Any surprise she wanted to order the biggest one?

"We can split it, Sasuke." Sakura stated.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. But we'll split the price too then."

Sakura nodded. "Okay!"

The massive sundae consisted of a huge waffle bowl with three scoops of vanilla ice cream and three scoops of chocolate ice cream. On top of that, chocolate sauce, crushed peanuts, and a few squirts of whipped cream. To Sasuke, it looked like a cavity waiting to happen. Upon the first spoonful however, for some reason he really enjoyed it. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the knowledge she was sharing a sundae with Sakura as if they were an ordinary couple, and he wasn't the bassist for a popular band that was currently on tour. Or maybe it was just that odd feeling of tranquility that had settled in his mind. He'd felt more at ease since his conversation with Itachi just yesterday. He no longer felt burdened by the knowledge that his parents had died while he was in detention. Maybe it was because he realized just how much he meant to Itachi, and how much his older brother meant to him.

One thing was for sure: mentally, Sasuke wasn't quite the same as he used to be.

* * *

"Aw sick, Azimora, let's get the swings." Itachi grinned.

Azimora laughed. "Race you. GO!"

Itachi's jaw dropped. "Cheater!" He cried, chasing after his laughing girlfriend.

Azimora with her head start arrived at the swing set first. She claimed one as her own and started swinging. Itachi sat down on one of the swings and realized with exasperation that his legs were too long to allow him to swing freely.

Azimora laughed at him, swinging easily and effortlessly.

"Oh shut up." Itachi growled. He proceeded to start kicking himself a deeper trench in the sand. In about three minutes, Itachi had a deep enough trench so he could actually swing and not just drag his heels. He swung to Azimora's height in a few seconds.

"Wow, you actually got going." Azimora said with a grin. "I must say, I never expected you to catch up to me so quickly!"

"I'm awesome, okay?" Itachi smirked at her. "Just deal with it."

Azimora laughed.

A ringing sound cut through the air. Itachi realized it was his cell phone and pulled it out, grinding the swing to a stop.

He answered the phone. "Hello?"

_Itachi._ It was Neji.

"Hey, Neji what's up?"

_Itachi...H-He's here._

Azimora dragged her feet across the ground, watching Itachi's eyes slowly widen, his face paling dramatically.

"A-Are you sure?" Itachi whispered, unable to believe what Neji had just told him.

_Yes._ Neji answered. _I would never forget the face of the man who tried to kill me._

* * *

Back in the bus, Neji was shaking violently. His hands had shaken so much, he was barely able to press Itachi's number on speed dial. Even now as Tenten held him comfortingly, he was on the verge of a panic attack.

_**Flashback**_

_Neji followed Tenten through the marketplace._

"_Wow, Neji! Come see this!" Tenten called._

_Neji approached the stand she was at to see, literally, pure gold chunks. The vendor was selling them by weight. He told them he got pieces of it from the mine nearly every day. Sometimes he used them to make jewellery, but other times he sold the gold as is, like it was a collectable._

_Just then, a strange chill raced down Neji's spine. His heart started to race, an odd pain in his chest to go along with an uncontrollable paranoia. Tenten didn't seem to be affected by it at all. She was examining the gold with fascination. Neji knew she wanted to buy a piece, but this paranoia..._

_Neji turned around slowly. Across the street, someone else was doing the same thing. In an instant, Neji took in the bright orange hair. His heart began to race faster, his palms beginning to sweat as the man continued to turn. Cold grey eyes met his silver ones. For a split second, there was nothing. But as Neji recognized the face he was staring at, his eyes slowly began to widen. The grey eyes of the man across the street were doing the same thing._

_Neji didn't think. He grabbed Tenten by the arm and dragged her away from there as fast as he could._

"_NEJI!" Tenten cried._

_Neji ignored her protests and kept running. He couldn't stop. No. He couldn't stop. As he ran, all he could hear were those gunshots resonating through his mind._

_**BANG**__..._

"_Neji! Stop!" Tenten tugged on his arm._

_Neji turned towards her, his eyes wide and fearful. "Tenten, please just keep running."_

_Tenten looked confused. "What's wrong?"_

"_Trust me, okay? Just keep running." He said hoarsely._

_He didn't stop running until they were back at the bus. He tore up the stairs and ran into the sitting room, throwing himself onto the couch and starting to shake violently._

_**BANG**__...__**BANG**__...__**BANG**__..._

_**Flash-Forward**_

Tenten now knew what had scared Neji so badly to make him run all the way back to the bus, dragging her with him. The man who had tried to kill him, shooting him three times, was in the city. Neji had seen him. Tenten knew he wasn't bluffing.

Neji on the other hand, was so damn scared he couldn't even see straight.

Itachi tore into the bus. "NEJI!" He cried.

"In here!" Tenten called.

Itachi rushed into the room. "Are you all right?" He asked.

Neji continued to shake, struggling to string words together.

"I called the rest of the group back to the bus." Itachi stated. "Once we're all back here, we can decide what we're going to do."

* * *

The man with the bright orange hair charged through the front door of the tiny house where he and his band had been in hiding for the last three years. Three of the four band mates jumped up in surprise. He didn't know where Konan was, but he assumed she was in her room writing new lyrics. Good. She had no play in this.

"Pain..." Hidan was watching him curiously. "Are you all right?"

Pain slammed the door shut and locked it. He began closing the curtains as well. When he was finished, he whipped around.

"Hyuuga is still alive!"

Konan stopped at her bedroom door. She had heard the door crash open and was about to see what had happened when she heart Pain utter those four words.

'_Hyuuga is still alive!'_

Konan pressed her ear against the crack in her bedroom door, her ears pricked up to catch any sound.

"What?" Deidara's voice whispered. "But...How is that possible?"

"Yeah man." Sasori stated. "You shot him three times. He was as dead as a doornail when we dumped him in the bush."

"Exactly." Deidara added. "There's no way he came back from that."

There was a loud slamming noise. Konan flinched, assuming Pain had just slammed his hands down on the kitchen table.

"I know what I saw!" Pain growled. "It was him. He had the same eyes, and he had the same face. I would know the face of that Hyuuga anywhere. I _killed _him, remember?"

"Exactly." Hidan stated. "So how could he still be alive?"

"Shit..." Pain whispered. "The rest of the band...His friends...They charged in and took him away before we could even confirm he was dead..."

"So let's just say Hyuuga really is still alive..." Sasori murmured. "What are we going to do about it?"

Silence enveloped the room. Behind the door, Konan's eyes were wide and her knees were shaking. Pain had _murdered_ somebody? She thought back to the day Pain and the rest of the band had rushed into the house while she was writing up songs. They told her to pack her bags as fast as she could. They barely gave her five minutes and she was in Pain's car, driving straight out of Konoha. She hadn't understood at the time, but now she realized just why they had to take off.

Because Pain was a wanted criminal.

Konan bit her lip as Pain's voice reached her ear again.

"Isn't it obvious?" Pain stated. "If Hyuuga is here, then chances are, the entire band is here. For all we know, they're going to be playing a concert...Deidara, look it up."

There was a scraping of a chair as Deidara headed for the pathetic laptop to look up 'The Fifth Element'.

"Whoa, Pain they're on tour." Deidara stated after a few minutes.

"Well that's convenient." Hidan stated. "If they're on tour, chances are they have a tour bus. If we can find their tour bus, we can find the band. If we find the band..." Hidan paused.

"Yeah." Pain stated. "We're going to kill them. Every last one of them. That's the only way we can avoid being in jail. Who's with me?"

One by one, Konan heard affirmations from every member of the band. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand by and let it happen. She backed away from the door just as they began discussing battle plans. She had nothing she cared about in this bedroom. Everything she cared about had been left back in Konoha when Pain dragged her from the house three years ago. That was good, since it gave her more time to figure out her own battle plan.

Konan slid the window in her bedroom open and pulled out the screen. She closed the window behind her, replaced the screen, and snuck off into the city. Once she was out of sight of the house, she began to think. She would guess that wherever the band was playing, their bus would be parked nearby. So first things first, she had to figure out where they were playing.

"Excuse me!" She approached a pair of citizens who were talking on the sidewalk. They looked in her direction. "Do you know where a band called The Fifth Element is playing?"

The woman frowned. "No, I'm afraid not."

The other shook her head.

"Thanks anyway." Konan took off at a run, heading deeper into the heart of the city. The marketplace. Surely someone there would know.

She went through many different people. No result. Then it hit her. She was targeting the wrong age group. She should be targeting teenagers, because they're the ones who listen to The Fifth Element.

She quickly located a group of teenage girls and approached them.

"Excuse me,"

They looked up, giving her the confused, what-the-hell-are-you-talking-to-me-for look.

"A band called The Fifth Element."

Their eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"They're playing here right?"

"Yeah." One of them stated.

"Do you know where they're playing?"

"At the stadium." Another told her.

"Thank you." She said honestly. "Seriously, thank you." She took off, feeling the confused stares on her back.

And boy did she run.

She barely stopped for anything, dodging in and out of pedestrians, booking it across streets when there were no cars coming, all but making herself pass out in the mad dash for Oro City's stadium.

As she tore into the parking lot, she searched for anything that resembled a tour bus. Way off in the back of the lot, she saw a very fancy bus decorated with beautiful designs she couldn't make out from there. She sensed that was her best bet and tore towards it. As she approached, the details on the bus began to take shape. The orange part of the bus began to take on a spiritual feel, while the blue right beside it turned into water. She ran around the back of the bus to see a wonderfully forested design that looked almost picture perfect. Around the other side were massive flames which gave way to clouds, feathers and blue swirls of wind. Yes. Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, Spirit. Five elements. The Fifth Element. This had to be the place.

She ran to the door and pounded on it as hard as she could, praying they were all here.

A head poked out around the bus. It was a young man probably her age with bright red hair tied up in a spiky ponytail. He looked back into the bus and said something she couldn't hear. He frowned after a few seconds and looked back at her. He shook his head, and waved her away.

"NO!" Konan screamed, pounding on the door. "You have to let me in! PLEASE! I'm begging you!"

The man sighed and pushed open the door.

"Who are you?" The man asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Please..." Konan gasped. "Is this the bus of The Fifth Element?"

The man tensed slightly. That was all she needed.

"Please..." She whispered. "They're all in danger...Please, let me in..."

* * *

"So...Pain's in the city?" Shikamaru was tense. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the wall.

Neji nodded.

At that moment, a loud pounding noise echoed through the bus. Renji left the room, knowing someone was knocking on the bus door. He didn't know who it could be, because all of them were inside the bus. He looked around the corner to see a young woman with hair a soft colour between blue and purple tied up in a bun with what looked like a white origami paper flower in her hair.

"Who is it?" Yamato asked.

"It's a woman." Renji stated.

"A woman?" Itachi stepped out of the other room. "What does she look like?"

"She's got odd bluish-purplish hair with a paper flower in it."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly. "That's Black Death's vocalist. Tell her to go away."

Renji shook his head at the girl and waved her away. She reacted almost desperately, pounding on the door as hard as she could, screaming words he could just faintly hear. Renji opened the door.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Please..." The girl gasped. "Is this the bus of The Fifth Element?"

Renji tensed. Well he couldn't tell her yes it was, and now it was too late to lie because she had seen him tense up.

"Please..." She whispered. "They're all in danger...Please, let me in..."

Itachi was frowning just behind Renji. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. As if she were in a stage of panic, much like Neji had been.

"Let her in." He told Renji.

"Fine." Renji stated. "Come in."

Black Death's vocalist, Konan, leapt into the bus. She scrambled up the stairs and collapsed against the wall, sobbing into hysterics. The entire group filed into the room to look at the sobbing girl. She was shaking as violently as Neji was.

A cell phone ring cut through the air. Konan tensed, her eyes going wide. The ringing continued until the answering machine picked up.

'_Hi! It's Konan! Leave a message after the beep!'_

The group held its breath.

_Konan! Where the hell are you?_

It was Pain.

_Come back to the house, okay? It's urgent...I know you can hear me. You never leave your cell phone behind...Why aren't you answering? KONAN!_

Konan pulled her cell phone out. Her hands shook as she turned it over and snapped the back off the phone. Pain's angry demands continued until she disconnected the battery and returned the phone to her pocket.  
"What are you doing here, Konan?" Itachi asked.

Konan looked up at him, her lip trembling. "I...I heard him talking..." She whispered. "I heard a crash from my bedroom and I was about to go see what had happened when I heard Pain say 'Hyuuga's alive'. I...I didn't understand at first, but then as they talked I realized..." Konan trembled. "Pain tried to kill somebody in this band..."

All eyes immediately turned towards Neji. Konan met his gaze, remembering the first time she saw him back at the Rising Stars contest. He really was an incredible singer, hitting notes she couldn't even dream of hitting.

Neji too was remembering the same thing. He remembered the sound of her haunting voice, sending shivers down his spine and making him temporarily lose confidence.

Konan looked at her feet. "I...I didn't know what he tried to do. He never told me. All he really did was come into the house, and tell me to pack my bags. Next thing I knew we were leaving town. I...I had no idea..." She began to sob.

Again, all eyes looked towards Neji.

Neji shook his head. "She wasn't there." He stated. "And I think she's telling the truth."

Itachi turned back to Konan. "So why are you here, Konan?"

Konan sniffled and wiped her tears away. "I...I heard them plotting. They said that...that..." She took a shuddering breath. "They're going to kill all of you." She whispered. "Because all of you know he's here, and if he kills you, he eliminates all of the evidence."

"Does Pain know you're here?" Itachi asked.

Konan shook her head. "No. I snuck out the window. I had to warn you. I...I couldn't..." She shook again. "Oh my god...Pain's a murderer!" She shrieked. "I've been singing for a band of murderers!" Her frame was wracked by horrified sobs.

Neji watched Konan for a few seconds. There wasn't a cat in hells chance that was faked. This was genuine emotion right here. She was scared to death. This was the panicked state of an innocent human who knew they could potentially be condemned to life in prison for aiding an attempted murder.

Not on his watch. She wouldn't spend a second in jail.

Itachi began dialling a number on his cell phone. It was a number he hadn't needed to use in three years. It was the number of the constable who had been put on the case of hunting down Black Death.

_Constable Fujitake of Konoha Police Services._

"Hello constable." Itachi stated. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. Do you remember me?"

There was a moment of silence. _The name is familiar. Why?_

"I was helping you in the attempted murder of my friend Neji three years ago."

_All right. Yes. I remember. Go ahead._

"They're in Oro City."

_How do you know this?_ The constable asked.

"First of all, because Neji saw Pain here. Second of all, the vocalist for Black Death is sitting on the floor right in front of me. She brought me all the information I needed. As we speak, they're planning a full on attack of myself and my band. They plan to leave none of us alive."

_Let me speak to her._

Itachi walked towards Konan. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"On the phone is constable Fujitake. He was the one who had been assigned to tracking down Pain and the rest of the band. He would like to speak to you."

Konan nodded slowly. She reached out and took the phone.

Itachi stepped back and allowed Konan to answer all of the questions. She answered them all promptly and without hesitation. She even gave them the address of their home, which was the bingo moment. Instantly, Itachi had a feeling it was all over. As soon as the police swarmed that house, it would be all over.

Konan held the phone back to Itachi. Itachi took it back.

"Hello?"

_Itachi, I'm placing a call into the local police services in Oro City. They should arrive on scene quickly, as these men have been wanted for years._

"Yes." Itachi stated. "I understand."

_I will call you when I get more information._

"All right. Bye." Itachi hung up. He slid the phone back into his pocket as he turned around. His eyes met Azimora's, and in that instant she knew Itachi was hard set on putting Pain in jail for what he had done. She couldn't imagine what was going through his mind, but the ice in his normally warm dark eyes said it all.

He was going to condemn his best friend to life in prison.

**A/N: Yup. These guys are back. I couldn't just leave The Fifth Element without these guys doing jail time for what they did to Neji.**

**And for that, I bring us to the next review contest!**

**Beside me, I have four people. Their names are Hidan, Sasori, Deidara and Pain. You know of them. They are all tied up. One by one, they will be put up on the chopping block.**

**You will leave your review, making it as long as you possibly can. There are no rules, except for 1: No copying and pasting from my story. And 2: You must review on the chapter the contest takes place on. There is no rule for content. You can just rant on about absolutely nothing, but it must make sense. You can't just write one word over and over again. If there is a tie word wise, whoever used the most characters will win. How does that work? How does that happen? (look. Both sentences have four words, but the second sentence used more characters.)**

**What's the prize? You get to punch a member of Black Death. And I know that all four of them are members of Akatsuki, and everyone loves members of Akatsuki, but these guys tried to kill Neji. Think about that, you guys. In this story, they're not the Akatsuki you know and love. These guys are evil.**

**First up on the chopping block...**

**Me: Well, it's so good to be back here. I can't wait to see these long reviews again! *looks towards four Black Death members tied up in a chair* Now, who wants to face the brunt of my dedicated readers first?**

**Pain: *glaring***

**Hidan: *Nothing to say***

**Sasori: *says horrible words I cannot write in a T rated fan fiction***

**Deidara: Wow, nice one Sasori.**

**Me: *scratches chin* I think...I'm going to start with Sasori for calling me such horrible names. You're lucky I don't beat the crap out of you right now for saying such things. *drags chair into spotlight* So! Leave your review! As LONG as you want to make it! The longest will get to punch this loudmouth as many times as they want.**

**Sasori: That wasn't part of the deal!**

**Me: It is now. I'm the author, and I will do what I want! Break their bones! The only thing you can't do is kill them, though you can beat them within an inch of their life if you want, because I still need them in the story. Besides, the only thing worse than death is life in prison!**

**Sasori: THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL TREATMENT! THIS VIOLATES MY CHARTER RIGHTS!**

**Me: You're not a Canadian citizen! You have no charter rights! You don't even LIVE here!**

**Sasori: *begins yelling obscenities again***

**Me: *covers ears* Hurry up and leave your review before I hurt this guy! Seriously!**

**Light and Dark: *on standby, cracking their knuckles***

**Me: Guys, there will be no need for that. I know you guys want to defend Sora, but please. Stand down. Nothing will happen to Sora on my watch.**

**Dark: And if you do write something just for drama?**

**Me: Of course, you'd get to kick their ass halfway across the world and keep going.**

**Light: Swag. *crosses arms* We're still on standby.**

**Me: And I wouldn't have it any other way. I feel much safer with the twins here. Anyway! Yeah! Review polls are open! See you next time! This is SilverEyeShinobi, signing out!**


	53. Chapter 53: Recollection

**A/N: Remember Itachi's massive moment? Yup. That starts here. **

**It's kind of funny because I got 21 reviews last chapter, and this time, I got way less XD. I expect it was the review contest? Who knows.**

**I'm too lazy to write out the names, so this chapter is dedicated to ALL OF YOU!**

Chapter 53: Recollection

Itachi sat in the living room, his cell phone clenched in one hand, his head resting on the fist of the other. Azimora was watching him carefully, almost too afraid to approach him. She had never seen Itachi looking so dark in her life. His eyes were empty and lifeless, and on occasion they would fill with ice cold malice, sending shivers down her spine.

Konan walked into the room, watching Itachi silently. There seemed to be an air of duty around him, and she didn't think it was just because his band was being threatened. There was something more there. Something she couldn't place.

"Itachi." Konan said softly.

The coal black eyes of the Uchiha looked towards her. She didn't even know why she had called out to him. It made no sense. Maybe it was because she had heard Pain mention Itachi a few times. The rest of the band did too. Did they used to know him?

"You...Did you know them?" She asked.

Itachi nodded slowly. "I was their vocalist once upon a time."

Konan looked away. Just like she was then.

"What is he like right now?" Itachi asked.

"Huh?" Konan looked at him.

"How does he act?"

Konan sighed. "Well, now that I think about it, he enjoys...Pain." She realized the connection to the name. "He laughs in the face of blood. He's...He's mad."

Itachi nodded slowly and looked away. "He's really changed then."

"Huh?" Konan looked at him with confusion.

"Pain isn't his real name." Itachi stated. "It's a nickname he picked up over the years."

"What's his real name then?" Konan asked.

"His name is Nagato."

_**Flashback**_

_Itachi knocked on Azimora's door. It opened a second later to reveal the black haired girl grinning from ear to ear._

"_Bye mom! I'm going to school!" She called into the house. She closed the door, drowning out her mothers' reply._

"_So?" Itachi smirked at her._

_Azimora grinned. The pair walked down to the sidewalk and proceeded to stretch out their legs._

"_Ready..." Itachi crouched. "Set..."_

"_GO!" Azimora booked it._

"_HEY!" Itachi chased after her at top speed. Though she had a head start, Itachi was able to catch up to her and they continued their mad dash to wherever they were going. Pedestrians leapt out of the way of the running fourteen year olds as they laughed hysterically._

"_I'm so going to win this time!" Azimora taunted._

"_No you're not!" Itachi cried._

_Off in the distance, the two spotted their high school. It was their first real day and they were both raring to go._

_Azimora and Itachi slammed into the front doors of the school._

"_I WIN!" They said at the same time. Then they began to laugh. Typical that they tie on the first day of school._

_Azimora and Itachi walked into the school, grinning and breathing heavily._

"_I'm going to go hunt down my first class." Itachi stated._

"_But it's still ten minutes until the bell!" Azimora protested._

_Itachi shrugged. "Never can be too ready for the first day of grade 9, you know?"_

"_That's true. See you later then!"_

_Itachi waved at her and pulled out his timetable. First class was English. Luckily because of grade 9 orientation, he knew where he was going as he stepped into the empty classroom._

"_First one here." He whispered to himself, dropping his backpack onto one of the desks up front. He heard something move and looked towards it. At that moment, he realized two things. The first was that he wasn't alone in the classroom. There was another boy here, sitting at the very back corner where nobody would notice him with his head bowed. The second thing he realized was that this could be his chance to make a new friend. His first friend of high school._

"_Hi!" Itachi said with a smile, approaching the boy. Something told him he was shy, and that made him all the more happy to try and be his friend._

_The boy seemed to retreat further inside himself._

"_My name is Itachi. What's yours?"_

_The boy trembled slightly, making himself as small as possible._

_Itachi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Gee, I was sure there was someone here a second ago. That's strange..."_

_The boy looked up slightly._

"_Oh! There you are!" Itachi smiled at him. "Where did you go?"_

_The boy glanced away, not looking at him. Itachi sat in the desk right in front of him._

"_Let's try this again, okay?" Itachi held out his hand. "My name is Itachi. What's yours?"_

_The boy looked up slightly, a pair of frightened grey eyes staring out at him. "N-Nagato..." He whispered._

"_Nagato, huh? It's nice to meet you Nagato! Wouldn't it be cool if we could be friends?"_

_Nagato's grey eyes widened slightly, his lower lip trembling. "Friends?" His voice held a hopeful tone to it. "I've never had any of those..."_

"_Well then, I can be your first friend!" Itachi smiled. "How about it?"_

_Nagato looked away again. "Are you making fun of me?"_

"_Why would I be?" Itachi asked. "We're both in the grade 9 boat. Minor niners, you know? We've all got to stick together! If we don't do that, the older kids will have the run of the place!"_

_Nagato nodded slowly._

"_But really though..." Itachi observed Nagato's choice of seats. "You're not going to make any friends by sitting back here. Heck, you're probably going to have a hard time seeing the blackboard behind all of that hair!"_

"_H-Huh?" Nagato looked up at him, his dark red hair covering almost all of his grey eyes._

"_That was a joke."_

"_O-Oh...Ha...ha ha..." He looked down meekly._

_Itachi frowned. He wasn't going anywhere with this. The shy boy probably wouldn't even approach him in the halls. He would have to push a bit harder._

"_Hey Nagato."_

_Nagato looked up again._

"_Why don't you come sit up front? With me?" Itachi stood up. "It's actually a lot better at the front, you know? When there's nobody in front of you, you can't watch them interacting with each other and listen to their conversations you'd rather not hear. Heck, you can focus better!"_

_Nagato bit his lip._

"_And don't worry about people staring at you from behind either. Trust me: Nobody pays attention to the people in the front row. If you want my honest truth..." Itachi glanced around for a moment, then beckoned Nagato over. Nagato leaned towards Itachi as he cupped a hand to his mouth. "Everyone thinks we're nerds!"_

_Nagato leaned away again, cracking a tiny smile as he made himself small again._

"_So come on!" Itachi encouraged. "Come join me in paradise! You'll get to be a teachers' pet too!"_

"_Teachers' pet?"_

_Itachi nodded. "Yup. And let me tell you, sometimes teachers have some interesting things to say. Not to mention if you're a teachers' pet, you'll get better marks!"_

"_Why?" Nagato asked._

"_Because if the teacher likes you, they'll be more inclined to help you get better and better! Trust me on this, Nagato! Come to the front with me! It'll be worth it!"_

_Somehow, Itachi managed to coax the shy boy from his comfort zone at the back of the room. Nagato took the seat beside Itachi and proceeded to make himself tiny again. Itachi merely smiled at him, feeling like he'd already made an accomplishment._

"_Can I see your timetable, Nagato?" Itachi asked. "I'll show you mine."_

"_W-Why?" Nagato stuttered._

"_Because that's what friends do." Itachi smiled. "Besides, I just want to see if I have any more classes with you."_

_Nagato pulled out his timetable and handed it to Itachi. Itachi went over to his desk and began comparing the two._

"_See? Look: we have math together in period three. We can sit together then too! How about it?"_

"_U-Um...Okay..."_

"_Ooh, next semester...You took Gym! We're in the same class then too! Science, Geo...Wow. All but one class next semester. That's going to be fun!"_

_Nagato nodded slowly._

"_Don't worry, kiddo!" Itachi grinned. "We're going to have a lot of fun in high school."_

* * *

_When the teacher came in, the class got to pick their lockers. Nagato chose a locker right beside Itachi's._

"_Hey, Nagato."_

_Nagato looked up at Itachi._

"_Meet me back here at lunch, okay?"_

"_O-Okay..."_

"_We'll eat lunch together. I have another friend to introduce you too as well!"_

_Nagato smiled and nodded slowly. "O-Okay."_

_Then the two returned to the classroom._

_**Flash Forward**_

* * *

"Hey Pain, you seem out of it."

Pain glared at Hidan. "Shut up." He couldn't help it if he was reminiscing. Konan still hadn't come back, and until she did, they couldn't do anything. This was very unusual for Konan. Yes, she had a habit of leaving unannounced, but she was never gone for this long.

Pain sighed and stared at the gun in his hand. He absentmindedly flicked the safety on and off as his mind went back to that first day of high school.

_**Flashback**_

_Nagato sat in the front row of his English class. He had to admit, he was still nervous sitting up there, and the paranoia of having the entire class staring at him in the front row wasn't leaving. Itachi had told him that nobody paid attention to the people in the front row. Nagato was having a hard time believing it._

_Even so, there was one thing he found better about being there. He wasn't watching everyone in front of him interacting with their friends. That could be very distracting and extremely depressing at times. But sitting in the front row beside Itachi who was paying close attention to everything the teacher was saying inspired him. Itachi was everything he wasn't. He was cool, confident, and if he wasn't mistaken, he was probably a part of the 'in' crowd. So if that was the case, then why was he interacting with him? Nagato didn't understand._

_Itachi looked towards him, meeting his eyes again. Nagato felt his face heat up at the attention and retreated inside himself again. But when he looked back at Itachi, a warm smile crinkled his face. Nagato couldn't help but smile back. He had a friend now. It was his first friend. And he'd be damned before he gave up the only person who was willing to be his friend._

_When the bell rang and he was separated from Itachi, Nagato put his head down again in worry. Upon entering the classroom, he looked around at the people. They were all piling into the middle areas. Some were going to the back. The front was empty except for one person. It was a girl with black hair. She was staring at the board with a bored expression. She looked slightly forbidding, but Nagato hesitantly walked towards the front row. Maybe he would take a leaf out of Itachi's book. He sat beside the girl, bowing his head and wringing his hands. He glanced at her a few times, wanting to say something. But every time he worked up the courage and turned towards her, he noticed that she was kind of pretty. Every time he looked at her and her shiny black hair and her cute features, the pretty mark continued to rise. As he tried to speak up again, he imagined her pretty face laughing at him and telling him to get lost like all of those other girls back in elementary school and quickly shut down. He didn't have a hope in hells chance of making friends with such a pretty girl._

_The bell rang to start the class, taking away any chance to say something. As the class continued on, Nagato got more and more nervous. He gradually began to sink back into his shell, desperately wanting to go back to the back corner of the classroom. He knew he couldn't do that now. If he did, he would attract too much unwanted attention._

_When he felt about ready to explode, the bell rang. Nagato grabbed his backpack and whipped out of the classroom as fast as he could, heading for his locker. He would just grab his lunch, and find the darkest, most secluded corner in the entire school. Yeah, that's a good idea. While he was there, he would blend in with the shadows, and stay quiet, and nobody would notice him._

"_Where are you going?"_

_Nagato jumped and looked up at Itachi. "I was...Um...going to eat my lunch..."_

"_Didn't I say you were going to eat with me today?" Itachi grinned._

"_Um...yeah..." Nagato bowed his head. How could he have forgotten in such a short period of time?_

_Itachi grabbed his lunch. "Come on, Nagato. We're going to hunt down my friend."_

_Nagato nodded and followed Itachi through the halls. Itachi practically towered over him, though they were roughly the same height. Nagato felt tiny next to him. He could see eyes moving towards Itachi on a regular basis which made him shrink even further. If they noticed Itachi, they were bound to notice him. Nagato didn't want to be seen. If he was seen..._

"_There she is."_

"_H-Huh?" Nagato looked up._

"_Yo! Azimora!" Itachi waved across the main hall. Multiple eyes turned in the grade nines direction, glaring at him just slightly._

_Across the hall, Nagato noticed a girl catching onto the stares. She hesitated for a moment while several of the older kids continued to stare at the minor niner that had dared speak up in the main hall as he pushed through the crowd, Nagato at his side._

"_Itachi, you're going to make many enemies at this rate." The girl laughed._

_Itachi shrugged it off. "I don't care. This is who I am, so they're just going to have to deal with it."_

"_Just don't get your butt kicked, okay?"_

_Nagato looked up at the girl. He realized it was the same girl who he had sat beside in his last class. The pretty one with the black hair._

"_Who's this?" She asked, focusing a pair of bright blue eyes on him. Nagato got nervous again._

"_This is Nagato." Itachi stated. "I met him in English class. Nagato, this is my friend Azimora."_

"_H-Hi..." Nagato ducked again._

"_Hi Nagato."_

"_So? Shall we go eat?" Itachi asked._

_Azimora nodded._

_The threesome headed out the front doors to eat their lunch outside in peace. As it turned out, all three of them shared math class in period three. Period four however, Nagato was on his own. Throughout that period, Itachi always wondered how he was coping._

* * *

_Nagato sat still in the front row. There were three boys behind him that were constantly talking loudly about a bunch of...stuff from gory video games, to their crappy teachers. There was a cuss every other word, and they made him slightly uncomfortable. But then again, didn't everyone?_

* * *

_Itachi searched for Nagato. It was only day two of their new friendship, and it seemed that today Nagato had bailed on their lunch meeting._

"_Maybe he's being held back by something." Azimora stated. "Maybe we should wait where we were eating yesterday and see if he shows up."_

_Itachi sighed and nodded slowly. The pair headed outside, and instantly something caught his eyes. It was a group of people. They seemed to be crowding around something and laughing. The sight was straight out of a scene from elementary school. He'd seen it on school yards multiple times._

"_I'll be right back." Itachi stated, putting down his lunch and heading straight for the group of people._

"_Itachi," Azimora warned._

_Itachi kept going. As he approached, he could hear a solo voice jeering horrible insults and laughing. The crowd would laugh along with the voice, creating the perfect bully circle._

"_Leave me alone!"_

_Itachi's eyes widened. It was Nagato. He picked up the pace into a jog and shoved straight through the bully circle. Nagato was cowering on the ground, eyes widening at the sight of Itachi._

"_Hello, lookie here. Who's this, Nagato?" The bully jeered. He then looked towards Itachi. "I suggest you leave, unless you want to end up like this piece of trash." He gestured to Nagato who looked like he had been punched in the face once or twice._

_Itachi held his hand towards Nagato. Nagato took his hand and Itachi hauled him to his feet._

"_The way I see it, there's only one person here who's trash, and that's you." Itachi growled._

"_Ooooh," The crowd jeered._

"_Oh you're in for it now, pretty boy."_

_Itachi laughed. "Pretty boy? Why thank you!" Itachi took a bow before heading towards the edge of the circle. The bullies pushed him back._

"_Itachi?"_

"_Oooh, pretty boy has a girlfriend!" The boy grinned. "NO! No wait!" He laughed. "It can't be your girlfriend because you're too girly to have a girlfriend!"_

_The bullies laughed again._

_Itachi shrugged. "Okay, so I have long hair. What of it? Rock stars grow their hair long all the time."_

_The crowd laughed again._

"_So pretty boy thinks he's a rock star!" The bully laughed. "That is precious!"_

_Itachi was starting to shake with irritation. He didn't have the patience to deal with these bullies, and he didn't want to throw a punch, because that would just land him in detention._

"_What do you think, boys?" The bully asked. "Should we cut the rock stars hair?"_

_There was a cheer._

_Itachi bit his lip. He liked his hair the way it was. If the bullies dared to even remotely try to cut his hair, he would snap. Sure enough, one of them grabbed his ponytail from behind. Itachi cried out and fought the grip, but turns out someone had a switchblade in their pocket._

_A sharp whistle cut through the air causing the bullies to turn around. They then cursed and whipped away as fast as they could, taking off in a different direction. Azimora had run to a teacher. Itachi was grateful for it, but as he let go of his ponytail, about half of it came off with his hand. Itachi gritted his teeth in fury._

"_Oh no, Itachi!" Azimora cried. "They didn't!"_

_Itachi pulled out what was left of his ponytail. "They did." They had hacked off half of his hair in a ragged, uneven slice. Now he would have to get that haircut his mom had been encouraging for the last several weeks. If he was lucky, by the end of it, his hair would be shoulder length._

* * *

_Nagato and Itachi both got a phone call home. Nagato looked ready to bawl his eyes out, but Itachi was just furious. How _dare_ those kids cut his hair._

"_Itachi?"_

_Itachi looked towards Nagato._

"_I'm sorry..." He whispered._

"_Don't be." Itachi stated. "It's not your fault. I chose to help, so don't blame yourself."_

_Nagato bowed his head._

"_Chin up." Itachi ordered._

_Nagato jumped slightly._

"_That's why you got targeted. Be confident. Keep your head up, and nobody will try to mess with you."_

_Nagato nodded slowly. "O-Okay..."_

* * *

_Itachi was happy to say that over the course of two weeks, Nagato really started to come out of his shell. Whenever he was around Itachi, he talked a little bit more. Usually it was Azimora and Itachi having the talks, but Nagato jumped in one day startling them both._

_Itachi had in fact lost most of his hair. He lamented about the fact every time he looked in a mirror to see his hair standing up at silly angles much like his brother Sasuke's hair. He would have to grow it out again, thus, it would get messier and messier until finally being pulled downwards by its own weight, or he could tie it up again. Azimora had teased him when he came to school the day after his haircut. She called him chicken butt Itachi several times. At the third time Itachi had snapped at her, saying it wasn't his choice to get his hair cut, and he wasn't happy with it, so quit making fun of it. Azimora had been so startled, she never called him that again._

_In English class, they were reading _Romeo and Juliet_. Because it was a play, the class was constantly divvying up parts to read it orally. Today, they were doing the balcony scene, and Itachi had gotten tacked with the part of Romeo. He didn't care what part he got, just as long as long as he could read, because he liked acting._

"_But soft! What light from yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon..." Itachi recited. Beside him, Nagato was snickering to himself. He kept looking towards Itachi to see his face creasing into a disbelieving frown as he read through the monologue. At first he had been reading it with emotion, but now he was speaking in a monotone that made him want to laugh._

"_Ay me!" The girl playing Juliet sighed._

"_She speaks:" Itachi gasped, nearly laughing as he skimmed over his next line. "O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messen- this is so cheesy,"_

_The classroom burst out laughing. Itachi's head hit the desk as he convulsed with uncontrollable laughter. Even the teacher was laughing._

_Nagato kept laughing. He couldn't remember a time when he had laughed so hard. It felt damn good too._

_When the laughter died down, Itachi continued with his Romeo lines, occasionally laughing halfway through them causing the class to laugh as well._

"_Sorry!" Itachi laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's just so stupid!"_

_The class burst out laughing again._

_The teacher wiped her eyes. "Stupid as it may be, it's part of the curriculum, so if you cannot control yourself, Itachi, you'll have to hand off your part to someone else."_

"_Okay, okay." Itachi went on reading._

"_Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" The girl playing Juliet stated. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

"_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Itachi said it in such a convincing, whispered, yet at the same time slightly creepy way that the entire class burst out laughing._

_The teacher was shaking her head at him, a smile on her face._

"_That wasn't me!" Itachi protested. "They were the ones who laughed!"_

_The balcony scene continued with occasional laughter breaks until it finished just before the bell. Nagato scrambled off to his next class, a grin plastered on his face. He hadn't felt so good for a long time. Azimora caught onto it the second he stepped into the classroom._

"_Wow, why the ponies and rainbows, Nagato?" Azimora asked._

_Nagato sat down in his seat beside her. "We're reading _Romeo and Juliet_ in English class." He stated._

"_Uh huh..." Azimora nodded. "And?"_

_Nagato sighed, pausing for effect. "Itachi was Romeo."_

_Azimora burst out laughing. "Oh no! Please tell me it isn't true!"_

_Nagato nodded grimly. "We were doing the balcony scene."_

"_Oh no..." She started laughing again._

"_Everyone was laughing."_

"_Oh I have no doubt." Azimora giggled again. "He made a hobby out of quoting Shakespeare last year."_

"_He should have no right to do that." Nagato stated._

"_I know!" Azimora laughed. "He makes everybody laugh!"_

_The bell rang and the class began._

* * *

_Itachi was stunned when Nagato came to school one day with his hair cut. Now his dark red hair no longer covered his face. Instead it stuck up in a wild spiky pattern giving him the illusion that he had stuck his finger in a light socket._

"_Wow! Nice hair!" Azimora cried._

_Nagato shifted uncomfortably, the only sign that the shy boy still lived within._

"_Very swanky, Nagato." Itachi grinned._

_Azimora laughed. "Swanky?"_

_Itachi shrugged._

* * *

_In Nagato's last period class, he heard the three boys behind him talking about a game he knew and loved to play on occasion: _Fable II_. At some point in the conversation, the shy boy couldn't help but turn around and correct something they had said. The three boys stared at him like he was insane for a moment._

_The blonde one laughed. "Well, looks like we have another _Fable_ player here."_

_With that, Nagato made three new friends with just a few words. That day in class, he learned their names. The blonde was named Deidara. Right behind Nagato was a red head named Sasori. Then came the grey haired boy named Hidan. He had to admit, after a few days of chatting it up with these guys, Nagato felt like he was on top of the world. A few weeks later, they even arranged to hook up for a day on the weekend and go to Hidan's house to play Zombies on _Call of Duty._ Nagato sucked at shooting at first, earning him the title of Noob, but after ten minutes, he got pretty darn good at aiming his gun._

* * *

"_Nagato, what's on..." Azimora gasped. "Wow, you got your ear pierced!"_

_Nagato grinned. "Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?"_

_Itachi smirked at his friend. He was changing so damn fast. He didn't know where that shy boy had gone, but wherever he was, he wasn't here anymore._

"_I just wanted to be bold, you know?" Nagato shrugged. "Try something different. It was worth it, I think."_

_Itachi smiled at him. "Yup. You sure are changing quickly, Nagato. Sometimes I wonder what happened to that shy boy I met not even a semester ago."_

_Nagato grinned and shrugged._

* * *

_When semester two finally rolled around, Itachi noticed something he found oddly frightening, yet confusing. Whenever he was around Azimora, he felt weirdly happy. He got that she was his friend, and he'd always laughed around her, but now for some reason he felt like he needed to impress her or something. Not to mention he now officially wanted to be around her as much as he possibly could._

_He was startled to realize in a night of insomnia that he was falling for his best friend._

"_Oh man..." Itachi ran a hand down his face. "I am screwed..."_

* * *

_Itachi approached Nagato on the matter three weeks after having this epiphany._

"_Nagato, I have a problem." He stated._

"_What's up?" Nagato asked. "Is it bad?"_

"_Yeah kind of..."_

"_Let's hear it then."_

"_I..." Itachi ran a hand through his hair. "I think I'm falling for Azimora..."_

_Nagato started to laugh. "Dude! That's bad!"_

"_I know." Itachi sighed. "What do I do?"_

_Nagato shrugged. "I don't know. Tell her how you feel?"_

_Itachi scoffed. "And potentially give her something to blackmail me with? Or worse, tell me I'm full of it, or even wreck our friendship?"_

"_Okay, scrap that."_

"_Exactly." Itachi sat down on a bench._

* * *

_About a week later, Itachi and Azimora went on the ski trip. Nagato didn't come with them, claiming he wanted to keep up with school. They were cool with it. The only thing that freaked Itachi out was his lack of a wingman for a full weekend. He didn't know if he could handle being with Azimora for three freaking days without sounding like a total lovesick buffoon._

"_Ooh, turn it up." Azimora stated. "I LOVE this song."_

_Itachi grinned. "Yeah, I like it too."_

**I'm awake, I'm alive,**

**Now I know what I believe inside,**

**Now, it's my time,**

**I'll do what I want, 'cause this is my life**

**Here, **Right here, **Right now,** Right now,

Stand my ground, and never back down,

**I know what I believe inside,**

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

_Itachi and Azimora looked at each other, their eyes wide with shock. The stupid thing was, they had both sang the chorus, and they hadn't realized it until they had sung the last line. Then they started to laugh, sitting back against the bus seat smiling to themselves as they listened to the rest of the song, just enjoying the thought that they both knew the song and they had sung it like a duet._

* * *

_While Itachi and Azimora were in Yukitake, Nagato spent most of his time hanging out with Hidan, Deidara and Sasori. They played rounds upon rounds of free-for-all _Modern Warfare _just shooting and killing each other._

"_Wow, Nagato, are you winning?" Hidan asked._

"_I...Yeah!" He laughed. Nagato never won gun games. Everyone was just too good for him. Right now, surprisingly, he wasn't getting his butt kicked like always. He was actually holding his own against his friends. Their scores were relatively even, subject to change suddenly and without warning with every kill. When Nagato pulled off a trick shot that killed Sasori, he was declared the winner._

"_Whoa." Sasori laughed. "Nice trick shot."_

"_Nagato did a trick shot?" Deidara asked as they all looked at the television to see the winning kill._

"_Wow, nice shot, Nagato!" Hidan held up his fist and Nagato bumped his knuckles against his._

"_We've made a beast out of him!" Deidara laughed._

_Nagato grinned, his three friends slapping him on the back in encouragement. It made him feel damn good. It made him feel wanted. He'd never felt that way before. These guys liked him, and that was totally amazing. He'd never had friends before. He had Itachi to thank for this change too. If it wasn't for Itachi approaching him on that first day of school and becoming his first ever friend, Nagato would never have gained the confidence to engage in conversation with the three boys who sat behind him. If he hadn't engaged in conversation with them, he wouldn't be sitting here right now playing video games._

"_Okay, another round." Sasori grinned._

"_Go." Hidan stated._

_The next round of _Modern Warfare_ began. Nagato didn't win that time, but he came close, just like everyone else._

* * *

_When Itachi and Azimora came to school on Monday, Nagato wasted almost no time introducing his three friends to them. Itachi took it in stride, saying it was nice to meet them. Azimora did the same, though Itachi knew she was just waiting for the opportune moment to do something insane and scare them away. He hoped she would restrain herself, because they were Nagato's friends, and he had made them on his own._

_When the three boys left, Itachi turned to Nagato with a smile on his face._

"_Well, look who made friends on his own!" Itachi held up his hand._

_Nagato grinned and slapped the high five. "Yeah. We spent most of the weekend playing _Modern Warfare _and _Call of Duty_."_

"_Cool." Itachi looked away, simply knowing what the two games were not having played them before. He knew they were both first person war shooters, and they were very popular games, but that didn't necessarily mean he enjoyed them. Itachi wasn't really one for video games anyway. He was more into music and sports._

_Itachi's first encounter with Hidan, Deidara and Sasori wasn't much to talk about. He was happy for Nagato because the shy boy was really becoming something else. Itachi didn't even know if he could call him shy anymore. He had made friends all by himself, and he seemed to enjoy being around them. Itachi knew he had no right to judge Nagato's choice in friends, regardless of the fact that he wasn't totally into the whole video game thing._

_Throughout the second semester, Nagato hung out with Itachi and Azimora at lunch and occasionally after school. However, Nagato also spent time with Hidan, Deidara and Sasori, and Itachi found nothing wrong with that. When summer rolled over the threesome, Nagato stuck with his video game buddies more often than not, forcing Itachi and Azimora to find stuff to do themselves._

_In the end, the pair took up tennis for the summer, engaging in meets at a tennis court twice a week to attempt to hit a ball back and forth. Most of the time the balls practically went into orbit, and they lost countless others. Regardless, the pair had what they felt was the greatest summer ever._

* * *

_Nagato regularly played video games with his pals. Over the summer, they had game meets at Hidan's house, and they spent hours and hours screwing around with gun games. The few times he thought about Itachi and Azimora he felt bad that he wasn't talking to them much anymore. Whenever he decided to contact them and find a hang out time, he would put it off, and in the end, he went the entire summer without seeing his two friends._

_**Flash forward**_

Pain glanced around the tiny, rundown house they lived in. In a moment of emotional breakdown, he thought that this wasn't the life he had wanted to live back then. He quickly shook it off. It was too late for that now. This was his life and he would have to deal with it.

* * *

Itachi stared at his interlocked hands. He thought about that first day he met Hidan, Deidara and Sasori. He saw nothing odd about them at all. In fact, he encouraged Nagato to continue his friendship with the three boys. He bit his lip, wondering just where it was that everything changed suddenly and Nagato became what he is now. Maybe the answer lied somewhere in the first year Nagato spent as his new self; the year after the summer he changed his name to Pain.

**A/N: WHEW. Okay it's review contest time!**

**REVIEW CONTEST!**

**Light: Unfortunately, Silver is now MIA because...well...**

**Dark: She doesn't like horror movies.**

**Light: Exactly. So we're the ones who are going to be announcing the results.**

**Dark: *picks up paper* We had five people qualify by clearing 100 words.**

**Light: Because we all know, over 100 words is a legitimate attempt.**

**Dark: So in fifth place with 271 words, Dokuritsu17!**

**Light: In fourth place with 282 words, angelcake529!**

**Dark: In third place with 543 words, Spark DazzleDuez.**

**Light: Yet, she still holds the 2000 word record.**

**Dark: I dunno. There's one here that's pretty long.**

**Light: Okay next. In second place with 564 words was angelwings228.**

**Dark: Hasn't angelwings been here since the get go?**

**Light: I dunno. You'll have to ask Sora, I mean Silver.**

**Dark: She's kind of MIA right now.**

**Light: Yeah, yeah.**

**Sasori: *quietly trying to wriggle his way out of bindings.***

**Dark: Well, in first place...**

**Light: The person who is responsible for Silver's MIAness...**

**Dark: With 1883 words...**

**Light: Using up every single character...**

**Dark: Was...**

**Sasori: *breaks out***

**Light/Dark: HELL NO!**

**Me: *opens door in Sasori's face***

**Sasori: *Falls to ground unconscious***

**Me: Whoops.**

**Light: Oh good, you're here.**

**Dark: We were just about to announce the winners.**

**Me: It's chumble.**

**Light: Uh...*checks paper* Yeah. It's chumble.**

**Me: I'm sorry chumble, but after that review, I was hoping it wouldn't be you. I am personally scared of you now, because someone who can actually think like that is not sane.**

**Light: Ouch.**

**Dark: *starts reading over review* Wow, a Saw refrence?**

**Me: *nod, nod***

**Light: Have you seen that movie?**

**Me: O-O *nod nod***

**Dark: Don't remind her, Light. That's just being cruel.**

**Me: _ *nod nod***

***please stand by***

**Light: So should we leave Sasori in chumbles grasp?**

**Me: He won fair and square. But I don't want to see him tortured half to death. **

**Dark: *looks at chumble* Just give him the electric chair for ten seconds and leave it at that.**

**Me: *nod* Sounds fair. *pushes Sasori strapped to chair towards chumble* I need him in one piece please. Don't go overboard. No maiming.**

**Sasori: *yelling obscenities***

***please stand by***

**Me: *claps hands* Okay! Who's next?**

**Pain: ...**

**Deidara: *spitting hair out of face***

**Hidan: *Finds a fly the most interesting thing in the room***

**Me: ...DEIDARA!**

**Deidara: WHAT? Why me?**

**Me: Because you're having a bad hair day. That's why.**

**Deidara: Cheap ass [censored] I oughta [violence censor]**

**Me: I really did make the right choice XD**

**Ryuu: *randomly walks in* Am I late?**

**Light/Dark: Yes.**

**Ryuu: Sorry.**

**Me: Oh it's fine. You're here now.**

**Ryuu: *shrug* I was trying to get my leg out of that RP.**

**Me: Oh great!**

**Ryuu: I'm going to miss having wings, but hey. It's good to be back to normal.**

**Me: ...Kyle's coming in next chapter.**

**Light/Dark: Oh god. Not the emo kid.**

**Kyle: I'M NOT EMO!**

**Me: Good job. You brought him in before his time.**

**Deidara: [violence censor]**

**Ryuu: *narrows eyes* Pardon me?**

**Deidara: What are you looking at, stupid elf?**

**Ryuu: *steps towards Deidara***

**Me: O_O Ryuu! The creator says calm...**

**Ryuu: ...Fine.**

**Me: OKAY! Join us next time! Leave your review! 100 words to qualify! And please, no more horror stories. I beg of you. SEE YA!**


	54. Chapter 54: Pain

**A/N: Okay. Here's another chapter. Thank heavens, only six more to go... *sighs with relief* I like this story, but the day I finish it will be the day a load comes off my shoulders.**

**This chapter goes out to: angelcake529, Tenten's Panda, SparkDazzleDuez, Red ChopSticks, chumble, AnimeLoverHaruka, Brown Eyed Shinobi, silentdove93, Kistyra, OasisSerenity, Dagiis, dreamheld affinity, and Tsudoki101.**

**Thanks guys! Great reviews by the way!**

Chapter 54: Pain

Pain could still remember that day. He could still remember the day he threw the shy boy he once was aside and replaced it with Pain. He had to admit, that year was by far, one of the most memorable years for him. It was the year he changed his life, and the year he almost lost his best friend.

Yes, it was the most eventful year he'd ever experienced.

_**Flashback**_

_It was just a week until school would start again. Hidan, Deidara and Sasori seemed to be dreading the day, but Nagato was looking forward to seeing Itachi and Azimora again._

"_Nagato, imagine this:" Deidara grinned. "Dye your hair pure orange."_

_Nagato laughed. "That sounds sick. But I don't know if mom will let me do it."_

_Deidara shrugged. "Moms suck the life out of everything. If you just do it, sure she'd be mad at you for the first few days, but really, once you dye it, there's no going back."_

_Nagato bit his lip. He loved his mom; respected her. He wouldn't just pull a stunt like that._

"_I'll think about it." Nagato stated._

_When he went home that day, he asked his mom if he could dye his hair orange. His mom was stunned at first and asked why. Nagato admitted that he thought it would be cool. His mom gave him a hug, saying she was so proud of him for finally going out and making friends. She even gave him permission to dye his hair that bright orange colour, and the next day, he came home with his once dark red hair bleached white. The next day he dyed it orange, the brilliant colour enhanced by the bleach he had put on beforehand. He even got two new piercings. It had hurt to get them, but he had expected it. The two sharp pains of the piercings had clued him into something he found highly appealing. He realized with every sting of the piercing gun, it brought him further away from the shy boy he had once been. As he looked back now on that boy, it shamed him slightly to still bear the same name as that pathetic boy. Nagato was no more. He decided to name himself Pain. His parents encouraged the idea, starting to call him Pain almost immediately. Hidan, Deidara and Sasori loved it just as much._

_From that day on, Nagato no longer existed. There was only Pain._

* * *

_Itachi was stunned when a hand slammed onto the cafeteria table in front of him. He looked up in shock to see a boy he didn't even recognize._

"_Itachi," The boy stated._

"_Whoa, wait..." He frowned. "Nagato? Is that you?"_

_The boy shook his head. "No, I'm no longer Nagato."_

"_Yeah...you dyed your hair orange..." Itachi said slowly._

"_Yeah! Isn't it cool?"_

_Itachi nodded slowly, still stunned at this new development. "So what happened to you, Nagato?"_

_The boy shook his head again. "No. Not Nagato. From this day forward, my name is Pain."_

"_Pain." Itachi blinked a few times._

"_Uh huh." The boy grinned. "See?" He held up his timetable. In the place where 'Nagato' should've been, there was 'Pain' written in._

"_Whoa, so you changed your name?"_

_Pain shrugged. "Not exactly. Mom just put 'Pain' in as my preferred name, and hey presto, I'm now Pain."_

_Azimora was just as stunned at Pain. By lunchtime, the pair had accepted that Nagato had transformed over the summer. They started calling him Pain, and whenever someone tried to call him Nagato, he would shake his head and correct them, saying that his name was Pain._

_Within the incredible span of three months, everyone knew that the boy with the orange hair was Pain. He had gained popularity in that three month span which Itachi was completely stunned at. Pain carried himself in a way that was so un-Nagato that he knew Nagato was no more. It made Itachi feel sad, but at the same time, he was happy for his friend. His new identity had given him a new persona, and a confidence that made Itachi almost feel inferior to his friend._

_Azimora caught onto this several times and pulled the mother of all locker pranks on Itachi by hiding a solar powered screaming toy in his locker. Whenever he opened it, the horrific sound effect would blast through the hallway, scaring both him and everyone else in the vicinity. It took him days to find out what was going on with his locker, and when he held up the object to Azimora, she just laughed. Knowing he'd been pranked, Itachi too laughed._

* * *

_Though Pain had become totally confident with himself, he still felt inferior to Itachi. He knew that Itachi was something he could never be no matter how many persona changes he made to himself. Simply put it, Itachi was cool. He played sports on a regular basis, and he was popular with girls. Pain attempted to join the basketball team with Itachi, but he was cut almost immediately because his piercings were a safety issue. If he took a ball to the face, it could hurt. Not to mention, he was absolutely freaking horrible at sports._

_Itachi however, was incredible. He was approaching that necessary six foot height to be able to land those three pointers and slam-dunks. It was safe to say he was the tallest player on the team. Pain knew he wasn't the best on the team, but he was pretty damn close._

_As the first semester wore on, he could help but sigh at the female attention he got on a regular basis. Pain knew that Itachi didn't want their attention. He accepted the attention, occasionally allowing himself to be stopped in the hallway by a group of girls after a basketball game. What infuriated Pain was that Itachi had no interest in any of them. He only had eyes for Azimora. It angered him that he got so much attention, and he had no plans to utilize it at all. He had _cheerleaders_ constantly mooning over him. Hell, most of the girls swarming him were girls that any sensible male in the school would kill to go on a date with, and Itachi had no interest in any of them._

_As Pain continued to think about such things, he thought about Azimora. Sure, first glance, he admitted it. He thought she was pretty. Beautiful even. But as he got to know her, he realized there was nothing pretty about her. She was just a pretty face. She didn't even wear makeup. Pain didn't see what Itachi saw in the violent, evil-thought thinking girl. She tormented him didn't she?_

* * *

_On one of the rare occasions Azimora was absent in school due to illness, Pain took his chance to get some answers._

"_Itachi?"_

"_Hm?" Itachi looked at Pain, half a granola bar sticking from his mouth as he ceased his backpack search for whatever he had been looking for. Pain almost laughed at the goofy look of his best friend._

"_Do you still like Azimora?" Pain asked._

_Itachi pulled the granola bar from his mouth and chewed it slowly. He seemed to be going over his thoughts again. Pain didn't get that. It was a simple goddamned question. Why the hell did he have to think about it? It's either he liked her, or he didn't._

_Itachi then smiled and leaned back against the bench. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."_

"_Mind if I ask you a question that could potentially offend you?"_

_Itachi looked at him curiously. "Um, okay?"_

"_What on earth do you see in her?"_

_Itachi frowned. "What do I see in her?"_

"_Yeah." Pain stated. "I mean, you get girls swarming you constantly. So what makes Azimora so different from all of them?"_

_Itachi swallowed the last bite of his granola bar. "That's the thing. It's because they are different. None of them are Azimora. No matter how I look at it, all I see in their eyes is adoration. The only reason most of those girls want to be with me is because they think I'm 'hot'." He made the air quotes._

"_So?" Pain asked._

_Itachi shot Pain a look. "If you were in my place, you would take advantage of that, wouldn't you?"_

_Pain glanced away and shrugged._

_Itachi scoffed. "I'm not that kind of guy, Pain. I won't be that kind of guy. If I'm going to be in a relationship, I want it to be meaningful."_

"_You sound like a girl talking about her soul mate."_

_Itachi clenched his fist. "So maybe I do." He shot Pain another look. "So what? What's your point?"_

_Pain shrugged. "I'm just wondering why you're head over heels for Azimora."_

"_There's something you don't like about her, isn't there?" Itachi asked._

_Pain glanced away awkwardly. "Well...yeah I guess there is."_

"_What?" Itachi crossed his arms, watching Pain carefully._

"_Are you going to hate me for it?" Pain asked._

_Itachi sighed. "No. Everyone's entitled to their own opinions. I have no right to get mad at you for disliking something about one of my friends."_

_Pain sighed. "Well, she's..." He ran a hand down his face. "She's kind of rude, you know? She's violent, and she pulls pranks and torments people..."_

_Itachi snorted. "You mean, she speaks her mind, she's not afraid to get her hands dirty, and she likes to have fun."_

"_That's what you see in her?" Pain said incredulously._

_Itachi shrugged. "Pain, there's no other girl out there quite like Azimora." He stated. "She's confident, and she doesn't worry about what others think about her. She's just her own entity, and I love that about her."_

"_To me she looks like the kind of girl who would never commit to a relationship." Pain stated._

_Itachi frowned. "Just what do you mean by that?"_

_Pain shrugged._

_Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. I get it. In your mind, a relationship is no talk, just make out, am I right?"_

_Pain flushed slightly at his bluntness. "Y-You don't have to put it like that."_

_Itachi scoffed. "I just did. And let me tell you Pain, that doesn't make a relationship."_

"_What are you even talking about, Itachi?" Pain asked. "I just asked what you see in Azimora, and now you're going into a relationship talk?"_

_Itachi rolled his eyes again. "You were the one who brought it up. You asked why, and I told you why, and you asked why again, so I'm telling you why."_

_Pain looked at Itachi sideways._

"_Fine, Pain." Itachi crossed his arms. "Tell me: what sort of girl would you date?"_

_Pain coughed. "Are you freaking kidding me?"_

_Itachi shrugged. "You seem to be questioning my choice in the females, so I'm just wondering what you look for."_

"_Why? What do you look for? Oh wait...Azimora." Pain finished sarcastically._

"_You want me to tell you again?" Itachi asked._

_Pain remained silent._

"_I don't like girls who are constantly fawning over somebody." Itachi stated. "I don't like girls who pile on the makeup and do everything they can to make themselves look attractive to guys."_

_Pain scoffed. "Well aren't those the easy catches?"_

"_Pain," Itachi shot him a disapproving look. "As a matter of fact, yeah. They are the easy catches. You don't even have to try."_

"_Ah, so you like a challenge?"_

_Itachi made a sound somewhere between a scoff and a cry of abhorrence. "No!" He cried._

"_So? What is it then?" Pain asked._

_Itachi stared across the street for a moment. "There's a kind of girl out there that you don't see every day. Th-"_

"_Azimora?"_

"_Will you shut up!" Itachi ran a hand down his face as Pain just laughed at him._

"_Sorry, sorry." Pain chuckled, holding his hands up in front of him to deter any negative emotions._

"_What I'm trying to say is that I prefer girls with confidence, and girls who don't need to hear 'you're beautiful' every three seconds to stay happy. I want to be able to have conversations with them, and I want them to feel able to speak their minds whenever they want to."_

_Pain rolled his eyes. "Well I know one thing, and that's there's a reason such girls never find themselves boyfriends."_

"_You say one more goddamn word like that, and I will seriously hurt you, Pain." Itachi growled._

"_Why? Because I'm insulting Azimora?"_

_Itachi gritted his teeth and stood up, shoving his lunchbox into his backpack. "No." He stated. "It's because women deserve more respect than that."_

"_Whoa!" Pain started laughing. "Women's rights activist!"_

_Itachi glared at him._

_Pain continued to laugh._

"_I don't expect you to know where I come from, Pain." Itachi growled. "But I expect you to respect my point of view, just like I respected your view of Azimora."_

"_Sorry, Itachi!" Pain covered his mouth, attempting to stop his laughter to almost no avail. "I just never thought you'd be this way!"_

"_And I never thought you'd be this way." Itachi stated. "My father taught me to be like this. Women aren't just trophies to put on display."_

"_Oh so what are they then?" Pain chuckled. "Companions?"_

_A slightly twisted, annoyed smile appeared on Itachi's face. "Yes."_

"_That sounds so evil, man!" Pain laughed. "It's like you just called them pets!"_

_Itachi scoffed. "Pets are part of the family. They're loved like part of the family. But if you're talking 'slave' here, then you're sicker than I thought you were."_

"_Aw, come on, Itachi! It was just a joke!" Pain laughed._

_Itachi shook his head slowly. "It's not funny, Pain. And maybe you should think about what 'companion' means, because friends are companions too." Itachi then turned and walked away from Pain._

_Pain stared after him, that small twisted smile still on his face. Itachi was crazy. He was such a goodie two-shoes. He was a prude for crying out loud! He chuckled again, running a hand down his face. Itachi seriously needed to live a little._

* * *

_Itachi's conversation with Pain had left a mark on him for the rest of the day. He couldn't believe his friend thought that way. It made him sick._

_Itachi made a point of ignoring his friend for the rest of the day. He was waiting for when Pain would come to him and apologize. He did at the end of the day, catching him just as he was walking out the front doors of the school. He apologized for laughing at him, saying he was a jerk for it and whatnot. Itachi accepted the apology, though Pain didn't say what he had wanted to hear. He kind of wanted Pain to apologize for not having respect for his point of view, but Itachi just took the 'sorry for laughing at you' as the watered down version of it._

* * *

_Weeks later, the high school went on the ski trip to Yukitake. The ride there was pretty light-hearted with Itachi sitting beside Pain, Azimora in the seat behind him as he blasted music the whole way there._

_When they arrived in Yukitake, Azimora and Itachi made a beeline for the hills, prepped and ready for their first race of the day. If Itachi had known what would come that day...well, he could never have known or even have been prepared for it. _

_On his final run, Itachi triggered an avalanche that swallowed him up, pinning him against a tree. Pain was petrified of what he had seen. Azimora was no better. She looked like she was in shock._

_Itachi meanwhile was in the worst pain he had ever experienced. He couldn't see a damn thing, and he couldn't move. All he could really register was that it was freezing cold, and his leg was in a hell of a lot of pain. As in, throbbing with every heartbeat pain._

_When the rescuers finally dug Itachi up, he was unconscious with asphyxia, and mild hypothermia. In the few minutes he had been conscious under the snow however, he left a message for one person. With a pang of bitterness, Pain realized in what Itachi had assumed were the last few moments of his life, he only thought about Azimora. He had carved four words into the tree he had been pinned against, all four words for Azimora and Azimora alone. He was sorely tempted to not show Azimora what he had written, but he remembered that Itachi was his friend, and if Itachi died, he would feel guilty for never showing this to her, because she would never find out._

_Pain tapped Azimora on the shoulder and pointed to the tree. Azimora burst into tears._

"_Oh Itachi!" She sobbed._

* * *

_Itachi survived his skiing accident in Yukitake. His life was never the same afterwards. First of all, Azimora was now his girlfriend. He was thrilled with the way things were between them. It was as if nothing had changed, and yet, everything had changed. They were still the same as they were before the accident, but at the same time there was a closeness that they shared that was beyond friendship. They still held their random contests, but usually the loser would be the one who had to pay for their next date or something along those lines. They usually split the bill, because as Itachi found out very quickly, Azimora _hated_ to be treated to something she knew she could pay for herself._

_Whenever they did go out on a date, Pain would question him the next day asking him what happened. Itachi had a basic idea of what he wanted to hear, so it brought him satisfaction every single time he told them exactly what had happened. The whole simplicity of it was simply, 'we sat, we talked, and we basically enjoyed each other's company'. Lame date? Maybe. But to Itachi, he was happy with every moment spent with her._

* * *

_Itachi's favourite class quickly became Guitar class. He knew everything that was being taught, but whenever he wasn't acing every damn test he got, he was showing off, playing guitar riffs from all of his favourite songs. In class, they had the occasional' jam time' as the teacher called it, and Itachi loved every second of that. Especially when he was playing. He sang in front of the class while strumming his guitar, always earning him applause._

_Even Pain was stunned. He never would've thought that Itachi would be a good singer, but hell, he was. Yet another thing Itachi had just one upped him with. He was starting to feel like a loser standing next to Itachi on a regular basis. Itachi could do anything, and everything he could do just made him more and more popular. Pain couldn't help but wonder if Itachi ever sung for Azimora. He laughed at the thought. He couldn't see Itachi serenading Azimora at all. If he did imagine it, all he could see was Azimora laughing her head off while Itachi sung a really lame song he had written himself._

* * *

_When summer rolled in, Itachi once again lost practically all contact with Pain. This year, it didn't really matter, because he had Azimora to keep him company almost constantly. They went out multiple times, attempting tennis again and giving up within five minutes, realizing they both sucked. Their so called 'tennis' outing simply turned into a sit-on-a-bench-in-the-shade-and-talk-for-an-hour outing. They never had another tennis outing, but they definitely had plenty of those._

_Aside from talking on benches, they ate at restaurants from time to time. After the second food date, Azimora voiced the thoughts Itachi had been having just seconds before._

"_You know, Itachi..." Azimora stated as they walked down the street with full stomachs. "Eating at restaurants is nice and all, but don't you think it would be both fun and cheaper if we made food ourselves?"_

_Itachi laughed. "You read my mind, Azimora."_

"_Heck yeah." She grinned. "So, next date we go to your house and make food?"_

"_My place, or yours?" Itachi asked._

_Azimora shrugged. "You've been to my place one too many times. I want to see your house too you know."_

"_Touché."_

_About a week later, Itachi had Azimora over for dinner. He had been planning it for the last week, and his parents thought it would be the funniest thing ever, thus they decided to pretend to be treating Sasuke to dinner at his favourite restaurant when they were really giving the couple time to destroy the kitchen when making dinner. They just didn't want to be there to watch it happen. They just wanted to come home to see the tidy aftermath, because Itachi had been given strict rules to clean up afterwards, or this would never happen again._

_To his embarrassment, his father had pulled him aside and told him to keep it G rated._

"_Dad!" Itachi covered his face in embarrassment._

_Itachi's father raised his eyebrows._

"_Yeah, yeah. Okay." Itachi sighed._

_His father nodded in acceptance and followed Sasuke and his mom out of the house. Itachi faintly heard Sasuke ask why Itachi was staying. He didn't hear his mothers reply, but as soon as the car pulled out the driveway Azimora went nuts._

"_Azimora," Itachi laughed, leaning against the wall to support himself while Azimora began building forts out of couch cushions._

"_Itachi, join me!" Azimora laughed, poking her head out from beneath the fort._

_Itachi began yanking the cushions off the other couch and built his own fort. He then proceeded to make paper balls out of the scrap paper in the recycling bin in his fathers' office. He came downstairs with the ammunition, making Azimora scream in horror and dive behind her fort again._

_Itachi began pitching the balls at Azimora. Azimora collected the balls he threw and began throwing them back when she had a lot of them. The fun and games lasted for an hour, and then Itachi ran out of ammo because Azimora was hoarding it all. Itachi grabbed one of the discarded couch pillows and held it in front of him like a riot shield as he charged Azimora's fort._

_Azimora screamed and ran for it. Itachi threw the pillow aside and pursued her through the house. They did a full loop through the kitchen, dining room, the hallway and finally back into the living room where Azimora grabbed a pillow and began walloping Itachi with it. Itachi grabbed his own pillow, laughing as their pillow fight escalated. The two of them finally collapsed onto their now demolished forts, laughing and attempting to catch their breath._

"_Now help me clean this up so we can start making dinner." Itachi stated._

"_And make more mess?" Azimora grinned._

_Itachi gave her his 'you are evil' stare; a look only she ever received._

_Azimora laughed and began putting the couch cushions back on the respective couch. Itachi did the same, and they began throwing the paper balls back into the bin. Azimora stuffed one down the back of his shirt, making him chase her through the house again. He finally succeeding in shoving one down the back of her shirt as well._

"_Itachi! Don't shove stuff down girls' shirts!" Azimora cried, pulling it out._

_Itachi shot her a look, a grin on his face. "Well then don't push your luck, Azimora!" He half yelled back._

_She laughed again and they finished cleaning up the living room._

"_So what do you want to make?" Itachi asked, pulling out the cookbook._

"_Something fun?" Azimora asked. "Like tacos?"_

"_We don't have any taco shells." Itachi stated._

_Azimora began looking through the cookbook as well. "Oooh, sloppy Joes!"_

_Itachi looked at her incredulously. "If we make sloppy Joes, are we both going to end up covered in it?"_

_Azimora laughed. "Well, no if you don't want to have a food fight."_

"_Azimora, if a food fight was the only reason you wanted to make dinner with me, then we may as well just not make anything, because we have to clean this kitchen up when we're done."_

"_Aw, really?" Azimora whined, a grin on her face. "Scratch that then."_

_Itachi laughed. "You are evil."_

"_Thanks, I know."_

_He laughed again._

_Itachi and Azimora set to work on making their meal. Itachi enjoyed every moment of it, and he assumed Azimora enjoyed it too. When they sat down and began eating their messy meat on hamburger buns, they readied themselves for a messy meal._

_Azimora took the first bite, getting some of the sauce on her face in the process. Itachi did the same, starting to laugh as he got the sauce too._

_Azimora swallowed her first bite. "Know what I think?" She asked._

"_I'm not psychic, so no." Itachi smirked._

_Azimora snorted, shaking her head with a smirk on her face._

"_Go on, though." Itachi invited._

_Azimora looked at her sandwich. "Know how most people try to make themselves look appealing on dates?"_

_Itachi smirked. "Yeah."_

"_We've broken all of those rules with this meal." Azimora grinned._

_Itachi chuckled. "Yeah. I know. That's what makes it awesome."_

_Azimora laughed. "Couldn't have said it better myself."_

_The two continued to eat their dinner, occasionally taking breaks to make a few witty comments. As it turned out, both of them were hungry, so in the end, they ate every last bite of the sloppy Joes._

"_Yet another rule broken." Azimora stated. "Well, a girl rule at least."_

"_Let's hear it." Itachi chuckled, scrubbing his plate._

"_Well, girls are supposed to look attractive, right?"_

"_Uh huh." Itachi began washing the next dish._

"_I just ate four sloppy Joes."_

"_You were hungry."_

_Azimora rolled her eyes. "To some guys, such a thing would be considered pig-like, and that would put me under the 'fat' category."_

"_You are so no fat, Azimora." Itachi laughed._

_Azimora shrugged. "I know that. I'm just saying I can be myself around you and not have to worry about anything."_

_Itachi smiled softly to himself. "The same goes for me too, you know."_

_When the kitchen was clean, Azimora and Itachi stood still for a second, wondering what to do next._

"_I want to see your room." Azimora stated suddenly._

"_My room?" Itachi laughed._

_Azimora shrugged. "You've seen mine, so let me see yours."_

"_All right, all right." Itachi began to walk. "But seriously, why do you want to see my room?"_

_Azimora grinned. "Well first of all I just want to see it, and second of all, seeing someone's bedroom tells you a lot about who they are."_

"_Wow, do explain!" Itachi grinned._

"_Usually the colour scheme relates to their favourite colour," Azimora began. "Posters on the walls tell what the owner likes, and stuff that's in plain view tends to show just what the owner is interested in..."_

"_Anything else, Miss Room Observer?"_

_Azimora laughed. "Well, if it's messy, then you're disorganized."_

_Itachi stopped in front of his door, holding it shut. "All right then. Before you go in, I want you to guess what it will look like."_

"_Hmm, well I expect to see several comic books scattered around, some dirty underwear-"_

_Itachi laughed. "An honest guess, Azimora."_

_Azimora grinned. "If you insist!" She leaned against the wall opposite to his door in thought. "Hm...well, I think your room will be a little messy, unless you were smart enough to assume I would want to see your room and you planned accordingly..." She looked at him suspiciously._

_Itachi smirked. "No, I did not touch my room before you came over. I did not think you would want to see my room, so it's the way it always is."_

_Azimora nodded in satisfaction. "I would assume that your room has a red theme to it, because that's your favourite colour..."_

_Itachi chuckled to himself._

"_There's probably a television in the corner with some kind of video game system hooked up to it, piles of games for the corresponding system scattered around the general area..." Azimora scratched her chin for a moment. "And maybe a few posters of bikini clad girls..."_

"_Azimora!" Itachi shook his head._

"_Oh, no bikini posters? Shoot, I would've thought otherwise!" Azimora grinned. "Yeah, I was just kidding. I know you don't like that stuff."_

"_Thank you." Itachi ran a hand through his hair. "So is that all?"_

_Azimora thought about that for a moment. "Yeah."_

"_All right then. Let's just say you barely came close." Itachi opened the door and led Azimora into his room. "The only thing you sort of came close to was the red thing."_

_Itachi watched as Azimora's eyes widened slightly at the room. He sort of did have a red theme to his room, but those were just the occasional decorations. The walls were painted white, but covering them were multiple posters of Itachi's favourite bands. The posters depicted bands such as Skillet, Avenged Sevenfold, Linkin Park, and a few other bands. The room was tidy, the bed was even made without a wrinkle. The only technology in the room was a small amplifier in the corner where there could potentially have been a television. Instead, there was a music stand piled with sheet music, two guitar stands with an electric guitar on one, and an acoustic guitar on the other. There was a desk with a chair on one side of the room and a bookshelf filled with books on another wall._

"_Wow." Azimora stated. "Not what I had in mind at all." She glanced around the room again. "But at the same time, it totally makes sense."_

_Itachi chuckled. "Is that a compliment?"_

_Azimora shrugged, her eyes falling on the guitars in the corner. She walked over to them to examine them._

"_Do you play?" She asked._

"_Do I play?" Itachi chuckled, walking towards the guitars. He picked up the acoustic and pulled his desk chair out. He sat on the chair and strummed the guitar once, checking the tuning. _

_Azimora sat on the end of the bed as Itachi quickly tuned the instrument. He then began to play a simple melody on it. _

"_You tell me." Itachi grinned._

_Azimora's eyes widened slightly._

"_Do I play, Azimora?" Itachi asked._

"_Yes." Azimora nodded. "You do play."_

_Itachi chuckled. He changed the tune up._

_Azimora smirked. "Of course, you know this means you have to serenade me."_

_Itachi grinned mischievously. "You really want me to serenade you?"_

_Azimora shrugged. "It was a joke."_

"_Well I'm serious." Itachi grinned. He began strumming random improvised chords. "Any idea of what you want the song to be about?"_

_Azimora laughed. "Um...Not a cheesy love song, please."_

_Itachi shrugged and began hitting slightly heavy chords. "Noooo-bo-dy loooves...Cheesy love songs," Itachi sang._

_Azimora began laughing._

"_It's such a darn shame cause, I've been waiting so long, to sing this cheesy love song..."_

"_Okay!" Azimora laughed. "Okay, okay stop it!"_

_Itachi stopped playing. "I just made that up on the spot you know."_

"_I can tell!"_

_Itachi put the acoustic down and picked up the electric. He plugged it into the amp and turned it on. He kept the volume quiet out of respect for the neighbours. "You'll like this one." He began to strum the notes to one of his favourite Skillet songs._

_Azimora grinned and clapped. "Yay!" She cried._

_Itachi smiled, starting to sing the lyrics._

**I'm at war with the world and they,**

**Try to pull me into the dark,**

**I struggle to find my faith,**

**As I'm slipping from your arms.**

It's getting harder to stay awake, Azimora sang, catching on to Itachi's cues.

And my strength is fading fast,

You breathe into me at last

**I'm awake, I'm alive,**

**Now I know what I believe inside,**

**Now it's my time,**

**I'll do what I want, cause this is my life,**

**Here, **Right here, **Right now,** Right now,

Stand my ground and never back down,

**I know what I believe inside,**

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

_Itachi laughed and stopped playing._

"_Aw!" Azimora pouted._

_Itachi turned off the amp. "I don't really want to play my electric guitar this late at night."_

_Azimora nodded in understanding. "Fair enough."_

"_But I will play my iPod."_

_Azimora laughed. "Well, that's the main thing then!"_

_Itachi plugged his iPod into the speakers and the two began rocking out to rock bands of all different genres from plain old rock, hard rock, metal, heavy metal, and even death metal._

_Itachi turned down the iPod and laughed, falling back onto his bed. "I just broke a rule."_

_Azimora flopped down beside him. "What? Is it a guy rule?"_

"_Yes, it's a guy rule."_

"_What is it?"_

_Itachi looked at Azimora. "When a guy takes a girl on a date," He said with a tone coming straight from an informative DVD, "he is required to show the girl a good time and set a romantic mood."_

_Azimora laughed._

"_Play gentle classical music in the background of a fine dinner he made himself...Yada, yada, yada."_

_Azimora grinned. "And?"_

"_I didn't play classical music." Itachi stated. "Why don't you tell me what I played?"_

_Azimora smirked. "DEATH METAL!" She roared, pumping her fist in the air._

"_Exactly." Itachi smirked._

_Azimora shrugged. "Well you know what? If we had dates like that, I would get bored really easily."_

_Itachi chuckled. "I know you would. So would I."_

"_I'd rather go on a date like this than eat in a fancy restaurant."_

_Itachi nodded in agreement. "After all we can just..."_

_They looked at each other, their eyes wide._

"_Be ourselves..." They finished at the same time._

_It was like time stopped. The hum of the iPod playing different rock songs hardly contributed to any potential romantic atmosphere, but regardless of all that, Itachi couldn't take his eyes of Azimora's face._

_If anyone asked, he couldn't have told them what happened afterwards. All he really knew was that before he realized what was happening, he was kissing her and she was kissing him. It simply took the sudden intrusion of voices in the house to make him realize his family was home. He remembered his father's warning to keep his actions G rated, and stood up again, chuckling slightly._

"_What?" Azimora asked, wry grin on her face. "Was it that bad?"_

"_No, my family is home and dad actually told me to keep it G rated."_

_Azimora burst out laughing. "Oh, so how far do you think you went?"_

_Itachi shrugged. "PG?"_

"_Itachi!" His father called._

"_We have got to go." Itachi turned off his iPod and opened his bedroom door, heading out as fast as he could to hopefully hide any signs of what had just happened. Azimora stayed behind to fix her hair. Itachi's was a little bit messy too, but all he had to do was take out his hair tie and replace it, and that was a habit he did anyway._

"_Did you guys have fun?" Itachi's mom asked._

"_Well, yeah. We did." Itachi shrugged._

_Itachi's father walked into the room, holding a paper ball. "What is this?"_

"_Oh shoot. Must've missed that one." Itachi snatched it up and ran back upstairs to throw it in the recycling bin. His father followed and shook his head at the sight of the paper balls in his recycling bin._

"_What did you do?" He asked._

"_Um..." Itachi scratched his head awkwardly._

_Azimora stepped in, saving his skin. "We set up forts in the living room with the couch cushions and threw paper balls at each other."_

_Itachi's father laughed. "I guess that makes sense. You cleaned up at least."_

* * *

_Itachi walked Azimora home soon afterwards. As they walked, there was a sort of comfortable silence that didn't feel awkward at all. Nobody really wanted to say anything, enjoying the silence._

"_I had fun." Azimora stated when she stepped up onto her porch._

_Itachi chuckled. "Me too."_

"_Let's do it all over again some other time." She laughed._

"_You think I'll pass up another opportunity to throw paper balls at you?"_

"_Next time it'll be snowballs."_

"_Deal."_

_**Flash-forward**_

Itachi recalled that he never heard from Pain that summer. He assumed that he was hanging out with Hidan, Deidara and Sasori. He wondered if anything had changed with Pain over the summer. He assumed he would find out as soon as he started thinking about grade 11.

**A/N: Whew. Another chapter gone! Just to let you guys know, you can review even if there's a review contest. Just tell me you don't want to be a part of it, and I won't include you, nee? :)**

**REVIEW CONTEST!**

**Me: Welcome back to this review contest!**

**Blonde boy: *sitting next to me with bored expression***

**Me: I'd like to introduce you to one of my most recent OC's who WILL be appearing in this story in a later chapter! Meet Kyle!**

**Kyle: ...Do I have to be here?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Kyle: I hate you.**

**Me: You hate everybody.**

**Kyle: *mumbles something incoherent***

**Me: *looks over paper, smiles* There were no horror stories this time, thankfully.**

**Kyle: *rolls eyes* chumble still put Sasori in a deep fryer.**

**Me: ...What?**

**Kyle: His review. It said he brought Sasori back sunburned and smelling of French fries.**

**Me: *looks over chumbles review again* O_O Jeebus CHUMBLE!**

**Kyle: *smirks in triumph***

**Me: *sighs* Shikataganai yo... Ryuu! Bring in the victim!**

**Ryuu: *Drags Deidara's chair forward***

**Deidara: -_-**

**Me: Okay let me see... We have eight competitors today! It was a great show.**

**Kyle: It wasn't. It was stupid.**

**Me: ^^; Kyle, please just keep the peanut gallery comments to yourself.**

**Kyle: *puts in iPod headphones and listens to heavy metal.**

**Me: ...Okay well...Ryuu! You can help me out today!**

**Ryuu: Great. *staring at Deidara***

**Deidara: *squirming under Ryuu's gaze***

**Ryuu: Well, in eighth place with 104 words is SparkDazzleDuez.**

**Deidara: How did they even qualify?**

**Me: A hundred words. They qualified. In seventh place with 111 words, angelcake529.**

**Kyle: *frowning***

**Ryuu: In sixth place with 208 words is dreamheld affinity.**

**Kyle: *pulls headphones off* Who the hell makes up these names?**

**Me: ...The readers obviously. The internet name is one of the fastest ways to figure out who a person is and what they're like.**

**Kyle: So I'm guessing the person who's name is angelcake considers themselves to be prim, perfect and good like angels?**

**Me: ! KYLE!**

**Kyle: What? I'm just saying.**

**Me: Hold your tongue! There's nothing wrong with anybody's internet names! Besides, my user name is SilverEyeShinobi. (NOTE: KYLE IS A VERY ODD CHARACTER. HE HATES PEOPLE. DON'T TAKE HIS COMMENTS PERSONALLY BECAUSE I PERSONALLY DON'T FEEL THAT WAY, angelcake529!)**

**Kyle: Yeah, because you're obsessed with Neji.**

**Me: *blush* DUDE THAT IS SO LAST YEAR.**

**Kyle: *smirk***

**Ryuu: Where were we?**

**Me: *still blushing faintly* Uh okay...In fifth place with 286 words is chumble.**

**Kyle: *grin* I loved your last review. *waves at chumble***

**Me: Stop it! You're too young for R rated movies anyway!**

**Kyle: *shrugs* That doesn't mean I can't enjoy watching people get tortured because they deserve it.**

**Me: ...Why did I create you?**

**Kyle: *smirk***

**Ryuu: ...Okay in fourth place with 323 words is Dagiis.**

**Kyle: Yet another dumb name.**

**Me: QUIET! It's original!**

**Kyle: *rolls eyes* It makes no sense.**

**Me: WHO CARES?**

**Ryuu: Obviously he does.**

**Kyle: I don't.**

**Me: Then quit with the comments!**

**Kyle: *puts headphones back on***

**Me: *sighs* In third place with 347 words is Brown Eyed Shinobi.**

**Ryuu: In second place with 480 words is Kistyra.**

**Me: None of these people came anywhere NEAR the winning review.**

**Deidara: ._.**

**Ryuu: The winner of the review contest this year is...Oh my...**

**Me: No way... I...I never thought I'd see the day...**

**Ryuu: *grinning***

**Me: It's a NEW RECORD!**

***confetti pops everywhere***

**Me: SparkDazzleDuez's 2000 word comment has been beaten!**

**Kyle: *staring around at confetti popping with annoyed expression***

**Me: THE WINNER! With a whopping 2,018 words was Red ChopSticks! CONGRATUATIONS!**

**Deidara: *paling slightly***

**Kyle: *getting very, very annoyed at festivities***

**Me: Ah yes, Red ChopSticks you won fair and square! Now you may take Deidara and teach him a lesson for being such an ass!**

**Kyle: That's what this is all about? Punishment?**

**Me: Yeah don't you like it?**

**Kyle: ...You're just as evil as everyone else in this world.**

**Me: ...**

**Kyle: And I thought the Creator was different.**

**Me: How could you have come out of a mind that was perfectly sane?**

**Kyle: ...*eyes flashing red***

**Me: Oh s*****

***please stand by***

**Ryuu: *steps onto screen* Ah...ha ha...*rubbing back of head sheepishly* That ends the review contest... The Creator told me that the next target it Hidan, so leave your reviews for that. As always, the longest one wins. Now, I must return to the Creators head to stop a battle before it makes her head explode. Farewell! *leaves***


	55. Chapter 55: Endings

**A/N: ...Wow. Seriously just wow. I'm kinda miffed by the fact that...well...I practically cleared 20 reviews on my return, but now everyone's like "eh, whatever".**

**Yeah so I say 'whatever' because I don't update unless I either 1: get a whole crapload of reviews and decide you need an early update or 2: I decide that I'm not getting any more reviews so I'll post this.**

**Fact is: if this chapter hadn't already been written, I wouldn't be posting it right now because I don't have any motivation to write this story.**

**That was my rant. My annoyed, superficial, selfish rant. Either way, I don't care if I update this story or not. I want to finish it, but I don't want to finish it to the point where I'm self-motivated to finish it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the very small list of people who did review: quinniethepoo101, OasisSerenity, Darkflight of Deathclan, angelcake529, Kistyra, Tenten's Panda, Dimensional Roamer, and SparkDazzleDuez.**

Chapter 55: Endings

Azimora continued to watch Itachi calmly. She knew he was deep in thought. He was probably thinking about Pain. She sighed, standing up and sitting down beside him. Itachi looked towards her.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Itachi sighed. "I'm just...trying to see where I went wrong." He stated. "I'm trying to find out just when Pain changed into..." He shook his head slowly.

"How far have you thought?" She asked.

Itachi sighed. "I'm thinking about grade 11 now. We never spent any time with Pain that year, did we?"

Azimora shrugged and shook her head. "No. I guess we didn't huh?"

"The only times I ever saw him..." Itachi ran a hand through his hair. "Was in classes we had together, like guitar class. But even then, that year Hidan was in the class as well. I never got to speak to him because he was always talking to Hidan."

Azimora sighed. "So? Then what?"

Itachi rubbed his face. "Well...You left."

Azimora looked at her feet.

"After that, I... started hanging out with Pain again."

_**Flashback**_

_It had been a week since Azimora left. It was the middle of August, and school was going to start in less than a month. Itachi had barely moved from his bed. His parents tried to encourage him to get out, knowing how hard it was for him to lose the one girl he really cared about. At the end of the week, his parents lost their temper on him, making Itachi realize that he couldn't keep doing this. It was hurting not only himself, but his family as well._

_After lunch, he headed out the door to pay Pain a visit._

"_Itachi!" Pain said in surprise when he walked into his bedroom. He had been playing _Call of Duty_ with Hidan, Deidara and Sasori over the PSN, and they were in the middle of a game. "What's up?" he asked._

_Itachi looked at the television screen that seemed to hold more importance to his friend than he did._

"_Pain," Itachi sighed. "Can you please put down the game for just a few minutes?"_

"_What's up?" Pain asked. "I can talk and play at the same time."_

"_Pain, please."_

_Pain sighed. He grabbed the nearby microphone and activated it. "Sorry guys, Itachi just came over. I gotta go for a bit."_

_From the television, he heard three voices all call out to him before Pain quit the game and turned the television off. As Pain turned around in his chair, Itachi questioned his decision to go to him. He just looked so disinterested at this moment that he wondered if Pain even cared about him anymore._

"_What's up?" Pain asked again._

_Itachi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Azimora." He stated._

_Pain raised his eyebrows._

"_She...moved away."_

_He frowned. "She moved?"_

_Itachi nodded._

"_When did this happen?"_

"_About a week ago."_

"_I never heard about this." Pain scratched his messy orange hair. He looked like he hadn't showered in a couple of days. Even his bedroom was a mess. If he weren't so depressed about Azimora, he would've pointed out the empty pop cans and candy wrappers strewn all over the floor. He probably would've started cleaning up too._

_Itachi sighed, looking up at the ceiling, the only part of Pain's room that was relatively clean. "Well, you would've heard about it if you hadn't disappeared on us all last year."_

_Pain shrugged. "Sorry man. I just figured you would want to spend time with Azimora."_

_Itachi heard the honesty in his voice, but at the same time, he had a feeling Pain just wanted to hang out with his three gaming buddies._

"_So..." Pain's gaze skimmed the floor. "Are you okay?"_

_Itachi shrugged. He stayed silent for a few seconds._

"_Jeeze, stupid question." Pain sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. "You're totally in a post breakup phase, dude."_

"_Yeah." Itachi mumbled. "My parents yelled at me today."_

"_Have you been moping, Itachi?" Pain sounded amused._

_Itachi sighed, closing his eyes in irritation. "Don't laugh, Pain. It's not funny."_

"_You have been!" Pain cried. Despite Itachi's warning, he did laugh. "Oh man, that is precious."_

"_Pain..." Itachi growled. "I don't know what you find so funny about me losing the most important girl in my life."_

_Pain shook his head, slapping his face a couple of times to stop himself from laughing. "Yeah, I guess that isn't all that funny, but really dude, just move on. Find another girl. That's what I would do."_

"_Pain, I can't do that." Itachi paced the room for a second. "I loved Azimora!"_

"_Yeah, I get that." Pain sighed._

"_No, I don't think you do."_

"_Listen," Pain shot Itachi a serious look. "If you just came over here to get all pissy with me, you may as well just leave, because I'm not putting up with it."_

"_I'm coming to you as a friend, Pain!" Itachi cried. "I just...I don't know what to do anymore..."_

_Pain sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well...Like I said, get another girlfriend. That's what I've done."_

_Itachi sighed. "I'm not going to do that, Pain. I'm just not."_

"_Because you're still in love with Azimora?"_

"_Exactly." Itachi stated. "I'm not going to replace her with some random girl. It's...cruel."_

"_To who? You or the girl?"_

"_The girl obviously." Itachi sighed. "I don't want to give them a false hope that they have a chance with me when in my mind, I'm in love with somebody else. I'm just not going to do it. I know how I feel right now, and it feels like crap. I wouldn't want to put anybody through it."_

"_Well, then I guess I can't really help you, buddy." Pain sighed. "You're just depressed, so you're going to have to dig yourself out of the hole."_

_Itachi sighed, bowing his head. Maybe Pain was right. There was no way he could sympathise with him. He just didn't have the same point of view as him anymore._

_Back at home, Itachi sat in his bedroom strumming his electric guitar. He had the amplifier cranked, so the loud noise drowned out all of his thoughts. He played different guitar riffs from many of his favourite songs, avoiding most Skillet songs, fearing it would bring back too many painful memories._

_Itachi struck a few chords and bent some of them, just improvising a guitar riff. He frowned, and played the chords again. He nodded to himself, and began plucking individual strings without the chords. He played the same melody he did before, playing it through twice and adding the chords. Itachi grinned. Cool. He had just created a guitar riff._

_Itachi continued to play on those chords, suddenly realizing he should add vocals to it. He had just the thing to write too. He set the guitar down and grabbed a piece of paper. He began to scribble out his ideas, occasionally getting back up again to play the awesome guitar riff he had created._

_He repeated the actions over and over again, quickly memorizing the chords and notes. By the time he had the lyrics written hours and hours later, the chords were stuck firmly in his mind. There was no way he would forget them. Itachi sat down again, placing the newly written lyrics in front of him. He began to play the chords, adding the vocals in when he needed to._

"_Take me away from this dark Abyss..." He sang to himself. In his mind, he knew that the song was a lament for the loss of Azimora. But playing the song didn't make him feel sad, it made him feel good. It was the equivalent of venting everything that was on your mind, except this time, it was in music. Music was definitely a safe way to vent anger and emotion. Simply put it, you could sing a song at the top of your lungs, and nobody would think otherwise. They might think you're a little crazy, but hey. Whatever. I'm rocking out, so who really cares?_

_By the time Itachi had played his song through three times, he felt better than he had in weeks. Hell, he had just written a song. That was a damn big accomplishment. He liked it too, so that was an added bonus._

"_Itachi! Come down for dinner!" His mom called._

"_Okay!" Itachi called back without really thinking about it. He set down his guitar and turned off the amp. He would come back to it later._

_When school started up again weeks later, Itachi wasted no time hooking up with Pain again. It had been too long since he had. Pain was thrilled to have him back, and frankly, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori were thrilled to have him in the group._

"_Yo, Itachi, you can sing, right?" Deidara asked._

"_Um...Yes?" Itachi blinked in confusion. "Why?"_

"_Because the four of us have decided to start a band." Pain stated with a grin. "And we need a vocalist."_

_Itachi saw absolutely nothing wrong with joining their band. In fact, it made him excited. Just a week later, the group met up in Itachi's garage. As it turned out, the lot of them already had most of the equipment they needed._

"_Okay, Itachi." Hidan stated. "Let's hear what you've got."_

_Itachi frowned. "You just want me to sing, plain and simple?"_

"_Well yeah." Deidara shrugged. "I mean, we need to hear you, right?"_

"_I just wish I had more time to prepare, because I don't even know what to sing." Itachi sighed. Then it clicked. "I'll be right back." He ran out of the garage, heading for his bedroom. He picked up his electric guitar and dashed back into the garage._

"_Dude, we want you to sing, not play guitar." Sasori protested. "We already have two guitars."_

_Itachi gave Sasori a look. "Well, I wrote a song on this guitar, and I'm going to play it through this guitar because I can play guitar."_

"_We need a vocalist." Hidan stated._

"_I know. Can I borrow somebody's patch cord?"_

_Pain unplugged his guitar. "Sure. Go for it."_

_Itachi stepped towards the amp and plugged his guitar in. He put the strap over his shoulders and took a deep breath, sighing as he readied himself. He hoped he wouldn't screw up, because this was his song. He began playing the chords before starting to sing._

I'm a stand alone,

Trying to find my way back home,

Trapped in shadows,

Facing the gallows,

Of this pain,

Of this life,

Such suffering I just can't deny! _He screamed the last few words._

But I don't want to feel like this

Such pain I just can't dismiss

Trapped inside,

I cannot hide,

I need you by my side,

_He was too busy focusing on playing the right chords and hitting the right notes to see the awestruck faces on everyone's faces. Even Pain was stunned. He had known his friend could sing. He had heard him in guitar class during their jam sessions. He just didn't think Itachi could sing...well...Like this. This was the total metal voice, which is what he knew the band was going for._

Take me away from this Dark Abyss,

Cause I can't deny that there's something amiss,

Without your light, I can't find my way out,

And my whole world fills with doubt

Take me away from this moonless night,

Cause deep inside there's no will to fight,

The stars in your eyes, have faded away,

And now I can't find my way,_ Itachi held the note before letting it fall, allowing the last sound of the guitar to fade out slowly. When dead silence ensued in the garage, Itachi looked up to see wide eyes and open mouths._

"_Dude." Pain stated, breaking the silence. "You never told me you could sing like that."_

_Itachi shrugged. "Well you never asked."_

_Hidan, Deidara and Sasori chuckled._

"_Well..." Hidan scratched the back of his head. "I think we found a vocalist."_

_Itachi grinned._

"_Now give me back my amp." Pain stated, giving him a friendly shove out of the way._

_The band had been dubbed Black Death. It was a freaky name that sent chills down Itachi's spine, but he honestly didn't care. He liked the dark sound of it. It suited his mood._

_Over the course of first semester, the band met up in Itachi's garage to put in some practice. For a few weeks, they worked on Itachi's song, adding drums and such to it. But Itachi wasn't happy with what they were doing. They were messing up the song, and it irritated him to no end. Thus, Itachi took it into his own hands and worked on the song by himself, creating the notes for second guitar, bass and the drum pattern. By the time he had finished, winter had set in and nobody wanted to play in a cold garage, so the band put off practice until it got warmer. Itachi didn't like that idea, because nothing killed a band faster than lack of practice. Then again, it was also very hard to play guitar when your fingers were almost frozen stiff and you were wearing gloves. One day, just to humour himself, Itachi set up his guitar in the garage and played there for several hours. Yes, his fingers were cold and yes they hurt, but he didn't care because he just wanted to play guitar._

_When Itachi set the guitar back in his room that same day, one thought crossed his mind._

"_These guys have no passion." Itachi murmured. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what their motivation was to start a band, but boy. With the kind of attitude they had, only playing in favourable conditions, it clearly wasn't a love of music driving them onwards._

_After the Christmas Holidays, Itachi figured out just what it was that motivated his band. It wasn't the love for music at all. It was greed. They wanted to be famous. They were cocky enough to think that they were good enough to become famous._

_A few days after school started up again, Pain, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori didn't show up for school. Itachi simply brushed it off, because they were back the next day. But then, gradually over time, they were showing up for school less consistently. After being in school for a week without the rest of the group, Itachi headed over to Pain's house to question him._

"_Pain, where have you been all week?" Itachi asked._

_Pain shrugged. "Out and about, you know?"_

"_Um...You're supposed to be in school?"_

_Pain scoffed._

"_Pain, are you skipping?"_

"_So what if I am?" Pain asked, looking at his friend. "We're wasting our lives away in that school. Hidan says so."_

"_We are not wasting our lives in school." Itachi stated. "We're preparing ourselves for the future. So we can get jobs, and go to college or university."_

_Pain laughed. "Dude, we're going to be rock stars. We don't need a college education."_

_Itachi swallowed. Pain was skipping. So was everyone else. They were screwing up their lives, thinking they were going to be great when in reality, it could end really badly and there wouldn't be anything to fall back on._

_The next Monday, Pain, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori met Itachi outside of the school._

"_Yo." Pain gave him a two fingered salute. "We're going to hang out."_

"_Just what do you mean by hang out?" Itachi asked._

"_Jeeze, man let's blow this taco stand!" Pain cried. "You can sing, damn it! You don't need to go to school! You'll make it to the big time! We'll all make it to the big time!"_

"_Pain..." Itachi glanced away._

"_Itachi are you a weenie?" Hidan asked._

"_No." Itachi growled._

"_Scared mommy's going to get you into trouble?" Hidan executed a mocking, pouty voice that made Itachi grit his teeth._

"_No, I'm not. She _will_ get me in trouble if she finds out I skipped school."_

"_Oh boo hoo." Deidara mocked. "So you are just a little baby? So afraid of skipping school."_

_Itachi huffed. "As a matter of fact-"_

"_Wow, he even talks like a nerd." Sasori stated._

_Itachi ran a hand through his hair. "I want to go to school." He stated._

_The four boys laughed._

"_You're throwing your life away." Hidan stated._

"_Maybe so. But at least if we don't make it, I'll have my high school diploma to fall back on." Itachi attempted to walk around his band, but Pain grabbed his wrist._

"_Itachi, seriously. Come on. We'll have more fun than you'll ever have in there." He stated._

_Itachi shook off Pain's hand. "Call me a nerd. Call me whatever you will. But I am graduating high school. You guys can do whatever you want, but don't come crying to me when your whole world comes crashing down."_

"_Don't snitch, eh?" Deidara stated._

_Itachi scoffed. "You know what, I totally should. But the only punishment for skipping is either detention or suspension. And considering you'll just skip detention, and getting suspended is perfect fodder for you guys seeing as you would then be legally bound to not come to school, so it's totally useless. Expulsion is the same way, you know?" Itachi turned, heading towards the front doors._

"_Have fun nerding." Sasori called after him._

_Itachi ignored it, heading straight into the school. Skipping school went against his values._

_Pain on the other hand was infuriated by Itachi's actions._

"_Sorry guys." He said to the three boys. "I didn't realize Itachi was such a prude."_

_Hidan shrugged. "Whatever. Let him be a prude. If he wants to waste his life away, then let him. We're going to have fun."_

_The four teenagers quickly headed off school property, Pain covering his bright orange hair with a hoodie to stop them from standing out to any teachers that could potentially be watching._

_During exam week, Itachi was infuriated by the bands random visits. They knew it was exam week, and boy were they taking advantage of it._

"_Guys, leave." Itachi stated. "I have a physics exam to study for, and I would appreciate it if you just freaking left me alone."_

"_Sheesh, you can study later." Pain stated. "We're going to hang out. Seriously, dude. Join us."_

"_No." Itachi growled. "Please, go away. I have work to do."_

_Itachi closed the door in their face, but not before hearing Pain's angry cry._

"_Prude!" Pain cried._

_Itachi didn't react, simply locking the door and heading back up to his room._

"_Itachi?"_

_Itachi looked towards his mom who was watching him with concern._

"_They're skippers, mom." Itachi stated. "And I'm not going to be like them."_

_His mom smiled. "I'm very proud of you, Itachi."_

_Itachi nodded once and headed to his room. He didn't want to know what Pain meant by 'hang out', but he did know that skippers tended to get up to no good when they skipped._

_It was just before March break when Itachi got some sort of clue as to what the band got up to while they were skipping. Itachi came home to his mom talking on the phone. Normally this wouldn't be significant to him, but this time his mom mentioned him the moment he walked through the door._

"_Hang on. He just came home."_

"_Is something wrong?" Itachi asked as his mom held the phone out to him. Itachi took the phone. "Hello?"_

Itachi, where have you been? _It was Pain's mom._

"_At school." Itachi stated._

Really? Because my son was arrested today. Him and the rest of his group. The only person who wasn't with him was you.

_Itachi blinked in surprise. "Pain got arrested?" He said hoarsely._

Yes.

"_What did they do?"_

Wreaking havoc in the streets, that's what. _Itachi heard Pain's faint cry of 'oh mom!' in the background._

"_Can I talk to him?" Itachi asked, rubbing his face._

_A few seconds later, Pain's irritated voice came through the phone._

What?_ He asked._ Are you going to laugh at me?

"_No. I'm not, Pain." Itachi said seriously. "What the hell did you do?"_

Deidara was just setting off fireworks. It wasn't even worth getting arrested for.

"_Setting off fireworks in broad daylight? What else were you doing, Pain?"_

Jeeze, you sound like my mother. What are you going to say next? That you're very ashamed of me?

_Itachi sighed. "As a matter of fact, I am, Pain. You're my friend, and everyone knows I'm your friend. If they find out what you were doing, Pain, that's bad for my rep too, and I haven't done anything."_

Okay, so you just care about yourself. Thanks pal.

"_Pain!" Itachi protested._

No, seriously, I just spent five fucking hours in a police station. I didn't do anything. Deidara was the one setting of the fireworks.

"_Oh for crying out loud...If you were there, you're equally to blame, Pain. Grade 11 law, damn it!"_

I hated that class._ Pain grumbled._

"_You hate class in general now. And I'm not even kidding you right now when I say if you're going to go around being dumbasses, I'm not going to be the vocalist in your band anymore!"_

Jeeze, tell that to Deidara will you? As I said, he was the one who did everything. He just pulled out a box of fireworks and started setting them off on the street.

_Itachi slapped a hand to his forehead. He groaned in frustration, running the same hand down the back of his head._

What's up with you?

"_I just can't believe what you're doing, Pain."_

I didn't do anything!

"_Yeah, fine. You were just there, right?"_

_Pain simply grumbled something incoherent._

"_You're coming to school tomorrow, Pain." Itachi stated. "We'll talk there. All of us."_

Yeah, sure. Whatever.

_Itachi sighed. "I'll see you later."_

Yeah.

"_Bye."_

_All four of the guys were there the next day. Sasori looked exhausted, Deidara looked normal, Hidan looked absolutely pissed and Pain was just wary._

"_What did you guys do yesterday?" Itachi sighed._

_Deidara shrugged. "Just setting off fireworks. That's not illegal."_

_Itachi sighed. "It's called mischief, Deidara. That's what you got arrested for yesterday."_

"_Yeah well, that was fucking brutal." Hidan growled. "Can you believe it? My parents fucking left me in that cell all fucking night. When I called them, they just told me that it was teaching me a lesson and that I could stay there. They picked me up this morning to go to school, but fuck!" He slammed his fist on the table._

_Itachi tried not to let the cusses get to him. He had been called a prude by Pain, and he didn't exactly want to keep up that image._

"_Well at least you didn't have to have your entire family all over you." Sasori grumbled. "I had to sit at the kitchen table for hours. Everyone was there. Mom, dad, my two sisters and my brother. They all just jabbered away at how ashamed they were of me. I was up almost all night."_

_Itachi glanced at them. "So, what are you going to do now?"_

"_Like we have a choice." Deidara muttered. "The school was called, and now our teachers have a strict contract to keep their eyes on us at all times. So basically, we're stuck in this crappy place."_

_Itachi sighed. "Are you guys going to pull a stunt like this again?"_

_They grumbled incoherently._

_The bell rang for the end of lunch, forcing Itachi to stop his conference. Everyone looked relieved which completely irritated him. Didn't these guys have any regret for what they just did?_

_Turns out news spreads pretty fast. By the end of the week, Itachi began holding that 'rebel' reputation over his head because the people he hung out with were arrested. He could still recall grade 9 gym class when a self defence teacher came in. One of the things he had said was 'Show me your friends, and I'll tell you who you are'. At this point in time, Itachi knew that quote wasn't true. Itachi wasn't anything like the rest of the band. It infuriated him that he had to bear the brunt of their actions when he wasn't even there._

_Within a month, teacher security had slackened, and poof. They were all gone again. Every time he came into the school to see their empty desks, he shook his head irritably. A few times he had been pulled aside by teachers, asking where they were. He actually ended up in the principal's office after a full week of absences._

_Itachi had never been in the principal's office before. It was a pretty well decorated room, and even he had to admit, he wouldn't have minded working in there._

"_Itachi, I hope you understand why you're here." The principal stated._

_Itachi bit his lip for a moment. "Is it because of Pain?"_

"_Yes, as a matter of fact it is." She sighed. "The whole group of them. You're their friends, correct?"_

"_Generally at least..." Itachi muttered. "They're starting to push their luck though."_

"_I just have one question for you, Itachi." The principal looked at him seriously. "Why aren't you with them right now?"_

"_Because I want to be in school." Itachi stated._

"_Have you ever tried to stop them?"_

"_Well, I warned them against it, but in the end it's sort of their choice, right?" Itachi scratched his head. "I mean, I know that legally, we're supposed to be in school, but it wasn't like I could've stopped them if I tried. They tried to get me to go with them actually."_

_The principal sighed. "Do you have any idea as to where they might be?"_

_Itachi shook his head. "No. I don't have the slightest clue. They think I'm a prude, so yeah. I know they're worried I'm going to rat them out, so they don't even give me the slightest warning that they're not going to come to school. They just don't show up."_

"_Itachi, are you better than this?" The principal asked._

"_Better than what?"_

"_Your marks are some of the highest in the school. Right now, you're among a few who are being considered for valedictorian. So I just have to wonder why you're friends with these kids."_

"_It's...complicated." Itachi stated. And honestly, it was._

"_We have all the time in the world, Itachi." The principal stated._

_Itachi ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I made friends with Pain in grade 9 while he was still Nagato. I guess he met Hidan, Deidara and Sasori that same year. They started hanging out together. At the time, I still had Azimora, and I grew up with her so I was fine. But then she left, so..." Itachi shrugged. "I didn't have anyone else to hang out with so I just went back to Pain."_

_The principal nodded slowly._

"_Plus we're in a band together, so..." Itachi shrugged._

"_Let me guess: You don't want to leave the group because you don't want to be alone, is that correct?"_

_Itachi sighed. "Yeah. I guess so."_

"_Itachi, these...friends of yours aren't graduating this year."_

_Itachi looked up in surprise._

"_All three of them failed grade 12 English, and they can no longer meet the credit requirements needed in order to graduate."_

_Itachi nodded slowly._

"_So what will you do?" The principal asked. "Will you come back for another year just so you can stay with them?"_

"_Well regardless, I might come back for another year." Itachi stated. "Even so, all four of them are turning eighteen this year. As soon as they do, aren't they allowed to sign a sheet of paper saying they're not coming back to school?"_

_The principal sighed. "Yes. Yes they can."_

"_I already know from their attitude. They're not coming back." He sighed. "They think they're going to be rock stars."_

"_Is that your plan as well, Itachi?"_

"_Well..." Itachi sighed. "I don't even know how much longer I'm going to stick with that band. At this rate, I'm going to quit and just...Go to university. But at the same time, if I did I would feel guilty because these guys have nothing to fall back on anymore."_

"_Are you that important to the band, Itachi?"_

"_I'm the vocalist." Itachi stated. "So yeah, I'm important. Without me, they're nothing."_

_Despite everyone's best efforts, nobody got Pain and his friends to go back to school. They already knew it was useless, and that they would have to go back another year. Plus they already knew about that paper they could sign to get them out of school forever._

_Itachi on the other hand, graduated. He received the title of valedictorian, and up on the podium he mentioned Pain and the others and how what they did didn't affect him. It was just a tiny part in his speech however. The rest of it was simply about his four years in high school and how much he enjoyed every second of it, stating that he wished he could do it all over again. He got a laugh at that, but in the end, he knew he was graduating alone, and that part was painful. Hell, he had even gone to prom alone. Pain didn't go to that either. The only real reason he had gone to prom in the first place was because his mom had said he couldn't miss it. He could feel every eye on him, sending waves of pity in his direction as the great, all popular Itachi Uchiha sat on the bench. Halfway through, it was just too much for him. Itachi stepped out into the cool night air and cried silently to himself. A few people from the basketball team found him out there much to his dismay._

"_Itachi, come on man." One of them stated. "This is so unlike you. Since when does the great Uchiha mope?"_

_Itachi snapped. "You want to know why? I'll tell you why: Because I didn't even want to come here in the first place. My mom made me go. And no, this isn't because I don't have a date. I could care less about that right now. But yeah, I'm here by myself because my so called friends got themselves in shit, and didn't bother showing up, so I'm sitting on a goddamned bench having everyone in the room staring at me in pity. I don't want your pity. If I wanted it, I would voice it, don't you think?"_

"_Whoa, Itachi...Chill out, okay?"_

_Itachi ran a hand down his face and stepped away. "Sorry."_

"_You have a lot of pent-up anger, huh?" Another teammate stated._

"_Yeah." Itachi rubbed his face with his hands. "I guess so."_

"_Chill with us then!"_

_Itachi looked towards him._

"_None of us have dates, and we've been planning to have a three on three basketball game. If you join in, we can have that game, and hell," the boy laughed. "Because we don't have dates, we can do whatever we want, right?"_

_Itachi smiled. "Yeah. I guess so."_

"_Great! There's the Uchiha we know!"_

_Itachi received several slaps on the back as they ushered him back into the gym. Oh, they had their basketball game all right. Itachi loved every second of it._

_But that just brings him back to graduation. Again, he was lonely. It was a sad, sorry thing for him to experience, but heck. That's what he was going through._

_In the end, Itachi went back to high school for another year. At the same time, he fought against Pain and the rest of the band as they protested his decision. Itachi dedicated as much spare time as he could to the band. They even entered contests, always failing to come into the top spot. But then, one day they did. Itachi had been thrilled at the development. When they entered their next contest, Itachi found out exactly why they had won their last contest. It was because the rest of the band had been eliminating the competition, literally. Upon discovering this, Itachi immediately quit the band without hesitation._

_Itachi went to teachers' school. He had a goal in mind to teach guitar, because that's what he really liked to do. He worked part time at a CD store. Aside from that, he had also collected up four iPods worth of songs. He quickly qualified to be a DJ part time, and he had the time of his life doing that._

_He also experienced more heart ache, taking Sasuke into his house after their parents were killed in a fire. That same year, Itachi became a part of the phenomenon that was The Fifth Element. His old band had returned to wreak havoc on his life, beating him half to death, and then almost killing Neji._

_**Flash-forward**_

Three years later, Itachi knew the end of Pain was near. He could feel it deep inside. Pain would finally get what he deserved, and so would the rest of them.

It had been hours since Konan had mysteriously disappeared. Pain was getting restless. He called Konan's cell phone for what he declared to be the final time, simply getting _the phone number you have reached is out of service-_

"DAMN IT KONAN!" Pain roared. He shoved his phone into his pocket, gritting his teeth. She never does this.

He shook it off. "Hidan."

"Yeah?"

"Did Konan leave while I was out?"

"Nope." Hidan stated. "She did leave in the morning to walk around, but she came back at lunch time and locked herself in her room claiming to be writing songs. She's never been out since."

Pain tapped his chin. There was something he was missing. He knew it. He stood up and headed back into Konan's room for the umpteenth time. Everything was where it should be. It was like Konan had just up and disappeared. Her bag was still there. Everything was still there. And there was no other way out of this room except the door, unless...

Pain walked slowly towards the window. He pushed it open slowly, examining the screen. It was placed perfectly, but on a closer inspection, he realized the screen was in backwards. That just wasn't right. He closed the window again and headed outside, walking around the back of the house to Konan's window. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the many footprints in the ground. Konan had gone out the window.

Then all at once, it rushed into his head. His eyes widened slowly. The footprints, the disappearance, Konan not answering her cell phone... She was avoiding them. She had been in the house when he had talked about the Hyuuga, and the rest of the band for that matter.

Pain charged into the house. "GUYS!" He cried.

The band looked at him with surprise.

"We have to get out of here. Now." Pain stated. "We've been betrayed."

**A/N: On strike...on strike...**

**Ah hey guys, if you like Super Smash Brothers, do me a favour and check out ****Fade**** lol. Four of my OC's are in it: Light, Dark, Sora and Kyle. The four of them are entrusted with the duty of saving the Smash Kingdom from a phenomena called the Fade. Basically, the Smashers are fading from the world, and they have to bring them back. That's all I can say ^-^**

**REVIEW CONTEST**

**Me: ...**

**Ryuu: It's all right.**

**Me: No, not the reviews. Shadow got loose again.**

**Ryuu: *pales***

**Shadow: *standing in corner smirking evilly***

**Me: *breaks fourth wall* Shadow is Kyle's alter ego. He's pure evil.**

**Shadow: I find that insulting, sweetheart.**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Yeah he's creepy too.**

**Ryuu: Okay, so we have three reviewers today. *mutters* unbelievable...**

**Me: In third place, with 119 words is Tenten's Panda.**

**Ryuu: In second place with 253 words is SparkDazzleDuez.**

**Me: In first place, with a lovely total of 302 words, OasisSerenety.**

**Ryuu: Don't you dare move. *glaring at Shadow***

**Shadow: You barely know me, elfie.**

**Ryuu: I know enough of you.**

**Shadow: Yeah? So do I. How's Meg?**

**Ryuu: *pales again* Bastard...**

**Shadow: *laughs***

**Me: *breaks fourth wall again and whispers* Meg is an ex-friend of mines OC. Ryuu fell in love with her and she broke his heart.**

**Ryuu: *hears anyway because of his sensitive ears* She was married to Hunter who died. Then he came back to life for the fiftieth time and he challenged me to fight for her. Me? How could I do that? So I just let her go... *trails off***

**Me: And that was very noble of you. And that RP was ridiculous. Why do you think I quit? Time skips of freaking eight years...it was all tailor made for her and her alone. Ugh. She had no respect for my OC's.**

**Ryuu: Nope. She rode her horse through the elf village. Twice.**

**Me: No control over her OC's. "They do it themselves! They do it themselves!"**

**Ryuu: They wouldn't even listen to Falan.**

**Me: HAH! Hunter deserved that tree in the face.**

**Ryuu: Yeah but all of the elves got banished.**

**Me: You ran away.**

**Ryuu: Same difference.**

**Shadow: *chilling in the corner***

**Me: And YOU! You were a fool in the RP!**

**Shadow: It was fun.**

**Me: ...Okay I admit it was fun.**

**Shadow: *grin***

***please stand by***

**Me: Okay I guess that's all the time we have for today.**

**Ryuu: Next time, It'll be Pain. So have fun punching him after the next chapter.**

**Me: I was hoping this would be done by the next chapter. Cuz the next one is the climax, and as soon as the chapter's done, it's falling action. Bummer.**


	56. Chapter 56: Attack

**A/N: I was a bit irritated to have people telling me to stop featuring Itachi, and go back to everyone else because it wasn't fair. I had my reasons for putting in that major flashback, and I don't care what you say. That story is critical to this one (I feel it is at least).**

**What? Why am I even wasting my energy getting upset? Deep breath...there we go. I'm better now! Today we actually get back to the rest of the band. Seeing as this chapter is the climax of the story, I want to put the review contest up here instead of down there where the effect will be lessened (I grossly underestimated the number of chapters it would take to do it...) And I'll skip over the whole shenanigan.**

**REVIEW CONTEST.**

**Seventh Place: 140 words – TemaxShika forever!**

**Sixth Place: 141 words – chumble!**

**Fifth Place: 192 words - Red ChopSticks!**

**Fourth Place: 204 words – starhuda!**

**Third Place: 254 words – Darkflight of Deathclan!**

**Second Place: 256 words – dreamheld affinity!**

**The winner...**

**Is...**

**With 355 words...**

**Kistyra! Congrats! Hurt him quick because you never know what's going to happen in the story ;P**

**Chapter is dedicated to everyone because I'm too lazy to write out the names lulz.**

Chapter 56: Attack

The police broke down the door of the house where the fugitive Pain and the rest of his gang had supposedly lived. They found the house completely empty, save for several items that had been left behind.

"They're not here." The officer stated into his two-way radio.

A loud f-bomb ripped through the bus, making everyone jump in surprise. When they went to go see what the fuss was about, they found Itachi practically ripping his hair from his scalp.

"What happened?" Renji asked.

"They escaped. Again." Itachi growled.

The bus was silent for a moment.

Azimora pulled Itachi into a hug. "It'll be okay, Itachi." She stated.

"Azimora, don't say that." Itachi growled. "It's not okay. These guys nearly killed Neji, and they could potentially kill us all. They're still out there, Azimora, and if they're serious, they will kill us."

Konan glanced at the wall. "Well, maybe there's something we can do."

"What's that?" Itachi growled.

"It's something I can do actually. You guys just have to stay quiet." Konan removed her cell phone from her pocket. Realizing what she was going to do, the bus held her breath as she turned it on and dialled Pain's number.

_Konan?_

"Pain? Where are you? I'm back at the house." Konan said, her voice acting so convincing, everyone on the bus believed it though she was right in front of them.

_You're back at the- for fuck sakes, Konan! Where the hell have you been?_ Pain's voice was so loud, everyone in the room could hear it, even though it wasn't on speaker.

"In town." Konan stated.

_Are you lying to me?_

"No."

_Konan, you don't just disappear like that! Besides, you don't climb out windows either!_

Konan froze slightly.

_Besides...We're at the house too. Cops showed up. Thank goodness for those loose floorboards, huh? Don't lie, Konan. Where are you?_

Konan hung up the phone, turning it off quickly. "He knows I lied. They're back at the house again. They said the police were there. The only reason they couldn't find them was because they were hiding under loose floorboards."

"Impossible." Itachi stated. "They had K9 units there."

"Shit..." Konan whispered. "Now he definitely knows I'm lying."

Renji stepped into the room at that moment, looking dead serious.

"Guys." He stated. "The concert is cancelled tonight."

"What?" The band cried.

"This is a safety concern!" Renji barked. "I will not put you up on a stage! That's the equivalent of putting bulls eye's on your backs!"

The band nodded slowly. Neji had to admit, he was upset he wouldn't get to sing tonight.

Renji cancelled the concert quickly, and efficiently. He was slightly regretful of it, but for the band's safety, he had to do it. He didn't like the sight of thousands of disappointed fans leaving the area as the cancellation was announced. He knew there would be a steady trickle of fans for the rest of the day who would quickly have their dreams crushed by the guards at the gate.

When Renji returned to the bus, the equally upset faces of the band looked towards him.

"I'm sorry, guys." Renji stated.

"Tell that to the fans." Naruto mumbled.

"We should do a video." Shikamaru stated. "Tell everyone what happened and why the concert was cancelled."

The band nodded in agreement and took their seats on one of the couches. Neji set up the video camera and hit record.

"Hey guys." Neji stated, his voice matching the grim faces of the band. "Sorry about the cancellation in Oro City. Unfortunately, it was cancelled due to a safety precaution. We can't give you the details. The only thing we can say is that if we went on stage tonight, our lives could've been at risk."

"We're just as crushed." Itachi ran a hand through his hair. "Believe me, we love playing for you guys, and we feel terrible that this had to happen, but it was out of our control."

The rest of the band was nodding to Itachi's words.

"So I guess, until next time..." Naruto sighed.

"The Fifth Element, out." Neji turned off the camera. Renji brought his laptop in so they could post the video on their website, and on their YouTube channel. Once that was done, the band sighed and sprawled out on the couches in disappointment.

"Concerts been cancelled." Sasori said with surprise, watching as fans coming to see The Fifth Element come in with smiling faces, and leave crying.

"So that means..." Pain murmured. "Somehow, they know what we plan to do."

"You weren't kidding, Pain." Hidan stated. "Konan did betray us. She probably tipped them off."

"So now what do we do?" Deidara asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Pain asked. "They're on tour. They should have a tour bus in this general area. If we can find it, well..."

Hidan grinned. "Hell yeah."

"Do they armour tour busses?" Deidara asked.

"Doubt it." Sasori stated. "Busses have bad gas mileage as it is. I highly doubt they would armour a tour bus. Bullet resistant windows at best, but there is just no way they have steel plates lining the inside."

Hidan grinned. "In that case, we can go all the way." He lovingly ran his hand down one of four cases the group owned. Inside each of them was one of the most famed weapons in the world. There wasn't a single person who hadn't heard of them.

"Relax, Hidan." Sasori stated. "First we've gotta find the bus."

Pain turned on the car and hit the gas. They had been hiding out at the dark corner of the parking lot. As they drove around the parking lot, he caught sight of a bus shaped vehicle all the way at the back, right behind the stadium. He could see lights on, which told him someone was home.

"I think you found it, Pain." Hidan chuckled.

"I know." Pain growled. He parked the car and turned it off again. Sasori began handing out dark clothes that the four fugitives threw on quickly and efficiently. They then grabbed identical cases and snapped them open.

Pain assembled the weapon. "Sasori."

"Yeah?"

"If the bus isn't armoured, what would happen if we open fired?"

The group chuckled at the thought.

"The bullets will cut through that bus like hot knives through butter." Sasori stated, his voice warped slightly by the twisted grin on his face.

"But how do we know it's the right one?" Deidara asked.

"Easy." Pain pulled out an iPhone. He had given Konan one years ago. One thing he did notice when searching her room was that the iPhone wasn't there. That meant she had it. Pain turned on the GPS. As soon as he sent out a signal, it would start to ping in her pocket, regardless of whether it was off or not. Her location would show up on his screen, and if it was right next to his signal, then he knew he had the right place.

The car held their breath.

"If Konan is in that bus," Pain said softly. "You guys know it will show up here. If she is there, we need to move fast, so make sure you're ready to go. As soon as I send out a signal, she'll know we're here if she is in the bus, but it might take her a few seconds to realize that, so we move as fast as we can."

"Open fire?" Hidan asked, staring at his beloved weapon, a smile on his face.

The mad chuckle went through the car again.

"Yes." Pain stated. "As soon as we get through the first clip, we'll charge the bus and break down the door. From there, we'll take the rest of them out. Then we'll boot it out of here."

"Agreed." The group chorused.

Pain took a breath and then sent out the signal.

The second Konan heard the pinging sound, her heart stopped. Everyone in the bus was looking around curiously for the sound. Konan pulled the iPhone out.

"Aw shit..." She whispered.

"What?" Itachi asked.

Konan looked up, her eyes wide. "They're here."

No sooner than she said that, a series of rapid gunshots cut through the air. Seconds later, bullets began ripping the bus apart. Everyone dove to the ground.

Neji's heart was racing. The gunshots that had haunted his nightmares were now real, and this time he knew they weren't from a handgun. At worst, the guns that were being shot at the bus were assault rifles. He grabbed onto Tenten's hand, hers squeezing his just as tight. She looked absolutely terrified.

Bullets continued to blast around the bus, knocking out light fixtures, leaving everyone in darkness. Itachi was on the ground, his arm around Azimora to protect her from the shrapnel. She was holding onto him tight enough to nearly strangle him.

When the gunfire died down, the group looked up slowly. Their bus was a mess. It was like Swiss cheese now. Holes everywhere.

The sound of shattering glass cut through the bus. Renji, Yamato and Kakashi leapt up, handguns drawn, heading into the front room.

"Stay down." Renji whispered the order. "And keep quiet!"

The group didn't need telling twice. Naruto, noticing Hinata trembling in the corner, began sliding towards her. He pulled her into his arms quickly. He touched something wet and pulled his hand away. It was bloody. Hinata was wounded. He realized why a second later. A piece of wood had imbedded itself in her arm.

"It'll be okay." Naruto whispered.

Hinata whimpered quietly and clenched her fist in his shirt.

"STAND DOWN!" Yamato's voice cut through the air. "Drop your weapons now!"

Sakura clutched tight onto Sasuke. Sasuke held her back, but with less intensity. He was more focused on the two openings to the front of the bus. Temari and Shikamaru had managed to duck under the table, and they were both looking towards the doors, trembling slightly.

There was a scuffle in the front of the room. Several gunshots cut through the air, making everyone flinch.

Temari and Shikamaru, now sensing danger, began sliding backwards out from under the table, cowering against the back wall. Surprisingly, the rest of the group had been thinking the same thing and were all backing slowly against the same wall.

"Turn sideways." Neji whispered. "It makes you a smaller target." He had pulled that straight from _Pendragon_, but he didn't care. The logic made sense. It made sense to everyone else as well, because they all turned sideways.

Yamato and Renji whipped into the back room, staring out their respective doors, holding their guns up, breathing heavily. One thought went consecutively through their minds. Where's Kakashi?

Shikamaru, having a brilliant idea upon conveniently finding a random screwdriver in the corner crawled towards the table. He began ripping up the carpet with the screwdriver and started to unscrew the table. Luckily there was one screw per leg, so he managed to unscrew it quickly. He kept his eyes on Renji and Yamato the whole time. He knew whoever had attacked them were in the front room. What they were doing was a mystery. All he knew was that they had taken long enough that it allowed Shikamaru to unscrew the table and tilt it on its side, creating a barricade. He then wedged the screwdriver beneath one of the top legs and began prying it off. It simply popped off, easy as pie. He did the same for the other leg on the opposite side before pulling the newly made barricade back. Several group members scrambled behind it.

Sasuke picked up one of the table legs, clenching it tightly, prepared to use it as a weapon if need be. Judging by the way Shikamaru held the other one, he had that in mind when he had popped the legs off.

"Give me the screwdriver." Naruto whispered.

Shikamaru rolled it to him. Naruto held it tight. Sasuke smirked, knowing that he intended to use it as a shank if need be.

Gunfire ripped through the air again, this time through the back wall they were all sitting against.

The group dove to the ground again, but not before a few yelps cut through the air. Renji and Yamato had gotten on their knees, still holding the guns tightly. The television on the back wall fell to the ground with a crash, its full weight barely missing the legs of the people behind the barricade. Temari kicked it off, making it bounce back against the wall.

"Neji..."

Neji held Tenten tighter. He was shaking himself, but he tried to hold himself together for Tenten's sake as shrapnel fell on top of them. Sharp cracks of handguns cut through the air, and two yelps of pain filtered through the back of the damaged bus.

At that moment, two of their attackers burst through the hallway doors into the back room. In slow motion, the group watched in horror as the backs of the AK-47s slammed into Yamato and Renji. Both fell to the ground unconscious. At that moment, everyone on that bus realized they were staring death in the face. Itachi knew them both, and so did Azimora. The grey hair of Hidan and the bright orange of Pain was unmistakeable.

"WE HAVE HOSTAGES!" Hidan declared.

The evil grey eyes of Pain scanned the cowering group. They were no longer lying down, instead they were sitting up, turned sideways in case of attack. He then spotted Konan, and a frown creased his face.

"Why, Konan?" He asked.

Konan began to sob. "I'm sorry!" She cried.

The group gasped, staring at her.

Konan stood up and walked towards Pain. "I was just so scared, I..." She sobbed, tears flowing down her face.

Itachi noticed something nobody else seemed to. Konan stepped on Renji's gun and continued talking. She then completely distracted Pain by grabbing his face as if she was his lover. Her foot then launched the gun back towards the group. She then ran sobbing to Hidan, repeating the same manoeuvre with a few modifications, sending Yamato's gun back towards the group.

Itachi now held Renji's gun, hiding it in his jacket. Azimora knew he had it, and she knew Neji had picked up the other one.

Konan was now playing it up big time, sobbing and getting on her knees in front of the two killers. When she ceased her blubbering, Pain merely clicked his tongue.

Hidan smirked, as if this were a signal and aimed his gun at Konan's head.

"NO!"

In seconds, both Itachi and Neji stood up and pointed their guns at Hidan. Hidan stopped in his tracks, his eyes going wide with surprise. Pain looked down at Renji and Yamato, realizing their handguns were gone. He then began to chuckle.

"You're a crafty one, Konan. I'll give you that." Pain then looked at Neji.

Neji's aim shifted to him, his brow creased over his pure white eyes, teeth gritted in anger.

Pain laughed. "Are you going to shoot me, Hyuuga?"

Neji's hands were shaking violently. He held a weapon in his hand. With a single twitch of his finger, he could send pieces of metal into the man who had done the same to him years ago. He had the power to take his life right now. The question was, could he do it?

Azimora stood up, walking towards Neji. Pain watched her every move. Azimora then slid her hands over the gun, replacing Neji's shaking hands with steady, determined ones. Neji collapsed to the ground, Tenten wrapping her arms around him.

"Well hello, Azimora." Pain said with a grin. "Didn't think I'd see you again, especially after you abandoned Itachi."

Azimora didn't respond to that. Neither did Itachi. They both knew that it wasn't true.

"Switch." Itachi stated simply.

Azimora and Itachi changed their aim. Itachi aimed at Pain, Azimora aimed at Hidan.

Again, Pain laughed. "Itachi, come on." A crooked grin split his face. "Would you really kill your old buddy? Think of all the good times we had!"

One thing was for sure, it was the most intense standoff anyone has ever seen. It was made even more intense because it was real, and not a movie.

"Let Konan go." Itachi ordered.

Pain smirked. "Fine."

Hidan removed his rifle and Konan scrambled back to the group. While everyone was focused on Konan and Hidan for a moment, Pain raised his rifle and jammed his finger into the trigger. Several rapid gunshots cut through the air.

Itachi screamed and fell to the ground, dropping the gun.

"ITACHI!" Azimora shrieked. Her mind on autopilot, she changed her aim again, firing straight at Pain, unloading the handgun into the man who had once been her friend. Pain's eyes widened in shock as he fell to the ground. Hidan, realizing what had just happened, pointed his gun at Azimora. Konan grabbed Itachi's dropped gun and fired at Hidan before he could get a shot in. Just like that, the battle was over.

Azimora screamed, dropping the gun upon realizing what she had just done. She then dove on Itachi who was bleeding on the carpet.

All at once, the bus became the scene of chaos as Sakura rushed to help Itachi. There were several screams for help, and multiple people burst into tears, but beneath the anarchy, nobody knew who it was.

All Neji knew was that there was blood everywhere. He and Shikamaru checked up on Renji who was unconscious, but still alive. Azimora was screaming at the top of her lungs as Itachi continued to bleed on the floor. Sasuke was clutching a bloody shoulder as he leaned over Yamato. He was scared for his brother, but Sakura was handling it, being trained in first aid. Besides, the panic hadn't hit him yet. He was waiting for it though, unable to believe that he could act normally in this situation.

Tenten and Temari had pinned down Hidan and Pain, making sure if they were still mobile, they wouldn't try to shoot anybody. The police came in very quickly however, and scooped up the two fugitives.

Paramedics rushed into the bus, quickly rushing to Itachi's aid. Azimora was still freaking out, causing Sasuke to stand up and drag her screaming out of the bus. He knew that her screaming wasn't helping Itachi at all.

The group piled into the ambulances, being rushed to the hospital. Half of them were sporting injuries. Itachi's were the worst. Only Sakura rode with Itachi, updating the paramedics as she went. Sasuke had a bullet in his shoulder, but he was able to ignore it. Azimora was sobbing into his other shoulder, which he found unbelievable. Still, he knew she was panicking. It was her boyfriend after all. It was his brother too, but Sasuke still wasn't experiencing the shock.

Neji on the other hand, was in shock. Tenten had been shot in the leg, but she wasn't the focus of the paramedics. Neji was, due to his panicked state. He couldn't stop shaking and he was hyperventilating. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't calm down. Hinata had a large splinter from the bus in her arm. Naruto was proud of how strong she was being. His only injury was a cut on his palm where he had gouged his hand on a piece of glass.

Shikamaru knew he was one lucky bastard. When the bullets had torn through the back of the bus, he felt the sharp sting on the side of his neck as the bullet cut a bloody trail across his neck. Another centimetre to the left, and he didn't think he would be alive right now. Temari was thankfully uninjured. Unless you count a scratch on her cheek as an injury, that is.

Renji regained consciousness on the way to the hospital. He immediately panicked, the paramedics having to restrain him temporarily to stop him from freaking out. Kakashi had been wearing a bullet proof vest, which protected him from would be lethal shots, but he too had taken a whack to the head, rendering him unconscious. Yamato was no better.

The four attackers? They were all rushed to the hospital as well, all of them with bullet wounds. Sasori and Deidara were still conscious, only having been shot on the arms and legs so they couldn't shoot their weapons, or run away for that matter. Hidan and Pain had taken several shots to the chest. Konan apparently had better aim than Azimora, because all of the shots were lethal. He died on the way to the hospital. Pain's injuries were critical, though less severe than Itachi's.

The second Itachi arrived at the hospital, he was rushed into the OR to stop the bleeding. Pain was taken in a few minutes after. Renji, Yamato and Kakashi received x-rays and CAT scans to check for any internal bleeding or brain damage. Everyone else who was still conscious sat down in the waiting room for a very long, and painful wait.

**A/N: No, the bus! The bus! Not the beautiful bus!**

**Writing the death of the bus was just like watching Hogwarts falling to the ground in the last Harry Potter movie. It was painful, and unnecessary. I hated writing it.**

**I also started posting my first crossover. Fire Emblem/Naruto. It features all of Konoha's characters (Kakashi's squad, Asuma's squad, Kurenai's squad and Gai's squad) as well as Tsunade and Itachi. Also in it is every member of Akatsuki (Itachi isn't one of them lol), and it also features my favourite Fire Emblem posse, the Greil Mercenaries (I just lurves Ike and his Mercenaries X3). So if you like Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn (because you wouldn't be reading this if it weren't for the fact that you like Naruto) go check that one out.**

**I can just tell you the stories exist lol. I can't make you go read it. So I just told you the stories are online and are slowly getting updated.**

**Well, SilverEyeShinobi, off.**


	57. Chapter 57: Aftermath

**A/N: Just saying guys, Sora is comedy relief in this chapter. After what happened, I think we all need to smile for a moment. **

**Just woke up. Don't feel like doing the reviews...too depressing...I don't even want to count them.**

Chapter 57: Aftermath

Word of the gun battle in Oro City spread like wildfire. Within hours, the news reached the isolated farm house where Sora was getting ready for bed. She stopped halfway up the ladder to the attic when she heard the newscaster downstairs say the words 'The Fifth Element' and 'gun battle' in one sentence.

Sora dropped from the ladder and rushed into her parents' bedroom where they were staring wide eyed at the screen. Sora stood beside them, listening to what they were saying about the band. They had all been rushed to the hospital with injuries. Nobody knew the extent of the damage, but that didn't stop the fans from crowding outside the hospital in Oro City.

The phone rang. Samitor looked towards it and picked it up. She then held it towards Sora who ran forward and snapped it up.

"Hello?" Sora asked.

_Sora! Turn on the TV!_ It was Dark.

"I know." Sora stated. "I just heard."

_Damn, are they okay?_

"Why are you asking me? I don't know."

_Rukia's freaking out._

Sora was silent for a moment. She then turned towards her parents. "I'm going."

"You're what?" Samitor looked at her in shock.

"I have my driver's licence now. I'm going to Oro City." She lifted the phone to her ear again. "And I'm picking you up along the way."

_Damn, Sora! Get here soon!_

"I have to obey the speed limits, Dark." Sora stated. "And the longer I'm talking to you, the longer it'll take for me to get there."

_Okay bye._

The phone line went dead. Sora turned off the phone and threw it back in the cradle.

"Sora! Please be careful!"

"I will mom!" Sora called. Luckily she still hadn't changed out of her clothes. She ran downstairs and shoved her feet into her shoes. She yanked them on, not bothering to untie them as she grabbed the key to the family car from the key rack. She had her wallet on her, so that was good. She dashed out the front door, throwing herself into the car. She really didn't like driving such a long distance, but hey. At least she could finally make use of that GPS. She punched in Oro City's hospital and added a detour along the way where she would stop in Karakura to pick up Dark and whoever else wanted to come. As soon as she was ready, she backed out of the driveway and headed down the road on her first, big drive.

"And to think...a year ago I didn't want my driver's licence." Sora muttered. "Thank you subconscious for pushing me in the other direction."

Now all she had to worry about was not falling asleep at the wheel. She didn't know if that was possible or not with the adrenaline rushing through her, but hey. It was night, and it was way past her self-designated bedtime. On a freaking school night nonetheless. School was important, but freaking hell, the well-being of a group of friends was more important to her than her future, though that was important too. Sora lived in the now, and right now, her friends had just gone through a gun battle in Oro city. So she had to be there. Right now.

Sora smirked to herself. She loved her logic.

_Turn left onto interstate highway._ The GPS stated in its robotic voice.

"No, really?" Sora said sarcastically. "Like, I can actually get to Karakura without going onto the interstate highway. I had no freaking idea." Ah GPS's. She loved them. Yeah, she was talking to herself, but the sound of her own voice entertained her. And right now, she needed to be entertained, otherwise she would pass out at the wheel. And boy, that would get her nowhere. Except maybe just take her to the afterlife which she so didn't want to go to right now.

Sora imagined what would happen if she died right now. Well first of all she would never show up in Karakura, her mom would be upset, and she would never find out what happened in Oro City... Hmm... How would the world still go on when she was dead? It would be as if she had just fallen asleep forever. She then imagined that and instantly felt her heart wrench in fear.

"Bad territory, Sora. Don't you _dare_ think about death right now." Sora murmured to herself. "You are going to live and get to Karakura, then you will make sure everyone's okay. So just focus on the road and keep going." She took a breath and sighed. "This is going to take a while."

At least there's no traffic.

Sora froze. Touch wood... May the heavens forbid a traffic jam right now. She had plenty of fuel stocked up, but she knew she would have to gas up halfway there. How the heck did she go from traffic to gas?

Sora shook herself again. "Lack of sleep is making me crazy." She paused, frowning. "Or maybe I'm already crazy." She smirked. "Yup. I'm crazy."

Most of Sora's trip passed like this. When she got into unfamiliar territory, she stopped mocking the GPS's statements, instead saying 'If you insist' every once in a while. When she did know where she was, entering the Kuchiki's neighbourhood, she scoffed at what the GPS wanted her to do.

"Dude, you are so not sending me the long way around." Sora stated, making a right turn when the GPS told her to keep going straight. She laughed to herself as the GPS was forced to readjust, attempting to send her back onto the main roads, ordering an immediate right turn that would turn her car around. She went left, grinning from ear to ear. The GPS started to get slightly confused to Sora's awe. It told her to make a left turn this time, but Sora went right. NOW it caught on to where she wanted to go, sketching out the route she had been taking for the last three turns.

"Glad we finally see eye to eye." Sora stated. "Or eye to screen. Whatever." She parked in the Kuchiki's parking lot and charged for the front door. Dark, Light and Rukia had been waiting for her. They quickly ran for the car, screaming a 'see you later' at their parents.

"SHOTGUN!" Light roared, leaping into the passenger seat in seconds. Dark didn't complain and climbed into the back seat with Rukia.

"Aw, you know what I just realized?" Sora sighed, slumping over the steering wheel.

"What?" Dark asked.

"I'm going to have to drive all the way back..." She groaned.

Light laughed. "Yes, I guess you will. I'll go with you though."

"Awesome. Company as crazy as I am." Sora turned the key and drove out of the driveway, this time, heading for Oro City.

* * *

Tenten limped into the waiting room on crutches. Neji immediately stood up to embrace her and help her sit down.

"You all right?" She asked him.

Neji nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay." He sighed. "How about you?"

Tenten smiled. "My leg's a mess, but I'm all right. Luckily it went right through huh? Couple stitches, an x-ray, and hey presto, I'm bandaged up."

"Shikamaru, you need to buy yourself a lottery ticket, because you are one lucky bastard." Naruto stated.

Shikamaru grinned. "Yeah. I think I used up my last life though. Next time it'll be game over."

One of the nurses walked over to Shikamaru. "You're the lucky one right?" She was smiling in a lighthearted way.

"Yup. That's me." Shikamaru stated.

The nurse held out a Bingo scratch ticket. "Here. See if you win anything."

Shikamaru looked at it in surprise. "But it's your ticket." He smiled.

"If you win the grand prize, you can keep it."

Shikamaru shrugged and pulled a dime out of his pocket. He began scratching the card.

Azimora had cried herself out. She was staring blankly at the floor, looking very much like a zombie. Sakura was watching her warily. Sasuke was still in the OR getting the bullet out of his shoulder.

"Winning anything yet?" Temari asked with amusement.

"Dunno."

"You're still on the first number?"

"Yup. I want to take my time with this." Shikamaru looked up with a bored expression on his face. "Savour every minute of it. I love scratch cards."

Temari rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, watching him slowly scratch perfect squares into the scratch card.

* * *

"Uh I think we should park over there..." Light said warily as Sora's car passed a relatively empty parking lot.

"Why?" Dark asked. "We're like twenty blocks from the hospital."

"I have a weird feeling there's a crowd there." Light stated. "Besides, who wants to pay for parking?"

"Touché." Sora whipped into the parking lot and turned the vehicle off.

Dark sighed his irritation, but didn't complain.

The four teenagers stepped out of the vehicle and snapped their doors shut. They began to jog down the sidewalk, heading towards the hospital. As it turned out, Light's idea had been the right one. There were massive crowds outside of Oro City's hospital, and security guards were positioned outside of the front doors.

"It's like Michael Jackson all over again." Light stated.

"Let's hope nobody dies, Light." Sora stated.

Rukia trembled slightly.

"So how are we going to get in there?" Dark asked.

"We'll get inside." Sora stated. "Everyone hold hands." She held out her own hand which was quickly snatched up by Light. Dark rolled his eyes and took his brothers other hand before taking Rukia's. Sora led them through the crowd, the four of them sticking together because of their chain. When they finally emerged in the front, Sora jumped the barrier, followed by the other three.

"Hey! You! Other side!" One of the guards stated.

"Please." Sora looked at the guard with pleading eyes. "We're friends of The Fifth Element! We have to see them!"

"As if we haven't been hearing that all night. Nobody's had proof."

Light stepped forward. "Allow me, Sora." He said dramatically. With a flourish, he pulled out his iPod touch and showed a picture of them with The Fifth Element. The photo was taken by Mrs. Kuchiki in Karakura before the laser tag game.

The guard showed the picture to his accomplice. The accomplice nodded and headed inside.

Light received his iPod back. The four of them stood and waited. A minute later, the guard emerged once more as the crowd cried out in surprise.

Neji's jaw dropped in surprise at the sight of the four teenagers. He quickly beckoned them inside as the crowd bellowed in outrage. Light grinned to himself. Mission accomplished.

* * *

The sun rose, marking almost twenty-four hours since the attack. Shikamaru had fallen asleep halfway through scratching his ticket, and as soon as he was up, he was scratching at it again.

"Oh get out." Temari cried. "You've almost got the box."

"Don't get your hopes up, Temari. Lottery tickets will crush your hopes in half a second. Besides, there's only one more left." Shikamaru stated as he started scratching off the last number.

"Get out." Temari stated.

Shikamaru scratched the final number, completing the box for the fifty thousand dollar grand prize. He seemed surprised himself.

"What?" Neji asked.

"We just won the lottery." Temari stated.

"GET OUT!" Naruto cried. "WE DID NOT!"

Shikamaru laughed and held up the ticket. "Bingo! 50K baby!"

A few of them applauded, the rest just looked grim. Especially Azimora.

"Fifty thousand dollars won't bring Itachi back if he dies." She sobbed.

Shikamaru folded the lottery ticket and stuck it in his pocket. "If he survives, I'll donate all the money to charity." He stated.

Naruto looked shocked. "Fifty thousand dollars?"

Shikamaru nodded.

A doctor came into the waiting room at that moment. Everyone stood up, waiting for the news.

The doctor looked around at all of them. "He's alive, but barely." The doctor stated. "A lot of damage was done. We removed the bullets and stitched up his wounds, but only time will tell if he survives."

"What's his prognosis doctor?" Sakura asked.

"Not good. Ten percent at best, but that's being generous."

"Oh no..." Azimora sobbed.

"Can we see him?" Neji asked.

The doctor shook his head. "Not now. He's being heavily monitored and until he fully stabilizes, we can't let anyone in." He left without another word.

The Fifth Element and friends sat back down onto the chairs.

"Should we pray or something?" Rukia asked.

"To who? Buddha?" Light looked up at the ceiling.

Dark snorted.

Shikamaru stood up and held up his lottery ticket. "I swear, God if you let Itachi live, I will give this lottery ticket to charity."

"You have a holy glow about you, Shikamaru." Temari giggled.

Azimora hiccoughed, a small smile on her face. It disappeared a second later.

"Awesome. With that holy glow I will chase Death away from this place." Shikamaru sat back down.

Azimora smiled again. "Spirits, spirits, go to the afterlife..."

Tenten giggled. "He made a great Hades."

Azimora started crying again. That was when Sakura noticed something for the first time.

"Azimora, what's on your finger?" It sparkled with radiant light on her finger. Azimora had never been one for jewelry. Sakura didn't know what made it different.

Tenten's jaw dropped. "Azimora...Did he...?"

"Yes." Azimora whispered. "When we first arrived in Oro City." She wiped her tears away. "I...I put it on today for luck..."

Temari chuckled. "Sasuke's going to lose his mind."

The group shared a laugh.

Naruto clenched his fist in front of him. "All right, Itachi! You've gotta live! You can't leave your fiancée behind!"

"Hear, hear!" Sora cried.

The sounds began fading away. _No...No please...I...I want to live...I want...to live..._


	58. Chapter 58: Miracles

**A/N: Sorry guys... The next chapter might take a long time to post. It's not even close to being done.**

**By the way, beware of Kyle in this chapter. Yes, there's a reason I put him in here. I'm just saying, because he's a sensitive character. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Chapter dedicated to: you know who you are. Once again I'm too lazy to write everyone's names out. Beh. Thanks so much for reviewing though!**

Chapter 58: Miracles

Two weeks later, Itachi was still in intensive care. The doctors had put him in a medically induced comatose state so his wounds could heal. The crowds outside Oro City hospital had long since left, fearing the worst.

Sasuke was back on his feet, worried sick about Itachi. The Fifth Element and company were staying in a hotel room until Itachi got better. Renji had rented two adjoining rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys and they were forced to make do. Yes, the rooms were very small for ten plus people, but that didn't matter. The bus had been more cramped than the hotel rooms.

Konan sat in the corner of the room, not looking at anyone. She knew she had killed Hidan. She had aimed to kill, and she had meant every bullet. Did that make her a murderer?

Azimora wouldn't get out of bed. She had made herself a den with the blankets and pillows and refused to answer anybody. She could've suffocated herself and nobody would've known it. The only sign that told everyone in the room that she was still alive was the occasional movement of her cotton fortress as she shifted her weight.

Neji sat by the window, staring at the cars that passed beneath him, oblivious to the fact that someone close to him was dying in the hospital. He'd been sitting there for every waking minute since that day in a stupor. He couldn't get the sounds of those gunshots out of his head. Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, and everyone's heads whipped towards him.

"I'm going for a walk." He announced.

"Seriously?" Shikamaru questioned. "And get swarmed?"

"It's better than sitting around here sulking." Neji pulled on his shoes and jacket and headed out the hotel door, sliding his pass card in his pocket as he did so. He headed down the hallways, people giving him passing glances, some of which looked almost like pity.

Neji walked out of the hotel, not really sure where he was going. He headed down the street, receiving constant curious, worried glances as people recognized him. Neji couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking. Did they think Itachi was dead? He shook those thoughts away, because the mere thought of Itachi dying was something of a nightmare.

Itachi had grown to be a sort of brother to him. He wasn't just a band mate anymore. Itachi was his backup vocalist, and the lead guitarist. If The Fifth Element lost him, it would shatter the band. There would be no way to repair the gaping hole, and replacing him? There was no way anyone would agree to that. Frankly, nobody could ever replace Itachi, and without Itachi, The Fifth Element would no longer be The Fifth Element.

Neji ended up walking into a small park where a few children played. He smiled to himself and sat on an unused swing and swayed back and forth, listening to the sound of the birds in the trees and the children laughing and playing. How he wished he were a child again, filled with youth and innocence.

"Hey mister! Can we have the swings?"

Neji looked up at the children and smiled. "Of course." He stood up. The kids laughed and leapt onto the swing set and began to swing. Neji once again retreated from the area, searching for a place where he could gather his thoughts. There was a small forest near the park. Neji headed down a path, birds chirping overhead. He stepped out into a clearing, his eyes widening slightly. He wasn't alone in the woods.

A young boy with blonde hair stood in the middle, blood dripping down his wrists and off his fingers. At his feet lay a pile of bloody bandages and a knife. Neji wasn't stupid. He knew what he was looking at.

"Why?" Neji asked.

The boy whipped around, his expression filled with shock at first. His blue eyes hardened to malice, as if he were trying to frighten Neji away. The bloody gashes on his wrists stood out in stark contrast on his pale skin

"What do you want?" The boy growled.

"Nothing. I was just walking." Neji stated. He gestured to the bloody bandages. "But I can see you have been doing something else."

"What's it to you?"

"Why do you do it?"

The boy's blue eyes got even sharper. "What's it to you?" He practically snarled. "You don't know me. Just leave me alone."

"Does your family know you do this?"

"Yeah my stupid sister does." The boy rolled his eyes. "She's always trying to get me to stop like the annoying bitch she is."

"Obviously she's worried about you."

He scoffed. "Whatever." He turned away from Neji and picked up the bloody bandages.

"So why do you do it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Neji shrugged. "It's not like I'm going to be able to help you or anything. If you don't listen to your sister, you sure won't listen to me."

The boy snorted.

"So why do you do it?"

"Why? Because it makes me feel good."

"It makes you feel good to cut your wrists?"

"See? Nobody gets it. Nobody does." He began wrapping his wrists back up in the bandages, bloody side down. As Neji watched, he realized that the bandages not only hid the wounds, but they made for a nifty fashion statement too. He considered wrapping his forearms in bandages for the next concert. It would look pretty cool.

Neji looked up at the boy. "Then make me get it."

The boy froze for a moment, and finished wrapping the first bandage. He reached for the second one.

"I hate people." The boy stated. "I hate humans. They make me sick."

Neji blinked in confusion.

"I'm one of those humans. I have evil inside me as well. That's why I do it. Seeing the blood flow out of me is like watching the evil leave."

Neji stared at the boy's back. He had an uncanny talent of putting himself in others shoes and empathising with others. He was doing that now.

"I understand."

The boy shot him a look, stuffing the switchblade in his back pocket. "What?"

"I said, I understand."

"No you don't." The boy scoffed.

"I do. I get it."

"Oh yeah? Then explain it to me." He crossed his arms.

Neji thought about it for a moment. "I...Can't."

He frowned. "Oh yeah?"

"It's not something I can explain. I can't find the right words, but I get it. Honestly I do."

"So?"

"I won't stop you, because I know I won't be able to. But that doesn't mean I agree with it either."

"Are you going to tell me to see a psychologist?"

"No."

"Good. I hate them."

Neji chuckled without thinking about it.

"What?"

"Sorry. I couldn't help it."

"KYLE!"

The boy paled slightly. "Oh great..." He started heading towards the bushes but a blonde haired girl stumbled from the bracken.

"I found you!" She declared.

The boy flashed the girl a dry stare and started walking away again.

"Mom's looking for you, Kyle!"

"Tell her I don't give two shits." The boy, Kyle, retorted.

The girl put her hands on her hips. "Come back to the house, or I'll go home right now and tell mom that you cut yourself!"

If it was possible, the boy turned the colour of milk. The look of horror on his face was very nearly comical, and if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, Neji could've laughed.

Neji scratched his chin for a moment, empathising with Kyle. Oh yeah. He got it really well.

"And what would that solve?" Neji asked.

The girl turned towards him, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"He'd probably just run away."

Kyle looked mildly surprised. Neji knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

"Nuh...Neji Hyuuga?" The girl gasped.

Kyle's brow furrowed in surprise. An emotion that could only be described as respect crossed his features.

Neji neither denied or confirmed the girls accusation. Regardless, that didn't stop her from going ballistic.

"Neji! I never thought...After you cancelled the concert..." She babbled. "My name's Lynn! This is so...Oh..." She trailed off. "Is Itachi all right?"

Neji shrugged. "He's still in a coma."

Her face fell. "I'm sorry..."

Neji waved it off. Kyle leaned against a tree and stared at the leaves above him.

Lynn turned back to her brother. "We have to go home."

"No thanks." Kyle stated, watching a bird flutter from branch to branch.

Lynn fumed. "Fine. I'll just tell her you cut yourself."

"Don't bother. If you do, I won't come home ever because I don't want to listen to another one of her rants."

_Touché,_ Neji thought to himself.

A ringing sound cut through the air. The siblings heads turned back towards Neji as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

_Neji? It's Shikamaru. The hospital just called._

Now he was all business. "What happened?" He asked.

_It's Itachi. He..._

Neji had hightailed it from the clearing as fast as he could. He didn't even stop to utter a goodbye to the siblings. He knew he probably wouldn't see them again, but regardless, that no longer mattered.

He ran to Oro City's hospital and charged in the front door. The Fifth Element and company were already there waiting. Azimora and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" Neji asked. "Is he all right?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "We haven't seen him yet, but Azimora and Sasuke are with him."

Neji nodded. He wanted to see Itachi too, but he would have to wait.

Sasuke could only stare as Azimora bawled hysterically. Itachi was awake, but he looked groggy and pain creased his features with every breath.

"I...Was so...scared!" Azimora sobbed.

Itachi couldn't even seem to bring words together. Regardless of what the doctors had done to patch him up, Itachi was still a mess. Tubes and wires were connected to various parts of his body. One thing was for sure, it looked extremely uncomfortable to be lying in that once position.

Azimora sat down in a chair and continued to sob.

"How are you doing, Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi mumbled something heavily slurred from the painkillers. Even so, Sasuke managed to pick up "sucks" "hurts" and "hell".

Sasuke sat down by Itachi's bedside. "Itachi, you've been in a coma for two weeks."

A small smirk played about his features. "Comatose..." He sang softly.

Azimora hiccoughed and giggled.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah. Comatose."

Itachi's eyes glazed over one more before they closed. Sasuke's smile faded. He hoped that it wasn't the last time he'd ever see Itachi awake.

Itachi woke up again three days later. He lay in the dark hospital room, pain searing through his chest with every breath. He longed to fall asleep again as the pain made his heart race. He couldn't breathe or think, he was in so much pain.

A nurse, probably reading his distress off of a monitor, rushed into the room.

"All right, Mr. Uchiha?" She asked.

"No..." Itachi moaned.

The world blurred and winked black and white at him. He faintly heard voices talking. A few moments later, sleep took him once again into its painless depths.

The next time Itachi's eyes opened, the band was gathered around his bed. The guitarist managed a weak smile and a soft chuckle.

"Hey." He murmured, his chest hurting too much to say much else.

Naruto grinned down at him. "How are you doing, buddy?"

"Meh." Was all he managed.

Neji chuckled. "I feel your pain."

Itachi smirked. "I know." He became aware of someone holding onto his hand. He looked towards the person to see Azimora smiling down at him.

"Hey, hun." He stated.

Azimora flushed beet red and grinned.

"How dare you propose to her, Itachi."

Itachi turned towards Sasuke and smirked.

"When's the wedding?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not sure." Itachi stated.

"We never thought that far." Azimora grinned.

Itachi sighed, cringing. "Pain."

"Should I call the nurse?" Neji asked.

"No. Pain."

"Oh." Azimora understood. "He's...He's injured."

Itachi raised his eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Well," Sasuke began. "They stormed the bus."

Naruto sulked. "Our epic bus is like Swiss cheese now."

Neji nodded. "Renji, Yamato and Kakashi were knocked unconscious. Hidan and Pain came into the bus. You remember that right?"

"Yes."

"Konan kicked Renji's and Yamato's guns back to us." Azimora stated. "You grabbed one and Neji grabbed the other. I ended up taking Neji's."

Sasuke sighed. "Pain open fired on you. Azimora shot Pain, and Hidan was about to shoot Azimora but Konan picked up your dropped gun and shot Hidan."

"Hidan's dead." Azimora stated. "Pain is alive. Deidara and Sasori were transported back to Konoha. I think they're in holding cells right now."

Itachi nodded. "Where is everyone else?"

"The hotel room." Neji stated. "We've been trading visits every day. Tomorrow everyone else should be here, but we won't be."

The doctor came in at that moment and ushered everyone out of the room. As they left, Itachi immediately began missing them. The problem with being in a VIP room was the fact that he had nobody to talk to on most days.

Two more weeks later, Itachi was up on his feet. He was clearly still in a lot of pain, but he was healthy enough to be transported elsewhere. The heavily damaged bus had been towed back to Konoha where it rested in shambles at Konoha Music Studios. The band lamented at the loss of their beautiful tour bus as they stood around it days later. They knew Neji's beautiful designs were destined for the scrap yard, even if everything else could be salvaged for parts. Some of the things inside such as the foosball table and everything that was upstairs were still in one piece. The books on the bookshelf were placed in boxes and whatever food that was still in one piece in the kitchen were removed. The giant television was destroyed. Liquid crystal oozed from cracks in the screen in a way that saddened the group. Many video game contests had been held on that television, and it would be missed.

Once everything salvageable was out of the bus, the group said one final goodbye to what had been a vehicle of torture and love for everyone who had lived on it over the last several weeks. Thankfully they still had pictures of the beautiful machine in its glory before it had even hit the dusty road.

The car ride back to The Fifth Element's house was one of deep silence as everyone contemplated what had happened over the last few weeks. It had been fun, a lot of fun. It had ended in disaster, but Itachi had pulled through, even if he had to pop pain killers that didn't work very well every few hours.

Konan had it tough. Pain and the band had been everything to her. She had lived on the streets for years before Pain had found her and taken her in. She had loved him, and he had loved her. She sang for him, and she would've done anything for him.

As Konan watched The Fifth Element drive off in cars, she wondered what to do next.

"Do you have anywhere to go, Konan?"

It was Renji, their agent. His flaming red hair and kind eyes were something she didn't see very often.

"No. I don't." She stated.

Renji smiled. "I have a spare room. You can stay at my place until you find somewhere."

"T-Thank you..."

"Don't worry about it. If it wasn't for you, my kids would probably be dead right now."

"K-Kids?"

"The band. They're all kids to me." Renji laughed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Konan smiled. "Well they _are_ immature..."

"Why do you think I call them kids?"

Konan laughed.

Renji grinned. "Come on. Let's go. I'm tired and I want to have a nap when I get home."

Konan smiled and followed Renji to his car.

**A/N: Two more chapters left guys. I already know what I'm going to be doing for the finale, and it's going to be good! I can't wait!**


	59. Chapter 59: Marriage

**A/N: Please forgive my eternal absence... Please... **

**Well this is the penultimate chapter. A huge thank you to all of you who reviewed! I'll try to have the finale out ASAP... Really I'll try really hard, but there's several other stories I'd much rather be writing XD**

Chapter 59: Marriage

"You wear the dress."

Itachi choked and winced. "What? No!"

Azimora grinned mischievously. "Wear the dress."

"Forget it."

"It'll be funny."

"And degrading."

"Then you know how I feel."

Itachi chuckled. "No."

Azimora pouted. "Okay fine we'll set that aside for now. Any luck finding a light-hearted priest?"

"Nope."

"Bummer."

Neji watched the two debate wedding plans with an amused smile on his face. He personally wasn't planning on getting married, but at the same time he thought it would be kind of nice. Not that he didn't wake up and see Tenten every morning anyway, but the thought of being bound eternally to her sent his heart aflutter.

Hinata stepped into the room as Neji turned around.

"Neji?" She said quietly.

"Hm?"

Hinata bit her lip. "H-Hiashi wants to see us."

Neji felt his heart sink. It had been a long time since he'd seen the Hyuuga clan leader, and he hoped he wouldn't have to see him again. Sure, he was no longer bound by the Hyuuga clans curse, but that didn't make a difference. He still owed Hiashi an obligation.

Hinata and Neji walked side by side towards the Hyuuga household. The Hyuuga girl was practically chewing her fingernails, the confidence she had gained while away on tour with them completely eliminated.

"It'll be all right." Neji stated. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"M-Maybe." Hinata stuttered.

Neji stopped in his tracks. "Hinata."

"Y-Y-Yes?" Hinata trembled.

"Quit the shaking. Keep your head up, arms at your sides. Be confident. I know you are."

Hinata stood up straighter and snapped her hands to her sides. A second later she slumped once more. "B-But it's so hard..."

"Hard as it may seem, we'll make it. You're not alone after all."

Hinata smiled. "Thanks, Neji."

"You're welcome."

The two set off once more, eventually coming to a stop in front of the Hyuuga house. Neji rang the doorbell and took a step back. Hinata did everything in her power to keep her chin up, but whenever she thought of her father, she clammed up once more.

The door opened. Hiashi gave his daughter and nephew a smile.

"Welcome back, both of you. Come inside."

Neji stepped over the doorframe first, finally understanding the nerves Hinata was feeling. He could feel a cold sweat starting out on his forehead, and he didn't like it one bit.

Hiashi led them up to his study. Neji watched as his uncle sat in the high backed chair that was so familiar and so dreaded. This room was where bad things happened. This room was where freedom was ripped away from any and all who entered it.

"I hope you had a good time on tour." Hiashi stated.

Neji nodded. "Yes."

Hinata trembled slightly.

"I called you here today to discuss your futures. Neji, you're twenty two years old now, Hinata, you're twenty one. It's time we discussed marriage."

Hinata bit her lip, her hands trembling visibly. Neji grabbed one to comfort her and let her know she wasn't alone. Hinata squeezed it gratefully, as was the typical brother-sister relationship they held.

"I'm going to assume you've picked someone out for us." Neji stated, his voice like ice.

"Actually, I figured it would be best if the two of you got married-"

"NO!" Hinata cried, her eyes wide. "No, no, no!"

Neji didn't blame her resistance. The only girl he cared about was Tenten.

Hiashi looked taken aback.

"Uncle, I hate to say it but..." Neji ran a hand through his hair. "I've already found someone. Both of us have."

Hiashi leaned back in his chair, his face shifting to an emotionless state.

Hinata was crying, her face in her hands as she tried to hold back terrified sobs.

"I love her with all my heart. I would never want to lose her." Neji said honestly.

"Hinata?" Hiashi looked towards his daughter.

"Don't make me lose him, father..." Hinata whispered.

Hiashi sighed and leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling. Finally, he stood up, walked to his desk and removed a very old, and yellowed stack of paper. Hinata's eyes widened. She knew this paper. It was the Hyuuga code. It stated everything from branch members to main branches, to the curse marks and customs. The Hyuuga clan had held those customs for many, many years. The Uchiha probably once had the same files, but they were destroyed long ago.

"One thing that I have noticed over the years is that the Hyuuga clan has been slowly falling apart." Hiashi stated. "So from this day forward, we are no longer a clan." He ripped the entire stack of paper in half. "We are a family." He ripped it again. "Neji, go burn this."

Neji stared at the ripped up paper for a moment before hysterical laughter burst from his throat. He pressed a hand to his forehead as he laughed. Never would he ever expect something like that. He took the pile of paper and handed half of it to Hinata. Together they torched the papers with a lighter over the sink in the kitchen. Hiashi watched them do it with a smile on his face.

"I want to meet them." He stated.

"Who?" Neji asked.

"These people you love so much that you would defy me for it." He smiled.

"Of course!" Neji grinned. "You can meet her."

Hinata smiled.

"Off you go then." Hiashi waved them away.

Hinata and Neji laughed again, threw on their shoes and ran out the door like a couple of kids. They had never felt so free.

The door to The Fifth Element's house flew open. Neji whooped at the top of his lungs and Hinata tackle hugged Naruto.

"Whoa, who turned on the happy juice?" Naruto cried.

"What happened?" Tenten asked.

Neji hugged her and held her close. "Hiashi wants to meet you."

"Eh?"

"Hiashi called us over to talk to us about getting married. Of course, I would never be with anyone but you, so neither Hinata nor myself wanted to go through with his plans. So Hiashi ripped up the Hyuuga code and had us burn it!" Neji grinned. "He said he wants to meet you."

"O-Oh...S-Should I be nervous?"

"Nope."

Tenten laughed. "Okay then. When?"

Neji shrugged. "Tomorrow probably. I just want to savour this happy moment."

"You look happy!"

"I've never felt better. Like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders."

"I'm glad!" Tenten smiled. "It's good to see you smile again!"

"I didn't know I didn't smile that often."

"Well, I think it's the first time I've seen you smile like this." Tenten gave him a quick kiss and smiled. "So, Hiashi tomorrow?"

Neji nodded. "Just be yourself." He kissed the top of her head and held her close. He hoped Hiashi would like her. He couldn't imagine life without his Tenten.

The next day, Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Tenten walked to Hiashi's house. To Tenten, the house was painfully familiar. She remembered rescuing Neji from this very house to get to that concert that day three years ago. That was the same day Hiashi let Neji go and be the vocalist in the band.

Neji knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened. At first Hiashi Hyuuga looked confused, then it clicked in his mind and he smiled.

"Hello! Welcome!" He said, acting like he too had a weight lifted off his shoulders. Maybe he had.

Naruto looked around the house and whistled. "Schmancy." He stated.

Neji smacked him on the back of the head.

Naruto rubbed the spot where Neji had nailed him and grinned innocently.

The exchanges were relatively calm and collected. At first, Tenten had been nervous but as time went on she realized there really was nothing to worry about. Neji was here, and Hiashi wouldn't dare try to threaten her or anything while he was around. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought that this man wasn't capable of imprisoning his nephew in his own bedroom.

About halfway through the meeting, Hiashi took Neji aside.

"So, what are your plans?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Neji questioned.

"Are you going to propose, or are you just going to be common law?"

Neji considered that for a moment. "I suppose that is the question." He murmured.

About a week later, Naruto left The Fifth Element's house without telling anyone where he was going. He insisted on going alone. He knew his destination. He'd been there before. He carefully ran his lines through his head, his heart hammering in his chest. What was the worst that could happen? He could get yelled at, kicked to the curb... Or worse.

Naruto shivered. He would do this. He raised his fist and knocked on the familiar door. It opened a few seconds later, revealing Hiashi Hyuuga. Naruto was taller than him by a few inches, so he wasn't too intimidated. Regardless, his nerves made him feel inferior to Hiashi.

"Naruto was it? Come in, come in." Hiashi opened the door wider. Naurto stepped in, this time having a hard time taking in the awesomeness that were the expensive vases and pretty décor.

"Is there anything you needed?" Hiashi asked.

"Uh," Naruto scratched the top of his head, making his messy blonde hair messier. _Don't dodge the question, Naruto. Come out and say it._ He thought to himself.

Hiashi was watching him expectantly.

"Iwanmryhinata." _FML! _He resisted the urge to face palm.

"Pardon?"

"I said...I want to marry Hinata."

"Oh wow, what's this for?" Tenten looked curiously at the dinner Neji had set up himself. He'd kicked the entire band out, making them go bother Renji for the next twenty four hours and raid his house so he could do this for Tenten.

"Remember how I said I would make you a fancy dinner once I got back?"

"Oh yeah!" Tenten laughed. "Thanks so much, Neji!"

Neji smiled. "You're welcome. Now, I'll let you choose: lights, or candles?"

Tenten laughed. "Hmm..." She scratched her chin for a moment. "How about..." She stood and reached over to the light switch and turned the lighting down halfway. "Now light the candles."

Neji grinned. "Why didn't I think of that?"

They sat down at the table and immediately dug in. Tenten very nearly fainted from how good it was. She'd never tasted a better steak in her life.

"So?" Neji asked.

"It's delicious."

Neji grinned. "I'm glad."

The food slowly disappeared off their plates. Tenten looked as if she'd had the best meal in her life.

"It gets better." Neji stated. He stood up, and removed a tray of brownies from the refrigerator.

Tenten squealed with laughter.

"I didn't mess up this time!" He grinned.

Tenten applauded. "They look awesome, Neji!"

Neji cut her a brownie, placed it on a little dinner place and took one for himself. His heart raced in his chest as he handed it to her. What if he'd gotten it wrong?

Tenten bit into the brownie. Neji paled slightly. What if she swallowed it?

She stuck the other half in her mouth and chewed slightly. It was really good. She loved it- what was that? She cringed as her teeth crunched against something hard. Her eyes widened as she ran her tongue over it. Oh no he didn't.

"You son of a bitch." Tenten slurred through her mouthful of brownie.

Neji grinned, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Tenten swallowed the brownie and removed the object, not really surprised when she saw a silver ring with a diamond imbedded in it. But that didn't stop her from getting emotional the moment she saw it. She burst into tears and Neji put his arm around her.

"It's yours if you want it." He murmured. "Will you marry me, Tenten?"

Tenten sobbed and threw her arms around him. "Yes." She whispered, tears running down her face.

Neji felt like he was on top of the world.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Proposal after proposal. Gotta love it.**

**Thank heavens this chapter is done. Now I can do the last one XDXD By the way, it's about half done and so far it's longer than this one XD I'm writing a few sentences every now and again, and it's slowly getting longer and longer... Hopefully I'll have it out soon... Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD**

**Oh, and I'm considering changing my penname to SilveroftheWoods. It's just a thought though, because I'm totally used to SilverEyeShinobi .-.**

**Well that's all! Until next time! :D**

**~Silver**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: ...THANK YOU SO MUCH! I cannot begin to explain how touched I am! The Fifth Element: On Tour has reached 1000 reviews! Two years of labour, two years of reading, two years of blood, sweat and tears and we're at the final chapter...with 1000 reviews T^T I cannot begin to explain how grateful I am of all of you...Thank you, thank you so much!**

Chapter 60: Finale

Summer.

It had been several months since The Fifth Element came back from their tour. Itachi had recovered as best as he could, but he vowed never to pull stupid stunts again. He'd had far too many NDE's in his lifetime, and he felt as if his guardian angels needed to have a break.

Tenten wore a glittering engagement ring on her finger. She'd gotten used to wearing it, and whenever it caught the light it made her heart race. Hinata had one too. She'd never seen the shy girl so happy in her life.

Today, they were organizing a charity barbecue and concert in the park. They had been advertising it over their website and KMTV, so they expected a huge turnout. Renji offered to transport his motor boat to the lake so they could go tubing. Neji and Tenten of course would do the cooking.

The band and company jumped into their cars and headed to the beach at the crack of dawn. Apparently many people would be showing up today, and sure enough, there was already a crowd there ready to greet them. The band was met with loud cheers and whooping from happy fans. Itachi waved and high fived any that held their hands out. Most of the band stopped to sign autographs for people holding out notebooks and stuff.

A small stage had been set up for a mini concert, and the band already had their instruments loaded on the wooden platform. Neji stepped up onto the stage and stood in front of the microphone.

"Testing, testing." He murmured into the microphone, knowing that tapping on the microphone could break the diaphragm inside the device. The sound echoed and Neji smiled.

"Hey everyone! Thanks so much for coming!"

The crowd cheered.

"I hope you'll all have a good time here today!"

And so, the barbecue began.

* * *

The second they were released to do their thing, Naruto headed for the lake, immediately diving into the water from the dock. There was a diving platform off the shore where people had gathered. As Naruto's blonde hair poked out of the water, it was clear that was where he was going.

Itachi sat in a lawn chair, not really worried about what was going on. He had vowed to live a risk free life from now on. No more J-walking, safety always first. He just wondered how long that would last before he decided snowboarding was safe again.

"Hi Itachi!"

"Hi." Itachi smiled at the group of girls. "How are you today?"

"Good." One of them said with a smile.

"Good to hear."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm as well as I'll ever be."

"So you're not going to die?" Another girl asked curiously.

Itachi laughed, feeling a twinge in his chest from the movement of his lungs. "Nope. I'm here now, right? My lifespan probably got cut by about twenty years, but for now, I'll live."

"Gosh, you're so depressing, Itachi." Sasuke rolled his eyes, stepping towards his brother with two plates. "Hungry?"

"Starving." Itachi took the plate with the hamburger and took a giant bite. "Mmmm, Neji has done it again."

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah, he always seems to be able to make frozen food taste good."

"That takes talent." Itachi nodded.

The girls scampered off to try Neji's burgers, leaving the two brothers alone.

"So, forgiven me yet?" Itachi grinned.

"I will never forgive you for making Azimora my sister-in-law."

"Well, I'm asking you to be the best man. Forgive me now?"

"Now I hate you."

Itachi laughed. "Do you accept?"

"Are you kidding? Do you know what Azimora could do to me in front of everyone?"

"Aside from throwing cake in your face?"

Sasuke laughed. "Okay, that's true."

"Well?"  
"I'll have to think about it."

"Fair enough." Itachi took another bite of the burger. He could swear he was eating a Krabby Patty. It was that good.

* * *

"Neji."

Neji looked up, wondering why the voice was familiar, yet not. He looked towards the voice to see a boy with messy blonde hair and ice blue eyes. For a moment he stared at him curiously. Then he recognized his face.

"Kyle?"

The boy nodded once. "Hi."

Neji looked at Tenten. "Can you cover for a bit?"

Tenten nodded. "Yeah! Of course!" She grabbed the spatula and began flipping burgers. Sakura continued scribbling down orders for people and taking the money.

Neji slipped out from behind the barbecue. "Hi. How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Is your sister here?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be here if she wasn't. She told me to get food while she looked for the band."

"Well, Naruto hasn't gotten out of the water since he got here. Heck if I know where Shikamaru is, but Itachi and Sasuke are over there." He pointed to where the two brothers sat in lawn chairs, mowing down on hamburgers.

For a moment, the two were silent as they stared across the lake. They watched as Naruto screamed to the sky as he leapt off the diving tower. Observers cheered at him as he emerged laughing from the lake.

"So," Neji stated when they were out of earshot of everyone. "How are you really?"

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

Neji pointed to his wrists.

"Oh." Then his eyes glinted slightly. "See for yourself." He pulled the bandage off one of his wrists, showing pale scars. It didn't look like anything sharp had touched his skin in months.

"You kicked the habit?" Neji asked.

Kyle shrugged, but nodded. "Yeah."

"So what did it?"

Kyle retied the bandage, pulling it taught with his teeth. "I got into music."

"You did?"

He nodded. "I started listening to the drum patterns to songs on my iPod. I asked my mom if I could take drum lessons and I learned to play drums."

"Wow."

"Neji! Kyle! There you are!"

Kyle didn't get a look of annoyance on his face at the appearance of his sister, but he did immediately clam up.

The blonde hair of Lynn bounced as she stopped in front of them.

"Lynn was it?"

Lynn looked stunned. "You remembered my name?!"

Neji shrugged. "How could I forget you two? It's just not possible for me." He turned towards Kyle. "So you can play drums?"

Kyle nodded, but Lynn grinned.

"Yeah! He sings too! He's so good!"

Kyle's cheeks flushed slightly and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh yeah? Come on." Neji trotted away, heading towards the beach.

Kyle and Lynn followed him, wondering what he was up to.

"OI! NARUTO! GET OVER HERE!" Neji called.

Naruto leapt off the diving tower and swam back over. "What's up?" He asked.

"Can a friend of mine use your drum set?"

"Sure!" Naruto laughed. He grabbed his towel and dried his hair as best as he could. He followed Neji to where Kyle and Lynn waited.

"Naruto, meet Kyle, an aspiring drummer." Neji stated.

"Wow, cool!" Naruto cooed. "Shall we see what you've got?"

Kyle scratched the back of his head. He didn't say anything, but he did look like he kind of wanted to give it a shot.

Naruto grabbed Kyle by the arm and dragged him towards the stage. Kyle protested several times and yanked his arm from Naruto's grip. He followed him up to the stage where Naruto handed him the drumsticks and Kyle sat down in the chair.

People began to crowd around, watching as Kyle twirled the drumsticks self-consciously several times before starting to tap away on the drums. The rhythm was simple at first, but then as grin crossed his features, he got more and more into it. Next thing everyone knew his arms were blurs and he was just rocking out on the drum set.

Itachi leapt up on stage and plugged in his guitar, playing along with what Kyle was playing. The crowd cheered and applauded. Neji caught sight of the grin on Kyle's face as he continued playing.

"WOW!" Someone cried. "I want you in my band!"

Neji turned and did a double take. "Light?"

The white haired Kuchiki turned and grinned. "The one and only!"

Neji laughed and held out his fist. Light smacked his knuckles against his with a laugh.

"Sora and Dark here too?" He asked.

"Yup!" Light grinned. "And Rukia, and Byakuya. Mom and Dad too."

"Awesome. So you're making a band?"

"Sort of. I don't think it's going very well. We need a vocalist and a drummer. Dark and I have been trying to get Sora to sing for us, she's pretty good, but she doesn't want to." Light said with a shrug. "She'd rather play guitar or flute or something."

"Well, if she's not confident, don't force her."

Light nodded. "Yeah."

"NEJI!"

Neji yelped as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. "Why, Sora?"

"Because it's fun!" Sora laughed, letting go and earning her several thousand death glares.

Dark caught up, gasping for breath. "Damn it... Sora... You will... Be the... Death of me..."

"Yeah probably."

Dark shook his head, laughing breathily.

Kyle finally finished his drum solo by slamming the drumsticks on the symbols. Itachi continued to play, as if the drums were still going. Then he looked up in surprise.

"Oh, it's over?" He said in confusion. Then he played a quick chord and whistled innocently, putting the guitar back down. Everyone laughed and the crowd cheered like mad.

Kyle stood up and held the drumsticks back out to Naruto. The blonde shook his head. "Keep them. I have more."

"I have a lot too you know." Kyle stated.

"Yeah, but when's the next time you're going to get a pair of Naruto Uzumaki signed drumsticks?"

"Never?"

"Exactly. Pin them up on your wall or something." Naruto grinned then turned and started running back towards the water.

* * *

"Hi Shikamaru!" A few voices chorused.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked up at three girls holding several papers. He'd been enjoying a nice nap but now he guessed that he wasn't going to finish it.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're stuck." One of the girls said.

"With what?"

The three girls looked at each other then back at Shikamaru.

"Homework." The chorused.

"But it's summer." Shikamaru said in confusion.

"Summer school." The three of them sighed.

"And the teacher is awful!" Another groaned.

"We don't understand anything!"

"Well, what are you trying to do?"

The three girls held out their papers, revealing line after line of calculus equations.

"Oh, wow." Shikamaru stared at the garbled lines for a few seconds. It had been so long since he'd done calculus. He was worried he didn't know what he was doing. But after staring at the numbers and symbols, he remembered just how to do it.

"All right, I'll help." Shikamaru stated with a grin.

The girls smiled. "Thank you!"

And thus, the study circle was formed as Shikamaru patently began describing the mechanics of calculus to the three girls.

* * *

"I AM POSEIDON!" Naruto screamed as he leapt off the diving tower once again, splashing into the lake like the fish he was. Several of the people around laughed at him. He emerged from the water and flipped the hair out of his face. "Hinata! You gotta try that!" Naruto laughed. "It's fun!"

Hinata giggled timidly and stood up, leaping into the water with a squeal. She swam slowly over to the diving tower with Naruto right beside her. She felt bad because she wasn't that great of a swimmer while Naruto was. She pulled herself out of the water and slowly climbed the diving tower. She was so high up!

Hinata took a few tentative steps towards the edge of the diving board.

"Come on, Hinata! You can do it!" Naruto called out.

Hinata bit her lip, closed her eyes and ran forward, plugging her nose as she stepped off the edge and went into free fall. She squealed for a moment then she hit the water, splashing deep down. For a moment, she panicked, but she swam upwards and broke the surface once more. People were cheering at her, Naruto the loudest.

Naruto whooped as he dove off the diving board and popped up right beside her.

"Yay, Hinata!" Naruto cooed, pulling her into a hug.

Hinata giggled and hugged him back. "That was fun."

"Want to do it again?"

"No!" Hinata cried.

Naruto laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Well, I'm going again. And again and again and again!" He added with a laugh.

Hinata grinned. "Have fun then."

"I will." Naruto flipped sideways and swam back to the tower. Hinata made her way back to the dock and climbed out, glancing down at her hand to make sure the ring was still there. Thankfully, it was. She had a feeling she wouldn't be getting it off anytime soon anyway. Rings tended to cling to her fingers like fur on black clothing. Once on, it was tough to get off. Not that she ever wanted to take it off.

Hinata sat down in the lawn chair on the dock and watched Naruto leap off again. She smiled. She was going to be married to the biggest child she'd ever known. And she loved every second of that thought.

* * *

Tubing came next.

Yamato and Kakashi showed up suddenly and inexplicably with a massive, three person inner tube called the Super Mable. At the sight of it, Sora screamed "MABLE!" at the top of her lungs and charged at the inflatable tube and leapt on top of it and gave it a hug. Light stood back, laughing and clapping as if this was the best thing he's ever seen.

Neji raised his eyebrow at Dark.

Dark laughed. "My parents have an inner tube just like that one up at our cottage. Sora nicknamed it 'Mable'."

"I see." Neji shook his head. "All right, Sora. Off the Mable!"

Sora stood up again and grinned. "Can I have first ride?"

"We'll see." Neji stated.

"Oh sweet! The tube thingey is here!" Naruto bounded over.

"No thanks." Itachi suddenly turned on his heel and pretended to walk away.

"Aw, you're so boring, Itachi!" Azimora laughed.

"I don't want to die, thank you very much." Itachi grinned. "So I think I'll just watch you guys die instead."

"Gee, thanks bro. I love you too." Sasuke rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face.

Azimora laughed.

"Okay!" Renji clapped his hands. "So, we need three people to ride first. Now, we're probably charging money for this thing."

Sora pouted.

"You guys get to ride free because you're friends." Renji stated, gesturing to Dark, Light and Sora.

"HELL YES!" Light cried, leaping into the air and fist pumping.

"First ride?" Sora asked, a grin on her face.

"Fine, fine." Renji laughed.

"DIBBS ON MIDDLE!" Dark cried, raising his hand.

"The middle's boring." Light grinned. "It's all yours."

"What's so great about the middle?" Neji asked.

"The thing is," Light said dramatically. "Nobody _ever_ falls off the middle. It's seen as a record if someone _does_."

"Okay come on guys." Renji grabbed the rope and started dragging the Mable towards the water where his boat waited by the dock. To everyone's surprise, there was someone already in the boat. It was a woman with purplish coloured hair.

"Konan?" Itachi questioned.

Renji nodded. "Yes, she's been staying with me while she's looking for a job. She's been accepted into a university already, so I'll expect I'll be seeing a lot of her."

"That's great." Neji smiled. "I'm glad she's found her way."

"Believe me, so do I."

When the group arrived at the dock, people had already flocked there, sensing that tubing was about to start. However, when they found out that most of them had to pay to ride, half of the crowd left, disappointed. That didn't seem to matter to Renji, however. He threw life vest at Dark, Light and Sora.

"Put these on. And if anyone's riding in the boat, put one on as well." Renji said as he put his own on.

"I'll ride." Neji volunteered, grabbing a life vest.

"NII-SAN!"

Neji froze and turned around. Just in time to see an eight year old tackle hug him from behind.

"WHOA!" Neji nearly fell over. "Kiba! It's good to see you!"

Kiba grinned up at him. "Can I go in the boat too?"

"Ha ha, of course." Neji grabbed him a life vest and helped him put it on.

"Hey, hey nii-san! I found something cooler than Star Wars!"

"What? But how?" Neji looked shocked. "What's cooler than Star Wars, Kiba?"

Kiba grinned. "Avatar!"

"Avatar?" Neji frowned for a moment, then he remembered something from his teenage years. "Wait, you don't mean Avatar: The Last Airbender, do you?"

Kiba grinned. "Yeah! It's so amazing! Aang is cooler than Anakin!"

"Well, you'll have to tell me all about it, won't you?" Neji grinned. "Come on, in the boat."

"It's cool, you know? There are Waterbenders like Katara, but there are also Earthbenders, and Aang is the last Airbender! Did you know that? And he's also the Avatar!"

"And what about Fire?" Neji asked, climbing into the boat. "Are there Firebenders too?"

"Yeah," Kiba said a little sadly. "But I don't really like Zuko, you know? He's always trying to catch Aang."

"Well, you keep watching that show. You might be surprised."

"You've seen it?"

"Twice." Neji grinned.

"Cool! Does Aang ever learn Waterbending? What about Firebending and Earthbending?"

"As I said, you'll have to watch the show to find out." Neji messed his hair up.

"ALL ABOARD!" Renji called, glancing back at Sora, Dark and Light lying on the Mable.

"READY POSITION!" Light cried, holding his hands up as if he were on a roller coaster.

Sora laughed. "READY POSITION!" She copied, grinning.

Dark shook his head and held his hands up in the same way.

Renji began towing the Mable away. Neji pulled out his video camera to film the event, grinning from ear to ear. Renji hit the gas, and the three Mable riders held on for dear life. Dark looked completely calm, sitting on the middle. Spray was hitting him in the face, plastering his messy black hair to his face.

Renji took a corner, making Light get most of the forces to knock him off the thing. Somehow, he managed to stay on.

"Come on, Renji. You can knock them off!" Konan encouraged.

"Yeah but I don't want to hurt them." Renji laughed.

Konan smiled. "They'll live."

Renji shook his head and hit the breaks on the boat, creating a ripple effect and hit the gas again.

On the Mable, Sora saw the ripples coming and her eyes widened. "Oh no..."

Light screamed and held on tight as the Mable began to bounce violently across the water because of the ripples. Sora lost her grip on the Mable after a particularly large bump and she was sent flying up and over the Mable. She landed in the water hard.

"Oh no!" Dark laughed. "Sora! Are you okay?!"

Sora emerged from the water. "AUGH! That sucked!" She laughed.

Renji brought the Mable around so Sora could climb back on. Dark and Light helped pull her up and once Sora had a grip on the Mable again, they took off.

Kiba stood in the boat, making wave motions with his hands.

"What are you doing, Kiba?" Neji asked.

"Waterbending!" Kiba cooed. "I'm the Avatar!"

"Okay little Avatar, don't tip the boat now."

"I won't tip the boat! I'm the Avatar! I control water!"

Neji smiled at him. He was a good kid. Neji looked back towards Light, Dark and Sora. He laughed as he realized Light was half off and had a look of horror on his face. Renji turned the corner, and Light fell off, spinning through the water violently.

Dark laughed and Sora violently shoved him, trying to knock him off. It didn't work.

When Light crawled back on, Renji spun the boat around and they headed back towards land. There, several people were standing on the docks. They looked strangely familiar to Neji, although he couldn't place them.

"Oh no..." Renji sighed, running a hand down his face. "It's Anko."

"Celestial Envoy?" Neji grinned.

"Looks like it."

Renji pulled the boat in, hearing groans of sadness from Light and Sora. Sure enough, the people on the dock were Celestial Envoy.

"Hey guys!" Neji greeted. "How are you doing?"

Ryuu smiled. "Pretty good."

"Shame you couldn't finish your tour though." Kankuro said sheepishly.

"Nah. Don't worry about it." Neji shrugged, climbing out of the boat and helping Kiba out.

Sora, Light and Dark climbed off the Mable and removed their life jackets.

"Hey! Hey nii-san? Will you play Avatar with me?" Kiba asked after he pulled his life jacket off.

"How so?" Neji asked.

Kiba ran towards shore, nearly knocking a few people over. Neji shook his head in amusement and followed Kiba up onto the grass of the park. Kiba had a long stick in his hand and was holding it like a staff.

"I'll be Aang, you be Zuko!" Kiba said with a grin.

"Oh, so I'm the Firebender?" Neji asked.

"Yep!" Kiba grinned. "Oh wait, we need a Katara! And a Sokka!"

"Well, I'll let you find Katara and Sokka."

Kiba took off into the crowd of people, looking for someone to be Katara. Neji followed, occasionally glancing back at the lake where the tubing was still going on. By the looks of it, Naruto was on the side, Hinata was in the middle, and Sasuke was on the other side. At that moment, Naruto went flying into the air, arms flailing madly. Neji chuckled to himself and continued after Kiba.

* * *

Now that lunch was finished, Tenten and Sakura had closed down the shop. Tenten wasn't sure what to do now. Neji had disappeared somewhere, and she wasn't sure what had happened to him. Perhaps he forgot to come back after asking her to hold down fort. That meant he had met people while wandering around. Oh well. It didn't matter. She could cook just fine alone.

"Either I'm hallucinating, or that right there, is my little sister."

Tenten whipped around and grinned. "KENTA!" She cried, running over and hugging him.

Kenta messed up her hair. "How are you doing, little sister?"

"Good!" Tenten grinned, taking a step back. Then she grinned and held up her hand with the sparkling ring. "Look!"

Kenta's jaw dropped. He looked like he was trying to say something, but then he gave up and hugged his sister again.

Tenten laughed.

"When is it? I'll have to come for sure." Kenta grinned.

"We haven't decided that yet." Tenten pushed him away. "We're still trying to figure it out. But I think we're going to have a mass wedding. Hinata and Naruto and Itachi and Azimora are getting married too."

"That would be fun." Kenta smiled.

"Tenten!"

Tenten turned to see Neji emerge from the crowd, tailed by Kiba.

"Hey!" Tenten put her hands on her hips. "Where did you go?"

"Oh shoot, I'm so sorry!" Neji slapped a hand to his face. "I completely forgot!"

Tenten laughed. "It's okay."

"Katara!" Kiba cried, pointing at Tenten.

"What?"

"Katara!" Kiba said again. "You're Katara!"

Tenten raised an eyebrow at Neji.

"He wants to play Avatar." Neji stated. "He's Aang, I'm Zuko, and apparently he's looking for a Katara."

"I have no idea what that is, but okay. I'll be your Katara." Tenten shrugged.

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what you're talking about." Kenta laughed. "Can I be Appa? Please?" He grinned.

"APPA!" Kiba cried, jumping at Kenta.

Kenta laughed and hoisted him onto his back. "Ready for takeoff!"

"YIP YIP!" Kiba cried.

Kenta laughed and began running around with Kiba on his back.

"Care to explain?" Tenten asked Neji as they followed Kenta and Kiba.

"Okay basically, Kiba's Aang. Aang is basically an Airbender, so he controls the wind. He's also the Avatar which means he can control water, fire and earth as well. I'm Zuko, and that means I'm a Firebender. You're Katara. She's a Waterbender. And Kenta's a flying bison."

"What the hell?!" Tenten began laughing.

"I know. It's crazy." Neji grinned. He glanced back over at the tubing going on. One thing he knew was that he had to get on it before the day ended. "Want to go tubing with me later?"

Tenten laughed. "Sure. Kenta can come with."

"I'll take the middle." Neji said with a grin.

* * *

Itachi sat in the boat beside Renji, watching Ryuu, Gaara and Kankuro holding on for dear life. Ryuu's long silver hair whipped out behind him like a wave, even if it was wet from the spray. Gaara sat in the middle, not really caring. Kankuro had fallen of twice already and he looked like he was going to break that record again.

"WHOA!" Kankuro cried and flew through the air, landing in the water with a violent splash. Ryuu was laughing as they pulled the Mable around to pick Kankuro back up.

"Knock Ryuu off next." Itachi said to Renji.

"I'll knock them all off if I can." Renji said with a grin. He hit the gas once Kankuro was back on, determined to knock at least one of them off.

"Having fun, Ryuu?" Kankuro asked from the Mable.

"NO!" Ryuu cried, a grin on his face.

Kankuro laughed just as the Mable hit a bump in the water. Ryuu yelped and flew through the air, screaming like a banshee before he hit the water.

"Is he okay?" Gaara asked.

"OW!" Ryuu's voice cried out, clear from across the water.

"Guess not." Kankuro laughed.

Regardless of whether he was hurt or not, Ryuu climbed back onto the Mable. Somehow, by some miracle, his trademark feather was still stuck in his hair just behind his ear. His hair however, didn't flow like it used to.

From the docks, Neji, Tenten and Kenta watched the madness unfold out on the lake. The Mable went airborne once more, and at the height of the flight, Ryuu was launched up and into the air. His arms flailed around just before he hit the water.

"Oooooh!" The people watching groaned.

Tenten cringed. "That looked painful...

When Ryuu came back however, he looked like he was on top of the world.

"I felt like a bird." He said proudly. "Just for a moment."

"Okay Bird Boy," Kankuro climbed off the Mable. "Glad you're proud of yourself."

Ryuu flipped his wet hair out of his face and pulled off his life jacket, sitting down on the dock to watch Tenten, Neji and Kenta step on board.

"Hey, can we go for a ride in your car again?" Tenten asked.

Kenta laughed. "Why not?"

"I expect people are taking pictures of it." Neji stated.

Kenta shrugged. "Nah. I put a cover over it. Nobody will know it's there."

"Smart." Neji grinned.

The three riders settled themselves on the Mable and shot Renji a thumbs up. The boat took off, dragging the giant tube behind them.

* * *

From shore, it was easy to see why tubing was fun. Yet at the same time, painful.

While out on the water, for a moment, the tube went airborne and flipped over, dumping all three passengers into the water.

"FELL OFF THE MIDDLE!" Light cried, raising his hands above his head. Sora and Dark just laughed as the three tubers climbed back on once more. Kenta's spiky hair was plastered to his face, while Neji's was so messy, he looked like a swamp monster emerging from the lake.

As the tube zoomed off once more, Tenten thought that this was what life should be like. Enjoying every second, always smiling no matter what happens. The Fifth Element was a prime example of five boys living their life the way they knew how: by having fun.

And, well... That was pretty amazing too.

.

.

.

FIN

**A/N: I was going to have this chapter be longer, but I realized I wouldn't be writing it often. So I figured I would just finish it up and give you guys an update, because it's kind of been awhile. I feel bad for it, but the way I see it, if I hadn't done this, this story wouldn't have gotten finished anytime soon... So better an update than no update, right? *sigh***

**I know I promised a bonus chapter if we got to 1000 reviews, but don't get your hopes up XD I probably won't write it...**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me all this time :) The rest of the story... well I'll leave that up to your imagination :)**

**Thanks again for reading The Fifth Element!**

**So long, and farewell!**

**SilverEyeShinobi, OUT!**


End file.
